Never Did Become Aware
by Jude Rigby
Summary: A couple killed and posed in the snow interrupt Castle and Beckett's preparations for the upcoming holidays as they are brought in to consult on the case. When they discover a connection to the murder right in their own backyard they rush to find the killer before anyone else can be targeted. Twentieth in the Beware Of Darkness series. Caskett pairing. Complete
1. Prologue- Let Your Arrow Fly

Genre: Drama, Crime, Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: Since this prologue is so short I'll be posting the next chapter in about three hours. So if anyone wants to read it look out for it then!

A/N #2: The title of this story is a lyric from the song _Dear Boy_ by Paul and Linda McCartney, from their album _Ram_. The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Cupid_ by Sam Cooke.

Let Your Arrow Fly

Opening his eyes the man looked around himself, not recognizing where he was but able to tell that he was tied up. He then realized he wasn't alone and glanced over, seeing the person next to him was his wife. There was some relief in that before he said, "You're tied up too," as she was opening her eyes and looking at him.

"I… what happened," the woman said, groaning and trying to sit up. She gasped as her wrist came free of the restraint it was in and she looked at her husband and said, "What are you wearing?"

"I… don't know," the man replied, pulling his own hand free. "What are you wearing?" he asked her in shock as he saw that her breasts were exposed by what looked to be a nightgown embroidered with a gold line down the middle.

"Why do we look like we're from Ancient Egypt?" the woman said, crossing her arms around herself. "What do you remember from last night?"

"Just going to that house," the man said, shaking his head as he freed her other wrist and then took care of his own. "But that doesn't matter now; we can tell the police when we get out of here."

"Are you sure we can?" the woman asked as they got off the bed, nearly stumbling at the same time as they were both dizzy.

"We can," the man replied determinedly. "Whoever did this was trying to rape us… are you okay?"

"Yes I don't feel anything," the woman replied. She held his arm tightly as he went to the bedroom door and she glanced back behind them before she shuddered. "They even dressed up the room," she whispered to her husband.

"I know we'll… worry about that later," the man said as the door was easily opening up in his hand. They left the bedroom and he was startled to find the condition of the rest of the house was far worse than what they'd left and he started to get a sinking feeling in his stomach at that discovery. But he pressed on and he was relieved when they reached the door to the front though that was rapidly lost when he saw they were in the middle of nowhere, snow nearly blinding them after the dimness of the house.

"There's not even a road," the woman moaned in her terror. "Just those tracks," she said, pointing to them in the white blanket that coated the ground.

"Then we follow it," the man told her. "The least we can get to is a road, if that's where the son of a bitch who kidnapped us brought us." He and his wife started to walk though he was cold in nothing but a heavy piece of flat gold that covered his bare chest and what he thought was a thin, white kilt. He kept going before he suddenly heard a muffled thud a second before his wife began to scream. "Oh god!" he yelled as he turned to find her with an arrow sticking straight out of her chest. He caught her as she started to fall, blood coming out of her mouth, and he then looked around them as he knew they weren't safe.

The flash of the dim sunlight on glass had him turning and fleeing, which was difficult because of his wife and the snow. But he made it a good twenty feet before he felt the explosion of pain blossoming in his chest and he collapsed to the ground. Breathing wetly as he tried to push himself up he was only able to collapse over his wife's body because of the arrow in his chest. Everything seemed to spin and grow dark but soon he was on his back, looking up at the dreary sky above as a figure blocked his view.

The sound of snow being packed together made the couple turn their heads though it took the last energy they had to do so. The figure was building something next to them before its head turned to them and strode over above them again.

 _No_ , the man thought and mouthed as he raised his hand to the gun that suddenly appeared in the person's hand. But there was to be no mercy as first his wife was shot, her body still next to him, and then himself, his last thoughts of how cold she must be before everything descended into darkness.

The killer began to build again as the smile on their lips was concealed by the mask over their face while they set everything up the way it needed to be; not feeling the cold themselves in their morbid task.


	2. The News Today

Genre: Drama, Crime, Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: Great to get the feedback I did for the last chapter so I'm getting to my thank yous swiftly. Guest (Very happy to see that you thought it was an awesome start, definitely wanted to make it that to draw readers in. And you're very welcome for getting this new story out so you could read it quickly; I hope you'll enjoy it as it continues!), vetgirlmx (I was very happy to see right off the bat you were so pleased that the last chapter was one my short ones, lol, I thought you might be. And so so glad that you thought 'creepy' with the way the guy waited for them to escape before getting them with the arrows. Also happy that you thought the arrows there were cool, wanted readers to think that since it's a bit different. And I was glad you thought the way he killed them at the very end was cold blooded too! I hope you'll continue to think it's interesting as this story continues too! And so nice to see you're waiting for the next chapter which you don't need to do anymore!) and 32 (I loved how you described the last chapter; it's exactly what I was going for so you hit the nail on the head with that. And I'm also glad you can't wait to find out what's going on with the case after that opening which I was happy you thought was great of course!). Thanks so much for the reviews, I am grateful for you both taking the time to write them out and send them to me and loved reading them too!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _A Day in the Life_ by John Lennon and Paul McCartney, from The Beatles album _Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band_.

The News Today

"Ready?" Beckett asked her husband as she walked over to where he was looking at the screen of his phone.

"Oh, are you?" Castle said in response, looking at her.

"Cut the act," Beckett said, rolling her eyes. "I could see you watching me."

"And you're going to complain?" Castle asked as he followed her over to the bench where her kneepads were.

"No but try not to fake you were doing something else," Beckett said with a smile as she sat and he knelt in front of her. She let him take her left leg first before he tied the cover to it and she watched him flex her limb to test the hold. "It's fine," she said with a slight nod.

Placing the other kneepad on her Castle did the same action with that leg and once she'd nodded he stood up, bringing her with him. He waited for her to walk around but was surprised when she only took a few steps before coming back to him.

"We're not playing a game," Beckett reminded him. "Which is why we're only carrying the helmets, not wearing them. At least I hope we're not."

"I know," Castle said as he was wrapping his arm around her at the same time. He leaned down then and proceeded to kiss her, pleased when she was quick to respond with her arms going about his neck. He kissed her as hard as possible until they had to breathe and he only moved to press his forehead against hers telling her, "It won't be so bad."

"I guess I should be relieved I'm not trying to be a model again for this shoot," Beckett said with a sigh though she had to smile at her husband's words. "And I'm not alone."

"You're definitely not," Castle replied. He was a little taken aback when his wife turned her head slightly and they were kissing again deeply.

The two were so wrapped up in one another that it was a shock for them both when they felt their arms being pulled on hard.

"Sorry but the lady is looking for you," Julia said when her parents looked at her in surprise.

Breathing out Beckett let go of her husband and then said to their oldest, "Thank you for getting us."

"I didn't want the lady to see you," Julia said easily before she took her mother's hand.

Stepping out of the locker room at the polo fields Beckett wasn't startled when she and Castle were parted. She managed to keep hold of Julia's hand as she was led over to the makeup artist and couldn't help the déjà vu in what the man told her; having heard much the same her one stint as a model. Finally he was done and she looked at the little girl saying, "Please tell me it's not too much."

"No Mommy," Julia said, shaking her head. "It's just a little bit. But what about Daddy?"

"Too much?" Castle asked, making the two turn to him. He smiled when Julia laughed; since it wasn't that discernible that he'd had any makeup put on; and he leaned over to kiss her forehead. "Where are your sisters?"

"They're still on the fence, petting Alex and Julius," Julia answered. "I left so I could get you."

"I think we should feel special she did that," Castle commented to his wife.

"I think so," Beckett said in amusement. Before she could say anything else though Eliza was running to them and throwing herself at her. "Sweetie," she said with a laugh. "Did you think we left?"

"No I want to see you before you go," the toddler said with a smile.

"I explained we'd be watching behind the scenes," Alexis said.

"She's too young to understand that yet," Castle said, hugging Eliza as she'd gone over to him.

"Mr. Castle, Ms. Beckett?" the woman who had been assigned as their aide for the shoot said as she approached them. "We're ready for you."

"Okay so you two stay with your sister," Castle said as the girls rushed over to Beckett to hug her. "And try not to get in the way of the camera."

"We know Daddy," Julia said with a wide smile. "Hopefully you'll have fun," she then directed to her mother.

"It'll go quickly," Beckett replied, since her daughter was aware of her reluctance with the photo shoot. She watched Castle hug and kiss the girls as she'd done and she told Alexis, "If they want to go for a walk somewhere-"

"I'll take them, don't worry," the young woman replied with a nod. She then watched as her dad and stepmother were led away by the aide to where a chair had been set up in front of the tree where Julius and Alex were tied to.

Julia couldn't help giggling as their parents went straight to their horses, patting their necks and speaking to them in low tones of voice.

"I'm sorry but could we leave the petting for once we're finished?" the photographer asked.

"They would have started to fight against their reins," Beckett said simply before she scratched Alex's forehead. "This is just so they know we're here."

"She's right, they're both a little stubborn," Castle said, reminding the man about how he and his wife had had to take their horses over to the tree themselves.

"Alright, Ms. Beckett I'd like you to sit here and set the helmet on the ground," the photographer said as the aide took the helmet Beckett had in her hand. Watching her sit he frowned a little and said, "Turn slightly so your leg is… great, that's perfect." He then turned his attention to the aide and nodded to her saying, "Give him the mallet. Mr. Castle I'd like you to set your helmet on the back of the chair and when I begin place your hand on your wife's shoulder."

After they were set; according to the photographer; Castle and Beckett kept their expressions serious as the man had suggested and watched him photographing them from a few different angles. They were a little surprised when he stopped and instructed them to leave the small set up for the fence where their horses were.

"What exactly are we doing?" Beckett asked, wanting to know before she got near them.

"I'd like to have you two sit on the fence with your horses on either side of you, as bookends," the photographer explained. "And for the third picture-"

"Third?" Castle asked quickly.

"They added it," the photographer replied with a nod. "I'd like you mounted Ms. Beckett with Mr. Castle next to you."

"I'd like to hold onto the horse myself," Beckett told him as Castle got up on the fence to untie the reins.

"That's fine, I just want him standing with you," the photographer replied. Once the two had climbed up on the fence and their horses' heads were next to them he took pictures, instructing the couple to talk to each other. He was surprised when he managed to get a picture of them smiling at one point and wondered what they were saying since they weren't speaking in English. "Alright you-" he started to say before Beckett turned and hopped onto the back of her horse.

"Mommy!" Eliza squealed in joy as her mother took off down the field.

"He's getting a little anxious," Castle explained to everyone there for the shoot. He was on the back of his horse and he soon started to ride himself, not because Julius was anxious but because he wanted to follow his wife. He was able to soon catch up to her and he called, " _We can't do this for too long_."

" _He's taking pictures_ ," Beckett replied with a smile as they came back to where everyone was, seeing the photographer had climbed up on the fence. " _Another turn_ ," she told her husband and at his nod they started around one more time while their daughters cheered for them.

When they came back to where they'd started Castle called, "Sorry about that, now they'll be able to stay still while you're photographing."

"That's fine, let's just get you ready so we can finish up," the photographer replied. He directed Castle to dismount and hold Julius near him while he stood next to Beckett on Alex.

Not really listening to the continuing commands from the man Beckett smiled over at the girls before she looked at her husband when the photographer called to her to do so. She gently scratched Alex's neck when he shook his head, waiting a little impatiently for the last photographs to be taken. As soon as it was done she watched as the girls hurried into the field and Julia came straight to her. "So what did you think?" she asked her daughter with a smile.

"Seems kinda boring," the little girl said in a soft voice. "That's what you did before?"

"I didn't get to ride a horse then," Beckett said. "Or have your daddy here with me."

"It was better?" Alexis asked.

"It was, are you ready love?" Castle asked.

Sighing Beckett nodded and dismounted into her husband's arms before she shared a quick kiss with him. "How long do we have?"

Looking at his watch Castle replied, "About two hours."

"Okay," Beckett said. "We should grab lunch and head home."

"I want to ride Mommy!" Eliza said in protest.

"Don't you need to brush them or something?" Alexis asked her stepmother and dad.

"We do," Castle replied, looking at his wife.

"Take Eliza," Beckett said, smiling as he and their daughters were all looking at her questioningly. She smiled at the cries from the two and helped Julia up onto Alex's back before she and Castle led their horses to the trailer from their stables.

"We couldn't ride these back could we?" Julia asked, a little startled when almost immediately her parents began to laugh.

"Sorry sweetheart," Castle said quickly. "I asked your mom the same thing earlier and she said no."

"They'd get scared by the traffic," Beckett said. "And we don't have that time anyways."

"If you rode fast," Julia said, smiling down at her mother.

"I want to go fast," Eliza said.

"Not today," Castle said, squeezing her leg as he was standing next to her. "But we'll walk further the next time we can go out on the horses."

"When's that?" Julia asked.

"Yeah, tomorrow?" Eliza added.

"No you have school and it's going to be cold and snowy for a while," Beckett told them. "We're lucky it was a little less cold today."

"What about the snow?" Eliza asked.

Before anyone could answer they'd reached the trailers and Castle and Beckett got their daughters off before they helped the vet who'd come to help them. Once Alex and Julius were in the trailer they spoke to the woman before going over to where their daughters were waiting for them.

"We're riding back with them," Beckett explained. "After we change."

"They're going to wait for you to get ready?" Alexis asked.

"They are," Castle answered. "You can take them to the stables and wait for us there. If you don't mind."

"We don't mind," Julia said instantly.

"We're aware of that," Beckett said, smiling at her daughter. "But Alexis?"

"We'll be waiting for you," the young woman replied. "Come on, that way we can go see the horses before they get back."

Once the three were at the car that Alexis had driven the girls in that morning Castle turned to his wife and told her, "Should we get ready?"

"Mr. Castle, Ms. Beckett?" the aide asked, coming over to them. "Ms. Holton on the phone."

"Thank you," Beckett said as her husband took the cell phone.

"Richard, Kate, I've been told the photo shoot went well," Holton said on the other end. "Which is of course fantastic to hear. I'll be around your home at one."

"We'll be there," Beckett said, sharing a look with Castle. When they'd said goodbye to the woman she couldn't help say in amusement, " _Did she think we'd bow out_?"

" _I guess_ ," Castle told her, slightly laughingly. " _Or else chain the gate to her_." When she laughed softly he reached out to her and took her hand before they made their way to the dressing room. Since the vet was waiting for them with the truck he had to hurry and change after he'd gotten his wife's kneepads off for her. And when he went to Beckett he wasn't surprised when she was changed as well. "You owe me," he told her as soon as she turned to him.

"For what?" Beckett asked in surprise.

"I was a gentleman for you, let you get dressed without any ogling or touching," Castle replied.

"Or color commentary," Beckett said with a smirk. She led him out of the dressing room once their things were in the bag they'd brought; that he was carrying; and she paused at the doorway. "I might take that into consideration," she then told him.

"Really?" Castle said in surprise. He was taken aback again when she leaned over to him and very gently kissed him on the lips. He quickly held onto her as she started to pull away before kissing her that time and much harder than she'd done. He couldn't hold onto her with both arms since he was holding the bag with their uniforms but made do with the hand he did have. Their tongues soon began to stroke at one another until he broke off, remembering their horses were out in the cold. "I'm not going to apologize to you," he breathed heavily before they then stepped outside. "But I will to Alex and Julius."

"Let's just get them back to their stalls," Beckett said in amusement before they went to the truck and climbed in to head to the stables.

* * *

"Are they here?" Julia asked Alexis as they stepped out of one building they'd gone into to look at the horses there.

"It looks like the truck is here," the young woman replied, holding on tightly to Eliza's hand when she tried to get away. "We're going to see them now Lizzy, hold on," she told her.

"I think she wants to see them first," Julia said, smirking slightly knowingly.

"I figured," Alexis said with a slight laugh. "Why don't we surprise them by walking all together into the building?"

"Will we scare them?" Eliza asked, relaxing and letting her sister lead her over to the building where their parents' horses were.

"I hope not, that means we scare Alex and Julius too," Julia told her little sister. "Remember Mommy said it's not good if they get scared."

"Oh… kay," Eliza replied, nodding. She waved to her father who was leaning against Alex's stall and tried not to start running as the two horses were looking out from their abodes. "Hi," she said happily once she was in front of him.

"Hello how was your tour around the stables?" Castle asked. "Kate," he said, looking into the stall.

"I'm almost done," Beckett said, combing Alex's side firmly before she set aside the brush. "Hey, how were they?" she asked Alexis as she was stepping out.

"Very well behaved," the young woman replied. "Though Eliza wanted to ride them all."

"No surprise there," Beckett said, feeding Alex half an apple. She spoke to him in Irish quickly before she said, "Let us wash our hands and then we'll go."

"I'm hungry Mommy," Eliza said then. "Please?"

"You say please when you have something to ask," Castle told her as they walked to the entrance where the sinks were. "And we will eat, don't worry."

After they'd washed their hands Beckett stepped out of the building and saw that the vet they'd rode with was coming towards them. Waving to the woman she told Alexis, "Take the girls to the car, we'll meet you there."

"Why are they walking to her?" Julia asked, looking back and watching as their parents stopped to speak with the black haired woman.

"She's the new vet here," Alexis answered. "And she's also a stable hand since she wants a little more money to bring her family here."

"From where" Eliza asked, having been listening too.

"Mexico," Alexis replied.

"Oooh, I hope she can," Eliza said before they continued to walk.

"That's great news," Beckett was saying to the woman. "When will they be able to come?"

"Around February of next year," the vet said with a smile. "Thank you again for all your help."

"We did what we could," Castle replied, since he'd used some of his connections to help the vet with the necessary paperwork. "Are you going to keep working here?"

"Of course, I need to help my family once we're all together," the vet replied.

"We'd love to meet them if possible," Beckett said. "For now we need to head out, thank you Lupita for your help earlier and getting them back."

"We couldn't have done it without you," Castle told her, shaking her hand after her wife had. "Literally."

After saying goodbye to Lupita, Castle and Beckett went to where their daughters were waiting for them and the former said, "Did anyone decide what to get because now I'm starving."

When the girls smiled Alexis told the two, "We're thinking the café near the house."

"We haven't been there for a while," Beckett commented, nodding her head. "Rick?"

"I'll let you drive," Castle said, gesturing with his hand before Alexis gave the keys to her. When they were on their way he said to Julia and Eliza in the back, "What did you think seeing your first photo shoot?"

"You've seen one Alexis?" Beckett asked before the girls could respond to that.

"I went to a couple, long ago," the young woman said. "And they were okay."

"They weren't like the one I had at the Precinct," Castle said, shaking his head quickly when he saw that his wife was looking at him.

"Good but girls," Beckett said quickly before the two could ask what they were talking about. "What did you think?"

"It was interesting," Julia said as her sister looked over at her to answer. "And it went fast."

"There were only three pictures," Castle said. "We wouldn't have brought you if there was a full spread," he then told them. "And good thing they decided to use a polo theme."

"Yeah so we could see 'lex and Julius," Eliza said with a smile.

"Which is always important," Beckett said, trying not to laugh as the toddler had been so serious. She was parking at that time and after the car was off she went to Julia since she'd been sitting behind her and took her hand. "You enjoyed it," she stated.

"I did, 'cause doing that is good for your books right?" Julia asked her mother.

"It is, it's why we did it," Castle said, walking with them. "Are you worried people might not want to read? Because if you are you've been talking to your gram too much."

Laughing softly Julia shook her head and explained quickly as ahead of them Alexis and Eliza were entering the café, "I kind of want everyone to see that you're the best parents and you're in love too," becoming a little shy as she spoke.

"Really?" Castle asked as Beckett hugged their oldest tightly. When she nodded he embraced her tightly and then said, "It might not show we're the best parents but I think it's more important you know that."

Smiling Julia gave him a final squeeze before letting go and taking his hand as they followed Beckett inside to get their lunch.

Taking the food to go the family returned home afterwards before they gathered at the kitchen table with the meal.

"Macca, stop jumping," Alexis said with a laugh. "He doesn't need to be fed does he?"

"No he just wants what we're having," Beckett replied. "Macca," she said firmly. "Sit." When the dog immediately did so she smiled at the girls who were watching and said to them, "Eat we can't feed him, remember what Dr. Spinner told us at his last check up."

"What are we gonna do after we finish?" Julia asked after taking a few bites of her tuna sandwich.

"You're finishing up your food already?" Castle asked her jokingly.

Giggling for a moment Julia then said, "No I'm just wondering what we're gonna do."

"We have the interview," Beckett reminded her. "After that… we'll see."

"Play?" Eliza said. "Before we have to go to school."

"Outside," Julia said immediately.

Looking outside Castle started to open his mouth to say no as there were some flakes drifting down from the sky by then when she spoke again.

"Eliza can stay inside," Julia said.

"That's a little unfair," Alexis commented.

"I would keep her inside," Beckett said. "But I think we'll stay today Julia."

Sighing the little girl said, "I had to try."

"I don't blame you, I'd be saying the same too to my mom if I was your age," Castle said. "But we'll have fun in here still."

"I hope so," Julia confessed.

"Wait until we're done," Beckett told her, squeezing her arm gently.

After they'd gone back to eating the girls were quiet as they were looking outside; waiting to see if the snow would fall any harder. The others talked among themselves before they were finished and clearing up, trying to work fast as they had paid attention to the time and it was nearly time for their interview.

At the tone of the chime Castle dried his hands after his wife had handed him the dish towel and he followed her over to the front door where he pressed the button for the intercom. "Hello?" he asked.

"This is Janet Holton," the woman said on the other end. "I'm here for the interview."

"Now the moment of truth," Castle said, looking at his and Beckett's daughters behind her. "Do we open the gate or-"

"Dad," Alexis said, rolling her eyes as Beckett cut him off by pressing the button.

"Please tell me you're going to behave while she's talking to us," she told her husband as she turned to him with her hand on the doorknob.

"If I get a kiss," Castle said. "Yes," he then was quick to utter as she gave him one of her looks at his request.

Outside once the journalist was out of her car she said to the couple on their porch, "What a beautiful house," writing on a pad of paper. When she looked up she saw that Castle and Beckett were looking at her in some concern and she was quick to assure them saying, "I'm not going to be too descriptive, just that it's a beautiful house." She studied it again and then nodded telling them, "It suits you."

"Thank you, please come inside," Beckett told her.

"Hello," Holton said, smiling at the two little girls and young woman in the foyer.

"This is my daughter Alexis," Castle said after he'd closed the front door.

"And these are our daughters Julia and Eliza," Beckett continued.

"Hi," Julia said shyly, waving to the woman slightly as Eliza hid behind their big sister.

"Your daughters are adorable," Holton said with a smile at the two. "And you're here?" she asked Alexis.

"You heard I was in college?" the young woman asked, knowing why the journalist had said that.

"My boss said you were college aged and might not be here," Holton replied with a nod.

"I'm on winter break," Alexis replied.

"We'd like to do this interview in the family room," Castle then said, getting Holton's attention. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Daddy I'm thirsty," Eliza whispered before the woman could answer.

"Some water if it's not too much trouble," Holton then said. As Castle was leaving to get the drinks she followed Beckett with her two daughters holding on tightly to her hands. She was tempted to get her recorder out to speak into it but held back, not wanting to give away how she'd be structuring the interview just yet. "So your daughters are going to be here with us," she commented once she was sitting in an armchair across from the couch where Beckett was sitting with her girls.

"Is that a problem?" she asked the journalist.

"Oh no but I'm planning on asking about your relationship," Holton informed her.

"Oh good," Julia said suddenly. When the woman looked at her she blushed and then said, "I was hoping you could say how much my parents are in love."

Castle, walking into the family room just at that moment, paused for a second before he set the tray he held of drinks down on the coffee table. "I gave you some juice; we have an abundance of it."

"Pineapple," Eliza said, feeling a little surer of herself with her mother's arm wrapped tightly around her. "It's good."

"I'm sure it is," Holton said, watching the toddler sipping from her cup then. "She looks like you Ms. Beckett."

"I hear that all the time," she replied with a smile, knowing the woman was trying to ease Eliza into being comfortable. "Can we begin? The weather might be getting worse."

"Are you going back to the city?" Castle asked.

"It's supposed to hold off until tonight so I should make it," Holton replied, taking her recorder out of her pocket. "This," she directed to Julia and Eliza. "Is what I use to remember the interview since it's very hard to do that in my mind."

"Cool," Julia replied. "Are you going to ask us questions?"

"No, your parents didn't want me doing that," Holton replied. "So I'll just be talking to them. December sixteenth, Castle-Beckett household. The couple sits on a couch in their suburban beach house, their daughters with them as the oldest child sits in an armchair to my right." She saw that the girls looked confused but was on a roll so continued with, "They're dressed warmly but casually, a striking pair even out of their polo uniforms."

"Daddy, is she gonna hit you for your clothes?" Eliza asked in confusion, sounding a little horrified as well.

"No," Castle said with a slight laugh. "Striking in this case means good looking, attractive."

"Oh, good," Eliza said. "Don't hit my daddy."

"I won't," Holton said. "You were both interviewed nine years ago by this publication and at the time you were partners at the NYPD. A lot has changed since we last spoke with you but there is one thing that remains the same, your crime solving."

"Yeah we find it hard to let go of that," Castle began.

"Let me know how exactly you came to be consulting on cases with the Hamptons PD," Holton said.

Together Castle and Beckett related the details of how it was they had official positions, surprised the woman was starting out with that first. When she hesitated to ask the next question he told her, "Don't worry, they know what we do we just don't tell them heavy details," as he nodded to the girls.

"Right, actually they're what I wanted to talk about in relation to your work," Holton replied. "Does it worry you at all? The danger there is and your daughters?"

"We try to be as safe as possible," Beckett said first. "Since they're always first in our minds."

"Of course," Holton replied, noting something on the pad of paper she also had in front of her. "And do you worry about your husband Kate?"

"He's been doing this for a long time now," Beckett said, smiling at her husband before she had to help Eliza at her moving to get down from the couch. "And he knows what to do and not do."

"Plus I have our daughters to think of too," Castle added.

"Do you enjoy your work?" Holton asked.

"We do, not because we're morbid and we need to be around that kind of thing constantly," Castle said as he looked over at his wife.

"He's right, we try to find justice for the victims; it's what we've always tried to do," Beckett added.

"But it's understood by Chief Davis if things ever get too intense or too much of a risk then we walk away," Castle told her.

Nodding Holton made another notation before she said, "Now I wonder if I can talk to you about your writing together?" When the couple nodded she smiled at Julia and then said, "Maybe your book with your daughter?"

"Better to start with us," Beckett suggested as she looked down to see her oldest blushing.

"You used to write on your own," Holton said to Castle. "Was it difficult to write with your wife?"

"Not in the slightest," he replied. "I had asked her some questions when we were just dating and she helped me with a number of things with regards to that. So to have her working on writing in more detail was an easy transition."

"And what about you?" Holton asked Beckett. "You were a detective before you moved here to the Hamptons and began writing. Was that a harder transition?"

"I had done some… creative writing before," Beckett began with. "In school, never anything on my own, and I did enjoy it. And…" She paused there before Holton looked up at her and she then continued saying, "I've been a fan of Rick's writing for a very long time and of the genre so that helped me become a writer. That and my husband." She slid her hand into Castle's and their fingers entwined tightly automatically.

"Can I ask what you take your inspiration from?" Holton asked, watching them closely.

"Different things," Castle said, feeling Beckett's hand squeezing his at the journalist's question. "Sometimes cases we've been through, that she had before we met and also just what we think of ourselves. But it's mostly the latter in the end."

"And there are no difficulties when you write together?" Holton said.

"We had to learn a little at first how we would do things together exactly," Beckett said. "With regards to writing. And after a little touch and go moments," she said, smiling at her husband. "We learned the best way to do it."

"We go back and forth," Castle explained. "With dialogue I'll take Moor and she'll take Green. And with other writing we'll split it, so we have a good method."

"It sounds like it," Holton said, nodding in agreement while she was writing again. "Now the most obvious difference from the past article is your relationship. I'm not here to delve into anything specific but I just wonder and I'm sure readers will wonder how it's going now."

"It's good, they're really in love," Julia said suddenly.

Laughing softly at her Beckett said, "She's right, we still are after the years we've been together."

"How long have you been married?" Holton asked.

"Four years, we'll be married five this coming August," Castle said.

"Are you planning on doing anything for that?" Holton then said.

"Renewing our vows," Beckett said simply in response.

Looking at her notes Holton nodded and said, "Thank you both I think I have enough here for the article." She stood with the couple and as they walked her to the front door she told them, "You'll be sent the pictures we choose for the article as you requested and you'll have an advance copy of the magazine next month."

"We'll be looking forward to seeing it," Castle said as they stepped out onto the porch.

"Thank you for not talking to our daughter about the book we did with her," Beckett then said.

"I thought you might want to pass on that after what you said earlier," Holton replied. "But I hope what we have will meet with your approval."

"I think it will," Castle said, seeing Beckett nodding next to him in agreement. They said goodbye to the journalist before watching her leave in the car she'd arrived in and they looked at each other as he closed the door. "So, not bad."

"Better than the first one," Beckett said with a smile. "I wasn't mad at you this time around."

"No," Castle said, leaning over to her. They shared a kiss then, only parting when they were hit by the body of their youngest daughter who had run up to them. "Okay, I guess you two are ready to play now?" he said, reaching down to pick her up before he threw her up into the air to her delighted shriek.

"You're sure we can't go outside?" Julia asked. When her mother just looked at her she playfully snapped her fingers saying, "I thought that would work."

"It would have if we hadn't looked outside just now saying goodbye to the reporter," Beckett said wryly. "Rick," she said as her husband was holding their youngest upside down.

"I wanna play Mommy," Eliza said, her voice becoming a little distorted as her father set her right side up.

"So what do you want to do?" Beckett asked them.

"Why don't we play with the floor checkers Gram got us?" Julia suggested as her little sister looked at her questioningly.

"Yeah, we didn't play it yet," Eliza said eagerly.

"It's close to Christmas," Castle said, turning to his wife.

With a slight smile Beckett told the two, "Go ahead and grab it."

"You didn't want to play?" Alexis asked.

"Oh no, you mistake my sigh before I spoke," Beckett told her and Castle who were looking at her in concern. "I just wish your grandmother had waited for Christmas to give that to them."

"She has other stuff she hasn't given to them yet," Alexis replied. "Luckily I managed to convince her last month to wait until then. The checkers she couldn't wait for since she knows you're teaching Julia how to play chess already."

"She wants to give Eliza a leg up with that?" Castle asked. When his daughter nodded he smiled and followed her over to the family room where the girls were setting up the checkerboard, which was a blanket, on the floor.

While the girls were pulling Alexis and Castle over to them Beckett was following with a small smile on her face still. She was recalling two weeks ago when they'd picked up the young woman at JFK for her holiday break as it had been a moment she couldn't help remember as easily as she was then.

* * *

 _"Calm down you two," Castle was saying to the girls as they tried to run out of his hold on both their hands. "We'll see your sister soon."_

 _"Is it funny we're so excited when we just saw her?" Julia asked her mother who was walking next to them, Martha on the other side of her._

 _"No it means you love her," Beckett replied with a smile. "A lot."_

 _"Lots a lot," Eliza commented before she stopped walking. "Daddy can I-" she started to ask before she was lifted up onto her father's shoulders. She held onto him tightly then as they walked to where passengers were walking out from a hall and she asked, "Is she there?"_

 _"This is for another flight," Castle replied, looking at the arrivals board next to the doorway. "She's here but I bet you she's going through customs."_

 _"Is she gonna have enough stuff for a month?" Julia asked._

 _"More than that," Beckett said. "And she had money for a third suitcase so she'll be fine."_

 _"Ooh, I wanna see 'lexis," Eliza said excitedly. "Daddy, go down?"_

 _After the toddler was standing in front of them the family watched all the people coming out from the flights that were landing. They were searching for the young woman in all the faces that were passing them by with no luck though they wouldn't stop doing that._

 _"Was she sitting in the back of the plane Richard?" Martha asked her son when they still hadn't seen her._

 _"No she was first class," Castle replied with a frown._

 _"There she is!" Julia cried out in joy as she saw her sister's familiar red hair. She and Eliza took off then, running to Alexis until they had reached her and throwing themselves at her as hard as they could._

 _"Wait," Alexis said with a laugh as she hugged her sisters tightly. "We need to get out of the way."_

 _"Are you happy to come home?" Eliza asked, sounding a little concerned._

 _"Of course I am," Alexis replied. "We just need to get out of the way of everyone behind us." As soon as she'd led them to the side she knelt and hugged her sisters again telling them, "I'm so happy to see you two. I missed you."_

 _"Me too," Julia said, kissing her cheek._

 _"And me!" Eliza exclaimed, kissing her other cheek._

 _"Girls," Beckett said as she, Castle and Martha had walked over to them. "Let your daddy and gram say hello."_

 _"I missed you too Dad," Alexis said as she hugged her father tightly. "I'm so glad to be home."_

 _"I wish it was for good," Castle said. He smiled when she laughed and kissed the side of her head before he let her go to his mother._

 _"Gram, of course I missed you," Alexis told her with a smile as they embraced._

 _"I missed you too darling," Martha replied, rubbing her back. "But I think Julia and Eliza edged us all out."_

 _"It looks like it," Alexis replied before she turned to her stepmother._

 _"These are for you," Beckett said, handing her the bouquet of roses that Castle had bought for her. "From all of us, welcome home."_

 _"Thank you," Alexis said, looking at her family. She then hugged Beckett with one arm and said, "I'm glad to see you too."_

 _"Believe me, I'm happy you're home," Beckett said with a nod, smiling at her. "Should we head home?"_

 _"Yes," Martha said. When Alexis looked at her she explained, "I'm staying for a week, since you're going to the beach house."_

 _"Great, let's go so I can play with my sisters," Alexis said to that before her sisters cried out and grabbed the pockets of her coat as they left._

 _Beckett, walking with Castle who was pushing the cart with the young woman's luggage on it, smiled as she watched their daughters ahead of them, talking eagerly together about Christmas and what they could do with Alexis home. She reached out and squeezed her husband's arm not surprised at the smile still on his face as she knew he was relieved they were all together and she had to admit she felt the same as they stepped out into the cold afternoon sun._

* * *

"I don't know," Castle said, watching Eliza standing above the blanket. "I think it's better if you set them down while you're lying down."

"I think we stopped playing checkers a while ago," Alexis said in amusement as she watched Eliza drop the large red checker piece she was holding.

"Maybe you should play the toss game we have," Beckett commented, sitting on the couch with her tablet.

"I'll get it," Castle said, standing up. "Ready?" he asked the girls. When they nodded he grabbed two of the corners of the blanket and smiled when the two giggled at the sound the pieces made in the middle of it, hitting together.

Closing the site she was looking at; since she was checking on a gift that her husband had ordered for Alexis; Beckett closed her tablet and went over to him as he picked up the board that was the tossing game and spoke to him quickly in Irish.

"Great," Castle replied with a nod. "Listen, you want to play with them? I was going to start dinner."

"Do you? Or is it that you don't want to throw?" Beckett teased him. When he looked at her she kissed him on the lips quickly and told him, "Go, we'll play a little and then wash up so they can set the table."

Nodding Castle handed her the game and then went to the girls, kissing them before he told them, "I'm going to make dinner so play with your mom and sister okay?"

"Kay," Eliza said.

"We can't help you?" Julia asked.

"Better you play, remember you have school tomorrow," Castle replied.

"Ready girls?" Beckett called to them after she'd set up the board. She smiled at her husband as he paused in the doorway to the room and then turned back as Eliza was handing her one of the pouches that came with the game. "You don't want me to throw first do you?" she asked in surprise.

"She does," Julia told her with a smile. "But I said it should go in order of age."

"I agree," Alexis said.

"How do you know how to throw," Beckett said. "Your dad never mentioned doing that with you."

"He did, he's okay at throwing," Alexis said.

"It's passable," Beckett said, smiling when her stepdaughter did.

"I'm still right here in the doorway," Castle said. He tried to sound offended but had a hard time doing that since the girls were heavily giggling at his tone.

"I think you throw good Daddy," Eliza said, hurrying over to him. "Throw this one now!" she cried, handing him a pouch.

"From way over- oh, over here, sorry," Castle said quickly as she pulled him to where everyone else was standing. He was about to throw when he paused and said, "I can throw over right?"

"Yes," Beckett said, smiling at him.

Tossing it Castle watched the pouch land on the highest score space and said, "I have an advantage."

"I think being as tall as you are hurts your chances more," Beckett said, as they watched Julia throw her pouch right on top of his. "So you're not bad. Now go I don't want them going to bed late."

"I do," Julia said, looking up at both of them.

"Not unexpected," Castle said, ruffling her hair before he left them. He smiled as he heard Eliza crying out before there was the smack of a pouch on the board of the game and then pushed himself to go so he could finish and rejoin them.


	3. The News Today (Part 2)

As they were playing Julia looked at her mother from time to time before she felt her hand on her shoulder. "Sorry, I was thinking about our book," she told her.

"It'll be alright sweetie," Beckett said, putting her arms around her as they watched Eliza and Alexis throwing. "We told you the reason they pushed back your book was because they're touching up some of the illustrations."

"Are you sure it's not 'cause of my writing?" Julia asked shyly.

"No," Beckett said reassuringly. She stroked the back of her head and said, "You can't tell who wrote what."

Julia frowned for a moment before sighing and saying, "Did you get worried before your first book with Daddy came out?"

"Of course but I did have your daddy to write with," Beckett replied. "If it had just been me by myself I probably wouldn't have written in the first place." She then smiled and said, "No probably; I wouldn't have written. So luckily we had your daddy to write with us."

"And you," Julia said firmly, hugging her tighter. "Well now I don't have to worry what people will think about it until after Christmas."

"Exactly," Beckett said with a smile. She looked over at Eliza as she ran up to them and said, "What is it sweetie?"

"Come and play with us," the toddler said, hopping on both her feet. As her sister came up to her and took her hand she giggled heavily and pulled her back to the game, their mother following them.

Nearly an hour later Castle was walking to the doorway of the family room, smiling when he saw that Beckett was sitting on the couch with Eliza wrapped up in her arms. "Are they done?" he asked her.

"We all are," Alexis answered for her stepmother.

"We're relaxing," Julia said, going over to him and hugging him.

"What's that for sweetheart?" Castle asked with a smile.

"Just 'cause," Julia replied. She smiled as her father kissed the top of her head and then watched him go over to the couch, following after him.

"It's ready?" Beckett said as she allowed him to take Eliza from her.

"Yep, if anyone's hungry they can follow me and Eliza to the table to eat," Castle told them all. He smiled when Julia rushed over to him and wrapped her hands around his arm before he looked at his wife and oldest daughter.

When she had reached Castle, Beckett was surprised when he set Eliza down and she watched as Alexis led the girls over to the door. "Why-" she started to say.

"I don't know," Castle replied. He took her hand and they went to the doorway before he saw that Alexis was following the girls over to the kitchen table. He then looked at Beckett and leaned over, kissing her tenderly on the lips as he held onto the small of her back. It didn't linger and when they'd parted he murmured, "We have later."

"I know I had the same thought in mind," Beckett replied.

"What?" Castle asked, wondering at the smile on her face.

"Nothing, later," Beckett replied before they kissed one another tenderly and quickly. They headed over to their daughters and began to get the dinner on the table before they sat around it with them. As they began to eat she couldn't help reflect on how different it was with Alexis there on a more regular basis, feeling almost as it had when they'd been in the city and essentially living together in the loft. Listening to Julia and the young woman talking towards the end of the meal she was startled out of her musings when she heard her cousin's foster son being named.

"What about Louis?" Castle said, slightly surprised himself to hear the name spoken.

"Nothing," Alexis said. "He and your cousins," she said, directing the last to Beckett. "Took me to Heathrow."

"That was nice of them," Beckett said, glancing at Julia who was frowning at her big sister. "It looks like we're finished," she said to bring their attention to the meal.

"We'll clean up tonight," Alexis said, looking to Julia.

"Then we'll help clear up the table," Castle said, standing up to do so. After he'd helped Eliza down from her chair he and Beckett began to take everything off the table before they went together to the family room with their youngest. "Kate-" he started to say.

Shaking her head Beckett stopped him before she told him, "If it's something she wants to tell you then she will."

"Right," Castle said, calming down at the firm tone of his wife's voice. He then sighed and said, "Well I guess we should pick something out for you to play Eliza, before you need to go to bed."

Inside the kitchen Julia was saying to her sister, "Don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad," Alexis replied giving her a plate to put in the dishwasher. "I'm just not ready to tell Dad."

"You should tell him now," Julia said. "If you tell him right before you go back you're going to make him think that you're gonna be on dates with someone from another country and he's going to keep thinking about that. And what happens if you get close to Louis too."

Thinking about that Alexis had to admit that her sister was right so she sighed and said, "I'll tell him when we're in the family room with them. When did you get so smart?"

"It's not that," Julia protested. "I just know Daddy."

"That's true," Alexis said. "Okay, here's the last cup let's go-" she began to say.

"Do you guys want hot chocolate?" Castle asked, coming into the room then. "That'll be dessert tonight."

"Sure," Julia said. She looked at Alexis pointedly as Castle went to grab the tea kettle and when she shook her head she sighed. "I'm gonna go with Mommy and Eliza," she told the two before leaving.

"What's wrong with your sister tonight?" Castle asked, looking over at his daughter while the water was heating up.

"Nothing," Alexis replied. "So how are you and Kate doing?"

Glancing at her as he knew that for an obvious change of subject Castle said, "You've seen us, caught us that one time too-"

"Dad," Alexis said in embarrassment as she didn't want to recall the fact that she'd stepped in on him and her stepmother embroiled in a passionate kiss that they hadn't parted from as they'd never noticed her the week before.

"So we're good," Castle finished, smiling at her. He was going to ask her what was wrong but by then the kettle was whistling so he was quick to get it on the tray before they went to the family room.

Alexis waited, watching while her father poured the hot water into cups before she felt it was a good time to speak. Clearing her throat she then said, "Dad?" When he looked at her she said, "Before I came home Louis and I talked and we found out we… like each other. So we're going to have our first date the first Saturday when we're back in Oxford."

Castle glanced at his wife and smiled back at his daughter before saying, "It doesn't surprise me that you are. What does is that it took you this long to get to that point."

"If you're worried I might stay in England-" Alexis began to say.

"It's okay," Castle said quickly. "That does worry me but if Louis makes you that happy that you want to stay over there then you better find a place with an extra bedroom for me."

"I will," Alexis said with a soft laugh. "Does it bother you?" she then said to Beckett.

"He's not a blood relation," she answered. "And we're not related by blood," Beckett added, motioning between herself and her stepdaughter. "So that's not really any concern to me."

"Are you gonna kiss Louis?" Eliza asked after there was a pause in the conversation.

Laughing slightly as her cheeks flushed, Alexis said, "Maybe just a kiss on the cheek."

"Your daddy and I kiss the way we do because we've been together for a long time," Beckett explained to the toddler at her dismayed expression. "A kiss on the cheek is nice still."

"She's right it is," Alexis said as she opened the cover of the Boggle Jr. game that Eliza had chosen to play. "Now, do you still want to play this?"

"Yeah," Eliza said eagerly.

Watching as their daughters began to play; Beckett squeezed Castle's hand, relieved when he squeezed her back as she had been wondering if he was alright after the announcement. She pulled him over to her a little and then murmured near his ear, " _I'm surprised we're all so sure things will work out between them_."

" _We know him_ ," Castle began, turning his head back to her. " _And his personality works with hers_."

Smiling as she had spoken with her husband about that already Beckett nodded and then turned her attention to Eliza who was asking her to play with her. "When you have that date," she then said to her daughter in law. "You'll have to tell us what you do for it."

"Yeah like Mommy and Daddy tell us when they go to dinner together," Julia said, watching as her mother and little sister were starting to play.

"I will," Alexis said absently. "And Louis mentioned something about making dinner for us."

"He did?" Castle asked, startled.

"Yeah, why?" Alexis asked, wondering at his reaction.

"That was what we did our first dinner together," Beckett replied. "You know, since we were a little afraid to go out."

"How come you never told us about that?" Julia asked, sounding indignant.

"There's not much to say," Castle continued. "I made dinner at your mom's apartment, we ate and we talked."

"We did," Beckett said with a smile when the girls looked to her. "That's how most of our dates were, simple."

"Are they simple now?" Julia asked.

"No," Castle said with a slight laugh as he shook his head. "But they're not dates either; we don't need to get to know one another as much as if we'd met and started dating."

"I don't wanna," Eliza announced to that, her nose slightly wrinkled.

"Date?" Alexis asked in amusement. "Why?"

"It's too hard," Eliza replied.

"You have to be grown up to do that," Julia said, looking at her father as he took her game piece away from her. "So we're going to be smarter when we start doing that."

"That's not for years though," Castle told them. "Come on, time for you to get to bed sweetheart."

Eliza was going to protest but before she could her father was picking her up and carrying her over to the stairs. She looked back and saw that her sisters were remaining behind and she said, "Jules has to go too."

"They're going to clean up and then come with us," Beckett said in reply.

"She doesn't want to play?" Castle asked in surprise.

"No, she's going to go to her room until it's time for bed," Beckett said. They had reached Eliza's room by then and she waited for Castle to change their youngest into her pajamas before she led her over to the bathroom so she could brush her teeth.

"Hi," Eliza said with a beaming smile at her sisters as they walked into the room once her father had set her on her bed.

"Hey is it time?" Alexis asked. When both Castle and Beckett nodded she went over with Julia to the bed where they sat and she said, "You first?"

"I guess if we go youngest to oldest," Julia replied. She then hugged Eliza tightly and said, "Night Lizzy, love you."

"Love you too Jules," Eliza replied, smiling widely at her. "And you 'lexis," she said as the young woman then hugged her. She shared a kiss with her and giggled saying, "Lots, love you lots."

"I love you Lizzy," Alexis said, smoothing back her hair and pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "Sweet dreams."

"What she said," Castle said shortly. When Eliza wrinkled her nose at him he chuckled and then said, "I'm kidding, I love you Eliza. And sleep tight okay?"

"Yeah, I love you Daddy," the toddler replied after hugging him tightly. She shared a kiss with her father before looking over at her mother who sat in his place. "And I love you too Mommy, lots and lots," she said seriously.

"I love you as much Eliza," Beckett replied, embracing her closely. "Sweet dreams," she then told her before she shared a kiss with her. After they'd parted she tucked the little girl in securely and once she stood, her youngest was asleep. Smiling widely at that she turned and then left with the others, Castle closing the lights and the door slightly behind them.

"I'm going to say goodnight now," Alexis said to her family.

"Louis?" Julia murmured.

"She's right," Alexis said, though her cheeks were a little flushed. "So goodnight Jules, I'll see you in the morning. Love you."

"Love you too 'lexis," Julia said, hugging her tightly. She kissed her sister's cheek after she kissed hers and watched her hug their father before saying goodnight to him and Beckett. She looked at her parents when they were alone in the hall and said, "Are we late?"

"No," Beckett replied with a smile. "Come on," she said as she led her to her room. When they were inside she helped her daughter change before letting her go to the bathroom to brush her teeth while her husband came into the room then. "So no chance for severed heads or knives," she told him teasingly.

"I hope he knows how lucky he is," Castle said, standing in front of her.

"I'm sure Alexis will tell him if she hasn't already," Beckett replied.

"Do you think you can tell her to talk to you about… how he is once they date?" Castle asked his wife.

"I was thinking about that," Beckett said with a nod.

"She wants to talk to you," Julia said to her parents as she came out of her bathroom. She smiled when they looked at her and she explained, "Since you're her stepmom."

"I'll talk to her tomorrow," Beckett said, smiling at her husband. "So, is everything ready for school tomorrow?" she said, turning to their daughter.

"Yeah my homework is done and my books are ready for me to take back," Julia replied, climbing onto the bed. "Are you gonna write tomorrow?"

"Maybe," Castle said, looking at his wife.

"It's time," Beckett said, standing to get out of his way. She watched as he sat where she had been and said, "You can take your time love."

Surprised Castle checked his watch and saw that she was right; he had a little more time to linger before he said good night to their daughter. "Okay, so… your calendar?" he said.

"Oh that's right, thanks Daddy," Julia said, hurrying over to the calendar where she was crossing off the days until Christmas. "Nine days," she said.

"We're almost there," Beckett replied as the little girl went back to where she'd been sitting before. "And we know you're excited for it."

"Of course she is," Castle said, smiling at her. "I don't know how you couldn't be."

Yawning Julia said, "You are too right?"

"Not as much as you," Castle said seeing her looking at her mother. "I think it's time," he commented.

"Yeah," Julia said with a slight sigh, too tired suddenly to argue. She hugged her father as tightly as she could and shared a kiss with him before saying, "I love you Daddy."

"Love you too sweetheart, night," Castle told her, squeezing her once more before he stood up.

Pulling the covers over Julia's legs Beckett told her, "Goodnight Julia, I love you."

"I love you too Mommy," the little girl replied before she was hugging her mother tightly. "Night."

Beckett then shared a kiss with Julia and stood to tuck her in before kissing her on the forehead.

Watching her parents walk over to the doorway Julia kept her eyes on them for a moment before turning onto her side and closing her eyes to let herself sleep.

After they were sure their daughter was set Castle and Beckett closed the light and door slightly before he touched her arm. When she turned to him he took her hand, pulling her into a tight embrace as she responded in turn before their lips met gently.

* * *

The fire was quiet, the contained flames shooting straight up and providing some warmth to the room. It was silent as well and on the bed Castle and Beckett broke that when they finally parted from their kiss, panting heavily for air. They were both naked, having rushed into their room and immediately divested one another of their clothing until they were bare to each another.

"So what do I owe you exactly?" Beckett asked, the first words either of them had spoken since they'd said goodnight to their oldest.

Castle didn't answer that at first; instead let his eyes roam down her body until he traveled back up it, staring at her intensely. "You," he said simply.

Beckett felt her heart thud in her chest suddenly and told him, "That's very easy to give you."

"What more could I ask for?" Castle asked, attempting a shrug though it was difficult with the way he was holding himself above her. He froze when his wife took his hand and gently pressed it against her sex before he pulled away and shook his head. "I can't love, not like that," he told her.

"Not this time?" Beckett asked in amusement since she knew he was leaving that out.

"No, sorry," Castle said, feigning seriousness. He laughed with her before he was kissing her again and when they'd parted said, "Let me…"

"Please," Beckett breathed out. She nearly gasped as her husband slid into her body, making her close her eyes tightly in pleasure at the sensation. She could feel every last inch of him until he was completely sheathed within her and her next breath left her on a shaky exhale. "God… I don't… what are you going to do?" she said.

Knowing that wasn't really a question but a hint to him that he had the decision at that moment Castle leaned down and captured her lips with his own. When he finally pulled away from her he told her, "Take your gorgeous body Kate." And with that he began to thrust, breathing out hard at the feel of her instantly clamping down around him before she held onto him tightly around the neck. He was moving slowly and as she worked to meet that pace he started to kiss around her shoulders, trying to keep himself from outright racing to her breasts as his instinct was telling him to do. He distracted himself a little by focusing on the sensation of her around him, attempting to draw him further within her, and he breathed out her name before he moved so they were face to face.

Tilting her head back Beckett felt his lips move along her chin and then down to her neck before he was nipping at her pulse hungrily. It sent a jolt through her that made everything almost seem to freeze before she felt him moving within her again. Her fingers were tangled in his hair and she led him a little lower on her body before he was reaching her breasts. His mouth taking her right nipple led her to gasp out his name in pleasure immediately and she held onto him even tighter as he proceeded to suckle at her. Each time his mouth moved a little harder around her she was gently jerking against him, making their hips slam together. When she calmed down she finally couldn't take it anymore and told him, "Please… Rick… fuck me."

At her breathy request Castle forced himself away from her left breast and then kissed her. He was trying to distract her for a moment, enjoying the way they felt moving together and feeling each other so much easier. But when his wife stopped he had to pull away from her, looking into her eyes as he asked, "Why-"

"Turn over," Beckett said simply. When he hesitated for a moment she didn't pause to force him to but instead of giving in to temptation and riding him for all she was worth she instead pulled him up to her before she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their kiss delayed them moving yet again but she could tell he didn't care either as they were quick to roll their tongues around each other repeatedly. Only when they'd pulled away from one another did she start to move but instead she rolled her hips twice in a row. Her gasp mingling with her husband's groan, she then proceeded to rock against him, feeling him responding in turn before they were falling into yet another kiss.

Running his hands over his wife's bare back Castle returned her kiss hungrily before they were very slowly parting to catch their breath. He looked at her closely and said, "This is what you wanted?"

"No," Beckett breathed since she was still moving on him. "This," and with that she commenced doing what she'd had in mind before. She cried out as the up and down motion made her feel more of their pleasure, his fingers gripping at her back letting her know her husband felt the same. They were moving together again, far faster than before and she couldn't help saying, "If you want to take over… you can," moaning in the middle of that as their hips smacked hard against each other.

Not replying to that Castle placed his hands firmly next to each other which allowed him to push on her back before he leaned down and proceeded to brush his lips over her breasts. He then flicked out his tongue and as his wife was moaning he realized that she was rocking against him again. He was tempted to take her comment about taking over seriously but then decided she was following how he'd made love to her before their move in position. So he moved to curl his tongue around her right nipple before he did the same with the other and took that one in his mouth. For a moment he would have almost considered the fact that she might be a little tired of him doing that but she started to rake her nails over the back of his head and he found he needed to continue. He went back and forth over her mounds, kissing and sucking every chance that he had before he moved to her lips.

As her own lips throbbed heavily at the way her husband's were crushed to her Beckett was stroking the back of his head until he moved away from her. She wondered how long they'd been together in that position as her husband was nearly slamming her down on her back again. And she also wondered how she missed the fact that he had left her body, only aware he'd done so because he was entering her once more. He rammed into her hard and she allowed him to take her legs, placing them under his arms before she crossed her ankles. His first thrust then was deep and her eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head as the explosion was literal in every sense. She was trying to cope with the sensation of him against her, within her and feeling him and she had no idea how she was able to do so in the end. Holding onto Castle by his arms she raised her head a little when he leaned down to her and she relished in how close they were in that moment and whispered it to him when he was moving away from her, stammering slightly as he was abruptly achieving a few shallow thrusts against her.

"So…" Castle began to say. But that dropped off when she slid her legs down so she could wrap them around his back and he was thrusting harder and faster while her heels were almost pounding into his ass. He kissed her frantically as soon as he could and they were dueling rapidly, their lips clinging together at the same time. He had to pull away from her with a gasp, though it took all his self control not to just start kissing her again even while she was panting for air. "I… love you Kate," he gasped again to her, in an attempt to distract him from the possibility of hurting her.

"I love you too Rick… please, harder," Beckett begged, feeling bad for a moment that she had said that so close to her I love you. But when Castle was raising her by her ass and placing her on his legs she forgot, more so when she had to forget what he was making her feel. His hands cupped her breasts firmly and she had her eyes closed tightly in rapture, feeling everything in her body growing to such a degree she wasn't sure how much longer she had.

"I don't care," Castle said to her, not realizing she wasn't aware that she had spoken. "I just want to know that you feel as much as I… do… Come for me Kate, let me know you can't take what we do to each other. That I drive you as crazy… like you do to me…"

"Yes! Oh… Rick! I can't… I love you! Don't stop fucking me!" Beckett cried out as loudly as she could as every last bit of self control within her snapped. Her back arched for just a few seconds before she was lying back down and writhing against Castle as he moved to his hands and knees above her. She couldn't speak much more than his name, repeating it nearly deliriously as she tried to take the extent of her ecstasy. It nearly brought her over the edge again when her husband joined her in his own pleasure and she focused on the sensation of their bodies moving together roughly until her body came down from its peak that had her trembling as he made a few vigorous final thrusts within her before becoming immobile; uttering her name over and over still against her neck.

The feel of his wife's hand over the back of his head made Castle shudder heavily against her before he pushed himself enough so his head was raised. "Thank you for letting me do that," he said seriously. "Though you wanted it as much as me."

Smirking slightly Beckett told him, "I nearly screamed it to you. But you're welcome and let me thank you next time."

Shuddering yet again Castle moved to withdraw from her body before telling her, "I'll be happy to do that. Come here."

Beckett moved to his embrace and pressed tightly against his chest as she lay on her side. Just before she could give in to her sated fatigue she turned her head and murmured to him, " _I love you_."

Sharing a quick kiss with her Castle told her in a low tone, " _I adore you_." He took her kiss in response to that and then let her lay down in front of him again before he felt her body relaxing. Secure in the fact that she was at rest he found his own repose as his body was even then still throbbing in its satiety, a sensation that would affect his dreams of her the rest of the night.

* * *

With a gentle sigh as her husband kissed at the backs of her shoulders Beckett waited for him to move away from her. Another sigh left her lips then as she felt empty without him and she turned over, watching him cup her left breast with his hand. "You couldn't resist," she told him teasingly.

"No, I'm sorry," Castle said as seriously as he possibly could. "But I don't think you were complaining."

Feeling her cheeks flush a little Beckett bit her lower lip as at one point during their lovemaking she'd been rubbing her sex against his erection when he'd slipped out of her. "No, luckily we had the time for that," she then told him.

"Good point," Castle said, looking over at the alarm clock on her nightstand. "We've only got about ten minutes," he said.

"Lay down," Beckett told him. She wasn't sure how he'd known but they stayed lying down wrapped up under the covers until her alarm went off. She smiled as he groaned but she held onto his arm, keeping him from staying where he was. When he was standing with her they went into the shower, taking a quick one that only had a bare minimum of caresses between them before he was drying her off.

Leaving his wife reluctantly after she'd done the same for him Castle went to grab his clothes and throw them on. He allowed himself to watch her dress, withstanding the urge to grasp her to him as he'd done in the shower. It took finishing preparing before he was much calmer and he turned to his wife saying, "I've got breakfast."

"Alright," Beckett replied, since she'd made it the entire week before. "Thank you for the break."

"Happy to oblige," Castle said before he kissed her and then followed her to the door where they went to the top of the stairs.

After she had shared a quick kiss with her husband Beckett went over to Julia's room while he went down to the kitchen. She stepped inside when she heard the door to Alexis' room open and looked back to see her stepdaughter coming out into the hall. "Good morning," she told her. "You can get Eliza up again if you want to."

"I do, thanks," Alexis told her before she went over to the toddler's door.

"Mommy?" Julia asked sleepily, seeing she was partially in her room.

"I was talking to your sister, sorry sweetie," Beckett said, walking over to her.

"Did it snow?" Julia said as she sat up and then rubbed her eyes while her mother was opening her blinds.

"It's not now, we can walk," Beckett told her. "Are you okay getting ready?"

"Wanna stay with me?" Julia asked.

"Of course," Beckett replied as she sat down on the edge of her bed. She leaned over and kissed her forehead gently before she moved out of the way for Julia to get down. "This is the last week of school," she told her.

"I know I didn't want to keep saying yesterday," Julia replied as she brought her uniform for the day to the bed. As she started to change she didn't say anything, merely studying her mother. "You're happy," she commented.

"Of course," Beckett said. "Aren't you?"

Nodding Julia rushed to get her brush before she returned to the bed and her mother brushed out her hair. As soon as she'd finished she took Beckett's hand and they walked downstairs together behind Alexis who was holding a dressed Eliza before they joined Castle in the kitchen for their breakfast.

"I'm almost finished," he said when he saw that Beckett had come over to him. He glanced at her and then at the girls who were setting the table with the bowls that he'd set out. "Hey, no one's going to tell me good morning?" he said in mock annoyance.

"We will Daddy," Julia replied.

"We have to set the table," Eliza then said.

"Just-" Castle started to say before he felt his wife's hand on his back. "Sorry," he replied with a smile. "I was all alone down here- ow," he said before Beckett pinched his arm. " _Here_? _Now_?" he asked teasingly.

Rolling her eyes Beckett told him, "They'll come and say good morning." She kissed his cheek quickly and then went over to the fridge, getting the orange juice to put on the table as the girls were leaving. "You should say hi to him, he's going to try and milk that for all it's worth," she commented to Alexis who was looking at her phone.

"Morning Daddy," Julia said while she and her sister were hugging their father. "You weren't really lonely were you?"

"Not really, I had to make breakfast so I was busy with that of course," Castle said, sharing a kiss with her before he picked up Eliza, throwing her up above him slightly. "How'd you sleep?"

"I saw snow," the toddler said as she wrapped her arms around her father since he'd placed her on his hip.

"There wasn't too much," Castle replied, hugging Alexis then. "Morning kiddo."

"Morning, Louis said to say thank you for the… sort of permission you gave him to court me," the young woman replied. She glanced over at her step mother when she heard the slight snort of suppressed laughter and smiled before she said, "It's what he said but obviously he's joking."  
"Well… in a way I did do that," Castle said, handing her Eliza as he hurried to turn off the burner under the pot of oatmeal he'd been making. "I just have the coffee love."

"I'll take a cup too Dad," Alexis replied.

"He knows I didn't really have to give permission right?" Castle asked as he went to the machine while Beckett and Alexis were helping the girls at the table.

"He did but his dad said he might want to do that just so you know what's going on," Alexis said.

"Did any boy ever ask Daddy that?" Julia said as her sister went to get her cup of coffee.

"No they just went to meet him," Alexis replied, pausing as she realized none of her past boyfriends had ever asked her father that question.

"Then it must be serious," Castle said absently as he was working on Beckett's cup then.

"It's… just barely a relationship," Alexis said with a smile, trying not to blush though she still did so a bit.

"At least you two are keeping in contact," Beckett said. "How is his family?"

Smiling gratefully at her stepmother for the change in subject Alexis said, "They're good, Erin's been asking about coming here to the states to see the city."

Sharing a look with his wife Castle said, "I would say have them come out here in the summer."

"We'll be gone a large part of this summer," Beckett replied. "Maybe the year after that we can set aside some time in June… Are there any holidays where they can come over before that?"

"Not that I know of," Alexis replied. "I can talk to Brennan though, when I go back."

"Would we go to the city?" Julia asked hopefully.

"Maybe, let's wait until we figure out if they'll come at all before we start to plan anything else," Beckett said before she looked down at the cup that Castle was setting in front of her. She smiled at him and then put the mug in front of Alexis who was sitting in between her sisters. While they were busy looking at the pattern of snowflakes in the foam she stood and shared a brief kiss with him, murmuring in his ear in Irish.

"You're welcome love," Castle said, wondering at her allowing him that night with her. " _You're sure_?" he then asked carefully as Alexis was taking a picture of the design in the foam.

Beckett's response to that was a simple nod before she told her husband, "Sit, we're going to be late if we don't start eating."

"Right," Castle said, taking the ladle he had for the oatmeal and dishing it out for them all until the pot was empty. As he was preparing his bowl with some brown sugar and raspberries he said, "Any plans today Alexis?"

"Not really I was thinking about trying to see if I could go riding," the young woman said. She smiled when her father and stepmother looked at her in surprise and told them, "You know I've been riding with Louis whenever we're at his family's estate and I'd like to get better at it. I feel like a kid next to him."

"He's been doing it all his life," Beckett said simply though she couldn't help smile at how determined Alexis was in her tone. "But if it's what you want to do…"

"Don't worry, I'm not doing this because he is," Alexis replied. "I enjoy it."

"You should," Castle replied. "But be careful."

"She'll wear a helmet," Julia piped up.

"Yeah she has to," Eliza then added.

With some laughter the girls then asked Alexis about what else Louis liked to do and they spoke about Erin as well before they finished their meal. They were a little early so the girls could help their parents and sister clear the table before they waited with Macca for them to finish washing up.

"We'll get to play outside at recess," Julia told her little sister.

"Yeah but we can't make snowman," Eliza said.

"Snowmen… or a snowman," Julia replied. "How many do you want to make?"

"More than likely an army," Castle said as he came over to them.

"We have to go?" Julia asked. When their father nodded she sighed and then waited for Eliza to finish hugging Macca before she did the same herself. "We'll be home later Macca, be a good doggy."

"He will be," Beckett said with a smile as she grabbed the little girl's coat. "Come here," she said, holding it out for her.

"I can put it on," Julia replied, taking it from her. After she'd buttoned it she took her scarf that her mother was handing to her and said, "You're not going?"

"It's not going to take me that long to get ready myself," Beckett replied.

"Even less since I'll help her," Castle said, coming up behind her as he held out her coat.

Glancing at him Beckett allowed him to help her put it on before she said, "I think I can take it from here." She then glanced over at Alexis who was helping Eliza with her mittens and said, "We can go now. Does everyone have everything they need for school?"

"Yeah," the toddler said first.

"I'm ready," Julia commented after her father had helped her put her backpack on.

Leaving the house Castle locked the front door behind them and then walked after the others before he closed the gate as well. "Any reason why it's usually me that does that?" he asked jokingly.

"You have the keys," Beckett told him with a look.

"True, maybe I should leave the keys and you'll pick them up," Castle said.

"Come on Daddy, we're going to be late!" Julia said, turning from where she was standing with her sisters ahead of them.

"We'll follow you," Castle said, taking Beckett's hand before they walked after their daughters. "So," he began as they made their way to the sidewalk.

"I know we might be free until next year," Beckett replied, knowing what he was talking about as they'd wondered as the weekend had ended if they'd be called on a case. "Might," she reiterated.

Nodding to that Castle looked ahead and said, "Look even Dani made it out today."

"She looks all puffy," Eliza commented, seeing the baby in David's arms.

"We had to," Rebecca said, smiling as she'd been able to hear that. "It's cold today. Besides that good morning."

"Morning," Beckett said as Mari hugged Julia before they started to walk toward the school.

"So how was it?" Rebecca asked.

Smiling Beckett waited for David to hand his wife Dani; who was calling for her; and then told her, "It was fine, the photo shoot went a lot better than I thought it might."

"Great and the interview," Rebecca then asked.

"Really well," Castle said from in front of them, walking with David. "She wasn't too nosy which was great."

"I don't see how she could be, weren't the girls with you?" David asked.

"And me," Alexis said ahead of them.

"I can't wait to see it," Rebecca said.

"You'll like the pictures," Julia then added.

"Yeah Mommy and Daddy were dressed to play," Eliza said. "And they went on Alex and Julius."

"I hope our uniforms photograph well," David said. "In color of course," he said jokingly as they'd been photographed in the newspaper.

"Daddy can I have a uniform?" Mari asked.

"If you play you can," David said.

"When you're older," Rebecca added.

"That too," David replied, laughing when his wife pushed him on the back slightly.

"You weren't in the pictures?" Mari asked her friend softly.

"No Mommy didn't want us to be," Julia replied.

"She says we…" Eliza began.

"Aren't," Julia supplied, since she knew her sister had some difficulty with that word.

"Aren't," Eliza pronounced slowly. "Models."

"That's okay," Julia said to Mari's look when she turned to her. "I didn't really want to be in the pictures anyways."

At that moment the group was across the street from the school, waiting for the crossing guard to stop traffic. Inside the elementary school they split up, David and Rebecca taking their oldest to her classroom upstairs after Mari had hugged Julia and Eliza goodbye.

"Listen to your teachers," Beckett said, saying goodbye to Eliza first since Alexis was going to be taking her into her classroom. "As usual and of course have fun."

"Thank you Mommy, you too," the toddler replied, smiling widely at her. She hugged her tightly and shared a kiss with her before she went to her father. "You don't have to say that too Daddy."

"I know but you know I'm thinking it right?" Castle asked. When his daughter nodded he picked her up and then kissed her before saying, "But have a great day; we want to hear all about it later."

"Kay," Eliza said, hugging him. When she was set down she hugged her sister and said, "Let's play on the slides."

"Okay I'll see you then Lizzy," Julia replied.

Taking her little sister by the hand Alexis went into the classroom where she helped her with her outer layers and backpack before saying, "I told Dad and your mom to let you have a surprise with lunch."

"You did?" Eliza asked, her wide eyes even wider.

"I did but don't mention it until we eat okay," Alexis told her. She then hugged her sister tightly before saying, "Have fun and I'll see you when you finish school."

"Come pick me up 'lexis, please?" Eliza said.

"I'll see if I can," the young woman replied, kissing her sister's cheek. "Bye." She smiled when the toddler waved to her before hurrying to a table and after she was sure Eliza was set she went back outside to her family. "So she's graduating next year," she commented.

"I really wish you could come for that," Beckett said. "Could you?"

"Let me look at a calendar back at home and see if I can't work something out," Alexis replied as they headed upstairs. "Though we could just do what we did at Julia's kindergarten graduation."

"Skype?" the little girl said. When her family nodded she then said, "When does your school finish that year?"

"The twentieth of June," Alexis said. "So you'll finish before me."

"But you are gonna come with us to Ireland right?" Julia asked worriedly.

"I'll meet you at the hotel wherever you are that day," Alexis replied. "Don't worry I want to see more of Ireland this time."

They had reached her classroom so Julia looked to her sister and then hugged her tightly before saying, "Will you come to my dance class?"

"Like I've been doing since I got back," Alexis reassured her.

"Good we're gonna work on the Charleston today," Julia told her.

"I can't wait to see," Alexis replied with a nod. She hugged her tightly before saying, "Have a great day, I'll see you later."

"Thanks, I hope you do too. Especially if you go riding," Julia said. She squeezed her one last time and then went to their father, throwing her arms around him. "You have to let me know what you're gonna do today," she said, smiling up at him.

"I will," Castle said with a laugh. "Have a great day again and I hope history is interesting for you."

"Me too," Julia said with a nod. She then wrapped her arms around her mother before they embraced and she told her, "Will you come to my class?"

"We will if we can of course," Beckett replied. "Have fun with your sister and friends." She squeezed her daughter one last time before letting her go and watching Julia go into the room.

"Are you two going to be alright when she goes to the middle school building?" Alexis asked as they went downstairs and stepped out of the building.

"Yeah we're reminding ourselves that it's still another year to that point," Castle answered.

"You guys didn't need to wait for us," Beckett said in surprise when they came up to the Fosters who were standing at the end of the path up to the school. "Especially with Dani."

"She's fine," Rebecca said, since she knew they would be wondering if her husband had insisted they wait. "Unless you don't want us to join you."

"We can't really fall for that," Beckett said with a smile.

"So are you writing today?" Rebecca asked as they walked.

"Maybe, we need to see how things go," Castle answered for her. "How many times have we gotten that question love?"

"People are curious, there's either that or something else," Beckett said with a slight smile. "We might go riding with Alexis," she then said, glancing at her husband.

"Good idea," Castle said. He paused in mid-step and then said, "You know Alexis, if you really to learn I think Kate would be the best person to learn from."

"Second best," Beckett commented. When the others were looking at her she shrugged and said, "I'm sure learning from Louis is better."

"Still that would be great," Alexis said.

"Now you know our plans," Castle told their friends. "Partially, though we could ride until we pick up Eliza right?"

"Yes," Beckett said with a slight laugh.

"What about you guys?" Castle said to the Fosters.

"I'm not sure," Rebecca replied. "I need to look at my paperwork for the last case and make sure I've got it set."

"I need to go in for a meeting with some donors for the new monument that's planned," David replied.

"The Native American one?" Alexis asked. When the mayor nodded she said, "They told me about it, I hope you can get it built."

"So do I," David said with a nod.

Castle was about to speak then when he heard the sound of a car driving slowly behind them. When he turned he saw that it was Brad in his cruiser and he told his wife, "I think I jinxed us love."

"I helped with that too," Beckett said, smiling a little at him when he looked over at her.

"What can we do for you Chief Davis?" Castle asked when he stopped in front of them.

"There's been a double murder Castle, Beckett," Brad replied, looking a little grim. "We need your help on this one."


	4. Spirits Of Ancient Egypt

Genre: Drama, Crime, Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: I was incredibly happy with the feedback I got for the last chapter so I'm going to my thank yous right away! TORONTOSUN (It was very nice to see you're enjoying everything about the story so far. And it was great that you liked how Alexis told them about beginning to date Louis and telling Castle first to get his blessing. Really happy you liked the love scene too, I'd hoped readers would think that as well. And yeah lol, I'm taking Castle's line from the show that he and Beckett would never be boring to heart, even out in the country they still can't be so thanks for noticing that!), MaineZoe (Pleased seeing you enjoyed the start of this story and you're very, very welcome for it as well!) and vetgirlmx (I was glad that you thought the last chapter was very, very good; I'd been wondering what you'd think of it. And I wasn't surprised you were glad that the photo shoot went well for them; you never know I could have written something happening, lol, but I couldn't do that. And you're very welcome for the vet from Mexico, not a problem to do it and it just fell into place she was created in my mind. And I had to laugh at your response to when I mention tuna melts or sandwiches though I do the same too; it's about the only seafood I'll eat when I eat seafood. I'm glad you liked the line Eliza had about not hitting Castle, not sure why I didn't have everyone laughing that would have happened, lol. I wasn't surprised that you noticed that when Alexis is there the family dynamic changes and it feels more complete, she would do that really since she is part of the 'kids' so what you said did make sense don't worry! It was great to see that you were glad Alexis and Louis are going to start dating; I had wondered what readers would think of him as her romantic interest. And had to have her tell the family, couldn't really see her not doing so and keeping it secret this time around for a while since they all know the guy, lol. And I'm glad you think that his personality suits her as Castle said, I was going for that definitely. Awesome that you caught what I was doing with the snow, lol, you were right about that. So happy you can't wait to see what happens next with the case since they need to get it set before Christmas and now you don't need to anymore!). Thanks so much for the reviews and I loved reading them, grateful for the time taken to write them and send them!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is the title of a song by Paul and Linda McCartney, from the Wings album _Venus and Mars_.

Spirits Of Ancient Egypt

"Don't worry," Alexis said as her father and stepmother looked at her once the chief had finished speaking. "I'll take care of Eliza; and Julia; if you need me to. Plus," she then added. "I don't mind."

"Though she couldn't… come with us?" Castle said to Brad.

"I don't think so," the chief said. "Sorry Alexis. But," he then directed to his friend. "What you talk about outside of work is up to you."

"What?" David then asked as Castle glanced at him. "I'm a mayor not Big Brother, talk about whatever you want. Just… keep it between yourselves if you're going to talk about this case."

"Don't worry he used to do that with me when he was working with Kate in the city," Alexis replied, watching as her stepmother turned to Castle.

"Okay," Beckett said slightly confused as her husband looked at her; since she knew that fact already. She then turned to both of the Fosters and said to them, "Sorry to say goodbye a little early."

"It's not a problem," David said.

"He's right," Rebecca then told them as Beckett squeezed Dani's hand gently. "Good luck."

"Thanks," Castle said. He then turned to his daughter and said, "Tell Charlie to help you out if you need it."

"I will, be safe," Alexis told him and Beckett as they went to the cruiser.

Once inside Beckett waved to the others while Brad was pulling away from the curb. As soon as they were far enough away she turned to him and asked, "What is it?"

"Two bodies, male and female," Brad replied. "We found their IDs inside the home they were found outside of. I haven't heard from Thayer yet so I can't give you a time of death."

"It might be hard to determine if they're outside," Castle commented. When there was silence for a good length of time he frowned and said, "Brad?"

"That's all I'm going to tell you," the chief replied. "Mainly because one that's mostly what I know and second you need to see it for yourselves."

"So it's a weird one," Beckett replied.

"It'll be your last case before the holiday," Brad assured them. He then concentrated on driving them to the outer limits of the city until they were pulling up to a derelict house.

"Out there?" Castle asked, seeing the group of people around a spot in the field to the north east of the home.

"Out there," Brad replied, getting out of the car. He put on his hat and led them over to where the ME and his assistants were kneeling next to the bodies.

"What the hell," Beckett said under her breath, seeing the couple.

"They look like they just stepped out of the movie _Cleopatra_ ," Castle said. "Well… more authentic than that movie."

"So they dressed like this back in the day in Egypt?" Thayer said.

"They did," Beckett said. "Is there any sign of sexual assault?"

"You would think that," Thayer replied, standing up. "But if they dressed in that manner…" he began, nodding to the exposed chest of the woman. When both Castle and Beckett nodded he then said, "Then no, no assault on either of them."

"You have a method of death," Castle said.

"Arrows," Brad replied.

"They're holding them," Beckett said, having seen them clenched in the couple's left hands.

"It would appear that the killer shot them," Thayer began. "Around… five to seven this morning and after the husband fell carrying his wife they were shot at point blank range."

"Which either means-" Castle started to say.

"They're bad shots or wanted to kill them face to face," Beckett said.

Brad watched her start to walk around the mound of snow and said, "What is it?"

"That bothers me," Beckett said simply. "Though without evidence of sexual assault it's making more sense. This was meant to appear a crime of passion."

"But something with the arrows means that's where you need to focus," Castle said as he knew where his wife's train of thought was going. "Are they fletched?"

"Fletched?" Thayer said in confusion.

"Is it possible to get the arrows out from under them?" Brad asked, a look of realization on his face.

"Rodrigo," Thayer said to his assistant. With the man's help they got the arrows out from where they were clutched and hidden under the bodies.

"Damn it," Brad said when he saw the ends of the arrows were bare.

"No, wait," Castle and Beckett said at the same time.

"You have a magnifier?" Castle said to Thayer. When the man had his other assistant give it to him he went to Brad and searched the end of the arrow until he said, "Beckett."

Walking over she saw the barest line of white on the black and she said, "Yellow… neon yellow. You've got your first clue there chief."

Nodding Brad handed the arrow over to someone from CSU and then said to Castle and Beckett, "You two should come and see the house." When they nodded he led them to it and they stepped inside before he made his way up, stepping aside for the two to go inside the only lit bedroom first as he waited for a reaction.

"So…" Castle began as he and Beckett were looking around the room that had been dressed up to look like a bedroom in an Ancient Egyptian palace. "A movie? There was a love triangle between the…" he started to say before trailing off at the look on Beckett's face.

"It's just one room Castle," Beckett replied, glancing at the two windows in front of the four poster bed. "Plus they didn't bother to get an authentic bed and it's winter."

"True," Castle replied before he frowned slightly. "But besides the style of the bed… everything looks to be authentic."

"A lot of it is fake," Brad said, stepping in to join them. "Hit the pillar there," he directed to Beckett as she was standing next to one of them.

Hearing the material Beckett said, "Paper mâché?"

"It sounds like it," Brad said with a nod. "The chest is real but Enos says he has the same kind."

"Egyptian?" Castle asked in surprise.

"No," the officer said, coming into the room. "They painted the gold on it. I refurbished the chest I'd found and it's plain, undecorated."

"So they needed to make this look authentic," Beckett said. She saw the three men were looking at her and said, "This wasn't for the murders."

"She's right," Castle said. "You may want to test those sheets."

"A love nest?" Brad asked.

"It's possible," Beckett answered. "Who owns the house?"

"I have Wade back at the station looking into that," Brad said. "Did you find something?" he then asked Enos.

"Their IDs sir," the officer replied, handing two bags over to him.

"So our vics are Vince and Henrietta Jameson," Brad said.

"Coincidence," Castle said, slightly amused when everyone looked at him. "I'd be more concerned if it was his first name. Where are they from?"

"Southampton…" Brad said as he read the information on the card. "Call Hutchinson and Ellis, tell them to head to the address with CSU and start looking around." The officer turned to leave and he said quickly, "Wait, wallets?"

"No Chief, there were just those," Enos replied, nodding to the cards. "Next to their clothes down in the basement." When Brad nodded he left, getting out his walkie-talkie to contact his fellow officers as behind him he could hear them talking in the bedroom.

"Hard to believe they'd leave the IDs behind and not the wallets," Beckett replied.

"A sloppy attempt at making it look like a robbery?" Castle suggested.

"I'm not sure," Beckett replied as she thought that over for a moment. "What about their clothes?"

"Come on," Brad told them as he saw that CSU had reached the doorway and was waiting. He led them down to where Enos was in the basement and they watched as another CSU team member laid out the clothes for them.

"They were at a club," Castle and Beckett said at the same time as soon as the dress that the woman had been wearing was on the floor.

"Likely there was something in the wallet that said where they were," Castle told his wife.

"It makes it much harder for us to find out where exactly they were if that's the case," Beckett said, nodding her head. "Since there are a number of clubs in the area; also they could have easily been in the city."

"Then we'll try and track their movements," Brad said, looking at the two in puzzlement as they aware already they were going to be doing that.

"We're looking at this from the point of view of the killer," Castle explained. "There's nothing else in the house?"

"No sir, just the room upstairs and this here," the woman replied. "I'll be packaging these for transport Chief."

"Go ahead," Brad said. As they left he said to Enos, "Ask Thayer if he can confirm the bullet was a .45." When they were alone he looked out at the field and said, "What are you going to do now?"

Not surprised at the question; since a few times the chief had asked it of her during their cases; Beckett looked up at the house before back towards the cluster of people around the bodies. "Determine where he shot the arrow from," she answered.

"That's another tricky question," Castle said as they were looking over at the two coned off section of snow closer to them though more to their left where each vic had first been shot. "The type of bow," he told his friend as he'd looked back at him at that. "I know they were running along those tracks. By the way, is there any way to figure out what made those?"

"There's a golf cart with chains in the shed around the corner," Brad replied.

"Sadistic," Beckett said. "Making them think there was anything that could help them in that direction. Okay I need you two to go over to the first pool of blood since it's where Mrs. Jameson was struck first."

"You're so sure about her," Brad said.

"It'd be the easier target," Castle said. "The dress?" he then asked his wife.

"Running in a sheath dress will limit your mobility," Beckett said with a nod. "Go." She waited for the two men to go after Brad had Enos; walking back to them; give her his walkie-talkie. "Okay," she said when they were in place. "Step back Chief and turn away… perfect. She was five seven right?" At Brad's confirmation she took a moment to consider the angle of the wound she'd seen on the woman's chest, turning around to the line of trees that were to the house's left in that direction.

"Can you tell?" Brad asked through the walkie-talkie after he and Castle had seen Beckett walking up to the trees.

"Go over to the second pool of blood," Beckett replied. She looked back when the two did as they'd done before and then glanced up at the tree she'd guessed was the one. "Alright," she said through the walkie-talkie. "I think I have the tree."

"Who's going to climb up?" Castle said.

"I will," Beckett replied, giving Enos his walkie-talkie back. She grabbed the lowest branch before she pulled herself up to where a branch was blocked by an evergreen branch. "Right here," she called down.

"Do you see anything?" Brad yelled up to her.

Looking over everything around her Beckett shook her head before she used a flashlight to make sure that she wasn't missing anything. She finally headed down and once she was on the snow she told them, "Nothing, they were likely covered from head to toe."

"So we're either dealing with someone who's done this before or who did research," Brad replied.

"Likely the latter," Castle said.

"Chief, Thayer said the bullet wounds appear to be from a .45," Enos then said. "And he said to tell you the bullets went through them both."

"Stay here guys, I need to talk to CSU," Brad said to Castle and Beckett before he left them.

"So I would say that we should look at someone obsessed with Egypt," Castle said to his wife.

"Of course, did you see the hieroglyphs on their arms?" Beckett asked him.

"I did," Castle replied. "Any idea what they mean?"

"No clue," Beckett replied, shaking her head. "But we're thinking the same thing."

"Of course we are," Castle said firmly. "We better tell him."

"They're going through the entire house," Brad said to the two when he'd walked back to them. "And they're going to transport the bodies right now. Thayer thinks that tree matches the angle he sees on both vics."

"What're you going to do now?" Castle asked.

"Enos go ahead to their home," Brad told his officer. "See what they find there and contact me by phone if there's anything." After the man had left them he asked the two, "What've you got?"

"There's a neighbor of ours," Castle began.

"His name is Oliver Carter," Beckett said. "He's been at David and Rebecca's house for parties and we became… friends to a degree."

"He's always back and forth between here and the city, he's a consultant at the Met," Castle said when Brad looked at them in confusion. "He's an Egyptologist and he was a professor at Columbia but not this school year."

"Then I'll join you," the chief said. "And why haven't I met him before?"

"He's been in the city," Beckett answered. When Brad looked like he was about to speak she held up her hand and said, "Wait until you speak to him to figure out if that's coincidence or not."

"Alright, let's go," Brad replied before he started to walk back to his car, leaving Bernier to take charge of everyone who was left there.

"Beckett can't drive?" Castle asked. When his friend looked at him as he climbed into the driver's seat he quickly said, "She knows the way."

"I can tell him," Beckett said simply once they were inside the car. "It's at the end of the block past David and Rebecca's house."

"The one with the huge vases on either side of the gate?" Brad asked.

"That's him," Castle answered.

"Great," Brad said simply before he started his car and then took off. "How much do you two know about ancient Egypt?"

"Not as much as he will," Beckett replied. "I've read fiction books about it, so how accurate those are… I don't know."

"I know more about King Tut than anything else," Castle said. "Though we know about the items at the Met of course."

"Is there anything that shows they were supposed to be mummies in death?" Brad asked them.

"I don't know," Beckett said after looking back at Castle. "Do you have a picture of the crime scene?"

"Of course," Brad replied. "And the bedroom… in case that's supposed to have any kind of significance."

"Did anyone ever find out who owns the house?" Castle asked after there was some silence.

"No call yet from Wade," Brad said. "Which means a shell company likely owned it."

"I don't think the killer owned it," Beckett said. "It's too easy."

"Though you know, you mentioning mummies makes me think that this might be Imhotep and-" Castle began.

"Not the movie Castle," Brad said quickly. "It's not _The Mummy_ and I bet you anything those hieroglyphs on their arms aren't the two characters from the movie."

"You might have a point, they were alive when they brought the mummy of the woman in," Castle mused.

Brad shook his head and said, "No canopic jars either."

"Don't encourage him," Beckett said wryly. "Here," she then said as they'd reached their street from the opposite direction they usually went to their house by.

"You want to talk for me? He'll likely open the door for you," Brad suggested. When she nodded he pressed the button on the intercom and when the man spoke; with a soft Scottish accent that took him by surprise; he turned to her.

"Oliver, it's Kate Beckett," she said. "I'm here with Rick and we're being escorted by Chief Davis."

"Oh… why?" the man asked.

"We'd like to speak to you Mr. Carter," Brad added.

"Of course, I'll open the gate," Carter replied before it was swinging open.

"Do you think he could do something like this?" Brad said.

"No, he's a very soft spoken man; and it's Dr. Carter," Castle said. "A proud Lowlander who adopted the Hamptons as his home; after the Met."

"He says that," Beckett explained when Brad glanced back at her husband.

"We'll have to look at the Met," the chief mused as they looked at the house that they were approaching. "Go ahead, I need to call Wade."

"Why don't you let us call the boys?" Beckett asked.

"You mean Espo," Castle reminded his wife.

"What happened to Ryan?" Brad asked.

"He's on vacation in Florida until after the New Year," Beckett said. At the chief's surprised reaction she said, "He saved up for this as Jenny's been complaining he hasn't been with her and Tommy much lately."

"Lils said the same thing to me when she was pregnant with Jacob," Brad said wryly. "Call Esposito, though you couldn't call the Met?"

"They wouldn't feel compelled to answer my questions," Beckett said, smiling at him.

Shrugging Brad said, "It was worth a try."

"We'll have to wait," Castle said, having been looking at the porch of the house and seeing the door opening.

When they'd stepped out of the car Brad went directly to Carter without waiting for Castle and Beckett. "Dr. Carter," he said to the man, shaking his hand.

"Chief Davis," Carter said, frowning slightly. "Richard, Kate, it's wonderful to see you again," he said, smiling at the couple. "Well… not under these circumstances of course."

"We're just here to talk with you Oliver," Beckett said reassuringly. "Could we head inside?"

"Also we'd love to have a tour," Castle replied. When the man looked at him in surprise he smiled briefly and explained, "It may be necessary."

When he had looked to Brad; and the chief had nodded his head; Carter said, "Alright, this way please," before he led them into the house. "I'm sure they've told you I'm an Egyptologist Chief Davis. And so you know I've tried to dedicate each room of my home to different gods and goddesses," he began with. "But this I have very simply decorated."

"You have interesting items," Brad said, surprised to see the walls covered with black and white engravings.

"Those are copies," Carter replied. "Are you sure you want a tour?"

"I would like to see the extent of your collection," Brad replied, though he wasn't exactly sure why Castle had suggested it.

"Alright then, this is the living room and dining room, dedicated to Osiris," Carter said. "Different artwork pertaining to him; all copies again. I have nothing illegal or smuggled."

"This looks real," Beckett said, snatching her husband's wrist as he was about to pick up a small vase made from alabaster.

"That is but it isn't ancient," Carter replied. "If it was I'd be arrested since I'd have gone grave robbing. Very illegal." He took them through the kitchen which was much like the foyer and barely decorated. "This is the family room, for Isis which is apt of course."

"She's the goddess depicted nursing her son; hers and Osiris'," Castle explained.

"I thought I read something about that in _The DaVinci Code_ ," Brad said, seeing a statue and a copy of an engraving of that scene.

"That's right," Carter said. "The symbolism has been used in Christian art. And this is my study." He watched them looking around the room before he said, "Would you like to sit in the family room and speak?" When Brad nodded he led them to it and they were sitting on the couch and armchairs in it.

"Might I ask," Brad began. "What you were doing yesterday between five and seven in the afternoon?"

"I was here at home," Carter replied. "Why do I need an alibi?"

Beckett watched as Brad handed the man his phone and glanced at Castle while they waited for the reaction to the picture, shaking her head a little. She knew her husband was confused as to why the chief had started out with that exact question but she had an idea of the way Brad wanted to go.

"That's mine and my fiancée's…" Carter started to say before he trailed off.

"Dr. Carter," Brad said firmly when the man wouldn't continue.

"It was supposed to be a hotel, Egyptian themed," Carter said, sounding miserable.

"Built by you?" Beckett asked.

"By the company who owns it," Carter replied. "East Island Holdings."

"Jung's company?" Castle said in surprise. When the man nodded he quickly told his wife and friend, "Edwin Jung, his company deals in real estate and hotels as well. But why there?"

"It was an idea Edwin had that they could make it into a resort," Carter answered. "They were going to make a river, call it the Nile and have it lead down to the beach nearby."

"And the plan fell through?" Brad asked.

"It did, they allowed me to buy it from them at a reduced price," Carter said. "And my fiancée and I use it as… an escape."

"Just one room?" Castle said.

"That's all we've been able to afford to fix up," Carter said. "But why are you asking about my house?"

Taking his phone back Brad slid his finger over the screen before giving it to Carter, not surprised when the man recoiled. He glanced over at Beckett with a frown and saw the slight shake of her head. "Do you recognize these people?" he then asked.

"No," Carter replied, shaking his head. He ran his hand over his face before he then said, "I… where are they here?"

"Outside your home," Brad replied. As the man was relaxing in obvious relief he then informed him by saying, "But they were likely kept in your bed in that bedroom."

"I… my alibi is solid," Carter said, trying to make his voice as firm as it could be. "I went to the market and then came home."

"Do you have any security cameras around here?" Beckett asked him. "Do any of your neighbors?"

"I don't, I'm not sure about all my neighbors around me," Carter said.

"What's your fiancée's name?" Brad asked.

"Autumn Ross," Carter replied. "She lives in the city, she works at the Met."

"When was the last time you saw her?" Beckett asked.

"You can't think…" Carter began to say before pausing at the expression on her face. "A week ago… I mean last Sunday."

"And as far as you know she hasn't been on Long Island?" Brad asked that time. He wasn't surprised when the man shook his head and he then said, "You know hieroglyphics."

"I do," Carter said. He watched the chief show him another picture, then realized that what he'd thought had been a smudge of some kind of dirt on the man's arm was in fact a tattoo.

"Oliver?" Castle asked, seeing the man touch his right shoulder.

"It was… something we decided to do," Carter said, his voice slightly shaky before it went back to normal. "I have a tattoo of these same hieroglyphics, the throne; eye and figure all together are the name of Osiris."

"The god of the afterlife," Beckett said. At the man's nod she then said, "Why?"

"Does the woman have a tattoo as well?" Carter asked. When Brad gave him his phone again he breathed out hard and then said, "The throne, half sun and figure are the name of Isis, his wife."

"And that's what Dr. Ross has," Brad said. When Carter nodded he then said, "Does anyone have a key to the house?"

"No, just me," Carter said. "It was broken into, it had to be."

"It appears that way," Brad answered. He made a quick motion with his fingers to silence Castle before he could speak and then said to the Egyptologist, "You saw yourselves as Osiris and Isis."

"Not like that, they were… brother and sister," Carter hurried to speak. "We admired their stories, the art featuring them."

"You fantasized yourselves as them," Castle said suddenly after everyone was quiet for a moment.

"Not as brother and sister but that was what that room was for," Carter nearly mumbled.

"Did anyone else know about that?" Beckett inquired.

"No it was just between us," Carter hurried to say. "And no one knew about these tattoos, we got them in Atlantic City last month around Halloween."

"Has there been anyone in your life that may be obsessed with you?" Brad asked.

"I… not that I can think of," Carter replied, shaking his head. "I'm sorry." He jumped; making Castle and Brad do the same; as his phone started to ring and he said, "It's Autumn, can I talk to her?"

"Put it on speaker please," Brad said, motioning to it.

"Ollie," the woman on the other end said worriedly. "Did you hear?"

"Hear what?" Carter asked, blanching for a moment.

"I just got a call from Ruth over in Southampton that two people were murdered outside our house," Ross answered. "They're saying it was a married couple, did the police tell you about it?"

"I'm talking to them right now Autumn," Carter replied.

"Oh… am I on speakerphone?" the woman asked. At her fiancé's confirmation she said, "I'm almost there."

"Dr. Ross," Brad said. "This is Chief Davis of the Hamptons PD and I'd like you to continue on your way to Dr. Carter's home so I can speak with you about my investigation."

"Of course," Ross said, stuttering a little on those words. She spoke in another language to Carter and then hung up the phone.

"Egyptian?" Beckett asked. When the man nodded she said, "Would you excuse us? We'd like to get some fresh air." At Carter's nod she and Castle stood but when Brad slowly inclined his head toward the front yard she and her husband went out the front door. "So," she said softly as they leaned against the railing of the porch.

"The house bothers me," Castle said. "That and the tattoos."

"We can get the name and date they got the latter," Beckett replied.

"That reminds me, we never did use henna," Castle said thoughtfully. When he looked back at his wife he wasn't surprised to see her giving him one of her looks and quickly said, "What're you thinking?"

"It's hard to tell," Beckett replied. "We know him but how well?"

"I was thinking that myself," Castle replied, nodding his head firmly. "He's got a shaky alibi so far."

"Do you know if anyone around here has any kind of cameras that might point to his gate?" Beckett asked him.

"Unfortunately no," Castle replied. "You think we should leave him to interview Ross on his own?" he then suggested.

"Go ask," Beckett replied. When her husband had left her she looked over at the gate she'd mentioned, not surprised when a silver car was soon visible through the spaces in the design. She waited for the car to pull up, Ross to step out and walk up towards her before she said, "The door's unlocked."

Jumping and nearly exclaiming in surprise Ross nodded and said, "Thanks," before she nearly ran into the house.

Beckett was grateful the woman had left the door open behind her as it allowed her to walk inside in time to see Ross clutching at her fiancé in a desperate embrace. Castle walked back over to her then and at his murmur she nodded to Brad who glanced their way before they then left. "Why have we never met her?" she said as they were going down the steps.

"No clue," Castle said, pressing the button on the intercom on the stone pillar to the left of the gate. There was a door there that buzzed open and he and Beckett stepped out. "How are we dealing with this?" he then asked her as they looked at the western end of their neighborhood.

"Say hello to Alexis," Beckett replied. Since her husband was looking at her then she smiled at him and then nodded to their car that his daughter had taken to the stables.

"You're done already?" the young woman asked as she pulled up to them.

"No, we have a possible suspect here," Castle said, motioning behind him with his finger.

"Dr. Carter?" Alexis asked. She wanted to ask what the case was but she caught herself in time, knowing the two were likely about to do something for the investigation. "You have to tell me when you get home."

"When we have the chance without the girls there," Beckett told her. "Do you know if anyone here in the neighborhood has security cameras? Specifically the houses right here?"

Glancing around them Alexis shook her head and then said, "I know who lives here but not sure about if they have security cameras or not." She looked at her stepmother and then said, "Want me to help?"

"It's alright, there are only three homes here," Castle said.

"Wait, you're friends with the Kauffman's son aren't you?" Beckett said.

"I am, they're right over there," Alexis said, pointing to the house next door to the one directly across from Carter's home. "Would you like me to speak with them?"

"You can help us," Beckett said. "Park and walk with us over to their house."

"I don't think Arthur is here," Alexis said as soon as she was walking with her father and stepmother down the sidewalk. She was surprised when they went to the front door of the house across the street and said, "What am I going to do?"

"Stay behind us a little but smile… be affable so they won't think they're in any kind of trouble," Castle said while Beckett was ringing the doorbell.

"He's right," Beckett said with a smile back at her stepdaughter. The door opened and she kept her smile in place before saying, "Hello Doris," to the older woman that was there.

"Hello, I saw you pull in across the street with the police," the woman replied. "Is there something you need to ask?"

Wanting to comment about how that had made their job a lot easier Castle instead asked her, "Do you and Jason have any security cameras around the house?"

"We do, it's attached to the back of the house," Doris answered. "Pointed to the garage."

"And that's all that's here," Castle said. When the woman nodded he sighed and said, "That answers that, thank you for your help."

"Not a problem," Doris said. "How are your girls?"

"They're fine," Beckett said.

"Hello Mrs. Brookhiser," Alexis said, nodding as the woman noticed her.

"Alexis, you're home for the holidays?" Doris asked her.

"I am, if we don't see you before then Merry Christmas," Alexis said, knowing her dad and Beckett wanted to go.

"Of course, Merry Christmas to you and the rest of your family," Doris told them.

After thanking her and wishing her the same Castle and Beckett left with Alexis to go back to the sidewalk where they started to walk over to the Kauffman house next door.

"That was great," Castle was saying to his daughter. "You need to talk to the Kauffmans this time though."

"It would work," Beckett said as Alexis looked to her. "Rick, stand behind us."

"Whatever you want love," Castle said. When his wife looked back at him over her shoulder he smiled at her before he said, "Our Christmas party is set right?"

"Yes," Beckett said with a sigh. "Everyone sent an invitation and everyone's ready."

"Except for Brad and Lily," Alexis reminded them. "I hope they enjoy the Bahamas."

"I hope Brad will just enjoy being off," Castle said. "He hasn't had more than a few weeks off since… I don't know when."

"They'll enjoy it," Beckett said firmly. They reached the gate in front of the Kauffman's and she nodded to Alexis to press the button on the intercom.

"Hello, Mrs. Kauffman?" the young woman said once they'd heard from the homeowner. "This is Alexis Castle, my dad and stepmother are here with me is it possible to-" before she could finish, there was a buzzing sound and she looked over as the gate began to slowly swing open.

"I want to say she saw us pull in too," Castle said when they walked up the front of the house.

"It looks like it," Beckett said under her breath as they saw Kauffman stepping out onto her porch.

"Are we in trouble?" the woman asked in concern.

"No," Alexis said quickly as she felt her stepmother squeezing the back of her arm gently. "The Hamptons Police just needs to know if you have any security cameras on the outside of your house here."

"Oh… no, we don't," Kauffman replied. "We have a camera over there at the door where the gate is though."

"Pointing straight down to the sidewalk?" Castle asked. When the woman nodded he said, "And that's all?"

"That's it," Kauffman replied. "I don't have a reason to lie," she then told them nervously.

"Don't worry, thank you for helping us," Alexis said, glancing at Beckett and seeing her nodding to her.

"Oh, you're welcome," Kauffman said, sounding surprised. "I'm happy to help."

Wishing the woman a Merry Christmas the three left the house and when they were crossing the street to Carter's neighbor Beckett said, "I get the feeling there won't be a camera here either."

"Do you know the people who live here?" Alexis asked.

"The O'Neales," Castle said. "And we've met them a few times. So here you might need to stay behind."

"Sure," Alexis said with a nod. When they got to the intercom that was outside the door in the wood fence she said, "Weird they don't have a gate."

"It's there," Castle said, nodding to the left. "Hidden, I wanted to get that for our house but… would have been too obvious."

"Hello?" a voice said from the intercom suddenly.

"Mr. O'Neale?" Castle asked, surprised for a moment at the breathlessness in the man's voice.

"What?" the man then said brusquely.

"This is Kate Beckett," she said as her husband looked over at her then. "And my husband Richard Castle, we're here on behalf of the-"

"The police, I know," O'Neale interrupted in irritation. "What do you want to know?"

"Do you have any security cameras pointed down the street?" Castle asked then.

"No! We don't have any cameras except for the one on the front door," O'Neale snapped.

Looking at his wife when there was the static of the intercom going out, Castle said, " _He and his wife must have been close_."

"So I guess my stint with the Hamptons Police is over," Alexis said, looking over with them as another police car came down the street.

"It was helpful," Castle said. "But yeah, we should say goodbye."

"We'll see you later," Beckett then said as Castle hugged his daughter with one arm. "Do you mind walking home?"

"No, I have the other car of course," Alexis said, handing her the keys.

"I can drive," Castle said. When Alexis looked at him he said, "We'll call before we come home."

"Thank you for that," she told him. "Brad is coming over, good luck."

Saying goodbye to her Castle and Beckett turned around to see that the chief had stopped to talk with Bernier in the squad car. Looking at each other they walked over to the two quickly to see what they were talking so seriously about.

"Stay here with them, there's only one entrance to the house and I'd like you to remain right here where you're parked," Brad was telling his officer.

"Right Chief," Bernier said. "Castle, Beckett," he told them with a nod.

"Anything?" Brad asked as he stood up.

"No security cameras," Castle explained. "We went as far as the Kauffmans and O'Neales which is as far as a camera can angle to this gate."

"Alright I'm heading to the Jameson house," Brad said. "Enos called me and let me know that they found suspicious items there; he wasn't sure what they are though."

"We'll follow," Beckett replied, nodding over to the car.

They split up then and Castle and Beckett drove after the chief in his car as they made their way over to Southampton. When they'd reached the neighborhood the Jameson's house was in it was hard to miss which one of them it was as the driveway was blocked by a CSU van and Enos' car. When they were out of their cars Brad, Castle and Beckett walked up to the front door which was wide open and looked inside.

"Chief," Enos said, walking over to them then. "This way." He then led them over to the living room and said, "They caught my eye, because of the Egypt thing going on with the case."

Stepping up to the cabinet, the doors wide open, Beckett looked at the items and said, "An ankh, crook, canopic jars and shabti."

"You know what these are?" Brad asked.

"You should go to the Met," Castle said. "But we saw these too at the British Museum this past summer."

"Do they have any meaning?" Brad then said.

"Not especially," Beckett said absently. "Though the crook is a little out of place since it refers to a pharaoh's power… though it is a symbol of Osiris. Have there been any reports of someone selling artifacts on the black market in the area?"

"Not that I've heard," Brad replied, shaking his head. "You think that might be a motive."

"Just a thought," Castle said. When his wife looked back at him he shrugged saying, "I was thinking the same."

"Has anyone been upstairs?" Beckett then said.

"There's been a lot in their office; they shared it; paperwork and financials," Enos said. "They didn't have enough people and the two they asked to come haven't arrived yet. All I did was clear the upstairs"

"Let's head up," Brad said then. "You still have your gun?" he directed to Beckett. When she nodded he said, "I know Enos cleared it; but just in case." With her hand near her weapon they went over to the stairs and up to the first bedroom where he opened the door for them to peer inside.

Seeing the room was bare followed by the next two before they reached the master bedroom Castle commented, "They must not have had many friends."

"They could have crashed on the couch downstairs," Beckett said, knowing what he was talking about.

"Still, not even a bed," Castle commented as he watched Brad enter the bedroom. "Anything Egyptian?"

"Nothing," the chief said, glancing into the bathroom while the other two were looking around. "Listen," he said to get their attention. "Did you notice anything else about that cabinet?"

"You don't want to search around here?" Castle asked.

"Chief, the rest of the CSU team's here," Enos called from downstairs.

"I think that's a no," Beckett said to her husband with a slight smile. "Come on," she told him as she left the room. They headed downstairs and to the cabinet and glanced at the shelf she could look down on. "Do you see it?" she asked, the sun at the moment hitting the glass in just the right way.

"There's something missing," Castle said. He looked at what was in the cabinet and then said, "They moved everything."

"Whatever was here didn't work for the whole Ancient Egyptian theme the killer has," Beckett added.

"And whoever they were had the time to come out here set this up and leave," Castle said. "Especially since they had their address."

"We should search outside," the two suddenly said at the same time.

"The garage?" Castle asked as he followed his wife to where they could see Brad had gone into the office.

"Wherever there's somewhere to store something," Beckett replied. "Chief," she called.

"What?" Brad asked, looking up from some papers that he was being shown.

"We're going outside," Castle said before his wife could.

"There are things missing from that cabinet," Beckett added.

"What?" Brad said in surprise.

"It wasn't easy to see but the killer tried to dust the shelf," Castle said.

"And they missed some of it, it shows the outline of something square and big; a box of some kind," Beckett told him.

"You think he'd hide it here?" Brad asked.

"There's always a chance," Castle said.

"Take gloves," Brad replied.

Nodding Castle and Beckett got them on the way out and as soon as they'd stepped out on the patio they paused and looked at each other.

"They're going to be hidden," Beckett said.

"It'll be like a scavenger hunt," Castle said, smiling slightly at her.

Beckett sighed, though she was beginning to smile, and she led the way over to the shed where she saw the lock was open. "Luckily you grabbed those bags," she said, getting it off and into an evidence bag her husband had gotten along with the gloves.

Opening the doors Castle said, "It's what I expected."

Looking inside with him Beckett said, "It is not," since the shed wasn't that full. She went to the boxes in the back and said, "You were thinking it'd be a mess, everything all over the place and boxes along the sides, stacked to the ceiling."

"We've been writing together for a long time," Castle said, going to a box himself.

"And working together," Beckett said, rolling her eyes. Looking through the box quickly she set it aside and she and Castle worked in that manner until they came to the very last one together. "It was worth a try," she said with a shrug.

"Don't say that until we're finished," Castle said, opening the box. He looked inside with her and then said, "As I was saying…" as he pulled out a wooden, decorated box that matched the dimensions they'd seen in the cabinet.

"They must have gone to Egypt," Beckett said. "Did you ever go?"

"No," Castle said, shaking his head. "But you're right, this looks like stuff they'd have at souvenir stands or a market. It makes me wonder how authentic the stuff still in the cabinet is."

"We'd have to ask the resident expert," Beckett replied. She then noticed something on the very bottom and frowned, picking up the arrow that had caught her eye.

"It's not the same one," she and Castle said together.

"The shaft is too narrow," he told her, nodding to it.

"Thank you for not giggling like a schoolboy at that," Beckett said after a brief pause. "And you're right; it is… it might be for a crossbow though…"

"Garage?" Castle asked.

"Yeah," Beckett said. "Put this box on the table on the patio and meet me there."

"Sure," Castle said, picking it up and then carrying it with the lock to where she'd indicated.

"Okay so the Egypt theme might be a sub motive," Beckett said to her husband as he stepped inside.

"Their cars are here," Castle said. "So they do have friends… or the killer brought it back." Looking at his wife he asked, "You were saying." He looked at what she then pointed to and he nodded saying, "Yeah that'll work," as there was a crossbow hanging against the wall. "Should we get Brad?"

"No need, he's here," the man in question said as he stopped inside. "What the hell…" Brad then said as he glanced at the crossbow and then focused on it. "That's not what they were shot with."

"No but the killer wants us to think that," Beckett replied. "The box Rick put over on the patio has the missing cabinet items; from Egypt; and on the very bottom a crossbow arrow."

"What was it about the items that they were put in the box?" Brad asked.

"Newer," Castle said. "Well," he then corrected himself. "More that they're obviously not from Ancient Egypt. We'd like to get pictures of what's left in the cabinet and take it to Carter."

"Go ahead," Brad said absently, taking down the crossbow.

"What is it?" Beckett asked, sharing a look with her husband.

"I have a hobby of… archery," Brad began, glancing up at the two. "Can you show me the arrow?" He wasn't surprised when Beckett looked a little frustrated that he still didn't answer but he remained silent as they left and walked up to the patio.

"What is it Brad?" Castle asked, seeing his wife staring at the chief while the man was going through the box.

"Alright, I had a feeling," Brad said, looking at them as he held up the arrow. "This is the kind they issue at the Hamptons Archery Club."

"You belong to it," Beckett stated, having understood then what he was doing.

"I do," Brad said. "So I'll need to go and speak to the owner, get their client list besides me."

"Just you?" Castle asked him.

"Just me," Brad replied with a nod. "You two get pictures of the things in the cabinet, go back to the Carter home and tell Bernier you're going inside."

"He'll let us in?" Castle said.

"Yeah he knows the code now," Brad replied. "And once you're finished head to the station and wait for me there."

"Will you call us if you have anything?" Beckett inquired.

"After I'm done," Brad said.

"Are you going to play?" Castle said jokingly.

Taking the evidence bag that Beckett handed to him Brad placed the arrow into it and said, "Make sure you text me if you have anything."

"He's no fun," Castle said once they were alone.

"He's a professional," Beckett told him as she repacked the box. "Take this and we'll hand it over to CSU before we go."

Castle didn't say anything to that and he took the box inside after her until he found someone to give it to, who happened to be Enos. "Everything in here needs to be tested," he told the officer. "And the shed-"

"Chief let us know about that," Enos replied with a nod. "They'll take care of things."

"Thanks," Castle said. He then went back over to the living room, watching as Beckett was taking a picture of the crook on the top shelf. He was going to speak but then suddenly paused and just watched her.

Feeling someone staring at her Beckett turned her head and saw that it was her husband. "What?" she asked, a little startled at the look on his face.

"What?" Castle said, not realizing he was echoing her. When she stared at him he shook himself and said, "Sorry… it's nothing. Are you ready?"

Giving him a look Beckett said, "Yeah, let's go." She led the way outside to their car that was across the street when she suddenly felt the keys behind pulled out of her hand. "You… what's going on Rick," she finally said, narrowing her eyes at him.

Unlocking the car Castle was about to brush off her statement when he glanced at her again and saw she wasn't going to drop it. "It's better we talk in the car," he told her.

Though she didn't want to Beckett finally nodded her head and got into the passenger seat. The second he had started the car and was pulling away from the curb she said, "Tell me. Now."

Taking a deep breath Castle said, "I'm remembering those times we tried to make our room into the inside of a tent in India."

Beckett opened her mouth to reply to that; a knee-jerk reaction; but she quickly stopped herself and looked at her husband closely before she said, "We've never been really that successful."

"No but I did some research on it after the last time," Castle replied. "And I'm ready to give it another shot."

"Alright," Beckett said. "This is because of that room right?"

"Well… more because Carter said that it was their love nest," Castle began. "Not because it's a crime scene."

Beckett smiled and nodded to that before she said, "Alright, if you can I say go ahead. But that's not until later tonight."

"Much later, I'll have to run over to our room after we put Julia to bed," Castle replied. "What about you?"

"We'll figure that out later, when we're not working," Beckett told him.

"We have time now," Castle said, since they were still at least three minutes away from home.

"I'll go into the bathroom and change while you're transforming the room," Beckett said, shaking her head though she was smiling again.

"Great… what about me?" Castle asked.

"You're fine in what you're wearing, just without the coat," Beckett said simply. "And you're not going to take up the whole room are you?"

"We'd have to go right to bed if I tried," Castle said, shaking his head. "Just from the end of the bed to the fireplace and easily dismantled."

"Of course," Beckett said. She was surprised when her husband stopped the car and she looked at him questioningly before he was pulling on her arm.

Leaning over Castle very quickly kissed her before he let her go and then started to drive again. As he neared their neighborhood he told her, "Sorry."

"No, it didn't really surprise me," Beckett said. She smiled slightly when he glanced at her and said, "Let me talk with Carter."

"Sure," Castle said, looking over at her as her phone was ringing. "A bird's texting you," he commented.

Rolling her eyes Beckett opened the message and said, "Brad."

"What'd he do?" Castle asked as his wife had used an annoyed tone of voice.

"He wants me to check on Ross' tattoo," Beckett said with a sigh.

"It's not too late for that?" Castle said.

"I'll have her run her hand over it and if it doesn't smear then it's real," Beckett replied.

"He already checked Carter's," Castle commented.

"He did," Beckett said shortly as they were then pulling up across the street from the Egyptologist's home. When they were out she walked straight to Bernier and called, "Brad wants you to let us in, we're checking on something with Carter and Ross inside."

"Sure," the office said, getting out of his cruiser. He pressed the code of the gate and said, "I'll wait here for you."

Going up to the front door Beckett rang the doorbell as she pushed her husband back slightly. "Dr. Carter-" she started to say.

"So it's official," the man said. He frowned slightly and then sighed saying, "Come on in."

"It's partially official Oliver," Castle told him. "We just need to do two things."

"The first?" Carter asked. He watched as Beckett held out her phone to him and he looked at the ankh pictured there on the screen, shaking his head. "What is this?"

"Is it a legitimate artifact?" Beckett said.

"God no," Ross said, come up to stand next to her fiancé. "The gold is way too bright to be ancient."

"We have more pictures," Beckett told them. She slid to the next one, of the crook, and wasn't surprised that the two shook their heads. Going through the rest she was startled when Carter made her pause at the shabti. "Those?"

"Yes, did they go to Egypt?" Carter asked her.

"They did," Beckett replied though they hadn't had confirmation of that from Brad.

"There's a black market for these," Carter said with a sigh. "So they either bought them willingly… or were unaware these weren't recreations as all of the other things in the pictures are."

Nodding Beckett then said, "Did Chief Davis check your tattoo you told us about Oliver?"

Carter opened his mouth to speak before he finally nodded and said, "You need to check Autumn's."

"I do, I'm sorry Dr. Ross," Beckett said to the woman.

"That's alright I was expecting that, we were," Ross replied. "This way."

Watching his wife walk after the woman Castle then turned his attention to Carter and said, "We're trying to check your alibi and hers."

"Of course," Carter said.

In the family room Beckett looked away from Ross as she unbuttoned her blouse and when the woman said she could look she wasn't too shocked to see the hieroglyphs indicating the goddess's name Isis on the woman's shoulder. "Can you run your fingers over it?" she then asked. There was no surprise at the fact nothing happened to the black forms and she nodded before turning away again. "I'll join my husband and Oliver," she said quickly, going over to the doorway.

"Ms. Beckett," Ross said quickly, making her pause. "I don't know why you think my fiancé might have done this but he didn't," she continued.

"We don't think he did it," Beckett said. "He's a person of interest," she finished before leaving. When she walked up to Castle she shook her head briefly and then said to Carter, "You're sure you've never met them?"

"No, if they lived in Southampton then there would be no reason," the man replied. "I deal mostly with the city." He then glanced over to where his fiancée was and said, "Is everything set?"

"It is," Beckett replied. "Thank you for your help, someone from the station will inform you if you've been cleared."

As he heard the man murmur a thank you Castle nodded and left with his wife out the front door. He wasn't surprised when the two remained behind and he waited until they were out in the front saying, "It's real?"

"I indicated that," Beckett said. But she knew what her husband meant and she instead told him, "We'll need to see what there is at the station to see where we can go from here."

"I can always get the murder board set up," Castle said before they reached Bernier.

"Anyone contact you?" Beckett asked the officer.

"No and I doubt they will," Bernier replied. "Did you manage to get everything set here?" At the couple's nod he closed the gate and walked with them to the street before he said, "Everyone's talking about the Egypt stuff with the crime scene."

"That doesn't surprise me," Castle said wryly. "The second that gets out in the news all of the Hamptons will too." He then paused and looking at his wife said, "They're going to suspect him."

"I know," Beckett replied, glancing over her shoulder back at the house. "There's not much we can do about that. We should go. See you later Bernier."

"See you," Castle added, nodding to the man. He let Beckett drive that back to the station and while they were going he checked his watch.

"What is it?" she asked, seeing him looking at it for a while.

"Does it feel like it's taken Brad too long to get in touch with someone?" Castle asked.

"He could be back at the station," Beckett pointed out reasonably.

"True," Castle said, though he didn't sound as if he believed that.

Beckett wanted to reassure him that his friend was fine but she was pulling up to the station and she needed to concentrate on parking. When she saw he was again looking at his watch she quickly told him, "We barely took twenty minutes driving from the vic's homes, to Carter's and then here."

"I'm asking as soon as we get inside," Castle replied firmly.

Though she wanted to tell him he was being crazy Beckett remained silent on the point and instead followed him back inside. She wasn't surprised when they didn't see Brad in the bull pen or his office or that her husband was more concerned at that fact.

"Has Brad called in at all?" Castle asked Hutchinson who was at her desk.

"He did, said he was talking with the owner about a few things," the officer replied. "He might take some time so he told the two of you to go ahead and get lunch if necessary."

"That long?" Beckett asked the woman. When she shrugged she then turned to Castle and took him by the arm saying, "Let's get off our coats and get some coffee. I could use some and I think you're in the same position as I am." She frowned when he husband didn't react to that last bit and with a sigh she pulled him over to the break room. "I'll-" she began to say.

"No I've got it," Castle replied. "Sorry, I was thinking I acted a little… foolishly."

"I don't think so," Beckett replied, leaning against the counter next to the coffee machine while he began the first cup. "You were worried about your friend. I think that's sweet."

Looking at her in slight shock as Beckett was rubbing her hand back and forth over his arm Castle said, "Really?"

Sighing Beckett leaned back again and said, "Really."

Studying her Castle smiled and then said, "You're thinking about my tent idea aren't you?"

"Perhaps," Beckett said. She couldn't help smirking as he was startled again at her reply and she said, "But for now we should get our attention back to the case."

"Right, there's the murder board and… seeing if there's anything new," Castle replied as he was finishing up the first coffee.

Waiting for him to get his cup before she started on her own Beckett said, "So they were at a club and they either drove or carpooled."

"I think they drove on their own," Castle told her honestly. "I'm having a hard time seeing them carpooling."

"Me too," Beckett agreed. "So they go and are drugged… I really wish we could have found where they like to go."

"Maybe their friends know," Castle said.

"I think we have to wait for Brad to look at that," Beckett suggested. "So they go to the club and we know for sure they're drugged. Though did you think of the idea they were taken to the home and drugged there?"

"I did but I'm not so sure," Castle said.

"The place is in horrible condition," Beckett said. When her husband nodded she then added, "It'd be difficult for them to lure them there for long and from what I could tell, Mr. Jameson looked to be muscular."

"I saw that too and I'm sure Mrs. Jameson would have been able to protect herself," Castle commented. When his wife looked at him he started to shake his head, though she nearly glared at him. Finally he said in a rush, "I dated a woman for a few weeks who had a black belt in tae-kwon-do. Similar muscle structure."

Unable to help the smile at her husband's nearly terrified tone Beckett then said, "I'd love to know what drug they were given."

"Me too," Castle said. He automatically looked at his watch before he told his wife rapidly, "I'm not worried about Brad, just checking the time. Thayer's probably nowhere near finished."

"Probably not," Beckett said as her husband hurried to get his cup of coffee from the machine. When the mug was in hand she led the way to Brad's office where she took a hurried sip before getting one of the markers in the tray in front of the white board. She wrote out the time of death window before she put everything they knew about the vics when Wade came in.

"Hey I was supposed to start that but I'm having some trouble getting in touch with the sister of the male homicide," the officer told them, handing some pictures to Castle. "Thanks."

"Not a problem," Castle told him. When he and Beckett were alone he said, "There's a storm coming."

Turning her head as she was a little shocked out of her focus on the board hearing that Beckett asked, "Your knee?"

"Could be a bad one," Castle said. "Since I never saw in the news there was supposed to be one."

"Warn Brad when he gets here," Beckett said, motioning him over to the board so he'd bring the pictures. At his sigh she looked at him and said, "What?"

" _Wish that was more of a sexual gesture_ ," Castle told her in frustration. " _I'm thinking about the tent_." He tried not to laugh as she yanked the pictures out of his hand before he took them back. "I've got it love," he told her.

Beckett stepped back as he hung up the pictures of the crime scene, room and of Carter and Ross before she said, "It's still bare."

"I know," Castle said, standing next to her and looking over everything they had so far. "But that's what happens when the vics are left in the middle of nowhere." He grimaced and when his wife asked what was wrong he said, "If she was shot with the arrow first I have to wonder at how he must have felt, carrying her and trying to get her to safety when it was nowhere in sight."

Taking his hand as it was in between them Beckett squeezed it very gently before she said, "He did everything he could for her." When her husband nodded she then said softly, "We should finish up our coffee."

"Right," Castle said. But before he and Beckett could get their cups there was the sound of a phone ringing and Wade was calling to them.

"That's your phone you guys," the officer said.

Hurrying out to their desk Beckett pressed the speakerphone button and said, "Hello?"

"Guys it's me," Brad said.

"Where the hell are you Brad?" Castle said, sharing a look with his wife.

"I'm here at the club, I spoke with the owner and when he was getting me the list of members a woman came up to me," Brad replied, his voice tense. "She's confessed to the murders."


	5. Leading You Astray

Genre: Drama, Crime, Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: It was great to get what I did for the last chapter so I went to say my thank yous of course! Theresa471 (I hope that was a good type of different for you to read in the last chapter!), MichelleBell16 (It was really nice to see that so far you're finding the case is intriguing, definitely what I was aiming for and I hope you'll think the same as it goes on! And I wasn't surprised to see you were glad that there's another story in the season; you'll keep seeing so. Nice to see you can't wait to keep reading and now you don't need to anymore!), vetgirlmx (I had to laugh at your reaction to the end of the last chapter but it makes sense, I thought you'd think that. And I'm not surprised you're thinking something's not right with that confession either. Also wasn't surprised that you're not thinking it's the Egyptologist with the murder the way it is of course. And of course it's great that you don't know yet exactly what's going on, means I'm keeping you in the dark which is what I'm aiming for for now, lol. I thought you might like Alexis working with Castle and Beckett for a little bit so it was nice to get confirmation of that. I definitely thought it would be different so it was great to get to write that out since she worked with both of them. Glad you thought this was interesting so early on in the case, I do want to make sure things draw the reader in. And so happy you can't wait to see what's next which you can now!) and TORONTOSUN (Nice to see you liked them helping Brad with the case and doing his job as you said!). Thanks so much for the reviews, I loved reading them and appreciate the time taken to write them out!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Not Guilty_ by George Harrison, from his eponymous album.

Leading You Astray

Waiting in the break room Castle turned to the doorway as Brad walked inside and said, "Who is she?"

"Her name is Rose Tierney," the chief said, going to the coffee machine. He was going to say more when he heard a slight sound of surprise from Beckett and he glanced at her. "You know her?"

"I did," Beckett replied with a minor grimace. "She used to be on the team with me, Rebecca and Natalie way back when I first began to play polo. But shortly after that she got pregnant and she miscarried."

"She… blamed you?" Brad said in surprise when she didn't continue.

"It's the fact that the three of us had healthy children," Beckett answered. "She has a daughter but she had wanted a son and when she found out the baby was a girl… something snapped. She became mentally unstable and is supposed to be on medication."

"You don't think she did it?" Brad asked.

"With a confession like that? No," Castle answered for her.

"Do you want to talk with her with me?" Brad then said after Beckett had nodded in agreement to what her husband had said.

"I would, Castle," Beckett then said.

"Sure," he said. "Is she still…?"

"I don't know," Beckett replied. "It's been nearly three years so I would hope she's gotten over that."

"Why doesn't she just have another… oh," Brad said when he answered his own question as soon he'd spoken it. "That makes more sense why she would lose it. Alright, let's go."

Walking over to the interrogation room Castle glanced at his wife and murmured, " _You're sure about this_?"

" _I don't know how I can be_ ," Beckett said. She had to abruptly stop when Brad did so in front of her and when he turned to her asked, "What?"

"Is there more to what happened between you and this woman?" the chief said.

"You understood that?" Castle asked in surprise.

"No but you wouldn't be talking in Irish if there wasn't more," Brad replied.

"We went to see her at her home after she left the hospital," Beckett said. "The three of us. And she… tore into all of us even though Natalie's the only one with sons. That's the last time we've seen her."

"Then whatever she told you must have been pretty bad," Brad said.

"She said that we were… torturing her and she never wanted to see us again; to get out of her sight," Beckett finally said with a sigh. "With a lot of expletives."

"You don't need to talk to her," Brad said, looking concerned.

"If it comes to the point where she's speaking to me like she did that time then I'll indicate to you and you can ask me to leave," Beckett told him.

"And me," Castle added.

With a nod Brad led the way into interrogation and said, "Mrs. Tierney?"

The woman looked up and when she saw Beckett her eyes widened before she looked away from them.

"Can we speak with you?" Brad then said. "These are my consultants-" he started to say.

"I know them," Tierney said, glancing at Beckett for a brief second before again looking away.

"Do you mind us here?" Beckett asked as the woman wrapped her arms around herself. At the mumbled, "Yes," she heard coming from her former friend she stood up and then said, "Talk to Chief Davis, please."

"Excuse me for a moment," Brad said before he stood and walked out of the room. "I didn't think she'd have that kind of reaction," he told the two as they went into observation.

"She's obviously off her meds," Castle commented.

Nodding in agreement to that Beckett said, "Be careful with her and where is her husband?"

"He was in Ronkonkoma according to the owner of the archery club," Brad answered. When the two looked at him in confusion he said, "He was telling me about how her husband; Henry; would always come in on Mondays with her but not today. I contacted him on the drive back and he should be here soon."

"Do you have someone waiting for him?" Castle asked then.

"Ellis," Brad said. "He's at the lobby window."

"I hope you have that door locked," Castle said. He wasn't surprised when his friend looked at him and he said, "He's going to want to get to his wife."

"It's locked," Brad replied. "You're alright?"

"I expected it," Beckett said with a slight shrug of her shoulders. "You thought I'd help?"  
"And that she'd forgotten what she'd said to you," Brad replied, going to the doorway. "Sorry about that."

"It's alright," Beckett assured him. "Let me talk to her when she's in holding?"

"Yeah," Brad said, sounding troubled.

"Clear her alibi quickly once you get it… if you can," Castle advised him. He closed the door after his friend and then turned to his wife saying, "Okay?"

Beckett didn't answer that, merely glanced at him before they sat down and turned their attention to the room where Brad was entering as Tierney looked up at him.

"Mrs. Tierney you've been apprised of your rights," the chief told her first off. "And you've waved a lawyer."

"I know what I did," Tierney said.

Glancing at the glass when he heard the hesitation in the woman's voice Brad then turned back and said, "Are you sure?"

When they saw the woman nod Beckett murmured to her husband, "She's coming back to herself."

"I have to wonder how long that'll last," Castle replied.

"Do you know this man?" Brad asked, sliding a picture of Mr. Jameson towards her.

Sniffing Tierney soon began to sob and she did so for some time before the chief was able to calm her down. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"So you do in fact know this man," Brad said gently.

"Yes, Vincent," Tierney replied, nodding her head. "I saw him always at the club. He's the one I killed?"

"Nearly there," Castle said.

"You're unaware of who you killed?" Brad inquired.

Tierney looked down at the picture for a moment before she whispered, "I didn't did I?"

"Are you supposed be on medication Mrs. Tierney?" Brad then said.

"I am," the woman whispered. "I thought… I heard at the club Vincent and his wife were killed and just saw in my head I did it."

"How did you kill them there?" Brad inquired.

"A crossbow," Tierney said.

"Alright," Brad said. "I don't believe you've killed them but I need to still see if you have. Where were you between five and seven this morning?"

"I was at home with my daughter and my mother," Tierney replied softly. "She lives with us. We were asleep and then having breakfast since she has to go to school."

"Okay I'll have to place you into holding but I'll have my officers look into your alibi as quickly-" Brad began.

"Wait! I was talking to my husband around six… I stayed on the phone with him until seven thirty," Tierney interrupted. She then said softly, "I miss him."

"I'll check on that," Brad said, nodding his head before he stood up and then left the room. He stopped briefly at the doorway to observation and called to Castle and Beckett, "I'm going to check this now, there's no reason to hold her any longer than necessary."

"Are you sure you want to do this now?" Castle asked when his wife closed the door after Brad had left them and before Tierney could see them as Hutchinson was leading her by.

"I want to ask her the questions that Brad didn't," Beckett answered.

"Yeah… why didn't he?" Castle asked, a little startled to realize that she was right.

"He doesn't want to be reprimanded for arresting her and she wasn't ready for those questions yet," Beckett said. "Come with me?"

"Always," Castle was quick to say.

Beckett smiled at him slightly before she opened the door and she walked out to the cell where Tierney was, her face buried in her hands. "Hello Rose," she said as gently as she could.

"Kate," Tierney said with a slight gasp, sitting back up and looking at her. "I'm sorry I…"

"It's alright," Beckett said, shaking her head. "I just-"

"No, for… for what I said to you, Rebecca and Natalie before," Tierney interrupted. "I was… devastated about my baby and I knew how happy you all were with your children…"

"We understood," Beckett said, giving her husband a slight shake of her head when he touched her back gently. "But we missed you after we saw you."

"I'm sorry," Tierney said miserably. "I… I don't know why I thought-"

"You've been off your medication," Castle said, trying to keep his tone as gentle as his wife's had been.

"Yes when… Henry left last Monday I was… devastated," Tierney replied. "I love him and he's kept me sane after everything that happened. I… I don't know why but I just stopped taking the medicine I have."

"Was today the first time you saw something like you did?" Beckett asked her. At the woman's nod she then said, "You knew Vincent and Henrietta from the club."

"I did," Tierney replied.

"Then did you ever notice anything odd about them lately?" Beckett asked.

"Or hear any rumors?" Castle added.

"Well they were very close," Tierney replied. "They were always together when they were at the club; it was never just one of them or the other on their own. I haven't seen them since… last Monday. They were there that day when I went with Henry too. But as for noticing anything then I don't think I did or heard anything."

"Rose!" a man said suddenly to Castle and Beckett's right.

They both turned and looked to see a man running towards them, guessing it was the woman's husband.

Going over to where Hutchinson was at the controls for the doors Beckett asked the officer, "She's cleared?"

"She is, she forgot about a phone call she made before the one to her husband yesterday," Hutchinson replied, opening the door to where Tierney was. "It was made from her cell phone and was to her best friend and she never left her home. So she's being released."

"Good, where's the chief?" Beckett asked.

"Waiting for them at the door to the lobby," Hutchinson directed them.

Leaving then Castle said, "I hope someone was able to find out something while we were busy with this."

"I'm sure they were," Beckett replied, though she didn't blame him for thinking that. "You work quickly."

"Mr. Tierney made some phone calls during his drive back home," Brad explained. He looked behind them and as Castle and Beckett watched with him the couple walked up to them. "I am sorry Mr. Tierney."

"Henry," the man insisted. "I know you were doing your job. Thank you for not… treating her too badly."

"There was no reason to," Brad replied. "Mrs. Tierney, please take the medicine you've been prescribed; for your family's sake."

The woman nodded and then was led out of the bull pen by her husband, the three watching her from the doorway before they stepped outside.

"Okay we need to get back to the case," Brad told the two. He led them over to his office where he told them, "Thank you for the murder board, we're going to have a little more for it in a second."

"The Jamesons?" Castle asked.

"Yeah, Wade spoke with the sister and she's on her way in now," Brad replied. "She lives in the city so it'll take some time. But she said her brother and sister in law went to different clubs, there was never a favorite."

"Of course," Castle commented.

"She gave us the name of them and there were five around here and Southampton so Wade's moved on to getting footage to try and find them," Brad told them. "And then we have the two themselves. I managed to text Wade to ask about the Egypt connection and the sister; her name is Charlene Lewis; said that the two enjoyed the time period but they weren't obsessed and the trip to Egypt had to do with the real estate office that they both worked for."

"So they were real estate agents," Beckett stated.

"Sorry, let me go from the beginning," Brad said, glancing up at them. "They were both thirty-two years old and real estate agents at the Franklin Agency of the Hamptons. Hill is going to check with their boss or bosses about them but Jameson's sister said they loved their work."

"And was she asked if she noticed anything?" Castle asked.

"No they were fine and planning for the future," Brad said. "She said she and her brother were close and he would have said something if anything was wrong to her."

"Can she be so sure?" Beckett said. "What about financials?"

Brad wordlessly handed over the file with that and said, "They had a joint account."

"Did you look at this already?" Castle said, looking at his friend as he remained silent.

"I just managed to get to it now," Brad replied. "Well?"

"Nothing suspicious… wait, there's a withdrawal for a hundred dollars Saturday in the afternoon," Beckett said, looking up at the two men.

"That could be a cover charge for a club," Castle said, knowing what his wife was thinking with that.

"That will narrow it down," Brad conceded. "I'll be right back," he told the two before he left.

"Is that a low price?" Beckett said to her husband.

"Slightly," Castle said. "If it'd been twenty dollars more I would say it was our usual club."

"Me too," Beckett replied before she closed the file and set it down on the desk.

"Nothing else?" Castle replied.

"No I was hoping maybe there might have been evidence of a second withdrawal; another club," Beckett told him.

"So was I," Castle said quickly before he then saw that Brad was coming back. "What else do you have?" he asked his friend.

"There was nothing else in the financials?" the chief asked them.

"No," Beckett told him shortly. "What about the canvass of the neighborhood?"

"The killer got to the house late," Brad said. "Only one person saw anything suspicious but it was just the lights going on around the bottom of the house at around… two in the morning."

"What time were they found?" Beckett asked.

"Six forty," Brad said. "I'm surprised that you didn't ask how they were found."

"Patrol," Castle and Beckett said at the same time. They shared a smile at their friend's surprise at that and she nodded to him.

"Enos right? We knew he had patrol around there this month," Castle said. "So it wasn't hard to figure out."

"How did he notice them?" Castle asked.

"There weren't any clouds to the east and the sun caught the guy's…" Enos began to say as he stood in the doorway of the office.

"Pectoral," Castle said. "A necklace basically. You know, that thing was really poorly made."

"I wonder if either Carter or Ross would know how to make that," Brad commented. "Sorry Enos, continue," he told the officer.

"I contacted Devin here and then went to investigate further and of course called in what I found," Enos said. "Chief, the ME report," he told Brad, handing him a file.

Reading the paper inside the chief nodded to the officer who then left and he said, "It's what we thought. Shot by an arrow that just narrowly missed the aorta… and then shot point blank with the .45." He handed the file to Beckett and said seriously, "No sexual assault."

"They were dosed with Rohipnol," Beckett then said. "A substantial dose…" she began before trailing off.

"How long were they out for?" Castle said, not surprised when she nodded in agreement with him. "It says it would have lasted for about seven hours."

"Long enough," Brad said, having seen that already.

"No signs of struggle, no bruising so they were meant to get out of those straps that held them," Castle read off. "So that brings us; before Carter and Ross; to the arrows we found on them."

Brad nodded and then said, "We'll have to wait on that, CSU has a lot to look at you know. For now, let me fill this in." And with that he then turned to the murder board, picking up the marker that was there to write down the new information they had while Castle and Beckett were watching.

"You know you have the ability to talk and write at the same time," Castle said to his friend when he remained silent for a while.

"I know, I'm trying to remember first what I was told at the archery club," Brad said as he stood up straight then. "First, nothing suspicious going on; financial or between people," he said. "Or any rumors he might have heard. But it's not like it's a club where you sit and drink and talk."

"You can't talk while you shoot off arrows?" Castle said. "And I'm asking that in all seriousness," he said quickly when he noticed that his wife was looking at him.

"You can but…" Brad said before trailing off.

Figuring how the chief wanted to word that Beckett said, "It's not conducive to that kind of atmosphere. You're trying to improve your skills there right?" When Brad nodded she then said, "So it's more athletics than gossip."

"Are there showers or locker rooms?" Castle then asked.

"No, it's not a gym," Brad replied. "And as for what he had to say about our vics, nothing that we haven't heard before. There hasn't been anything suspicious or out of place for them leading up to yesterday. They had their dues paid up at the start of the month and they came in diligently."

"No fights or disagreements?" Castle suggested.

"I thought of that too," Brad said with a nod. "But no, nothing like that."

"You didn't tell him about the shots did you?" Beckett then said.

"Couldn't," Brad said. "Though I was thinking about that but I can't risk it getting out."

"Luckily the media wasn't able to see their wounds," Castle said.

"What're you thinking?" Beckett said, hearing his slightly absent tone of voice.

"Just that what if someone saw you climbing the tree," Castle commented.

"You mean from the media?" Beckett asked him. "They might think it was a sniper," she said after he'd nodded.

"She's right," Brad said. "So we obviously need to keep the part about the arrows quiet for as long as possible."

"You don't think there's a possibility of the arrows being from the club?" Beckett asked him then.

"I thought that myself but there's no striped pattern to it," Brad said, shaking his head. "At least what there was of the fletching."

"I think this is where we move on to Carter and Ross for real this time," Castle suggested.

"For real," Brad echoed in a pseudo Valley Girl accent as he was writing the last bit of information on the board. "Sorry, you set me up for that." He set the marker down and went to the file on his desk that had been last. "Oliver Carter, born in Scotland as you said and according to this a distant; far distant; cousin of _the_ Howard Carter." When he looked up at his friends and saw their expressions he said, "Oh, you knew that already."

"When we first met him," Beckett began. "He asked him about his last name," she then continued, nodding to her husband. "And-"

"He was geeking out?" Brad said.

"A bit," Beckett said, smiling for a moment as her husband rolled his eyes.

"Keep going, I'm sure there are more than his distant relations," Castle said.

"Okay so he's thirty-seven, works for the Met," Brad said. "With new acquisitions for their Egypt section. As you mentioned he was a professor at Columbia but chose not to teach this year since he's planning on going to Egypt."

"Financials?" Beckett asked.

He and Ross bought tickets for March," Brad said with a nod. "Around the time you two are deserting me for Japan."

"Nice try," Castle said wryly. "You said it was alright."

"Fine but don't solve any cases over there, I'll get jealous," Brad said jokingly.

"It's a vacation," Beckett said. "Was it a round trip ticket?"

"They were planning to come back at the end of May," Brad said. "Weather I would assume?"

"I guess, we've never been," Beckett replied. "And Ross?"

"Autumn Ross, thirty-three, she's in charge of the Egyptian artifacts so she and Carter work together," Brad read from another sheet of paper. "And that's her main job. She's usually in the city, lives in the city and has a car to come back and forth."

"And their alibis?" Castle asked.

"Carter's been cleared," Brad said. He saw their surprised expressions and then said, "The security footage from the strip mall where he went to the market shows him going to a café and staying. He was there for about two hours, our time of death window."

"And Ross?" Beckett then said.

"That's where things get a little… strange," Brad said, handing her the paper.

"She said," Beckett began to say as she and Castle weren't aware of the woman's alibi. "She was in the city at her apartment but there's no way to verify that; no doorman or any security cameras close enough to find her."

"I asked Hutchinson to talk with her assistant at the Met," Brad said. "A Helen Warren and see what she has to say about Ross."

"Do either of them have any kind of priors?" Beckett said.

"DUI," Brad said.

"That's all we get?" Castle asked jokingly as his friend didn't continue.

"Both of them," Beckett guessed. When the chief nodded she said, "So what is there to do now?"

"Grunt work on my part," Brad replied easily. "For you two, get lunch please."

"Does Lily know you get like this?" Castle asked jokingly.

"All the time," Brad said simply. "Take as long as you want though; if you want to even go."

"We should," Castle said, glancing at his wife.

"Him too?" Brad said.

"I get the feeling you were both like this in school together," Beckett said wryly. "Come on Rick, the sooner we go the sooner we get back," she said as she walked away.

"If you find anything out-" Castle started to say.

"I'll call and-" Brad started to say.

"That's already implied, come on Castle," Beckett called from the bull pen.

"You are so whipped," Brad told his friend.

"I think we need to talk to Lils about that," Castle shot back though he was smiling.

"Don't call her Lils," Brad said.

"Guys!" Beckett then said.

"Oh, busted," Brad commented.

"See you," Castle said before he hurried out to where his wife was standing. "Not going to apologize for that."

"I'm not surprised," Beckett said, waiting for him to put on his scarf.

"I'm surprised you want to walk," Castle said, looking at her.

"It's not that cold," Beckett told him simply before he was finished and she took his hand before pulling him out into the lobby and outside after that. They walked together to the café in silence, as it was cold enough to take their breath away, until they were inside the eatery. "Go and grab a table," she told him. "I'll get our food."

"I'm fine staying," Castle replied.

"Our table is open?" Beckett asked with a slight smile. When her husband nodded before they were called up to give their order she smiled a little wider before turning her attention with him to the cashier. While they were waiting she went with him over to their usual table and sat together facing the rest of the restaurant.

"Do you want to talk about the case?" Castle said finally after they'd looked around to see if there was anyone they knew there. "Also I wish we'd called Alexis."

"Text her," Beckett said. "See if she wants to run over and meet us."

Castle nodded gratefully to his wife and got his phone out, typing out his message as quickly as he could. When he got her response he said, "She's just finishing eating."

Looking over at the screen Beckett smiled as she saw that her stepdaughter had reassured Castle that she didn't mind them not telling her about lunch. "Now we have that set, I think we should talk about something else."

"True," Castle said, since there were a number of patrons there that were glancing over their shoulders at them.

" _Something else must have happened_ ," Beckett said, seeing the same as he had. "You didn't read the _Report_ today."

"No but… you think there would be something already?" Castle asked.

Shaking her head Beckett watched him quickly get up before he grabbed a copy of the paper and came back to her. Their order was called so as he was going to get it she looked through the paper, starting first with the pages about the more local news.

"Anything?" Castle asked once he set the tray with their food on the table in front of her. When she handed him the page he quickly scanned it and saw that there was a quick piece about the _Cosmo_ photo shoot. "Does this bother you?" he asked her then.

"No it was bound to happen," Beckett said. "But it's not going to affect our lunch."

"Of course not," Castle replied with a nod before he set the paper aside to straighten later after they'd eaten. "So I guess the only thing left is Christmas."

"No it's not the only thing," Beckett said quickly as she glanced at him while she was picking up half of her sandwich. "At least not for me."

"Then suggest something," Castle urged her. "Or else this lunch is going to be boring." He laughed slightly when she nudged him in the side and he said, "Really, whatever you want to talk about."

Sighing in mock irritation at that Beckett told him, "What is there left to talk about concerning Christmas?"

"I want you to meet our new dog," Castle said easily.

"We've been busy," Beckett pointed out to him.

"I know but maybe later this week we can head over and see her?" Castle asked.

Beckett thought over that for a moment before she finally nodded and said, "Okay."

"Great," Castle said, looking pleased.

Unable to help smiling at the sight of his smile Beckett then said, "You're going to let them name her right?"

"Of course," Castle replied. "I bet you anything though once they see her my mom's going to suggest we call them Heat and Rook."

"Most likely," Beckett said, smiling at that. "But let's hope the girls prefer the name Macca to Rook."

"I'm sure they will," Castle said. "Especially Julia."

"All the gifts are set now," Beckett said after they'd eaten for a while in silence. "The decorations are up too."

"The party is ready," Castle said.

"Yes, it is," Beckett said, not looking at him as she knew what he was trying to do. "Really Rick, I'm prepared to start hosting parties. Just do not call me a socialite."

"That never crossed my mind," Castle said, aware that his wife didn't want to fall into that category considering where they lived had a number of high society socialites. "But about the gifts."

"They have enough," Beckett protested.

"Then maybe it can just be for fun," Castle said. When his wife was looking at him questioningly he quickly told her, "A play bow and arrow set." Seeing her about to take a breath he rushed to tell her, "We can teach them not to use them as weapons but for fun and only shoot at the target."

Frowning slightly Beckett finally nodded and told him, "Okay but I think I want to wait a little before we run out and get it."

"After Christmas?" Castle asked. When she nodded he sighed and said, "Okay." Beckett smiled at that and gently squeezed his hand before she went back to her food. She wasn't surprised when he brought up the party again and she eventually went along with the subject, since she was a little uneasy still with the idea of hosting it. After she'd gotten the food for the station and they were ready to go she said to Castle as they walked out, "I think sometimes that you'd like to hold more of them."

"Parties?" Castle asked. When she nodded he then said, "Slightly. I mean if we make a habit of a Halloween party I'll be happy."

"Just-" Beckett started to say.

"And Christmas," Castle said. He watched her laugh slightly and couldn't help squeeze her hand firmly as they neared the station. When she glanced at him he confessed, " _Hard to wait for tonight_."

"Going back to work will help," Beckett said, though in a sympathetic tone. She wasn't surprised when he slightly inclined his head and she could only squeeze his hand as they headed up the steps and into the lobby.

"Anything?" Castle said after he'd joined his wife in the chief's office since he'd passed out the food to the officers. "Your sub," he told Brad quickly after he'd handed it over.

"Thanks," the chief replied gratefully. "And I managed to get in touch with two of the clubs that have a fifty dollar cover; the Blue Beach Club and the Tropical Palm Club."

"Who'd you send?" Beckett asked, since Brad had waited for Castle to join them to tell her what he'd found.

"Enos," Brad replied. "And we got something else too."

"What?" Castle asked before his friend slid over a paper to Beckett.

"A fingerprint," she said. "Did you run it?"

"Of course, as soon as I got it," Brad replied. "This was from the arrow that Mr. Jameson held so you know," he then directed to Castle.

"It was planted," he and his wife said at the same time.

"It was, because it belongs to Ross," Brad said.

"The DUI," Castle commented. "Then it had to be someone who knows them."

"And knows about the DUI," Beckett added.

"You're so sure it's not her on her own?" Brad asked.

Castle looked to his wife since the chief had directed that to him and he said, "We're sure."

"It says the fingerprint was surrounded by an adhesive substance and that was the only place the substance was found," Beckett said, shaking her head at Brad.

"We're old men, we want to relive our childhood," the chief said jokingly though absently at the same time. At that moment he was writing down on the board what he'd learned about the fingerprint.

"Speak for yourself," Castle shot to his friend.

"You're only a month younger than me," Brad said. "So yes, it was planted there."

"We doubt Ross even less," Beckett said, repressing the urge to roll her eyes at the men's banter.

"Though you know what would make a great twist?" Castle suggested. "If she planted the print herself to make it look like she was being set up."

"That's really risky," Brad told him. "I would still investigate her either way and would likely be able to find out if she was the killer or not. That planted fingerprint notwithstanding."

"I would suggest you look into Oliver," Beckett said, handing him back the file. "Because if they're trying to set up Ross it's likely because they want him or hurt him or discredit him."

"I had the same idea," Brad replied with a nod.

"I'd start with the Met," Castle said. "Since it's where they work together."

"Common denominator," Brad replied. When his friend nodded he stood up then and was about to go around his desk to get the phone when Wade came up to the doorway. "What do you have?" he asked quickly as he saw the file in his hand.

"This came from CSU," the officer replied, giving it to him.

Taking the folder Brad opened it and looked uncertain before he told Castle and Beckett, "See what you can make out of this," handing them the picture that had been in the file on top of a piece of paper.

"Interesting, it's a design but they can't figure it out," Beckett murmured, seeing the beginnings of some white lines on the bright yellow background of the fletching. "Is that an A?" she asked her husband.

"It looks like it," Castle said with a nod. "I know where this is from Archery at Long Beach."

"California?" Wade asked. When the three looked at him he said, "Sorry, a friend lives there… my first thought."

"Has the footage come in from the clubs?" Brad asked him.

"No Chief, I'll ask them if they've got it ready yet," Wade answered before he left the office.

Sighing Brad said, "That's an hour and a half drive."

"We can go," Beckett replied. She wasn't surprised when both men looked at her and she told them, "They'll talk to us about the design if we question them in an… interesting way."

"Good thing you guys had an early lunch," Brad replied as he could tell from the look on Castle's face that he was agreeing with his wife about the idea. "I'll compensate you gas… the department will."

"Thanks, should we head out now?" Castle asked as he was thinking about the security footage.

"You want to stay and troll through what I get?" Brad said, knowing what he was thinking of.

"On second thought, have fun," Castle said, pretending to think that over for a minute. "I'm going with my wife to the ocean side."

Beckett shook her head and said, "Show us whatever you find when we get back?"

"Of course," Brad replied. "Call me with whatever you have." He watched them starting to leave before he paused and then called out to them, "I'm going to have Enos go with you."

"Sure," Castle said, looking over at the officer who'd looked up at his name.

"They're heading to Long Beach," Brad explained. "I want you to go with them in case; that and I think Mayor Foster would fire me if I didn't think of that."

"Ah, I should have thought about that first," Castle told his wife.

"I think so," Beckett said in amusement as they waited for Enos to bundle up. "You'll follow us?"

"I think I should," the officer replied, following them out to the parking lot. "Where are we going exactly?" he asked them when they had reached the couple's car.

"Archery at Long Beach," Castle told him. "I've passed it before on a visit to the town; the name gets your attention."

"Alright, I'll see you there," Enos replied. His walkie-talkie crackled to life and he quickly answered it once he was in his car. "Enos," he called.

"It's me, I want you to let them take the lead," Brad told the man. "They'll know what to ask. You're there for their safety and in the off chance there's an arrest or hopefully someone who can be brought in."

"Alright Chief," Enos said. "I'm about to follow them now." When the chief signed off he put his radio back on his belt before he drove after Castle and Beckett in their car, wondering what the two were discussing as they headed to the highway.

"Have you ever seen fletching with designs?" Beckett was asking her husband.

"No you usually see lines if not a solid color," Castle replied. "But when I walked by this store I caught sight of a patterned fletching, in that same color."

"Interesting you didn't tell us about that fact," Beckett said, looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

"I thought the pattern was more important; there could be another shop that has the color," Castle said with a slight shrug. "So," he then said, looking over at her. "An hour and a half."

"Yes, we've done this before," Beckett said, smiling at him.

"You know, we're going to an archery shop…" Castle began.

"We'll look," Beckett said firmly. "And you haven't thought of the fact that it's winter right now?"

"They could play," Castle said quickly. "Just not while it's snowing of course. And inside-"

"Not inside the house love," Beckett said, unable to help smiling at his eagerness.

"Oh alright," Castle said, shaking his head. "But there are clear days."

"I'm still going to think about it," Beckett told him firmly.

"Great," Castle said. The car was silent for a while before he said, "Do you want to text Alexis?"

"I'm going to need to," Beckett said as she got her phone out of her pocket. "We probably won't be home until… four, four thirty," she said to him.

"I think so too unless something comes up," Castle agreed. "Hopefully not as I feel bad enough we're missing the class."

"There is when she goes back to school next year," Beckett told him, though she agreed with him about feeling guilty.

"Still," Castle said, seeing from her expression that she was feeling the same. "Hopefully she'll show us the steps she learned today."

"She will, she always does," Beckett said, smiling at him. She reached over to him and gently squeezed his hand before there was an answering text to her own. She hurriedly opened it and read, " _Too bad but Lizzy says that Jules will show you her dancing later_."

Laughing slightly Castle said, "She read our minds. Anything else?"

"Just that they love us; Julia included," Beckett told him, smiling. She answered back, reading for her husband the message as she did so, "We love you too and tell Julia the same; and that we're looking forward to her performance tonight."

"Perfect," Castle said. He glanced quickly to Beckett and said, "You already sent it?"

"I did, and that was my text you weren't dictating," she replied.

"Want to say that again?" Castle said with a smile.

"No," Beckett said so firmly that he nodded quickly. But to cut down on the slight anger in her voice she leaned over when they were stopped behind a car and shared a kiss with him that was quick but no less enjoyable.

"You don't care that Enos can see us?" Castle asked once they were driving again.

"Not really," Beckett said, smiling when he turned his head to her. "We're not police and not working right this second. Plus I don't get the feeling he'd care," she added as she looked behind them at the police cruiser.

"Good point," Castle said with a nod. "How long do we have left?" he asked. When his wife replied, "An hour," he couldn't help but groan before he told her, "Too long."

"I'm not turning on the radio," Beckett said.

"Come on, it'll be like old times; when we first started out," Castle said to her.

Rolling her eyes Beckett pressed the button for the radio; as she'd only been kidding; and went to the player instead of the actual radio telling him, "This we picked together."

"Whatever makes the trip go faster," Castle said seriously with a slight shake of his head. He looked to his wife briefly again and when she merely smiled he couldn't help laugh as that had obviously been her intention though she'd dragged out turning it on in the first place. He took her hand and entwined their fingers tightly for a moment before his attention went back to the drive.

* * *

"Whoa," Enos said behind Castle and Beckett when he'd stepped inside of the store and had seen how large it was. "All of this is archery stuff?"

"As far as I can tell," Castle said with a nod. He saw they were getting some looks; because of Enos' uniform; and he turned quickly to the officer saying, "Maybe you should hang back?"

"Chief told me to do that," Enos replied with a nod. "Go ahead."

"He should have just said," Castle said to his wife as they walked over to the counter where a few employees were standing behind.

"Said what?" Beckett asked.

"That he was here for our protection, not for anything like an arrest," Castle answered.

Shaking her head Beckett turned her attention to the man with the word manager on his tag and walked straight to him.

"Good afternoon folks," the man; whose tag also read James; said, seeming to be a little nervous. "How can I help you?"

"We're wondering if you have any fletching in a bright yellow pattern," Beckett said first, wanting to ease into the fact they were there for an investigation though Enos was in plain sight.

"Oh sure, this way," James replied before he walked from around the counter. He led the two to some arrows toward the back and said, "Not every day we get celebrities in here; never anyone with a police escort."

Glancing at his wife Castle wasn't surprised to see she wasn't startled they were recognized and as she nodded very slightly to him he turned to the manager. "We're not here as celebrities," he began. "More for an investigation."

"Investigation?" James asked, sounding nervous.

"We need to find an arrow with a patterned fletching but I don't see any similar here," Beckett said. "You only sell mass produced patterns?"

"What was the pattern you needed to find?" James asked. When she handed him the picture of the begun fletching he said, "Ah, this is what Oceanside made for us as a special five year anniversary edition. We had about… two quiverfuls that we gave away at an auction. He's an artist, I have his information let me get it for you." And with that he left Castle and Beckett to rush to his office that was behind the counter where the other employees were still watching them and Enos surreptitiously.

" _I'll be right back_ ," Castle told his wife as he was looking at some merchandise near them.

" _Back? Where_ -" Beckett started to say before she looked over at him and saw that he'd walked away from her. She wanted to call him back but the manager returned and she had to focus her attention on him, unable to help feeling a little irritated at her husband as the man spoke.

"Oceanside's real name is Trevor Nagel and he lives in the Hamptons," James was saying to her. "And these other two names are the people who won those arrows," he added, handing her two more papers.

Looking at the first paper Beckett saw that he was right and she nodded before saying, "I'm wondering as well do you know these two people," showing him the DMV pictures of the vics on her phone.

Studying the pictures closely James finally shook his head and said, "I'm sorry I never have." He then watched her as she showed his employees; who all shook their heads no at the pictures; and then another picture of a woman who they didn't recognize either before he turned to her a bit nervously still.

"Alright, thank you so much," Beckett said. "The Hamptons Police appreciates your cooperation." With that she left the employees and walked to Enos saying, "They… where's Castle?"

The officer shook his head before saying, "You found something?"

"Yeah we need to go back to the station," Beckett said. "And we need to go outside now for you to call in to Brad." When they were outside she said, "You need to pick up this man, he's the artist who created the fletching. And the other two names are the people who have or had the arrows." She watched the officer grab his radio to contact Wade who was on the other end and she then looked over at her car, seeing that Castle was walking away from it. Walking away from Enos then she called to her husband, " _What were you doing_?"

Faltering in his steps for a moment at her tone Castle then continued and told her firmly, "You'll see. What did you get?"

Nearly glaring at him Beckett said, "We know who Oceanside is and he lives in the Hamptons."

"He does?" Castle asked in surprise.

"He does and the chief wants you two back now because it's not going to take long to find the guy," Enos told them as he walked over to them quickly.

"We'll lead?" Castle asked, holding the keys to his and Beckett's car.

"It doesn't matter; I'm not needed at the moment. Go," Enos told them.

Hurrying over to their car Castle asked his wife, "Are you mad at me?"

"Just drive," Beckett said once they were in the car, rolling her eyes.

Castle nodded, getting his answer in those words, and started the car before he pulled out of the parking lot and set off for home.

* * *

"Hey, we found him," Brad said as soon as Castle and Beckett were walking into the bull pen as he'd been at the window looking out on the lobby, waiting for them. "He's in interrogation."

"Really? You want to treat him as a suspect?" Castle said.

"When Enos told me that he lived here in the Hamptons I needed to," Brad replied.

"You knew he'd do that?" Castle asked his wife.

"Of course, until he's cleared," Beckett said simply. "We're all going?"

"We are," Brad said simply and with that he led them to the room where man with a hat was sitting, his head tilted back as he was looking up at the ceiling. "Sorry to keep you waiting Mr. Nagel-"

"It's Oceanside," the artist replied simply.

"Mr. Nagel," Beckett said to get his attention. There was no surprise to her when he lowered his head and paused once he laid eyes on her. "You're an artist."

"Yeah I have a show going on right now at the Deccan Gallery," Nagel replied, glancing at Castle and Brad.

Suppressing the urge to sigh as the artist's eyes went back to Beckett, Castle started to speak when she was putting her hand on his arm.

" _He'll drop this as soon as we mention the murder_ ," Beckett murmured to him, knowing what he was thinking though she hadn't looked at him.

Relieved that it seemed his wife wasn't mad at him Castle said, " _Let's hope you're right_."

Brad waited for Beckett to sit down and once she had he said to the man across from them, "I had my officers bring you in because of these," sliding the picture of the completed arrows across to him.

Nagel glanced at the photo briefly before saying, "Those are my design, so?"

"Then do you know any of these people?" Brad asked, sliding over the four pictures they had of the vics, Carter and Ross.

"Might have seen him," Nagel replied thoughtfully, pointing to the picture of Carter. "At the gallery but I don't remember."

"Do you have any of those arrows still left?" Castle asked, studying the man even more closely.

"No, I only made enough for two quivers and that was it," Nagel replied. He got three looks and squirmed for a moment in his seat before he coughed slightly and said, "Yeah that was it."

"It wasn't," Beckett said simply.

"Look-" Nagel began to say.

"Where were you this morning between five and seven?" Brad asked, interrupting him.

"I was… at the gallery," Nagel said, faltering at first before he became more confident. "I was helping direct them as they switched out some of my works for the show tonight, then I went two doors down to the Grass Pub where I had a drink and breakfast before. I stayed from five thirty to eight around there at least. Are you questioning me about a murder?"

Castle wasn't surprised the man sounded interested but was glad he'd stopped looking at Beckett as he had before. When she glanced back at him he gave her a brief smile and they turned their attention to Brad who was speaking.

"We are," the chief said simply. "Then why don't you tell me who else got your arrows."

Since Brad had handed her a piece of paper at that moment Beckett read what the chief had written down. It read _Both recipients of the arrows were from the city and have been there during the time of the murders and they also still have all the arrows_. Once she'd finished reading she handed it back to Castle in time to hear Nagel saying, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You do," Brad replied.

"You saw the arrows as a work of art and you kept the design," Castle said, having read the paper himself. "So you decided to make more."

"A number more," Beckett said.

When he saw that they were all serious Nagel frowned and then slammed his foot on the floor a number of times before he groaned in frustration. "Fine, I made sets of about five after the auction and sold them around here to people I knew," he told them.

"Friends?" Castle asked.

At the man's nod Brad stood up and said, "We'll be checking your alibi and for the time being I wouldn't leave town. For now we'll need a list of names."

"Yeah," Nagel said with a quick, mirthless laugh.

Leaving the room Beckett said to Brad, "Do you think he'll be truthful about those names?"

"No idea but if he isn't he'd have to be fairly stupid," the chief answered. "Since he knows we're going to check them out." He took the pad of paper that Wade brought over to him and said, "Wait in my office, I'll be right out."

"He must have something from one of those two clubs," Castle said, following his wife over to the office.

"He had more than enough time to look," Beckett commented. She sat with him in front of the desk before Brad was walking inside and said, "What do you have?"

"I'm going to assume," the chief told her. "You're asking about the security footage." He didn't expect any kind of reaction to that and when he got none he went to his computer. "Come around here because it'll be easier for you to see," he told them after looking back to them once he had gotten the clip ready.

Standing behind Brad, Castle and Beckett watched the footage of a bar at whichever club it was and recognized the vics on the side. After some time someone came over to the side of Mr. Jameson and spoke with them before all three left.

"That's them," Castle said.

"That would be," Brad replied. "I had Ellis head over to the bar to see who was bartending at the Blue Beach at that time but they don't remember who that person was or looked like. It was a busy night."

"Of course," Beckett said under her breath. "It's probably why they went over to them. How long were they there at the club?"

"I thought you might ask that," Brad said. "And looking at the camera on the entrance to the club they get there around ten minutes before they were approached by that person."

"So they weren't there for long," Castle said. "Wouldn't the dose of the drug have been larger?"

"They weren't drugged there," Brad said simply.

"Then that means they spent a while with their killer," Beckett commented. "And there's something with that that you're not telling us."

Castle glanced at his wife at that but when he looked back to Brad he was a little startled to see he'd brought up a second clip on the screen. "Same club?" he asked.

"The Tropical Palm," Brad replied. He pressed play and stepped back next to the couple as they looked on while the vics appeared with the third person there. There he fast forwarded before they left again, around a half hour after their arrival.

"So they couldn't have been drugged there either," Castle said. "They were fostering trust with the two, lure them to… their home."

"I think so," Beckett said as Castle turned to her. "It's sadistic but more than likely they took everything to drug them at their own home. And if they had their own car then they wouldn't have to worry about looking suspicious."

"That witness never saw a strange car?" Castle asked.

"No which means the killer parked enough away to be able to be hidden; since it was late," Brad said. "But I want to point out one thing to you both-"

"The time of death was much later after this," Castle and Beckett said at the same time.

"We know-" Castle said first.

"But it's more likely he was there with them at the house-" Beckett added.

"To make sure he was there when they came out from the drug," Castle finished. "So they wouldn't be able to leave for that long… unless they were a doctor?"

"I called Thayer about that," Brad said. "He said there's no real way of knowing when exactly a person is going to come out from the effects of a drug like that. You could experiment but that would be risky."

"To get that much of the drug; of course," Castle said.

"So we have a height," Beckett said. "She's as tall as Mrs. Jameson and she was wearing three inch heels."

"So five ten," Castle mused. "Again why they would need the drug for Mr. Jameson."

"Just in general they needed it," Brad said.

"Did CSU find anything at all at the home?" Beckett asked as the chief closed the screen.

"No whoever they were they were careful," Brad replied. "Because there's evidence of cleaning; the vacuum had been recently used."

"They must know what to do to hide their crime," Castle said. "I doubt this is a professional hit."

"I think the Egypt theme kind of ruled that out," Brad said. "And so you know, I contacted the Met of course but they don't have anyone that knows of anyone that would have any kind of animosity towards Carter or Ross."

"What about Ross' assistant, Warren?" Beckett asked.

"She didn't know anyone either," Brad replied. "And asking Carter's assistant when he works there; it's the same."

"Are we at square one?" Castle said.

"Not yet," Brad replied, picking up the phone.

"Come on," Beckett said, taking her husband by the arm before she led him over to the break room.

"I want to use my psychic abilities that I don't have," Castle said after he and Beckett were sitting at the table. "That Nagel's alibi will check out."

"We all know that," Beckett said simply. "Though I have to wonder about this list."

"It's going to be a long one," Castle said, looking at his watch.

"If you want to go home you can," Beckett told him as she watched him.

"You don't want to?" Castle replied, glancing to her.

"If he needs me to help I'll stay," Beckett said. "But you'll have to tell the girls how sorry I am if that happens," she said as she looked at him seriously.

"They understand Kate," Castle replied.

"I don't know," Beckett said with a sigh, shaking her head. "Julia might remember when I was still in the NYPD but Eliza?"

"True but she's been fine the times you've stayed behind," Castle pointed out to her. "And she's used to us not being together every second."

"I know," Beckett replied with a slight smile. "But she's going to be worried."

"And if it comes to that, I'll tell her that you're with Brad," Castle replied. "When she hears that she'll be assured."

Nodding Beckett then turned her attention to the chief who was coming over to the doorway. "Is he finished with the list?"

"No he's having a hard time remembering," Brad replied before he sat down with them. "If these names come to nothing we'll need to try and come at the case another way."

"As does happen," Castle said, studying him.

"Don't worry," Brad told them. "I'm not giving up, I'm just frustrated."

"Which I can't really blame you for," Beckett said.

"By the way," Brad then said. "Walking over here it looked like you two were talking about going home." He held up his hand quickly when they both started to speak at the same time and told them, "Which you should do because with this list we're going to be doing searching which I have enough officers here to do."

"What if it's an impossibly large list?" Castle asked.

"I can't imagine he'd be able to make that many arrows," Brad said.

"How many did he make?" Beckett asked, able to tell from that that he knew the number.

"About eighty," the chief answered.

"So sixteen names," Castle said. "If he remembers all of them."

"He's worried enough that he would," Brad said simply. He stood up then and headed over to the coffee machine saying, "Though let's hope they were close friends."

"I'm wondering why he made that many," Beckett said as she and her husband watched the chief making himself a mug of coffee.

"I asked him the same; since I was wondering that too; and he told me that they had all seen the arrows he'd made for the store," Brad replied. "So they paid him to make more."

"Wait," Castle said suddenly.

"Would he have put the store's name on his friends' arrows?" Beckett asked before her husband could say it. She wasn't surprised when Brad seemed to freeze before he suddenly left, running out of the room for interrogation where Nagel still was.

"That's a good question," Castle said to his wife.

"I know," Beckett replied. "Why we didn't think of that before when we- I- heard about it…" she said.

"Sorry," Castle said, knowing she was referencing him leaving her in the store.

Beckett just rolled her eyes before she looked back at the door with him as Brad came back. "Please tell me he answered," she said.

"He did," Brad replied with a nod. "He explained that he didn't want people to see them and think they stole them from the people who got them at auction. Instead of Long Beach, it says Archery at Oceanside."

"That makes sense," Beckett said. "Though I don't get the feeling that the store owns the name exactly."

"She's right; definitely not the Oceanside part," Castle said. "And what about his list? I'm pretty sure that by now he's got his sixteen people."

"He's almost finished, there are a few people who've moved away so he's got to recall them first," Brad explained, getting his coffee and taking a sip.

"Then let me ask you something else," Castle said.

"I don't think I can stop you, so go ahead," Brad replied, turning to him.

"CSU got everything they possibly could from the room," Castle stated instead of asking.

"They did and you were right," Brad began. "They lit up the sheets with a black light. So Carter wasn't kidding about it being a love nest."

"No fingerprints?" Beckett asked.

"There were and they matched Carter, Ross and the two Jamesons," Brad answered. "Which we already expected of course."

"Of course," Castle murmured.

"Sir," Hutchinson said, walking over to them. "The list," she told the chief once he'd turned around to her.

"Great, thank you," Brad said, taking it from her. "Come on," he told the two.

"I thought we had to go home once you got that," Castle told him as they were following Brad.

"You can look at the list," Brad replied. "I'm not going to withhold it from you." He sat down behind his desk and then handed the paper to Beckett as he had memorized the first name on it."

"Enrich Hamby," she said as she looked over at him as he was typing.

"Sounds like a bad Scrabble hand," Castle commented.

"No it's his name," Brad replied. "He's clear… some speeding tickets but he's paid them all." Looking past the side of the screen at the two he then said, "This is where the phone calls start. And of course, I'll let you know if we find anything at all."

"Alright if we find something we'll tell you," Castle replied absently, taking a picture of the list with his phone. "Thank you."

"Don't let anyone else see that," Brad told him sternly.

"Of course not," Castle said simply, putting the phone away with the picture on it.

"We'll be back tomorrow," Beckett said, shaking her head as Brad rolled his eyes. "Good luck."

"Thanks," Brad said with a nod before he watched the two leave. When they were out of sight he picked up the phone on his desk and began to dial the number that was on the screen.

"So we're going to miss her class for sure," Castle was saying to Beckett as they went out to their car. "But we'll surprise them when they get back home."

"Which is important too, I know," Beckett said with a quick smile to him as she went to the passenger side door.

"Until they get back," Castle told her then. "I want to show you something at home." He wasn't surprised at her questioning expression and simply started the car in reaction to that, driving out of the parking lot to get back to the beach house before their daughters did.


	6. Draw Back Your Bow

Genre: Drama, Crime, Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: Loved getting the feedback for the last chapter and will get to my thank yous for those right now! Guest (So great that you think this is an awesome story so soon into it and that you love it too! Also it's nice to hear you love the series too. And you're welcome again for sharing them here!), TORONTOSUN (I was pleased to see you thought the last chapter was intense, I did try and write that! And yeah, finding the killer can definitely be hard so I'm not surprised you caught that with what was in the last chapter too) and vetgirlmx (Great you thought it was a very good chapter. And I wasn't surprised to see your reaction to the woman confessing, I thought you might think that. But yeah, likely her conscience was still healthy in the end. And I'm so happy that you like the theory that Ross herself planted the fingerprint, also that you thought it was very Castle to think that too! You're right, it would definitely take time with that many arrows to find them of course, and not surprised you're hoping in the end that they'll get something from that. Pleased that you're glad that they'll go home sooner to spend time with the girls. And so happy you can't wait for the next chapter which you don't need to anymore!). Thanks so much to you all for the reviews, I loved them again and again am so appreciative of the time taken to write them out and send them to me!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Cupid_ by Same Cooke.

Draw Back Your Bow

Standing in the backyard of the house Beckett gently scratched Macca's head as he was standing next to her. She wasn't surprised when he yawned widely and she was about to leave to go back inside when she saw her husband stepping out. "I love how you listen," she said wryly when she saw that he was holding a target and two bows.

"I know but these are in fact for us," Castle told her, smiling at her. "Here, I don't have everything out of the car," he said while he was handing her the bows. He set down the target he'd carried under his arm and then hurried back to the house.

Beckett took one of the bows with her left hand so she could study the one in her right. It was a simpler one and had a grip made out of wood that was smooth to the touch as she took off her glove.

"It's nice isn't it?" Castle asked, coming back to his wife to see what she was doing. "I got the recurve kind since those seem to be more old fashioned."

"You played Robin Hood as a boy didn't you?" Beckett asked as she watched him set down what he had on the steps.

"With Brad," Castle said. "I don't know why I couldn't remember that he used to know how to shoot with an arrow." He picked up two more bows and said, "For the girls."

"And Alexis?" Beckett asked.

"This one," Castle said.

"I'm guessing she knows how to use that," Beckett replied as it was one with a red grip.

"She does; summer camps back in the day," Castle said. "But here are the girls' 'arrows' that are plastic and they have suction cups instead of arrowheads."

"I see, thank you for that," Beckett replied. "Ours?"

"Real arrows but we'll be careful," Castle said, taking their daughters' bows and arrows aside to set on the box where Macca's things were. "I'll be careful," he corrected himself when he looked at his wife and saw that she was just looking at him. He realized that Macca was next to him then, as the dog was breathing on his hand, and he said, "You want to play?"

"When doesn't he?" Beckett asked in amusement as she watched him. "Get a tennis ball Rick."

"Sure," Castle replied. He handed it over to his wife and while she was throwing it for the Wolfhound he was setting up the target for their arrows on a tree on the side of the yard. "Okay, ready to try these out?" he asked when she came back to him.

Beckett didn't answer, taking her bow from his hand before she waited for him to open the box their arrows came in.

"You're not mad at me are you?" Castle asked.

"No but you owe me," Beckett replied simply, taking the first arrow he handed to her.

"Okay you probably haven't shot these so set the notch on the string," Castle began.

Not giving her husband a chance to continue that Beckett raised the bow and fired off the arrow, landing it on the edge of the blue and black zones of the target. "It's been a while," she said, smiling at his flabbergasted expression.

"I wasn't expecting that," Castle told her.

"You should have been more stunned if I'd gotten it closer to the bull's eye," Beckett said with a smile. "Your turn love."

"Right," Castle said, going to the box. The arrows had different colored fletching and he'd chosen the blue and black colored option since he liked the idea of using a nearly fully black arrow. He went back to where Beckett was standing and pulled back the bow before he fired, getting it more into the blue ring than she had. "Yeah, rusty," he said.

"Camp?" Beckett asked, not surprised to see that he did in fact know how to shoot an arrow.

"Of course," Castle replied with a nod. "This will be fun to do."

"It will," Beckett said though she was checking her watch. "One more each?" she asked.

"Why don't you wait for them and I'll get theirs ready?" Castle asked.

"Sure, are we keeping score?" Beckett said in response.

"Not this time," Castle said.

"I'm surprised," Beckett replied as she took another arrow from him and set the notch on the string. She could feel her husband's questioning glance and told him, "You might be better at this than I am."

"Not if we keep doing this," Castle told her with a smile as he watched her draw back the bow again. When she let the arrow go he wasn't surprised when she struck a little closer to the red zone and said, "As I was saying."

"It was a lucky shot," Beckett said, waiting for him to get his arrow. When his shot went to the right of hers she said, "You might do a lot better." She handed him her bow and while he was grabbing it she leaned over, taking his lips gently and quickly.

Castle stared at his wife when she pulled away and watched her walk away before he shook himself and hurried to get the target for the girls' set ready before they got back.

* * *

"Think they're home?" Julia asked as she and her sisters neared the gate after dropping Mari off at home.

"Maybe, we'll have to wait and see," Alexis said as she was putting in the code to the gate at the panel. As it swung open she told her little sisters, "Whoever gets to the tree last has to wash dishes tonight!" They all took off running to the tree in the middle of the driveway and she smiled at they were both behind her.

"Alexis," a voice said from the porch. "How unfair, you know Eliza wouldn't stand a chance."

"Mommy!" Julia and Eliza said at the same time before they rushed over to where she was stepping down from the porch.

As she followed behind them Alexis smiled at her stepmother's mock scolding and as she watched Beckett kissing Julia and Eliza she couldn't help for a moment feel a little jealous of them. But she brushed off the thought and said, "Dad never stays behind."

"He still hasn't," Beckett replied. "He's out back and he has something for you guys; something you might want to learn to do."

"What is it?" Eliza asked immediately.

"He's out back waiting to show you," Beckett replied with a smile.

"Do I have to do the dishes?" Eliza then asked.

"No I was just kidding," Alexis said quickly to her. "I'll probably do the dishes tonight."

"Are we eating dinner here?" Julia asked her mother as they walked into the house.

"Yes don't ask what we're going to have because we don't know yet," Beckett replied.

"Are we gonna decide together?" Julia asked.

Before Beckett could answer that she watched as Macca bounded over to them and tried to jump on Julia, licking at her face. "Macca," she said firmly, grabbing his collar to pull him off of her.

Hugging the Wolfhound tightly around the neck as Eliza followed her example Julia said, "I missed you too. Now we can go see Daddy."

Beckett led the way out to the backyard where Castle was walking up to the steps and she said, "Macca wanted to say hi before you."

"I guess so," Castle said in amusement before he patted the dog's side. He then turned his attention to the girls who were running up to him before they threw their arms around him. "I'm glad to see you two too," he told them before he kissed them both.

"The surprise Daddy?" Eliza asked then. "Please?"

Laughing for a moment Castle straightened up and said, "Alright let me show you."

Walking over to the trees on the side of the yard Julia saw the target and when her father held out two bows she gasped and said, "Are those ours?"

"Yep I bought them for us today since I thought you might want to learn how to shoot them," Castle said as the girls took them. He laughed when they both hugged him tightly and said thank you over and over again. "But one thing you need to know first off is that even though these aren't real arrows you _never_ shoot them at anyone. Just this target," he told them seriously. He wasn't surprised when the girls looked at him solemnly at that and nodded, or that Eliza's eyes grew a little wider at how firmly he'd spoken the word never.

"If there's someone behind the target," Beckett then said. "You need to wait for them to get out from behind; you might miss and hit them."

"Kay," Eliza said with another nod.

"Yeah, we'll be careful Mommy, Daddy," Julia said quickly.

"So now that we have the safety discussion out of the way," Castle told them. "Ready to try?"

"Yeah who goes first?" Julia asked.

"Your sister," Castle said. "Since she's smaller than you," he added as he could see that Julia didn't look too happy at that. He picked up one of the arrows and showed Eliza how to hold the bow before he told her, "Don't worry if you can't get it, you're only three-"

"And a half," Eliza said rapidly.

"And a half," Castle echoed, smiling at her. "But since you're still young and this is your first time you might not be able to make it to the target."

"Kay," Eliza replied. She followed her father's instructions but nearly dropped the arrow when she pulled the string back a little too hard. He helped her get it back in place and she let go when he said. She couldn't help but laugh when the arrow barely made it to the target and she dropped her bow to the ground.

"Eliza…" Beckett began to say before the toddler was sticking the arrow on the target.

"That's cheating," Julia told her as she ran back.

"We're not really keeping score," Castle said as he handed her an arrow. "When you guys can start hitting the target then we'll have to do that."

"Maybe not," Beckett said. "And so you know Eliza, this is a little grown up for you so you know what you need to do if you want to play with it."

"Ask you or a grown up," Eliza said.

"Thank you," Beckett said, leaning down and kissing her cheek. Once she was standing back up she saw that Julia was letting go of the arrow and watched it sail past the target. "You know I did that my first time," she said as the little girl slightly blanched.

"Me too," Castle and Alexis said at the same time.

"Really?" Julia asked.

"Yeah wait until we run out of arrows to get it," Castle told her as Eliza was going next again with her mother's help.

"You got me the same bow," Alexis said to her father as Beckett took the girls behind the tree to get the arrows that had ended up behind the target.

"No, it's a grown up one," Castle said, smiling at her. "So I'll let you try it out after they finish."

"Are you cooking?" Alexis asked when she saw that her father was looking at his watch.

"It's a little late," Castle said. "I'll have to order something after we go inside."

"You can show Alexis her bow now," Beckett called to the two as she walked back to them with the girls. She pointed up to the sky and said as she was taking the girls' side and said, "It's getting darker already."

Hurrying over to their sister with Eliza, Julia said, "Is that your bow?" to Alexis while their father was handing over a red grip bow.

"It is," Alexis said with a smile. "Thank you Dad, it looks great."

"I got you some red fletched arrows, so we're not mixing them up when we compete against each other," Castle told her, handing her the box that was smaller than his and Beckett's.

"It's ready," she said as she came back to the others. "Your dad says you did this yourself," Beckett said to her stepdaughter.

"I did but not often," Alexis replied. She notched her arrow and took aim at the target that Beckett had put up and letting go of the string watched it land in the blue zone.

"That's where we got it," Castle said. "The times that we shot our arrows."

"You do it now," Eliza said suddenly. "Please?"

"Hold on," Beckett said, grabbing her bow.

Watching as she set an arrow onto the bowstring Julia held her breath as her mother let the arrow go and clapped with her sister as it reached the red rings. "That was really good," she said to her mother.

"Yeah did you do that before?" Eliza asked while Castle was getting an arrow.

"Yes but a very, very long time ago," Beckett said, running her hand over the back of the toddler's head as she and her sister giggled softly.

"Did you ever get it in the bull's eye?" Julia asked.

"A couple times but never directly on the cross in the middle," Beckett answered as Castle turned to listen to them. "Just the inner ring. You love?"

"About the same," he answered. "I can go ahead?"

"Yes, go we need to get dinner for these two," Beckett said, rolling her eyes. "And this one needs to start her homework," she said as she glanced over at their oldest.

"It's just reading," Julia said quickly with a slight smile as she watched Alexis showing their little sister the end of her arrow.

"Still," Beckett replied as she then looked at Castle again.

"Alright," he said, smiling at the look on his wife's face. He turned back to the target and then aimed before letting the arrow go, startled to find it on the border between the yellow and red rings. "Okay, Alexis do you want to take another shot?" he asked his daughter as the girls wrapped their arms around him tightly.

"I'm fine, we should go inside," the young woman replied with a smile. She helped her father clean everything up as Beckett was taking Julia and Eliza up to the house with Macca trailing them.

"Do I have to do my homework now?" Julia asked her mother as she was helping Eliza with her outer layers.

"It's better if you do," Beckett said. "Or else you won't have much time to play after dinner. Or show us your Charleston moves you learned today."

"I will," Julia said, smiling as her mother hung up her coat for her. "You have to go to work tomorrow?"

"We do," Beckett replied, walking to the hallway behind Eliza and Macca. "Why?" she asked.

"I was just wondering," Julia replied. "We're just gonna do the Charleston this week and tomorrow Ms. Grey wants to practice our steps we know already with the new ones," she said, in case her mother thought she wanted them to go to her class badly. "I can show you when you come home."

"Okay," Beckett said. "Go get your books and I'll get your sister."

Laughing slightly at that Julia watched her mother hurry into the family room where Eliza and Macca had disappeared to and then turned to her backpack on the bench.

"Hey, I thought you said you had homework," Castle said teasingly to his daughter as he saw that she was taking the class reading book out from the pack.

"I do and we have to read the last chapters of this book by Friday," Julia answered, letting him take her copy of _Island of the Blue Dolphins_.

"I remember reading that one," Alexis said. "Are you liking it?"

"Yep," Julia said quickly. "So it won't be hard to finish my homework."

"Kate," Castle said as he went to the doorway of the family room. When he looked up from the cover of the book he paused, seeing that his wife was sitting on the couch with Eliza's hands over her eyes. "Any reason she's doing that?" he asked as Alexis and Julia looked into the room on either side of him.

"I'm hiding," Eliza said proudly.

"Oh, good idea," Castle said as he handed Julia her book before he went inside. He took Eliza's hands off of his wife's face before he made her get down off the couch. "So Julia's homework this week is to finish _Island of the Blue Dolphins_ ," he said once Beckett was standing up.

"He's right, that's all we have this week," Julia said, nodding her head. "I didn't say Daddy but we have a quiz on what happened the next day."

"How many chapters do you need to read?" Beckett asked.

"Two," Julia said. "Every day until Friday."

"Okay, then go ahead up to your room and read," Beckett said.

Holding up his hand as Julia was about to protest that Castle said, "Your mom is completely right, you need to get this done okay? And to help you out we want you to tell us what happened in the chapters."

"Like I've been doing since we started the book?" Julia asked.

"Exactly," Beckett replied. "And you can take Macca," she added.

"Thanks!" Julia cried before she turned around and left after whistling for the dog.

As Macca ran to follow her Castle said to his wife, "She's getting to be like you."  
"She's listened to me long enough," Beckett replied. "But we need to think about dinner," she said.

"Dim sum," Castle said easily. "Alexis, you're okay watching your sister?"

"Sure," the young woman replied.

Watching as her father pulled her mother by her wrist Eliza turned to Alexis and said, "Are they gonna go kiss?"

"No," the young woman said, trying not to laugh. "To order dinner. While we're waiting for it, would you like to play?"

"Yeah, what?" Eliza said.

"Come on," Alexis said, taking her hand so they could go over to the cabinet where the games were.

"Rick," Beckett said as her husband was pulling her over to the kitchen. "What do you want?"

Castle didn't answer that, instead grabbing the menu for the dim sum restaurant they always ordered from and handing it over to her. "Your choice tonight," he told her.

"What, everything?" Beckett asked wryly as she looked at the items.

"Sure," Castle said simply. When she didn't say anything to that he moved a step closer to her and then wrapped his arm around her waist very slowly before she turned to him. As soon as she had he leaned down and kissed her, doing so as deeply as he could before she was wrapping her arms around him tightly.

Beckett felt her husband's hands on the small of her back and she forgot completely what they were doing as she had to react as swiftly as possible to his tongue curling around her own. She wasn't sure how long they were kissing each other but finally she pulled away and was panting for air. "I think I know the reason why you brought me here," she told him teasingly.

"Not for that," Castle replied with a smile as he made himself let her go then. "That was a bonus."

"Okay," Beckett said, reaching for a paper and pen. She wrote down the numbers from the menu she wanted him to order and handing him the paper said, "Order, I'll be with Julia."

Castle was a little startled at that but he couldn't say anything as his wife was walking away by the time he'd been able to think of a reply. He watched her as she went to the stairs, shuddering just barely in pleasure at the sight of her and wondering if he was ever going to tire of doing that he turned his attention to her list.

Looking up as her mother entered the room Julia said in surprise, "Mommy?"

"Keep reading," Beckett said with a smile. "I wanted to join you if that's okay."

"Yeah," Julia said quickly, scooting over on the bed.

Sitting up against the headboard next to her daughter Beckett wrapped her arm around her shoulder and listened to her finishing up the chapter that she was on as the little girl read it aloud. "That's it?" she asked as she closed the book.

"Yep, it's a good one," Julia replied. "I hope it doesn't have a sad ending."

"Me too," Castle said.

"Were you outside listening in?" Beckett said as her husband was standing in the doorway.

"I may have," Castle replied as he walked inside to Julia's giggle. "I can't resist a good book."

"I think you mean Mommy," Julia told him with a smile.

"You know I can't really argue that," Castle said, pretending he was going to protest that before he stopped. "Come on, dinner's going to be here soon and you and your sisters need to get the table set," he told her as Beckett got off the bed. He took her hand as they went down the stairs and said, "Go, your sisters are waiting."

Julia hurried down the hall as fast as she could go without running, looking back at her parents. She smiled when she saw that Castle was leading Beckett to the foyer, his arm around her waist holding her close against his side. She then turned back to the table where Alexis was bringing over some plates and she went to get the utensils as they started to get the table ready with Eliza's help.

"Are we waiting for the guy to arrive?" Beckett asked her husband teasingly once they were at the door.

"No," Castle said. "I just-"

Before he could continue Beckett covered his mouth with her hand and said firmly, "I'm not mad at you anymore. But don't leave me like that again."

"Right," Castle said when she moved away her hand. "And I am sorry I just… wanted to do that with you. We can again right?"

"Yes but we might need to wait," Beckett replied. "How's your knee?"

"Stopped hurting," Castle said. He shrugged when his wife looked at him and said, "Maybe tomorrow or something."

"You wouldn't make the greatest weatherman," Beckett told him with a smirk.

" _But one thing we discovered_ ," Castle said after they'd fallen silent while they listened to their daughters talking at the table. When she looked over at him for his use of Irish he then continued telling her, " _Whoever the killer is has to be an amazing shot_."

" _I got that while I was in tree_ ," Beckett said. She frowned and then said, " _Weird we have two cases so close to each other with nearly the same_ MO."

Nodding Castle said, " _I think it's just a coincidence_."

Shooting him a look Beckett then said in amusement, "This coming from the man who thinks ninjas inundate the city and here?"

"The fact is," Castle said, ignoring her comment. "Is that a gun would have ruined this whole… Ancient Egypt theme the killer's sticking with." He thought for a moment and said, "Brad had to have searched for anyone with experience in archery that knew them right?"

"I'm sure he did, I would have done that once I learned about the way the two were killed," Beckett said, glancing down the hall as she spoke since they'd both lowered their voices. "Both the vics and Carter and Ross."

"Yeah funny how at first we were focusing on those two instead of the Jamesons," Castle said. "I still wonder if there's some kind of connection between all four of them."

"Or it's just a coincidence they were chosen," Beckett said easily as the chime for the gate rang. She waited at the door with Castle after he'd made sure that it was the delivery man and took the bag of food from him while her husband got the other. As they were walking back towards the kitchen she said, " _Does it seem like it got really quiet_?"

" _It does_ ," Castle replied, realizing that she was right. They came to the kitchen table and he said, "So… hungry?" as their daughters were sitting around the table.

"Shh, we're having a staring contest," Alexis said to him. "Eliza dropped out already."

"Enough," Beckett said, though with a tone of amusement. "Alexis, you're so unfair to your sisters."

Laughing Julia said, "It's okay, we weren't really playing that much."

"You mean competing," Castle said as he paused taking out the containers of food. When the little girl nodded he then turned his attention to the food before they had finished and could sit with their daughters; Alexis helping them serve.

"Are you going to tell us about your day?" Beckett asked Eliza as the toddler was looking at her kids' chopsticks and opening and closing them a few times.

"Yeah," Eliza replied, though she didn't speak immediately. She watched Alexis, who was in between her and Julia, take the chopsticks before picking up some _shu mai_. "Thank you," she told her seriously before she ate. "Now I can say?" she asked once she'd finished. At her parents' nod she quickly spoke about her day up until she'd been picked up by her big sister before she stopped there.

"You can say," Alexis urged her.

"We had lunch and then we rolled his tennis ball over there," Eliza explained, pointing over to the hall.

"And he never picked it up?" Castle asked.

"No," Eliza giggled.

"He seemed to enjoy us getting it away from him," Alexis said, smiling herself. "I honestly thought only Santa's Little Helper did that on _The Simpsons_. But he was running after the ball and not trying to get it."

"Can I hug Macca?" Eliza asked hopefully.

"Not while you're eating," Beckett told her gently.

"And you did that until Julia's class?" Castle asked his daughter.

"No we did do those two worksheets that you left for her," Alexis said. "They're in the family room."

"I saw them," Beckett said. "I was just about to look at them when she covered my eyes." She smiled when the toddler merely beamed at her and then said, "I think now it's your turn sweetie."

Julia finished her rice and then began to explain about her day, she was able to go slightly quicker since they had mainly studied for the tests that they would be taking on Thursday. "And then I went to class and we worked on the Charleston the whole time," she finished with. She made a face and said, "That one's a harder one."

"It did look like fun," Alexis pointed out. "But I think she's right, those steps can be difficult."

"Everyone had troubles," Julia said, waving her hand. She froze when some of her rice fell on the table and she whispered, "Sorry."

"It's okay, just clean it up," Castle told her easily before she hurriedly did. "Was even Peter having problems?"

"Yep," Julia said, nodding her head. "He was having a hard time with the hand moves we do." She opened her mouth to speak when all of a sudden she started to giggle and she couldn't stop, touching her sister's arm.

"Her teacher made them all pretend to flap their wings like a bird," Alexis told their parents with a smile. "But that seemed to help since they could remember…" she started to say before trailing off.

"To be fluid in the movements," Julia said. "Like the wings of a bird 'cause they couldn't fly if they were rough and dis…jointed," she then added, pronouncing the last word carefully.

"I'm getting more and more excited," Castle told his wife.

"Me too," Beckett said. Looking at their oldest she said with a smile, "To see you dance," as the little girl looked slightly confused.

"Oh, well," Julia replied, smiling at them. "I'm glad you do but I can't do a dance all the way yet."

"Then your steps, we're eager to see your steps," Castle told her reassuringly.

"We can still play after right?" Julia asked them.

"Of course," Beckett replied. "Did you think we were going to make you dance all night?"

"No," Julia said with a brief laugh. "I thought you'd ask me about my reading like you said you were going to do."

"There's no need to," Beckett said simply. "I heard you reading the book remember."

"Me too," Castle commented.

Julia smiled at that and said, "What are you going to do after we go to bed?"

Surprised at that question Beckett put her hand on Castle's arm before he could answer and said, "Why're you asking sweetie?"

"You don't play games do you?" Julia said.

"Sometimes," Castle said, glancing at his wife with a smile.

"Usually we talk," Beckett replied.

"About your case or your book," Eliza said firmly. She smiled when her parents looked at her in surprise and said, "You do."

"She's right, we do," Beckett said. "I hope that answers your question," she then directed to Julia.

With a quick nod the little girl went back to her food before she heard her parents asking Alexis what she'd done after they'd seen her that morning. She was confused and asked, "You saw her again?"

"I helped them a little on their case," Alexis said after glancing to her father and stepmother who then nodded at nearly the same time.

"You did?" Eliza asked, sounding a little jealous.

"Very little," Alexis said quickly. "And it was only to see if anyone near the house they were at had security cameras. Just fifteen minutes and that was it for my stint consulting for the Hamptons PD."

"Brad said to thank you for helping us out by the way," Castle told her.

"It wasn't a problem, literally," Alexis said. "Guys," she said as she looked at her sisters and saw they still looked a little jealous of her. "I only helped because I was there at the time. If I hadn't been driving back from the stables I wouldn't have done it."

"She's right," Beckett said, very slightly sternly. "If there's ever a time when you can help us when you're much, much older I'm sure we'll ask you like we did your sister."

"She's not kidding," Julia said to Eliza. "I don't think Brad would be happy if we helped now."

"Would we mess up?" the toddler asked.

"Not necessarily but it might be a little difficult for you to do since you need to have more of an education," Castle said. "So pay attention in school."

"Especially if you want to be a veterinarian," Alexis said, helping Eliza down from her chair as by then they'd all finished.

"Can we have a fire while we play tonight?" Julia asked.

"Yes but once we get into the family room," Beckett told her. "Help me with the dishes," she told her. "We're clearing up tonight."

"Okay," Julia said easily, taking her own before she got Alexis'. She and her mother; with a little of Eliza's help; got everything over to the kitchen and then took their mother by the hand to wait for Alexis and Castle to finish. When they were in the room she watched her sister go straight to the tree before she smiled and then turned to her mother saying, "Grandpapa is still coming right?"

"This Friday," Beckett said with a slight nod. "He promised you two and you know he'll keep it."

"How long is that Mommy?" Eliza asked, going over to the cabinet with her sister so they could get one of her games.

"Four days," Beckett replied. "That one?" she asked, not surprised to see the tossing game being pulled out by her oldest.

"Yeah she says she wants to play like we did with the bow and arrows," Julia said, letting their mother take the board for her as she was trying to get it out. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Beckett replied, setting it up away from the tree and anything else breakable. "Did she say it like that?" she then asked. When Julia nodded she then said, "Sweetie, you mean you want to play a game like the bow and arrows."

"Like that," Eliza said with a smile since that had been directed to her. She beamed at her mother before saying, "Can I start?"

At the same time in the kitchen Alexis was looking at her father as he was drying some cups and she said, "You know you can go."

"And leave you alone here? No I'm fine," Castle replied.

"Dad, don't try to make me feel guilty for keeping you away from her," Alexis teased him. When he glanced at her she smiled and said, "I can tell you want to go; so go. I don't have that much left since you didn't use anything to cook."

"If you're sure," Castle began. When his daughter merely looked at him he put away the dried cup in his hands and then hugged her tightly saying, "Thanks, I owe you."

Alexis smiled again as he left her and she watched him rush over to the family room. She had to wonder what it was exactly about Beckett that held her father's attention so strongly; she'd never seen that with the women he'd dated before. But it was hard to answer that question since she was aware it was more than just a mere attraction between them so she brushed it aside, turning back to the sink as she thought about how she was going to tell Louis about her helping her father and stepmother with their case later that night.

"Nice throw," Castle said as he came to the doorway of the family room.

"You didn't even see where that went," Beckett said with a slight smirk on her lips.

"No but if you threw it…" Castle told his wife as he walked over to her.

When he was close enough Beckett said to him, " _No need to kiss my ass; I agreed to later_ ," in a soft tone though the girls were at the board away from them and wouldn't understand.

"True," Castle said quietly since their daughters turned back to them. "So how did your mom do?" he asked them.

"She got a fifty, ten and three twenties," Julia said.

"Go ahead and add that up sweetie," Beckett said, motioning for the little girl to give the bean bags to Castle.

Eliza turned to Julia as she was visibly adding up the numbers before she stepped around to stand in front of her. "Did you get it?" she asked eagerly as her sister opened her eyes.

Laughing softly Julia then looked at their mother and said, "Is it a hundred and… twenty?"

"It is, good job," Castle said. "You want to keep score?"

"I've got a piece of paper and a pencil," Alexis said, smiling as she walked in. "But don't worry Jules I'll add every one's score tonight."

"Go ahead Rick," Beckett said, looking at him and seeing that he was waiting.

"Right," Castle said, turning to the board. He was about to throw the first one when Eliza was suddenly running to him and pushing him back. "Wait, I can't throw that well, so you…" he tried to tell her when she kept pushing him back.

"No Daddy, you have to stand where Mommy says," Eliza told him firmly. "Mommy! Say where he has to stand."

Beckett, who was trying her hardest not to laugh at the sight of their youngest getting him to move, took a moment before she spoke and said, "Okay, you're fine where you are Rick."

Watching him throw Julia smiled at her mother when he made a slight sound of surprise when he managed to reach one of the slots. She then laughed when he did it again and looked on as Beckett pushed him slightly.

"What?" Castle said, unable to help laughing as he spoke.

"You know how to throw Rick you don't need to act so surprised," Beckett said simply. "Hurry and finish so Eliza can go."

"She didn't?" Castle asked in surprise.

Beckett waited until he'd thrown the next bean bag to tell him, "They wanted me to go first."

"Did you write down Mommy's score?" Julia asked, going over to Alexis.

"I did," she assured her. "What was his score?" she then directed to her stepmother.

"A hundred and ten," Beckett told her after getting the bean bags out from the slots. "Go ahead and start sweetie," she told Eliza.

"But Daddy…" the toddler started to say.

"I'm finished go ahead," Castle assured her. Before she could start though he went over to her and playfully picked her up to take her further back.

"Daddy!" Eliza cried loudly though she was also laughing heavily until he stopped.

"Is this too far?" Castle asked her.

"Yes!" Eliza cried. When he took her back to where she usually threw from she smiled and then held her arms up to him before he leaned down to share a kiss with her. "Thank you," she told him.

"You're welcome, good luck," Castle said. He then grabbed the back of her sweater when she tried to take a step forward and said, "Close enough, otherwise you're going to have an unfair advantage."

Eliza playfully wrinkled her nose at him before she stayed where she was and then started to throw the bean bags. She was able to get three of them into the slots but missed two. "Can I put them in?" she asked her father teasingly.

"I'm afraid not," Castle replied. "But you got a score of ninety, that's very good for you sweetheart."

"Yeah," Eliza said. "Now you Jules," she told her sister.

Picking up the bean bags Julia said, "When Alexis finishes, what then?"

"We'll see what time it is," Beckett replied. "But even if it's time for her to go to bed we'll let you show us your steps."

"I thought you forgot," Julia confessed shyly.

"We didn't," Castle assured her. "We just started playing a little too soon."

Julia nodded to that but then bit her lip, wondering if that made her sound too selfish. But she had to start throwing the bean bags in her hand which she soon did, smiling when she was able to get them in the fifty slot twice.

"So a hundred and ten," Alexis said to her sister when she'd finished.

"I got the same as you Daddy," Julia said as she went to him hurriedly and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"I know, it helps your mom taught us how to throw," Castle said.

"It does," Julia said with a giggle as Alexis was coming over to throw. She held onto her father until she had finished and said, "How much?"

"A hundred and ten," Alexis said with a laugh. "That's a good number tonight. Okay so we're still going to have a show right?" she said to her sister.

"Yeah," Julia said, rushing out to the entry so she could get her shoes. She heard someone following her as she got her bag with her equipment out from the closet and said, "Sorry Mommy, it's easier to dance with my shoes."

"That's alright, I just want to make sure you go as fast as you can; it's cold in here," Beckett said, wrapping her arms around her. "Hold on Macca," she called to the Wolfhound who was leaving the family room. "Stay," she commanded him firmly when he still tried to walk over to them.

Julia looked up at the dog and smiled when Macca whined but sat as her mother had said. "I'm coming now, can I put my shoes on in there?" she asked her.

"Yes let's go," Beckett said, taking her hand. They hurried back to the family room with Macca and she went to sit with Castle on the couch as Alexis and Eliza were together on the armchair to the left of it.

"Do you have the music 'lexis?" Julia asked her sister once her shoes were on.

"Whenever you're ready," Alexis told her with a nod as she held up her phone.

Taking a deep breath Julia then turned to their parents and said, "I can only do steps once in a while for the song, so I'm gonna stop sometimes."

"We'll keep that in mind," Castle said seriously. "But I'm still excited," he said, conveying that in his tone though he exaggerated it a little to get a smile from the little girl.

Julia not only smiled but also laughed before she nodded to Alexis. When the music began to play she waited for the lyrics to be sung where she knew she could start dancing. As soon as she heard them she began her first move, trying to recall moving her arms at the same time too.

Beckett was a little surprised to see her oldest's uncertainty but when she stumbled slightly a few times she could see what she'd meant about the dance being a little harder. As she said she would be doing Julia stopped and waited before starting again and she squeezed her husband's hand, wondering if they should have had her just show them each step on its own. But the song soon finished and she smiled at the little girl while she and the others were clapping. "I can see you had some trouble but you did good with what you know," she told her as Julia rushed to her.

"I know, it's hard," Julia said with a sigh. "Moving your arms at the same time is the hardest part."

"It looked like it but I agree with your mom," Castle said. He looked at Eliza then and saw that she was asleep so he said to his wife, "I think we should get her to bed."

Smiling at him Beckett didn't reply to that and simply got up, walking over to the toddler before taking her from Alexis carefully. She gestured to everyone before she then walked over to the doorway and to the stairway. She smiled when Eliza shifted against her and when she was in her bedroom quickly changed her into her pajamas, trying not to wake her up.

"How does she stay asleep?" Julia whispered as she saw that Eliza was still.

"She's very tired," Castle replied, using the same volume. "Like you'll be yourself." He smiled when his daughter gave him a look and then ushered her and Alexis to the bed as Beckett had finished getting Eliza ready.

Hurrying over Julia kissed her sister's cheek and murmured, "I love you Lizzy, night."

"I love you too Lizzy, night," Alexis said, kissing Eliza's cheek as well. When she was standing up again she held her hand out to her sister and led her over near the doorway as they waited for their parents to tuck their little sister in.

"I love you Eliza, sweet dreams tonight," Castle was murmuring then to the toddler. He pressed his lips gently to her forehead before he pulled back and tenderly ran his hand over her hair. He finally forced himself to stand and then went over to the other two as they watched Beckett sit where he'd been.

"Goodnight sweetie, I love you too," she whispered to her youngest, stroking her cheek with the backs of her fingers. She kissed Eliza's forehead and then the top of her head before finally making herself stand as her husband had done. She went to him and took his hand before he closed the lights and she closed the door slightly as they walked after their daughters and then stopped in front of Julia's room.

"Should I get ready for bed?" the little girl asked them.

"Go ahead," Beckett said. "Do you want us to wait for you or can we go downstairs?"

"You can go but I want to play Pictionary," Julia told them.

"We'll have it ready to play," Castle told her before he pulled Beckett over to the stairs before Alexis realized they were leaving her behind.

Hearing Julia giggle as she went to the top of the stairs after their parents the young woman said, "I'll stay with her."

"Great," Beckett had time to say before Castle was pulling her over to the family room. "Rick," she said with a slight laugh as he wasn't letting her go. She only had a moment to react before she was suddenly being pulled into his arms but luckily got herself to put her own arms around his neck tightly. Their kiss was rough at first until she managed to get her husband to calm down and very slowly they pulled apart. "What if she'd come down with us?" she asked with a smile.

"I would have had to wait," Castle said.

"Annoying?" Beckett asked.

"Very," Castle said with a firm nod. When she smiled he leaned down and kissed her before they ended it and he let her go with an apology.

"I wonder how long it's going to take them to set up the game," Julia was saying to her sister as she pulled on her long sleeved pajama shirt.

"You don't think they'd do that right away and then kiss?" Alexis asked.

"No," Julia said, not surprised she knew what their parents were going to do. "Daddy isn't… what's that word?"

"Subtle," Alexis answered, going with her over to the bathroom so she could brush her teeth.

"Yeah, that," Julia answered as she got her toothbrush prepared. Before she put it to her teeth she looked at her sister in the mirror above the sink and said, "Would you do that with Louis?"

"If we ever kissed I think so," Alexis replied, not letting her goad her. "Hurry, you want to be able to play don't you?" She wasn't surprised when the little girl nodded and began to brush and she said, "Answer this when you're done but who do you want to play with?"

Though she wanted to reply as soon as she could Julia did as her sister suggested and after her mouth was rinsed out said, "With Mommy, I hope you don't mind playing with Daddy."

"We always did before he and Kate got married," Alexis replied with a shrug. "Ready?"

"Yeah," Julia said, going to her and taking her hand. "Alexis?" she asked softly as they walked through their room, Macca behind them. When her sister made a noise to show she was listening she asked her, "Would you want to go back to that? When it was just you, Daddy and Gram?"

"No," Alexis replied immediately. "Trust me, while that was how I grew up I realize that I'm enjoying having such a big family too much to go back." She glanced at her little sister and said, "Were you afraid I was going to say yes?"

Julia didn't answer that immediately and waited until they were on the second step down before saying, "A little. But I hoped you'd think the same as me; I loved when it was Mommy and me but I want to be with my sisters and daddy and my grandparents."

"Then we're agreed," Alexis said. "We're happy now."

"Right," Julia said, nodding her head firmly before they both laughed together as they entered the family room.


	7. Draw Back Your Bow (Part 2)

"Right what?" Castle asked, looking up at them.

"We're ready to play right now," Alexis said quickly as she saw her sister was looking at her out of the corner of her eye.

"Yep, Mommy I wanna play with you," Julia said, nearly skipping over to her. "Please?"

"Here," Beckett said, taking her hand so she could sit with her on the couch. She then watched with her daughter as Castle and Alexis pushed the armchairs around to the other side of the coffee table and said with a smile, "Maybe we should have done that while we were waiting for them."

"There wasn't enough time," Castle said, shrugging his shoulders before they sat down. "So we'll roll first and then you."

"To see who gets the higher number?" Julia asked.

"Sure, why not," Castle said. He smiled when Julia cried out, "Daddy!" and then told her, "Watch." He shook the dice in his hands and rolled them saying, "Okay, now your turn."

Julia made a face at her father as her mother picked up the dice and then leaned over, sharing a kiss with him until they looked over to see what Beckett had gotten. "We're first," she told him teasingly as he'd rolled a five while her mother had gotten a nine. She kissed his cheek and then took the dice before rolling out a ten asking her mother, "Me or you?"

"Go ahead," Beckett replied with a smile, nodding down to the board.

"So who's going first?" Alexis asked them as Julia moved their blue piece around.

"I'll draw first," Beckett told her daughter. When the little girl nodded once she took a card from the box and as they'd landed on a blue square she checked to see the word she had.

"Is it hard to draw?" Julia asked worriedly.

"No, we're ready," Beckett said, nodding to Castle who was holding the hourglass. When he turned it over she then drew on the pad of paper and started with a box.

Watching her mother's drawing closely Julia frowned before she guessed, "Cheese?" At Beckett's shaking her head she waited until she said, "Fish?" A nod and she said, "Aquarium?" At her mother's slight hesitation she then said, "Tank? Fish tank!"

"That's it," Beckett said, smiling as Castle turned over the hourglass again to stop the sand from falling. "Good job."

"She's right, I almost thought it was Swiss cheese myself," Castle told the little girl.

"Thanks," Julia said with a smile. "Your turn now!"

Since she could Alexis rolled for herself and her father before she went to a coral colored space. "All play," she said, smiling at her little sister.

"Just try sweetie," Beckett told Julia encouragingly, squeezing her arm gently. "I'll be doing the same so we might get it."

Nodding the little girl looked over as Alexis picked out a card from the adult version of the game and waited anxiously before she nodded to Beckett to turn over the hourglass. Julia looked closely as her sister drew a box and she couldn't help blurting out, "A TV!"

"No," Alexis said with a laugh.

Castle studied the drawing and saw that his wife was doing the same but he was having a hard time figuring out what exactly what the box was supposed to be, especially when she drew lines in it.

"It's a house…" Beckett began to say. "Greenhouse," she suddenly said as the realization hit her.

"Yeah," Alexis said, laughing at her dad who groaned in mock annoyance.

"Your turn next," Castle said, smiling at his wife as he handed the dice to her. Their fingers brushing together with the transfer he said, "Great guess."

"Thanks," Beckett said before rolling and letting Julia move before she picked out a card and studied the word on the yellow space for a while.

"Are you going to be able to draw it?" Alexis asked her sister.

"I think so," Julia said but so slowly that she finally jumped up and showed her and their father what she needed to draw.

"Well," Castle said. "You know what that is so you should just go from there."

"Okay," Julia said but she still sounded unsure as she sat back down.

"Whenever you're ready," Alexis said, holding the hourglass.

"You can start," Julia said, setting the card down. As soon as she could she put her pencil on the pad of paper and drew a square before she drew shorter lines.

"Stitches?" Beckett asked.

"Close," Castle said with a smile as Julia looked at him.

"A needle… sewing," Beckett guessed. She wasn't surprised when her oldest hesitated and said, "Sew?"

"Yeah," Julia said with a smile before she turned to her mother and hugged her tightly. When they let go she then said, "Did I take from the wrong cards."

"You did," Alexis said.

"Why didn't you stop me! That was too easy for Mommy to guess!" Julia protested.

"Next time you'll take from these cards," Alexis assured her as Castle rolled for them.

"Oh good, I thought we were going to end up on green," he said as he landed on a blue square. He picked out the card and as he was looking at what he would need to draw he saw someone walking up to him. "Hi, can I help you?" he asked, looking up at his and Beckett's oldest.

"We wanna see," Julia replied.

"Take this to your mom," Castle replied, handing her the card.

Reading the word Beckett smiled and said, "Easy. Ready?" When he nodded to her she flipped over the hourglass, watching as her husband then began to draw.

"It's a plant," Alexis said, frowning after more of the picture took shape. "Aloe? Wait… a rose?" She smiled across the table as Julia giggled at that and then looked back quickly to the picture, seeing Castle had drawn three circles under leaves. "Oranges? Grapefruit?" she guessed.

"Grapefruit?" Castle said, his voice sounding strangled as Julia and Beckett laughed. "I'm not that bad a drawer," he said as she was quickly doing it over again.

"Mistletoe," Alexis finally said.

"Close," Beckett said. "Any longer drawing that love and you would have lost. Wait," she said as he was going to hand over the dice to Julia. "You realize we're playing this wrong."

"She's right," the little girl said. "It's your turn again. Get a hard word to draw."

"I think we will," Alexis said as she had landed on the sort of teal colored space down from the blue where she and her father had been. She picked out her card and groaned loudly.

"What is it?" Julia asked, rushing around to her. She read the space her sister indicated and said, "Can I show Mommy?"

"Oh… you weren't kidding," Beckett said, blanching on behalf of her stepdaughter when she saw the words. "Whenever you're ready."

"I'm not but go ahead," Alexis said. She began to draw and wasn't surprised when her father was having trouble with her drawings, mainly because she was having a hard time conveying the first word.

"Time," Beckett said. "I'm sorry that was a really tough one Alexis."

"What was it? Something that was a bed with a blanket," Castle said, looking at his wife when his daughter started to laugh too hard to answer.

"It was red hot," Beckett replied. "She was trying to go with the sounds like trick from charades."

"Oh, well that wasn't too bad," Castle told Alexis. "I just wish you had been able to tell me what you were doing."

"That's cheating," Julia said firmly.

"I think so," Beckett said, looking at her husband when he paused in giving the dice to Julia.

Seeing her look Castle shook his head slightly and then turned his attention to their oldest who was picking a card since it was Julia's turn to draw.

The rest of the game went a little slower but eventually Julia guessed the last thing that her mother drew and she hugged her tightly as Alexis applauded them. "You don't have to clap," she said with a giggle. "It was just a game."

"Still that was nicely done," Alexis replied. She started laughing when her sister threw herself at her and said, "I think it's time for you to go to bed though."

Turning to her mother Julia sighed at the sight of the small smile on Beckett's face and said, "Really?"

"We played for a while sweetie," Beckett said. She was a little startled when the little girl came over to her and after hugging her around the neck whispered into her ear. "He'll be fine with that," she said firmly. "Rick, she wants me to tuck her in on my own after you say goodnight."

Pausing as he was helping Alexis pack up the game Castle looked to Julia and smiled at seeing her concerned expression. "That's fine with me sweetheart, just let me say goodnight," he told her.

"Of course Daddy," Julia said quickly. When the game was put away she went to him and took his hand before they went upstairs together, Alexis and Beckett trailing them.

"Goodnight Alexis," Beckett said to her stepdaughter once they got to the second floor. "And if you're talking to Louis at all give him and his family our love."

"I will, goodnight Kate," Alexis replied, hugging her stepmother.

A little startled, since they didn't really hug outside of more special occasions, Beckett smiled and quickly embraced her back before they let go. She took Castle's hand as he watched his daughter leave them, pulling on his hand so they could go into Julia's room. "Go ahead and say goodnight to her," she said.

"I know, I am," Castle said in mock defensiveness. He hugged Julia as tightly as he could saying, "I love you Julia, sweet dreams okay?"

"I love you too Daddy," the little girl replied before she waited for her father to sit on the edge of her bed. "I hope you have a good night talking to Mommy."

"It's what we usually do," Castle said, glancing at Beckett to see she was leaning against their daughter's desk and smiling at them. "But we will sleep."

"I hope so," Julia said. She hugged him again before they shared a kiss and then whispered to him, "Thank you for letting me be with Mommy."

"It's not a problem," Castle said, smiling at her as he could tell she was still unsure. "I hope you don't mind if I go talk to your sister now."

"No, you should spend time with her too," Julia said.

Saying another goodnight to her Castle hugged her one last time as tightly as he could. When they let go of each other he stood up and went straight to Beckett before he shared a kiss with her, wrapping his hand around her side. It was quick and they soon parted before he murmured to her, " _I'll meet you in our room_." When she nodded he wasn't surprised to be able to tell that she knew he was going to get their room ready once he stopped talking to Alexis. He then left them, waving to Julia, before he went across the hall to knock on the door.

"Come in Dad," Alexis said, smiling when he walked inside.

Once he'd closed the door behind him Castle said, "Hey, I just wanted to ask you something before I let you call Louis."

"Go ahead," Alexis replied.

"It seems weird to ask you this after you were hugging her earlier," Castle said. "But you're not mad at Kate are you? For… sort of scolding you?"

"She wasn't," Alexis said firmly. "Earlier when we came in I raced Julia and Eliza to the tree in the driveway and she said the same. It was more to let us know that she was there."

"Oh, I only ask because the way you were earlier at the table when she said that," Castle told her as he sat on the edge of her bed. "You kind of just froze."

Alexis nodded to that and after a moment's hesitation she told him, "I talked with Julia about this last month and I told her not to mention it to you guys but I think I need to. I can't help feel a little jealous of my sisters."

"Because of Kate," Castle said hopefully.

"Yes," Alexis replied. "I love Mom, I really do it's just…"

"Like I've told you before we were young," Castle said with a sigh as she sat next to her, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"I don't think that's why Mom looks at me more as a BFF than a daughter," Alexis said. "You know she does Dad," she was swift to tell him. "When she went to see me at Oxford last month she wanted us to go to London and just shop. It was nice to spend time with her but when I asked her if she wanted to check out the other sights she said I'd done it with you guys already and that was enough. And she said she was there to make sure I didn't leave the city without the best clothes there were to be had."

"Has she asked you about Kate and I?" Castle asked her after they were both quiet for a while.

Sighing Alexis said, "Yeah but I never told her about you two while you were dating since you did want to keep it quiet."

"Thank you for that," Castle said. "And if Kate heard that she'd say the same."

With a brief nod Alexis told him, "She only found out you two were together because she saw the announcement for your wedding on your site."

"What did she say?" Castle asked, not really thinking about what his first ex-wife had thought of his marrying Beckett until that moment. He wasn't surprised since all his focus had shifted very easily to his new family, especially once they'd officially become one.

"Nothing really, just that she was surprised," Alexis said. "When we were in London though she kept saying that she was surprised Kate was still around."

"Then she's making the presumption that my wives only last about three years," Castle said in slight irritation.

"I told her the same thing," Alexis replied. "I think she's jealous of her. You know she's jealous of you two still being together and also feeling competitive with Kate."

"I'm not sure why, we both agreed to the divorce in the end and I don't think she ever really loved me… or vice versa," Castle said. He then recalled he was speaking about her mother and said hurriedly, "We-"

"There you want to use your line about being too young," Alexis interrupted, smiling at his panicked expression. "It works better. But I stuck up for you Dad."

"Then why are you hesitating?" Castle asked.

"I said that Kate was a great wife and mother," Alexis replied. "And I really didn't want to but…"

"You insinuated that in some things she was better at being those than your mom," Castle finished for her. "Did she get what you weren't saying?"

"I think so, she wasn't hurt and we didn't fight but she never mentioned Kate again; she hasn't when we talk on the phone either," Alexis replied. "But I'm not changing what I said; still slightly jealous of how lucky my little sisters are."

"They are," Castle said with a nod. "And I'm so lucky you don't know how many times I'm saying thank you to fate in the back of my mind that I'm even with Kate."

"I realize that," Alexis said. "But if you're going to ask about the hug," she told him when he stood and then paused. She shrugged when he looked at her at that and said, "I guess I just remembered the conversation plus she is my stepmother and is always nice to me."

"That's true," Castle said. "She does love you."

"I know," Alexis said. She smiled when her father kissed her forehead and told him, "I love her too. Now tell me about your case."

"Oh, almost forgot about that," Castle said. And then he hurriedly told her about the murders and what little they had so far before he recalled something and took out his phone.

"Creepy case," Alexis said as she watched him. "Which I'm sure you two love about it. What are you doing?"

"Just checking on something," Castle replied.

"Then you should go and tell Kate before she beats you to your room," Alexis told him.

"So?" Castle said, shrugging before he put his phone away and reminded himself mentally to talk to Beckett as soon as they were together in their room.

Alexis laughed slightly at that though she was surprised at his nonchalant manner as he left. She said goodnight to him after telling him she loved him before she locked her door after him. She breathed out once, having been a little unsure about telling her father what she had but feeling much better. Hurrying to change for bed she rushed through everything as she wanted to tell Louis about the conversation as he already knew about her talk with her mother. She was soon lying down and dialing on her phone, smiling when he answered before she said, "Hey Louis, a lot to tell you tonight…"

* * *

After Castle had left them Beckett guided Julia onto the bed and as soon as they were there she took her embrace and said, "What's wrong sweetie?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to spend time with just you," Julia replied, cuddling close to her. She smiled as her mother brought her closer and sighed as she felt safe in her arms. "I love you Mommy."

"I love you too sweetie, so much," Beckett replied, kissing her forehead. "Anything you want to talk about?"

"I'm not selfish am I?" Julia said.

"For this?" Beckett asked. At her oldest's nod she said very firmly, "No, I liked doing that with my mom and dad too."

"Mostly with Grandmama?" Julia asked.

"Mmm-hmm, though I was a daddy's girl too," Beckett answered. "I loved your grandparents very much."

"Can you tell me a story?" Julia said after they were silent, listening to the sound of the waves breaking outside.

"A short one," Beckett said. "What about?"

"I don't know but… one about you and daddy," Julia said.

Sighing, though it wasn't an actual one, Beckett said, "You know all our stories."

"Na-uh, there has to be one I don't know," Julia replied.

Thinking for a moment Beckett smiled and said, "You know the secret passage in your daddy's bar?"

"Yeah," Julia said, as she and her sister had been taken to the Old Haunt's basement for the first time their last visit to the city to see the new side entrance to it that Castle had had installed. Their father had taken them through the secret passage in the basement with their mother going along to supervise him.

"Well the first time we were there it was a lot different than it is now," Beckett said. "It was dirty and… just unpleasant."

"So it was for a case," Julia said. "I can guess," she said in mock indignity when her mother looked down at her.

"I'm not surprised," Beckett replied. "And it was for a case." She then explained it to her and said, "He's still in jail now."

"Good because those bottles weren't his," Julia said. She then smiled and said, "So Daddy still gets bottles?"

"There's not that many left," Beckett answered. "And he bought four bottles the last time he could so he'll be going through them very slowly."

"You drink them too?" Julia asked. When her mother nodded she said, "I'm surprised."

"Luckily your daddy isn't so possessive," Beckett replied with a smile. "So there's your story."

"I can't have another really fast one?" Julia asked.

"I'm afraid not sweetie," Beckett said as she hugged her again. "Another night I'll tell you another story."

"A preview?" Julia said.

Sighing, though she was fighting a smile at the same time, Beckett thought for a moment and said, "I'll tell you about the first time your daddy and I went to the movies."

"You didn't tell me about it either?" Julia said.

"No but I will when we have time for it," Beckett said firmly. "I'll tell you and your sister. Now though you need to go to bed." She shared a kiss with her oldest and said, "I love you Julia."

"I love you too Mommy," the little girl said. As she slipped her legs under the covers once she had kissed the top of Macca's head she then asked her mother, "Do you tell Daddy stories?"

"Sometimes, it depends on what we talk about," Beckett replied. She waited for Julia to lie down before she tucked her in securely and then said, "Keep warm and sweet dreams."

"Night," Julia said with a sigh, watching her mother go to the doorway. After she'd left she looked up at the ceiling, smiling as she had enjoyed the story and she soon fell asleep thinking of how she could tell it to Mari the next day at lunch.

Beckett stepped into hers and Castle's bedroom and paused before she saw he was sitting on the end of their bed, looking at his phone. "Rick?" she asked. "Not much of an attempt," she told him when he turned to her after she'd closed and locked the door.

"I know, the gauze never works," Castle replied. "But here it'll feel like a tent," he told her as he pointed to the floor where he was standing.

"It smells like it too," Beckett said, seeing two of their incense burners. She was going to smile at his use of their India temple sticks but held back when she saw the expression on his face. "What is it?"

"Two things," Castle said as he walked over to her. "First I was thinking about the name Henrietta and also Southampton sounded so familiar to me. I called Brad just now after I finished getting ready and it turns out her maiden name was Ziegler. And that was the name of a woman who twelve years ago left my friend Norman Liss at the altar."

"How old was your friend?" Beckett asked.

"Thirty one," Castle said. "I know, he was definitely robbing the cradle and I think that's why she left him. But he was livid and he moved from Southampton to the city to try and forget her. But he moved back two years ago and he lives at the eastern edge of town. And one more thing he's an Egyptologist too."

"Then there's a connection," Beckett breathed as her husband nodded. "Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow," Castle replied.

"And the second thing?" Beckett asked. She was surprised when her husband led her to the bed and continued to hold her hand as he looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I got a text from our agent," Castle finally said. "You know the _Heat Wave_ comic book version is being released next month." When she nodded he then said, "He recommended a book tour."

"Where?" Beckett said, a little uncertain hearing that.

"Along the East Coast. From the city down to Atlanta and then back up," Castle replied. "I'll stop in Charleston, Raleigh, Baltimore and DC."

"How long?" Beckett asked.

"About two weeks in the end," Castle replied with a sigh. "And it'll be the first two weeks of February."

"I can't go," Beckett replied. "One of us needs to be here with them."

"I know and I tried to get the time down but the bookstores are asking for me," Castle said. "I don't want to go but it would be good for our books too."

"You're right," Beckett said with a sigh herself that time. "Though I don't want you to go either."

Wrapping his arm around her tightly Castle said, "Two weeks is a long time."

"Are you thinking-" Beckett said, pulling back.

"No," Castle hurried to interrupt her. "Well, not just that," he quickly told her. "I'll miss our lovemaking… desperately; I think I am already. But what I'll also miss is just being here with you and the girls."

Wrapping her arms back around him Beckett pressed her cheek to his shoulder and said, "We'll miss you too." They were quiet for a while before she said, "You agreed to it?"

"I didn't have all that much of a choice," Castle said as at the same time he nodded.

"Okay, luckily we have some time to prepare for that," Beckett said. "Are your book signings in the city first?"

"Yeah then fly down to Atlanta," Castle answered. When his wife looked at him in confusion he shrugged and said, "That's the schedule, I'm going to DC last."

"When can you come back home?" Beckett asked.

Castle couldn't answer that right away and got out his phone before he said, "I can leave the fifteenth… I won't be here for Valentine's Day."

"We can celebrate the fifteenth, in DC," Beckett told him. She smiled at his confusion and said, "What if I brought the girls down to spend the holiday weekend?"

"President's Day," Castle said, recalling then that it was on the eighteenth. "Yeah that would be great; and really apropos. You want to do that before Japan?"

"It would be educational," Beckett replied.

"That's true," Castle said, nodding his head firmly. "Okay so I'll start getting ready for that."

"We will," Beckett said firmly.

"Perfect," Castle said. He watched Beckett stand up before he then said, "What're you doing?"

Beckett didn't reply to that, merely smiled at him over her shoulder before she walked over to the closet and firmly closed the door.

Castle was a little perplexed as he knew she wasn't changing into her pajamas but was sure she wasn't putting on a dress either. Since there wasn't much he could do until she finished and joined him he sat on one of the large pillows they had for that purpose and looked up at the fire as he leaned against the end of the bed until he heard the door opening up again.

Walking around the bed Beckett kept her eyes on her husband's and the second his met her she didn't bother to hide her smirk that appeared on her face. He was blatantly ogling her and she could count success in the fact that her outfit had done exactly as she'd hoped it would. She was wearing a _salwar kameez_ but as opposed to her other one it was a lighter blue and see-through. The _kameez_ didn't cling to her but it didn't hide her curves either. "You're surprised," she said after she was sitting next to him on her large pillow, crossing her legs.

"I… yes," Castle said. "I forgot about your other _salwar kameez_ but this one…" He shook his head quickly and said, " _You look stunning_ Kate."

"And you look very relaxed," Beckett said. " _To a degree_."

Castle was a little confused about her mix of English and Irish though he knew what she meant he was holding himself rigid. As he considered that he hurried to go to the teapot sitting on a warming stone and poured out the spearmint tea for them both into the tea cups he'd bought her long ago in the city.

"We haven't used these in a while," Beckett said, looking at her cup that resembled a goblet more than a mug.

"I wanted to try and get everything else right," Castle told her. Sitting down with his tea cup he said, " _To tonight_."

" _And us_ ," Beckett replied, tapping her cup against his. But she couldn't completely suppress a shiver of delight at the way her husband had spoken and as she let the warmth of the tea travel through her she literally willed herself to relax. She was thinking of what they could do and had a sudden idea when she turned to him to speak.

" _I want to make you faint_ ," Castle and Beckett said at the exact same time. He wasn't surprised when his wife smiled at that and said, "We have dirty minds I think."

"I don't know," Beckett said, letting her cup hide her smile. After she had drunk she told him, "Is making one another feel so much throbbing and ecstasy that you black out dirty?"

Shuddering hard Castle finally managed to say, "It is when you say it like that."

"You're welcome," Beckett said in amusement. "But before we turn to that-"

"Wait, can I ask you something about my book tour?" Castle said. "I mean, the fact that I'll be out of the house during that time."

"Go ahead," Beckett said with a smile.

"Two weeks is… torture," Castle said seriously though a little apprehensively at the same time. "What would you think about trying out phone sex?"

Beckett didn't comment on that at first; since he was serious about it she could tell; and then said, "I've never done it before."

"Neither have I," Castle said. When he saw the doubtful look she shot to him he reached for the teapot to refill her cup and said, "Not where the other party wasn't being paid… sorry."

With a slight shrug of her shoulders Beckett blew on her tea and said, "First that was before you and I even met." She smiled when he nodded rapidly to her questioning tone and then said, "And it doesn't necessarily need to be phone sex."

Coughing into his tea Castle had to take a minute to recover before he was able to stop and he said, "You want to use our tablets?"

"They're secure," Beckett said firmly. When he looked ahead of them she reached over and cupped his cheek before turning him to her saying, "Don't forget now Rick, we have time for our tablet sessions later."

Shaking hard Castle said, "You're a fucking goddess Kate; and I mean that."

In response to that Beckett leaned over and kissed him on the lips gently before she pulled away and leaned back against the bed before she took another sip. She kept her gaze on Castle but was surprised when he merely drank his tea as well. They kept staring at one another until she got up to get the teapot and sat on her knees to refill both their cups. "What did you and Alexis talk about earlier?" she asked once she was sitting again.

"Oh, that was the third thing I wanted to tell you about," Castle said at the reminder. "I was worried your kind of scolding made her mad or something but she said she knew it was just in jest."

Beckett smiled at the wording of that and then said, "And that was your discussion."

Castle sipped at his tea and then told her what he'd spoken about with Alexis after that and wasn't surprised to see her expression when he mentioned last the fact that his ex was wondering about the end of their marriage. "Alexis knows her mother and also is studying to become a psychiatrist and she says Meredith is likely jealous of you and feeling competitive."

"Which makes no sense," Beckett said, rolling her eyes. "It's not a competition." She then sighed and said, "Hopefully it's not difficult for Alexis to deal with that."

"It's not," Castle replied. "She'll be fine and by the way, thank you for being the way you are with her."

"She's your daughter Rick, my stepdaughter," Beckett said simply. She wasn't taken aback when he leaned over to her and she was quick to respond, kissing him back slowly. Nor was she taken aback when they didn't stay too far apart and were soon meeting again or the fact that his hand was clutching at the small of her back. When they slowly moved away she looked into his eyes and said, "I… do you want to know what Julia and I talked about?" needing a little more time to delay.

"Don't worry," Castle assured her. "The longer we wait the better it's going to be at the end. Tell me what you and Julia talked about."

Beckett couldn't resist kissing him again before they parted fully and she told him what she had spoken about with their oldest. "Now she knows a little more about your bar," she told him.

"And that passage," Castle said. He paused for a moment and then said, "You didn't mention me crying when I got my hands on that bottle finally did you?"

"I did and she didn't care," Beckett replied. "They don't care about you being macho."

"And you?" Castle asked her, moving closer to her.

"I don't know," Beckett replied, moving as well. She bit her lower lip and said, "I'm assured you are every time I take your cock into my pussy Rick but prove it to me again."

Castle took advantage of her words and the way she'd spoken them; her tone breathy; nearly lunging at Beckett before she was grasping tightly at him in return and they began to kiss as deeply and frantically as they could. That kept happening, rough and hungry, until he was brushing his lips around her neck before descending to as far as he could go down her chest until he was impeded by the neckline of her _kameez_. She drew him back up to her and their lips met once more as they began the cycle all over again.

"You knew I was going to do that," Castle said when he was finally able to pull himself away from her. When she merely smiled at him he shuddered and said, "I need you, now Kate."

Beckett didn't say a word; she didn't need to because she was aware that he had to know she shared the same sentiment. They were standing by then and she watched him as he carefully ran his hands down her sides. "What is it?" she asked as she could tell he seemed to be hesitating.

"No I just…" Castle said, looking up into her eyes. He trailed off as he finally decided and he kissed her, embracing her tightly against his body. When she moaned and jerked against him he let things linger on for just a little more before they parted. He picked her up before she could say anything and then laid her down in the middle of the bed which he'd prepared for them already.

Sitting up as soon as he let her go Beckett's hands were reaching for his buttons which were very easily sliding open. At the same time she had to deal with his frantic kisses along her shoulders and neck but soon had his shirt open. "Help me," she urged him.

With that the two very quickly divested one another, made easier by the fact that Beckett was completely naked underneath the sheer fabric. As soon as they were bare to one another they were laying back together, Castle holding his wife by her waist as they stared intently into each other's eyes.

"This… I won't stop," he told her huskily.

"Neither will I," Beckett said, nearly breathless as she could already see in her mind how many times they would stop and begin again after changing their position. His kiss wasn't a surprise, nor was the fact that he was crushing her lips beneath his own. She tried her best to keep up with him but he made it more difficult as he settled between her legs. "Please… Rick," she gasped when he suddenly pressed against her but didn't move. A short cry left her then when he shifted and slid into her body, her eyes nearly rolling into the back of her head at the sensation of how aroused he was. She wasn't sure why she was panting once he'd stopped moving but she was and she lazily stroked his back as he remained still. "I'm ready," she assured him as he was studying her.

"I know… I need to be," Castle said. He grunted when she suddenly wrapped her legs around his and with that he quickly took it as his permission to start. His first thrust was slightly slow before he was egged on by the curse that left her lips. From there he set up a rapid rhythm that was also rough and he was groaning her name heavily when he felt her starting to respond to him. He leaned down and kissed her hard, feeling her tongue slipping into his mouth before he could react. He didn't mind she'd beaten him and instead responded as passionately as he could before they were suddenly dueling wildly, going back and forth between their mouths.

As soon as she'd torn herself away Beckett was left gasping as Castle abruptly lowered his head, nipping at her shoulders before he descended further. She'd already had a feeling where he was going to go and she helped him the rest of the way until he'd reached her breasts. His lips brushing across them was a jolt every time and it added to what she was feeling between their bodies. By then they were moving hard against one another and she could feel the resulting friction spreading up her body. The second that he began to suckle at her right breast it seemed to finish reaching her upper half and she was on fire. She couldn't stop herself and was soon crying out softly, rolling almost back and forth against her husband in an attempt to try to take what was going through her and to have some kind of control.

Feeling what she was doing; which was also affecting him at the same time very pleasurably; Castle knew they'd reached the point where things had to stop. As he did so he only hoped that they'd been together in that position long enough as he wanted things to last the best they could. Breathing heavily as he watched her relax on the bed under him he carefully pulled away from her and lay next to her.

"Hmm, we won't be taking long breaks," Beckett said, her eyes closed as her husband gently moved her onto her side before he slid one arm under her neck. Holding his hand tightly with their fingers entwined she held her breath for a moment as he cupped her left breast with his free hand. "Not with the state you're in," she said teasingly to him, glancing back. She began to smile as he leaned over but it never fully formed when he began to kiss her and deeply. She responded eagerly, letting their tongues coil around one another before they finally had to stop, breathing heavily though she could feel her desire rising again. She met his gaze at that moment and as they stared at each other she raised her left leg, swinging it back before he was reaching down to her. "Rick," she gasped in surprise when he cupped her ass.

"Just let me…" Castle replied as he gently caressed her before finally going on to what he'd started out doing. Grasping his erection it took him just a quick moment of positioning himself until he was sliding within her body. They both groaned in pleasure at feeling one another again and he proceeded to kiss her frantically as their bodies moved together in the same manner. After a time they slowly parted and he proceeded to kiss around her shoulder since he could reach it, eventually reaching up to her neck to brush her hair out of the way so he could kiss her there. It was while he was doing that that he was startled to feel her bringing his hand to her breasts.

Hearing the shuddering groan as she felt him doing that Beckett bit her lower lip as Castle reached down and began to stroke her mounds. He was quick to start fondling her after and she was pleased at that as it matched their undulating bodies better. The rush each touch provided her was quick to fill her with heat again and she wondered how exactly he knew where he could touch to get her to feel even more. But the thought was lost as time went on and suddenly he was stopping.

"I'm sorry," Castle said, meaning it as he kissed the back of her shoulder. He was aching himself, though he was distracted from the fact when Beckett was suddenly turning him around once they were parted. On his back he was confronted with his wife staring down at him and he said, "We… they're going to be shorter," referring to the time they spent in positions from that moment on.

"I don't care," Beckett said, her hands on his chest. When he reached up her arms she didn't let him pull her down, instead bringing him up to her. Once they were grasping one another she helped him reenter her and they began to move together, kissing passionately as hard as they could while things very quickly escalated.

The two had no clue how long exactly they were together like that, only that they somehow managed to stop once they were getting close to the end. Their break then was a few seconds of heavy breathing until they slowly came back together again. That time Castle had pushed Beckett up against the headboard, her legs wrapped tightly around him until they stopped a bit later. From then on things mainly became them rolling around the bed once they couldn't stand the stillness between them anymore. Their sense of time became lost as everything centered on them both until it became clear they weren't going to be able to stop anymore.

When it came to that point Beckett was on her knees above Castle, her arms around his neck as they were kissing slowly. She tilted her head back while he ran his lips over her neck until she carefully pulled him up to her lips. "I'm going to come," she whispered to him. "I…" she began before she had to trail off. She was struck and hard, her back arching as he held her by the small of it. At the same time she was crying his name as loudly as possible until she froze when she felt him joining her. Her nails were nearly digging into his back as the ecstasy was unfolding in her and didn't seem to stop. Her second orgasm, right on the heels of the first ending, was a literal explosion and she was almost screaming his name before the rush of throbbing against him and his release within her was too much. His arms grasping her as he called her name in his own joy were the last things she knew before she blacked out completely.

Holding her up as she slumped against him Castle was saying her name repeatedly until he felt himself lose his grasp on consciousness. The pleasure was far too much to stand and as he passed out he fell back on the bed, still keeping his hold on Beckett as the room fell silent. He had no idea how long it took him to come awake but when he had he was startled to find that she was still out. Very carefully he moved her around until she was lying back on the bed. He knew he should pull away from her but couldn't make himself do it, relishing in the sensation of their bodies throbbing together in the aftermath. "Kate," he said when before he could force himself to move she was opening her eyes.

"Oh god… you… that was… incredible," Beckett said when she finally realized why her body felt the way it did. "No, don't," she was quick to tell him as he tried to pull out of her. She wrapped her legs around him to stop him but was surprised when he still did so. She started to sit up as he moved away from her but when he made her stay down she said, "Rick."

"Sorry, I just wanted to do this," Castle explained before he kissed her gently. He was going to pull away but he couldn't stop himself and kissed her again harder. When they'd parted he told her seriously, "You were fantastic my love."

Beckett wanted to reply to that but her husband was laying her back and she got herself comfortable until she could tell him as she cupped his face in her hands, "You were too but let's not do that for a while."

"Agreed," Castle said. "Mind if we calm down?" he then said, running his hand over her upper body.

Smiling Beckett told him, "No but what did you have in mind?"

Castle didn't say anything at first before he leaned down and took his wife's lips. He was careful then and didn't stop kissing her until they needed to part. As soon as they had he was leaning down and brushing his right hand over her body while he kissed at her neck. He did that for a little longer and then moved even further to her breasts. The first brushes of his lips and her gasps were swift, making him shudder as he then moved to taking her mounds with his mouth. At first he was very gentle but with the way she was holding onto him he knew he couldn't keep doing that and he became a little rough though he soon had confirmation that she didn't mind it in the least.

Crying out heavily Beckett ran her hand over the back of her husband's head and made sure that she raked her nails against his scalp. When he continued down her body she nearly began to protest when he started to kiss her again. Her words became moans as her body; still coming down off of her previous pleasure; began to awaken in earnest. With Castle flicking his tongue out against her skin she was very shortly aroused after that and the second he ran it against her folds she was calling his name and telling him, "Oh god Rick, don't stop!" in abandon as it was too hard not to encourage him.

Though he didn't need to be told Castle was appreciative of the words as it let him know that she was enjoying what he was doing. He soon brought his hand in to join his mouth and started to stimulate her clit, knowing from the jerk of her hips that she was enjoying him that way. Throwing himself almost into his task he tasted her arousal and as it continued he could feel his length throbbing heavily against the bed, making himself hold his body rigid so he wouldn't push himself to the edge before her. After some time his original plan to continue working over her until she broke was thrown out the window with the writhing of her body that he could feel becoming too much and he pulled away to whisper to her, "I'm so sorry."

"I don't-" was all Beckett could get out. She had been about to finish with the word care though just before it could leave her mouth he was sinking within her body. She was left to cry out heavily and wrap her arms and legs tightly around him as he filled her deeply. "I… hurry," was all she could find within her to say. But at his first thrust, a brief test she could tell, she was quick to add, "Fuck me please love."

"Anything you want Kate," Castle told her seriously. He leaned down then and took her lips with his own as he made his first, hard thrust and at the same time lunged his leg against her. He groaned and broke off the kiss at the same time as she did when he found himself further within her and then said, "Let me worship you love."

"You already are!" Beckett said, her voice going higher at the end when his hand reached in between them to start caressing her clit. She arched her back slightly at the sensation, tendrils of what felt like pure electricity shooting up into her form and making her shriek heavily before she begged him to stop. She could feel his shock; since her eyes were closed at that moment; and when she opened them said, "You're not… ready," in explanation.

"I am, I was with you while I was… working on you," Castle admitted.

"Pervert," Beckett told him teasingly. "You were moving against the bed." She lost her smirk when he suddenly started to move again and was gripping him tightly as his lips began to work around her shoulders and down to her breasts. "Oh… thank you," she finally managed to gasp out. "I'm… I can't stop," she finally had to admit to him.

"Neither can I… after earlier I don't think, don't think we should," Castle breathed out to her as he pressed his face against the side of hers. "Don't hold back love, I can feel your pussy pulling me in you so fucking deep," he then commanded her, wanting to use whatever he could so they could finally reach their climaxes. "I adore you Kate," he suddenly said, inexplicably not wanting her to get off to just his command.

Though the first thing he'd said was enough to push her the rest of the way to her orgasm, the last thing he'd said made her moan heavily to him, "Oh, I adore you too Rick! Please… don't stop fucking me I want to keep feeling you in me…" At that point she moved to saying his name repeatedly as she was moving haphazardly against him and could feel the friction between them becoming a little rough. It was no less pleasurable and her ecstasy was nearly taking her breath away as her nails dug into his back with his rapid movement against her. Her name on his lips and she knew he was joining her, the tone of his voice letting her know that they had the same level of rapture together. She had no idea how long they took, only that they weren't about to faint as they had the bout before. Soon she was relaxing back on the bed, breathing deeply as she felt the way Castle was moving hard still against her. With the throb of her body and her reaction to him she knew it wouldn't take long for him to arouse her yet again. "Rick," she sighed, wrapping her arms around him as the last thrust he made was forceful enough to make her slide up a little.

"Sorry… I was… you felt too good," Castle said, breathing out heavily as he wasn't recovered quite yet. He relaxed where he was for a moment before raising his head to look at her before he said, "I meant what I said."

"You don't think I adore you too?" Beckett asked with a smile. When he shrugged she rolled her eyes and then said, "You don't need to dig Rick, I can worship you if you want."

"You can," Castle said, surprised at that. When his wife pushed on his shoulders he quickly moved away and said, "Hold on."

Beckett sighed when he left her and she rolled over onto her stomach to see him go behind the bed. Watching him she smiled at the idea that instantly hit her as she did so. She got up and went back around before she got herself ready for when he returned to her.

Stepping out into the bedroom from their closet where he'd grabbed her silk robe as he suddenly wanted to see her in it Castle dropped it to the floor when he saw where his wife was and what she was doing. "Kate," he said, his tone of voice strangled.

Opening her eyes Beckett paused in touching herself as she was sitting on the table behind their bed and said, "You took too long."

"I guess so," Castle said, stepping over to her. As soon as he was close he was grunting heavily as she wrapped her hand around his erection firmly. Being pulled to her he breathed out, "Worship me however you want."

"Of course," Beckett said before she helped him enter her again.

The second they were coupled Castle and Beckett were making love again, being rough with their bodies and also their lips as they were a little frantic. It was more of a need for the pleasure they'd been feeling so far that night and to show how serious they'd been about worshiping the other. Finally when they'd reached their climax; and enjoyed every moment of it; they took a little time to recover before moving back to the bed.

"All that stuff is still on the floor," Castle said as he came back to his wife after turning off the fire.

"Come here," Beckett said, pulling on his arm to make him join her under the covers. "It's cold. And you know you can pick all of that up tomorrow."

"Right," Castle said swiftly as he lay down. The second she was in his arms against his side he kissed her deeply on the lips. When she responded he ran his hand down the back of her head until he cupped the side of it. He kept kissing her for as long as possible until slowly moving away. "Hard to resist you love," he told her seriously.

"You're not alone in that," Beckett told him with a smile. "I love you Rick," she then said, becoming serious herself.

"I love you too Kate," Castle said, kissing her gently along her jaw until he moved to her lips again. That was a far shorter kiss and they were soon parting before lying back again and once they were settled he carefully ran his fingers through her hair before turning his head to murmur against her forehead, "Night love."

"Goodnight," Beckett said. She wasn't sure which of them after was the first to fall asleep but it didn't matter to her in the end. What did was the fact that she was very warm and content in Castle's arms. And she soon was sleeping deeply, her still sated body influencing her dreams of her husband that stayed with her through the rest of the night.


	8. Confirmed An Old Suspicion

Genre: Drama, Crime, Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: I was completely bowled by the feedback for the last chapter so quickly, heading to my thank yous for that! Theresa471 (I was very pleased to see you though the chapter was a wonderful reading, I try to make each one in every story like that for my readers so great I could manage it there!), MaineZoe (Happy to see you too thought the last chapter was a great read, again it's what I'm aiming for writing! And with the questions I have Julia asking, that's my idea that she would wonder why her parents don't just go to bed and go to sleep after she herself does. She wonders what exactly they're finding they can do, just curiosity there), vetgirlmx (Glad to read first off that you thought the last chapter was very good. Not surprised you weren't that Castle had bought bows and arrows but great I could surprise you with him buying that for everyone. And I was so, so glad to see your comment about Beckett mock scolding Alexis. I'd put that in there but wasn't sure readers would be able to see where I was going with it. And luckily you did, I wanted to address their stepdaughter-stepmother relationship as I feel it could have been a great one on the show if they'd gone further with it. So much to the point that Beckett could almost be a second mother to Alexis. So I was also happy you liked that too! Though you might enjoy the talk that Julia and Alexis had, glad to see that I was right. And yeah, I realized… at some point, that Julia and Alexis kind of share that in the beginnings of their families so I figure they'd talk about what they did relating to that. Especially Julia since I wanted her to be curious with that. Your comment about wanting Eliza to join them in having similar talks is not a surprise but it does give me ideas for future stories so thank you for that! Pleased to see too you enjoyed the talk that Castle and Alexis had together too since like you said, I thought it was very much needed. Glad that you thought they had a great evening too but not surprised you're mentioning the case already. But nice that you want to see if there's any type of progress to it and now you can of course!), TORONTOSUN (Happy to see you liked the game that they got for everyone. And I was so glad that you thought the love scenes in the last chapter were more intense, I do try and improve each time I write. So thanks for saying that was good writing too!) and MichelleBell16 (So great to see that you too enjoyed the archery things that Castle got for them all. And that's where I got the idea from, camp though mine was a week of camp in the 6th grade I never went to summer camp. So great I could remind you of that with the bows and arrows. And of course I'm very happy you enjoyed the family time in the chapter, I thought you would. I'm glad too that you thought it was interesting when Julia asked Alexis if she wished it was back to how it'd been at the start of the show, I'd thought that would get reader's attention. I was so, so pleased to read your reaction on the discussion between Castle and Alexis concerning Beckett. Around the time I wrote the last chapter I noticed that the show itself wasn't really showing Alexis around Beckett anymore and it was making me mad. They had a great stepmother-stepdaughter relationship possible there but they didn't bother to go through with it. So decided to take it on myself to work on that and develop it in my story. So now I know readers would like to see that I'll definitely have to write that in more! And I had a feeling you'd like the bit with Beckett and Julia talking, great to see that I was right there, lol. Also still glad you're looking forward to their relationship as Julia gets older, I'm looking forward to writing that myself, lol. So happy you can't wait to read more and now you don't need to wait anymore!). Thanks so, so much to you all for taking the time to write out those reviews and sending them to me, believe me when I say I loved reading them and am definitely grateful for each and every one!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Intuition_ by John Lennon, from his album _Mind Games_.

Confirmed An Old Suspicion

"Does that really count?" Castle said, turning his head to look at his wife.

"I think so, who was doing the majority of the thrusting?" Beckett replied easily.

"Okay, so before I lose my count that makes it three for you and three for me," Castle replied.

"Why are you doing that?" Beckett said with a sigh as she shifted against him since she was against his side.

"I'm just trying to see first how many times we moved and second how many we each had on top," Castle replied. "So six right now. Then there was when you got on your hands and knees for me."

Beckett smiled and then said, "For you or allowed you to after you turned me over as hard as you could?"

"I may have been a little rough," Castle began slowly as he considered that and knew she was right. "But you didn't make me stop and like you keep saying you could easily do that."

Her response was a simple smirk and Beckett soon leaned over to kiss her husband on the lips as he leaned into her. It was the next morning and she and Castle had made love very slowly once they'd gotten up before their alarm went off. At that point they were waiting for it to begin ringing and going over their activities the night before at his insistence. "Is that it?" she then said.

"No," Castle said firmly. "After that I turned you back over and really soon after that you were on top… did we switch one last time?"

"Mmm-hmm," Beckett said, stretching languorously as the remembrance of the night before was making her feel faint stirrings of arousal. "Just you pounding me back into the bed before I managed to get you up so I could get on my knees again."

Shuddering in pleasure as he was remembering himself Castle turned onto his side and then kissed her deeply on the lips. His hand coming up to cup her cheek he had to fight with himself to pull away and once he finally did so he lay on his back with a frustrated sigh. "Did I mention you're hard to resist?" he asked her.

"You may have," Beckett said, unable to help smiling. She turned to lay on her stomach and propping her head on her fist she said, "Did you finish?"

"Okay, ten times we switched," Castle said. "No wonder we came as hard as we did. And then you and I were even, five to five."

"Does that really matter?" Beckett asked him.

"I told you I just wanted to see," Castle replied, reaching up and gently stroking her hair. "That was nice."

"Very nice," Beckett told him with a smile. She leaned down and they shared a gentle kiss before they parted just as the alarm went off. At her husband's groan she lay on her back and said, "We shouldn't tease ourselves like that."

"I know," Castle said with a sigh. "Are you going to get that?" he asked her when she didn't move.

"You can," Beckett told him simply. When he gave her a look she smiled at him before watching him move to drape himself over her body to reach the clock. She laughed softly when he moved back and kissed her hard, making her lips throb in response before they slowly pulled away. "Come on," she told him, taking his hand before getting up.

Instead of letting her get off the bed Castle raced to move there before she did and he picked her up rapidly so he could carry her over to the shower. He didn't set her down until he absolutely had to, which was to open the door of the stall so they could get inside. He was going to grab her as soon as the water was on when she then grasped his erection and very carefully pulled him in after her. "You're-" he started to say in a gasp.

"One more," Beckett murmured to her husband before she allowed him to push her against the wall. When he crushed his lips to hers she was soon wrapping her arms around him, clutching at him tightly until he grabbed her right leg. It took her little time to get it around him and she felt him moving until he was sliding inside of her. She used the wall to rest her head against it as she moaned deeply in pleasure at the sensation until he was firmly within her. "God," she gasped as he then proceeded to move. "I can't resist you either."

Castle couldn't answer that since he was focusing on doing his best to keep moving and not strain himself as he tried to remain within her too. After just a few thrusts though he picked her up and rested her back against the wall. With that he then moved as hard as he could, taking her lips with his own as hungrily as he could while he felt her starting to catch up with him in his rhythm.

Soon hearing the wet smack of their hips together Beckett found herself nearly clawing at her husband's shoulders as she felt him moving his hands. Though he didn't really need to he liked to try and keep one hand on her while they were together in the shower and that time he was very firmly grasping her ass. When she felt it she turned her head so she could kiss him, letting him slip his tongue between her lips before they were frantically fighting each other before she pulled away. Cupping his face in her hands then she began to gently stroke his lower lip with her thumb before saying, "I love you."

"I love you too," Castle was somehow able to say though he was trying not to outright pant for air. He closed the gap between them so they could kiss again and he suddenly slowed down at the same time. He felt and heard his wife's protest when she did so into his mouth but wouldn't let them part as he stayed at the same speed he was at. Though the kiss ended and they didn't do it again for a while he wasn't stopping or going back to the faster pace he'd been at from the beginning. He was taking the chance to feel his wife the best he could, loving what he did sense by doing that. "Do you want me to fuck you again?" he eventually said, his lips brushing against her neck as she had her head tilted back once more.

When she nodded Beckett couldn't help gasp as her husband cupped the back of her neck and squeezed it tightly for just barely a second. It wasn't because he'd hurt her, more that he surprised her with the motion. "W-what do you want me to say?" she asked, slightly indignantly as he was still moving slowly.

"Say it Kate," Castle commanded, bringing his face right up against hers. "Tell me what you want me to do."

Beckett thought for a moment that she wasn't going to be able to say it, her desire suddenly going out of control for a moment. She soon recovered though and finally told him firmly, "Fuck me Rick, I want you to take me and make me come." The second the words were out of her mouth she was crying out his name loudly when he seemed to drive into her. That didn't stop and the sound of their hips meeting repeatedly filled the shower stall. Her hands were clutching at his shoulders again and she could feel the strain of his muscles as he was working to do as she'd asked. She moved her right hand up and then proceeded to run it down through his hair so her nails raked over his scalp. That seemed to make him jump and he sped up even more to her joy.

His breath coming out of his mouth in short pants that echoed against the tiled walls Castle tried to remember how exactly they'd gone from speaking about their lovemaking the night before to that moment. It was a little of a gray area and as he pulled back enough to be able to watch Beckett he found it didn't really matter. He busied himself then as he was pushing them to the edge with making sure that she would do so before him. He did his best to kiss her where he could, caressed everywhere and even managed to do the same with her breasts. All of that combined with the friction they were giving to one another made him almost literally dizzy and he focused his attention on her, watching her to make sure he knew when exactly she was going to get off so he could finally allow himself to follow her.

Her hand moving up and down Castle's neck by then Beckett found it difficult to really keep to the rhythm that he'd set. She tried her best but every stroke of his body within hers and every time she took him inside of her made her realize that she was nearing the end of her endurance. She had no qualms about that, knowing they'd been together for quite some time as her hair was falling straight over her shoulders from the mist the hot water gave off. Finally it all became too much and with a very deliberate downward motion onto her husband's length she broke. It was an especially rough orgasm and one that made her legs tighten around him a second before his name left her lips. Her arms were around him too, trying to hold on for dear life as her ecstasy was quick to make her throb in almost painful pleasure, the sensation of herself surrounding him too much to stand. A second later he was following her and she took some amount of pride at the way he chanted her name, loving the fact that she was feeling and hearing his ecstasy at their efforts. She did her best to last as long as he did but it was too difficult and she was slowing down until her body slumped back on the wall, waiting for him to do the same.

Unable to stop saying his wife's name Castle tried not finish their bout by being too rough with her but it was next to impossible. Her name became uneven and he nearly didn't finish it as he made a few more hard ramming movements against her until finally he stopped and his legs seemed to give out. He never could figure out how exactly he didn't collapse on the floor with Beckett but he managed to slow down his decent until he was on his knees. Feeling the way she was stroking at his hair gently he tilted his head up to her and told her, "I don't want to keep apologizing-"

Cutting him off with a kiss Beckett said when they'd parted, "You don't need to…" She trailed off when she realized something and said, "What were you going to say sorry for?"

At first Castle didn't answer, instead he had her get up off of him; making them both sigh in disappointment; and then stepped with her underneath the rushing water. He delayed his response for just a little longer until they'd shared a very sensuous and long kiss. Pressing his forehead against hers he then told her, "I got too rough."

"Hmm, it was what I wanted," Beckett said in pleasure as his hands were running over her back. "And we've talked about how you are at the end; I don't mind that at all. I enjoy it." He was going to speak again when she shook her head to stop him and said, "We're fine Rick, now help me clean up you made me filthy."

Shuddering at that Castle got her washcloth and helped wash off her body, unable to help kiss at her skin once the soap was gone. When she was cleaned he was going to kiss her when she stopped him and instead worked on him. He allowed himself to touch her as she worked, stroking her skin and then hair before she finally let him kiss her.

When they'd parted Beckett smiled and turned off the water before she pulled him out and they dried one another off. She wasn't the least surprised when they were touching and fondling each other as they did that, unable to help herself and guessing he was the same. In their closet they dressed together but when they went to the bathroom to finish preparing for the day he finished first. "Going to get breakfast?" she asked him.

"I am," Castle replied, standing behind her as she was finishing brushing her hair. "Do you want me to wake up the girls?"

"I'll get them," Beckett said. "I'll have Alexis' help."

"Right so, I'll see you downstairs," Castle said. He kissed her cheek before leaving her and going down the stairs as quietly as he could as the girls' doors were still slightly closed; Alexis' all the way.

A little bit after Castle had gone down to the kitchen Julia slipped out of her room after checking the hall to see if anyone was there. She directed Macca; who was next to her; over to Eliza's room before she rushed down the hall to her parents' room. Once she got there she stood in the doorway to find it empty, glancing around and wondering why she hadn't heard them downstairs.

Beckett had heard the sound of the door opening the rest of the way and she went over to the doorway to the bathroom, seeing her oldest over at the doorway to the hall. "Julia?" she said.

"Mommy, I thought you were downstairs," the little girl told her mother in surprise.

"Come inside sweetie," Beckett said, smiling at her. "I'm not ready just yet."

"Then where's Daddy," Julia said, hurrying inside and rushing over to her. Before her mother could reply she had reached her and was hugging her as tightly as she could saying, "Morning Mommy."

"Good morning," Beckett said with a smile, hugging her back. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good, you?" Julia said.

"Me too," Beckett said. "To answer your first question," she then continued. "Your daddy's downstairs making breakfast."

Julia let her mother take her to the bathroom then where she climbed up on the space in between the two sinks with her help before she continued to get ready. Watching Beckett placing some mascara on her eyes she couldn't help say, "I'm glad I don't have to wear that."

Since she was getting the makeup on her other eye Beckett said, "You're lucky, your eyelashes are very thick already."

"So I won't have to wear it?" Julia asked.

Smiling at that Beckett then said, "That's up to you when you're older."

"Mommy, do I have the same eyelashes as Grandpapa?" Julia then asked.

Nearly staggering against the sink as she realized where that questioning could go Beckett hurriedly told her, "It looks like you do; I got the same eyelashes as his mother."

"Funny I thought you would have Grandmama's," Julia said musingly. She then looked at her mother and asked, "Are you okay Mommy?"

"I'm fine," Beckett said, trying not to show her relief at no further questioning. "Are your things ready for school today?" she asked to put more space between them and the subject.

"Yeah I got it ready yesterday," Julia replied, watching closely as her mother put on some lip gloss. "All I had to do was put my book back in my backpack."

"Good," Beckett said, turning to her. She was going to speak again when suddenly her daughter was pulling on her arm so she stepped closer to her. "Are you okay?" she asked as they hugged again.

"Yeah you're happy aren't you?" Julia said.

"I am," Beckett replied, trying not to think too hard about how she and Castle had spent their early morning. She pulled back a little to look her daughter in the eye and said, "You're sure you're okay?"

"Uh-huh," Julia said. When her mother continued to look at her she finally bit her lower lip before she blurted out, "I don't think there's a Santa Claus."

Beckett raised her eyebrows slightly in surprise at that and then helped her daughter down so she could take her over to the side of the bed. "Tell me why you think that," she then said.

"I… because the world is very big, I was looking at my map and saw there's a lot of places to go to and a lot of ocean too," Julia said after thinking for a moment. "And he only has one night. And I always thought it was funny that he came into our house without you finding out or Macca finding out either." Peering up at her mother she then said, "So he's not real."

Though she knew Castle would want to urge their daughter to keep believing Beckett could tell by her tone that Julia had in fact figured it out. So she finally said, "No but that doesn't mean there isn't a spirit of him when we exchange gifts."

"Like what they said in the _Little House_ book," Julia said. When her mother nodded she then said, "That's nice too."

"It is," Beckett replied, kissing her forehead. "But were you sad when you found out?"

"A little but I knew that you gave us the presents," Julia said. "So thank you for giving us a lot." She felt better when her mother embraced her and kissed her on the top of her head before she asked, "When did you find out?"

"I was three," Beckett said.

"You were little," Julia said in amazement, her eyes wide.

"I was but that was because I lived in an apartment with your grandparents and we didn't have a chimney like we do here," Beckett explained.

"Were you sad when you guessed?" Julia asked.

"A little," Beckett said. "But when I talked to your grandmama about that do you know what she told me?"

"No," Julia said.

"What was in the book," Beckett said, smiling when her daughter looked surprised. "That with these gifts it's the spirit of Christmas and another way we can show that we love and appreciate our family and friends. And that's the most important thing; that you love your family and friends."

"Yeah," Julia said before she smiled and then hugged her mother tightly. "I love my family a lot. My friends too but I only got Mari a gift."

"That's alright, when you're older you'll be able to do that for more of your friends," Beckett said.

"That's true, she is my very best friend," Julia said as her mother stood and then brought her with her. "Do you think she'll like my present?"

"I think so," Beckett said with a smile, since she'd helped her daughter get it ready. "Now though we need to get everyone ready for the day." She waited for Julia to stand before she paused and then said as she took the little girl's hand, "While you know now sweetie-"

"Don't tell Lizzy, I know Mommy," Julia interrupted. "I thought you want her to not know until she's older too. Will she find out?"

"Or figure out," Beckett corrected her. "Listen, if Alexis will get your sister ready we should head down really quickly to talk to your daddy about this."

"Is he going to be mad?" Julia asked as they walked over to the door.

"No but he might be worried you're growing up too fast," Beckett said.

"I'm not," Julia said, smiling. "But I'll be ready really fast."

After leaving her daughter off at her room Beckett went over to Eliza's, pausing when she could see inside. "Well that saves me the trouble of having to ask you," she said with a smile as she saw that Alexis was sitting on the edge of the bed with the toddler on her lap. "Good morning," she said, going inside. She kissed Eliza on the cheek before squeezing Alexis' shoulder. "So would you mind getting her ready?" she then asked.

"No that's okay," the young woman replied. "Are you going down to help Dad?"

"I will," Beckett replied. "Eliza, listen to your sister."

"I will," Eliza said, echoing her mother on purpose.

"We'll see you downstairs," Beckett said before she left, Macca following her. "Ready?" she said as she went into Julia's room and found that she was dressed.

"Yeah I washed my face and was gonna brush my hair before you got here," the little girl replied, handing over her brush. She stood still as her mother ran it through her locks carefully and said, "I want my scarf for my hair."

"I'll put it on for you downstairs," Beckett replied. As soon as she had finished she put the brush down on the desk before taking Julia's hand and leading her out of the room and downstairs.

"Hey, morning Julia," Castle said, speaking at first in confusion as he could tell the two were rushing down the hall to him. "What's wrong?"

"Morning Daddy," Julia said first. When her mother nodded after she'd looked to her, the little girl turned back to her father and said, "Daddy, I figured something out."

"Okay," Castle said very slowly as he looked between her and his wife.

"I know there's no Santa Claus," Julia told him.

"Oh… you do," Castle said, surprised.

"It's just 'cause the world is big… that's a lot of kids' houses to go and see in one night," Julia replied. "Are you mad?"

"Why would I be?" Castle said. He then looked up at Beckett and said, "Did you tell her-"

"She needed to get ready so I didn't have a chance," Beckett replied. Seeing the perplexed expression on Julia's face she explained, "Your daddy; when he found out I didn't believe in Santa and that I hadn't since I was so little; tried to urge me to believe. Our first Christmas together he wouldn't let go of the idea, though eventually he did."

"Even without a gift," Castle said.

"I wasn't going to mention it," Beckett said, trying not to smile too widely.

"Sure you weren't," Castle said with a sigh. "But I expected this so I'm not mad or sad either if you're wondering. It's part of growing up."

"I'm not growing up fast though," Julia nearly blurted out.

"That I told her," Beckett said as her husband turned his attention to her.

"Of course," Castle said. He then turned to their oldest and hugged her as tightly as he could saying, "You're not but for us it feels like it sometimes. Even with this you know we're going to have a great Christmas."

"Right," Julia said firmly. "Can I help you Daddy?"

"Yes, both of you," Castle replied before he kissed her cheek before brushing his lips to Beckett's.

After getting started on the orange juice next to the stove Beckett and Julia began to speak with Castle about their Christmas party. They were still talking about it when Alexis reached them, Eliza on her hip and ready for school.

"She's been asking," the young woman said as she set the toddler on the counter next to the juicer. "What we're going to have."

"She's curious, I wanna know too," Julia said hastily as their father went over to kiss Eliza good morning.

"It's a surprise," Castle said. He then heard the sound of slippers on the floor and he looked over to see that it was Julia. "Alright, not a surprise."

"It's pancakes… chocolate chip!" the little girl said happily.

"Ooh," Eliza said, starting to lean over to see as well.

"It's chocolate chip and strawberry," Beckett corrected them, stopping her youngest. She smiled when her husband looked at her and she told him, "I can see."

"There will also be some scrambled eggs," Castle replied. "And fresh orange juice."

"We never said you didn't feed us well Dad," Alexis said, taking the strawberry Julia had handed to her and biting it before handing the other half to Eliza. "Extremely well."

"You're going to need your energy," Castle said. "Whatever you do today and for you two; school."

"Part of my day is going to be spending time with my littlest sister," Alexis said, taking Eliza down from the counter.

"Me?" the toddler asked. When her big sister nodded she smiled and kissed her cheek before she went to where Castle was handing a plate with a small stack of pancakes on it to Julia. "Can I help?" she asked eagerly.

"You can sweetie," Beckett told her. "Take these to the table and put a napkin for everyone."

"Kay," Eliza said. She tried to be careful with the napkins in her hand but also tried to hurry so everything could be ready in time. She put the napkins around the table while Julia followed her with the forks. She watched as Alexis set down the large pitcher of juice and saw that her mother was making the eggs while Castle was getting the coffee. "Jules!" she whispered a little frantically.

"Easy you two," Castle said as they ran up to him. "I already have something in mind okay?"

"Okay but I hope it's nice," Julia told him, watching closely.

"I'm sure it will be," Beckett said in amusement, taking the pan over to the table to dish out the eggs. She smiled when the girls tried to block the cup from her sight and she said to Alexis, "This is so important to them."

"It's that need to know you two do stuff like this for each other," the young woman replied. "They want you to stay together, it makes them happy and they know it does the same for you."

"They're right about that," Beckett said. She took the pan back to the sink and as she went over to her chair she saw Castle was setting down her mug. Looking at the foam she smiled when she saw the head of a horse along with snowflakes around it. She gave her phone to Julia and pulled her husband to her for a gentle kiss that lingered as she suddenly didn't want to stop.

When they'd parted Castle was compelled to help his wife into her chair, seeing that Julia who was going to be sitting next to her was watching them with a smile on her face. He had heard what his daughter had been saying to Beckett and he reached over to the little girl to squeeze her shoulder before he sat as well. "So now I'm wondering," he said to his daughter once they had begun eating. "What are you going to do until lunch?"

"I need to wrap gifts, badly," Alexis said.

"Can you do me a huge favor," Beckett said to her then as she watched her stepdaughter help Eliza cut up her pancakes. "There's a gift in the office for the Secret Santa we're doing at the party, it's from us to Lanie."

"Really?" Alexis asked with a smile.

"Yeah, we were as surprised as you were," Castle said.

"How did you pick names?" Alexis then said.

"We did a huge conference call between all of us," Castle answered. "And we did it by family or if a person was single on their own. Like Lanie and Espo."

"I'm a little surprised he's coming," Alexis said.

" _Tio_ Javi said he wanted to see what we do for Christmas," Julia said. She then looked a little confused and said, "He said Daddy went crazy?"

"He used to," Alexis replied, smiling at her father. "You showed him a picture of the loft?"

"I did," Castle said. "You two don't know," he then said to the girls. "But before your mom and I were married I went… just a little-"

"A little?" Alexis and Beckett said together.

"Okay, a lot," Castle said, making a playful face at them both. "I was very crazy with the decorations. But luckily your mom and I got together and my decorating skills have never been better."

"I'd say he wants something," Alexis said when Beckett glanced to her. She then started to laugh as her father made a face before he suddenly grew serious. "What is it?"

Castle held up his hand then and leaned over to Beckett, whispering in her ear, " _Should we tell them now_?"

At the reminder of his book tour Beckett looked to their daughters and then inclined her head a little before she murmured into his ear, " _Together_."

"Okay," Castle said before he turned to the three who were all watching them. "Last night I got a message from my agent who said that there are a lot of bookstores that want me to go so I can sign the graphic novel version of my first Nikki Heat book I wrote that's going to be released next month."

"That's Mommy right?" Eliza asked, Julia having told her about the character and how she and Rook were supposed to be their parents.

"It is," Castle said with a nod. "But the thing is I'm not going to be staying in the city. They want me to go to the south and then up the coast until I reach Washington DC."

"So… you have to leave?" Julia asked.

"Believe me, I don't want to go," Castle said as Eliza too looked saddened at the news. "But it'll be a good thing for the book and for the ones your mom and I write."

"It'll only be two weeks and-" Beckett started to say.

"But what about you? You're going too aren't you?" Julia asked hopefully.

"I can't," Beckett said as gently as she could though trying to keep a somewhat firm tone of voice.

"But…" Julia started to say, looking a little horrified at the prospect. "That long without Daddy?"

"We can't be together all the time," Beckett said.

Alexis watched as her stepmother's hand grasped tightly at her father's and she understood that neither of them were too eager at the prospect of their time apart. "She's right," she then said as both the girls were frowning. "They don't spend every second together; they've gone to the city overnight without each other."

"But that's just a night," Julia replied. "You have to go," she then stated, looking to their father.

"I do," Castle said with a sigh. "Like I said, I'm not looking forward to it."

"And neither am I," Beckett replied. "But two weeks is not too long and we have a surprise for you at the end of his tour."

"What is it?" Eliza asked though she didn't sound too excited.

"He gets to DC right before President's Day weekend in February," Beckett began.

"When is Valentine's Day?" Julia asked suspiciously.

"Before that," Castle answered, knowing their reaction.

"Mommy!" the girls suddenly cried.

"Girls," Beckett said firmly. "I'm not going to go with him I need to stay here with you."

"Gram can watch us or Grandpapa if he doesn't work," Julia protested.

"I'm staying and you didn't let us finish," Beckett told them. "We can go that weekend and stay there so you can see the capitol of our country."

"We can?" Julia asked, sounding eager. She looked at Eliza who was glancing at her in surprise and told her, "I learned about it in school, there are lots of museums and there's a big house where the president lives."

"So we can go?" Eliza asked. "With you Daddy?"

"Yes, the second I can get it I'll call for reservations… Alexis," Castle said, turning to his daughter at the end.

"It's okay," she replied, since she knew she'd be in Oxford that weekend. "I do have Japan to look forward to. And I've been to DC remember?"

"That's true," Castle replied.

"Is it nice?" Eliza asked her big sister.

"Very, you'll love it," Alexis assured her. "Both of you."

"I just wish you didn't have to go Daddy," Julia sighed. She then smiled a little and said, "Maybe you'll have a case there and need to be together."

"Unlikely," Castle said. He then thought for a moment and said, "That would be nice."

"But unlikely," Beckett reminded him, squeezing his hand that she was still holding.

Smiling for a moment at her Castle brought her hand up to his lips where he kissed the back of it gently before he turned to their daughters. "You know I'll call every single night, right at…" he started to say.

"Six thirty unless something comes up," Beckett said, smiling at her husband.

"Then at that time I'll be on the TV to talk to you," Castle assured them. "Since I'm going to miss you a ton."

Laughing softly Eliza said, "A lot Daddy?"

"A lot," Castle said reassuringly.

"Keep eating you two," Beckett urged them. "You don't want to be late for school."

Though she was hungry Julia pushed the piece of pancake that she had cut for herself for a while until she felt her mother's hand on her shoulder. "You're not sad you won't be able to kiss Daddy? Or that you're gonna be alone in the bed when you go to sleep?" she asked a little shyly.

Smiling slightly Beckett said, "I'm not sad but I'll miss him and as for my bed… I'll handle it for two weeks before we go to him. Don't worry I'm not going to cry or stay in my room until we leave, I have things to do and I have you two to take care of."

"Okay," Julia said, sighing. She studied her parents for a moment then as they were asking her big sister about what she was going to do besides wrap that morning. When she saw that her mother really didn't seem to be that sad she felt a little more reassured and went back to her food as she saw Eliza watching her.

"I figured on going to the stables again right when I get back home," Alexis was saying to her dad and stepmother. "It was a lot of fun."

"It might be a little cold," Castle said.

At her husband's serious tone of voice Beckett looked over at him and said, "The storm?"

"Yeah, it might be tonight," Castle replied.

"Is your knee okay?" Alexis asked.

"I put on my brace," Castle told them all since everyone was watching him worriedly.

"Is there gonna be a blizzard?" Eliza asked.

"Maybe," Beckett said.

"What if there is and it's still going on tomorrow?" Alexis asked them.

"We stay home, there's nothing we can do for the case if we're lost in the snow," Castle told her. "Brad and the officers would go but he wouldn't be able to do much either."

"However," Beckett said. "Today there isn't a blizzard so we're all going to be busy with different things."

"We finished," Julia said quickly.

"I know, help us clear the table you two," Castle said as he stood up.

While helping Eliza down from her chair Alexis watched her father walk to the kitchen and she heard a gasp from her little sister. "He's okay," she told her quickly as she knew she'd seen his slight limp. "Remember he gets like this when it's going to rain or snow."

Eliza frowned but when she saw her sisters weren't too concerned she instead ran to her father and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Are you gonna stay home Daddy?" she asked him.

"No I just need to be careful," Castle replied, hugging her with one arm. "No gymnastics." He was relieved when she giggled at that and he squeezed her once again until she went over to Beckett who was calling her over as he started to wash the plates next to the sink.

"Here's your lunch Julia," Beckett said, taking the items out of the fridge. She waited for her daughter to get her Beatles lunchbox before she handed her everything to put inside it.

"Really?" Julia asked in excitement as she saw the Flake candy bar in her mother's hand last.

"I told you I'd brought a lot of candy bars with me," Alexis said. "At his insistence," she then added, pointing to her father.

"Hey," Castle said indignantly. When his daughter just looked at him and he saw that Beckett was rolling her eyes he coughed slightly and said, "Okay so maybe I did but how often are we going to have the chance to have them? Now that we have a connection…"

"So I can't have it?" Julia asked her mother.

"You can but don't expect this every day," Beckett told her. She handed over the candy bar and saw that Eliza was looking at her sister's lunchbox a little jealously. "You can share one with your sister when it's your lunchtime," she told her, looking over at Alexis.

"We'll pick something out together," the young woman assured the toddler when she looked over at her.

"Thank you," Eliza said, smiling widely.

"Okay everything's clean," Castle said. "Let's get going before it's too late." When the girls and Alexis went ahead of them he reached over and took Beckett's hand, squeezing it tightly before he told her, "Any word from Brad?"

"They're likely still going over that list," Beckett said. "And looking into your friend," she added, her voice lower then as she looked ahead at their daughters.

Once they were all bundled up for the walk Castle went outside onto the porch first and said, "What do you think?" as he looked at his wife next to him stepping out.

"It can be done but Alexis," Beckett said, turning to her stepdaughter. "I get the feeling with the storm your dad's sensing it's going to be a lot colder later, pick them up by car."

"Sure," Alexis replied with a nod. "So we're still walking now?"

"We are," Castle said. He turned to the girls who were waiting with Macca in the house and told them, "Say goodbye to him, you need to walk fast today."

Hugging the Wolfhound tightly the girls told him to stay warm before they left, going quickly as their father had said. When they got to the front of the house they were surprised when they crossed the street right away instead of going over to the Foster's house and they looked at their parents questioningly.

"Dani has an appointment with her doctor today," Beckett told them. "Early so they're taking her with them to school."

"Oh it's too cold for Dani, she's still a baby," Julia said knowingly to Eliza. She then thought of something and said, "Mari could have walked with us."

"She could have but you know her parents wanted her with them," Castle pointed out.

"Cover your mouths you two," Beckett then called as there was a gust of cold air. She and Castle were behind the girls who were holding Alexis' hands as they went to the school. When they'd reached it they could see David getting out of his car with Mari, Rebecca inside with Dani in the back. "She's not coming out?" she called to the man.

"She's staying with the baby," David said.

Going over to the car Beckett laughed slightly when her friend opened the window a crack and she quickly told her, "I just wanted to say hello."

"Hey, how's the case?" Rebecca asked her.

"We're nowhere at the moment but we might have a lead pretty soon," Beckett said, speaking quickly. "We'll see you."

"So will we, good luck," Rebecca replied before she closed the window again.

Going over to Castle who'd waited for her on the sidewalk Beckett asked, "Did you hear that?"

"Every word," he replied, nodding as they went to the gates. "I'm surprised it wasn't the other way around."

"Mari probably asked him to go with her," Beckett replied. By then they were walking into the elementary school and saw that the others were waiting in front of Eliza's classroom. "Are you going ahead?" she asked David.

"I need to go, I was going to leave her with you if you don't mind stopping by her class on the way," he stated to them.

"That's fine," Castle said, Beckett nodding next to him in agreement.

Turning to their youngest Beckett asked her, "Who's taking you into your class?"

Before the toddler could say anything Mrs. Hughes stepped out from inside the room and said, "Miss Castle?" directing it to Alexis.

"Yes?" the young woman asked in slight surprise.

"I'm sorry, my fellow teacher and I have seen you coming in for your sister for some time and we asked her about you," Hughes said, smiling at Castle and Beckett. "You're attending college at the moment aren't you?"

"At Oxford," Alexis answered, nodding her head once.

"What is it you're studying?" Hughes asked.

"Child Psychology," Alexis replied, getting an idea of what the woman was going to ask at that point.

"We were wondering if you could talk to the kids, tell them about college and I suppose a little about your major," Hughes then said. "You may stay until the end of class if you'd like."

"Sure," Alexis said. "I'd love to." She smiled as she felt her sister squeal at that and then grab her hand. When the teacher had gone back inside she turned to her dad and stepmother and told them, "It's alright, I can ride another day while I'm here."

"As long as you're okay with it," Beckett said. "Since you're staying, why don't we take Julia and Mari up first before we drop the two of you off?"

"I think we should go ahead and say goodbye," David told his daughter. He hugged her tightly and said, "Have fun with Alexis at recess and see you later."

"Am I going with her too?" Mari asked.

"She'll pick up Julia," Castle said quickly as his friend looked to him.

"Then yes, you will," David said. He shared a kiss with her and then waved to the others, saying good luck to Castle and Beckett as well.

Leading the others up the stairs Julia looked back at her friend as she followed her until they got to the fourth grade classrooms. "I'll see you at recess, we have to do something fun with 'lexis, she hasn't seen what we play before," she told her after they'd hugged tightly.

"I'll see if I have time in class before we go out," Mari replied. "Bye," she said to Eliza who hugged her quickly. She repeated the same to the others and then rushed into her classroom with a last wave over her shoulder.

"Alright, come on Julia," Beckett said, taking her hand with a smile.

Smiling herself Julia laughed softly as she looked back to Eliza to see that her eyes were wide. "You're scaring her," she told their mother.

"I'm not, just surprised her with my tone and the fact I was smiling too," Beckett replied. When they'd reached her oldest's classroom she turned to her and said, "Have a great day sweetie, we'll try to get to your class in time like always. Keep warm."

As she embraced her mother tightly Julia said, "We all will Mommy, I promise. And 'lexis will watch out that we do."

"Of course," Beckett said. "Love you," she murmured.

"Love you too," Julia replied, smiling as she pulled away. She then hugged her sisters tightly before saying, "I'll see you have fun in Eliza's classroom."

"We'll be fine," Alexis said quickly as her sister's voice slowed down a little. She knew that Julia was recalling the time their father and Eliza had been held hostage in the preschool classroom so she tried her best to reassure her. "See you at recess."

"Bye," Eliza said, waving at her sister.

"So you saved the best for last," Castle said when Julia turned to him. He laughed when his daughter punched his arm; very weakly; through his coat. He then gathered her in his arms and said, "Like your mom said, have fun and definitely keep warm. Tell us all about recess too okay?"

"I will, luck," Julia said, glancing at her mother too when she said that. "Love you Daddy."

"I love you too," Castle replied, squeezing her one last time before letting her go.

"So are you ready?" Beckett said once Julia was inside the classroom and they were heading downstairs back to Eliza's.

"As ready as I can be," Alexis said. "Luckily I've given speeches so talking to kids shouldn't be that bad."

"I wanna hear," Eliza said firmly.

"And you will," Castle said as they went inside. He helped Eliza with her coat as Alexis was taking her own off and then told them both, "Have a ton of fun and make sure you listen to your sister."

"I will Daddy," Eliza said seriously before she broke out into a smile. She hugged her father tightly and said, "Love you Daddy."

"I love you too," Castle told her before he handed her to Beckett. Once he had he squeezed Alexis' arm and said, "Break a leg."

"Thanks," the young woman said in amusement before they turned to Beckett and Eliza.

"Your daddy said it already but he left out one thing," Beckett was telling the toddler. When she looked at her with wide eyes she told her seriously, "Keep warm too."

"I will," Eliza said with a giggle. "Love you Mommy."

"Love you too Eliza," Beckett replied, kissing the side of her head. She then set her down and told her stepdaughter, "What your dad said I echo of course but you don't need to worry; they'll be fascinated with England."

"I'm sure they will be," Alexis said in amusement. She took Eliza's hand then after their parents had said goodbye to them and then went to the hall to watch the two leaving before she turned to her sister. "Want to show me what you do until the bell rings?" she asked. She wasn't surprised when the toddler nodded eagerly and she let her pull her into the room and over to a table where she said hello to the other kids there before they sat down together; Eliza on her lap.

When the bell rang to begin the class the toddler was sitting in her seat while she beamed up at Alexis while her teachers were introducing her. Eliza squirmed in her chair slightly when they mentioned that she had seen her sister's college during the summer and her classmates turned to her.

"So what she's going to tell you about is going to school in another country so pay attention please," Mrs. Duncan said. "And after you can ask some questions."

Alexis smiled at the little kids who were all staring up at her and she hoped she'd be able to keep their attention as she began. She talked about going to England and moving into her home while she attended the school. When she spoke about riding her bike around the campus she wasn't surprised to see some of the students looking interested and she felt a little more confident as she finished with telling them about the different terms.

Waiting for the kids to stop giggling a little at the names of the terms Hughes said, "Alright who has a question?" Her eyes widened seeing it was nearly every student and she said, "I'll call on you and if the others have the same question as the person who asks don't ask it again okay? We'd like everyone's question to be answered if we can fit it in. You first Theo."

"Why do you ride a bike?" the little boy asked.

"The school is very big," Alexis said. "And very old too."

"Older than you are?" he asked.

"Much older, older than all of us in this school and the other two schools too," Alexis replied. She tried not to laugh at how nearly all the students exclaimed at that at the same time and she then said, "It's better to have a bike than a car and better to ride my bike than walk or else I would be late."

"Raise your hands again," Duncan then said. "I think most of us were wondering about your bike," she said to Alexis when there were far less hands. "Ellie?"

"Do you have a lot of books? Are they hard to study?" the little girl said.

"I do have a lot and sometimes they're hard to study," Alexis replied. She had told the students what exactly a child psychologist was but she wasn't sure they understood; except for her little sister since they had all explained it to her. When the next question for her was if she was going to be a doctor in town she said, "I'm not sure yet. I might stay so I can be with my family; but I need to graduate so I can be a doctor first."

Once they'd gotten through the questions the teachers were about to dismiss the class for recess when Eliza's hand went up. Once she was called on she said shyly to her sister, "Do you like it in England?"

"I do," Alexis said with a smile as she knew what her sister wasn't saying. "But here is home so I'll come back. And so you know, your parents might not like the idea of you going to another country when you go to school; if you end up doing that. But your home is with your family so remind them of that."

"Alright everyone," Duncan said. "Time for recess so go get your coats on."

"Are you going to help me?" Eliza asked her sister as she saw that she'd joined her.

"Of course," Alexis replied. As she helped the toddler into her coat she asked softly, "Are you afraid I'll stay?"

Nodding Eliza then said shyly, "'Cause of Louis."

"He knows if we were going to be that close I would come back here to America," Alexis told her. "And he wouldn't mind coming, he would just want to visit his family a lot."

"Oh… he's a nice brother," Eliza said after thinking about that for a moment.

"He loves his parents and little sister, the same as me though I have two sisters," Alexis replied, hugging her tightly as she'd finished getting the toddler ready. She kissed her forehead and they waited until the rest of the class was ready before they left the room in a line. Outside on the playground she saw that Julia was already with Mari, standing near some snow that was in the far corner of the playground. "Hey, how was class so far?" she asked the two when she and Eliza had reached them.

"It was fun, we did a little quiz on our book, my teacher decided to have quizzes every day until Thursday," Julia replied.

"I have to remember a poem and say it on Thursday," Mari said.

"Which one?" Alexis asked as they began to push some snow in two groups.

Mari stood up and then closed her eyes saying, " _Listen my children and you shall hear, of the midnight ride of Paul Revere_."

"I had to recite that one myself," Alexis said. "How far do you need to go?"

"Just two verses," Mari replied. "But my teacher said it's not really true, there were three riders but only one made it to tell the Americans about the British."

"And it wasn't Paul Revere," Julia said, smiling at her friend. "I learned about that too."

"Sounds like you're having fun and Eliza's finishing our snowman for us," Alexis told them.

"No I'm not," the toddler protested. When the other three were helping her again she asked, "Why don't our friends come play?"

"That might be because of me," Alexis said. "Now they know I'm leaving again next month they think you want to spend time with me."

"They can come and play too!" Eliza said in protest. She smiled at her sister as she hugged and kissed her and then told their sister, "Everyone was listening to her Jules. They think she talked… nice."

"I'm not surprised," Julia said. "Did they ask about college?"

"It was more about my bike," Alexis said, smiling when the others laughed slightly.

"They like riding bikes," Eliza told them.

"Didn't you ask Santa for a bike?" Alexis asked though she was very well aware of the fact that their dad and her mother had gotten a bigger tricycle for the toddler as she'd gotten taller in the past year.

"Yeah, I hope he saw my letter," Eliza said.

"Probably," Julia replied as she and Mari finished the bottom of the snowman. "Did you write a letter?"

The little girl didn't answer and as Alexis and Eliza left to get some things to decorate the snowman while they worked on the head she said, "Do you still think there's a Santa?"

Julia stood up in her surprise at that and said, "I was talking to my mom about that. I said I figured out there can't be. There are too many kids and the world is too big too."

"That's what I thought too," Mari replied. "And Mommy and Daddy said they did give me my Santa gifts but that was because they didn't want me to be selfish or bad."

Wondering why her parents hadn't said that Julia realized that it was likely because they thought she would have thought about it herself; which she had. "Yeah, it makes sense," she said to her friend. "Did they say for you not to tell Dani about that?"

"And you can't tell Eliza?" Mari asked.

"I don't want to, she's little still she should believe," Julia said. "And it can be fun, pretending for her." When she had the head in her hands she then went to the body of the snowman before she stacked it on the top.

"Looks good," Alexis said as she let the three girls decorate it.

"I wish you could be here for lunch," Julia said as her sister was taking pictures. "Both of you," she added quickly. "Since we can play for longer."

"I know but we'll play after you read later on," Alexis assured her. She opened her mouth to say more when a bell rang and she said, "Okay, Jules we'll see you at your dance class," hugging her tightly.

"Have fun at lunch," Eliza said as she hugged Julia next. "And dancing too."

"You'll see me when I do that, bye!" the little girl called before she and Mari hurried to the stairs outside the school to go up to the second floor.

The rest of Alexis' time in Eliza's classroom was spent working on some arts and crafts as the teachers spoke about letters and colors with relation to what they were doing. After they'd finished the class was dismissed and she took her little sister home where she began to put together lunch for them.

"What are Mommy and Daddy doing right now?" Eliza asked, standing next to her.

"Probably having lunch too," Alexis replied.

"I hope so that way they can talk and be in love," Eliza commented. When she saw her big sister was looking at her she explained, "They can talk about them, not work."

Alexis had to laugh at her logic and she picked Eliza up, spinning her around to her cry before she kissed her cheek. After the toddler had kissed her own she then said, "Want to stir our soup?" At Eliza's rapid nod she helped her do so, hoping their parents weren't having any difficulty with their case.


	9. Confirmed An Old Suspicion (Part 2)

As they were crossing the street in front of the school once they'd left Alexis and Eliza at the latter's classroom Beckett put her hand on her husband's arm and said, "In the shower this morning, is that why you fell?"

"I didn't really fall," Castle said, shaking his head slightly. "I sort of collapsed and it had nothing to do with pain. It was you love."

"So you were fine," Beckett said, unable to help her cheeks heating up slightly at his tone with what he'd said at the end.

"I was and you?" Castle asked.

"I would have been uncomfortable," Beckett replied, smiling then as she knew what he was referring to. "Climbing up onto you was the best choice."

"It was," Castle replied, nodding his head firmly. He then cleared his throat slightly and said, "You want to rest tonight."

"Who knows," Beckett said with a shrug. She waited for him to put in the code for the gate as they'd reached home and then said, "We'll wait and see how things go."

"I like it better when we plan," Castle said, pretending to complain.

"I know you do but remember the storm and we still have work…" Beckett said, trailing off when his phone alerted them that he had a message.

"It's Brad… they're trying to find Norman," Castle said as he read the message once they were inside the front yard. He paused and said, "His girlfriend said he left her the night before as is his wont… why did I teach him how to use that word?"

"Because you had to," Beckett said wryly. "And she doesn't know where he is?"

"Afraid not," Castle read directly. " _I knew you were going to ask R so I answered. There is a hotel he may be at in Hauppauge so I've called the local PD to check and sent Hutchinson and Hill off_."

"And does he want us there?" Beckett asked.

" _And I'll want you guys here, especially you R though I need K to join me in leading the discussion with Liss_ ," Castle read. "So yes, we need to go."

Beckett took her husband's hand and dragged him to the front door where they went inside and greeted Macca before heading inside the garage. He started to walk over to their car before she grabbed him and held him in place before kissing him. She was rough and it was nice to feel him the same at her lips though their bodies pressed together were a little bulky in their outer layers. Parting she whispered; slightly panting; "If we can then yes, I want tonight."

"It's going to be cold," Castle said. When she pressed a little harder against him he then said, "And stormy." Her lips on his jaw made him shudder and he told her, "God I want you Kate. Any way I can have you."

Smiling at that Beckett murmured, "Me too." She didn't have to say anything else for her husband's face to light up in delight and desire at that and they shared yet another kiss before they were slowly pulling apart. Without a word they let go of one another and hurried into their car with him driving them over to the station.

"Our old friend is a hard man to find Rick," a voice called to the two as they were getting out of their car, off to their right.

"Were you out looking for him?" Castle asked.

"No, I was in our neighborhood… area," Brad said, correcting himself since he didn't live that close to the couple. "Talking to Carter and Ross about Liss but they're not aware of him. And I also asked them about what Thayer found this morning; earlier this morning."

"He found something and you didn't tell us until now?" Castle said as they were walking into the station.

"I had to rush and get here then get everything set with what he found," Brad answered as Beckett had placed her hand on Castle's arm.

"Want to share now what he found?" Beckett asked.

"Right," Brad replied. "He was pulling Mrs. Jameson's body out when in the glare of the light he saw two groups of hieroglyphics on her skin."

"Oil," Castle said immediately. "They would have used that in Ancient Egypt."

"It was, olive oil," Brad said. "But the first hieroglyphs, according to Carter, translate to the phrase 'lady of slaughter.'"

"Lady of slaughter?" Beckett repeated, frowning as she thought that over then. "I'm thinking we should move our concentration to the vics now."

"It seems like that," Brad said as they entered his office. "But I can't let go of Ross and Carter until I can be absolutely sure this isn't about them. I wasn't finished with them; Ross let me know that the second group of hieroglyphs looked like it was the name of a goddess called Sekhmet who is the goddess of war. Though that was a little smudged at the end."

"Where was that oil on the body?" Castle asked then. He looked at the picture that Brad handed them and said to his wife, "Could she be the target?"

"It looks like it," Beckett murmured uneasily as there was a red circle at the apex of the legs. "I would wonder too if there was any symbolism in Ancient Egypt and femininity."

"It wasn't so much femininity as the fact that they've marked her as the goddess and it's obviously negative," Brad began, looking at his notebook that he was holding in his hand then. "Since she was seen as the protector of pharaohs."

Castle and Beckett looked at each other and he said first, "She's the enemy, so they've marked this as her punishment-"

"But using the oil it was either symbolic or trying to hide the markings," Beckett finished for him.

"So this is someone a little more familiar to Egyptology," Brad said, having been listening to them.

"It could be but this kind of information is available online for anyone to find," Castle told him. "So that might need to be considered too."

"Might be?" Brad said. He breathed out and then nearly jumped when his walkie-talkie crackled to life at that moment before he reached for it. "Davis," he called.

"It's Hutchinson sir," the officer said at the other end. "We've got a hold of Liss and we're on our way back to the station."

"Have you informed him of why you were looking for him?" Brad said, tense.

Beckett wondered for a moment as to why he was like that before Hutchinson was answering and it was explained.

"No sir, all he knows is that he'd needed back in the Hamptons," the officer said. "As you requested."

"Thank you, notify me when you're pulling in I want to meet him," Brad then told her. He paused as the woman copied that before he asked, "Was anyone with him?"

"No sir but the concierge notified us that a man and woman had left their room at some point a few hours ago. He wasn't sure of the time," Hutchinson replied.

"Does the local PD want to charge him with anything related to that?" Brad said. When the officer said no he told her, "Okay, we'll see you back here Hutchinson." After the officer had signed off he looked at Castle and Beckett saying, "Should I show you what we found with the list?"

"You might want to," Beckett suggested.

"First off we have Leslie Trottier, Barry Lydon, and Wesley Gardner who all live in the city," Brad said looking at the papers he had.

"And you signed them all off?" Castle asked.

"After checking on their whereabouts," Brad told him. "On Saturday evening Trottier was down in AC and we confirmed it with a hotel. Lydon and Gardner were at home and they both live at buildings with doormen."

"That leaves twelve names," Beckett said.

"Three more people lived in Long Beach which explains why they saw the arrows there," Brad replied. "We got in touch with them and really, do I need to tell you their names?"

"You put the list there so no," Castle said as he nodded to the murder board.

"Nine names now," Brad said. "And that's where we are right now." When he saw the two looking at him; seeming to be startled; he said, "With those six names it took us a long time."

"He's got a point," Castle said to his wife.

"I know," Beckett replied. "They're looking through the names out there?"

"Everyone has two though Wade has three of them," Brad replied. "I need to call Mayor Foster right now; he wanted me to officially update him."

Knowing from the chief's look that he wanted to know if they'd told the Fosters anything Beckett said, "I told Rebecca we were still looking at things. It was vague so if she told him he won't know anymore than the public does at this point."

"Any phone calls?" Castle asked.

"A few, people seem to be mostly afraid of the idea of this person staging the bodies," Brad said.

"Did any of them know the vics?" Beckett inquired.

"A few were vague acquaintances that couldn't really tell me much," the chief began. "And one was a neighbor but he was down the street and he and his wife and kids never saw anything. Everyone else was mostly closer to home and didn't know the vics though they've heard of Carter and Ross."

"And the acquaintances and the neighbor?" Castle said.

"Never heard of them," Brad said, shaking his head before Ellis was walking over to them.

"I finished with Weintraub and Hatton," the officer said, handing over a file. "They both live in North Sea and Dr. Weintraub has a practice in town, fifty six years old. I was also able to get his alibi and confirmed it. He had a family dinner that evening and the footage from security cameras from the home show him in the house. No one left but guests and they didn't depart until around eleven that night and the doctor didn't leave until about ten this morning."

"And what about the guests?" Beckett said.

"I called a few; the list is fairly long," Ellis said. "One of those was his cousin and he said they were drinking with a friend of his and I called the friend who went on for a while about his hangover and the Weintraubs' excellent whiskey."

"And Hatton?" Brad asked, reading the information on the paper on the first suspect.

"That's Mrs. Hatton and she's a professional archer," Ellis replied. "And she's currently in California; Los Angeles; participating in a contest. She's forty-five and married; her husband is with her."

"How long have they been there?" Brad inquired.

"A week," Ellis said. "The competition ended Sunday but they're staying a few more days to sightsee. Oh and neither of them talked about missing any of those arrows; since like the others said last night they were expensive and custom made they would have reported them stolen."

"Thank you Ellis, great work," Brad said with a nod. When the officer had left he looked at Castle and Beckett and said, "I'm wondering if this is a dead end."

"We discussed the idea of a thief and it looks like you're not finding anyone being robbed of their set," Castle pointed out.

"You're right," Brad said, sitting behind his desk with a frustrated sigh. "Though it'd be worse if it was a robbery."

"Harder to find," Beckett said a little absently as she watched her husband turn to the board to check off the two names as someone had already done to the names from the previous night. "Seven left," she commented absently. "Did you look into them at all a little or just handed them out."

"Handed them out," Brad said. "Wade, great, you had the three… damn it," he started to say before he realized the officer was shaking his head. Another sigh left him and he said, "Alright let us know."

"First sir I was able to check out the alibis of them all," Wade replied. "Their names," he then said to Castle and Beckett. "Are Byrne, Clive and Rosvall. Byrne is thirty six and he lives in Southampton but on the outskirts of town, is a dentist and was in Old Westbury for dinner that evening; a date."

"So you cleared his alibi with the girlfriend," Beckett stated.

Nodding Wade said, "She said they left at five ate, walked around the manor there and then at the beach, had dessert and went home. I checked with the restaurant and just got the security footage and they were there for a while. Before they went to his home and stayed until he went to work where I was able to track him, he never went anywhere else."

"Clive?" Brad said as he watched Beckett check off Byrne.

"Sixty, lives alone and he's a retired history professor," Wade said, reading the information. "He was in the city… he said there was a meeting of colleagues from NYU where he used to teach. They were at a pub and stayed most of the night and he slept at a colleague's apartment since he was in no condition to drive."

"Doorman?" Castle said.

When Wade nodded Beckett checked off Clive and said, "Rosvall, the name sounds familiar."

"It does," Castle said since she was looking at him as she spoke.

"He's a writer," Wade said. "But he writes biographies."

"Now I know where we've heard of the name, we went to a book party in town for his new one on Empress Elisabeth of Austria," Castle said.

"That was a good book, what was his alibi?" Beckett then asked Wade.

"He was working on a new book; he mentioned to tell you two it was going to be about the Empress Josephine," Wade said.

"I have an interest in queens, female royalty," Beckett explained as Brad looked to be a little confused at the direction the conversation was going. "So he knew that already. And you could confirm his alibi?" she then directed back to the officer.

"Security footage," Wade said. "And none of these three lost any of their arrows; all of them counted their sets while I was on the phone with them."

"Great job Wade, Bernier is getting back soon," Brad then told him. I would appreciate it if you could take the shift from Hutchinson, I want her here for now since she and Hill got Liss."

"Yes sir," Wade said, nodding his head before leaving.

"And then there were four," Castle commented, watching as his wife checked off the last name.

"That was a good book," Brad said absently.

"Brad?" Castle asked, turning to him.

"Just thinking…" Brad mumbled. "We might have a hard time with these last four; we already are in fact."

"If we haven't heard anything yet from… Paget and Rice then we won't any time soon," Castle said, looking out into the bullpen. "David's really helped you expand."

"Good thing the architect of the station thought of that possibility," Brad replied. "So we don't have much except for Liss, sorry."

Shrugging Castle said, "I don't know; you remember him don't you."

"Yeah, prick," Brad said.

"In what way?" Beckett asked, watching them.

"Just… a prick in every sense of the word," Brad replied as he looked at his friend and shrugged his shoulders. "He would pull pranks, joke-"

"With the intent to insult and hurt," Castle interrupted.

"Rick was the target most of the time," Brad said grimly. "Said he was gay."

"Why?" Beckett said, touching her husband's arm quickly.

"I wouldn't sleep with my girlfriend at the time," Castle explained. "He thought that meant I was into men."

"The funny thing is, he's bisexual," Brad said. "Liss I mean."

Studying the chief Beckett said, "You're sure he was a friend of yours?"

"In hindsight he's definitely not," Brad replied, shaking his head. "But he was part of our gang at the time so then he was."

"Did anything in his behavior indicate he might do something like this?" Beckett asked both men.

"No we were just kids basically, into girls and… girls," Brad said before he and Castle said the last word together. "Your husband though was involved in his writing by then of course."

"Of course," Beckett said, smiling at him. She was going to say something when the radio on Brad's belt crackled.

"Hutchinson sir, we're about to pull into the parking lot," the officer said on the other side.

"Great, thank you," Brad replied before he turned off the radio and hurriedly got up.

Walking after the chief Castle and Beckett followed him outside the station until they had gone down the steps in front of the entrance. Once there they saw a shorter man coming out of a compact car who immediately waved to them.

"BD! Rodgers!" the man called out.

Looking at her husband at that Beckett wasn't surprised to see that Brad was clenching his jaw as Castle was. She touched the back of the chief's arm to remind him that they needed to question the man.

"Liss," Brad said when their suspect was closer to them. "It's been a long time."

"Very, we were seventeen years old the last time we all saw each other," Liss said with a smile, holding out his hand. "Sorry man," he then said as he turned to Castle. "Forgot that you changed your last name."

"You're drunk," Castle said irritably. "We last saw each other twelve years ago. You knew my new name."

"Listen," Brad said before Liss could reply. "We need to talk to you inside."

"Let me go," Liss said angrily shrugging off Brad's hand on his arm. "Hey what the hell Brad, you're not-" he started to say before he shoved the chief aside. He felt someone touching his arm and he swore, pushing them away.

The second that his wife flew back into Brad after Liss had shoved her Castle grabbed his friend by the collar and said, "You son of a-"

"You-" Liss began as he pushed and then swung at Castle.

Recovering her balance Beckett managed to get her husband out of the way of the drunken man's punch and waited for Hill to put handcuffs on him. "I'm alright," she told Castle reassuringly as she felt him still tense. "He just knocked me off balance."

"Couldn't let him get away with that," Castle said, watching Brad following Hutchinson and Hill inside. He leaned over then and kissed his wife on the cheek saying, "One of my macho gallant moments."

"It was sweet," Beckett said, knowing he wanted to hear that.

"Couldn't let him get away with that," Castle repeated. He was aware they needed to follow but hesitated saying, "Once he sees you…"

"I can handle him," Beckett replied. "You however need to remember if you assault him you're not going to be going home tonight."

Turning his head to look at her Castle saw that she was serious so he said, "Alright, let's go."

Standing outside interrogation Brad said, "I can arrest him for assault on a police officer."

"That's up to you," Beckett said as she saw that Castle was looking to her to reply to that. "I don't think he assaulted me, just trying to get away from you."

"I'll see," the chief said, frowning slightly. "Ready?"

"As ready as we can be," Castle said, knowing he was also talking for Brad. He followed him and Beckett inside the room and stood back next to the mirror before he watched Brad begin.

"So Mr. Liss-" the chief started to say.

"Liss, come on," the man said with a laugh. "It's Norman; Norm; you used to call me that."

"How much did you have to drink this morning?" Beckett asked him.

"F'w beers," Liss replied, putting his head on his hand. "Who're you? Pretty… hot…" he started to say before he put his arms on the table and put his head on top of them.

"I'll, we'll be right back," Brad said as he stood up, correcting himself when he saw that Castle and Beckett were getting up too. When they got outside he looked at the latter, not saying a word as he stared at her.

"I'm fine, he needs to sober up," Beckett replied, shaking her head.

"Stay, I'll be back," Brad said to his friend.

Watching him go to the break room, to get coffee, Castle turned to his wife and said, "Really wish they'd told us he was drunk."

"I know they said they were following him…" Beckett said before they went back out to the bull pen. "Who was driving?" she asked Hutchinson and Hill.

"That would be me," the latter said, raising his hand. "He was insistent on taking his car so I drove it."

"And you didn't tell Brad that?" Castle asked, surprised.

"It's alright," the chief called from the break room. "But the car's going to need to be towed, we'll hand him over for a sobriety test after we question him."

As Brad had come out from the room then Castle and Beckett went back with him into interrogation and watched Liss sip at the coffee.

"Sorry, had fun this morning," the man said after he took a number of short sips. "If you two get tired of being married, name's Diamond and she's good."

Beckett resisted the urge to roll her eyes and then said, "Do you think you can talk with us?"

"Yeah, shoot," Liss said before he started to laugh.

"We're here to talk with you about Henrietta Ziegler," Castle said before Brad could speak.

"That bitch," Liss said, suddenly becoming angrily. "I haven't heard of her in twelve years, what the hell does she want now?"

Slamming the picture of both vics on the table in front of the man, Brad said, "She's dead and so is her husband."

"Whoa," Liss said his eyes wide. "Look at those t-"

"She was shot Mr. Liss," Beckett told him sternly. "And killed. You're looking at a dead woman and ogling her lifeless body."

"Yeah…" Liss said.

"Wait," Castle said when he realized what the man had said when he'd seen the vic's bared breasts. "You were going to marry her; did you never see her naked?"

"She waited until we got married," Liss replied. "Then she didn't marry me… go figure. You said she's dead?" he then asked focusing on the two across from him.

"She is," Brad replied. "Do you know remember where you were on Saturday night?"

"Saturday… nope wasn't out 'cause I would have done what I did last night," Liss said, rubbing his face. "Yeah I was at a restaurant… in Montauk; my parents took me out to dinner. After I went to their house; they live there; and then got some cards. Played some cards and crashed until the next day; got to work after lunch I was almost fired."

"Is there any way we can verify that without having to ask your parents?" Castle said.

"There's cameras at the restaurant and my house," Liss said.

"Alright, you'll be staying here for a while," Brad told him. "You're going to be charged with assault on a police officer."

Making a noise Liss said, "Just pushed you man, did worse when we were kids."

"We're not kids anymore," Brad said simply. He nodded to Castle and Beckett and as they left he then put handcuffs on his former friend.

Going over to the chief's office Beckett said, "He'll check out."

"I was really tempted for me… or for you to start asking what he had against her that he would kill her," Castle said.

"He wouldn't have really comprehended it," Beckett replied with a slight smile.

"Yeah," Castle said. "Is there anything on the desk?"

Knowing what he was talking about Beckett looked at the desktop and shook her head saying, "They're still having trouble."

"So there'll be; hopefully; a lead," Castle said. He saw that Brad was walking over to them in a hurry and he said, "Or maybe now."

"It's nothing to do with the case," the chief said, his voice clipped. "He's going to be arrested for possession of cocaine."

"He's got it on him?" Beckett asked in surprise.  
"And an empty baggie so he used at some point," Brad said. "You need to wait for me before we do anything else."

With that the chief was turning and leaving the office behind and Beckett looked at her husband and said, "We're at a standstill. I'm thinking we should go over what we have right now."

"I was thinking the exact same thing; don't want to miss anything," Castle said to his wife with a slight smile before he stood and joined her at the murder board. "If we really have much that is," he said as they looked at everything written down, black against white.

* * *

Leaning back against the booth Brad shook his head and said, "Why did I let myself convince myself to come?"

"You're only picking up," Beckett said as she watched him rubbing his face with his hands. "And then heading back so you're not abandoning everyone at the station."

"I wonder why you never went this high up," Brad said as Castle was walking over to them.

"Because I'm a detective," Beckett said, not noticing her husband as she was focused on the chief. "How often are you dealing with city politics in your position?"

"Enough," Brad had to admit.

"That's way too much for me," Beckett told him seriously. "I've never wanted to deal with it. So I was fine as a detective and I'm fine now."

Castle was about to open his mouth to speak when the number of Brad's order was called and as his friend scrambled from out of the booth he said, "Call us if you get anything."

"Of course, thanks for the break," Brad told the couple before he left.

Looking from the chief to her husband Beckett frowned a little at the expression on his face when he turned to her and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Castle said quickly as he shook his head. Their number was being called then so he was able to leave her before she tried to get more out of him since he knew she hadn't believed him.

Beckett waited impatiently for her husband to return and let him start on his sandwich before she said, "You're lying."

Sighing, though he'd expected that, Castle told her, "Just my worry about your leaving."

Understanding then that he'd heard what she and Brad had been talking about Beckett said, "It seems about time for you to ask that. _No regrets my love, I'm happy with what I have_."

Castle smiled at her firm tone of voice and use of Irish before he reached over to her and squeezed her hand. "I'm glad to hear that," he began. "So we agreed to leave the case at the station since we tore into our timeline and information."

"We did," Beckett replied. "We've already talked about Christmas… oh, I get it now," she said in her realization.

"What?" Castle asked, feigning ignorance.

"DC?" Beckett said.

"Great, I thought I'd have to bring it up," Castle said quickly. He laughed when Beckett pushed at him playfully and then said, "We've both been but the girls haven't. We better get a list ready just in case."

"I would like to try and take them into the White House," Beckett said.

"You need some kind of congressional contact," Castle said. "Or something like that I can't remember what exactly."

"So we're not going to be able to go," Beckett said. When her husband looked at her she said, "Bracken?"

"Talk to Skye," Castle said, taking her hand and squeezing it gently. "Senator Pittman is still in office so he might get us inside on a tour."

Beckett nodded once at that before she then turned back to her sandwich and said, "There's a lot to see and we don't have much time."

"I think it's time for a travel book," Castle told her.

"I was thinking of the same," Beckett replied. "We'll get one when we can; we have time." She squeezed her husband's hand that time before they let go of each other and they turned their attention to their meal for a moment before they went back to their conversation.

"I want to expound on where we can go," Castle said. "But I find myself wanting to wait until we're with the girls." He then seemed to think of something and asked his wife, "It's not rude to do that with Alexis here is it?"

"Ask her," Beckett said simply. "If she's okay with our planning then go ahead, if not we can wait. Though I think I know her pretty well by now Rick; she won't mind."

"No, she won't," Castle said. He could help smile as he then said, "She'd point out she's been with me before, just us, now it's their turn to go with us."

Nodding Beckett saw that he turned to look at her, a serious expression on his face, and she asked, "What?"

"Are you glad about Julia not believing anymore?" Castle asked.

"I was expecting you to ask me that," Beckett replied, smiling. "And I can't really be glad. I know I stopped believing very young but Julia…" She looked at her drink as she thought about how she wanted to word it before telling him, "I want her to still be a child after everything we've been through."

"Me too," Castle said. "But you know nine isn't too bad to figure things out."

"No," Beckett said with a smile. "You know why I was encouraging her to believe before this?"

"I couldn't see you being so cruel that you told her outright," Castle replied. "You're not like that."

"And you realize I'll let Eliza believe as long as she can," Beckett said. "I want the same for her."

"Of course, who wants their child to grow up that quickly?" Castle said. He looked around the café then and when he saw outside he tensed up and said, "Love."

At the rushed tone of the word Beckett looked out as well and saw that there was sleet. Without a word to him she pulled out her phone and then dialed Alexis' number. Then she spoke; as they were waiting for the young woman to pick up; saying, "I hope she's at home."

"Eliza's out of school, she has to be," Castle said as they both watched the screen of the phone.

* * *

After she had everything on the table for their lunch Alexis looked out the windows behind it and paused when she saw the sleet that the rain had turned into. She whistled and said, "We are so lucky we didn't have to walk through that."

"And that we have umbrellas," Eliza said with a nod as she'd turned to look and see what her sister was looking at. "Can we have cocoa?" she asked eagerly.

"You'll have milk with lunch; remember our candy bar we get to share?" Alexis asked.

"Oh yeah," Eliza replied. "Can we have that now?"

"Your mom wouldn't really be that happy if I did that," Alexis said. "And Dad too probably." She got the toddler set on her chair before sitting in hers next to her before she asked, "Why did you say that about umbrellas?"

"To go and walk to Jules," Eliza said, picking up her grilled cheese sandwich half.

"I don't think we can do that," Alexis said, glancing outside and hoping the sleet would go back to rain. "We'll have to drive the car." When she looked back at her little sister she wasn't surprised to see the frown on her face and she smiled telling her, "It's winter Lizzy, you know we don't get to walk as much then."

Eliza sighed before she then giggled and said, "Will Jules know?"

"She will, she has to walk out from her school to the dance class," Alexis replied. "Remember your soup."

"Ours you made it too," Eliza said.

Alexis smiled at that and reached over, gently running her hand over her hair before her sister looked at her. "You know you're a great little sister," she told her seriously.

Giggling shyly Eliza said, "You too… but a big sister 'lexis. Are we gonna play after?"

"We have some worksheets to do remember," Alexis said. "But after we can play or even do something with art." She thought of something and then said, "Want to make some snowflakes?" She was startled when the toddler shook her head no and she asked, "You want to do that with just your mom?"

"And you, but Mommy has to be there too," Eliza said carefully. She then smiled and said, "She likes making them 'cause Grandmama."

"I remember her telling me about that," Alexis replied. She then looked over to the kitchen where her phone had started to ring and she got up quickly to see that it was her stepmother. "Kate is-" she said, worried that something was wrong with her father.

"I'm fine Alexis," Castle said quickly as he knew what she was going to ask. "Put us on speaker."

"Eliza," Alexis said as she went back to the table. "Look who wants to talk to you."

Watching the phone when the toddler heard her parents saying hello to her she gasped and said, "Mommy, Daddy!"

"Are you eating lunch?" Beckett asked, sharing a smile with her husband.

"Yeah I helped with the soup," Eliza said. "Mommy, did you see outside?"

"We did and that's why we called," Beckett answered. "Are you warm?"

"I am but Mommy, Daddy we can't walk to see Jules?" Eliza asked them.

"I'm afraid not," Castle replied, relieved she'd brought the subject up. "Alexis, if it gets worse you can call Rebecca. I texted her and David and she would be happy to pick up Julia and Mari for you after the dance class."

"I will," Alexis assured them as she'd been able to guess why they were calling. "How's it going?"

"We're sitting," Castle said.

"'Cause you are eating Daddy," Eliza said in confusion.

Laughing slightly as the others were Beckett then told her, "Not because of that, it means we're waiting for information. So we didn't have much else to do besides have lunch."

"Oh, I hope it's good," Eliza said. "Mine is."

"It was; we already finished," Castle said.

"Mommy, I want to play with 'lexis," Eliza suddenly said. "Daddy say I can so Mommy says."

"Sorry sweetheart," Castle told her, smiling as Beckett pressed her forehead to his shoulder as she fought laughter. "You have to do the worksheets those are very important."

"And you know once you finish with them you can play," Beckett said.

"Why are they important?" Eliza asked both her parents.

"You need an education," Beckett told her firmly.

"Another thing you should think about too," Castle said. "If you do your worksheets now you'll be able to play with us when we get home."

"Oh!" Eliza said enthusiastically. She was startled when everyone was laughing and she said, "It was funny?"

"Because you're so eager," Castle said. "But we should get going we need to head back to the station."

"Yeah go so you can finish and come play," Eliza said.

"We'll try our hardest," Beckett said. "Alexis, we'll let you know when we're on our way."

"Alright I'll text you when Julia's back home," the young woman told them. "Good luck with that information."

"Thanks," Castle said before he said goodbye to the two with Beckett. "So they're alright and we know Julia's fine." He glanced back outside and said, "But I wonder where she had to play."

"Probably inside," Beckett said. "You didn't get a text from Brad did you?"

"Nothing," Castle said, not answering until he'd checked his phone. "You don't want to go?" he said in surprise since they'd finished their meal and drinks.

"I could do with a coffee," Beckett said, looking at him a little intently.

Castle opened his mouth to ask why when he realized a second later what she was talking about. "I don't think I can blame you," he told her. He squeezed her hand gently before he stood up to go to the registers that were part of the coffee house part of the café. After he'd ordered he waited nearby as it wasn't going to take that long for it to be ready and took a look back at his wife. She was looking down at her phone and he let his gaze linger on her before he turned back around as he'd again remembered their night before and that morning in the shower. He took a deep breath, trying to calm down, before he quickly stood up when his name was called.

Watching her husband walking over to her Beckett told him, "I shouldn't have said that should I?"

"I think I would have thought about that anyway," Castle said after he'd handed her her coffee. Sitting next to her he said, " _If we wore each other out_ -"

" _The amount of sleep we got was more than enough for this morning_ ," Beckett said. She sipped at her drink and then with a slight smirk said, " _But still, you took a lot out of me_."

" _You did the same for me_ ," Castle said, taking her hand since he could. Squeezing her fingers as they entwined he told her, " _At some point this will stop_."

Smiling as he sound very doubtful about that Beckett articulated that verbally saying, " _You would think that but I get the feeling you have more than enough_ …"

Knowing she couldn't translate the word she needed, Castle told her, " _And you have enough of what you need_." He then looked confused and said, " _What is that by the way_?"

Shaking her head Beckett told him, " _It doesn't matter. What you need to consider is that this isn't going to stop. Not in the near future anyway_." She took another sip of her coffee before she then said, "That being said we should probably change the subject."

"That's true," Castle replied. He looked at his phone and then said, "We have time to talk, he hasn't texted yet."

Beckett frowned at that and said, "Things have never been this slow for a case."

"Yeah I agree, something's wrong but I can't figure out what the hell it could be," Castle said, shaking his head. "We know they planned this, they paid attention to the details. But the arrows…"

"They did try to get the fletching off," Beckett said.

"They might have thought that we wouldn't have been able to recreate the pattern," Castle said.

"Then there's the question of who exactly they're targeting," Beckett commented. "The victims or Carter and Ross."

"That's going to be up in the air for a while," Castle said, frowning himself. When his wife asked him what he was thinking he said, "Just that idea, two couples and one of them is the target. I lean towards Carter and Ross but it could just as easily be the Jamesons."

"Or all four," Beckett said.

"I had that thought too, because of the room?" Castle asked.

"And the time taken with the Ancient Egyptian things that have come up," Beckett said. "I'm surprised they didn't try to make their own arrows."

Castle nodded and then said, "So there's something with the arrows that's important even though it throws off the Ancient Egyptian theme." He saw that his wife was studying him and he told her honestly, "I have no idea. Unless we're slipping into a weird mash up of _The Hunger Games_ and the Ancient Egypt idea."

"I don't think that would work," Beckett said. "It's not their jobs, that was the first thing we looked at, or their personal lives since we cleared Liss and everyone else." She sighed and said, "So we're still at square one." Looking at her husband as he nodded she then said, "I'm wondering about something."

"He's an ex-friend at this point," Castle said. "And it's not just the fact that he shoved you, more the fact that he's a masochistic jerk and how he was when he hung out with the rest of us." He finished off the last of his coffee and told her, "I didn't really mind not seeing him again after the almost wedding twelve years ago."

"I'm not surprised," Beckett said. "We should get back."

Castle didn't say anything to that, instead merely stood up before waiting for her to get up as well. They stepped outside and he looked at the snow that was slowly falling down saying, "I still have my brace on so you know."

"I wasn't going to ask," Beckett said. "Ready?" she asked him. When he merely pulled her out from under the awning they were standing beneath she smiled a little. She then slid her arm through his before pressing close to his body for warmth as the temperature had gone down while they'd been inside. They both walked rapidly though carefully to the station and once they saw it in the distance they sped up a little more, trying to be careful of the condition of the sidewalk before they were going up the steps and inside.

"Oh thank god, we thought we were going to need to sit and wait for you to get something," Castle said when he saw Brad opening the door to the bullpen once they were in the lobby.

"I had a feeling you'd be close, plus Ellis told me you were in the parking lot," Brad said quickly before he turned and went inside. He didn't stop until he was in his office as he knew they were following him and once they were there he said, "Three names."

"You managed to clear one person?" Beckett asked.

"Jean Stewart," Brad told them. "She's in the Bahamas for the holiday and has been since Friday. No, we have Justin Clark, Patricia Smith and Eric Little."

"And they are?" Castle then said.

"Clark and Smith are professors of Egyptology at Hofstra University," Brad replied. "They live in Southampton and are married."

"And Little?" Beckett said.

"He was sentenced first for armed assault," Brad said. "And then he made a bow and arrow to kill a fellow inmate though he only wounded the man so his sentence was extended."

"He's still in jail," Castle said.

"He was released this past Monday," Brad answered as he shook his head. "And he lives with his parents down the street from the victims."


	10. That You've Been Misled

Genre: Drama, Crime, Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: Since this chapter is so short, as is the next one, I'll be posting the next one tomorrow. If anyone wants to read it look out for it then!

A/N #2: Very happy to get feedback for the last chapter so will get to my thank yous right away! TORONTOSUN (Great that you think the case is getting interesting after what happened last chapter; want to keep holding my readers' interest. And really happy that you like the fact that Castle and Beckett can lean on Brad with the case) and vetgirlmx (Really glad you thought the last chapter was very nice. And it was great that I could surprise you with them asking Alexis to speak at Eliza's class. The idea suddenly came to me and I realized they would do that since of course she could talk about going to college. You also got my other reason for writing her doing that, so she could spend time with Julia and Eliza, lol, so it was great you enjoyed that bit! I wasn't surprised to see that you agreed with Beckett about the case going slow but I am glad that you did see the reason for that with the list of names and no motive. And I was surprised to see your reaction to their suspect they have now, lol, and that you think it's too obvious that it's him. Nice to see that the Hunger Games and Egypt comment made you giggle, it made me do the same too, would have changed things quite a bit, lol, so I thought it was funny myself. I wasn't surprised to see your reaction to Liss, actually that was what I wanted the reaction to be to him and the thought that he was a complete jerk. So great you can't wait for the next chapter and now you don't need to anymore!). Thanks so much to both of you, was really happy to read the reviews which I loved and I appreciate you taking the time to write them out and send them to me!

A/N #3: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Not Guilty_ by George Harrison, from his eponymous album.

That You've Been Misled

"The second you finish call the station and let them know about any alibis they need to check," Brad was yelling as he ran to his squad car.

Watching three of the Hamptons PD cars leaving for the docks for fishing ships in Southampton Castle turned to his wife and said, "Let's hope he makes it back."

"He chartered a fishing trip with a group of other people who have no connection to him," Beckett said as they moved over to their car. "I'm sure they'd be able to overpower him if he tried anything. Not to mention someone would have tried to contact someone on land."

"Right, I just wish we could have gone," Castle replied.

"Another time, you heard what David said," Beckett told him as she took the keys out of his hand. "I know the way," she said before he could protest that. When she'd gotten inside and had started the car she told him, "You want to go over that cover you're so insistent on."

"How-" Castle started to say.

"I can tell," Beckett replied. She glanced at her husband as they stopped at a light and she smiled a little before saying, "Go ahead."

"So in our next book we're having Moor and Green investigating the murder of an Egyptologist in the museum he works at," Castle said. "And there are hieroglyphs on the body saying Sekhmet will rise again."

"You've never really had much about Egypt in your books," Beckett said. "What do you think about using that?"

"Really using it or just a theory?" Castle asked.

"Really," Beckett replied, nearing the edge of town.

"It depends, it'll be in the future though since we have the next two plots already set," Castle said.

"I told you I'd write as far as we can go," Beckett replied. "I wonder if we'll go further than you did with Derrick Storm."

"I see it happening," Castle said. "It's addictive," he then told her after a moment when they were both quiet. "Writing about Moor and Green," he said when he saw her glancing at him. "Kind of like us," he told her.

"I was waiting for that," Beckett said, shaking her head though she was smiling. She soon saw the street where the couple lived and turned down it before her husband spoke and she glanced at him before parking.

"If we hadn't known David was friends with Clark then we would have been going with Brad," Castle mused.

"Castle, I don't really care we're not going. It's not going to be a takedown they're just escorting him in to talk with him," Beckett said. She turned off the car and then paused saying, "You thought of them storming the boat and me following."

Opening his mouth to protest that Castle gave up and said, "Okay, so we're still helping here but it's not as exciting as that."

"Also that's all in your head," Beckett said, getting out then with a brief smirk at him.

"Hey, this head has some great ideas," Castle replied. "Like the cover story."

Rolling her eyes Beckett walked to the sidewalk where he was waiting for her and as they made their way to the house she said, "They might see through it."

"I thought of that," Castle replied. "But still, we should give it a shot."

Beckett didn't reply, merely walked over to the gate at the front of the professors' home where she rang the doorbell.

"Hello?" a voice said from the intercom next to the button.

"We're Kate Beckett and Richard Castle," Beckett said, looking at her husband. "And we're friends of David Foster."

"We were expecting you," the man said. "You can come inside."

"I think I had more fun with that cover story than I should have," Castle said.

"I think so," Beckett said in amusement before she was pushing open the gate. She walked ahead of him up to the house and as they neared it she saw a couple stepping out onto the porch. "Mr. Clark, Ms. Smith," she told them.

"You're here about the murders?" Smith asked.

"We are, just some questioning," Beckett replied.

"It's standard," Castle quickly told them as from the way the two were standing that they might be slightly confrontational in their defensiveness.

"Then please, come inside," Clark said. He and his wife turned and led them into the house before taking them to the living room.

Once they were sitting down Beckett said, "You both teach Egyptology," to start with.

"That's why we thought you'd be here to speak with us," Clark told them. "Plus the fact we live only four blocks away from the two who were killed; the Jamesons."

"Did you know them?" Beckett asked.

"We did," Smith said after she and her husband had looked at each other, speaking reluctantly.

"What was the connection?" Beckett then inquired, gently but a little firmly.

"We were friends, not great friends, but we would see each other every once in a while at the local Italian restaurant," Clark said. "We eventually talked to one another while ordering and after our friendship began we'd go to each other's homes for dinner but not that many times."

"Did you know about their trip to Egypt?" Castle said.

"They relied on us very heavily about that," Smith said. "Since we used to go every year except for last year."

"And why was that?" Beckett said.

"I was pregnant," Smith replied. Her husband took her hand and with a shuddering breath she then said, "I lost the baby at three months."

"I'm so sorry," Beckett murmured, hearing her husband saying the same.

With a nod Clark then said, "We gave them advice and when they returned with their items we let them know that they had fakes… except for the _shabti_. Did you see them there at their house still?"

"We did," Beckett said, looking at her husband again. "Why do you ask about that specifically?"

"Because there are people here that would want those items," Smith said.

"Black market?" Castle said.

"Yes but it's not just Ancient Egyptian artifacts," Clark was quick to say. "Anything that can be qualified as an artifact is desired."

"And this group is in the city?" Beckett inquired.

"No here on Long Island, focused mainly on the type of people who can afford their prices," Smith said.

"They can't go out and get the pieces from the countries they're found in," Clark then began to explain. "So instead they'll rob people who've brought items over themselves."

"And why can't they go?" Castle asked.

"Because they've done it so often that TSA becomes suspicious," Clark replied.

"How do you know so much about this group?" Beckett said.

"Because my brother was a part of it," Clark said grimly. "And he was killed because he was going to go to the FBI about it."

"It's still in existence," Beckett said.

"There's no way to stop them without what my brother could have told them," Clark replied. "And I don't know these people because my brother didn't want to involve me."

"He was protective of Justin," Smith pointed out. "Whenever we saw him it was always about us and nothing about him that had to do with his line of work."

"You warned them about it," Castle said in sudden realization.

"We did," Smith told them. "We saw they had them displayed out in the open and warned them but I don't think they ever took it seriously."

Castle looked at his wife, wondering how much of the crime scene she wanted to relate, when she caught his eye. When she shook her head very slightly he then said, "Do you know any other Egyptologists in the area?"

"Yes, Dr. Carter," Clark answered. "He's a friend and a former colleague."

"Former?" Castle said.

"I had to quit at the Met to work at the university," Clark replied.

"Then you're aware of Dr. Ross," Beckett said.

"She's a friend as well," Smith said. "But you should understand that we're not especially friendly; like we were with the Jamesons. We'll see them for dinners every once in a while, talk about our professions but that's all there is to it."

"When was the last time you spoke to them," Beckett then said.

"A week ago, we had a dinner at their home since it'd been some time since we heard from them," Smith replied.

"That was when I tried to tell them about the _shabti_ that the Jamesons had," Clark said. "I had the idea that Carter would know maybe a little more about the ring but he had no clue what I was talking about."

"Did they mention anything strange going on with them?" Castle inquired.

"No, neither did the Jamesons," Clark answered. "So it came as a shock to hear about their murder. You didn't mention the rumor."

"Rumor?" Beckett asked.

"About how they were found," Smith said. "Dressed as deity."

"Where did you hear that?" Castle said after sharing a look with his wife.

"The _Report_ ," Clark answered easily. "They called us asking what would be the meaning of someone posing bodies as deities. I said it mostly depended on the ones they were supposed to be but he couldn't tell me."

"Osiris and Isis?" Smith guessed. When she saw the glance the couple across from her and her husband shared she said in surprise, "Really?"

"How were they dressed?" Clark asked. "Any objects with them?"

"We can't really divulge that," Beckett answered. "It's an ongoing investigation."

"We wouldn't tell the media," Smith said angrily.

"That has nothing to do with it," Beckett said simply. "I wonder though, if the woman is supposed to be Isis, what it means when she's marked as Sekhmet and the lady of slaughter."

"The… she was?" Clark said, looking stunned. When they both nodded he said, "I won't mention this to anyone else, you can be sure of that. It sounds like they're being marked as the cause of their own death."

"Warfare against her," Smith said as her husband was looking to her. When he nodded she said, "He's right, it seems to be that but I would also take it as a possible warning."

"Of more bodies," Castle said. When the two nodded at the same time he then said, "Do you have these arrows anymore?" as he watched Beckett hand over the picture of the custom made weapons.

Studying the picture with his wife Clark nodded and said, "We do, we bought two sets since we wanted our own… not to share."

"She's right, they're amazing arrows," Smith said, giving her husband brief smile with that. "Why do you ask?"

"Do you mind showing us your sets?" Beckett asked.

"Sure… they're over here," Clark said, standing up. He took his wife's hand as they then led Castle and Beckett outside and to a shed in the backyard. He stopped and turned to them asking, "Why do you want to see them?"

"We're wondering if they were stolen," Castle said.

"They were the murder weapon; but the paper said that they were shot," Smith said as her husband went inside. "Why-" she started to say when Beckett went after her husband.

"To make sure nothing in here has been tampered with," Castle said, stopping her from following them.

In the shed Beckett took the arrows that were held together in two different quivers and did a rapid count. "Thank you," she said to Clark before handing them back so he could put them away. She went back outside and glanced at her husband quickly before smiling a little at Smith to be reassuring.

Knowing from his wife's look that all the arrows were there Castle said to both Clark and Smith as they stood together in front of them, "Can you tell us where you were Saturday evening?"

* * *

Closing the door Beckett said, "Brad had better luck."

"You're a prognosticator?" Castle asked his wife as he was getting his phone out of his pocket.

"No, just instinct," Beckett answered.

"Then I'm agreeing with you already," Castle told her before he dialed the station's number.

"Hamptons Police Department, how may I help you?" Officer Rice said on the other end.

"It's Castle," he told the officer. "We just finished talking to Clark and Smith and we have their alibi."

"Alright, let me transfer you to Wade," Rice replied.

"Castle?" the officer asked once the transfer had been made. "Go ahead."

"They said they were in Hempstead, staying the night at a Bucky Luton's home near Hofstra University since they were attending an archeology lecture later in the morning," Castle said as Beckett was starting the car. "After they went to the _Corwin Diner_ and arrived back at their home here around… three in the afternoon. They have a security camera on their garage and they parked there."

"Do they have the footage from that?" Wade asked.

"No, it's with the security company," Castle replied.

"Alright, we'll start looking into it," Wade said.

"Is Brad back yet?" Beckett asked as her husband had placed the phone on speaker.

"No but he let us know to tell you that the ship is nearly back," Wade answered. "So he should get in a little after you."

Saying goodbye to the officer Castle and Beckett were quiet then as they left Southampton. Once they were they looked at each other at the same time and said together, "Neither of them is the killer."

"I'm not surprised we came to that conclusion," Castle told her. "But what do you think about Little?"

"He has a connection," Beckett said slowly at first. "The only one there can be."

"The arrows," the two said at the same time.

"But he's at his parents' home… or are they there already?" Castle asked her.

"I think Brad had Hutchinson go pick them up," Beckett said. When she heard the text message alert on his phone she turned to him and said, "Brad?"

"It is," Castle replied, reading the message. "Yeah, he wants us to talk to the parents."

"I had a feeling but Little himself?" Beckett asked as she then pulled into the parking lot of the station.

"He'll wait for us to finish speaking to them so you can talk with him to Little," Castle replied, reading the rest of the message.

That wasn't a surprise to Beckett and as soon as they were inside and in the bull pen she went straight to the interview room where an older man and woman were. "Mr. Little, Mrs. Little?" she asked them to get their attention.

"Yes, I'm Harold and this Andrea," Mr. Little replied.

"Please, sit," Beckett told them first off since they both looked uneasy standing. Once they were she shook their hands and said, "I'm Kate Beckett, this is my husband Richard Castle."

"Yes, we were asked if it was okay if you spoke to us," Andrea said. "Please, what have we done?"

"Nothing," Castle said simply as he was shaking their hands. Sitting next to Beckett in the armchair she was in he then told them, "We'd like to question you about your home."

"Our home?" Harold asked in surprise.

"Have you noticed anything missing or signs of a break in lately?" Beckett asked them.

"Break… no," Andrea said as she and her husband looked at each other. "We would have called the police if that had happened."

"You live with your son?" Castle said. When the couple nodded he then said, "Has he mentioned anything out of the ordinary to you?"

"No but… you must know he was in prison, you work with the police," Harold said. "What do you think he's done?"

Beckett hesitated a moment, uneasy about the question she wanted to ask them in the fact that Brad wasn't there for her to get clearance for it. But it needed to be said so she risked it and asked, "Has your son acted strange at all lately?"

"No, he's been careful," Andrea answered. "He's on parole and he's desperate not to go back to jail."

"He's handy with a bow and arrow," Castle commented.

Growing irritated Harold said, "That was nothing more than self defense, the inmate my son shot was planning to kill him and there were a number of other inmates that testified to that." When his wife put her hand on his arm he visibly calmed and said, "It's why he's not still in jail."

"Alright," Beckett said with a slight nod. "What do you know about your son's arrows?"

"The yellow ones? He uses them sometimes but not often because neighbors became a little… upset seeing him do that in the backyard," Andrea said.

"When was the last time he was using them?" Castle said.

"A week ago," Harold said, looking at his wife for confirmation before she shrugged. "Something like that."

"Where does he keep them?" Beckett inquired.

"In his room, they're kind of a decoration now," Harold said. "With his other bow and arrow sets."

"Are you bringing Eric in?" Andrea asked then.

"We are but Officer Bernier will escort you out," Beckett said as she and Castle stood. "We appreciate your help."

"Of course," Harold said absently as the officer standing outside the room came inside at Beckett's gesture.

Watching the two leaving the bullpen a moment later Castle said, "I'm really getting a bad feeling about this." He wasn't surprised when Beckett didn't reply to that and instead followed her outside to where they saw Brad coming in from the other entrance, leading a man with Paget following them. They waited until they had gone to interrogation and after Little was inside the room they walked swiftly over to the two.

"Great you're here, so what about the alibi?" Brad said when they were close enough.

"We haven't heard from Wade yet," Castle answered. "How was it bringing him in?"

"He was a little hesitant at first," Brad replied. "But he didn't resist. What about his parents?"

Telling him quickly what they'd learned from the two Brad looked hesitant for a moment before he finally gave up and turned to the bullpen and called out, "Hill."

"Chief?" the officer asked.

"Take Bernier and go to the Little's residence, I need you to look at the son's room and see if he has multiple sets of bows and arrows and also the arrows of the set he got from Oceanside," Brad told him. He then turned to the others and said, "Are you ready?"

"Let's go," Beckett said as he was talking to her. She glanced back at Castle before she then went into the box with the chief.

"Mr. Little," Brad said first while he and Beckett were sitting. "This is one of my consultants, Ms. Beckett, and she's here to help me ask you some questions about something that we need to know."

"Okay," the man said before he cleared his throat. "What about?"

"Do you know these people; any of them," Beckett said after she'd pressed the photos across to the table.

Studying them Little shook his head at Carter and Ross before he stopped at the Jamesons saying, "Yeah these two, they live near me and my parents. Nice people but I know they were just recently killed. Sad."

Able to tell then that the man knew what he was there for; though not in detail; Beckett lightly nudged Brad's foot to spur him to speak.

"Okay so we need to know now what you were doing Saturday night," the chief said quickly.

"I was on an overnight fishing trip," Little replied. "I'm thinking of buying a boat and starting up a fishing company, wanted to get the experience. It was the same company I was with today."

"Alright, now can I ask you about these," Brad said.

Beckett watched as the man studied the arrows and then nodded before she said, "Are you missing any?"

"Not missing," Little was quick to tell them. "I gave some of them to a cousin of mine."

In observation Castle straightened up at that and then looked at Brad as he was asking the man for the cousin's name.

"His name is Bobby Alton," Little replied.

"And why did you give him however many you did," Beckett said.

"I just gave him five, he wanted the chance to try them out and I had enough already," Little said with a shrug. "Plus I couldn't really use them outside anymore."

"Alright I'll need to hold you while we check on your alibi, as soon as we get you cleared we'll let you go," Brad said. "But I would recommend you don't leave town any time soon."

Leaving with him Beckett met her husband first coming out of the room and said, "Did you tell someone?"

"Hutchinson," Castle replied with a quick nod before he followed the two over to the officer.

"Here," the woman told them, pointing to her computer screen before she got out of their way.

"Okay we need to go," Brad said, making note of the address.

"On the edge of town," Castle said.

"Chief," Wade called out then. "I have the alibi for Clark and Smith."

"Okay this and then we go," Brad said in slight frustration. "This better be quick," he told his officer.

"They were around the college," Wade said first. He played some security footage from the diner before pointing out the couple though they were obvious as Clark was tall. He then said, "I talked to the staff in Hempstead and they confirmed the two didn't leave until ten."

"And when did they get home," Beckett asked.

"Not until three; when they said," Wade replied as he played the footage of a garage and pointed out the time stamp.

"Great job Wade, I appreciate it, can you help Paget with Little's alibi?" Brad asked. After his officer nodded he motioned to Castle and Beckett and after pressing a walkie-talkie into her hands said, "Follow me, I might need the cruiser to transport him."

Castle and Beckett nodded and then went out to their car, soon following Brad out of the officers' parking lot. They were quiet until they came to the edge of town and saw what area exactly their new suspect lived in, glancing at one another at the same time.

"Now I know why the last name was so familiar," Castle said. "Going to call him?"

"Brad," Beckett said, turning on the walkie-talkie.

"Yeah," the chief said ahead of them.

"We know Mrs. Alton," Beckett began.

"You do?" Brad asked.

"We all do," Castle called. "Angela Alton." He glanced at his wife when they heard their friend swearing and he said, "Can he drive with that?"

"I can," Brad said on the other end. "I need to get in touch with the station; someone needs to find her first. I'm going to park at the end of the block they're on, park across the street from me."

"Got it," Castle said. "Where is she by the way?"

"I haven't heard from her since the Advent brunch the club did," Beckett said, shaking her head. "So nearly a month." She thought for a moment and said, "I have to wonder at the marriage."

"Me too," Castle said. "Since we've known Angela for how long?"

Nodding Beckett tried to remember if they'd ever seen the woman's husband but she couldn't think of a time when they'd been together in public. She knew that he was literally an invalid but that was more because he had agoraphobia than anything else. "Were there any weapons registered to him?" she asked her husband then.

"I… don't think so," Castle said, looking at her. "I just barely got a look at the screen."

"They have a son," Beckett said. "About twenty I think."

"Is there any way for you to get in touch with the station?" Castle asked her.

Beckett switched to the correct channel on the walkie-talkie and said, "Hutchinson, it's Beckett do you copy?"

After what felt like a long pause to the two the radio crackled before the officer confirmed that she was there.

"Has anyone checked on the others in the Alton household?" Beckett asked.

"No but I can get started on that right away," Hutchinson replied.

At that moment Castle and Beckett reached the neighborhood where the Altons lived and he parked as Brad had instructed, across the street and a little back from the cruiser. They looked over at it when the chief didn't leave and then shared a look with one another as they waited.

Jumping when his phone started to ring Castle rushed to get his phone out of his pocket and said, "Brad, the radio-"

"I can't get in contact with you," the chief said angrily.

"That was me," Beckett said quickly. "I got a hold of Hutchinson and asked her to look at everyone in house."

"They have a son," Brad said after there were a few seconds of silence.

"We thought the same," Castle said. "You don't have back up Brad."

"I realize that, it's not an arrest," the chief said. "But Wade is nearly here."

"When did you call him?" Beckett asked.

"After I remembered Angela is an excellent shot," Brad told them.

"Skeet shooting," Castle said, his wife nodding. He saw movement in the rearview mirror then and looking up he saw that it was Wade in a long civilian coat. "He's here," he said quickly to Brad as he unlocked the door.

"Chief," Wade said after he'd taken the walkie-talkie that Beckett handed to him.

"I need you as back up," Brad told them. "Beckett you're armed."

"I am," she replied.

"Okay, there's an intercom and I'll walk up to it after I pull a little closer. You stay where you are and when you see me going inside follow on foot," Brad then instructed. "But stay behind on the sidewalk. I know you two are obviously civilians but I don't want to spook him."

"Just contact us if you need us chief," Wade told him. After they could see the cruiser pulling up along the sidewalk he said, "What's he talking about spooking Alton?"

"He's an invalid," Castle replied. "Agoraphobia. I have to wonder what his plan to get him to talk is."

"First off not take him to the station," Beckett replied.

"So we could have gone in one car," Castle said. When he glanced over his shoulder to see that Wade was looking at him as well he shrugged and said, "Just a thought."

Rolling her eyes Beckett turned her attention to the front of the car where Brad had gotten out close to the home. Once he was at the intercom she could see his lips moving before the gate started to swing in. Getting out of the car with the two men she walked with them up to the still open gate and looking down at the house said, "Nice."

"I can see why he wouldn't want to leave it," Castle commented as they stayed in place, watching Brad making his way down the driveway to the point where it curved to the left to the front door behind some trees.

"I had an uncle who had that," Wade said.

Looking at him as Castle did the same since the officer had spoken so uneasily Beckett asked, "Had?"

"He passed away; a natural death; but he was basically a nutcase," Wade said. "My mom didn't like to talk about him much though he was her brother. I think he scared her when they were kids." He shook himself and looked to the couple telling them, "But I don't think this guy is the same."

"You don't know that really," Castle said with a slight frown. He glanced at his wife and wasn't surprised to see the disquiet that was on her face too. "How far back is this driveway?" he asked rhetorically.

"He should be there around now," Beckett said. She nearly jumped when her cell phone vibrated and taking it out she saw she had a text. "It's Alexis," she said quickly to her husband and quietly. "They're at the dance class."

"Damn it," Castle swore as he looked at his watch.

"Wait, Ms. Grey canceled it," Beckett said as she suddenly got a second message. "She's sending them home because it's getting worse…" she trailed off, looking up at the sky with the other two.

"Good, they'll be alright," Castle said absently as he watched her text their daughters to let them know they'd be home as soon as possible. When he then saw that she was telling them they could play instead of Julia doing her homework he raised one eyebrow at her.

"They'll be warmer in the family room. When we make dinner later she can do her homework then," Beckett said quickly. "And we'll all be warm there."

Wade, watching the two out of the corner of his eye, tried his best to fight his smile at their discussion but it was difficult as he was amazed that they were the same partners that had taken down so many killers with the NYPD. The stories of their cases were something all the officers talked about at the station once in a while and he had to remind himself they weren't just consultants, that they were also normal people outside the department's cases. His line of thought was suddenly broken when the radio in the chief's car came to life, Hutchinson calling.

"She must have finished with the family," Castle said, rushing over with the other two.

"Go ahead Hutchinson," Wade called.

"Just got a hit on Alton; the father who you're looking for," the officer replied. "He's wanted in NYC for a string of burglaries going back twenty years."

"What?" Castle asked, stunned.

"And under his son's name he's got six guns; one of them matches the murder weapon," Hutchinson continued.

"We need to go," Wade said.

As they turned to the driveway Beckett had the walkie-talkie in her hand and was just about to call to Brad when a shot suddenly came from the house and they froze in place as the sound of two more echoed around them through the neighborhood.


	11. Forget About The Past

Genre: Drama, Crime, Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: Great getting the feedback I did for the last chapter as I wasn't sure I'd be getting anything in time for me to reply to it so want to get to my thank you for it! Guest (I was really pleased to see you thought the last chapter was fantastic and amazing again, I do my best! And still glad to see you think this series is amazing. And you're very welcome for sharing, as long as people want to read I'll keep posting here 'cause I will definitely keep writing it!) and vetgirlmx (Had to laugh at what you said about there being a cliffhanger finally but I'm not surprised you were expecting one since, to paraphrase from a commercial, it's what I do. And not surprised that you're hoping Brad was the one firing off a shot since you're right, he was just recently shot himself. And yeah, lol, they were running out of suspects so yeah good thing there was some misplacement with those arrows. Oh, not surprised you're agreeing with what Clark and Smith said about more deaths, lol, or that you're waiting for them which made me laugh. Glad you thought it was a very good chapter and that you want to read more to find out what happens next which you can do now, no more waiting!). So thanks so much for the reviews, I appreciate you both taking the time to write them out and send them to me, loved reading them too!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _It Don't Come Easy_ by Ringo Starr.

Forget About The Past

Looking at each other for a brief second Wade took off running first with Castle and Beckett very close behind him. When they reached the curve in the driveway there were two quick gunshots and Wade ducked behind a wall against a small grove of trees while the two went the opposite way, taking cover behind a thick oak.

"Brad," Castle said breathlessly when he saw their friend behind the next tree over. "Are you alright?"

"Did you even get to the front door?" Beckett then said after the chief had nodded to her husband's question.

"Close to the steps," Brad said. "Hold on." He looked towards the windows to the right of the door and then ran over to them before saying, "I called for backup, Bernier and Rice will arm up and we can break in if we need to."

"Any idea where he is exactly, what room that is?" Beckett said as she checked her gun she'd gotten from her holster after they'd started to run.

"It's not a room, just the foyer," Brad replied. "The window isn't covered so he has a clear view."

"Is the window even still there?" Castle said. Before anyone could answer him he was peeking out past the trunk before he was suddenly tugged back hard. "What-" he started to say to his wife he'd grabbed him.

"Are you crazy?" Beckett said sternly. "You're not that well covered with the trunk."

"Guys, stop," Brad said as he looked over at them. "Beckett, can you cover me? I need to try and get up to the front, talk to him before Wade ends up shot."

"I-" Beckett started to say.

"You have no vest," Castle interrupted her.

"She can stay where she is," Brad assured him though his tone was heavily clipped in impatience. "Ready?" he asked her. At her nod he then started to run over to the grouping of thick oak trees in the middle of the driveway, knowing that he had Wade as cover as well. "Mr. Alton, I know you can hear me," he yelled.

Seeing the motions that Brad was making with his hand Castle said to his wife, "You can't be thinking of-"

"Castle, enough," Beckett said in irritation. "I haven't been off the force so long I forgot what to do. Stay here, right here and do not move," she said, pointing at him since she was speaking as firmly as she could make her voice sound. "Think of the girls."

"I will, just be careful," Castle said. He touched the back of her shoulder very briefly; knowing from her nod that she had felt that; and he watched her motion to Wade who they could see.

Knowing that she had cover from the officer Beckett took off from the tree to the ones Brad was at. She positioned herself across from him, in between the last two trees on the right so she was close enough to speak to him. "He never answered," she said.

"No but I was able to tell walking up and looking at the back he's got nowhere to go through there," Brad said.

Having to take his word for it as she hadn't been able to look into the backyard while she'd been running with her husband and Wade, Beckett asked, "How?"

"The wall is about… ten feet tall," Brad told her. "Don't ask me why. Alton!"

"Get away," a voice suddenly yelled from the house. "Get off of my property."

"I can't do that Alton," Brad told him. "You need to come out here so we can talk with you about a few things."

"Bull," Alton said from the window. "You're going to take me out of here."

"Drop the act," Beckett called.

"We know your agoraphobia is faked," Castle then said.

Brad looked at Beckett in surprise and when she nodded to him he said, "Come out of the house now before things get worse Alton."

Before the man could say anything to that the sound of sirens filled the air and Alton suddenly shot over towards the two near him.

Castle almost vaulted himself past the tree he was still behind but just managed to hold onto the trunk as he saw that though Beckett and Brad had to duck they were soon standing back up. He looked back at the entrance to the driveway and saw that the two officers were there, fully suited up. He wanted to wave to them but held back as he could see that Bernier was talking into a walkie-talkie.

Grabbing his radio the chief said to Beckett, "Can you talk to him?" At her nod he then switched places with her before he began to talk to his officer to instruct him on what he and Rice needed to do.

"How many cops do you have out there?" Alton asked suddenly.

"Enough," Beckett replied.

"Who're you?" Alton snapped.

"My name is Kate Beckett, I know-" she began to say.

"Angela… I know you," Alton said. "Read about you. Are you alone?"

"No my husband is here, just further back so he won't get hurt," Beckett said, looking at Brad who shrugged then at her but made a motion for her to keep talking though he was finished talking with Bernier.

"Can you control that cop with you? The chief?" Alton then asked.

"What are you afraid of?" Beckett asked.

"I want you to talk to me there and leave me alone," Alton said, anger in his voice.

"We can't do that," Beckett said. She glanced at Brad and then said quickly to him, "Let me go up."

"You-" Brad said.

"I can get him out," Beckett told him before he could finish.

"I can't let you go with him armed and no vest on you," Brad hissed. He suddenly heard the crunch of gravel underfoot and whirled around with Beckett to find that it was Castle. "What are you doing here?" he hissed again, glancing back at the same time to look at the house to check and make sure Alton was still where he was.

"Where…" Beckett started to say when she saw that he was holding her vest; obviously having gone to Brad's car to get it.

"I had a feeling you were going to try going over to him," Castle said, handing the smaller of the two vests he had in hand to his wife. "For you."

"They were covering you?" Brad asked his friend. When Castle nodded he said, "Then they'll still cover you, go back. _Now_."

At the chief's insistence Castle turned to look at his wife and said, " _Be careful_."

Beckett didn't say anything to that but the glance she gave to her husband before he left them let him know that she had taken his statement seriously. At that point she nodded to Brad and as he walked over to the edge of the trees she threw on the vest while he spoke to Alton.

"Hey, Beckett," the man called.

"I'm here Alton," she replied quickly. "If I walk up to your window, will you speak with me?"

"You're armed," Alton replied.

"I need to be but I can holster my gun as I walk up there," Beckett told him. "So you're sure."

There was a long pause then of absolute silence, leaving everyone waiting tense before Alton finally spoke and he said, "Alright."

"Careful," Brad told her as she left him.

"He forgot about Wade," Beckett said in a rush before she got too far away from him. With the chief knowing that she had enough cover she walked up to the porch, stepping up on it before she saw the man in the window. "Mr. Alton?" she asked carefully, her hands up in the air.

"Yeah, you found out," Alton replied turning his gun around so the end was facing her.

"We did," Beckett replied, taking the weapon through the window. She braced herself for the man to take off running through the house but when he remained still she was surprised but then realized why he'd done that when he spoke again.

"So you're looking for them?" Alton asked.

"You have the rest?" Beckett said in surprise, wondering why the man had kept the remaining arrows from his cousin.

Giving her an odd look Alton nodded and said, "In the basement."

"Chief Davis," Beckett called after nodding her head, making sure the man could see that her hand was near her gun and still holding onto his.

Coming up with his weapon drawn Brad motioned for Beckett to remain where she was as he knew that she and Wade would watch and make sure their suspect stayed where he was. He opened the door and after he was inside had Alton turn around before placing him under arrest. He handed the man to Wade and watched Castle running full speed past the two as they were walking down the sidewalk. "She's fine," he called out.

"Not until I see… her," Castle burst out saying before he passed his friend and went inside the house.

"I'm fine," Beckett said, pausing in heading to a door she thought most likely led to the basement. She'd heard his rapid footsteps and she shook her head saying with a slight smirk, "How much did you panic?"

"Not much," Castle replied breathlessly, seeing that she wasn't kidding.

"You know we can ask Bernier and Rice right?" Brad told him as he came into the house.

Glancing at his friend Castle grimaced and said, "It's not that I don't think you can handle it Beckett-"

"It's alright, I know," she said, interrupting him. "Alton said they were in the basement. So we have our killer."

"He freely admitted that?" Castle asked slightly doubtfully.

"He realized he had no way out," Brad said as they walked together to the door. "So it was probably easier for him to admit it. He'll push for a plea deal I'll bet you anything."

"Wait until we find the arrows," Castle said.

Beckett turned back to look over her shoulder at her husband and saw that he was being serious. She wanted to ask him why he was talking like that but decided it mattered more to focus on getting their evidence. She allowed Brad to go down first and once he had on the light she and Castle followed. "What the…" she started to say before trailing off.

Looking around the room the three saw different artifacts that lined shelves barricaded behind what appeared to be glass, chained closed with locks. They stepped up to different ones and Castle tapped on the glass, looking at the clear substance.

"It's acrylic," he told the others.

"I can imagine why he'd pick that, hard to get into," Brad said. "So looks like Carter and Smith were right about the black market ring. I'll have to get someone to ask them if they recognize anything of the Jamesons' when we go through all this. Look for the arrows I'll be right back."

With a nod from them both Castle and Beckett moved to opposite ends of the room and then made their way to the center of it, searching every last object they could see for the familiar yellow fletching.

"It's not here," Beckett said, looking to her husband. "Why would he lie?"

"He wasn't talking about the arrows," Castle said grimly as he'd had the feeling they would find nothing of significance before they'd even entered the basement.

* * *

"I need some help Beckett," Brad said as he walked into observation. "There's a lot here on him now except for what we need him for."

"Are you concerned that Little was lying?" Beckett asked him.

"Yeah," Brad said simply. "Except he didn't," he added, handing the file in his hand to her.

Reading over his wife's shoulder Castle said, "He wasn't the strongest suspect, the fact that he doesn't know the people who own the fishing company told us he was telling the truth."

"But without those arrows; or any arrows; in someone's possession we're at square one," Brad said firmly to the two.

"You have the gun," Castle said. "But unless he's got an unregistered .45 with those guns that match the bullet you found in the field…"

"Why don't we talk to him, see what he has to say," Beckett suggested.

"Where am I going?" Castle asked.

"With us, he did mention you by name so he might stay calm," Brad said shortly. "If you want to ask anything go ahead but let me start once we're in there." When the two inclined their heads to him he turned and led the way out into the box and he glanced at Castle and then the table before his friend had moved to sit with Beckett. "Mr. Alton," he began. "You've waived a lawyer, I just want to make sure that you're aware of the fact you have the option before we begin," he told him, pacing back and forth behind the two.

"I'm aware, you found what you did in the basement," Alton replied. "I'm sure you heard about the group we had… a colleague of mine let me know you spoke to Dr. Clark so you heard about his brother."

"Do you know the Jamesons?" Castle asked after he and Beckett had exchanged a glance with one another.

"Not outside of what the _Report_ said about them," Alton replied. He then sat back and said, "You don't think I killed them do you?"

"Did you ever own a .45?" Beckett asked.

"No all my weapons are there in the house; my son uses one to practice at a range," Alton said, still looking taken aback. "I never went for that caliber, I preferred slightly smaller."

Beckett resisted the urge to look back at Brad at that information; since all the weapons were in fact smaller than what they knew had been used on the vics; instead she remained facing forward. "What about the arrows?" she then asked.

"Arrows? I don't have any weaponry in that collection," Alton replied in confusion.

"Arrows that look like this," Castle said, pushing over the picture of one of them.

"Cousin Eric's arrows," Alton replied. "Right, yeah they were… stolen."

"Stolen?" Brad said incredulously.

"I was going to take them out to hunt with… illegally," Alton confessed with a grimace. "And when I stopped to grab a few things at the Hamptons Sports Store… my car was gone. But…" he began to say before trailing off. When he saw everyone was studying him he then continued saying, "I never reported it stolen, it was a clunker and I just told my family when they asked about it that I had sold it."

"No one at the sports store saw this?" Brad asked though he knew answer and had a feeling the two in front of him did as well.

"No, I was way out in the back of the parking lot; where I always go and where everyone expects me to be," Alton said

"So you're not agoraphobic," Beckett said, glancing to Brad for a brief moment.

"No it worked for what I was doing, you've seen me in my car around town," Alton replied. "That I did so I wouldn't seem so bizarre I'd be suspected."

"Where were you on Monday morning," Castle asked.

"At home, hadn't been out since Thursday when I went to pick up a shipment. My wife and son will vouch and I have a camera on the driveway by the gate," Alton replied in a hurry. "Can I… I know the FBI is investigating my group," he said desperately. "Tell them I cooperated."

"That's up to the FBI," Brad said simply as he waited for Castle and Beckett to stand and leave the room in front of him.

"This makes things a lot more difficult," Castle said in a rush to his wife and friend as soon as they were in the bull pen. "There's the fact that the killer knew about the arrows and was waiting to steal them and saw the chance with Little."

"He has a point," Beckett said as Brad started to open his mouth to protest that. When the chief looked at her in slight disbelief she explained saying, "Little was close to the victims, if they were doing anything around the area and saw him practicing in the back with those arrows…"

"And they could be a deflection from him," Castle said. "The murderer."

"Alright you two head to my office, I to need to make some phone calls," Brad said.

"We'll be in the break room," Beckett replied. She and Castle headed that way while the chief went to his office and as soon as they were inside she said to her husband, "Castle-"

Holding up his hand to stop her, he said, "I know, I shouldn't have thought you wouldn't be able to handle the situation but I've seen you shot before."

"I realize that but I can't forget I am a civilian," Beckett answered. She was going to speak when she finally admitted, "I was thinking of the girls myself but I had to do it, he knew us."

"And it did work," Castle replied, standing a little closer to her where they were standing out of sight from the bull pen. "He never shot once he found out you were there."

"We were there," Beckett corrected him with a slight smile. She watched him take her hand and allowed him to press his lips to the back of it before saying, "Want some coffee?"

Castle was about to answer that when someone ran up to the doorway of the room and he hurried to the middle of it with Beckett to see it was Brad.

"They found an arrow," the chief told them. "At the café."

* * *

"There's no possible way this is a coincidence," Castle said.

"I don't think any of us were thinking that," Beckett said as Brad joined them where they were standing in front of a tree with a bright yellow fletched arrow in the trunk of a tree near the front of the café by the station.

"Can we get closer to it?" Castle asked. "There's something there."

"Wait," Brad said, rolling his eyes quickly. Going to the tree he said, "You're right." As soon as he said that he felt someone running up to him and wasn't surprised to find it was Castle. "Don't touch you don't have gloves on," he told him.

"I wasn't," he replied in slight annoyance before looking at Beckett who was standing next to him.

"Can you get this out?" Beckett asked the chief.

"As soon as CSU documents the scene," Brad replied. "There're hieroglyphics," he said as he used his phone to zoom in on the items carved on the shaft of the arrow. "Take a picture of this and I need you to send it to Carter."

Nodding as the chief was talking to her Beckett used her phone to take a picture. She was about to turn to go when her husband stopped her and she asked, "What?"

"What if we translate it?" Castle asked. "If we can't we can send it to Carter."

"We don't have that time," Brad told him. "Send it to Carter and since there won't be much else for you to do then go ahead and give it a shot."

"Come on," Beckett said, pulling on his arm before they walked back to the station. She shivered in the wind that was blowing and glancing up to the sky said, "I'm wondering about tomorrow."

"So am I," Castle said. When he saw that she was looking to him then he told her, "My knee."

Beckett thought for a second about asking if he was okay but she was aware that she would have been able to tell if he wasn't. Instead she squeezed his hand gently before they made it to the station. "Are you serious about translating that?" she asked him while they were making their way through the parking lot.

"Everyone else is working on everything else," Castle said. "And it'll be fun."

"I was waiting for that," Beckett said with a smile. She stepped into the lobby after he'd opened the door for her and when she went into the bull pen she was surprised to see that some of the officers were in a group. "Something tells me that you're going to have to wait on that translation," she told her husband.

"Where's the chief?" Wade asked.

"Still out where the arrow is," Beckett answered. "But he wants you to let us know what you found, we'll tell him once he returns. First though Castle and I need to make a phone call ourselves."

Following his wife over to Brad's office Castle allowed her to make the call since she had the picture on her phone. He listened in as she made contact with the Egyptologist and wasn't surprised when their acquaintance quickly agreed to take a look at the hieroglyphics. "He knows what he's doing," he commented when Beckett hung up.

"Sorry, I know you wanted to try," she told him with a brief smile. "Alright," she said. "Who has Liss' alibi?"

"I've got everything here," Hutchinson said as she walked into the office. "First Liss, we confirmed his alibi with the restaurant and also with his parents and at their home." She nodded to the photos that Castle and Beckett were studying; security footage from the two places; and then said, "Next will be Little."

"He's clear," Castle said.

"He is," Hutchinson replied with a nod. "As you can see from the pictures there. And last is Alton, an easy clear. If you want to see the footage it'll be on the chief's computer."

"We trust you," Castle said after Beckett set the file down on Brad's desk. When they were left alone he said, "There's got to be something from the café."

"I get the feeling they're going to be well shielded and likely they ran off in case anyone saw them," Beckett began. She then hesitated before saying, "If he gets mad at me for looking at this before he comes back-"

"It's my fault," Castle said jokingly, smiling at her before he went to the desk to stand behind her. "He won't you know."

"I wanted to make sure you were paying attention," Beckett told him. "I could see you looking at the murder board. We'll fill that in once we watch this." She then turned to the screen and watched the security footage from the Alton residence, unsurprised to see the driveway absolutely clear until well after the bodies had been found. "I-" she started to say.

"Want to call Angela," Castle said at the same time as her. "We should, I trust Hutchinson but I'm also wondering where she is. Which I know you are too."

Beckett nodded and got her phone out, dialing the woman's number before she answered after the second ring. "Angela? It's Kate and Richard," she said to the woman's hello.

"I heard what happened with Bobby and also heard from one of the officers at the station where you work," the woman said.

"Where are you?" Castle asked.

"I'm in the city and I've been here for a month with my son," Angela replied.

"Are you and Alton… Bobby-" Beckett started to say.

"Just say Alton, that's fine," Angela replied.

"Alright then you and Alton are separated," Beckett stated.

"I've filed for divorce," Angela said. "Before I came out here, so I have no reason to lie for my soon to be ex-husband."

"Did you know nothing about the basement?" Castle asked.

"So you weren't around there for the interview I went through?" Angela said. When there was no answer to that she then explained what she'd told the officer she had spoken with. "I didn't have keys to the basement so I never could go down. And since Bobby was always home with his so-called agoraphobia, he never left the door open. If you saw it then he likely opened it up for you; never knew what the hell he was up to."

"So you never knew the Jamesons," Beckett said.

"No but Carter I did since I went to some of the parties he was at," Angela answered. "But it was only a passing acquaintance."

"Alright sorry to have virtually asked you what you answered before," Beckett said. "But we wanted to hear from you."

"Do you think you'll come back?" Castle asked.

"Unless I get the house no," Angela replied. "You'll see me if I come back."

After saying goodbye to the woman Castle said to his wife, "I'm sure she'll get the house."

"So am I," Beckett said before she then saw the door to the bull pen open. She expected it to be Brad but when she saw it was Hill she turned to Castle and told him, "We should fill out the murder board, see where we can go next before Brad gets back." When he nodded in agreement she stood and walked with him over to it before she took the pen and then began to write down the information they had about Liss while he looked on, neither of them saying anything until she was finished.

"Mind if I…?" Castle said as he stepped over to her.

Handing him the marker in her hand as he'd gestured for it Beckett watched him turn to the board before he reached out to it. "Castle! What are you doing," she said, pulling on his hand before he touched the marker to the picture of Liss.

"Come on," Castle said though he allowed his wife to wrestle the marker out of his grip. "I was going to draw cross eyes and a beard."

"Wouldn't that make us douches?" Brad said suddenly from the doorway of the office. "And bring us down to his level?"

"True but I think it would be well deserved. You remember still what he put us through; all of us in our group," Castle said. "By the way," he mentioned. "Everyone we have so far is cleared."

"I'm not surprised," Brad said as he was going to his desk.

"Except for Ross," Beckett reminded the two.

"Except for her but she's a less likely suspect since she would have had to travel from the city," Brad replied. "And so you know the warrant for her phone records should be set as soon as Judge Dawkins gets out of his trial."

"I have to wonder who she was calling that she was vague about," Castle commented absently. He shook his head at the thought of the woman not remembering who she was talking to and said, "Her financials are clear."

"If I really thought that she had hired someone to kill the two I would have run down to the courthouse to get Dawkins to sign," Brad replied. "It's just a formality. Okay so Alton is cleared since of course he has no guns that match the murder weapon and lost the arrows and his alibi is solid."

"Now you can tell us what you found," Castle told his friend.

"I get the feeling it's not much," Beckett said, watching him.

"No, here," Brad said, motioning the two of them over to his computer. When they were standing behind him as he sat he brought up some security footage and played it.

Looking on as a figure well bundled up and covered except for their eyes shot an arrow at the camera Beckett said, "They have a lot of balls, right in the middle of the afternoon."

"They waited," Castle and Beckett suddenly said together after there was a pause at what she'd said.

"There were some people at the café who'd noticed the guy walking around," Brad said with an incline of his head. "And when he shot the camera there was only one person looking out who saw the shot and then the one to the tree before the guy ran off."

"What kind of description did they give of him?" Castle asked.

"They said he was about six, six one but they noticed that he was wearing boots," Brad said after he'd gotten his notebook out of his pocket and read what he'd written down after interviewing people at the café. "And though he didn't seem to have much mobility, he was able to shoot really well."

"I would have to agree, he was dead on with the camera," Beckett said. "I've seen it outside and it is a small target. Did you ever find anyone with archery experience in the Jameson's or the others' lives?"

"No but then again that's not always going to be on people's info," Brad replied before standing up. He walked over to the board and studied it before he said, "Did Carter get back to you?"

"Not yet," Castle answered. "I was going to translate but then I got a little… distracted."

"We got the information on everyone," Beckett replied. "All at once and I decided we should update the board."

"I agree, there's a lot to this case so it'd be nice to be organized," Brad said, going over to the board. He picked up where Beckett had left off, writing about Clark, Smith and Alton before he included another section about Little and updated where the information about the arrows was. "Anything coming to mind?" he asked the couple as he looked back at them.

"I'm wondering if we shouldn't go to the city," Beckett suggested.

"We would need some help," Brad replied, seeing that Castle was looking to his wife at that.

"Esposito's not on a case right now," Castle said quickly. "He finished this morning."

"How do you know that?" Brad said.

Sharing a glance Beckett then said as she looked back at the chief and told him, "He had a lead on a possible associate of Tyson's. He texted me last night, very late but by the time I got to it in the morning there was another one saying it was a false lead and he was back to paperwork."

"Okay," Brad said. "I'll make the call but it's going on speakerphone." He went over to his phone on the desk and dialed Esposito's number and once the detective had answered he quickly said, "Detective this is Chief Davis."

"Hold…" Esposito started to say before the phone crackled. "Not… station… storm…"

When the phone went out at that moment Brad turned to look out the window and shook his head at the snow which had at some point started to fall heavier saying, "You guys are going to need to go soon. I'll have to get them out of here too."

Knowing he meant the officers with family Beckett said, "We're not finished yet."

"All we're waiting for is Carter," Brad replied before he saw that Hutchinson was at the doorway. "The FBI?"

"I got a call chief," the officer replied. "They're stuck in the city as it's turned into a blizzard so they want us to send him to the local tombs so he's held more securely."

"You know with the blizzard nearly here I think Alton's not going to be able to get that far," Castle commented.

"I have clearance to take him?" Brad asked the officer. When she nodded he said, "Alright well, it's late for you two and about to storm. Head home and for the love of god hunker down for the night."

"I don't think it's going to be that kind of storm," Beckett said before looking at her husband.

Shaking his head Castle said, "But bad enough, we might have trouble getting here in the morning."

"Don't risk it," Brad quickly said, going to grab his keys on the desk. "Wait until I call you to let you know the streets have been plowed."

"But what about Carter?" Castle said in slight protest.

When the phone on the chief's desk rang at that moment Beckett said, "I think we'll find out now."

"Chief Davis," Brad said after answering the phone and placing it on speaker.

"Yes Chief, I assume Richard and Kate are there?" Carter said on the other end.

"We're here," Beckett said. "You were able to translate right?"

"I was and I did it two more times… to make sure," Carter said before his voice trailed off.

"What does it say," Brad said firmly.

There were several seconds of silence until finally Carter answered, "It was a name. Autumn Ross, my fiancée."


	12. We Can Be One

Genre: Drama, Crime, Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: I was very happy getting some feedback again for the next chapter so I want to go to my thank yous for that! vetgirlmx (Not surprised that you're thinking Ross is the target now and so great you can't get exactly what the reason for her name being there is. And very true it's a development they can work with now. Also wasn't surprised that you saw the taunting as a bold mood, or that you're thinking they'll get caught after doing that it does happen so I agree. I wasn't surprised either at your mentioning them calling Esposito; I figured you'd think that since Ross is back in NYC. And yeah definitely need to get home with the storm coming. But I was happy to see that you thought it was a really good chapter and you can't wait to read the next which you don't need to do anymore!) and TORONTOSUN (I wasn't surprised to see you mentioning Castle and Beckett are back on track solving the case with Brad, they seem to be when I write them like that). Thanks so much to the both of you for your reviews, I am grateful for you taking the time to write them and send them to me, loved reading them!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _New Year's Day_ by U2, from their album _War_.

We Can Be One

"Are you surprised?" Julia asked.

Smiling down at her sister Alexis didn't answer as she turned her gaze back to the bullseye in front of them and let go of the arrow. It gave a satisfying thwack as it struck in the red area and she then looked up at the sky. "I'm not," she then said. "To answer your question. And we need to go inside." She ushered her sisters to the house and once they were on the patio she went as fast as she could to gather the targets, bows and arrows they'd been playing with before she took them inside.

"Did Mommy and Daddy say they came home?" Eliza asked once she could move without waddling in her outer layers.

"Not yet, I had a feeling it was going to be a little harder today," Alexis said, checking her watch and seeing it was nearly four thirty.

"We can still play right?" Julia asked.

"Yes," Alexis said.

A little startled at her speaking so simply Julia asked, "What's wrong?"

"I hope your mom won't be mad I took you guys outside," Alexis said as she led them to the kitchen.

"We wanted to go," Eliza pointed out. "And we were warm."

"Very warm so much we couldn't play our bow and arrows so good," Julia added.

"I'll let them know," Alexis said with a laugh. She got the hot cider mix and then said, "Since we have the time what would you two like to play now?"

"Lizzy," Julia said when her sister didn't say anything and just continued to look out the windows. "What do you want to play?"

When the toddler shrugged Alexis said, "Is she waiting for Dad and your mom?" to Julia.

"I think so," Julia replied, nodding her head quickly. "I think we should do something with art."

"Alright, once I get the drinks ready I'll get-" Alexis started to say before Macca suddenly barked, nearly making her drop the kettle she was taking to the stove.

"Mommy and Daddy!" Eliza cried.

Julia went after her and when they reached the door to the garage they both cried out to their parents as they stepped into the house.

"Wait," Beckett said quickly before they could throw themselves at her since she was ahead of Castle. "My coat is probably freezing, let me take it off." She led the girls over to the entry and got her coat, scarf and gloves off. Before she could set them down she felt her daughters embracing her tightly and she smiled as she looked down at them. "So you missed us," she told them.

"Yeah, a lot after you left," Eliza said seriously, peering up at her. She then smiled back and giggled telling her, "Did you finish?"

"For the day," Castle said before the girls suddenly went to him and Alexis; who'd kissed his cheek; had to quickly get out of their way. He sat down on the bench and held them close to him. Kissing their cheeks he then told them, "We were sent home; just like you Julia."

"Do you think there'll be a snow day tomorrow?" Julia asked.

"There could be," Alexis answered before their parents could say anything. "They said there'd be at least three and a half feet."

"Looks like you were right," Beckett said to her husband. "I'm glad Ms. Grey did that though, I don't like the idea of you two out when it's getting colder… what?" she said when she saw that the girls were suddenly looking at their big sister.

"We asked her Mommy," Eliza said first in a rush. "And she said kay for a little bit."

When she saw that their mother was looking at them in confusion Julia explained, "Alexis took us outside. But she bundled us and until we were like marshmallows and couldn't really do the bows and arrows."

"It's alright," Beckett said. She then turned her attention to her stepdaughter and asked, "How long?"

"Fifteen minutes at the most," Alexis replied, not worried since she could tell by her stepmother's tone that she wasn't angry. "Before that if you're wondering we played different games."

"A lot of UNO," Julia said. "Lizzy wanted to."

"Did you win at all?" Castle asked as he picked the toddler up.

Eliza giggled and shook her head before saying, "One."

"Once," Castle corrected.

"I was about to make some cider," Alexis told the two as they went over to the kitchen.

"I'll take over," Castle replied. "Did you guys just come in?"

"We were gonna do something with arts and crafts," Julia said.

"Great are we allowed to join you?" Castle asked.

"Mommy," Eliza suddenly said before she or her sisters answered that. "Can we make snowflakes?"

"We have enough," Beckett said gently.

"Grandpapa's room?" Eliza asked.

"Yes there are snowflakes there already for when he comes," Beckett replied. "And also in your gram's room too. So why don't we try to think of something else?"

"What about the beads we have?" Julia suggested.

"Christmas or non-Christmas art?" Castle asked when the water was heating on the stove.

"We can make trees," Julia replied as she watched him and Alexis get the mugs for them.

"Can we?" Eliza asked her mother hopefully.

"Let me have her Rick," Beckett said with a smile. When their youngest was on her hip she said, "We'll get the beads and meet you in the family room."

"So how have things gone?" Alexis asked once the three were going up the stairs.

Castle explained what they had with their case so far and ended with the name on the arrow. When he didn't get a reply from his daughter he looked over at her and saw that she looked doubtful. "We already had that idea," he told her. "And I think we're all agreed that someone's trying to set her up but contacting Ross and Carter after that… they still can't really think of anyone."

"That's even harder to believe," Alexis said. "No one they've had an altercation with? The museum?"

"Their jobs don't really have them interacting with people, they're more the middleman in the scheme of things," Castle replied, using Ross' words exactly. "But even if they had remembered anyone," he told her before nodding out the window.

Since her father had told her about Esposito's call and the FBI unable to make their way out to Long Island Alexis said, "I wonder how that's going to affect your case."

"It won't matter," Castle said. "If the killer hasn't left yet then he's still here and we'll find him. But for now," he continued as he quickly took the whistling kettle off of the stove. "Kate and I would like to focus on the girls; and you too we can't forget you."

"Thanks," Alexis said, watching him pour out the water into the filled mugs. "Are you okay," she said after a while.

"Yeah, w- oh you mean what happened before with Alton," Castle replied. "I'm fine. She's fine so I am too," he said, speaking slightly distractedly at the end as he was putting the mugs on a tray. "Let's go they're already in there," he said as he could hear them going from the stairs to the family room while he'd been pouring.

"Do we have enough?" Eliza asked her mother as she watched her set out the small jars of beads they had.

"I think so," Beckett replied. "I don't think you can make trees that are that big."

"Just use small pieces of paper," Castle said as he and Alexis went into the room. He set down the tray, not surprised to find the girls' eyes on the mugs, and he said to them teasingly, "You don't want to get started on your art?"

"I'm thirsty," Eliza said firmly.

"They're still a little hot," Castle told her. "So you need to wait."

"So I can start?" Eliza asked. When her father nodded she turned to her mother and took the piece of paper that she handed her. She saw out of the corner of her eye that Castle and Alexis were sitting and she asked, "Are you gonna make them too?"

"If we're allowed," Castle said though he was taking a piece of paper from his wife at that moment. He very deliberately brushed his fingers against Beckett's before setting the paper down in front of him before he looked at Alexis who was smiling slightly at him.

"What are you gonna use for ornaments?" Julia asked her little sister as Beckett handed them a bowl of green and dark green beads.

"Colors," Eliza replied, smiling widely. "You?"

"Me too," Julia replied. She took the glue in the middle of the table and then picked out some larger colored beads for the ornaments. Once she was ready she then reached for a pencil and drew a triangle, seeing that the others were doing the same though Beckett was helping her little sister.

"Is it too early to ask about how school went for you guys?" Castle said.

"A little bit, when we eat dinner," Julia said.

"I hope you had a nice day with your sister," Beckett said to Eliza. When the toddler nodded and giggled she couldn't help pressing a kiss to her temple. "Ready for your beads?" she asked her.

"Yeah," Eliza replied eagerly. She watched as her mother then placed dots of glue all over the triangle before she herself pressed down the colored beads.

"What are you doing?" Julia asked Castle as she had glanced over to see his tree.

"I decided to go a little different," he explained. "I went for silver and blue ornaments."

"That'll look nice," Alexis replied. When they were quiet she said, "Doesn't it seem weird that it's so quiet in here?"

"I have a solution for that," Castle said as he then got his phone out of his pocket.

As the Christmas music began to play Eliza turned to her mother and said, "You didn't make your tree Mommy."

"I know but as soon as we can finish yours I'll start on mine," Beckett assured her.

"Mommy, what about my homework?" Julia then asked.

"You can read when you finish your trees," Beckett replied.

"Hopefully you'll read it for us," Castle said.

"I will, but can Lizzy hear?" Julia asked.

"She can," Beckett and Alexis said.

"You read it too," Alexis stated with a smile.

"A very long time ago," Beckett said, nodding. "Alright sweetie, it's time to put the green on."

"Can I have more cider?" Eliza asked as she'd finished her drink by then while they'd been working.

"One cup was enough," Beckett said firmly.

"We'll be having dinner soon," Castle told her as the little girl turned to him. "If you drink anymore you're going to be too full for it."

Eliza frowned but her attention was then taken by the beads and she hurried to press them carefully into the glue before it dried. As soon as she was done she was urged by her mother to go and wash her hands with Julia and Alexis and she tried to protest.

"Our hands are a little too sticky," Alexis told the toddler. "It's better if we wash them now."

"I wanted to watch Mommy," Eliza replied.

"Me too but you're not going to be that fast are you?" Julia asked their mother.

"No," Beckett said in amusement as she looked up at them from the bowl that she was going through. When the three had left she said to Castle, "Any chance…" before he suddenly slid over so he was right next to her. "Yes?" she asked, trying not to smile at his slightly scrambling movements.

"Just wanted to watch," Castle replied.

"You're going to need to start dinner soon," Beckett told him simply, looking back down at her paper.

"Not yet," Castle replied. " _I'm not trying to start anything_ ," he then explained. " _They're going to come back and interrupt us_."

Since she could hear that he was right Beckett said, "Are you repressing?"

"No," Castle said seriously. He could hear the girls coming down the hall and he said quickly when his wife looked at him in slight disbelief, " _They're not letting me think in that direction_."

"I'm not surprised," Beckett said softly as their daughters appeared in the doorway. She smiled as Eliza rushed to her and sat on her knees next to her. "Did I get too much done while you were gone?" she asked the little girl.

"No Mommy," the toddler replied, shaking her head. "It's pretty."

"Thank you I'm trying to make it that way," Beckett said as she set down the last blue bead she'd picked out. She filled in the green before she was finished and she looked at the line of trees on the table. "I think we did very nicely," she said.

"Are we gonna get to hang them up?" Julia asked hopefully.

"They need a little more time to dry," Castle said, looking over at Alexis who was looking down at the screen of her phone. "Louis?" he asked.

"No it's Gram, she texted me since she couldn't get through on the phone," Alexis replied. "She's fine and will keep warm."

"With wine I'm sure," Castle commented. "Let's hope she'll take it easy with that."

"That keeps you warm?" Julia asked.

"It does, don't touch Eliza," Beckett said, grabbing the toddler's hand as she was trying to touch the beads on her tree.

"Is it dry now?" Eliza asked.

"A little too soon," Castle said quickly. "Maybe after dinner. Text her that we're fine and warm too; and that we'll call her tomorrow."

"I put that already," Alexis said with a smile at him. "Now what?" she asked once she had sent the message.

Beckett watched with her husband and stepdaughter as the girls went over to the windows looking out and she said, "Is it snowing still?"

"Very hard," Eliza said. "A lot!"

Getting up with the others Castle saw that the toddler wasn't kidding and the snow was falling a lot stronger than when he and Beckett had arrived home. "You two remember the last time we had a blizzard right?" he asked the girls.

"I do," Julia said.

"Not me," Eliza said. "Is that lots of snow?"

"And the wind blowing really hard," Julia told her little sister. "Like it's screaming."

Her eyes growing wide Eliza whispered, "Is it scary?"

"That's just the snow trying to get in the house with the wind's help," Castle said, relying on what they'd told Julia when she was around Eliza's age. "And it's really mad it can't do that."

Smiling at the idea the toddler said, "But it will melt."

"It doesn't know that," Beckett said, squeezing Castle's arm in an unspoken message that they needed to get dinner prepared for their daughters.

"And so you know," Castle told their youngest. "The lights might go out."

"You can't make it stay?" Eliza asked both of her parents.

"I'm afraid not," Beckett said, reaching down as the toddler reached up to her. Settling Eliza on her hip she said, "But we have lights for when that happens."

"Lanterns?" the toddler asked hopefully.

"Yeah, that's what those are for," Julia said as she and Alexis followed their parents to the hall. "Are you gonna cook now?"

"Go get your book," Beckett told her.

"Do I help you?" Eliza asked hopefully.

"You can help your sister tonight," Castle said. He smiled when both Beckett and Eliza turned to look at him and he said, "Help Julia by setting the table."

Gasping in excitement the toddler looked at her mother and said, "Please Mommy?"

"If you don't mind taking over," Beckett said in amusement, unable to help it as her youngest was so eager.

"I want to do it now," Eliza said firmly.

"It's a little too soon," Castle said. "Why don't you and Alexis bring the pictures over here first?"

"But Daddy, they aren't dry," Eliza protested.

"That's so we can hang them once they are dry," Julia explained, returning from grabbing her book.

"Come on Lizzy, let's go get them," Alexis told her little sister, holding her hand out to her.

Once they were gone Julia turned to her parents and asked them, "Where should I read? From the table?"

"Over here," Castle said before he then led her to the island and helped her up onto one of the chairs.

"What happens if there is a snow day?" Julia asked.

"We need to stay home ourselves," Beckett explained as she and Castle were looking in the fridge. "Until they plow the streets. So before that we'll stay with you."

"And after your sister can watch you two," Castle told her before he turned to Beckett. "We can make a fondue tonight."

"Alright," Beckett said. "Have fun," she told him since he handled that mostly. When she turned away she wasn't surprised when he quickly told her to stop and she turned back to him with a smile saying, "It's early."

Castle just glanced at her before saying, "We have plenty of bread but want to help me with some veggies?"

"Which ones?" Julia asked. She smiled when her parents looked at her and she waved to them saying, "Hi."

"You'll see since you're sitting there," Beckett said. "Alexis," she called then.

"Sorry," the young woman replied. "Hold on." Once she and Eliza were coming out into the hall she told the others, "She wanted to pick out a game for tonight. You'll never guess what it is."

"UNO again?" Castle said. When Eliza just giggled a little wildly he sighed and then said, "You're lucky we all love it. Alexis, let me know when those are dry."

Nodding while she and her sister set down the pictures they were holding the young woman led Eliza back to the family room telling Julia, "Go ahead and start, we'll be able to hear what you say as we go."

"Oh, okay," the little girl replied hurriedly. She opened her book and setting aside the bookmark in it, began to read the chapter she'd left off on.

Busy getting the items for the fondue and also the cheese itself Beckett tried her best to listen to Julia's reading. Luckily their oldest's need for help on the pronunciation of some words held her attention until the two chapters were over. By then the table was set and the meal was ready and she took it over to the table with Julia's help as Castle was busy getting all their drinks.

"Now tell us about school," he said as soon as they'd eaten one item dipped in the melted cheese, Alexis helping Eliza.

"Me?" the toddler asked.

"I think they're the most excited about hearing how 'lexis did," Julia said.

"We want to hear about your day too sweetie," Beckett assured her.

"I know but this is different," Julia said. "From our normal days. But I have news at the end of mine."

Castle glanced at his wife and when she shrugged he turned back to their oldest and said, "Now I really want to hear."

"First them," Julia said with a wide smile.

"'lexis said about her school," Eliza nearly burst out saying once everyone had turned to her. "And about her bike and then we said questions."

"Mostly about my bike," Alexis said. "But a lot of them did wonder about me going on a plane to get to my school in the first place. Since of course they only have to walk, take the bus or drive to get to theirs."

"And then we played recess!" Eliza exclaimed as she handed her long fork to her sister.

"That was it?" Beckett asked.

"They asked a lot of questions huh?" Julia said.

"At first it was mostly going to be about my bike," Alexis said, smiling as Eliza giggled at that. "And she asked a question too," she then said, nodding to the toddler.

"What were you wondering sweetheart?" Castle asked since Eliza wasn't looking at them as she smiled shyly.

"She asked if I liked it in England," Alexis said as she knew her little sister wasn't going to answer.

"She's been listening to you too many times," Beckett said with a smile at her husband.

"Or reading my mind," Castle said, smiling himself when she rolled her eyes.

"I told her I'd come back," Alexis said.

"And recess?" Castle asked, dipping his piece of bread into the cheese. He was so focused that he didn't realize he had lost it until he poked himself in the lips while listening to his daughters telling them about their snowman. "Ow," he said, looking at the fork.

"You have to kiss your neighbor Daddy!" Julia cried, as that was the one rule they had for when they ate fondue.

"I swear I didn't plan it," Castle said to Beckett as she was the only one he was next to.

Beckett didn't reply to that and pulled him to her by the front of his shirt until their lips met. Since their daughters were obviously watching them she kept it quick but when she saw the look in his eyes after she smiled before they turned to the others.

"So now we want to hear about your day," Castle said, turning to Julia after he'd recovered.

"They're not done yet," Beckett told him, touching his arm.

"Oh, yeah go ahead," Castle said, realizing what he'd forgotten and that she was right.

"Not much to say, we ate lunch and played until I drove us to the school," Alexis replied. "And you know what we did once we came home with Julia."

"Now you," Beckett said to Julia.

"We started to learn about the free states and slaves states," the little girl said. "I didn't like hearing that."

"I know but it's our history," Beckett told her. "What about math?"

"We started to multiply decimals," Julia replied, making a face before she smiled. "But it wasn't so bad. And then in science we started to learn about the planets. We're gonna do that more after we go back but I'm excited to know more."

"I think you know a lot already," Castle said. "All the times we've watched _Cosmos_."

Julia giggled and said, "Still, maybe there's more I don't know."

"So you didn't do anything at all for your dance class?" Beckett asked.

"No, when we got there the wind was really bad and the snow was going in flurries," Julia said, smiling at her father since he had taught her that word which she loved. "So then we came back home and that's all there is."

"Sounds like a nice day," Castle commented. When both Julia and Eliza nodded he smiled at them before he brought up the subject of their class parties that Friday since they were doing Secret Santas in their classes too. Their discussion of the gifts; already bought; went on until the cheese in the pot was nearly gone and he got up quickly to head over to the kitchen with it in hand as the others watched him go.

"Rick-" Beckett said as she saw that he was pulling out another pot from a cabinet.

"Just for tonight love," Castle replied quickly as he was going to the pantry.

"Do we get dessert?" Eliza asked with a gasp as she saw the bag of chocolate that he was getting next.

"Yes," Beckett said with a sigh before she got up.

"I'll help him get everything ready," Alexis said. "Jules?"

"I know, we'll help Mommy," Julia replied.

With the girls' help Beckett had the table cleared and also managed to wash nearly all of the dishes and fondue pot. She was grabbing more long forks and smaller plates for the dessert when she paused and said, "You never said the surprise."

"She's right," Castle said as he turned off the heat on the stove. "But let's talk about it once we're sitting back down." He took the chocolate fondue to the table as Alexis brought the fruits and marshmallows on another plate.

Eating a piece of mango dipped in the chocolate, Julia then said, "Mrs. Garrett went to the dance studio today. She walked with me."

"She asked if I would come and talk to Julia's class," Alexis said after she finished the strawberry she'd picked out.

"This week?" Castle said.

"No, when they go back to school next year," Alexis replied. "I wasn't really surprised, I figured that's what happened when you went to Julia's class and they asked you to go to Eliza's after."

"It's close," Castle said with a nod.

"I agreed and we settled on the eighth," Alexis replied.

"And I asked if she could stay for recess and until Lizzy gets out again," Julia said.

Beckett wasn't surprised to hear that and she glanced at her stepdaughter before the young woman nodded. "What are you going to do after recess?" she asked.

"Not read, Jules suggested it," Alexis said, smiling at her little sister who laughed a little. "But I think she wants me to talk about the way I do whatever subject they're going to be on. Even though right now my classes are strictly psychology."

"It'll still be fun," Julia said.

"I just hope your classmates won't get bored," Alexis told her, squeezing her hand gently.

"Eliza," Beckett said gently as the toddler was trying to push the entire slice of apple on her fork under the chocolate. "This wasn't too bad an idea," she told her husband.

"You're welcome, I thought it was the perfect night for it," Castle said. Before anyone could reply to that there was the sudden sound of snow hitting the window and Eliza cried out as Julia gasped. "It's alright," he said quickly. "Remember what we told you."

Looking at the window, though she couldn't see anything as at that point it was too dark, Eliza looked back at her family and smiled briefly before she watched her mother turn off the little warming pad that had been under the fondue pot. "Now what?" she asked.

"You picked out a game didn't you?" Castle asked.

"Wait, what about our trees?" Julia asked quickly.

"Bring them over to the fridge," Beckett told them as Castle stopped her from standing up. She let him go before she stood to help the girls with all the pictures which she and Alexis attached for them a little higher than they could reach on both doors of the appliance. "What do you think?" she asked her husband when he turned to them.

"Nice," Castle said, smiling as none of them had signed their pictures but he could still tell which one belonged to them. "That'll be a nice decoration for the kitchen."

Since he was looking at her Beckett said, "You mean from now on?"

"A tradition?" Julia asked hurriedly before her father could answer.

"Yeah," Castle said very simply.

"I think that'll be fine," Beckett said. "Are you finished?" When he nodded she let the girls run ahead of them to the family room, followed by Alexis. "We should get the lanterns out," she told him.

"Good point, will you tell them to get ready?" Castle asked.

They walked down the hall together and once they had reached the doorway to the family room Beckett went inside while he headed over to the garage where they kept the lights for blizzards and other emergencies. "Alexis," she said to get her stepdaughter's attention. "Help them get the game… ready," she began, trailing off when she realized that they'd done so already.

"What's wrong Mommy?" Julia asked.

"Nothing, your daddy and I just want to be ready in case anything happens," Beckett said reassuringly. "We're getting the lanterns out. Stay with your sister okay?" When both girls nodded she then headed to the garage where Castle was checking on the electric lanterns.

"I've been thinking," he said when he saw her coming in. "Carter works with mummies right?"

"Oh, not that theory again," Beckett said though her tone was even.

"Okay, then never mind," Castle replied. "But someone is framing Ross…"

"Someone alive," Beckett pointed out to him.

"Right and we're agreed that they're in the city since that's where she spent most of her time," Castle said, handing over a lantern he'd just checked. "I'm thinking it's either the museum or her building."

"You didn't think I was going to suggest that to Brad?" Beckett asked with a slight smile. When he looked up at her in surprise she told him, "I suggested to him to try and look whenever he had the chance or to tell Espo as soon as we got back in touch with the city."

"And that is one of many reasons why I love you," Castle said, stepping close to her so they could kiss.

Beckett was a little startled when he didn't stop and she was about to protest when his free hand was suddenly on the small of her back. She wrapped her arms around him and the kiss could have gone on for far longer if the lantern she was holding hadn't suddenly decided to swing, hitting him in the back. "Sorry," she said quickly as they pulled apart at his brief wince.

"No that's alright, it's telling us to get back to the girls," Castle replied. He rushed to test the last one before they were carrying the lanterns over to the family room. "But later…" he said just before they were leaving the garage. When his wife merely smiled at him he shuddered inwardly and followed her before they came into the room to find that their daughters were looking out the window. "What-" he started to say as they were laughing slightly.

"Eliza wanted to see the snow trying to get in," Alexis told them both, smiling at them reassuringly.

"What do you think sweetie?" Beckett asked her youngest as she set the lanterns in her hands on the shelf by the TV.

"It's silly," Eliza said firmly, turning and running over to her. "Now can we play?"

"Yes," Beckett said as she saw her husband was looking at his watch.

"Do I have to go to bed?" Eliza said, having caught that.

"You've got time," Castle replied. " _You know_ ," he directed to Beckett. " _Since they might have a snow day tomorrow we could let them stay up a little later_."

Pausing for a brief moment as she was sitting then, Beckett said, " _We don't know for sure if they'll have one_."

" _I'm not talking about that late, just not worry too much about getting them right to bed_ ," Castle replied.

Wanting to protest that Beckett looked at the girls and seeing their confused looks she finally conceded that she couldn't argue his idea. " _Alright but they're not staying up any later than_ …" she started to say.

" _Ten minutes_ ," Castle told her.

"Mommy?" Julia asked then.

"Sorry, we should go ahead and get started," Beckett told them. She watched as Eliza got up and ran to the window nearest to them. "Sweetie-" she started to say.

"Stay there," Eliza said loudly out the glass. "We're gonna play now."

A second later there was a high gust of wind and the lights flickered once before they went out, making Julia and Eliza gasp in fear.

"Hold on," Castle said reassuringly as they weren't in total darkness since the fire was going. He turned on the lantern he'd brought to the coffee table and watched Beckett get up to grab another.

"Better?" she asked as Eliza rushed over to her after the lantern she'd picked out was on.

"Yeah, it was too dark," the toddler said firmly. When they were back at the table she said, "Can I play with 'lexis?"

"You can play with whoever you want to," Beckett said reassuringly.

"Come here," Alexis said with a smile. "I thought you were going to play with them, you played with me earlier."  
"I can play with them later," Eliza said.

"She means when you go back to school," Julia said.

"That's going to be a while luckily," Castle said. "Okay you're first Julia, a red, a six or one of the wild cards."

And with the card the little girl put down then the game began, being played in silence for a while before the first draw four card so far was played, Beckett giving it to Alexis and Eliza.

"I'm so sorry," Beckett said to the two.

"More cards!" Eliza said.

Laughing with the others at how enthusiastic the toddler was Alexis said to her sister, "We want less cards remember?"

"Yeah, but I like colors," Eliza told her seriously. "These colors."

As they went around again Castle watched Julia, realizing that she had fallen silent. "You must have a really good hand," he said to her, nudging her gently since she was sitting in between him and Alexis.

"I'm trying to think," Julia explained before she smiled at her parents. "I don't know yet if it's good."

"We'll need to see," Beckett said, putting down a card. "Sorry," she quickly said as it was a skip card.

"I guess you got all of the higher points cards," Alexis said as they turned to watch Julia go.

"I can't really say," Beckett replied. "Rick?"

"Yeah," Castle said.

"If the power's still out tomorrow we need to figure out how to get breakfast for them," Beckett said as they waited for Alexis and Eliza to go next.  
"There's always cereal," Castle replied. "Coffee might be a problem but we can make tea since we have the stove."

"You should make oatmeal," Julia said. She smiled when her parents looked at her at that and she said, "The stove always works when we have a blizzard. And I feel like oatmeal."

"I guess we have that set love," Castle replied.

"And oranges!" Eliza cried. "Oh, _uno_!" she added hurriedly as Alexis nudged her.

"How did you do that?" Castle said, leaning over to try and look at that one card.

"We were lucky," Alexis replied with a smile.

"Okay, love-" Castle started to say.

"Calm down Rick," Beckett said, rolling her eyes slightly.

The next round had Eliza putting down hers and Alexis' last card and she clapped, turning to hug her sister as tightly as she could before the others congratulated them. "Now what?" she asked.

"Do you want to play another game?" Beckett asked, holding up the deck.

"No," Eliza said. "Jules, you pick your game."

"Really?" Julia asked in surprise.

"Yeah," Eliza said, getting off of Alexis' lap before she hurried to the cabinet ahead of her sister. "Come on Jules!"

"I think your sister wants you to go," Castle said, looking up at Julia who had stood up but remained at the table.

"Come pick with us 'lexis," the little girl told her big sister.

"Alright," Alexis said, smiling at her dad and stepmother before she got up.

"Do we have time?" Castle asked.

"You have a watch," Beckett said, smiling at him as she closed the game box.

Castle pretended to grumble while he looked at it and seeing that they still had some time left before they needed to go he glanced back up. "What?" he asked as he saw his and Beckett's daughters were watching them.

"I think they're wondering what you're doing," Beckett replied easily as she'd seen the girls. "I was too."

"What did you pick?" Castle asked, looking over as Alexis walked back ahead of the two.

"Life," the young woman replied. "We decided on that as we thought it was a little too dark to play Clue."

"Literally or figuratively?" Castle asked.

"Dad," Alexis said as they were beginning to get the game out of the box.

"Sorry," Castle replied quickly. "Okay so we may be able to play one game all the way through."

"Maybe," Beckett said. "We do need to give her a bath."

"Me too?" Julia asked.

"You can take a shower," Beckett said. "Before you go to bed since it's quicker."

Julia thought about that a moment and said, "Okay," before quickly looking over to her sister.

"Yeah," Eliza said. "I can take a bath. By myself."

"Great then let's get started," Alexis said.

"I'll go to college," Julia said once they had everything prepared.

"We all are," Beckett replied.

"And me?" Eliza asked.

"You'll need to if you want to be a vet," Castle told her. "Otherwise it's just good to have a degree."

"In whatever you want to do," Beckett said as Eliza looked a little confused.

"Kay," the toddler replied before she turned her attention to the board. As they began to play her energy was good but she soon found herself starting to nod off. When she nearly fell onto the table she jumped when Castle picked her up and she said quickly, "I'm kay Daddy."

"I know but you finished playing and I am right… now," Castle said as he put his game piece at the end of the game. "Come on," he told her, picking her up.

Seeing as he stood that the others were finishing too Eliza said, "Who wins the game?"

"We'll count everything out and tell you," Alexis assured him. When their parents and sister left with lanterns she turned to Julia and said, "Do you want to play Clue now?"

"Maybe something else," Julia replied, watching her writing down something on the paper she had.

"Go look," Alexis said. "They'll call us when Eliza's ready to go to bed."

"She might be asleep already," Julia commented as she pushed herself up and then hurried to the closet.

"Pictionary?" Alexis asked suddenly.

"No… what about Scrabble?" Julia said.

"Which version?" Alexis said as she was putting everything away.

"Maybe The Beatles one, we have to ask Mommy and Daddy," Julia said before she pulled out the box and then went to help her sister put away everything.

Upstairs in Eliza's room the toddler was being undressed by her mother while Castle was filling the tub. She yawned widely and said, "I wanna stay up like Jules and 'lexis, Mommy."  
"I know sweetie but you're still a little too young for that," Beckett said.

"Why?" Julia asked.

"You need to get older and taller," Castle told her with a smile as he turned off the faucet. "Then you won't get tired so soon. But that isn't for a while," he said, pretending to be stern as she stepped into the water. He smiled when she giggled and then said, "I guess you don't need me to help?" as Beckett was getting on her knees next to the tub.

"Sit," Beckett said, smiling at him.

"Do you have to wash my hair?" Eliza asked her.

"No, it's why I told your sister she can take a quick shower tonight," Beckett replied, getting a washcloth wet and then soapy. "Turn around," she told her. After a while she said, "What's wrong sweetie?" as the toddler hadn't said anything and she was usually more talkative. She knew Eliza wasn't asleep since Castle could see her and she leaned over to be able to look at her in the face. "Tired?"

"No, can I sleepover?" Eliza said.

"With your sister?" Castle asked. At the toddler's nod he looked at Beckett and said, "It wouldn't hurt."

"Maybe we should ask Julia herself to see what she thinks," Beckett said with a smile as she finished washing Eliza's back.

"I don't care if she does," a voice said from the doorway.

"No?" Beckett asked, looking over to see that it was Julia.

"No but how is she going to sleep when I'm not there?" the little girl asked.

"We can put the net up until you go," Castle answered. "So we're set?" he asked his wife.

"We are," Beckett replied with a smile. "And are you?"

"You won Dad," Alexis said. "Though Jules and I were talking about it and we agree that the fact that you only ended up with one peg in the back means that you got more money."

"I think you're right," Castle said though absently as he was standing to get Eliza out as she stood in the tub and held her arms out to her.

"'lexis?" the toddler then said as their father was picking her up to dry her off.

"Yes," Alexis said, smiling as she knew already what her sister was going to say.

"Give me a bath tomorrow?" Eliza said.

"Sure," Alexis said once she looked over at Beckett who quickly nodded. She then went over to Julia's room to sit while they waited for their parents to get Eliza ready. "I told you."

"It's fun to have you help since we're always with Mommy and Daddy," Julia said, smiling up at her.

"So you two are tired of us?" Beckett asked with a smile as she stepped through the doorway of the bedroom first.

"No," Julia said in a protesting tone of voice. She giggled and then rushed to her mother, hugging her tightly before saying, "It's different."

"Different is always great," Castle said, coming out and carrying Eliza against his side.

"Not always," Beckett murmured as he stepped up to her. When her husband looked at her with slightly wide eyes she gave him a brief smile before reaching out and taking their youngest. "You need to say goodnight sweetie," she told Eliza gently.

"I know," she replied sleepily. When she was set down on the bed she felt arms around her and looked up seeing it was Alexis. "Love you 'lexis," she said.

"I love you too Lizzy, sweet dreams," the young woman said, kissing her temple.

Climbing up on the bed while the two were saying goodnight Julia hugged her sister next and kissed her cheek telling her, "Love you too Lizzy, I'll see you when I come to go to bed."

"Love you," Eliza started to say before she was yawning widely. "Night."

Going over to her Castle hurried to help the toddler under the plaid flannel sheets on Julia's bed and said, "I love you sweetheart, sleep tight okay?"

Nodding Eliza shared a kiss with him before she said, "Love you too Daddy." When her mother came over she tried to shake herself awake but was only able to do so when Beckett kissed her forehead. "Love you Mommy," she managed to say. "I'm sleepy."

"I know," Beckett said, unable to help smiling. "And very quickly I love you so much Eliza, sweet dreams." She shared a kiss with the toddler before she helped her lay down and then tucked her in warmly.

As he was placing the net along the side of the bed Castle wasn't surprised to see that Eliza was asleep and he worked as quietly as he could before going to the doorway where the others were. He turned back and watched their youngest with Beckett for a little longer before he closed the door slightly while Beckett made sure they had the lanterns they'd brought up with them. He followed his wife and daughters to the stairs, glancing back at Macca who lay down in front of the door.

"Will he be okay there?" Julia asked once they were on the bottom floor.

"He will," Beckett said before they went into the family room. She looked at the table and when she saw the game there she smiled saying, "Something different tonight."

"Yeah we haven't played this one for a long time," Julia said as they sat down together. "We can just play normal."

"Of course," Castle said absently as he shook the pouch of letter tiles and shook it. He handed it first to Julia who picked out some tiles before it was passed around until they all had enough tiles. "Who wants to go first?" he asked.

"Julia," Alexis and Beckett said at the same time.

Laughing softly the little girl said, "Are you sure?"

"It's only fair you start us off," Castle said, showing his agreement with them that way. "Hopefully you have a good word already."

Wrinkling her nose at him Julia began to place tiles down and she spelled out the word apron. "How's that?" she then asked him with a smile.

"Not bad," Castle said musingly, looking at his tiles as he was next to her. He took a moment before he then spelled the word above and said, "Who's keeping score?"

"I am," Alexis replied. "I don't mind," she hurriedly told her stepmother who started to open her mouth; knowing she was going to offer to do it instead. "I have experience with this too."

"True," Beckett replied as she was studying her own tiles. She did so for a moment before setting down the letters to spell event and she said, "Though should we really keep score?"

"It's fun but it doesn't matter," Julia said before she glanced at Alexis.

"I never care," Castle said in protest. When he saw that his wife and both of his daughters were looking at him he quickly said, "Okay I used to but not anymore."

"Good," Julia said firmly. She cried out slightly when her father grabbed her to hug her and she laughed heavily saying, "You're trying to cheat!"

"No I'm not," Castle protested. When she lightly squeezed his arm with her fingers he let her go saying, "I would have leaned over to do that."

"Which means you've thought about it," Beckett said teasingly as they waited for their oldest to set down her tile.


	13. We Can Be One (Part 2)

"What about your case?" Julia said. She smiled when her parents looked at her in surprise and said, "I know you told 'lexis about it, can I hear?"

When Castle glanced at her Beckett tried not to smile as she knew that he wanted her to take care of the explanation. She then proceeded to do so as she had already thought of what she could say to their daughter about what they were looking into.

"So… what are you going to do?" Julia asked when her mother had finished speaking, looking out the window.

"Nothing really," Castle said. "Just speculate and guess."

"Was the lady's name on the other arrow?" Julia asked.

"No which of course makes the idea of her being framed more believable," Beckett said.

"Do they want Dr. Carter to themselves?" Julia asked. When her parents looked at her she said, "Is that stupid?" a little bashfully.

"No but it's a good idea," Beckett replied.

"But you looked at the people they knew," Alexis reminded them, putting down a word at the same time.

"We did but it could be a hidden… crush I guess you want to call it," Castle replied.

"Yeah, 'cause remember Darrell from my class last year?" Julia asked.

"Whatever happened to him?" Castle asked.

"He moved with his mom… somewhere, his parents got a divorce," the little girl explained while she was putting her next word.

"That might explain why he was the way he was with you," Alexis said. She smiled when Julia looked at her and then said, "If his parents fought in front of him then he might think that was the best way to get your attention because he did like you."

Sighing the little girl said, "I'm glad he moved." She then shook her head and said to her parents, "But you didn't really say what you were gonna do now. Now that the storm's here."

"We called your uncle in the city," Castle replied. "But got cut off before we really spoke to him. As soon as we can we'll need to get in touch with him and tell him to look at the people in the city we may not have heard about."

"At the museum?" Alexis and Julia asked.

"That seems to be a possibility," Beckett said, smiling when the two sisters looked at each other in slight surprise. "But that needs to wait."

"But you also checked the museum," Alexis told them both.

"We did but we could have missed something," Castle said. "Again, that hidden crush thing that I was talking about earlier."  
"Then there's the question of why they picked out the Jamesons," Beckett said with a slight sigh.

"There's really nothing you can see on the camera?" Julia asked as they were starting to near the end of the game since they were running low on tiles.

"The thing is people know we'll look at that," Castle told her.

"And they'll go to great lengths to hide their appearance," Beckett added. "Only when we're lucky do we see the person without any kind of disguise or cover."

"Is your job harder?" Julia asked.

"Than back before computers and things like that?" Castle asked instead of answered.

"And fingerprints," Julia added.

"Not always," Beckett replied.

"These are the last two," Alexis told them, picking out the tiles in the pouch.

"We filled the board," Julia said with a smile as she looked down at it.

"Try the best you can," Beckett urged her.

"What bothers me is Alton," Castle said. He looked at his wife when she grabbed his hand tightly and then looked quickly over at Julia as they hadn't mentioned the former suspect by name; not wanting to explain what had happened with him. ' _Sorry_ ,' he mouthed to her.

Beckett squeezed his hand once before she let him go so he could attempt to put another word down on the board. She smiled when he was able to get the word id down and she placed dove there. "Is that it?" she asked Alexis.

"It is," the young woman said with a nod. "Let me add yours Kate…" She then looked up at the others and told them, "You won."

"Great job Mommy!" Julia said, going over to her and hugging her tightly. She then sat down and pressed close as they fell silent, unable to help shivering at the sound of the snow scraping against the window.

"We have some time," Castle said once he and Alexis had gotten all the tiles back into the pouch. "Do you want to play another game?"

"No… could we…" Julia started to say before she looked up at the TV. "I forgot."

"I'm not surprised," Beckett said.

"Why don't we tell stories until it's time?" Castle suggested.

"Not ghost stories," Beckett said hurriedly.

"No, not those," Castle agreed with a slight nod. "I'll think of something."

"I think I have a better idea," Alexis said then as she saw that Julia looked a little unsure of that idea. "I'll be right back."

"Where did she go?" Julia asked, looking to her parents.

"We'll find out really soon," Castle said though they couldn't hear his daughter upstairs.

When she returned to the room Alexis smiled at her family as they were looking at her and said, "Here."

"Wrapping?" Julia asked.

"It's for the Secret Santa," Alexis explained. "Lanie's gift that I really meant to wrap but…"

"You weren't home," Beckett filled in with a smile.

"No but we have time now," Alexis replied.

"Mommy could I get Mari's present?" Julia asked hurriedly.

"Go ahead, you can show it to your sister," Beckett replied.

"Is it a surprise?" Alexis asked, turning to them.

"It is, though her parents know what Julia got," Castle answered. "She saved up for this one after Halloween; I never thought I'd see our nine year old daughter folding towels and sheets."

"She learned well and very quickly," Beckett replied with a smile before Julia was coming back inside to them.

"See?" the little girl told her big sister, showing her the dance shoes.

"For a costume?" Alexis asked, startled at the pair that looked like her sister's; black with a strap to go across the foot.

"No Mari decided she wants to learn to dance in my class," Julia said. "By herself I didn't tell her to do that," she then added in a rush, as fast as she could say.

"And she won't be able to start until next year?" Alexis asked.

"No but she doesn't have to wait for when I'm in sixth grade," Julia replied.

"You mean the next school year," Beckett said. She smiled when her oldest nodded eagerly and then said to Alexis, "She's really excited."

"She couldn't have earned enough for these," the young woman than said.

"I had money saved before too," Julia said. "And I got her something else too 'cause I bought it before I knew she was going to dance."

"I remember, the Beatles shirt," Alexis said. When her little sister nodded she said, "Well I think Mari's going to have a great Christmas."

"Yeah," Julia said, smiling as she moved the box back and forth. "We can start now right?"

"I'll start the music," Castle said, reaching for his phone. "How are you on battery love?"

"I have enough," Beckett said, since they'd all charged their phones while they'd been eating dinner in anticipation of the storm getting worse. Once Christmas music was playing she helped Julia with the shoe box, letting Julia tie the ribbon around it in a bow before she took the scissors to curl the ends. "There I think she'll like how it looks before she opens it," she told her daughter, hugging her.

"I hope she likes what's in it too," Julia said.

"She'll love dancing sweetie," Beckett said, knowing what her daughter was concerned about as she leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"So Lanie will enjoy her gift," Castle said as Julia looked to him and Alexis.

"I already know she will," Alexis replied. "She's always talking about never having a warm enough scarf or gloves when she has to head out at night or early in the morning. Those were thick."

"We ordered them from the Aran sweater store we went to in Ireland," Castle commented.

"Then that'll really be warm," Alexis said with a nod. "And in her favorite color, good choice."

"I might not see her that often but I know my friend very well," Beckett said.

"Are you exchanging gifts with the Fosters?" Alexis asked.

"We decided to do it after the party's over on Saturday," Beckett replied. "Since they'll be busy with family Sunday."

"I wonder who Mari's Secret Santa is," Julia said musingly.

"It would be funny if it was Esposito," Castle said.

"He'd ask Ryan or Lanie what he should get her," Beckett said reassuringly as Julia looked a little concerned at that idea.

"Are Ryan and Jenny finding out what they're having this time?" Alexis asked.

"No she wants to be surprised again," Castle said. "As she informed us very firmly-"

"You mean you Rick," Beckett said, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye as she stood to start cleaning up.

"Okay so I may have been bugging them a little bit about that but I'm just curious," Castle said, standing quickly so he could help her.

"Do I need to go to bed yet?" Julia asked.

"What we can do," Beckett said as her husband took some of the scraps of wrapping paper out of her hand. "Is take you upstairs so you can shower and just spend time with you until you need to head to bed."

"Okay," Julia said. She giggled slightly when she saw her father pausing at that and said, "I don't mind Daddy. Can we go now Mommy?"

"We'll see you upstairs," Beckett said as she reached up to cup Castle's cheek since he was standing next to her. She left then with their oldest, heading to the stairs and then to Julia's room. "Did you forget that Eliza's here?" she asked then before she stopped her outside.

"No, you can stay out can't you? The lantern isn't that bright," Julia said hopefully.

"Go," Beckett told her with a smile, shaking her head. Inside the room she went to the doorway of the bathroom to make sure that Julia was set with the lantern in there and then stepped back into the bedroom. She took the net off the side of the bed, sitting on the edge as Macca came to stand next to her. "Come on," she told him, getting out of the way of him. She kept an eye on Eliza as he jumped up to the end of the bed but when the toddler didn't even move she smiled as she sat back down.

Castle was first inside the room and he paused in the doorway, looking on as Beckett was stroking their youngest's hair. "She's still out?" he murmured.

"She is, I better go in, Julia finished," Beckett said, hearing the water turn off. She stood and then headed into the bathroom to help Julia with drying off and to make sure she brushed her teeth.

"I'm going to say goodnight to her now Dad," Alexis whispered as she came up behind him. "What are you going to do until she heads to bed?"

"I think Kate and I better take her to our room," Castle replied. "I don't want to risk waking Eliza up." When Alexis nodded at that they looked over at the toddler; still fast asleep; as they waited for Beckett and Julia to come back out into the room.

When her stepmother and sister had stepped out Alexis said as quietly as she could, "I'm heading to bed."

Running over to her sister Julia hugged her as tightly as she could and said, "Tell Louis I said hi."

"I will," Alexis said, shaking her head.

"Go out into the hall," Beckett told them. "We're going to wake Eliza up."

As she was starting to walk out Julia gasped a little as she was held back. "Daddy," she complained as he was holding up her robe.

"Your mom said," Castle said, placing it on her before he closed the door behind them slightly.

Once her robe was on Julia went back to her big sister and hugged her again saying, "I love you 'lexis."

"I love you too Jules, sweet dreams," Alexis replied. "If you two get scared come to my room okay?"

"Okay," Julia said, glancing back at their parents and smiling. She turned back and then shared a kiss with Alexis before she watched her hug both their parents.

"We'll see you in the morning," Castle said after he'd kissed Alexis' temple. "And see what's going to happen then… we either stay or we go out and freeze."

"You three will stay," Beckett commented. "But we'll be here in the morning," she said as Julia was looking up at her questioningly.

"Night," Alexis said, smiling at them before she went across the hall to her room.

"Do you care if we go to her room?" Julia asked.

"No you have the chance to," Castle replied. "But hopefully you won't need to."

"So what do we do now?" Julia asked as they went to their room. "Mommy, you never told me the story you said you were gonna."

"I know, I forgot about it," Beckett said, taking Julia over to the armchairs and sitting on one. She pulled her daughter onto her lap and smiled as she laughed before wrapping her arms around her neck. She watched with her as Castle started the fire and she said, "I also said I would tell you and your sister."

"I just wanted to hear it," Julia replied, pressing her cheek to her mother's. "Is there another story you can say?"

"Not for tonight," Beckett replied. "I think we'll need to get you to bed soon," she said as she looked at Castle while he sat across from them.

"I think we could tell her a story," he commented.

"Like what?" Beckett said, not surprised when Julia perked up.

"About you two," the little girl hurriedly said.

"I figured," Castle said, smiling at her. "What about when we were at that bookstore, where I nearly got crushed?"

Beckett sighed, though she was smiling herself, as Julia looked to her hopefully and she said, "There isn't much to say; that was your daddy deciding he would look at the book on the bottom of a huge pile."

"And on a rickety shelf," Castle said. "All on its own, no bookshelves in that person's room."

"Then why did you touch it?" Julia said.

Glancing over at Beckett as she let out a slight laugh Castle then said, "Ask your mom."

"He has to touch everything," Beckett replied, rolling her eyes. "But luckily he managed not to get his head hit."

"That is lucky," Julia said with a nod. "Were they above you?"

"No, around here… even with my face," Castle replied with a shrug. "See?" he then said to his wife. "Not much to that story."

Beckett merely smiled at him and then said, "You're not going to have a chance to cross off your calendar tonight."

"I can do it in the morning," Julia replied. "And I bet Eliza will want to see. How many more days until Christmas."

Raising her hand to Castle before he could answer Beckett turned to their daughter and said, "Can you try and count?"

"What day is today?" Julia asked.

"The seventeenth," Castle answered.

Counting on her fingers Julia said, "Eight days… that's a good song."

"I know," Beckett said with a slight laugh.

"But I'm worried too Mommy," Julia told her seriously.

"Your grandpapa will be fine," Beckett assured her. "We're not doing anything different and I've told him about how we celebrate."

"Did you do different things with them?" Julia asked.

"We didn't have so much to decorate," Beckett answered. "Just the tree and windows because your grandmama liked to make sure we had some lights for the apartment that weren't on our tree. And besides a star carved from wood that was from her mother's family from Ireland that was all we had."

"Do you still have it?" Castle asked. When his wife shrugged quickly he said, "Are you sure you don't want to try and find it?"

"If it's still with our Christmas things we likely won't get to it," Beckett replied. "My father won't go anywhere near those boxes."

Nodding his head, as he knew better than to suggest they try and get it themselves, Castle saw that Julia was watching them with a slightly sad expression on her face. "It's alright, we have a lot of things special to our family now," he told her reassuringly.

"I know but… I wish we had more from grandmama so she could be here with us," Julia explained the best she could.

"Do you remember what I told your grandpapa before your daddy and I got married?" Beckett asked her.

"I think so," Julia said though she was trying to recall at the same time. "That… Grandmama was with us 'cause you are her daughter and I'm her granddaughter. And Lizzy too but she wasn't born yet."

"That's how families work," Castle said as the little girl seemed to ease off her sadness with that idea. "It's why we're still very Irish even with our families having been here for a while. That Celtic blood is still in us."

Laughing softly Julia said, "And British and…"

"Belgian," Beckett told her. "A little bit Scottish too."

"I still think there's some Spanish in your blood love," Castle said. "I have to ask Brennan, he has to know if there was someone on his side of your family."

"Another time," Beckett said. "For now you need to go to bed."

Julia sighed but shortly after that she began to yawn before she stood up and said, "Are we gonna say goodnight here?"

"It'll be better to do that," Castle said. "That way we won't need to whisper. "Come here sweetheart." As soon as Julia was in his arms he hugged her tightly saying, "I love you Julia."

"Love you Daddy, night," the little girl replied. She shared a kiss with him before she turned to Beckett and hugged her, pressing her cheek against her. "I love you too Mommy, I hope you'll be able to stay a little."

"We might," Beckett replied with a smile. "And I love you too sweetie. Sweet dreams okay?"

Julia nodded and then allowed her parents to walk her over to her bedroom where Macca raised his head to see who it was. She scratched behind his ears quickly before going over to the bed itself, waiting for her mother to take off the net which had been put back on after her shower. Once it was gone she climbed up and gave both her parents a hug before her mother was tucking her in with her sister.

Kissing Eliza's forehead and then Julia's, Castle cupped the little girl's cheek lovingly before he stepped back, watching Beckett do the same to them. They went over to the doorway and stayed there for a moment, making sure the girls were okay before he gently tugged her hand. She walked with him so with her okay he led them to their room.

Once the door was closed and locked Beckett opened her mouth to speak when her husband interrupted her.

"We need candles," Castle said quickly.

Beckett had begun to open her mouth again when he suddenly rushed to where they kept them in the cabinet below the bookcase. She went over to help him and when he started to protest that she just gave him a look before she was helping him set them all out. Lighting them took some time and she tried not to become too impatient until finally they were finished.

By that point Castle turned to his wife eagerly and tried to grab her when she stepped away from him. "Did you…" he started to say before he trailed off. "Do you not want to?" At her shrug his heart suddenly began to thud hard in his chest and he took two steps towards her so they were nearly up against each other. "You're going to kill me you know," he told her seriously. When she merely smiled at him he groaned and then took her hand, a little startled when she allowed him that. "You-" he started to say before she was slipping away.

When she heard the groan out of her husband's mouth Beckett smirked momentarily before she turned back around to him. "Look, it's cold and there's not much light-" she began to say.

"I can add more lanterns," Castle said simply.

Studying him and seeing she needed to change her tactic Beckett stepped over to him and wrapped her arms around him before saying, "Fine then let me say this, I really don't want to just rush over there."

Glancing at the bed Castle nodded before he said, "Then we can do something else instead."

"I think so," Beckett said. She let him kiss her but didn't let it go on for very long before she was pulling away from him with a slight laugh. She went over to the bed and wasn't surprised when he followed her; having caught the fact that she'd meant she didn't want to suddenly start making love. "Okay?" she asked him when she turned to find him with her.

"Here," Castle said simply, having her sit down. He knelt in front of her and then proceeded to unzip the boots she'd been wearing. When they were tossed aside towards her nightstand he made her stand before she was cupping his cheeks. They kissed a little hungrily before she was moving away from him again. That time though he didn't say anything, merely toed off his shoes before literally jumping onto the bed to follow her. The sound of her laughter was a thrill and as soon as he could he began to kiss her again, holding her tightly against his body. Running his hands over her hair he then engaged in numerous kisses that didn't seem to stop as they were too eager to do much more than take a brief breath of air. He wanted to stop and start getting her undressed but remembered what she'd told him and he restrained himself.

After a time Beckett finally had had enough and she pulled away from him before reaching for the bottom of her sweater. She shivered when her husband was very quick to touch her bare side, running his hand up it with an intense gaze on her skin. "Rick," she said to get his attention. When he seemed to tear his gaze from her she told him, "We don't need to go any slower."

Nodding Castle helped her with both of their clothes, since they began to take turns, before they were naked. He was going to lay her down when she snapped her hands down on his wrists and he looked at her with wide eyes. "You don't-" he started to say in protest as she moved so he knew she wanted him to lay back.

Beckett didn't reply to that at first, instead she waited until he was on his back before she proceeded to stroke at his bare chest telling him, "You were going to do the same for me."

"Right just… don't force yourself," Castle told her seriously. He was a little surprised when she kissed him then and he tried to hold onto her to keep her with him. But she was able to easily slip away and he groaned as her lips soon descended onto his chest. He closed his eyes tightly as he felt her lips around his left nipple and he couldn't stop himself, running his fingers through her hair as she sucked a little at him. His other hand began to press on the back of her shoulder and he wasn't aware it was doing that until finally she moved to the other and did the same to it. He instead held onto the bed underneath him, breathing heavily in his pleasure until she moved down. Her lips were fire and they were searing into his skin as she went in a straight line. He mouthed a thank you though she wasn't able to see it, feeling her hand carefully taking his erection off of his stomach.

Looking at her husband then Beckett smiled and told him, "There is something enjoyable about this. I don't think it's having it in my mouth." She paused then as he shuddered visibly; as she'd expected; and then told him, "More what I can do to you while I'm… concerned with this."

"I'm glad you don't mind… just… hurry!" Castle nearly exclaimed. When her tongue flicked out to the tip of him he shuddered and hissed her name before she was descending lower on him. He wasn't sure when she stopped, only aware of her beginning to bob her head up and down. He held the back of her head and with the other he started to hold onto the bed when she stopped him.

Keeping her eyes on him Beckett made him hold onto her head with both hands and then returned to what she was doing as she'd been only using her tongue while she'd done that. She then worked up a rhythm again before she felt Castle starting to run his fingers through her hair. The sensation made her shiver before she focused her attention on what she was doing. She wasn't entirely unaffected as she did her best to pleasure him and she had to focus a little more on what she was doing so that didn't distract her. But she could feel in the way her husband was shifting under her and his groans of pleasure that he was enjoying it. His right hand started to cup the back of her head and then began to slightly move his fingers. That time she shivered hard as his nails ran over her scalp and she pulled away from him carefully.

Castle opened his eyes when he felt her stopping and he tried to ask her what she was doing when her lips were crushed against his. He groaned against her but quickly recovered, responding to her the best he could which was made more difficult when her hand suddenly wrapped around his length. Grunting when she squeezed a little hard as she started to move it up and down, he tried not to thrust against her before she was pulling away. When she whispered into his ear that he could move, he breathed out heavily before he began to thrust with her. He watched her as he held her to him tightly and soon used his free hand to caress her cheek before she tilted her head back so they could kiss again.

When they needed to pull apart after numerous kisses Beckett looked down at what she was doing and could feel that from the way Castle had turned his head that he was watching too. She smiled and said, "Do you want me to go back?"

"You can do whatever you want," Castle replied, gasping a little for air with that. When his wife looked at him he knew that wasn't the answer she wanted so he leaned over and kissed her on the lips tenderly before he murmured against them once they'd parted. When she shook her head to his request for her to take him in her once he reached the edge he made a face but it was only briefly as he reached down and covered her hand around him. "As long as you want to…" he began to say seriously, looking into her eyes.

Beckett kissed him deeply before she moved back down, taking his arousal back into her mouth. Moving up and down she could tell when he was nearing the edge, just by the way that he was slightly moving underneath her. She went a little faster than she was already and to give him the last push he needed, she began to lightly hum.

Feeling that was the last thing Castle could take from her and he arched his back roughly as his orgasm seemed to leave him breathless. Luckily it was only for a moment and he could then call out her name, trying not to thrust against her mouth or grab her hair as he knew he wasn't going to be able to keep from pulling at it and hurting her. He had no idea how long he was there doing that but finally everything went still, except for the heavy throb of every inch of his form that still could feel her working on him though she had long since moved to lay next to him. He was panting for air and enjoying the satiety that made him feel a strong sense of lassitude in his limbs before he felt Beckett pressing her lips against his jaw and murmuring his name. The tone of her voice was too much for him to resist and his body's reaction helped him begin to move.

Beckett cried out momentarily as he flipped her onto her back but it was soon cut off when Castle began to kiss her. She moaned deeply in pleasure at the sensation of him pressed against her body and when he finally pulled away she said, "It's one of those nights?"

"Yeah," Castle murmured. "But not yet."

"I already knew," Beckett said with a wide smile before they kissed again.

"Do you want me to keep going?" Castle asked her, looking into her eyes again and feeling his heart beating harder once more. "Kate," he breathed, not letting her answer that before he leaned down.

Though she had to wait to reply Beckett didn't mind it at all as she was working quickly to respond to him. The second that she could though she moved him, carefully cupping the back of his head and leading him down to her breasts. She was pleased when there was no hesitation as he began to kiss around the mounds and she watched with bated breath as he soon began to flick his tongue to both of her nipples. A shiver raced through her as he blew on her damp skin and moaned his name as he took the left one with his mouth, suckling eagerly at her.

Feeling his wife's back arching roughly as he worked Castle was tempted to stay where he was for some time but finally he had to pull away. He made his way over the rest of her torso, lingering a little on her stomach as he loved the way her muscles danced there at his touch. He finally reached the apex of her legs, finding them spread for him, and he didn't bother to wait anymore immediately beginning to lap at her clit. He shuddered visibly when he could feel how aroused she was by how swollen the nub was under his tongue. He then turned his focus onto what he was doing and let it remain there; wanting to make sure that he pleasured her as much as she had done for him.

Unable to help herself Beckett reached down to where he was soon sucking her clit into his mouth and when he pulled away to let her touch herself she thanked him breathily. He moved away from her before she could feel him at her folds, making her arch her back roughly at the sensation as he slipped his tongue inside of her. She couldn't help the way her cheeks grew hot as he grunted in obvious enjoyment and she had to wonder; for the brief moment she could; if it was honestly that delectable a taste. But he didn't stop so she guessed it must have been before her attention turned quickly to herself and the way she was fondling her own clit. She gasped out and writhed for a moment as the shock became heat that suffused her. It was intense but she was just managing to hold onto her self control though she wasn't able to explain how she could do that.

At that same moment Castle was moving his hand up to join hers, touching her as well as tonguing her a little frantically. Hearing her moans and gasps of his name was making him heavily aroused and he didn't want to wait anymore. He tried not to go too crazy but in the end he didn't need to worry about it as very shortly he could feel her starting to move hard against him and he doubled his efforts to give her a last push as she had done for him before he felt her snap.

Crying out his name over and over again Beckett felt as if she was being struck repeatedly, the ecstasy like a wave that never seemed to really end. She twisted on the bed, trying to keep doing so from the waist down as she didn't want to dislodge him. But he held her by the hips and she was firmly in place as he was quickly taking her release without any issue as she had done before for him. When things just stopped and she had recovered she was trembling and breathing roughly while he was pressing his lips around her sex, making her shake with each touch as it was arousing though she was nearly hypersensitive. Just as she thought that she gasped loudly as Castle began to caress her clit that she'd stopped touching to grab the bed on either side of her, her body jerking against his touch.

"Too much?" Castle asked, looking up at her in concern.

Unable to answer just then Beckett shook her head before she pulled him up to her so he was lying next to her. He'd let go of her so she was quick to press his hand to her sex again, directing him how she wanted him to touch her swollen nub. Sighing deeply she closed her eyes and said, "Not too much."

"Will this be enough?" Castle murmured, kissing her temple and then her cheek.

"Mmm-hmm," Beckett sighed in pleasure as her body was coming out of its daze to create heat again and she raised her hips a little to bring his hand down on her harder.

Watching her closely Castle caressed her until he was sure that she was ready for him and then brought her to his lips. They kissed for as long as they possibly could until finally he couldn't wait anymore. "Love," he breathed before he brought her on top of him.

Surprised at that Beckett decided not to question him and was quick to get on him as she straddled him. She grasped his firm erection in hand, wondering how long he'd been like that before she raised her body above him. When he made her pause she looked down at him in slight shock, watching his hands come up to cup her breasts. "You can do that later," she told him in slight impatience before she lowered herself down on him. The second the tip of him slipped inside of her she gasped and then let herself literally fall on him, crying out his name as he hissed hers through his clenched teeth. They were soon joined and very forcefully, making her breathe hard before she even started to move; which she began soon after once she turned her legs so her tops of her feet were over his legs. "I can lean back right now," she told him.

"You can…" Castle started to say. But when he saw that she was staring at him; attempting to give him a look though she was actually biting her lower lip more; he changed his mind and said simply, "Yes." When he felt her hands on his legs he met her when she thrust down on him and he pushed himself back on the bed as he was deep and at the same time she was tight around him. They moved as fast as they could at the same time and the friction between them was instantaneous, rough and a heat that turned into tendrils reaching through his entire form. "Don't… stay like this," he told her as he reached up with his right hand to grab her side.

"Believe me," Beckett nearly gasped out. "We're not going to want to keep this… it's not enough." She gasped fully that time as her husband's hand reached back and cupped her ass and she pushed herself to sit up a little straighter so he could hold her more securely. Once he was she wasn't surprised to feel the firm slap he gave her then before she reached over to grab his arm. They were watching one another closely until finally she sat up and nearly at the same time he was moving too. Their arms wrapping around each other their lips crushed against each other until they needed to breathe and she pulled away, tilting her head back as he began to kiss around her neck. When he went to her pulse and began to suck at it she sighed and closed her eyes tightly, relishing the joy of the sensation as it combined with the throbbing of their bodies where they were coupled and focused on that for as long as possible as he didn't seem to stop for some time to her delight.

When he had finally managed to pull himself away from her neck Castle raised his head so they were face to face and he tried not to shudder at the feel of her breath on his lips. He didn't say anything, just stared into her eyes before he began to slow her down though she started to struggle there. He had to speak; he didn't really want to make the effort; and told her, "We're going too fast."

With a slight groan of annoyance Beckett allowed him to control her and she leaned against her husband before they were kissing again. It took away the ache she felt in the lessened pace but didn't really make up for the lack of friction and just in general the sensation of their bodies against one another. When he pulled away from her after the third or fourth kiss she cupped his face and told him, "You know that was the point."

"And if we finish… soon?" Castle shot back as he knew what she was talking about.

Breathing out hard very quickly, Beckett said, "Then we'll just go again. You can keep up."

Castle almost didn't hear that as he was debating if he wanted to give in to temptation and grab her ass once more. But the words got through to him somehow and he grit his teeth before telling her, "I can… but you?"

"Don't make me seem like… like I couldn't be worked up again," Beckett said, placing her hand on the back of his head as he'd started to bend it slightly.

Shaking his head Castle said, "There's more to it than just finishing each other off." He held her by the small of her back tightly as she shook heavily in his arms and then said, "I can take care of you love. Just… as long as you do the same for me."

Beckett didn't have a chance to answer that as he was almost literally swooping down to her breasts, pressing feverish kisses to them that had her feeling the same way. She was growing hotter from the touch of his lips and she bit at her lower one while she watched him, gently running her fingers through his hair before he began to take turns with both, sucking at them gently. Her head eventually tilted back as the warmth from that became stronger than what was already running through her form and she didn't care that she was outright begging him as she said, "Please Rick… I need to feel you again… fucking me."

His reaction to her words was mostly internal; a lot of cursing at how arousing it was to hear her words and tone; and somehow Castle pulled away from her breasts to then go up to her lips and he took her hands as they literally attacked each other's mouths. Holding her hands behind her; being careful not to grasp her too tightly; he waited until that kiss had worked itself out though it took some time. Panting heavily when they parted he stared into her eyes, watching her closely before he watched her begin to push herself up and down after his unspoken message. He let her set their rhythm and the second he knew that she had it he was figuratively pouncing on it and very literally clutching at her, wanting them close as their hips began to slap together noisily. His breath left him in a staggering gasp as her breasts were firm against his chest and he brushed his lips to hers, whispering her name in a desperate attempt to convey his pleasure before she was kissing him hard.

With the way they were moving, the way they kissed and Castle soon after beginning to kiss around her neck and shoulders Beckett was having a difficult time trying to withstand what he was doing to her. The pleasure that was coiled deep within her was becoming too much of a strain to try and hold onto and after her husband grasped her by the hips to angle her down on him she was lost as that led to him slamming against her clit directly. She threw her head back hard as she cried out his name, wondering if he'd be able to hear her over the screaming of the blizzard outside. She didn't really care though after a while as the ecstasy was greedy for her attention and nearly made her back bend completely though Castle was holding her too securely for that to happen. She could feel him still thrusting against her until he suddenly became a little wild and when her name left his lips she knew he had joined her a second before she felt it. She was holding on to him tightly until she slowly crested her peak. Her heart thudding heavily in her ears still she eventually began to calm down though she wasn't letting go of her husband as he was still going.

Though he knew that his wife had stopped Castle couldn't do that yet and he tried to temper his last few thrusts but with no luck, they were hard and he was glad he held her to not knock her off of him. The second he was spent he allowed himself to fall back on the bed, grateful for Beckett following him as he held her tightly. "I…" he finally said after some time of the noise of the storm outside breaking into their reverie. "Don't punch me but I have to know-" he started to continue with.

Beckett cut him off by pressing her lips to his, making the kiss very simple before she pulled away from him and lay against his side. "You have to give me some time," she instructed him.

Studying her then Castle said, "Not necessarily." And though his wife was looking at him questioningly he kissed her, making things slightly more passionate that time around. He slowed himself down after a while until finally he was carefully pulling away from her and he watched her closely as by then he was stroking her clit. He was very careful in doing that as he knew she was still hypersensitive but he couldn't help feel more than a little pride in the way she softly moaned and arched against him. Since his right hand was around her and it was that one that was stroking her he used his free left hand to explore what he could reach of her form.

Beckett was slightly shaken from the returning sensation of arousal that her husband was bringing to her to realize that he was murmuring her name repeatedly and calling her love. The first utterance he made of the word goddess was a little like she'd been struck and she smiled as she reached down to his right hand to stop him. He stopped touching her body soon after that and she then pulled him up with her saying, "Here." She could see he was confused but she didn't stop to explain to him what she was doing as she got off the bed. Taking him around to the table behind the headboard she told him, "You have your choice… or you can do both I don't mind."

"The c…" Castle started to say before he trailed off. He shook his head and the last of his surprise off before he went to the candles and easily blew them out though it was unlikely she would get too close to them. He had to leave her to bring two lanterns to replace the light lost but he could see that she didn't mind and he stood in front of her saying, "You don't even need me it looks like," as she was touching herself gently. The glare she shot at him was real and he only took a moment to act, making her turn before pressing against her and hearing her gasp on her exhale of air. "Maybe you do…" he murmured huskily as she reached back to him and grasped the side of his thigh.

Beckett wanted to agree to that wholeheartedly but before she could he was helping her bend over the table. "You're not getting tired of this?" she asked him. Hissing a second later when he sank into her she reached for his hand that was on her leg and brought it to her mound. "You can fuck me Rick," she told him, turning her head slightly, her tone becoming one of begging again. She didn't mind it as a second later he began to move and as she had instructed he was moving very hard against her and rapidly at the same time. She held onto the table as tightly as she could to use the leverage of it to help her match him. They soon were and she closed her eyes tightly at the feel of him getting deep within her. The friction helped as well and she was burning up for the third time that night as his hand began to gently stroke her clit. "Oh… god love… don't stop," she told him, not wanting the pleasure racing up and down her body to end for the moment.

Castle was a little unsure suddenly as he listened to the way she reacted vocally to him, trying to keep them from going to the edge right away. That was difficult as he was enjoying her around him as much as she was obviously enjoying him. He finally forced himself to stop and he withdrew from her carefully before he picked her up and placed her on the table. "Too close," he breathed heavily. "Let me…"

Not surprised when her husband didn't finish his thought Beckett leaned back on her hands to help him in his exploration of her as she watched him with bated breath. The touch of his hands on her was a thrill that went through her like the snap of a whip and when he started to caress her, her toes were literally curling in response to it. "You-" she began to say before he was kissing her and extremely hard. She did her best to respond to it, wrapping her right arm around his neck tightly before she felt his fingers against her sex. Gasping and looking down she told him, "I don't know what I want."

Though he was still moving his hand Castle studied his wife for some time before he finally stopped and then grabbed for her, pulling her against him tightly. Their kiss was almost desperate, for him because he wanted to be back inside her again and he knew for her it was because she wanted him to take the decision from her. He kept doing that, repeatedly, until finally they parted after a number more kisses when he grabbed her. He tried not to throw her down on the bed though that was impossible and he was quick to follow her, ramming as hard as he possibly could inside of her. With her rough cry and his groan he was distracted from moving until finally he was starting to do so. "I'm going to fucking worship you Kate," he swore to her, his voice rough as he spoke.

Holding onto Castle, clutching at him, Beckett wanted to tell him that he didn't have to do that but by the way he was taking her she knew he wasn't going to stop. But after a while she couldn't really protest as it was filling her with joy, the sensation of them back together and rough enough to make her fear she was going to reach her edge too soon. She was surprised when he didn't stop even though she knew he could tell and she asked him in a whisper why he was pushing them both.

Castle didn't answer; though he'd heard the question; and instead proceeded to do everything he could to let their lovemaking last for as long as he could. He withdrew from her more than once, kissing over her body and caressing her before he reentered her and repeated that for as long as he could until he could see Beckett was growing fatigued. He loved seeing her as she looked at that moment and told her so, some strands of hair sticking to her cheeks and her body red in places from his mouth and hands. When she just begged him to stop he kissed her and then told her as her legs wrapped tightly around him, heels beating against his ass, "Come for me my love… I can feel you… can't take it anymore… _Kate_."

The pitch of his voice saying her name seemed to be the last thing that Beckett needed and there was little she could do to control her body as her back arched. Her orgasm released a flood of sensations that left her literally dizzy trying to keep herself from being overwhelmed by ecstasy that felt insanely pure. But it was difficult to do, especially when she felt Castle joining her shortly after she had begun. She was crying out his name repeatedly as his voice saying hers mingled with it and she let herself become completely lost in him as he didn't seem to stop at all as time kept going.

Working as hard as he could Castle did everything he could to push his wife until she broke against him. He didn't bother to even try to put much distance between their climaxes, instead allowed her to pull him with her as they were calling to one another again. Time lost to him he was content to ride out the bliss she brought him until finally he slumped against her body, breathing hard but feeling the pleasure thrumming through him as she stroked the back of his head.

When she felt her husband raising his head Beckett smiled and then said, "Again love." She was pleased when he didn't even look shocked at that comment before he was nearly lunging against her though they were still joined together and their kiss took away her thoughts as she gave herself to him while they moved again.

* * *

The scream from his nightmare transferred to the scream of the wind outside as Castle came out of his sleep close to dawn. He was sitting up and he looked around himself to make sure he wasn't in his dream still. But when turned his head to the right he could see that his wife was there and he breathed out in relief. His nightmare had involved when she had been shot at Montgomery's funeral but unlike other instances when he'd dreamt of it there was more than just simple voices and sounds as it had been when he'd first begun having it. Shaking his head of the blood that seemed to have taken over everything in sight there he pulled himself out of bed before went over to the window to watch the snow blowing.

He tried to remind himself of how he and Beckett had been that night before they'd finally forced themselves to sleep but it didn't help. His mind kept going back to the nightmare, how it had not taken place at the cemetery as it had in real life but instead at Alton's home. Sighing under his breath as he reminded himself that she had been fine and covered by both Brad and Wade he nearly jumped a mile in the air when he heard her voice behind him.

"Rick?" Beckett said, watching him turn rapidly to her. "Which one?" she said, knowing he'd had a nightmare from the posture of his body.

At first Castle was tempted to say he had just woken up, then that he couldn't remember what the nightmare was about. But the way he could see she was looking at him made him give up and he said, "When you were shot but… it was at Alton's." When she opened her mouth to speak he rushed to tell her, "I know that you were covered and protected with the vest but I can't help… wanting to protect you. And I hate not being able to do so."

Studying him for a moment Beckett then held out her hand to him until he walked over to her and once he was back in the bed she hugged him tightly, pressing her cheek against his. " _We all have that instinct_ ," she whispered gently, stroking the back of his head lovingly. " _But it worries you so much more to protect me_."

" _Because you're my soul mate; the love of my life_ ," Castle told her firmly, holding her tightly. " _And because I don't want to lose you I… almost did back when_ Dunn…" he began.  
" _I know and I nearly lost you back at_ Michipicoten, _so I know how you feel_ ," Beckett replied, pulling back to cup his face with her hands. She looked into his eyes and then smiled a little saying, " _But thank you for wanting to do that for me_."

" _And vice versa_ ," Castle replied. He shared a kiss with her then before they slowly parted and he stared at her as she ran her thumb gently over his lower lip. "I love you Kate," he told her seriously. " _I adore you_."

Smiling at his reverting to Irish Beckett brushed her lips to his and said, "I love you too Rick. _And I adore you though I don't get as many chances to do that_."

"Another time," Castle replied though he felt his heart speeding up at her words. He was tempted but he could tell she was trying not to shiver and he kissed her one last time before he helped her lay down.

"Night," Beckett said, feeling the way her husband was pulling the covers around them securely.

"Goodnight love," Castle said, though dawn was lightening up the room just slightly, even with the storm. He wasn't surprised when he felt Beckett very shortly relaxing in his arms and he pressed his lips to her forehead. He was soon able to forget about his nightmare with her pressed close to him and he nodded off to find his sleep with her. That time his dreams were far more pleasant and the short time left he had with them were a relief as they were of Beckett drawing him away from the violence of his nightmares so they could slake the ubiquitous desire burning between them.


	14. Each Day As It Goes

Genre: Drama, Crime, Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: Great getting the feedback I did for the last chapter so will get to my thank yous for them now! TORONTOSUN (I was glad to see you noticed that Beckett can still push Castle's buttons while they were playing with the girls. I figure that wouldn't stop at all, lol, even after they got married. And great you like how Alexis balances things out being there. I was really pleased to see you thought the love scenes in the last chapter were the strongest yet, I do try to improve on them so was nice to read that in your review!), Guest (Very happy that you thought the last chapter was fantastic. And great that you still think this series is amazing and again you're very welcome for sharing!) and vetgirlmx (It was nice to read you thought the last chapter was very nice first off. And I wasn't surprised to see you were glad that Castle and Beckett made it home before the storm, couldn't really have them out in it with the girls worrying. Yeah, when I wrote her talking in Eliza's class about college I figured they'd want to do to the same with Julia, let the kids know what they can expect there from someone actually attending. And I had the same reaction that you did about Julia in this chapter concerning the blizzard. It has been a while since Julia's been afraid of them so I wanted to show her slightly less, also because she's trying to keep her little sister from getting scared. I'm not surprised that you were relieved that Alexis was going to return to the US after college. I couldn't really have her stay over in England, didn't work out in my head. And I'm glad you like the idea of Louis coming back with her, I'd hoped readers would think that. Not surprised also that you want to know what they do in the morning and now you can find out here!). Thanks so much for the reviews, loved reading them and am very grateful that you all wrote them out and sent them to me!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _If You Believe_ written by George Harrison and Gary Wright, from George's eponymous album.

Each Day As It Goes

Watching her husband closely as he slept Beckett finally ran her fingers across his jaw before gently caressing his lower lip with her thumb. She couldn't help smiling when his nose slightly wrinkled in response to that before his eyes slowly opened.

Turning his head to the side Castle saw what it was that had been touching his face and he sighed saying, "Are we late?"

"We don't really have anywhere we need to be," Beckett said.

A little startled at that Castle turned his head and saw that the blizzard was still going on outside though it was a little lighter. When he lay on his back fully again he slightly groaned before saying, "Why don't you sleep more?"

"I'm awake," Beckett replied easily. "So are you."

In the middle of rubbing his eye at that moment Castle froze and the realized that he hadn't been imagining things. "I can't control my dreams," he said to her as fast as he could.

"No but I'm glad that at least you weren't having another nightmare," Beckett told him seriously. She leaned down and brushed her lips against his before he was suddenly turning her around so she was on her back. "You-" was all she had time to say in reply to that before he was kissing her fervently. Since she'd been awake longer than he had been she was easily able to respond to him and as soon as she had she was carefully shifting, trying not to get his attention while she was doing so.

Castle had no idea what Beckett was doing until he realized that between their lower bodies it felt incredibly warm though they were dressed after their intimacy the night before. When he pulled away from their many kisses he looked down and as he'd felt she'd spread her legs he felt them wrapping around his own. Looking back up to her he said, "How early is it?"

"More than enough for us," Beckett replied, biting her lower lip. When her husband kissed her hard at that she moaned in pleasure, wrapping her arms tightly around him before he pulled away.

Castle studied her for a moment before he got off of her and then pulled her off of the bed with him before they headed into the bathroom. He closed the door behind him for added warmth; as it was still chilly; before he saw that she was going over to the shower. "Not that," he quickly said to her, reaching over and grabbing her hand before he pulled her to the bathtub.

"I don't know if we have _that_ much time," Beckett said. When Castle looked slightly unsure for a moment she brushed her lips to his and told him, "But I can check."

Watching her leave Castle turned his attention then to the tub where he turned on the water, getting it as hot as he knew they would be able to stand. "You still have your alarm set?" he asked as he heard Beckett closing the door behind her.

"I moved it up a little," she told him, smiling when his head whipped over to look at her. "We have the time, they're obviously still asleep."

"That and you know Alexis will take care of them," Castle replied as he then looked at the water and turned it off.

"The thought crossed my mind," Beckett replied with a smile as she set her phone down on the counter between their sinks. "By the way reception's still out."

"I figured," Castle said as he stood up. "But this isn't going to last too much longer. Now…"

Beckett watched him walk up to her before she reached out to him so he took her hand, looking startled as he did so. "Like I said, we have time," she explained easily to him.

"Right," Castle said with a smile as he knew she'd changed the time on her alarm for them to have that time. "But the water is going to get cold."

"Anything to get my clothes off," Beckett then said in mock annoyance, muttering under her breath. But she allowed her husband to grab her before she raised her arms as he pulled off her blue top, watching him toss it to the counter. "Try not to cover my phone," she told him teasingly as she assisted him with her pants.

"I can't make any guarantees," Castle replied before he allowed her to finish by taking off her panties. He tried to lead her over to the tub so she could get in first but he wasn't taken aback when she wouldn't let him move her. "Alright," he said with a sigh as she then reached for the bottom of his shirt.

Getting the rest of his pajamas off of him Beckett smirked a little as they glanced in between them before she said, "You know you can't really see me."

"I know, which is why we really should get into the water," Castle replied. He wasn't surprised when she didn't move at that so he did instead and climbed into the tub before he took her hand to help her in.

At first Beckett was going to turn around and sit back against him but when her husband held her by the hips she studied him and said, "You want to wait until we need to clean up?" her tone of voice teasing.

"No I just want you," Castle replied before he pulled her to him so their lips soon met. He felt her groan against him and then proceeded to stroke her hair gently before she moved away from him abruptly. He was startled to see the expression on her face and said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Beckett said simply before she leaned over and kissed him frantically on his cheek. She trailed in an arc down to his jaw until she reached up and cupped his face before they were kissing again. "Do you remember," she began when they parted momentarily for air. They met again and she couldn't speak, waiting until they needed to breathe again before they parted and she continued with, "My saying I didn't have much of a chance to worship you?"

"You… you want to do that right now?" Castle asked, startled.

"Mmm-hmm," Beckett said.

"But…" Castle began.

Beckett shook her head and said, "You had your chance… many of them. I think it's my turn."

Looking at her, above him slightly since she was on her knees, Castle was suddenly breathless with anticipation and he nodded eagerly before she laughed. The way she smiled doing that made his heart race wildly and he said, "Kiss me before you start?"

Having seen from the look in his eyes what he was thinking Beckett smiled again before she leaned down and kissed him tenderly on the lips. There was little shock to her when he made it deeper quickly and while they were busy with that she began, reaching up to start caressing his cheeks gently.

Castle's breathing was rough when he and Beckett had parted and it remained that way as he stared at her intently. She wasn't meeting his eyes, instead focusing on what she was doing as she leaned down at that point to kiss around his neck. Feeling her lips against his pulse he shuddered and said, "I should let you do this more often."

Smiling for a brief moment at that Beckett didn't reply as she continued until she reached the junction of his neck and shoulder. When she bit down on it slightly she felt him jump in response to that before she made him lean against the back of the tub. Smiling widely at him she kissed him briefly before she then reached for his chest, stroking it gently as he groaned and then closed his eyes. She eventually leaned down, kissing around until she flicked her tongue against both his nipples quickly and visibly; wanting him to be able to see that since he was watching.

Swearing heavily in Irish Castle ran his hand over her hair before pulling her up to him so they could kiss deeply. "I love you," he said after she'd moved back to look at him. "Also I can't help it."

"Don't worry," Beckett replied, giving him a brief peck on the lips. "There's not much I can do unless I go under the water or have you get out of it. I don't think you'd want me to do either."

"Touching is fine," Castle replied seriously before he stroked her hair again. "Can I…?"

Beckett nodded her head, feeling the excitement building within her as he looked pleased at that, and then moved to flip her around below him so she was lying against the back of the tub. "I think-" was all she had time to say before they were kissing to her slight shock.

Pressing his body to hers Castle tried not to shudder so hard that he was pulling away from her and just managed to do that. When they parted with basically an explosion of breath he said, "You… what do you want me to do?" There wasn't too much surprise to him when she kissed him on the lips very simply and he moved carefully to take her hand with his.

Watching her husband with bated breath as he pressed kisses along the tips of her fingers Beckett was quick to work with him as he led her hand underneath the water. They moved together until he was just barely inside of her and she then wrapped her arms around him, watching him closely as he slid inside of her slowly. She tried to keep her eyes open to keep doing so as he began to make love to her. But it was too difficult and she finally had to close them as the pleasure was quick to flood her. She could feel his body sliding along her own and she moaned deeply to let him know she was greatly enjoying him. As his lips rained down over her shoulders she could tell that he was trying to say the same to her and she placed her hand on the back of his head to lead him to her lips so they could kiss deeply. She flicked her tongue out against his before leading him back inside of her mouth and they tangled together roughly as she wrapped her legs around his waist before they were parting.

Castle was panting and almost groaning at the same time as he pressed his forehead to hers and he mumbled a few words; not sure what he was saying; only wanting to feel their lips brushing together. After a while he moved away from her and then pulled her up as he got on his knees. With her legs still around his waist he needed to move which he luckily could still do and he proceeded to, going slow as he wanted to keep with what she wanted. But it was no less enjoyable, feeling her deliberately with each thrust that he made and grunting slightly as she gave a little jerking motion against him. They were kissing again but after a few of those he was watching her leaning back enough so there was a space in between them. Studying her eyes he couldn't help leaning over and kissing her hard before he nearly raced in leaning his head down to her breasts. With one hand he then started to caress them at the same time he was kissing them, nearly stopping his movements. He thought that his wife might object but when she did nothing, only encouraged him vocally with her gasps and cries of his name, he decided he should continue.

Beckett nearly bit into her lower lip when she could see her husband licking at her right breast, all around her nipple before taking that itself. He went back and forth between the two; making her wonder if they'd have a good deal of time to relax in the water as she could feel herself nearing the edge already. She nearly lost all control as he began to suckle at her lovingly and her fingers that were on his shoulders dug into the skin. She was startled when he stopped suddenly and said, "That was too much…"

"I know," Castle said, smiling for a moment as Beckett leaned down to brush her lips along his ear. He grunted when she then bit at the shell of it and said, "I want to keep things a little calmer…"

"You're not alone," Beckett replied, pulling away so she could look him in the eye. "We tend to do to that too many times."

"I don't see a problem with it though," Castle said, looking up at her.

"Neither do I," Beckett agreed. "I think we need to try though, it'll be different."

Castle's lips quirked up in a smile at the idea of them making love slowly being different but it was true. Their desire was usually repressed and they would need to express it far more roughly than normal. He kissed her deeply then and felt her moving so her knees were on the bottom of the tub, racing a little to try and meet her which he was able to soon do. He could almost forget where they were at that moment but his attention was drawn away by his wife grabbing at him and making him tilt his head back so they could kiss.

Unsure of how long they had been moving after that moment Beckett was caught up in their slightly frenetic kisses and caresses that were a little rougher than their bodies were moving. Everything was very quickly working to overwhelm her, their rhythm together, the very slight friction they created and what they were doing while moving in unison were all working hard on her. She was breathing roughly so their kisses were far shorter and she managed to breathe out an apology to him. Hearing his assurance that it was alright she turned her head and then kissed him deeply before they parted and she stared into his eyes. "I…" she gasped right when he grasped her hips firmly before angling her down enough so he was bringing her down firmly against her clit. She cried out as she froze for a brief second and started to call his name as everything in her seemed to explode. The ecstasy rippled up and down her form and she clung to Castle, only hoping he'd soon find his own pleasure as hers felt as if it was too much to have alone. But a second later he was following her and their lips were meeting as they moved harder together in the relief and delight in their release.

Unsure of how long he was moving with her Castle was aware of his wife stopping as she soon seemed to slump in his arms. He lasted a bit longer than her but finally stopped before he tried not to fall back in the water. "That… I wasn't planning on it but thank you," he said.

"You seem to think you're the only one that can have erotic dreams," Beckett said to him teasingly. She smiled when he pulled away from her with wide eyes and she said, "Let me go."

Though Castle wanted to ask her about that he did as she said and sat back; already knowing that was what she wanted. When she was sitting in front of him he held her to him with his arm across her stomach, kissing her shoulder before saying, "So they were intense."

Beckett couldn't help smile at that and she moved away from him to turn to face him, about to speak when he suddenly beat her to it unexpectedly.

"Again?" Castle asked. He laughed briefly when she splashed him in the face and he said, "More water?"

"I'm glad I told you that before you started running it," Beckett told him as she moved out of his way. "And yes they were intense, are yours ever not?"

"I am so glad that I told my designer I needed a way bigger tub than I had before," Castle said as he turned on the water to fill it the rest of the way. He glanced back at his wife as she pinched his back and said, "When I'm finished."

Beckett rolled her eyes at that but the second that he was finished she rushed up to him as he grabbed at her and kissed him before he could do so. "So that's a no to my question?" she asked when they'd finally parted.

"It is, so the fact we didn't just go crazy and let the water go where it wanted is a testament to my control," Castle said. When she looked at him he said, "Because it was close."

Shaking her head as she leaned over to him and kissed him, Beckett waited until they were soon parting before she told him, "I think we might need to hurry a little."

Glancing over at the clock that was against the mirror between their sinks Castle paused and then said, "I don't know what time you set the alarm at."

Going to him Beckett kissed the back of his shoulder before she looked at the time and said, "We have twenty minutes until the alarm goes off."

"And after?" Castle asked her.

"Whatever we want to do," Beckett said with a smile. She let her husband take her in his arms then but was surprised when he didn't try to kiss her. "You've had enough?"

"No," Castle replied easily before he moved to lean against the back of the tub with her on his lap. They sat together in silence, occasionally kissing and caressing one another, before he shook himself and then helped her wash off her body. While she was doing the same to him he said, "I forgot we still have a case."

"Not a surprise," Beckett said seriously. She then looked up at him and smiled as he was just staring at her before saying, "It's hard to recall but…" She paused there to look out the window they were right up against in the tub and when she saw the swirling white outside said, "I think we should just focus on the girls like we were doing last night."

"Now that we've taken care of ourselves?" Castle asked. At her nod he was quick to rinse off her back before he leaned over, kissing her gently. He would have stayed there for a while if the alarm on her phone hadn't suddenly started to ring, jolting them apart.

Beckett brushed her lips across her husband's before she let him go to watch him get out of the tub before she stood once he had her towel. "Rick," she said as he grabbed her, pulling her against him once the towel was wrapped around her.

"I'm getting you dry," Castle told her seriously. When she pushed a little at him he couldn't help laugh and then began to actually dry her off until he let her grab his towel. Once she'd finished he then followed her out to their closet so they could dress before he got an idea and took her clothes as she took them to the chez.

"You…" Beckett began to say before he was pulling her out to the bed. As he turned to her she placed her hand on his chest and told him, "Get your clothes."

"I can get you dressed first," Castle said. When she just stared at him he said, "Right," before he left her to pick his outfit.

When Castle came back to her Beckett smiled and told him, "Was your towel going to stay on or not?"

"I don't know, I would have left that up to you," he replied. When she kissed him he then looked at her saying, "You want me to get dressed on my own."

"I think you can handle it," Beckett replied before she squeezed his arm gently. After they had begun to dress she said, "I can see you out of the corner of my eye."

"Which you can't blame me for," Castle said easily. He looked at her and then leaned over; kissing her shoulder that was still exposed then before he finished buttoning his shirt. "So now we know they're not going to school today," he told her as they went back into the bathroom. "What's your plan? At least until we get a chance to go."

"You mean what we've planned," Beckett replied as she ran her brush through her hair. She was surprised when in the mirror she saw that Castle was walking over to her and she gave him her brush saying, "Really?"

" _I've done this for you before_ ," Castle said easily before he began to brush her hair.

Beckett smiled at his use of Irish before she said, "Not for a while. And you realize it's not necessary, you've already been sated."

"For the time being," Castle replied before he handed the brush back to her.

"Pervert," Beckett told him before she set aside her brush and then leaned over, kissing him briefly. Since he was finished she glanced at him to see that he was staying next to her, leaning against the counter before she turned her attention to her makeup.

Castle remained quiet for a while, just watching her, before he then said, "You know-"

"You'd watch me all the time if you could," Beckett said.

"Not all the time," Castle was quick to say. "But once in a while."

Cupping his cheek Beckett then brought him out into the bedroom before they left, going down the hall to Julia's room. "Does this surprise you?" she asked when they found the bed empty.

"Not in the slightest," Castle said, shaking his head before he turned around first and led her to Alexis' room. "Hey," he told his daughter, seeing she was awake and sitting up in bed with her sisters next to her.

"They weren't scared," Alexis said, smiling as she looked down at her sisters sleeping. "I guess they just wanted to sleep over."

"That's fine," Beckett told her. "At least they slept but… when did they come over?"

"Around… four I think," Alexis said. "The blizzard picked up a little then, you didn't hear it?"

"No… maybe it was stronger on this side," Castle replied. "Good morning."

Looking at the girls when he said that Beckett saw that Julia was waking up and she smiled, waving at her telling her, "So you had a double sleepover."

Alexis got out of the bed and said, "You won't have school today."

Julia's gaze went to the window; though it wasn't open; and she said, "Still?"

"Still," Castle replied as the little girl sat up.

"Hi Mommy, Daddy," Eliza said as she had woken up while they were talking.

"Morning sweetie," Beckett said, stepping closer to the bed to kiss Julia as she was at the edge of it to get off. "Ready for breakfast?"

"Are the lights on?" Eliza then said.

"Not yet but remember we don't need them for it," Castle said as he then picked her up.

"Come on, let's get you two dressed and ready for the day so-" Beckett started to say.

"We can play!" Eliza cried out.

With that everyone started to laugh and they split up, Castle carrying Eliza to her room, Alexis staying where she was to change and Beckett led Julia across the hall to the little girl's room.

"It's nice not to have to wear a uniform today," Julia was saying to her mother as she was looking at her shirts in her closet.

"That one?" Beckett asked when her oldest stopped. She took it down for Julia and led the way back to her bed where Macca was sitting, waiting for them. She sat on the edge next to the dog and said, "Your daddy says this storm isn't going to last much longer."

"No?" Julia said as she was taking off her pajama shirt. "Does that mean we have to go to school?"

"It's unlikely, by the time it does stop and they plow the streets it'll be too late to bother," Beckett said. She saw that her daughter looked a little troubled after she'd put on her long sleeved shirt and she pulled her over to her asking, "What's wrong?"

Julia almost wasn't going to answer before she looked at her mother and saw the slight smile on her face. She sighed and then wrapped her arms around her neck saying, "I don't like wearing a uniform."

"I know," Beckett said. When the little girl jerked back to look at her in surprise she smiled slightly and told her, "You didn't think I'd notice? I'm your mother Julia, I can tell when you look at your shirts you wish you could wear them more."

"Did you have to wear a uniform?" Julia asked.

"No," Beckett replied, letting her go so she could finish changing. "I went to public schools."

"Why?" Julia said.

"I'm not really sure," Beckett said slowly. She had no clue why her parents had sent her to public schools, it wasn't because they couldn't afford private academies but she had always surmised because they had thought she wouldn't quite fit in with the ultra rich that went to the ones nearest her home when she was young. Shaking her head she then said, "Do you mind?"

"No, I always wore a uniform," Julia replied, shrugging her shoulders. "And you and Daddy say it's a good school. And Mari's there."

Beckett smiled again at that and said, "That's the most important reason of course." When her daughter hugged her tightly again; finished dressing; she embraced her back saying, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know Mommy," Julia said worriedly. "Something is… wrong."

"It's the blizzard," Beckett told her gently, pulling back and running her hand over her hair. "It makes you unsettled; they've always done that though you have gotten better since you were little. Go get your brush okay?"

Nodding Julia went to her bathroom to grab it, thinking on the way of the fact that it was not the storm that she was barely noticing. But since she couldn't put her apprehension into words there was no way to describe it to make her mother believe she needed to be careful. Shaking her head she went back to her bed and sat next to Beckett before she then started to brush her hair.

Beckett was a little concerned Julia was so quiet after that but she didn't say anything until she had finished and she made the little girl turn to her. "You know we'll be careful; if we do go in to work at all today," she said reassuringly once they were facing one another.

"I know," Julia replied. "But I still get scared," she said in a whisper.

Pulling her over to her Beckett embraced her and said, "There's nothing to be scared of. Remember I was trained to be a cop and even though I'm not anymore I still recall what I was taught. I know how to protect myself… and your daddy."

Julia smiled a little and then said, "I'm glad you do that for him."

"Speaking of him," Beckett said when she was interrupted from her reply by a knock on the door. "Go ahead and open it," she told her daughter.

Rushing to the door Julia flung it open and said, "Were you spying?" to her father on the other side.

"It's literally soundproof, so that would be silly if I tried," Castle said. He smiled when she then hugged him tightly and he said, "Alexis took Eliza downstairs… to make breakfast."

"She can make oatmeal," Julia said, looking over at her mother.

"She can," Beckett agreed. "But we should still join them."

Right when she stood up from the bed to join Castle and Julia there was a clicking noise that made all of them turn to the alarm clock on the little girl's bed.

"Oh… wait how did they do that?" Castle said when he saw the red twelve flashing.

"The storm is easing up," Beckett said, opening the blinds. "Slightly."

"Is it still a blizzard?" Julia asked them.

Pausing then to listen Beckett shook her head and said, "It sounds like it's just snow at this point."

"So you need to go?" Julia said, looking at them both.

"Not until we get a call from Brad," Castle replied, looking at his phone then. He shook his head saying, "That might be a while longer, so let's go."

When Julia took her hand Beckett squeezed it gently and smiled down at her daughter. The motion made her suddenly remember in vivid detail one of her earliest memories of being the little girl's mother. She had no clue why she recalled when she'd first taken her to Coney Island as that had been nearly summer. But as they headed down the stairs she mentally shrugged her confusion off and said as the memory was still strong in her mind, "Do you know what I'm remembering right now?" When Julia shook her head once they reached the bottom of the stairs she said, "The first time you saw Coney Island."

"Why did you think of that?" Julia asked.

Studying his wife Castle knew why she had but instead said to their daughter, "I think it's because it was warm for you then."

Laughing softly Julia nodded and said, "Yeah it was. I wish we could go again soon."

"When it's warm," Beckett said. She paused at the parlor as Julia went ahead of her and Castle, turning to him when they were alone.

"She's worried about us," Castle explained as soon as she was looking at him. "You're remembering when she didn't really do that. Your trip there definitely was one those times."

"That and it was a fun memory," Beckett said, smiling. She let her husband take her hand to lead her to the kitchen where their daughters were. Knowing that he was right about the reason why she had recalled that she couldn't help remember walking up to some of the rides with Julia in her arms the first time her daughter had ever seen them.

* * *

 _"That's a ride?" the little girl asked her eyes wide open at the sight of the roller coaster._

 _"It will be," Beckett replied with a smile. "They're still working on it."_

 _"Oh… do I have to go after they finish?" Julia then said as her mother continued on to the other rides._

 _"No you'll be too little still," Beckett said reassuringly. "There are other rides though we can go on if you want to."_

 _"I'm not small?" Julia asked. When her mother shook her head she smiled and said, "Kay."_

 _Since they'd looked at all the other rides Beckett carried her to the section with the rides for kids and set her down there. She couldn't help smiling at the way her daughter was looking around the area and she said, "We can go on two rides today, just to get you started before we have lunch."_

 _"Really?" Julia asked as she then looked at her. When her mother nodded she said, "Can we see them first?"_

 _"Of course," Beckett said, walking her over to the rides she could go on. She saved the carousel for last, thinking that Julia might have an interest in horses as she herself did._

 _"This one Mommy!" Julia cried in excitement. "Please, I want to go on the horsies!"_

 _"Okay," Beckett said, calming her down as they went to the entrance. She'd already bought credits for them to use so they were soon walking around as the little girl looked at each horse very closely before stopping in front of one that was black._

 _"That one Mommy," Julia said, smiling widely up at her. She hurried to step up onto the carousel before she was being lifted onto the horse. "What is that Mommy?" she asked as her mother put something around her waist._

 _"It's to keep you on your horse," Beckett replied, kissing her cheek when she was finished._

 _"Are you gonna ride a horsie?" Julia asked as she held onto the post in front of her._

 _"I'll stay here with you," Beckett replied. As the carousel began she got her phone out of her pocket and smiled as she took her first picture since Julia was crying out in surprise as the horse began to rise. She took a few more pictures as her daughter turned to her and was beaming in her excitement before she then put it back into her pocket. She put her hand on Julia's back and stayed like that until the ride was slowing down. When it was finished she wasn't surprised when she resisted her trying to get the little girl off of the horse. "Come on, it's time for other people to go on," she told her firmly._

 _"I wanna go again Mommy," Julia said, wrapping her arm around her neck._

 _"Another time sweetie," Beckett said. "For now what other ride do you want to try?"_

 _"The boats," Julia immediately replied._

 _"Are you sure?" Beckett asked in surprise. When her daughter nodded she then led the way back to that ride and told her, "I need to ride with you."_

 _"Good," Julia said firmly. She giggled when her mother smiled and then hugged her as tightly as she could before they were next to get on._

 _Beckett had to wonder; as they were riding; what her boyfriend would say if he saw her on the boat going around in a circle as Julia played with the controls. But eventually her mind turned to her daughter as she teased her about going too fast or too high. When the ride slowed down she couldn't help laugh softly as Julia groaned in disappointment and she kissed her temple before she was climbing out and reaching back for Julia._

 _"Thank you Mommy," the little girl said. "Now what?"_

 _"Now we stop for lunch," Beckett said. "I'm taking you to a place where your grandmama and grandpapa took me whenever we came here."_

 _"What do you eat there Mommy?" Julia asked eagerly._

 _"Hot dogs," Beckett said. She couldn't help kiss her daughter's cheek as she looked eager at that and then walked down the street until she'd reached Nathan's. "All of our family have been coming here," she said as she let Julia look around the building. "Since it first opened."_

 _"How long?" Julia asked._

 _"Since 1916, that's almost a hundred years," Beckett replied._

 _"Wow… they have good food," Julia said firmly, nodding her head._

 _"They do, come on," Beckett said though she had been carrying the little girl the entire time. She ordered for them and sitting outside at a table she said, "Your grandpapa was a little jealous of us today."_

 _"He was?" Julia asked shyly, a little unsure still of her grandfather. But she knew that he was Beckett's father; and of course her own grandfather; so she was trying to forget that she was afraid of him though it was hard sometimes when he came to their home._

 _"He loves this place and Coney Island," Beckett replied. "When he and your grandmama had their second date it was here."_

 _"Oh… a long time ago?" Julia asked._

 _"Not as long as this has been here," Beckett said, knowing what the girl was asking. "But before I was born. Do you like it?" she then asked as they'd been eating for a while._

 _"Yeah I will tell Grandpapa I liked it," Julia said._

 _"Here," Beckett said, smiling as she wiped clean her mouth. "Now you're a real New Yorker."_

 _"Me?" Julia asked shyly._

 _"Mmm-hmm, that was my grandfather that said that," Beckett replied. "When he brought me here for the first time when I was your age."_

 _Julia giggled, tickled at the idea of her mother so little, and said, "I'm glad he did. And that you brought me here Mommy."_

 _"You're very welcome sweetie," Beckett said, leaning over to share a kiss with her before they went back to their meal._

 _As soon as they had finished and Julia had walked with her mother over to the trash she asked quickly, "Now what Mommy?"_

 _"Want to play some games?" Beckett asked. When her daughter gasped and then nodded her head rapidly, she smiled and picked her up to carry her back to the park and to the arcade. Inside she used almost all of the rest of the credits on her card for them to play games before they went outside to the games there. At the very last game they played; where Julia won a small stuffed swan; she asked her daughter, "What are you going to do with that?"_

 _"For my bed," Julia replied. "I wanna call her Rosie."_

 _"Why that name?" Beckett said, taking her by the hand._

 _"Because roses are pretty," Julia said simply. "And she is pretty." She smiled at the swan before she looked up at her mother and said, "Like you Mommy."_

 _"Thank you sweetie, so are you," Beckett said, squeezing her hand very gently. She watched as Julia looked around them and said, "Want to see the beach?"_

 _"Oh! Yes please Mommy," Julia said in excitement as she looked ahead of them and saw the sand. She had to give her mother the swan to put away in the bag she had brought with them, watching Beckett take out her hat. "Do I have to?"_

 _"The sun is out sweetie," Beckett replied, putting on her sunglasses before they stepped down and walked towards the water. When they were close she had Julia stop so she could spread out a beach towel she'd brought along, leaving the bag as it only had Julia's toy at that point. She walked with her daughter back down to the breaking waves, watching the little girl closely as she knew it was the first time she'd ever seen the ocean._

 _"Wow…" Julia breathed. "Why is there so much water?"_

 _"This is the ocean; remember I showed you the map?" Beckett asked. "This is the Atlantic Ocean." She turned to their left a little and pointing ahead told her, "Over the water is England, where The Beatles are from."_

 _"It's far huh?" Julia said, peering in that direction._

 _"You need to take a boat or plane," Beckett replied. "And also that's where our families came from a very long time ago."_

 _"On boats?" Julia guessed._

 _"On boats," Beckett answered, nodding her head as she smiled._

 _"Wow," Julia repeated. She smiled widely and then said, "Can we go in?"_

 _"We can wade," Beckett said, taking her back to the towel._

 _"What's that mean?" Julia asked._

 _"You dip your feet in the water," Beckett replied as she was taking off her daughter's shoes. She took off her own, easily done since she had forgone boots that day in anticipation of their trip. Going back to the water they went into it so it was covering the tops of their feet and she watched with a smile as Julia wriggled her toes. "Stand there okay?" she told her._

 _"Why?" Julia asked, not looking up at her. When her mother didn't answer she glanced up and then giggled as her mother was holding up her camera. She spread out her arms and waved as Beckett took some pictures before going back to her. "Are you gonna show Grandpapa?"_

 _"And Castle, Martha, Alexis and Lanie if you don't mind," Beckett replied._

 _"Will they want to see it?" Julia said shyly as she watched her mother sending it._

 _"They will," Beckett told her before she got an idea. "Come here sweetie," she said, holding her hand out to her. She took her daughter back to their towel and once she was sitting on it; Julia on her lap; she held up the camera to take a selfie of them both with the ocean in the background. "That one I'll definitely send to them," she told her._

 _"Will you send it to them too?" Julia asked._

 _Looking up Beckett said in slight confusion, "Them?"_

 _"E-Esposito and…" Julia started to say before trailing off._

 _"Ryan? I think so, I don't know if they'll want to see it but they might appreciate that I included them," Beckett said, sending the picture to the two men together. "Okay, so now sweetie want to take a walk and see what we can find?" she asked._

 _"Yes!" Julia said eagerly as her mother had told her about how they could see shells on the sand. She jumped up and once her mother was standing with her they began to walk to the east. She kept her eyes on the sand and looked over until she saw a white shell. "Here!" she cried happily._

 _"Pretty," Beckett told her. She held out the bag she'd brought for that purpose and then picked up a darker shell with some pink streaks in it, letting Julia look it over. After that they began to look more in earnest until she stopped the little girl as they had more than enough for the bowl she had in mind._

 _"And you will get sand right?" Julia asked._

 _"I will," Beckett said. "Near our towel, for now let's go back. You can run ahead of me but stay where I can see you."_

 _"Kay," Julia said eagerly. She didn't exactly run in front of her mother, more skipped through the water that was cool to her feet. When she reached the towel she helped her mother gather sand into another bag before Beckett packed everything up to go. "Mommy," she said once they were walking back to the amusement park. "I saw something I wanna see."_

 _"Do you remember where it was?" Beckett asked._

 _"By the carousel," Julia said, nodding her head._

 _"Alright," Beckett said in agreement. When they'd gotten back to solid ground she took them to the carousel before Julia took over. "That?" she asked._

 _"Yeah, what is it?" Julia said._

 _"A photo booth," Beckett explained, smiling as she pulled the little girl over to it. "You go inside and take four pictures really fast. Do you want to take them?" She wasn't surprised when her daughter nodded her head rapidly and took her inside. Setting Julia on her lap she said, "Look at this and we'll make funny faces before we smile okay?"_

 _"Kay," Julia replied, giggling in nervous excitement before her mother put money into the slot to pay. They did as she had said, making funny faces before they smiled normally and the last picture she felt her mother kissing her temple. When they were outside she was surprised to soon see the pictures and she looked at them with Beckett. Giggling she said, "We look silly."_

 _"I know," Beckett said, loving the pictures immediately as her daughter looked like any normal four year old in them. "I'm going to make a copy so I can take it to work."_

 _"And put it on your desk?" Julia asked. When her mother nodded she said, "Can I have the others?"_

 _"Of course," Beckett said. "Now, should we go home?"_

 _"You said we can have dessert Mommy," Julia said, pretending to be stern. She then squealed in laughter as her mother picked her up and she wrapped her arms around her as they were soon making their way over to the gelato shop she'd noticed on the way to the park._

 _Sitting outside a little bit later with a cup of the ice cream for them both Beckett said, "How did you like it today sweetie?"_

 _Finishing the mix of raspberry and mint gelato she'd eaten, Julia said, "I loved it Mommy. It was sooo fun. Can Alexis come with us next time?"_

 _Smiling at that Beckett said, "Maybe, she's a little busy right now because of school but we'll see when summer's here."_

 _"But what about my school?" Julia then asked. "How come I'm not there?"_

 _"Well, we needed to take a little break from everything," Beckett told her gently, feeding her another spoonful. "Next year you'll be going okay?"_

 _"Kay," Julia said before she sighed._

 _"Tired?" Beckett asked. When her daughter nodded she then said teasingly, "Then should I finish this first?"_

 _"No," Julia said firmly, frowning at her momentarily before she started to giggle. She ate more of the gelato before seeing her mother take some and she said, "Will Castle come too?"_

 _"He might," Beckett said. "Do you mind if I invite him the next time we come?"_

 _Shrugging Julia then looked over at the roller coaster that was still being constructed and said, "Will he go on that?"_

 _"I don't think it's going to be open in time but he would," Beckett replied. When her daughter looked at her she smiled and said, "If he wanted me to I would go."_

 _Julia nodded and then ate the last bit of gelato in the cup that her mother fed her before she then stood as she set her down. Smiling at her when she picked her up she asked, "Now what do we do?"_

 _"We go home," Beckett said. "And rest because it was a very, very busy day." She smiled when Julia didn't protest that as she felt her leaning against her and she then kissed her forehead before she went to the street, hailing a cab to head back into Manhattan. She felt pleased with how the day had gone with her daughter and was relieved to give Julia the chance to spend time as a carefree little girl which had been her plan the second she'd thought of the island._

* * *

"How does it look?" Julia asked her mother as she watched her lean over to look at the pot of oatmeal.

"Looks good," Beckett said. "I'm so glad we have a gas stove though now it doesn't matter."

"The snow didn't stop Mommy," Eliza said as Castle walked over to them while he was carrying her.

"It will," he assured her. "So who's setting the table?"

"We are," Julia said quickly as Eliza raised her hand high in the air. Once her sister was put down she went with her to get everything they'd need, heading to the table where they walked around it together as the rest of their family were talking in the kitchen.

Sitting around the table as soon as everything was prepared Castle looked over to the windows and said, "Wow, that storm wanted to go fast."

Turning, Julia saw that he was right and the snow had stopped and she said, "That fast?"

"It was windy," Alexis said, trying to get Eliza to turn back around so she would eat though she didn't have any luck.

"Eliza," Beckett said slightly warningly. When the toddler turned she said, "We can't let you go outside today."

"But-" the toddler said immediately.

"Too much snow," Castle said before he sipped his drink. "And you know," he said as he looked at his wife though he was directing it to their youngest. "You never saw your mom's coffee."

Beckett couldn't help laugh slightly as Julia jumped up and she held up her hand to stop her saying, "You don't need to run I'm only around the table."

"Sorry, I didn't want to miss it," Julia said as she walked over to join Eliza in looking at the design of snowflakes their father had made. "So we have to stay in?"

"We do," Castle said. "But there'll be plenty to do. I would suggest," he then added as Julia went to sit back down. "That you read first."

"Finish it so I don't need to worry about it?" Julia asked.

"You could read aloud to us again," Beckett said before the sound of Castle's phone ringing cut into their conversation.

"It's Brad," he said when he saw the number on the screen. "Hey, they're sending out the plows?"

"They're preparing," Brad said quickly. "But I still can't get in touch with Esposito so we'll have to wait."

"Can you-" Beckett started to say.

"Good morning Kate," Brad said. "Alright, I said it," he said in an aside. "Sorry," he told the two. "Lils wanted me to let you know that was from us both."

Seeing that the girls were giggling at that Beckett said, "Tell her we said the same. But what I was going to say is that are we completely sure about Carter and Ross' contacts here in the Hamptons?"

"I'll look into it when I get to the station," Brad replied. "But we cleared everyone they knew."

"I hate to say this," Castle said. "But what about the island in general?"

"You had to say it," Brad groaned. "That might be tough but we'll do what we can. Remember do not come in until I tell you."

"We'll see you Brad," Castle replied. When Beckett had done the same he hung up and said, "So since we have the time love…"

"We should play with them?" Beckett asked.

"Please?" Eliza asked. "Outside," she then added. When her parents looked at her at the same time she giggled heavily and said, "Just kidding. We can play a game… or bows and arrows."

Since she knew already that Eliza was kidding about that as well Beckett just glanced at her before she then turned to her husband and said, "A game."

"I figured," Castle said, not surprised she was telling him that. "When we finish," he said. When Beckett gave him a slightly perplexed look he nodded to Eliza who was watching them closely.

"We're not going to change our minds," Beckett told her. "Finish your breakfast okay?"

"Kay," Eliza said as she was already getting another spoonful of the oatmeal.

When breakfast was finished the family cleaned up together though Eliza leaned against the island in the kitchen to watch them. She led the way to the family room before she and Julia started to look through the board games while the others went to the window to look out again.

"It is pretty," Alexis said.

"And it looks like it'll be a white Christmas," Castle added.

" _How's your knee_?" Beckett asked him when his daughter had left them.

" _Good, I don't think we're going to see another storm like that for a while_ ," Castle replied.

"But there will be more snow," Beckett said. "Let's just hope the window they're saying for the weekend sticks."

"Me too," Castle replied, since their parents would be arriving on Friday for Christmas and New Year's Eve. "Are you guys ready?" he asked when he realized that their daughters hadn't said a word yet.

"They're still deciding," Alexis told them in amusement. "Also I think they're trying to decide for the whole day."

"Hold on," Castle said, going over to them. "You need to do some other things too today."

"Do we?" Eliza asked, letting him take the game she was holding in her arms.

"Yes, you need to do some worksheets," Beckett said. "Even you Julia."

Sighing though she was trying to fight the smile threatening to break out on her face the little girl told her sister, "At least they're fun."

Frowning for a moment Eliza then said, "Yeah. But we can play now?"

"Come on," Castle said, taking her hand and leading her over to the table where Beckett was waiting for them.

"We haven't played this in a long time," she commented as her husband handed her the box of Sequence for kids.

"I won't eat the chips Mommy," Eliza said quickly with a slight giggle as she had tried to do that the first time they'd played.

"I'll sit out on this one," Alexis then said. "Since the reception's back I'll call Louis; I couldn't do that last night."

"Alright, let's get going I'm ready to play… and win," Castle said, getting the girls' attention when they watched their sister leave.

"Do we need to hurry?" Julia asked her mother as he started to deal out the cards.  
"I don't know, it depends on the snow… there might not be too much on the streets," Beckett said, looking at what she had. "Since as your sister said it was windy. But for now let's just take advantage of the fact that we are here."


	15. Each Day As It Goes (Part 2)

The others let Eliza go first and that began the game which they played without stopping, even when Alexis returned to watch them. Julia managed to win before Beckett's phone started to ring and they looked together at the screen since it was on the coffee table.

"It's the stables," Beckett told them before she answered.

Castle, wondering why they had called, watched his wife closely as she talked with Charlie directly instead of putting it on speaker.

"Yeah, we'll try our best to get over there as soon as we can," Beckett said towards the end. "Thank you for calling, bye." When she'd hung up she told the others, "Alex was not happy, he still isn't."

"How bad?" Castle asked, since it had happened once the winter earlier that year.

"They have him inside the indoor corral," Beckett answered. "Girls, bring your workbooks okay?"

"Can you go?" Alexis asked though when she turned to her father she saw that he was on the phone.

"We can," Castle said once he hung up. "Danny let me know the way to the stable is clear."

Beckett was looking through the workbook for preschool that Eliza had handed her and said, "Do the next two pages from each section. And make sure that Alexis is with you okay?"

"Kay, I wish you could stay and help Mommy," Eliza told her.

"I know but we'll try to come back as soon as we can," Beckett said, hugging her tightly. She took the fifth grade book that Julia had and said, "The same sweetie. And you don't need Alexis to help but have her check the answers."

"I will," the little girl said before she threw her arms around her mother tightly. " _Be safe_ ," she whispered to her.

Beckett was startled at how earnestly Julia had spoken in Irish but she recovered the best she could and told her, "We will be." When she pulled away she said to her daughter seriously, "We'll come home as soon as we can."

"I know," Julia said.

Having been watching them Eliza then turned to her father and said, "You too Daddy."

"Your mom was talking for us both," Castle assured her. "And we'll miss you of course."  
"I don't think we need to say that," Beckett said, having stood up so Julia could go over to hug him. "We always do when we leave."

"We will too," Julia said as she hugged her father once Eliza had gotten out of the way for her. She hugged him as tightly as she possibly could before he squeezed her back and then said, "Take care of Alex."

"That's your mom's job today," Castle said. "I don't think he'd want me to try to calm him down."

"Help Mommy," Eliza said.

"He will," Beckett said, kissing her daughters quickly after Castle had. "We'll call," she told Alexis.

"Or text, either one," Castle replied.

"We'll be fine and busy," the young woman assured them.

With a quick wave to the girls Castle followed his wife out to the garage and their car as he let her drive. He was surprised to see their normal route was in fact plowed and he said, "They work quickly."

"Good thing," Beckett said absently. When she saw that her husband was looking at her out of the corner of her eye she quickly said, "I'm just concerned."

"I don't blame you," Castle had time to say as he saw that they were nearing the stables. There was no surprise when as soon as she could Beckett was parking and shutting off the car, throwing the keys to him before she took off at a run out the door. Luckily all he had to do was lock the car and since that was easily done while he was racing after her he wasn't too far behind.

Trying her best not to slip on the snow that was still covering the ground around the buildings Beckett made it to the indoor corral and once inside she saw that Alex was there, kicking and rearing his head. "Move!" she said as some of the stable hands and owners were in front of her.

"Wait, you-" Charlie said as she nearly vaulted herself over the fence.

"She's alright," Castle said. "Love," he called. When she held up her hand momentarily he stayed where he was, watching her intently as she approached the rearing horse.

As soon as Alex had calmed down Beckett held out her hand and murmured to him in Irish until she was close enough for him to smell. She wasn't dismayed by the sudden jerk of his head and turn away from her, it let her know how badly he'd been spooked by the storm. " _I know_ ," she said as she followed along beside him, jogging to keep up with him. " _It wasn't a quiet storm but it's over now boy_." The instant that the stallion froze she was doing the same as she knew he'd finally heard and paid attention to her voice. When he turned to her she smiled and then held her hand out to him again saying, " _Come on, it's alright_ Alex."

Castle was tense as the horse neared his wife though he tried to keep calm since they were close to them. He tried not to breathe out as the stallion allowed Beckett to caress his nose and he watched her run her hand up to his forehead until she could scratch behind his ear. When she walked away he allowed himself to breathe out then as Alex was following her closely and he turned saying, "I think we're good now."

"He's right," Charlie said. "Let's get back to work; I'll stay in case she needs me." When he and Castle had turned back to the corral he called as calmly as he could, "Are you going to try and ride him?"

"Of course, I need to see how badly he did with the blizzard," Beckett replied easily. "First though…"

At that unspoken cue, Castle went over to the gate and slipped inside, waiting for his wife and Alex to reach where he stood. "Hey boy," he said, using English. "I don't blame you for your reaction, though how is Julius doing?"

Beckett fought her smile as her horse merely neighed and she said, "We better keep going around."

"What about your saddle?" Castle asked. When his wife shook her head he frowned but decided that she wanted to wait a little more as they were beginning their first turn together around the corral.

"Watch out," Beckett told her husband then when they'd gotten back to where they'd started to walk together. She reached out for the reins attached to the harness on him and gently pulled on them to get him to stop. She was only slightly startled when Alex pulled on the reins hard, nearly making her let go and fall to the ground. She just managed to stay standing and called to her husband to stop walking after he'd called her name in a panic.

Castle felt more than a little helpless as Beckett was nearly dragged after the stallion. He wanted to go after her but knew she had told him to stay for a reason though he didn't relax until she had managed to get Alex to stop in the middle of the corral.

Talking to him calmingly in Irish again Beckett remained there for some time until she felt that he'd relaxed enough. "Alright let's try again Alex," she told him before she then walked back to Castle with him in tow. "It was bad," she said to her husband.

"I thought so," he replied with a nod, falling into step with her as she turned so they could walk around again. "You're sure you want to ride him?"

"I need to," Beckett said. "Did Brad call?"

"Not yet," Castle replied. "Even if he does, I think he won't need us right away."

Glancing at him Beckett smiled and said, "You should hope that he won't." They were then quiet as they walked around the corral a few more times and she said, "When did Charlie leave?"

"Lupita came over, a mare is close to giving birth," Castle replied.

"She is giving birth," the stable owner said, coming back inside them. "I just came to tell you two I'm going to be helping. And if you want to see at all Kate, we're next door to your stable."

"We'll try," Beckett replied, smiling as he knew she liked to be there to see the new ponies. When she and Castle were alone she looked at him and said, "I think I can try now."

At first Castle wanted to suggest she wait a little more but could tell from the look on her face that she was determined to do it. "So I guess I'm your mounting stone?" he asked her as he got the feeling she didn't want her saddle.

"Yes," Beckett said simply. She smiled when her husband looked at her, slightly startled, and then said, "Hurry."

Able to tell that she was serious then Castle did as she asked and cupped his hands together before she stepped on them with her left foot. After she was up on Alex he made sure she was okay and he said, "I should have realized you wanted to ride bareback."

"Only because I don't have the time to get my saddle," Beckett said. "You have odd fetishes Rick. Now move because I don't want to risk you getting hurt."

"But you?" Castle said.

"I'll be alright," Beckett said before she nodded to the side. Once he was out of the way she very gently nudged Alex's sides before he started to go forward. She was relaxed on him, holding the reins in one hand though the other was close enough in case she needed to use both, and she began to go around the corral again while she saw Castle climbing up on the fence to watch her.

At first Castle was concerned but when he saw that his wife was riding easily he relaxed and just watched until she stopped in front of him. "Want me to get on too?" he asked her teasingly.

"No," Beckett said, narrowing her eyes playfully at him. "I'm going to speed up; I thought I should warn you." When he nodded to her she then began to ride faster, at a trot, and was relieved when Alex went willingly. She went around again, several times, until finally she was at a gallop.

"I think you calmed him down," Castle said to his wife.

"I think so too," Beckett replied. She wasn't surprised when he walked over to her then and once he'd reached the side of the stallion she swung her leg over and slid down into Castle's arms. "Rick," she said, trying to be a little stern in her tone but unable to as they were pressed close.

" _We have work after this_ …" Castle said by way of explanation before he leaned down and kissed her. He was relieved when she quickly responded to him and he deepened the kiss as much as he possibly could so their tongues were dueling in her mouth until he felt something brushing over his shoulder though it was covered by his thick coat. "And he slobbered on me," he said when he saw that it was Alex. "So… protecting you?" he asked as he and Beckett reluctantly parted.

"No, I think he just wants to go," she said in amusement. "Which we should do, I want to see if the foal was born yet."

"We were here for a while," Castle said. "Let's hope it was." He then followed her out of the corral and into the sun that had broken through the clouds saying, "I really hope Alexis doesn't have trouble with them wanting to go out."

"Call her," Beckett said. "And tell her they can walk around the backyard and make a snowman but that's it."

"After lunch," Castle said absently as he was looking up at the sky to judge the clouds that were still there.

Once they were inside the stable where their horses were kept Beckett got Alex set into his and she began to brush his coat while Castle and Julius looked on. "Any reason why you let him out?" she asked her husband.

"No, and Alexis said the girls were conspiring at the window when I called just now," Castle answered. "So you must have known."

"I guessed," Beckett replied with a smile. "I would have been doing the same thing at their ages if I was stuck inside after a storm. Still nothing from Brad."

"No but I'm sure he won't mind us just going in," Castle said. "Well, after he makes sure we got in okay."

"He doesn't want to worry about paperwork either," Beckett commented with a smile. She was finished and she set Alex's saddle blanket on his back before feeding him some oats. "But before that…" she said as she watched in amusement as Castle got his horse back into its stall. Once he was set they went to the sink near the door so she could wash her hands and then made their way over to the building next door where they could see a group of people at one of the stalls near the end. "Please don't tell me she's still in labor," she called when she saw Charlie was among the group.

"No, she had it," the owner said, smiling over at the two as they reached them. "A filly."

Peering into the stall Beckett couldn't help smiling widely at the sight of the long legged foal, already nursing from her mother. "She looks like she'll be a beautiful Arabian."

"I know, we were discussing what to name her," Charlie began. "Maybe you can help us decide, it's either Frost or Noel."

"Noel," Castle and Beckett said together after sharing a look with each other.

"I told you," Charlie said to the others. "I wish you had some experience taming them Kate."

"I prefer calming not taming," Beckett answered. "Alex is alright," she told him then. "And back in his stall so we're going to head out."

"Thanks for coming and taking care of him," Charlie replied as he walked out with them after they'd said goodbye to the others. "I could have but it would have taken me way too long."

"You're welcome and let's hope that's the last time he'll panic this winter," Beckett replied. She and Castle called goodbye to the man before they went out to their car and she told her husband, "You can go ahead and drive."

"Sure," Castle replied as he opened the passenger door for her.

"At this point I think you can just leave it," Beckett said since he was also looking at his phone. "We'll be there soon enough."

Nodding Castle put it into his pocket before he went around to the driver's side and once they were driving away from the stables he told her, "When do you think we might be able to ride?"

"Who knows… I want to say this week but why don't we wait until after Christmas," Beckett suggested.

"Yeah, we'll be busy as we go through the rest of the week," Castle said. He was able to reach the station shortly after; the roads clear completely by then; and they left to enter the bull pen after seeing that only the officers on patrol were gone. "Brad," he called as he and his wife walked up to the chief's office.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Brad said, looking up at them with wide eyes.

Grabbing Castle's arm before he could comment on that Beckett told Brad, "We had to stop at the stables; Alex was panicking after last night's storm."

"And since we weren't too far we decided to just come here," Castle said. "The schools are all closed right?"

"They are, I'm not sure who would force their kids to go today," Brad said, standing up. "I need some coffee," he told them before leading the way to the break room. "So, we are still at zero suspects," he said while he was pouring himself some of the hot liquid. "But I finally got in touch with Esposito and had him look into everyone to see if anyone at the Met has a connection with the Hamptons or the surrounding area."

"Not the whole island?" Castle said.

"Too far," Brad replied.

"That might take him some time," Beckett said. "Unless," she began. When the two men looked at her she told them, "He calls the Met directly."

"I think he will," Castle said in agreement.

"Then we won't have to wait too long," Brad said. "Until then, you two can do… whatever, I need to finish my paperwork for Alton and Liss."

"Were you able to transfer him yesterday before the storm?" Castle asked.

"Liss?" Brad asked, looking up at him. When his friend nodded while he was helping Beckett out of her coat he shook his head, "He's still there."

"Would you mind if I talked to him?" Castle asked. "Not about why he's here," he said quickly as both Beckett and Brad looked at him, looking startled at that request.

"I guess but if he doesn't want to talk don't pressure him," Brad said. "That's all I need to hear from his lawyer; that we were harassing him while waiting to take him in. And he'll be going as soon as Hill comes back from patrol."

With a quick nod Castle left the office, pausing almost halfway into the bullpen when he heard footsteps behind him. Turning he said, "You don't-"

"No but I think I'd like to hear this conversation," Beckett replied simply. "And despite you not wanting to admit it, I think you want me there."

Very tempted to do just that Castle finally nodded slightly and said, "Just don't…" He trailed off as at that moment she was stepping up to him and pulling on the side of his coat so he'd take it off. "Just don't try to put anything into what I'm going to say to him."

"I wasn't planning on it," Beckett said. When she had his coat in hand she then said, "You're not going to punch him in the face are you?"

"No," Castle said firmly. "Just wrapping everything up so I can close that part of my life."

"Go," Beckett said simply before she followed him over to the cells.

"Hey… Richard," Liss said, looking over when he heard the footsteps. "I'm in big trouble. Listen, I'm sorry about yesterday… hitting on your wife but that I couldn't help."

"No you could have," Castle said, trying not to grit his teeth together so tightly they wore down at the memory. "You can't miss her rings."

"Look, I know you were pissed back when I got Mindy to date-" Liss replied.

"I could care less about her," Castle said angrily. "What I'm angry about is you constantly thinking you need to take what I have. You tried that with Brad but thank god he was a good enough friend to think you were a jackass."

"I was jealous," Liss said, looking away. "You two were chums, always running around."

"You said we were gay," Castle said so irately that if the mesh hadn't been blocking him he would have throttled his former friend. But since he couldn't it allowed him to study the man closer and said, "You… wanted me," a little disgustedly.

"Both of you," Liss replied.

Beckett; at the entrance of the room; had to hold onto Brad's arm as he nearly walked past her. When he shrugged her hand away she followed him, deciding it didn't matter that Castle had asked her to stay back; she need to make sure neither man strangled Liss with that revelation.

"So you made our lives a living hell for that reason?" Brad said, storming up to the mesh next to Castle. "Do you know how many girls laughed off my trying to ask them out because you complained he and I were running off to make out between classes?"

"You still got dates," Liss said as he jumped up from the bench.

"Guys," Beckett said pulling on their arms as Liss sat back down and buried his face in his hands. "You still dated."

"They were girls who knew us already," Castle said. "What else do you have besides the cocaine Liss?"

"Nothing," he groaned. "Just leave me alone to go to jail."

"Goodbye Liss," Castle said. "Don't try to get in touch with me whenever you get out."

"Don't even bother," Brad said as their former friend turned to him. "All I have to say is that you'll be transferred today."

When the chief left at that moment Beckett reached over to her husband and took her hand so they could leave when he stopped her as Liss spoke.

"You're lucky," the man said. When Castle turned to him he nodded to Beckett and then lay on the bench again, looking up at the ceiling.

Allowing Beckett to pull him out into the bullpen Castle said, "He's right but you know what that means."

"He never let go of Henrietta," Beckett replied.

"I wish he would have, the age difference was… disturbing," Castle commented as he let his wife take him to Brad's office. "So now we know why he kept saying that. We were quite the duo," he said at first to his friend and then to Beckett.

"Weren't gay though," Brad said absently, signing the last paper for Liss. He looked up at the two and said to Beckett, "You know that already."

"I'm well aware of it," she replied. "If you hadn't been able to clear him he would have been great as our killer."

"I thought the same," Castle said. "But for now…" he said as all of a sudden the phone on Brad's desk began to ring.

"That was quick," Brad commented before he picked up the phone and then placed it swiftly on speakerphone. "Esposito, they're here with me so they're able to hear you."

"Hey Castle, Beckett," Esposito replied. "How'd you do during the storm?"

"We stayed warm," Castle said, shrugging at his wife when she turned to look at him. "Were you able to get in touch with the Met today?"

"I was though it's closed," Esposito said. "And since it is they were able to look through their employee records a lot faster. Two names came up in connection to the Hamptons, a Flora Mackie and Allen Beauclerk. They have family there though they live here in the city and neither of them works during the weekends."

"Giving them a chance to come out here and kill the couple," Brad murmured. "I hate to ask, since I can do it myself, were you able to look into them?"

"I did but there's nothing that I didn't already find out from the Met," Esposito answered.

"Did they work in the Egyptian section?" Beckett asked him.

"No," Esposito answered. "Both worked on paintings though Mackie also was in the Photography section."

"Thank you Espo," Brad said. "That was a big help and something we needed."

"Not a problem. If you need anything else just call," Esposito replied.

"Do you have a case?" Castle asked.

"At the moment no but I'm sure I'll hear something today once the streets get cleared up more," Esposito said. "I have to go, Gates."

Saying thank you quickly as well as their goodbyes Beckett looked at Castle and Brad before saying, "If they're in the city we might need to call him back."

"That I don't think the captain would mind," Brad said. "At least I hope."

"I'm not sure," Beckett said honestly since he was looking at her. "It's been a long time since I've been there, she may have changed. In any case, you need to talk to her, not us."

Nodding Brad then went to his computer and searched the first name saying, "I'm not sure about a woman being able to do everything. No offense Beckett, it's likely she had help."

"Would you be able to search her financials?" Beckett asked.

"I can," Brad replied absently as he read over the information on Mackie. He then went to search her financials and shook his head, "Nothing that would suggest she paid for her help."

"They wouldn't take the job without payment first," Castle said. "At least not without a down payment."

"You assume they're professionals?" Beckett asked as she eyed him.

"With the little evidence we've had, yes," Castle replied.

"No large withdrawals or staggered ones that would lead to a huge withdrawal," Brad said, shaking his head. "So I'd like to call her."

Castle sat down on one of the chairs in front of the desk, not surprised when Beckett did the same next to him. He watched with her as the chief spoke to the woman and from what he said, guessed that she was in the city.

"Yes of course," Brad said after getting the woman's alibi for the Saturday before. "You mean… okay no I wasn't told that I will definitely look into it now. Thank you." He hung up and then said to Castle and Beckett, "She said Carter and Ross' engagement was a surprise to everyone."

"They were hiding it," Castle and Beckett said at the exact same time.

"We have a lot of experience with that," Castle said.

"You've told me," Brad said. "But she said that they had been afraid to tell anyone because they were worried about being fired."

"Did anyone at all know?" Beckett then asked.

"She said Warren; Ross' assistant," Brad answered.

"Should you have asked about her…?" Castle asked slowly.

"She said that Warren was thick with the two of them," Brad answered. "But besides that she didn't know much about them since they were in a different section."

"So did she mean a friendship or relationship or was it possible that Warren was having an affair with one of them?" Beckett suggested.

"I might have to call the Met myself now…" Brad said slowly as he was visibly thoughtful.

"We have their friends," Castle reminded him.

"I was looking at the list; there is a name here that lives in the Hamptons and they know them well," Brad said, reading the number. "But first we need to clear Beauclerk before I turn to Warren who again was cleared a long time ago."

"We remember, go ahead," Castle told him. "While we wait I think I need another coffee; it feels like it'll be a long day again." He stood up and wasn't surprised when Beckett did the same and they walked together to the room before he started to make the coffee, both of them silent until he was done.

"Do you want to talk about this at all?" Beckett asked as they sat together at the table towards the back of the room.

"There isn't really much to say," Castle said simply. "I wasn't expecting that though…"

"Did you know he was bisexual back then?" Beckett asked.

"No but to be honest I had an inkling that he might be gay since he was so vehement about that idea of Brad and I being that," Castle replied. "He was jealous."

"It sounds like it, especially since he was so insistent from what you were saying," Beckett replied.

"I figured he wanted to hang out with us but he was creepy sometimes about it," Castle said. "In hindsight… that was the attraction part. But you got the idea of a threesome of some sort from what he was saying?" When his wife nodded he said, "So did I. Though I'm not completely sure about it."

"No one is really looking good for this," Beckett said, shaking her head. "From either couple's lives. And no one knows the two of them, especially Warren."

"Who has no connection to here," Castle reminded her. "It's all on Beauclerk now."

"It's not," Brad said, walking into the room then. He sat down at the table and pushed a paper to Beckett saying, "I just got off the phone with him and he confirmed what I heard from Mackie. The relationship between Carter and Ross was hidden and Warren knew about it."

"Back at square one," Castle said in frustration.

"However," Brad said, getting the attention of the two. "She wasn't aware of it until about… a week before they announced it last month to their coworkers at the Met. And according to what Warren told him she walked in on them in Carter's office and they basically had to tell her."

"There are two problems with her though," Beckett said after she and Castle had looked at one another. "One her alibi which you said was unassailable which makes sense since she was visiting a friend in the hospital who'd just given birth."

"You even had her on video," Castle said.

"And second, there's never been any sign of her here in the Hamptons, right?" Beckett asked.

"As far as I could tell from what I looked at," Brad replied. "So what we should do is check on that."

"We?" Castle asked.

"Are we heading out," Beckett stated instead of asked.

"To the two clubs," Brad replied. "Even though I cleared Beauclerk's alibi; he was on Martha's Vineyard for a visit with a friend; we have three pictures so what I want to do is a lineup there. On the off chance they'll recognize Warren from a past visit."

"Or the other two," Castle said before Brad nodded and they all stood so they could leave the station.

* * *

"Chief Davis," the bartender at the Blue Beach Club said after his boss had spoken to him about the three people that had entered the bar. "I spoke with someone already from the police," he said, looking a little unsure.

"I'm aware but this is more of a follow up on something we've discovered," Brad replied. He placed five pictures on the bar and said, "Do you recognize any of these people?"

"Uh…" the bartender said uncertainly.

"Take your time," Beckett told him.

"Yeah…" the bartender replied with a quick nod. He studied them closely and then shook his head saying, "I'm sorry I've never seen them before."

"Was there anyone else here at the bar last Saturday night?" Castle then asked.

"Of course, Ian," the bartender replied. "He's the in the back working on the books."

"Mind getting him for us?" Brad asked. When the man had left he glanced at the people in the back of the bar and said, "It's a long shot."

"Still you never know if he saw any of them in here," Beckett replied as they'd added photos of Alton and Liss to the other three to make sure the right person was chosen. "He didn't have to necessarily serve them."

"Chief Davis? Eric said you wanted to speak with me," the other bartender said once he'd reached them.

"Yeah we need to know if you remember seeing any of these people here," Brad said.

"When?" the man asked as he looked down at the line of pictures in front of him.

"At any time," Brad answered.

Watching the bartender looking Castle looked at his wife and wasn't surprised to see her slightly shrug.

"I… think she's familiar," the bartender the said, pointing to Warren. "And I've seen him around town, but not here," he said as he motioned to Alton's picture.

"You said she looks familiar," Brad said as he held up the picture of Warren. "You didn't see her often enough to be sure."

"No, I'm really sorry it's like I recognize her at first but I can't place her," the bartender replied.

"Thank you for your assistance," Brad said. He looked over at the other bartender standing nearby and said, "Both of you." He turned to leave and once they were outside said to Castle and Beckett, "I might need to bring Ross in to speak with her."

"You didn't call them?" Castle asked.

"I did, to make sure they were still in town," Brad replied.

"And are they?" Beckett asked him.

"To a degree," Brad began. When he saw the two were looking at him questioningly he answered, "They got snowed in at a friend's home in Southampton. Well away from the Jameson's house though, I checked on that just in case."

"What about their friends?" Castle asked.

"I checked on them too," Brad said as he nodded his head. "And they're clean; they were affronted I'd asked them for an alibi."

"Did they know Clark and Smith?" Beckett said.

"No, they'd heard of them but since they're a lawyer and a doctor they only knew Carter from parties in the area and met Ross through him," Brad said. "No connection to Egyptology. We should go though, one more club before we need to look at what evidence there is because we're going to need to go through that at this point."

Castle and Beckett didn't comment on that as they were getting into the squad car at that point and soon driving out to the Tropical Palm Club. As they were nearing it he spoke saying, "How popular is this club?"

"A little less than the other," Brad said easily. Stepping out he said to them, "Do you two want to go in?"

"Are you going to get a drink?" Castle shot back.

"Come on," Brad said, rolling his eyes before they stepped inside. He went to the bar and after the owner had come out from the back of the bar, spoke to him.

"Hopefully the bartender or bartenders are here," Castle said.

"You said that last time and they were," Beckett said before she saw the chief was motioning to them.

"So Michael," Brad was saying as they reached him. "You were here along with Simon last Saturday; I'm wondering if you saw any of these people that day and night as well."

Looking closely at the photographs the bartender soon shook his head and said, "No, sorry."

"What about at any time? Not just last Saturday," Castle said.

The bartender frowned at that and glanced back down before he shook his head but then said, "This guy looks familiar but I never saw him in here."

"Just around town," Brad said as he'd pointed to Alton. When the bartender nodded he then said, "Alright, thank you can you have Simon come over now?"

Castle wasn't at all surprised when the second bartender failed to identify any of the people in the photograph and he glanced at Beckett. He saw that she looked thoughtful and he touched her arm before they stepped outside while Brad was speaking with the owner who'd come over to talk to him. "They had to have had some knowledge of the place."

Beckett smiled slightly at his guessing what had been running through her mind and then said, "We checked Warren's financials."

"Nothing there," Castle replied. "To do with this club or any kind of help."

"No so there was no one that could have helped her if it was her," Beckett said. "If she'd been here before-"

"She would have alerted them to the security cameras and how to keep their faces out of sight," Castle finished for her. When she nodded he then looked over at the door where Brad was coming out and said, "What do you think?"

"Back at square one," the chief said angrily. "We need to go back to the station."

When they were in the squad car shortly after Brad reached over for his radio when he paused.

"You can't go to the city," Beckett said to him, knowing already what that hesitation was for. "But you could have someone with the NYPD detain her."

"I'm surprised you suggested that," Brad replied, smiling briefly at her.

"Me too, not enough evidence," Castle said, looking over at her.

"Put your seatbelt on Rick, we should head back," Beckett told her husband before directing the last to both men.

Driving back to the station Brad picked up his radio and called into dispatch, "I need Hutchinson to check on what we have from CSU, have her call them and make sure everything is set." He set the console back and said to the two, "The only problem is we have everything. If it wasn't for the damn storm…"

"Not just that, this killer is somewhere in the city," Castle said. When his wife looked back at him he then said, "Or somewhere in between. They know how to hide."

"Which was why we took to Warren the way we did," Beckett said when she saw that the chief was looking in the mirror at her husband. "It's usually the ones that hide in plain sight." She wasn't surprised when Brad just grumbled under his breath and they soon reached the parking lot in the back of the station. "Did you ever have a case you had a hard time solving back in Albany?" she asked him while they were walking to the building.

"Just one," Brad replied. "It was a series of bombings and I originally had the case before the FBI assisted. We never found the person and the bombings stopped… likely because our one suspect was arrested for assault."

"And you never had proof," Castle said, having never heard that before.

Brad didn't answer, instead opened the door for them and once he'd led the way to his office he said, "No, not enough to charge so that was left hanging. My one regret when I moved though the FBI never closed the case."

"When was that?" Beckett asked.

"Shortly after Lils and I married," Brad said. "So it was a while ago which makes it a cold case."

"I'm sorry," Castle said.

Shrugging Brad then said to Beckett, "Did you ever have a case like that?"

"Almost," Beckett said simply.

"True," Brad said, realizing she was talking about her mother's case. He nodded and said, "We will solve this case but it's going to take some digging before we can."

"Chief," Hutchinson said, coming into the room.

"We have everything?" Brad asked.

"Everything and the FBI gave us a call, they're probably not going to be able to get Alton until tomorrow so it's best if you transfer him to the tombs," the officer answered.

"Alright… who's coming in next and where is Liss?" Brad asked.

"Hill took him about five minutes ago and he'll come back," Hutchinson answered.

"Then I'd like you two to take Alton," Brad said. "Have Bernier trail alright? I don't need the FBI to think we're doing things half assed out here." When the officer had left he turned to Castle and Beckett and said, "From the start I think."

"Starting with that house," she said quickly. "They were taken there and made unconcious with chloroform."

"You know that in itself points to multiple people," Castle said. "A killer and an assistant so I think we should face facts and say we're looking for them in the plural."

"Okay, so they're knocked out and the two change them into those costumes," Brad said musingly.

"You can say it," Beckett replied. "If Carter and Ross weren't in the picture it would be a shock that there was no sexual assault."

"It does lead us to one conclusion," Castle said. When the two looked at him he then said, "Which we have already, they were a means to an end."

"Another conclusion," Beckett said, looking at her husband.

"Why would Warren try to get her boss to lose her job," she and Castle said together.

"Does she have a degree?" Beckett asked the chief.

"No she's trying to get it at the moment though; she's attending NYU," Brad replied. "But you might have a point with that; it wouldn't make too much sense for her to attempt getting rid of Ross if she loses her job because of it."

"I wonder how she feels about-" Castle started to say before the telephone rang.

"Chief Davis," Brad said once he'd answered.

"It's me again, I'm letting you know that we have a visual on Warren for you," Esposito said at the other end.

"How did you do that?" Castle asked.

"And who has the visual?" Beckett said in surprise.

"LT," Esposito said.

"I have a call," Brad said then. "I'm assuming that's your captain; thanks Espo." He hung up with the detective and then picked up the phone before looking at Castle and Beckett.

Not surprised when it was Gates, the two exchanged a look as they listened to the chief's half of the discussion.

Since it was a short conversation Brad was soon hanging up and looking at them saying, "She agreed there's not enough evidence to detain her but luckily she agreed to the officer remaining for the time being to watch her."

"She lives at an apartment," Beckett said suddenly as the two looked at her. "How much of a visual do they have?"

Looking at his friend Brad opened his mouth to speak before there was a sudden shout from the lobby that was slightly muffled by distance. He looked with them over to the window out to the entrance and saw that it was Carter, taking off at a run as soon as he'd seen the man.

"Chief Davis," Carter said in relief. "Thank god, I needed to show you this."

"Hold on," Brad said, going over to the door. "I need you to stay calm before I let you back here."

"Yeah, I'm sorry just… got… upset," Carter said, visibly trying to do so. "I wasn't expecting this."

"This way," Brad said before he then led him inside and to the interview room. "Alright, what is it you wanted to show us?" he asked, glancing at Beckett who'd followed them with Castle. He saw her hand was near her weapon and he then turned his attention to Carter who was setting something down on the table.

"This was in the mail when we managed to make our way home not too long ago," the man told them. "I opened it so my fingerprints are going to be on it, I'm sorry," he added then when Brad went to get some gloves.

After she had them on first out of the two of them Beckett took the letter out of the bag and opened it before they read it. "You realize we already cleared your fiancée," she said as it was a note from a 'concerned citizen' about Ross' guilt in the murders.

"You did?" Carter asked, relieved.

"What's this?" Castle asked, pointing to a marking on the corner of the paper. He then reached into his pocket and turned on the magnifying app on his phone before they leaned forward at the same time to see what it was.

"Oh god," Carter said as he saw the hieroglyphs embossed onto the sheet. "I know why this paper and the envelope looked so familiar," he told the others as they looked to him. "This is Helen's stationary, she uses that marking, it translates to rising sun."

"She's been here to the Hamptons," Brad said.

"She used to live here," Carter answered. When he saw the doubtful looks on all three of their faces he hurriedly told them, "She did, her foster family lived here, on the border with Southampton they had a farm. Their last name was Kilburn but she kept her mother's name. Her foster parents live in Florida but the farm is watched over by Neville Young currently, he lives there and is responsible for the property's upkeep."

"Do you know where exactly the farm is?" Brad said grimly as he motioned to Castle who left to call for backup.

* * *

"I would be shocked to find her here," Castle commented as they walked up to the house.

"Still, we need to see," Brad replied. "We'll talk to Young, check out the sides of the house."

While the chief was knocking on the door Beckett led her husband off the porch to the left of the house, seeing a large red barn and a smaller building before she went back around to the other side. She wasn't surprised when Brad and Wade were gone from the porch when they passed by; obviously in the house; and she was going to continue to the other side when she realized she was alone. "Castle?" she called, turning back around. She ran back to where they'd looked at the barn and saw that he was stepping inside the smaller of the two buildings.

She walked after him and when she came to the doorway she said, "Castle, Brad's going to kill you we need to go back." When there was no answer Beckett reached into her pocket for her phone and turned on the flashlight app before she shone it around the darkness inside. "Castle?"

The whoosh of something by her made Beckett duck out of the way before she saw that it was an arrow. Dropping her phone to the floor as she tried to regain her balance the lights in the room came on and she withdrew her gun and aimed it at the doorway behind her where a man was filling the space. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Took care of them," the man said, talking over her shoulder.

Beckett tried to look over it to see who he was talking to but couldn't tell until she heard the other man's voice.

"We don't have time and I didn't want to bring these two," he said as Beckett turned around. "No, no," he said, his British accent thick as she aimed her gun at him since he was holding a gun to Castle's head; his hands restrained behind his back. "I'm already mad enough at this one, tried to disarm me but luckily I'm just that much better at self defense."

"We should take 'em Clerk," the man in the doorway said.

"I agree Young, dump them and have them think it was all her all along; just like we planned," the other man said. He then turned his attention to Beckett; who was glancing at her husband and the blood coming from his nose; and said, "Drop your gun."

At first Beckett was going to fire at Beauclerk since he was within sight for her to do that but she heard the click of a weapon behind her. Turning and seeing that the man who was obviously the caretaker of the property was aiming a gun at her she set her gun on the floor as she held Castle's gaze. A second later she was being grabbed and her hands tied behind her back. She tried to fight back and managed to kick Young in the leg but soon felt the plastic ties around her wrists before she was dragged outside with his hand over her mouth, struggling to knock him off balance before he held her by her hair.

With the man holding him by his face, causing his blood to gush out again, Castle had no choice but to follow as he and Beckett were led around the barn to a truck.

"Get them inside," Beauclerk said before they threw the two into the back, slammed the doors shut and ran around to the front to pull away with a squeal of tires on concrete as they drove off from the property.


	16. Diving In Too Deep

Genre: Drama, Crime, Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: I was very pleased to get feedback for the last chapter so I'll get to my thank yous for them now! Guest (Great to read you thought the chapter was fantastic and amazing. And so sorry about the cliffhanger, lol, but I am glad that you thought it was fantastic as well as I do want to draw readers in of course! Nice to see that you still love this series and you're welcome again!), TORONTOSUN (Glad you enjoyed them still having fun together as a family even with the blizzard going on. And I wasn't surprised to see you weren't surprised by the end of the chapter with Castle and Beckett being in trouble again, it does happen, lol), vetgirlmx (I had to laugh at your reaction to the cliffhanger at the end of the last chapter though I'm not too surprised you could figure it out. Especially since I wrote Julia sensing something, lol. And I was really glad that you mentioned they were taken together, I did that this time to be slightly different, lol, instead of just one taken. And yep, they're in a lot of trouble but you'll need to see about the why; especially concerning Ross; that'll be explained I promise. I also had to laugh about your worrying about their electricity only because I hadn't quite thought about it like that in regards to their coffee. So yeah, good thing that it came back on! And I could have Alex hurting himself or anyone else, plus did want to show Beckett's ability in calming him down so I'm glad you mentioned that. Really pleased you thought the chapter was very good and great you want to know how they'll get out of it and now you don't need to wait for that anymore!) and Guest (Very happy that you thought the last chapter was great. And I'm so, so pleased to read that you like the flashbacks as much as you do as I love to write those and I don't really want to stop either. So to know readers enjoy them is great to see. And as for Julia wanting one on one time with Beckett I suppose it's because she's close with her, wants some mother daughter time. And if you're talking about Castle and Beckett talking to her about family life it's not quite time yet, when she's in sixth grade, but it's really close to being time for that). Thanks for the reviews, I loved getting to read them and appreciate the time taken to write them out and send them to me!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Overkill_ by Colin Hay, from the Men at Work album _Cargo_.

Diving In Too Deep

"Okay?" Castle whispered as he turned his head to look at his wife.

"Yeah, you?" Beckett asked, remembering his nose that was bleeding.

"It'll stop, can you get up?" Castle asked her. He wasn't surprised when she didn't bother to answer, instead started to move. He was quick to follow her, struggling slightly until he was upright and not in danger of falling over though his knee protested the movements. When he let himself fall back against side of the truck he saw that Beckett was still on her knees, looking to the other side of the compartment. "Warren?" he said in shock. When there was no movement he then asked, "Is she dead?"

"I don't know," Beckett said, about to move to go over to her. But just as she began to the woman shifted and she said, "Ms. Warren?"

Raising her head the woman groaned and then gasped as she saw Castle and Beckett. "Wh-who are you?" she asked as she turned onto her side, struggling as her hands were behind her back as theirs were.

"Do you know where you are?" Castle asked her.

"Yeah I was… at home and a plumber I'd called came to the door but it was… Beauclerk," Warren replied, pushing herself up then so she was sitting.

"Home where? The city or here in the Hamptons?" Beckett asked while at the same time she was trying to get free of her restraints but not having much luck.

"The Hamptons?" Warren asked, looking up at them in confusion. "No, I was in the city. Beauclerk, that bastard, he knew that I had trouble with my sinks… he came in and punched me in the face, I don't remember what happened after that."

"When was that?" Castle asked, slightly absently as he was looking around the truck to see if there would be anything to cut into the plastic holding their hands.

"I… what's today?" Warren asked before they suddenly all had to fight to stay upright as the truck bounced numerous times.

"It's the nineteenth; Wednesday," Beckett answered as she kicked at what she discovered was a burlap sack.

"That was last night," Warren said. "I was in and out… they kept coming over to me…"

"Why would Young be in on this?" Castle said.

"He always had a thing for me," Warren said.

Sharing a glance with her husband as it was obvious the woman had no clue that Young wanted to kill her as well as Beauclerk Beckett said, "Do you have any idea where they're taking us?"

"If it's somewhere Beauclerk is familiar with?" Warren said. "No. And if it's Young he takes care of a number of other properties. Who knows?"

"Can you tell where we've been driving?" Beckett then asked her husband.

"No, we drove straight and then made a few turns but I think we just did a u turn," Castle said. He kicked the last sack in the middle into a pile and then said, "Nothing, damn it. What the hell happened to Brad?"

* * *

"Chief!" Hutchinson said as she and Bernier ran up to where he and Wade were standing. "We've been trying to contact you, what hap-"

"That son of a bitch Young shoved us into one of the bathrooms upstairs and locked us in," Brad replied angrily. "We broke down the door but have Castle and Beckett gotten in touch with you?"

"No sir," Bernier said. "Have you checked the premises?"

"I'm not risking it again and we just got here to the car," Brad replied. "Bernier, you're with me we'll go to that barn because that's the most likely place they'll be. Wade, take Hutchinson and go around the other side." When the other two officers walked over to the right of the house he motioned to Bernier and they went to the left.

"Sir?" Bernier asked when he saw his boss wasn't going to the barn.

"As they would say if they were here the barn's too obvious," Brad replied as he headed to what he guessed had been a building for chickens. "The smaller one." The door was open and there were lights on inside he saw as he approached it but he still withdrew his gun before they got to the doorway. "Castle," he called. "Beckett are you here?"

"Chief," Bernier said after he'd gone over to the doorway to their left. He pointed to the right where there was a phone and picked it up as they were both wearing gloves.

"Castle's," Brad said in frustration. "I wonder…" he began to say. He turned it on and went to the app that he knew his friend had in case of emergencies before he tracked Beckett's phone. "Thank god you're that protective Rick," he said under his breath as he saw the phone was on the move.

"Chief?" Bernier asked, coming back to him. "I found Beckett's weapon and phone."

"Alright, hold onto that we need to go," Brad said in irritation as he then led the way out of the building, taking off at a run as on the screen he could see that Beckett's phone had stopped moving.

* * *

"So… you two were looking into that murder," Warren said. "Murders right?"

"We were," Castle answered before he looked at his wife.

"We had been suspecting you," Beckett said, shifting a little but unable to move away from her husband as the truck was turning again though she didn't mind.

"When they took me I thought that's what they were doing," Warren said. "But I had no idea they'd do this."

"What does Beauclerk have against you?" Castle asked her then.

"I don't know," Warren replied tearfully. She gasped loudly then as the truck was slowing down and eventually came to a complete stop.

"Over here," Beckett called to her in a whisper.

As the woman slid over to his wife to get behind her Castle sat up, trying his best to provide some cover to Beckett if he could. He held his breath slightly as the door opened and he saw that Beauclerk and Young had put on masks at some point, only their eyes visible. He glanced at the guns in their hands and was about to reach back to Beckett when Young spoke.

"Alright, everyone out," the caretaker said nonchalantly. When the three didn't budge he sighed heavily and said, "So we're going to do this the hard way? Clerk?"

"I've got it," he replied before his partner climbed inside.

Almost as soon as he was near them Castle and Beckett proceeded to kick at Young who jumped out of the way and cocked the gun in his hand, pointing it to them. "Really? You want to risk it?" he taunted them. When the two stopped he smirked a little and then said, "Come on you bitch," he said bitterly as he reached for Warren with one hand.

Screaming Warren was silenced when Young slapped her with the back of his hand and she whimpered. It soon turned into a cry of pain when the man grabbed in between her legs as hard as he could.

"Young," Beauclerk snapped though he had his eyes on Castle and Beckett. "We don't have time for that. Don't move!"

"I think she wants it too," Young said, a maniacal smile on his face as Beckett was trying to lunge at him while her husband was stopping her.

"Later," Beauclerk said.

"Just because you're a fa-" Young started to say.

"Now Young," Beauclerk nearly bellowed. "You two, get the hell out of this truck now before I make this the crime scene."

Sharing the briefest of looks with his wife Castle slid to the front as he listened to Young grappling with Warren behind them. He heard a slight inhalation from Beckett behind him and he hurriedly turned to see that she had noticed. Curling his wrists he stepped down from the truck, wincing at his knee's scream of pain before he made sure Beckett was able to descend alright. They watched Warren following them with Young aiming for her head and when she pressed against Beckett he turned to the two men, still trying to shield them.

"Inside all of you," Beauclerk said, still sounding angry. He pushed Castle ahead of him and sneered at Beckett as she followed closely before he made them walk into the derelict building. "Get her over here," he said as he glanced back quickly to make sure that his partner was following him. Once the three were in the middle of the room he said, "Alright you can cut now Young."

It was then Beckett thought they might have the chance to fight back but Beauclerk didn't take his eyes off them as Young approached them, a knife in hand. She tried not to flinch when the man ran the knife down her back but still did as he cut away her coat. She pressed her arm against Warren's when Young did the same to her and the woman let out another whimper and she then watched him do the same to Castle. Their eyes were on one another, so she had her answer as to why he wasn't moving. But once Young had stepped away she inclined her head very slightly and as soon as she had, everything seemed to explode.

When Castle lunged at Beauclerk he was too fast to allow the man to aim at either him or Beckett. He heard the sound of a gun going off and hoped it was from the man below him, though that was a swift thought as he was able to bring his hands around. Punching Beauclerk in the face he tried to get the gun out of his hands but the man was holding tight and they were soon wrestling for the weapon as he could hear the scuffle of Beckett and Young behind them.

As soon as Castle had gone after their kidnapper Beckett had gone for the other though she had more of a disadvantage with her hands still behind her. Though that soon became moot as the right slipped out of the tie and she was trying to punch Young as hard as she could. But he managed to grab her around the neck and got up with her in his hold before she jabbed her finger into his eye. With a yell the man let go of her and started to aim for her before she shot through the doorway to another room she was near.

"Are you okay?" Warren whispered as she turned to Beckett who was approaching her.

"Keep going," Beckett said, glancing behind them to try and go back for Castle. But since Young was coming up to the doorway she went after the woman and very carefully twisted her left hand as she had managed to do to get the right free before they were running through the rooms in front of them. They managed to put some distance between them and she pulled Warren through a small doorway inside a closet, closing the panel over it that had been shoved aside.

Warren started to speak when Beckett covered her mouth with her hand as the footprints of Young passed by the room. When she let her go she then turned around and pointed to the stairs.

Nodding Beckett went over to the staircase, not surprised when the woman behind her grasped tightly onto the sleeve of her blouse. She suddenly cursed the fact that she had no weapons as she wanted to check on her husband. Pushing aside the thought that he was all on his own with Beauclerk and Young she went up to the top where she saw that there was a small room looking down at the main room of the building. She looked across from them and saw a platform that opened out into the room, a ten foot drop. "We need to go back," she said to her in a low voice.

"How? We don't know where either man is," Warren said.

"I'll draw Young to me by running you go through the window that's in the room where the closet is," Beckett said as they slowly made their way down the stairs. "We're on the first floor so you don't have to worry about jumping. Run to the trees around the building for cover and get to a street or a house and get help once you're sure the area is clear."

Warren opened her mouth to protest before Beckett grabbed her by both her arms.

"Don't think about what's going on, just focus your mind on what you need to do and go," Beckett said. When the woman finally nodded her head she said, "Come on." With that she then dragged Warren the rest of the way to the panel and proceeded to slide it open slowly. She was able to see that some of the room was clear and she slipped out into the closet, closing the panel back behind her. When she saw that the room was clear for sure she then went back for Warren. With the woman hanging onto her arm tightly she went to the window and after scanning the surrounding area she pushed it open. "Good luck," she whispered to her.

"You and your husband-" Warren started to say.

"We can take care of ourselves, go," Beckett replied. She watched the woman climb out and closed the window before she went back the way she came, hoping that she would find some way to contact the police. Shaking her head of the thought she went over to the room where they'd first entered, startled to see the bow that shot the arrow at her back at Warren's childhood home on the floor. There was a cluster of arrows in a cloth quiver next to it and she saw the familiar yellow fletching on one of them. She hesitated in grabbing them, unsure of wanting to be armed with that when her husband yelled above her.

Sprinting to the weapon she took the entire quiver and ran into the next room where there was a flight of stairs as she was putting an arrow into the bow. At the landing it turned to the left so Beckett very carefully made her way up until she could see Castle there with Young. "Don't move," she called as she suddenly heard sirens way off in the distance, aiming the arrow at the man.

As he had been wrestling with Castle, Young put him in a half nelson even as the man was punching him in the ribs and held the gun to his temple. "With that?" he asked breathlessly and with a laugh.

"Yes," Beckett said.

"She's a good shot," Castle said, hissing as Young made him stand up straight before he pressed the gun against his back. "You won't have time to shoot me and the police are on their way."

"Or I can just throw us back," Young shot back. "Put that down and let me go and I'll give him back to you."

"No," Beckett said. She could see that the man was getting agitated and she tensed her fingers on the bowstring before a sudden scream outside made Young turn his head. There was only a split second for her to move but she took the chance she had, letting the arrow go as Castle was watching her to hit the man with his elbow and get him off to the side so he'd be out of the way. She watched the arrow fly and strike Young in the shoulder before he was flying backwards, off balance from that and her husband's hit. "Rick!" she nearly screamed when the man's grip on her husband didn't loosen and she ran to try and catch him and stop him.

With them being so close to the edge in the first place Young was falling over it down to the floor below with Castle behind as there was no way he could stop. Beckett watched in horror as Young's body broke the wood floor and a split second after there was an explosion of water as he and Castle sank into what seemed to be a frozen stream below the building.

Throwing down the bow Beckett ran down the stairs until she reached the room as Brad, Bernier and Wade were running inside. She didn't bother them a spare glance before she was running in the large room and found herself falling until she was on her hands and knees on the ice. The floor below her had seemed to disintegrate about a foot down to the frozen over water and she had to recover from the shock as the cold from outside struck her body that mixed with the pain in her hands and knees as they struck the ice.

"Kate-" Brad started to say before there was the sound of splashing and yelling as Castle came to the surface of the hole in the ice head of her.

"Rick hold on," Beckett said to him firmly before she started to get up. She was suddenly hit with something and turned to see that it was a rope and it was being held by all three men. She took only a second to tie it around her waist before letting herself slide down to her hands and knees as she kept her eye on Castle who was holding onto the edge of the ice but did not look as if he was aware of what he was doing.

"Kate you…" Castle started to say as he focused on her. "Too dangerous," he then managed to say though the second word was a little slurred.

"I'm fine," Beckett said firmly before she finally reached him. She grabbed his hands and then said, "Is there anything you can push yourself up on?" as she also heard the sound of more sirens; hoping it was an ambulance.

"No but… just pull back," Castle said, shaking harder then.

"Everyone pull!" Brad yelled as he watched the two. "Get a good grip on his arms Kate we're going now."

Beckett felt the first tug to her waist and they were sliding back. As Castle came out further, the water underneath him helped him moved faster until he was out completely. She moved so she was next to him and said, "Don't stand this isn't going to hold us."

"You're…" Castle tried to say as she put her right hand on his back before they made their way across the ice until they were at Brad and the others. "Take her," he managed to say though his teeth were clattering together nosily.

Beckett allowed Brad to pull her husband up before Hutchinson and Wade assisted her since the chief was able to get his friend up on his own. As soon as she was standing on the floor of the next room she went to the other side of Castle and she and Brad together led him to where a pair of EMTs were approaching them with a stretcher. "I'm his wife," she told the pair, dimly aware of Brad telling Wade and Bernier to try and find Young. When they didn't say anything to that she followed them and then looked back at the chief calling to him, "I'll call you."

Nodding, though Beckett had already turned back around, Brad watched the stretcher and shook his head slightly before he said to Hutchinson, "Get everyone to the south of the building to find Young under the ice since the current's in that direction. Let's get Beauclerk into the station."

Inside the back of the ambulance Beckett watched as the paramedic started to quickly cut off her husband's clothing and she said to the man, "He wasn't in that long but he was submerged."

"It depends on his body heat," the EMT replied quickly.

Reaching out to his wife Castle said, "Remind me not to dive from that height again."

Beckett laughed slightly before she took his hand and squeezed it tightly and she told him, "You'll be okay?"

"I'm warmer already," Castle assured her as he pulled her hand to his lips to kiss before they needed to let go as the EMT continued to work to warm him up. He kept his eyes on her as he was wrapped up in blankets from neck to toe, smiling at her reassuringly before she smiled back as they soon neared the hospital.

* * *

Walking up to her sister Eliza grabbed for Alexis' sleeve and tugged it gently. She wasn't surprised when she didn't turn to her at first and instead waited as patiently as she could for her to do so.

"What's wrong Lizzy?" Alexis said as she turned to her.

"Jules left," Eliza replied easily, as if she wasn't that concerned about the fact.

"Left where?" Alexis asked, turning off the faucet as she realized she had taken hearing her sisters for granted. When Eliza shrugged she grabbed her hand and said, "We better find her."

"Kay," the toddler replied before they then hurried together down the hall.

"Julia," Alexis called when they'd passed the family room and she could tell her sister wasn't there. They went past the dining room next before they went to the parlor and she looked outside; just on the off chance that Julia might have tried to sneak out there. But there was no sign of her and when they got to the entry she turned to Eliza and asked, "Did she go upstairs?"

"No," Eliza said firmly.

Alexis was just about to turn and make a run for the front door and it opened, revealing that it was their sister and Macca. "Julia," she said in relief tinged with slight anger. She nearly ran to her and wrapped her arms around her, holding her tightly as she said, "What were you doing outside?"

"Nothing," Julia said calmly. "And everything's okay now."

"What do you mean?" Alexis asked, pulling away to look at her.

Smiling the little girl said, "I was worried but they're okay."

"You mean Dad and your mom?" Alexis asked in concern. When her sister nodded she looked over at Eliza who was watching them but didn't say anything as she stood. "At least you put on a coat," she told Julia as she was helping her take it off.

"Yeah, I bet Mommy and Daddy are less cold now," the little girl said.

A little uneasy at her comments Alexis told her, "Why don't we go ahead and get started on our worksheets? Since we played before lunch instead of after."

"Okay," Julia said before she reached out to her sister and then took her hand. Together they walked ahead of their sister to the family room and once she was sitting down at the coffee table she looked at Alexis. Smiling reassuringly at her she turned her attention to her first worksheet, feeling far happier than she had since their parents had left and starting on her work quickly as she knew they would soon be home. She couldn't help smile again at the thought and started to write as fast as she could, wanting to be finished before then so she could greet them after the anxiety and sense of dread she'd felt moments before.

* * *

"Ms. Beckett?" the doctor said as he stood at the entrance to the waiting room. Seeing the woman who jumped up in a scrubs shirt, he smiled reassuringly at her and then led her to a room past the nurses' station.

"How is he?" Beckett asked.

"First off he's fine, after he told me what happened to him I believe the body of the man who was holding him hostage cushioned his fall as he's uninjured from that except for some bruising," the doctor replied. "He was however suffering from mild hypothermia but it's not to the degree where it's an emergency. In fact if he rests for a half hour he should get his body temperature up enough for me to allow him to leave."

"Can I go see him?" Beckett asked. When the doctor nodded to the door they'd stopped in front of she quickly told him thank you before she opened it and stepped inside.

"Tell me," Castle said as he smiled at his wife. "Do I look like a teddy bear?"

"No," Beckett said, going over to the bed.

"What about a swaddled baby?" Castle then said.

"Unless you're going to start whining, no," Beckett replied. She sat up on the very edge of his bed once she reached him since there was nothing along it. She took his hand and with her other pressed it to his chest as he was struggling to sit up. "The doctor said you need to rest," she told him sternly.

"But I didn't do anything," Castle said with a frustrated sigh as he remained still. "Have you seen Brad?"

"No apparently you did a number on Beauclerk so he's being treated," Beckett replied as she'd been waiting that entire time and had received a text from the chief. "He's going to come though, since he'll want to know what happened after we split up."

"I thought-" Castle started to say.

"I'll have to talk to him too," Beckett quickly interrupted him. She entwined their fingers then and said, "I was almost ready to throw myself over the edge before I realized there were stairs."

"Thanks for not doing that," Castle said. "I'm surprised you didn't have Brad grab me… and wait, the floor was gone in front of the doorway."

"It disintegrated underneath me," Beckett told him before he nodded. She reached up from his chest then to cup his cheek and said, "How are you?"

"Cold still but it wasn't as bad as when I got out of the water," Castle said reassuringly. "I hope Brad gets here soon, I really want to know what exactly happened with Beauclerk that he wanted to frame Warren." He then paused and looked thoughtful for a second before saying, "Actually frame Warren who he was trying to make it seem like she was framing Ross."

Beckett was going to reply to that when there was a sudden knock on the door and she looked over at it before calling, "Come in."

"Hey, you heard me," Castle told his friend when he walked inside.

"No I didn't," Brad said, shaking his head. "I'm just here to check on you and to get you to sign these," he then told the two, holding up a sheaf of papers in his hand. "Here're your clothes by the way," he added, showing them the bag in his hand. "Rice brought your car from the Kilburn property so I grabbed these in the trunk. And I'm here to debrief you of course."

"Of course," Castle said.

"Did you find Young?" Beckett asked.

"One thing first," Brad said, holding up his hand. "How're you doing?"

"I'm going to be asked that a lot aren't I?" Castle said jokingly to his wife.

"Yes, you should get a chair Brad, it might take us some time to get through this," Beckett told the chief.

"First we did find Young and we found the weapon he had," Brad replied. "Also an arrow sticking out of his shoulder."

"She didn't kill him did she?" Castle asked.

"No it's more than likely he drowned as he was further down the stream," Brad replied.

"Stream?" Castle and Beckett said.

"Where you were was an old mill that had been converted into offices," Brad said. "The river was still underneath obviously. Now you need to tell me what happened to you guys, I need to know."

They proceeded to tell him about going into the building at the Kilburn property, Castle explaining that the lights inside the building had switched off as he'd looked over at it and that was why he'd gone inside. They spoke up until the point they split up when Beckett suddenly asked the chief, "How is Warren?"

"She's fine, a little traumatized which can be expected," Brad said. "I spoke to her before coming to see you guys. So you went with her Kate."

Nodding Beckett then proceeded to relate her half of the story until she got to where she had confronted Young with Castle. "I'm guessing he circled back around when he couldn't find us and came to you," she finished with, looking at her husband.

"Yeah so after they ran off Beauclerk and I were literally wrestling for the gun," Castle took over. "I had a hard time as he was good at it and he was holding it in the first place. So I did what I'd been taught by you and Kate, defend myself in the hopes that there would be an opening to get the gun or to just render him unconcious. I didn't have much of a chance though, only weakened him to ease up off me before I headed through the rooms trying to find my way out since I didn't know where you and Warren were," he ended with speaking to his wife.

"This is what Beauclerk looked like when we got there," Brad said. "Well, before he got into the squad car."

Taking his phone Beckett was startled to see that the man's face was awash in blood and she looked at her husband. "We taught you well."

"I think so," Castle said. "But before I could get outside Young was on me and he didn't give me much chance to fight."

"Why did he take you to the stairs?" Beckett asked him.

"He was saying something about you being across," Castle replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"The room where that secret stairway came up to was there," Beckett said. "He must have wanted to lure us out but…"

"He thought it'd be easier to do that than to shoot you and kill you," Brad said. "You didn't explain the bow and arrow Kate."

"When I was going to the staircase it was there, along with the yellow fletched arrow," Beckett said.

"We found it and sent it to CSU," Brad replied. "Since you had on gloves it'll help with the fingerprints that are there. So you shot Young in the shoulder…"

"He turned because Warren screamed outside and Rick managed to hit him," Beckett answered.

"Beauclerk was about to shoot her," Brad answered. "So that distracted him and Rick left Young open for the shot you took."

"Exactly but I wasn't expecting the bow to have the force it did," Beckett confessed. "Or that I would be able to hit him there."

"I can imagine but I bet you anything that adrenaline helped you out there," Brad told her.

"Now I think this is where you come in," Castle commented.

"Okay," Brad said quickly. "I spoke with Beauclerk after he was treated," he began. "And he confessed once he realized that we had in fact seen him about to shoot Warren." When he saw the confused looks from the two he then continued saying, "He tried to pass off why he was there, that Young forced him into all of this. I worked on him a bit, saying he could face the charge of attempted murder on you while Young was holding you hostage Rick."

"And that did it?" Beckett asked.

"It did, though he nearly tried to ask for a plea bargain before I reiterated that we saw him pointing the gun with his finger on the trigger," Brad said.

"Whose dash cam?" Castle said.

"Mine," Brad answered. "From what he told me he was in love with Dr. Carter."

Beckett was about to comment on that before she realized what he'd said and she repeated, "Carter?"

"It turns out that they went to college together and one night in their second year they had sex together," Brad said.

"A one night stand," Castle stated instead of answering.

"To Carter because after whenever Beauclerk would try to bring up the subject of that night and their encounter the doctor would pass it off as them being drunk," Brad said. "I have to talk to Carter himself about that night but I would imagine it's what happened. Beauclerk said that they went to his room after spending some time at a bar failing to pick up any women together."

"So he decided to frame Ross to get back at him?" Castle asked.

"There he started to laugh really… hysterically and he told me that it wasn't about Ross it was about getting everyone who was a woman out of his life," Brad said.

"So he'd turn to Beauclerk?" Castle asked.

"He said yes though he knew it wasn't going to happen," Brad replied. "He just wanted to hurt Carter as much as he could. He picked Warren and Ross as they were close. There was no threesome though Warren let me know she had a crush on her boss's fiancé but they're aware of it already; they're all friends."

"That makes sense," Beckett with a nod. "But Young?"

"He was out here visiting family; Beauclerk," Brad answered. "And he was at the Sailing Bar."

"I know that one," Castle said. "That's close to the Kilburn's place isn't it?"

"The closest of all the bars in Southampton," Brad said with a nod. "He recognized Young because Warren had told him about the caretaker of her parents' property before. They talked and afterwards things turned to their frustration; though he made Young think he wanted Ross instead of Carter. Young has been in love with Warren since they were sixteen and she rejected him."

"So he wanted to frame her but they did talk about killing her," Castle said.

"Suicide," the three said all together.

"Yeah," Brad continued. "They were going to have to change the plan with you there but they were going to make it look like a murder-suicide before you fought back."

"And Alton's car?" Castle asked then.

"He said that Young suggested the arrows as a diversion," Brad said, recalling then. "And he said he'd be able to steal it as he thought Alton wasn't going to report it; I think he had an idea of the illegal ring but Beauclerk couldn't confirm that. And to Young, Alton was an eccentric and it might help them distract the investigators from going straight to Warren or Ross."

"So it seemed more likely they were the ones perpetrating the crime instead of Beauclerk and Young," Castle said. When his friend nodded he then said, "What about Alton being connected slightly to Egypt?"

"A coincidence," Brad replied. "I had someone ask him about Beauclerk and Young and said he he'd never heard of them."

"What about the Jamesons?" Beckett then said.

"They were just at the wrong place at the wrong time," Brad said with a sigh. "I called some friends of theirs after speaking with Beauclerk and he let me know that the two had been at the Sailing Bar and they heard them telling the bartender all about their trip to Egypt."

"Which helped with them wanting to implicate both Warren and Ross," Castle said. "And Beauclerk knew about the love nest."

"He did after getting that information from Carter," Brad said. "And since he was aware Ross was in the city at the time he was able to use it the night that he did. Young knew about the drugs because he had tried using them when he was younger on Warren but messed up the dose and it didn't affect her. He perfected it after that. And Beauclerk was the one who knew how to use a bow and arrow."

"But Young fired on me," Beckett said. "Back at the building on the Kilburn's property."

"He could fire but he didn't have good aim," Brad said. "They dressed them up with costumes that we'll be able to trace now we know they were ordered online and they knew about the tattoos because again, Beauclerk got Carter to tell him. The gun that Beauclerk had on him is a .45 and with that we'll get him for life. Now you can sign this paperwork while I call Carter." The two glanced at him so he quickly said, "So you can hear and I don't have to tell you this over again." When they nodded he quickly dialed the man's number and after the doctor answered he told him about Beauclerk. "Dr. Carter?" he asked as there was silence on the other end.

"I'm sorry; I find it hard to believe that… Allen would do that," the man said in obvious shock.

"There's something else that he told me," Brad replied. "He mentioned when you two were in college-"

"That was his motive?" Carter said incredulously.

"According to him he was rejected by you and he was so angry because he loved you that he needed to take revenge," Brad explained. "Your fiancée and Ms. Warren were the obvious targets since you were so close. The announcement of your engagement was the final push to put the plan into motion."

"God," Carter said. "I… thank you for finding him. But where's Helen? Autumn tried to call her but she never answered."

Looking to Castle and Beckett, who nodded at him, Brad then explained about the kidnapping of them plus Warren and the apprehension of Beauclerk and the death of Young. "We have more than enough on Beauclerk to put him away for life, so you won't need to be concerned about him."

"Of course thank you Chief, tell Richard and Kate the same," Carter said.

"I will," Brad said. "And I'll be in contact again if you're necessary at all to the trial." When the man agreed he said goodbye to him before hanging up and standing to take the papers Beckett held out to him. "Rick, stay warm please and I'll probably see you two on Saturday for the party," he said, grasping his friend's hand tightly.

"Alright, say hello to Lily for us and thank you for helping Kate get me out," Castle replied.

"Of course," Brad said. "Enjoy your holiday," he then directed to Beckett. He turned to leave the room then and glanced back inside as he was closing the door, smiling when the two on the bed were in a sudden embrace though Castle was doing it with one arm. He could tell that they were going to be fine so he turned his attention to the business at hand; transferring Beauclerk and finally washing his hands of the case.

"A bizarre case," Castle said once Beckett was sitting back up. "I wonder if it would have worked."

"You mean the Egyptology aspect," she replied. When he nodded she thought for a moment and then shook her head saying, "Eventually we would have confirmed Warrens alibi without a doubt. He had a weak alibi with Ross; which was what he wanted; but Warren's wasn't enough."

"Do you think now he realizes that?" Castle asked her.

"I think so," Beckett replied with a slight nod. "But from the way Brad said he was acting I think he might try to go for an insanity plea."

"Would it stick?" Castle asked in surprise though the more he thought about it the more it made sense.

"No," Beckett said, shaking her head firmly. "The amount of planning that had to go into it… He could have contacted Young via some form of technology which I'm sure tech could resurrect if they tried to delete it."

"And they have Carter," Castle pointed out. "Or I guess we should go back to calling him Oliver." They looked at one another and were quiet before he said, "This one hit close."

"Except Rizzio didn't use someone to frame you," Beckett replied as she'd thought the same. "He did it outright."

"I'm sure that's what Tyson wanted," Castle replied. He sighed and then said, "I feel like I'm starting to sweat."

"Not much longer," Beckett replied with an amused smile. She nearly laughed when he grumbled under his breath and then said, "You have a bruise."

"I asked after they'd gotten me set in this… cocoon if I had any wounds," Castle replied. "You've got some scratches on your jaw."

"I know," Beckett said simply. "I get the feeling though they're used to this."

"You're hoping," Castle countered. When she glanced at him he took her hand and said, "Sorry but I am too, I just know they're concerned for you. Why not so much for me?"

"I think because I protect you," Beckett said, stroking the back of his hand that she was then holding in her other. "I'm armed."

"Remind them you and Brad taught me to protect myself," Castle said.

"It worked out well, I should tell them how you kicked Beauclerk's ass," Beckett said. When her husband looked at her in surprise she smiled and said, "Maybe I'll just tell Alexis."

"I have to wonder if she would believe it," Castle mused. He laughed when his wife nudged him and said, "So how long did he tell you I needed to be here?"

"A half hour, the same as what he told you," Beckett replied as she then reached into her pocket for her phone.

"What's wrong?" Castle asked as he watched her look at the screen, hesitating.

"I'm just worrying about scaring the girls if I call her," Beckett told him. "But they'll worry anyways once they see us," she said as she finally made up her mind. She dialed Alexis' number, taking Castle's hand again as they waited for his daughter to answer.

"Hello?" the young woman said.

"Alexis," Castle said. "You-"

"Are you okay Dad?" Alexis asked before he could continue.

"I'm fine…" Castle said, looking at his wife.

"Alexis we're both fine but there was an incident earlier with our case," Beckett spoke up saying. "Your father fell through some ice covering a river and we're here waiting for his body temperature to go up which it'll do in about… ten minutes."

"You have hypothermia?" Alexis asked her father.

"It was a minor case," Castle confessed. "To tell you the truth right now I'm literally sweating. So I'll be fine. We're just letting you know because we're going to come home as soon as I'm released."

"Please tell me you're going to explain what happened," Alexis replied.

"We both will," Beckett said before Castle could answer.

"Okay, great," Alexis said. She then fell silent before she said, "Listen I wasn't sure if I should tell you this but I caught Julia outside in the front earlier while I was washing dishes from lunch."

"Out front," Beckett said in surprise.

"She was wearing her coat," Alexis assured her. "And she wasn't cold."

"Why was she out there?" Castle asked her.

"She said that something was wrong with you Kate but then said it was actually you Dad and you were fine," Alexis explained.

"How long ago was that?" Castle said as he was looking at Beckett.

"About an hour ago," Alexis said, obviously checking the time. "Why?" She then spoke again before they could answer saying, "Was that when you were getting to the hospital?"

"It was, a little less than that," Beckett said. "Tell her that she's right and that we'll be home soon."

"I will, keep warm Dad," Alexis told him seriously.

"Don't worry, I'm planning on that," Castle replied, his tone of voice echoing hers. He heard a knock on the door and said rapidly, "We better go; I think that's my doctor. See you kiddo."

After Alexis had said a hurried goodbye to them both Beckett hung up her phone and called the person in, surprised to see it was Brad. "There's more?" she asked him.

"No just a last minute thing I learned before I take Beauclerk," the chief said. "I just got a call from Thayer and he said Young died from drowning."

"Well," Castle began. "There's justice in that since he wanted to assault Warren."

"Where is she?" Beckett asked, looking at the chief.

"Ross is coming to pick her up," Brad said. "Carter will be with her as I need to interview him."

Beckett stood and handed Brad the keys to hers and Castle's car that had been in the bag with their clothes before telling him, "Is anyone here?"

"Rice still, he's watching Beauclerk at the moment," the chief answered. "And Hutchinson is outside to back him up but I'll be going downstairs once I leave here so just text me and I'll let her know you need the car."

"You know I can walk," Castle told them in mock exasperation.

"He's ready to go," Brad said to Beckett with a smile.  
"I think he was a while ago," she replied, smiling back at him.

"I don't envy you taking him back home," Brad said.

"Guys, come on," Castle said in annoyance.

"I'll see you at your party," Brad told them with a smile before he left.

"Mr. Castle," the doctor said as he entered the room after the chief passed him. "Let me take your temperature again…" He passed the thermometer over his forehead and after he'd done that read the display. "You're actually up a few points," he said with a nod. "Alright I'll sign the papers for your release, you can change and I'll have a nurse come in with a wheelchair."

Thanking the doctor after she followed him to the door Beckett closed and locked it before she hurried back to Castle who was struggling to get out of the blankets over him. "You're too impatient," she told him teasingly.

"You can't blame me," he told her. The second he was free he put his legs over the edge of the bed and grabbed his wife as tightly as he could, kissing her deeply. He did that for as long as he could until finally they had to break apart to breathe and he said, "Better when I'm upright."

"I don't know," Beckett said teasingly as he slid down to the floor to stand. "Kissing you while you're on your back isn't so bad." When her husband looked at her she added, "To me."

"I hate these gowns," Castle said in annoyance as the one that he was wearing felt like it was too short. "I'm naked under this by the way."

"I knew already," Beckett said with a smile. "Luckily they wrapped you up quickly."

Castle couldn't reply to that as she was pulling off the gown and he had to focus on pulling on his clothes, wondering why he was growing cold as he did so.

"You were well covered before this," Beckett reminded him before she helped him button his shirt after his pants were on. Handing him the coat that had been with their clothes she said, "I'm a little annoyed I lost that coat."

"Mine too but luckily it wasn't your Stella one… or the red one," Castle replied. "Okay, so now it's my turn."

"Your turn?" Beckett asked. When he grabbed the bottom of the scrubs shirt on her she smiled and raised her arms saying, "My sleeves were soaked."

"I'm not surprised," Castle told her. He leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to her lips before he grabbed her blouse in the bag. "And you have a coat in here too, great."

"What if there hadn't been?" Beckett said with a slight smirk at him.

"Then I would have given you mine," Castle replied. At the look his wife gave him he said, "What? I would have handled the cold."

"I wouldn't risk it," Beckett said wryly. "Come on," she then told him as she reached out to take his hand.

"Wait," Castle said, holding on to her then. "Are we not going to talk about Julia?"

Beckett studied him for a moment before she then said, "We can talk about it later."

"Just as long as we talk about it," Castle told her, squeezing her hand to reiterate his point.

"We will, I'd just like to speak with her first," Beckett replied.

"Both of us," Castle corrected.

"Both of us," Beckett echoed with a nod. By then there was a knock on the door and she went to open it, revealing a nurse with a wheelchair. She stayed next to Castle as he was pushed out to the nurses' station and watched him sign a paper before they were allowed to go to the elevator. In the lobby she spotted Brad with Warren and was about to call out to him when the woman saw them first.

"Ms. Beckett, Mr. Castle," Warren said after she'd run to them, taking Beckett's hand and holding it tightly. "Thank you so much, if you hadn't been able to break free from your restraints… I'd probably be dead."

"We had to do everything we could," Beckett said very simply. "I'm glad to see you're okay."

"So am I," Warren replied, looking back and forth between them both. "I just wanted to say thank you…"

"Helen!" a voice called from the doors that were opening into the hospital.

"Autumn!" Warren cried before she left them.

"They're close, like sisters," Brad told Castle and Beckett. "I was talking to her just now. Go, I have this set."

Saying goodbye to their friend again Castle was pushed out to the curb where Hutchinson was waiting with their car. "Thank you," he told the nurse with a nod before standing up.

"Thanks for staying behind," Beckett told the officer after she'd taken the keys from her.

"How're you guys doing?" Hutchinson asked.

"Good now that we warmed up," Castle called over the roof of the car. "Let everyone know and we'll see you guys after the holidays."

Waving to Hutchinson, Beckett paused before putting the key in the ignition and asked her husband teasingly, "Want to talk to Brad again?"

"We'll have the chance later," Castle said in mock frustration. "Hopefully at our party. Let's get home."

Beckett sympathized with him and she gently squeezed his hand before she started the car. As she pulled away from the curb she said, "What do we tell them?"

At that Castle grew thoughtful and he said, "I wonder if it's time to stop sugarcoating things for Julia." When Beckett turned to him he quickly told her, "I don't mean tell her everything but we should probably let her know that we were in a difficult situation that we were able to get out of."

Beckett took a breath and then finally said, "If she was aware of us being in trouble already…"

"Exactly," Castle told her. He took her hand and then said, "That leaves Eliza. I think we should tell her that things got rough at work but everything was fine in the end."

"Okay," Beckett said absently. She looked over at her husband as he squeezed her hand and then let it go and smiled a little before saying, "I'm going as fast as I can."

Smiling back Castle wasn't surprised she was feeling the same as he was and he gave her one last squeeze before letting her go as they turned the final street before they reached home. He was relieved when the gate came into sight and as they waited for it to open he tapped his fingers impatiently against his leg, watching for the moment they could go inside and finally see their daughters.


	17. Here With Me Tonight

Genre: Drama, Crime, Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: It was great to see the reactions to the result of the cliffhanger so I want to get to my thank yous for those now! noelianoe- (Great to see that you thought this story was great as always, as you put it. And I was happy reading that you really enjoy reading them too!), MichelleBell16 (Not surprised you're glad everything turned out alright with the case and also that Castle will be okay too. Same with you being interested about Julia's intuition that she had and them talking with her about it. So great you can't wait to read more an now you don't need to!), vetgirlmx (I was happy to read that you thought the chapter was action packed since I was really trying to make it that, lol, and of course happy that you thought it was very good! Wasn't surprised to see you appreciated Castle's over protectiveness. I thought someone might be able to guess that I would have bows and arrows here, lol, I did want to do that to be different. It was interesting to see your reaction to what happened with Julia and her sensing something was wrong with her parents, I hope it's a more positive kind of creepy, lol, or otherworldly. Anyways, I wasn't too surprised to see your reaction to the motive as I have that same thought too; I've seen it as a motive for murders once or twice in the true crime TV shows I watch. Also it was me kind of twisting the lyrics to the song _Dear Boy_ ; where I got the title for the story; and making it apply to the motive for this story. But I was so glad the motive sucked you in as you put it, definitely what I try to do and I'm glad it also got you angry! Not surprised you're glad everyone was okay and not too badly hurt, plus not more people being killed either. I had to laugh a bit at you mentioning them celebrating now. And also not surprised you're interested in seeing them talk to Julia about how she knew what happened to them. Great to see you can't wait for that to read it and now you won't need to!), Guest (Very nice to see you thought it was wonderfully written, did try my best so great you thought I did!) and TORONTOSUN (I had to laugh a bit at you mentioning Castle and Beckett loving the moment though it was dangerous there. But I am glad that you enjoyed that about them. And yep, have to have them go see the girls after what happened, especially since Julia sensed something happened to them). Thanks so much for all the reviews, it was fantastic to get them so I am grateful for them of course and loved reading them, definitely appreciate you all taking the time to send them to me too!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Tonight_ written by Ian McLagan and John Pidgeon and performed by Ringo Starr, from Ringo's album called _Bad Boy_.

Here With Me Tonight

With a final sweeping motion of her brush Julia nodded her head before she looked up with Eliza at Alexis as the song playing stopped and said, "Is that it?"

"Are you finished with your pictures?" the young woman asked them.

"I am," Julia replied.

"Me too," Eliza said. She was about to speak when all of a sudden Macca jumped up and started to bark as he ran out to the hall.

"They're back!" Julia cried then before she ran after the dog once she'd put the brush down on the easel she was using. By the time she reached the door to the garage her parents were there and she wasted no time throwing herself at her mother. Hugging her as tightly as she possibly could she cried, "I was worried."

"We heard," Beckett told her as she was embracing her back. "But we're fine didn't your sister tell you?"

"Yeah but I still wanted to see you," Julia said firmly before she gave her mother a quick squeeze. She went to Castle and hugged him just as Alexis walked up to them with Eliza in her arms. "Are you okay Daddy?"

"I'm fine," Castle replied. "You were right," he told her as he glanced at Beckett, seeing she wasn't paying attention while she was reaching out to take their youngest.

"You're sure you're alright?" Alexis was asking in a low tone of voice while Eliza was busy holding onto her mother by the neck.

"We are," Beckett said with a nod. "So how was your snow day?" she said as Eliza pulled away to look at her.

"Can we show?" Eliza asked her sister. When Alexis nodded she said, "We have to go to the room where we worked," to her mother.

"In a second, first say hello to your daddy," Beckett replied as she handed her over to Castle.

"Hi Daddy!" Eliza cried in joy once she was with him.

"Hey sweetheart," Castle replied. "Easy," he then told her as she tried to touch the bruise on his jaw.

"Is it a boo-boo?" Eliza asked.

"It is but it doesn't hurt," Castle said. He wasn't surprised when the toddler motioned to Beckett and he said, "It's the same."

"What happened?" Julia asked her mother as she was holding her hand tightly.

"We'll talk about that later okay?" Beckett said. She wasn't surprised when Julia didn't look too pleased with that but was relieved when she didn't try to verbally protest. They walked inside the room where she saw that the two easels were near the windows for light and said, "You had art time today?"

"Without us?" Castle then asked as he was setting Eliza down at her direction.

"Rick," Beckett was quick to say, looking at him with a slight glare.

"I'm kidding we can paint tomorrow if you want," Castle said.

"So you finished the case," Julia said.

"You didn't know already?" Castle asked her instead of answering.

Julia glanced at her mother before she shrugged and said, "We did it different today though."

"I did an experiment," Alexis said then, looking back and forth between her dad and stepmother. "I wanted to see what they might paint while they listened to the music. I told them to paint how it made them feel."

"Did it work?" Castle asked interestedly.

"I'm not sure," Alexis replied easily. "You got back right as we finished so I didn't see what they made."

"What song did you play?" Beckett asked.

" _Mystical One_ ," Julia answered for her big sister.

"That one," Alexis said, smiling at her.

"Alright then let's see what you have here," Castle said as he walked around with the others.

"Interesting," Beckett said with a smile as she saw that Eliza had seemed to throw her paint at her paper. "It made you happy doing that?" she asked the toddler.

Giggling heavily Eliza nodded and said, "I was pretending I was throwing snow."

"Did you guys go outside?" Castle said then.

"Just to make that snowman," Alexis replied, gesturing out the window. "And these two decided he needed to be made very slowly."

"That doesn't surprise me," Beckett said as Julia smiled up at them sheepishly while Eliza was just smiling. "Okay now for your picture," she told her oldest as she turned her attention to the other easel.

"I was thinking about riding," the little girl explained as she'd made sweeping lines in blues and greens.

"These came out really nicely," Castle said. "And I can see how you're happy now when you're doing those things."

"We did our worksheets too Mommy," Julia said, going to the coffee table.

"Hold on, your daddy and I didn't have lunch so we need something to eat," Beckett replied.

As they walked together to the kitchen Eliza hurried to her mother and grabbing her hand asked, "After can we play?"

"Do you know what time it is?" Beckett asked her. Before she could go past the kitchen table she looked at her husband as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'll get it," Castle said. "They can have a snack too."

"I want a snack," Eliza said.

"Alright," Beckett said, smiling as she went over to the island to sit there. She took Eliza from Alexis and then said to Julia who was climbing onto the other chair, "Let your sister-"

"It's alright, I can stand," Alexis replied. "So do you know what time it is Lizzy?"

Remembering her mother's question Eliza beamed at her and then said, "It's early."

"About two," Castle said as he took a quick look at his watch. "Wait, why is she hungry?"

"We went outside Daddy," Julia commented.

"And you ran," Beckett said, unable to help smiling as the girls both blanched at the realization of what the little girl had said.

"I let them, I think they were showing some signs of cabin fever," Alexis said.

"I'm not sick," Eliza said. She then smiled and said, "Mommy?"

"Yes sweetie," Beckett replied.

"Can we play?" Eliza asked.

"We could manage to play outside love," Castle said.

"You're not even paying attention love," Beckett said in exasperation though her tone wasn't serious. "Do you even know how you said that?"

Pausing as he was pouring juice for the girls last by then Castle replied, "No, sorry."

Sighing though she was smiling Beckett said, "We'll see."

"Kay," Eliza said as her father set the plate with the veggies and ranch in front of them.

"Do you want to sit Daddy?" Julia asked him as he picked up a celery stick.

"I was lying in that hospital bed for almost an hour," Castle said. "So I'm… good," he said, trailing off a little as he realized what he'd said.

"Why did you go to the hospital Daddy?" Eliza said in concern.

Sighing Castle said, " _Sorry love_ ," to his wife.

" _You better tell them_ ," Beckett said firmly.

"Right," Castle replied. "Okay I fell into some very cold water while we were working," he began. "And they needed to make sure that was wasn't too cold myself afterwards. But I'm alright," he continued hurriedly. "I got all warmed up in a nice cocoon of blankets-"

"With Mommy?" Eliza interrupted.

"No just the blankets," Castle answered.

"Girls," Beckett said with a smile as the toddler looked a bit upset hearing that and Julia rolled her eyes. "The blankets were enough for him because we're back home."

"So you can't go outside Daddy," Eliza told him.  
"I could but I just need to make sure I'm bundled up for it," Castle told them. "So how're you enjoying your snack?" he then said, not caring that he was changing the subject.

"It's good," Julia replied after she'd eaten a tomato. "How do you like your lunch."

"It's more of a snack too," Castle said.

"Are you gonna work now again?" Eliza was asking.

"No we're off until next year so we'll be around bothering you once you get back home from school the rest of the week," Castle said jokingly.

"No," Eliza said with a giggle. She kissed her father when he leaned over to her and after said, "Now Christmas is coming."  
"It was already coming," Julia pointed out. She then giggled and said, "But I'm happy too, you're home and there's the party on Saturday."

"Will Brad be able to come to that?" Alexis asked.

"They will," Beckett replied. "He's not working that day."

"Is he okay?" Julia asked.

"He's fine," Castle said first. "He helped your mom get me out of the water so… definitely a good friend."

"I don't think we doubted that Dad," Alexis said as her sisters were looking at one another in obvious confusion.

"Alright," Beckett said since they'd nearly finished everything on the plate. "Let me go outside and check how cold it is and maybe we can go out."

Castle took Eliza from her and then went with the girls to wait for her in the doorway and he called, "You didn't put on a coat."

"I don't need it," Beckett said back, leaning against the railing. The sky was clear by then and the wind had died down so she went back to the kitchen shortly after she'd gone outside. She didn't say anything at first, waiting until she'd closed the door behind her before she turned to her family who was watching her. "We can go but not for that long," she finally said.

Cheering with her sister Julia said, "What about Macca?" as he was next to them.

"He can, we just need to bundle him up," Castle said. "We all need to."

"We should go ahead and do that now," Beckett said. She took Julia's hand as they led the way to the entry where she helped her oldest with her outer layers. When she'd pulled on her coat she looked at Castle who was doing the same and she said, "You're not going to stay still are you?"

"Do I have to?" Castle said in a mock whine, not surprised when the girls laughed a little.

"No, I want you to run around," Beckett said as he then knelt to get Macca's sweater and booties on the dogs. "All of us."

"Even you?" Julia asked her, peering up at her. She had to laugh when her mother ruffled her hair through her hat, pushing it over her eyes and when she managed to straighten it she said, "I didn't know you wanted to play too."

"I do since we've had to work all this time," Beckett said before they went to the door to the backyard together.

"Mommy?" Julia said as they were at the back of the group. "How is Alex?"

"He's fine, he got scared last night," Beckett said. "I think it was the wind that did it."

"Your mom was able to calm him down with no problems," Castle commented as he turned to them while they came down the steps. "And he's back in his stall… gossiping with Julius about whatever horses gossip about together."

Julia laughed softly and then said, "What do we do now?"

"Well… there's more than enough snow for a hill love," Castle answered though that was directed to his wife.

"I'll get the sleds!" Julia cried.

"I'll go with her," Alexis told them before she hurried after the girl.

Looking over at Eliza who had started to run with Macca, Beckett smiled and said to her husband, "Okay?"

"Yeah, you don't want me to run laps around here do you?" Castle asked, pretending to be serious. He laughed slightly when his wife pushed at him and he called, "Not too much snow Eliza," as their youngest was throwing the snow on the ground in the air for Macca to bark at and try to catch. "We should probably get started on that hill."

When they'd left the pool; since the sleds were stored with the summer toys; Julia walked out to the backyard to see that their parents were finishing up a tall hill. "Cool, who's going first?" she asked them.

"We are," Beckett said, holding her hand out for the sled.

As they were watching the two go up the steps in the snow on the back Alexis said to her father, "I'm surprised she didn't protest the angle or height."

"She said it was too tall," Eliza said, looking up at them as she was standing next to them. "But Daddy said it was kay."

"Interesting," Alexis said.

"We would have almost had to start over if we made it shorter," Castle said. "And I don't think we're going to stay out here for that long. Excuse me," he then told the two as he got his phone out of his pocket. He went over to the side of the slide and pointed it to the two before they pushed off the edge, filming their decent.

Holding onto both Julia and the rope at the front of the sled Beckett couldn't help laughing as she could hear her daughter screaming in joy as they soon reached the ground. When they'd finally stopped near the trees on that side she patted Macca who'd run to them and said, "Okay, let's let your daddy and Eliza go." When they reached the others she took Castle's phone as he'd waited for her for that purpose and she filmed the two coming down as he'd done for her and Eliza.

After Alexis had taken a turn they went a few times more before they decided to make another snowman next to the one already there. While Alexis went inside to get a carrot the four stood in front of the hill, studying it.

"Is there any reason why we're looking at this still?" Beckett asked them in amusement.

"Not really, let's get destroying you two," Castle told their daughters.

With a cry Eliza ran to the mound of snow and she started to claw and kick at it before she was suddenly grabbed from behind. "Let go Jules!" she cried in protest as she tried to move but found she couldn't.

"Wait, let Mommy and Daddy do it a little bit," Julia replied.

"Is it that interesting…" Beckett started to say before Castle whispered in her ear. "Well… I guess that is," she said as she looked down at the two with a smile. "But wait," she said as she then turned to her husband. "Can you do that?"

"I can… a little," Castle replied. "But you go first."

Beckett smiled at him and she then began to kick at the snow, not really using self defense moves but she knew the girls were watching interestedly. When Castle joined her she was instantly reminded of when she and Brad had taught him better how to defend himself. It had taken a few sessions in the end but luckily he'd learned well or she knew they would have been at the hospital still though she didn't like to think about that.

At the same time Castle was thinking of what his wife was though he wasn't aware of it. As he helped Julia then with starting the bottom of the snowman while Beckett and Eliza worked on the top he remembered the session where he'd finally been able to outmatch his wife.

* * *

 _"I don't know," Castle said to his wife. "What if I hurt you?"_

 _"Rick," Brad said, with them in the gym at the station. "If you've been listening to us at all then you won't hurt her unless you mean to."_

 _"Why don't you two spar and let me see?" Castle said._

 _"Love," Beckett told him as she walked over to him after she'd slipped on gloves. "Let's go."_

 _"Sure," Castle replied. "Shut up," he said to his friend as the man was smirking at him. She pulled him to the middle of the mat and he waited for her to turn to him before he told her in Irish, "_ Let me fight against _Brad."_

 _"I might kill you Rick," the chief said. When his friend turned to him he said, "I figured it out."_

 _"Rick, come on," Beckett said, making him turn to her. "Get into position."_

 _Though he was uneasy Castle did as she was doing the same across from him. He allowed her to hit his hands before she was moving first and he blocked her punch at him, able to feel it was weak. As soon as he could he tried to strike her himself but was blocked before he then moved away toward the corner of the mat._

 _Following him Beckett swung her leg at Castle's and was slightly disappointed when he went down easily. She was about to stand above him when he jumped up; a move Brad had taught him; and she tried to jump out of the way before he kicked her legs out from her. Luckily she'd been paying attention when Brad had taught her husband and she was getting up before they started to punch at one another, working their way around the mat._

 _Brad was startled to realize soon after that Castle wasn't holding back so much he was faking the punches and he couldn't help smile as he wondered what Beckett was thinking of that as she had to notice it._

 _Castle was unsure of how long he and his wife were dancing around each other and sparring when they could find openings to do so. But he could feel himself starting to tire after a while and he could tell Beckett was a little too. Finally he kicked her legs out from under her before he then followed her, grabbing her by the wrists and saying, "Give?"_

 _"Give," Beckett said, smiling at him before he let her go._

 _"Whew," Brad said as Castle helped his wife stand. "I thought you two were going to start making out," he said when they looked over at him._

 _"What you and Lily do that?" Castle asked as he took off his gloves while his wife was._

 _"Sure, you think we're that calm," Brad said with a smile. "So you did great this time around."_

 _"He's right, you did," Beckett told her husband. "You've learned well. Let's just hope you don't have to use that in the future."_

 _"Me too," Castle said. "I'll see you love," he told her before they then walked to the locker rooms, Brad with him. He went to change as his friend was doing and called to him, "How serious were we?"_

 _"Serious. I was surprised as I thought Kate would try to hold back a bit," Brad told him. They were quiet then and once they walked outside he left him saying, "See you for the next case."_

 _"Yeah, take care Brad," Castle replied. He turned to the women's locker room as Beckett came out and he said, "I enjoyed that."_

 _"I'm not surprised," she replied wryly. She held up her hand when he started to speak and said, "Wait until we get home… somewhere more private."_

 _Castle nodded and they went out to their car before he drove them back home where they were alone as the girls were at school. "So…" he said._

 _"You enjoyed that," Beckett said simply as they walked into the kitchen together._

 _"And did you?" Castle asked. When she just looked at him he said, "Better than with Demming."_

 _Sighing Beckett said, "I only did that once and it was because that was how we met, in the gym. And it was a means to an end."_

 _"So you want to do that again with me?" Castle asked as he handed her a bottle of water from the fridge. He was taken aback when she grabbed the front of his shirt before they were kissing. But he very quickly recovered, responding to that kiss as passionately as he could before they parted._

 _"Yes but not that often… unless you want to spar before we get to the bed," Beckett said, studying him._

 _Castle thought about that but then shook his head saying, "I don't think I could do that." He was surprised when his wife then cupped his face and he smiled at her saying, "That's not really us."_

 _"Pre-foreplay?" Beckett said suggestively as she ran her right thumb over his lower lip._

 _"Foreplay foreplay," Castle said in amusement. He leaned into her as he could sense she was about to and they kissed before he ran his hand over her side to the small of her back before they parted. "Come on," he said, his voice husky as he took her hand. Her smile as she allowed him to lead her to the stairs made his heart race, knowing she wanted the same as he did as they soon made their way into their room. He pulled her into his arms before they kissed deeply and fell down together to the bed, far more pleasant and involving than when they'd been sparring earlier._

* * *

"Come on you guys," Beckett said as she was hanging her coat. "We'll try and head outside tomorrow."

"Really?" Eliza asked, standing next to her mother.

"Yes, it's supposed to be a little warmer," Castle told her as he then picked her up. "So now what will we do?"

"There's a lot of possibilities," Alexis commented as the girls looked slightly hesitant to answer. "Games, reading, art… worksheets," she said, smiling when her sisters immediately protested her last suggestion. "I'm kidding."

"I hope so, we did ten of those," Julia said.

"Ten each?" Beckett asked in surprise as they were making their way over to the family room.

"She did ten and Eliza just did five," Alexis replied. "We were looking at the book of Paul McCartney paintings while we waited for Jules to finish."

"Yeah and then I wanted to paint," Eliza said. She then looked at her sisters and said, "I wanna paint now."

"Me too," Julia said. "Is that okay?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Castle asked.

"Because we do it by ourselves," Eliza explained. "And then you just… watch?"

"Get paper for their easels," Beckett told her husband before she went to grab Eliza's apron on the coffee table. "Come here sweetie," she told the toddler before she tied it around her.

"Can you help with mine?" Julia asked her.

"Of course," Beckett said. When she'd finished tying the strings behind her oldest she watched her turn around before she ran her fingertips next to the scrape on her jaw. She was slightly startled when next Eliza leaned against her, hugging her tightly and making her say, "Girls-"

"We know you're okay Mommy," Julia told her seriously. "But that must hurt."

"To tell you the truth I never noticed it until the nurses at the hospital did," Beckett said.

"Why Mommy?" Eliza asked, looking confused at that.

"Because when your daddy and I were trying to get the person we needed to find we were doing a lot of running," Beckett began.

"And fighting?" Julia asked.

"That too," Castle said, having come over to them. "There's a thing called adrenaline and it helps you do things like run and… fight by making your heart beat faster so you don't slow down. When that's going through you it's way harder to feel pain, especially if you only have a scrape." He then realized how that sounded and quickly told his wife, "It's still-"

"It's okay," Beckett said with a smile as he looked slightly panicked. "I know what you mean. But I'll take care of this so it goes away quickly." She was relieved when the girls nodded seriously and she hugged them together telling them, "Go paint."

"Do we paint like before?" Eliza asked her sister.

"No paint however you want to," Alexis replied with a smile. "I'm going to go for a second, Di called just now."

"We're not going anywhere," Castle replied before he turned his attention to the girls. "I'll be back love," he told his wife.

As she was looking at the worksheets Beckett glanced up at her husband in surprise but saw that he was walking over to their daughters who'd already begun on their easels. "You're going to distract them Rick," she told him.

"No I won't," Castle said. But as soon as he had spoken, Julia was turning around and glaring at him. "Oh… maybe I will," he replied. "I'll just… sit down…"

"Yeah, go sit with Mommy," Eliza told him though she was smiling.

"It's irritating sometimes to have someone hovering over your shoulder," Beckett commented as her husband sat down, not looking at him.

"Hey, you eventually got used to it," Castle replied in protest.

"Eventually being the key word there," Beckett said. "In the mean time you want to help me by looking at Eliza's papers?"

"Sure," Castle said, reaching for the one she held out to him. He grabbed her wrist before he pulled her closer. Though their daughters were near he wasn't going to resist the urge he had to kiss her, doing so deeply though briefly before they slowly parted. "I'll help you with Julia's when I finish," he told her after they'd looked at one another for a while.

"Thanks," Beckett said, still recovering from the kiss herself.

Having been watching them with her sister Eliza stepped up to Julia and tugged her hand saying, "I wish someone could paint them."

Julia looked back at their parents and saw that the two were staring at them as her little sister hadn't bothered to keep her voice down. "I think she wants other people to know you're in love…?" she said hesitantly as she wasn't quite sure of that.

"Yeah," Eliza said quickly.

"I think we'd like to keep that private," Beckett replied, smiling at them at the same time. "And not a lot of people paint portraits like they used to anymore."

"They do however photograph," Castle said, watching the girls both turn their attention back to their paintings.

"They did that for the magazine," Julia pointed out as her sister looked to her. "Sort of."

"It was enough," Beckett said. She wasn't surprised when Castle looked at her at that but she was saved from needing to explain herself when her stepdaughter walked in. "How's Di?" she asked her.

"She's good and her family is too though May is in Vancouver for Christmas with her husband's family," Alexis answered as she sat in the armchair nearest to the girls. "But they said Merry Christmas."

"I e-mailed her so hopefully she got it," Beckett replied. "How did she do?" she asked her husband as he'd finished reading the sheets that Eliza had worked on.

"You did great sweetheart," Castle said, smiling at the toddler who was watching them. "And Julia so far?"

"She's doing well," Beckett said, not surprised to see their oldest looking at them too.

"It was fun," Julia replied. "But I kinda want to go to school tomorrow."

"To see your friends?" Alexis asked. When her sister nodded she smiled and said, "That never changes. What about you Lizzy?"

"Me too," Eliza said after she'd run her paint brush one last time over the paper. "I finished," she told everyone.

Alexis got up and went to get the picture for the toddler, taking it off and bringing it over to their parents for them to look at. "I want to guess what this is but I'll let you do that."

"I don't think we really need to guess," Castle said in amusement as there was a lot of green on it. "I love your interpretation of a Christmas tree."

"Thanks Daddy," Eliza said, wrapping her arms around him. "I can't wait for Chris'mas."

"Neither can I," Julia said, coming over to them to show her picture.

"Is this the storm last night?" Beckett asked.

"Yeah," Julia replied, nodding her head rapidly. "And that's Alex and Julius in it but they're not cold… it's make believe."

"I know, don't worry," Beckett replied before her daughter was hugging her.

"Great picture," Castle said, squeezing Julia's arm before she hurried over to him and hugged him too. "That didn't take too long," he said, checking his watch.

Looking over at it as well Julia said, "Are we gonna go to dinner?"

"I think we should stay in," Beckett replied. "Though I don't really feel like cooking."

"Neither do I," Castle said. "Though I don't feel like ordering in."

"Why don't we think of a place and then decide together later?" Beckett suggested.

"We haven't gone to the _Studebaker_ for a long time," Julia suggested.

Beckett opened her mouth to speak when she saw that Eliza looked hopeful and she smiled before saying, "Alright but later it's still too early. Did you decide what you want to do now?"

"Kate there's only fifteen minutes until five," Castle let her know. "Unless you're going to let them stay up."

Glancing at Eliza as she gasped joyfully, knowing she was exaggerating, Beckett said, "No, you'll have school tomorrow since the streets are clear and the snow is melting a little. But we don't need to leave right now so pick out a game to play before we leave."

Watching the girls hurry over to the cabinet Castle reached over and held his wife's hand while the two were deciding. He smiled as Eliza was able to pick very quickly and said when she came over, "You haven't played this one in a while either."

"That's why I got it," Eliza said firmly as she tried to take the top off the airport game.

"We'll play it," Beckett replied. "And you?" she asked Julia who was walking back over to them empty handed.

"Is it okay if we play Clue?" Julia asked slowly.

"Of course," Castle and Beckett said at the same time.

"We'll get it when we get back," Castle said as his wife was standing up. He followed her and picked up Eliza before they walked to the stairs. "How're we doing this?" he said before he realized the others were continuing on.

"You're not going on a date Daddy," Julia said teasingly as she, her mother and sister looked back to him. "You don't have to dress up."

"Do you want to change?" Beckett asked him.

"No, I just acted on instinct," Castle replied as he walked after them to the entry where they started to get their coats on.

"I wish it was Friday," Julia said when they started to walk to the garage.

"It'll come soon enough," Beckett replied absently as she went to feed Macca once she was in the garage first.

"I'm looking forward to Saturday," Alexis said. "The party should be fun."

"Oh yeah," Julia said. "That's going to be so fun."

"That or exchanging gifts with Mari?" Castle asked as he waited at the backseat for Eliza to climb in.

"Both," Julia said firmly. She smiled at her father when he did so to her before she squeezed his hand as he helped her step up into the car though she didn't need it.

After his daughter was in the back Castle closed the door behind her and turned to his wife as she came over to him. "Do you not want to go?" he asked.

"Move," Beckett told him teasingly as he was standing in her way. "And yes I do, I just worry we've gone too often."

"We're careful with what they eat," Castle said with a shrug. "Tell you what-" he began.

"Yes you're cooking tomorrow and I'll help you," Beckett said. "For now let's go before it does get late."

"Sure," Castle said before he squeezed her hand while he was opening the door for her at the same time.

Beckett shook her head at him before she sat and looking back at the three behind her she saw that they were looking at something on Alexis' phone. "What is it?" she asked.

"It's a picture Louis sent me," Alexis replied, handing it to her.

"How cute," Beckett said, smiling at the sight of Erin with an Irish Red and White Setter in front of a Christmas tree.

"Wait, didn't Brennan say they were going to give that to Erin on Christmas?" Castle asked.

"You knew she was gonna get a doggie?" Julia asked.

"Of course," Beckett replied.

"Do they know our presents?" Julia then said.

"They could," Castle said as he pulled out of the garage.

"You'll find out on Christmas," Beckett said as she glanced back at the girls then to see they looked hopeful. "Your cousins know not to say anything."  
"They are your cousins Mommy," Eliza said.

"And yours," Beckett replied easily. "Though they're not our first cousins."

"Oh good, that way you can date Louis," Julia said to Alexis.

"He's not related to you at all," the young woman said. "Remember."

"Is he still Erin's brother?" Eliza asked.

"He will be," Beckett replied. When she could feel everyone looking at her she smiled and then said, "Louis asked for them to fully adopt him. But still Alexis; he's not your cousin."

"I know," the young woman replied. "He let me know but told me to let his parents tell you about it."

"Great to hear," Castle said with a smile. He was reaching the restaurant then and as soon as he'd parked he got out to help the girls though Julia stepped out without his help. He handed Eliza over to Alexis; at the toddler's request; and hurried ahead to Beckett who was walking with Julia.

Turning to her husband as his hand slipped into hers Beckett smiled but was listening to Julia talking about the songs she wanted to pick on the jukebox when they were at their table. When she stopped they were inside and she was telling the hostess how many of them there were. As they were sitting at their table she told Castle, "We've been abandoned."

"We just wanna sit with 'lexis," Eliza said before she giggled softly. "Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow what?" Castle asked.

"She'll sit with you tomorrow," Julia translated for him.

"At home, we're not going out again tomorrow," Beckett said. "Now listen to your sister so she can remind you what's on the menu."

After they'd placed their order Castle said to the three across from them, "Want to tell us about your day?"

"We didn't go to school," Eliza told him.

"That doesn't matter," Castle assured her.

Looking at her sisters Julia began by saying, "We played games first and then we started on the worksheets."

"I let them take a break so we could go outside," Alexis said. "And after we had lunch they finished their worksheets."

"Then we painted," Eliza said with a smile. "And you came home."

"Sounds like you still had fun," Beckett commented as their drinks were being served.

"It didn't take us long to say though," Julia told her.

"It doesn't matter," Castle replied. "We still like to hear about what you get up to."

"Good," Eliza said firmly, reaching out to Alexis who was handing her her drink. After she took a sip she looked at her parents who were smiling at her and she said, "What do we do now? What do we say?"

"What about the lights?" Julia suddenly said.

"Yeah," Eliza said enthusiastically. "We didn't go yet."

"No but we were thinking maybe on Friday," Castle said. "With your grandparents too if they'll want to go."  
Sharing a glance with her little sister Julia then said, "Grandpapa would go with us?"

"I'm not sure," Beckett said honestly. "We would need to ask him."

"I will," Eliza said. "I hope he goes."

Castle studied the little girl at that and then realized something that he wanted to tell his wife but hesitated as they spoke with their daughters about the lights. When the two were finally talking with Alexis he leaned over and murmured as low as he could to his wife, " _Do you think she's thinking of other kids whose grandfathers spend the holidays with them_?"

At that Beckett glanced at him but then became thoughtful before she said to him in the same low tone, " _More than likely, I think the fact he's joining us makes her want to spend as much time with him as she can so he'll enjoy himself_."

Castle nodded before their food was served and as soon as they were left alone he told the three across the table, "Did you hear at all from David and Rebecca?" though it was directed more to his daughter.

"No I get the feeling David had to go in to City Hall," Alexis replied.

"And Rebecca probably stayed with her girls," Beckett said with a smile.

"I hope Mari had fun today," Julia said thoughtfully.

"You can ask her tomorrow," Castle suggested. "You'll have a lot to talk about during lunch."

Laughing softly Julia said, "We always do but yeah tomorrow we will have a lot 'cause we all have to say what we did while the lights were out and when we stayed at home."

"So you're definitely looking forward to school?" Beckett asked with a smile.

"A little," Julia said before giggling.

"Jules," Eliza said after finishing her bite of grilled cheese she was eating. "Do we still play at recess?"

"Of course," Julia said before she picked up her turkey sandwich. "I don't know if we're gonna play outside though. I hope we do!"

"The playgrounds were probably cleared today," Alexis told them. "So you can play outside as long as it doesn't rain or snow."

"It's not going to… at least not that hard," Castle said in amusement since they were all looking at him.

"What are you going to do tomorrow?" Julia asked her sister.

"Could I ride?" Alexis asked her dad and stepmother.

"They probably cleared the paths today," Castle said. "I know Charlie did."

"Most likely," Beckett said. "We should do the same ourselves," she told her husband.

"Yeah, who knows the next time we'll get the chance," Castle replied.

"What about after that?" Julia asked.

"I think since we have the time we can go over future plots," Castle suggested.

"I guess we'll need to," Beckett said with a slight smile. "Though you mean in more detail right?"

"You can never go wrong with detail," Castle replied easily. He smiled when his wife pushed him slightly away from her before they went back to their food.


	18. Here With Me Tonight (Part 2)

When they'd finished Castle and Beckett gathered the girls before they left and went out to the car which she drove home. Once inside they led the others over to the kitchen where he started to make some hot chocolate before the girls rushed over to the door to look out the windows.

"It's fine you two," Beckett said in amusement as she went over to stand with them. "You know your daddy's knee doesn't lie."

"Though it does get confused sometimes," Castle called over to them.

"Where's Macca?" Julia finally said.

"There," Castle said as there was a bark from the family room.

"How come we didn't see him?" Julia said in surprise as she went over to the hallway as the dog ran out to them.

"Why didn't he come out to see us?" Alexis commented as Eliza joined her sister in petting the dog.

"He's tired of us," Castle joked. He smiled when Eliza laughed as Macca licked at her cheek before he called to them, "We've got the cocoa ready."

"I think you mean you do Dad," Alexis told him. "I was watching."

"Can I have some?" Eliza asked, having come over to them with Macca following.

"We'll take it to the family room," Castle told her, helping Alexis get the mugs on the tray he'd brought out for that purpose.

Since they'd gone to the room ahead of them Beckett and Julia had a moment together before the others and she said to her daughter, "So sweetie, you have your homework done."

"Yeah," Julia said, wondering why she said that.

"And by that I mean you finished the book didn't you?" Beckett asked.

Laughing as she covered her mouth with her hands Julia looked over at Alexis and said, "She guessed."

"It doesn't surprise me," the young woman said with a smile as they gathered around the coffee table together. "I read it to them, Lizzy seemed to like it."

"Yeah," the toddler said as she watched her mother blow on her hot chocolate.

"Will you be able to remember everything for your quizzes?" Castle asked the little girl.

"I think so," Alexis said. "She's got a good memory and she also mentioned her worry about that too."

"'lexis said I could do it," Julia added, sipping at her drink. "So I'll try my best but we missed today's quiz… I hope we don't have to do two of them tomorrow."

"You might," Beckett warned her. "But I don't know if Mrs. Garret is that mean spirited."

"I don't think she is," Julia said, watching Castle open the lid of the game box and Eliza pick up one of the planes inside to start pretending to fly it.

"I get the feeling she's trying to tell us something love," Castle told his wife.

"Let's finish the drinks first," Beckett replied. "You too Rick."

"Right," Castle said, holding out his hand to their youngest.

"Ouch," Julia said teasingly as Eliza let the toy plane fall onto his palm. "That wasn't a good landing."

"I'm not playing," Eliza said firmly. "Not yet."

"Then you'll be a better pilot," Castle said. He ran his hand over the back of the toddler's hair before there was the sudden ringing of a phone.

"Oh…" Alexis said, since it had been hers. "It's Louis; he needs to call me early tonight."

"Go, there's only four players for this game," Beckett said. She held her hand up to Eliza who was about to protest and then said, "You can play the second game with them, I'll sit it out."

"Thanks," Alexis said before she left.

With that Castle and Beckett made sure their daughters had finished their hot chocolate before they then got the game set up. Since the girls helped them they had it ready soon after and Eliza was allowed to go first.

"At least we have the lights on now," Julia said when they were near the end of the game.

"You're thinking of last night?" Castle asked her.

"Yeah I missed the Christmas lights," Julia replied, smiling at him. "Mommy," she said suddenly.

"Yes?" Beckett asked, looking over at her in surprise as she'd spoken so quickly.

"You're going to tell us the story right?" Julia asked.

It took Beckett a moment to recall but once she had she smiled and said, "Of course but that means you need to go to bed when we say," directing the end to Eliza.

"What story?" the toddler asked after she finished her turn.

"When Mommy and Daddy went to the movies for the first time," Julia said.

"We never told them that did we?" Castle asked with a slight smile.

"No, we had other stories," Beckett replied as she looked at the points that Eliza had gotten since they'd finished the game. "And so you know," she directed that time to their youngest. "Your daddy and I weren't together then."

"Oh, so what was it?" Eliza asked.

"If it wasn't a date," Julia was quick to say in explanation.

"We were just friends going to see a movie," Castle replied. "You won Eliza. And so you know it meant a lot more to me."

"Why?" the toddler asked, forgetting about the game in her interest about the story.

"You'll see when we tell you," Castle said, reaching over to her and kissing her cheek. "Hey Alexis," he said as his daughter walked into the room. "How's Louis doing?"

"Well I let him know we're all aware about the adoption now," the young woman replied as she sat next to the table. She paused in continuing when her father got up to join Beckett on the couch.

"My knee isn't too happy I sat like that," Castle explained as he gave a quick, reassuring squeeze to Beckett's hand.

"We can play," Julia said. "The three of us."

"Go ahead and get started," Beckett urged them. "And you were saying Alexis?"

"He's been concerned about what you think Dad," the young woman then said to him.

"You're not related by blood," Castle said firmly. "Even if he was Brennan and Clara's son you still wouldn't be. So I have no problem with it."

"I told him," Alexis said. "Just don't fly out to Oxford unexpectedly for a while okay?"

"He thinks Daddy would hurt him?" Julia asked in surprise.

"I think so," Alexis said with a nod. She smiled when her sisters both laughed and said, "You don't think he could?"

"He can but he won't," Eliza said firmly as she and her sisters all turned to look at him.

"Hi, how are you," Castle said jokingly, waving to them. When the girls broke into giggles he smiled and said, "I would have no reason to hurt Louis." He then said to Alexis, "Tell him not to make me have a reason."

"He's aware Dad," Alexis said, rolling her eyes slightly.

Beckett entwined her fingers with her husband's tightly, leaning against him as they watched their daughters finish their game before she said, "Alright Eliza."

"Time for a story!" the toddler said exuberantly, jumping up from the floor. She was a little too eager and hit the edge of the table with her knees, sending the game pieces sliding to the floor. Her chin wobbled before she burst into tears, making her parents jump up themselves to get to her.

"It's alright sweetie," Beckett said, picking her up as she was able to get to the toddler first. "Is it your knees?" she asked.

When Eliza managed to nod her head Castle ran his hand over the back of her head and said, "Now we match."

Hearing that Eliza tried to stop crying as she sniffed loudly and finally was able to ask, "Why?"

"Rick go get your brace," Beckett said, studying him.

"I'm fine," Castle said, looking to Julia and Alexis who joined them after they'd picked up the game. "So should we get her some ice?"

"Do they still hurt?" Beckett asked the toddler. At the shake of her head she said, "She'll be alright, we should head up."

Following directly behind her as they went up the stairs Castle smiled at Eliza before she turned her head and pressed it against the side of Beckett's neck. He was tempted to ask if she really was okay but then held back as they entered her bedroom. He sat at the desk as Julia leaned against him and Alexis stood next to them while they waited for Beckett to change the toddler.

"You'll be okay," Beckett said once she could see her youngest's knees. "You might have some bruises but that's not the first time that's happened."

"Yeah," Eliza said, sniffing a final time. "Thank you Mommy," she then said after her mother had kissed both her knees. She then stood so she could help her into her pajamas and said when they finished, "Can I walk?"

"Go ahead," Beckett said, putting her down. She gathered the clothes on the bed though at the same time she watched Eliza rush to her father, throwing her arms around him tightly. "I think she wants you to help her love," she told him.

"Yep, just a second," Castle said, picking her up so he could throw her up into the air a bit. He smiled as she cried out in joy and he put her on his hip before going into the bathroom.

While Eliza was brushing her teeth with their father Julia went to her mother as she started to turn down the bed asking, "Are you going to sit here?"

"With you too," Beckett said, smiling at her. She kept smiling as she felt her daughter wrap her arms around her tightly at that and said, "I meant what I said."

"No," Julia replied, shaking her head. "I'm happy you and Daddy are together now."

"It was nights like that that helped us," Castle said as he stepped outside with Eliza who he was carrying on his back. "Love?"

"Come here," Beckett said with a smile as the toddler waved to her. "You want your story right?"

"Oh! Yeah Mommy," Eliza said before she was going into her mother's arms.

Sitting on the bed against the headboard with Eliza on her lap Beckett put her arm around Julia next to her and said, "You're going to listen in too?" to Alexis.

"If you don't mind," the young woman said with a smile as she brought the desk chair over next to her father who was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"How does it start?" Eliza asked.

"It can't be once upon a time 'cause it was real," Julia quickly told her sister.

"Yeah," Eliza replied, nodding her head. She then turned her attention to their mother and said, "How Mommy?"

Smiling still Beckett said, "First off it was right after a case your daddy and I had worked on, of course."

"It was evening so I was going to leave for home after I said goodbye to your mom," Castle then took up. "But before I could do that she said she was going to see a movie and when she told me the name I realized that was the one I had wanted to see with your sister."

"I had other plans," Alexis replied with a smile when her little sisters looked to her. "So I couldn't go with him."

"When I mentioned the name," Beckett then said. "He asked about it and I thought he hadn't seen it before so I told him he had to come with me to see it."

"What was the name of the movie?" Julia asked.

" _Forbidden Planet_ ," Castle answered. "The thing is…" he started to say before looking at his wife.

"Oh no, you tell them what you did," Beckett said though she was smiling at him as she spoke.

"I had seen the movie before, many times," Castle said sheepishly as the girls were watching him closely.

"You lied?" Eliza said, almost sounding horrified.

"I found out while we were watching the movie," Beckett said. "Because he forgot to act for a while like he hadn't seen it. But I didn't mention it," she ended with, smiling at her husband. "I knew what he was doing."

"I know she'd found out but to save myself I didn't say a word either," Castle then said as the girls looked to him. "But going to the movie was nice in itself. I paid for the tickets-"

"After we had a long discussion in the cab over about that," Beckett interrupted him wryly. "I bought him candy and popcorn-"

"You didn't have any Mommy?" Eliza asked.

"He shared with me," Beckett answered. "Mostly so he could cup his hand under my own to give me some of the candy."

"I had to do what I could when I could," Castle said.

"I had told him already that I was going to buy that for him while we were leaving the station. I should have expected it," Beckett said, smiling at him.

"Did you mind he was doing that?" Alexis couldn't help asking.

Beckett smiled and shook her head before telling them, "I was in love with him then though of course trying to tell myself I wasn't whenever I could." She then turned her attention to the girls and said to them, "He also asked if we could go to dinner after but I said no."

"Why?" Julia asked.

"Because she said it was too much," Castle said. "Too much like a date."

"You should have," Julia said, Eliza nodding in agreement with her.

Beckett glanced at Alexis and when she saw the slight nod she gave her she turned to her daughters and said, "I was dating someone else then." She glanced to her husband and wasn't surprised to see he didn't look too startled she'd said that.

Castle was taken aback when the girls didn't reply, instead hugged their mother at the same time. "What's that for?" he asked them curiously.

"'Cause Mommy was afraid to love you," Julia said. "Were you happy?" she asked her mother.

"I told myself yes but obviously not like I am with your daddy," Beckett said. "But still, we didn't stop flirting with one another."

"Yeah that never felt like it was taboo," Castle said. "And since it was all we could do at the time we did it as much as possible."

"Good," Eliza said. When she saw her family was looking at her she tried to explain saying, "So you don't forget you love each other."

"She's got a point," Castle said.

"You don't really flirt now do you?" Julia said, having been thinking.

"To a degree," Beckett answered.

"And usually we keep it to ourselves since we live together," Castle said. "But maybe we should get back to the story."

"Right, so after the movie we went to _Remy's_ ," Beckett said.

"But… you said no to him," Julia said, frowning.

"I treated her," Castle said with a smile. "Which was why we went and it was nice too…"

"But still not a date," Alexis said.

"No, unfortunately," Castle replied.

"And after you ate?" Julia asked.

"We shared a cab to my place and I said goodbye and I went inside," Beckett replied. "And that was our night."

Sighing Julia said, "You did go to movies when you were together right?"

"Of course," Castle replied. "Remember the first one we went to see love?"

"Of course," Beckett said, echoing him on purpose. "It was a showing of two of _The Thin Man_ movies. And things were a lot more romantic then if you two are wondering."

"Did you hold hands?" Eliza asked.

"That and we kissed here and there," Castle replied, smiling at the girls as they did so back at him hearing that. "After I took her to _Serendipity_ , a big risk but it was a perfect night."

"It was," Beckett assured them as the girls looked to her to make sure she felt the same. "So there's your story; two of them tonight girls."

"I don't wanna go to bed," Eliza protested though she got off her mother's lap so she could move off the bed.

"I'll see you tomorrow Lizzy," Alexis said as she and Julia went up to the bed to hug and kiss her goodnight. "Love you."

"Love you 'lexis," Eliza said before they shared a kiss. "And you too Jules."

"I love you Lizzy," Julia told her, hugging her. She kissed her sister's cheek and after she went over with their big sister to watch their parents saying goodnight to Eliza.

"So tomorrow," Castle said as he sat on the edge of the bed to hug the toddler. "I'll make a special breakfast."

"What?" Eliza asked.

"I don't know but it won't be oatmeal since that was our power loss breakfast," Castle said, smiling as Eliza giggled. He then leaned down and shared a kiss with her before saying, "Goodnight sweetheart, I love you."

"Love you too Daddy," Eliza said quickly before embracing him one more time. After he had stood she turned to her mother who was soon sitting next to her and before she'd been there for long she was throwing her arms around her. "I'm glad you are safe Mommy. And Daddy," she told her before looking at her father.

"Us too," Castle said reassuringly, smiling as she did over Beckett's shoulder.

"For now though," she then said to get their youngest's attention. "Sweet dreams Eliza, I love you so much."

"Love you too Mommy," Eliza said with a wide smile on her face. She shared a kiss with her before she then laid down, watching her mother tucking her in before she kissed her forehead.

Going over to Castle, Beckett took his hand as they went to the doorway to find when they turned around that their daughter was already asleep. She smiled at him before he turned off the lights and she closed the door behind them. "So-" she started to say when they were down the hall by Julia's room.

"I'm going to say goodnight now," Alexis interrupted. "Since I'm a little tired running around to keep up with them."

"It's good practice," Beckett said, glancing at her husband as she did so.

"True," Castle said. "Wait… too soon."

"Dad," Alexis said, rolling her eyes though she was smiling at the same time. She went then to Julia and hugged her tightly saying, "Love you Jules and I'll see you in the morning."

"I love you too 'lexis, night," Julia replied. She watched her big sister hug and kiss their father before she hugged Beckett and said goodnight before going into her room. "Now me?" she asked her parents.

"Now you," Beckett said.

"Isn't it early though?" Julia asked. She was a little surprised when her parents didn't answer her and she became troubled before he mother took her into the bathroom so she could brush her teeth. When she'd finished and she was sitting on the bed with her mother much as they had in Eliza's room she asked, "Am I in trouble?"

"No," Beckett said gently. "We just wanted to talk about what happened today."

"To you?" Julia then asked.

"I would like to know about that too," Alexis suddenly said from the doorway. "I realized you didn't tell me and I thought you might ask me about earlier with Jules."

"Come and sit 'lexis," Julia said quickly. "So what happened?"

"Well it turns out the killer was two men, one who wanted to be with Dr. Carter and the other wanted to be with the assistant to Carter's fiancée," Castle explained.

"Did they love them too?" Julia asked, surprised hearing that.

"No," Beckett said simply.

"So… that was why they killed those people?" Julia said. When her parents nodded she then said, "That's stupid, you found them still!"

"Some people think they can hide from us," Castle said. "Especially if they're in plain sight."

"So what happened today?" Alexis asked, knowing that her sister was thinking the same.

"We had a lead about the assistant," Castle began. "Her last name is Warren; we usually call them by their last names; she assists Carter's fiancée, Ross, at the Met back in the city. But she grew up here with a foster family and we went to see their farm."

"Were they there?" Julia asked.

"The caretaker was, Young," Beckett said. "Brad and Officer Wade went to talk to him while your daddy and I went to look down the sides of the home to see if anyone or anything was there."

"And there was," Alexis said as her stepmother began to smile.

"I noticed a small building; likely where they had kept some chickens; and the door was open, the light switching off," Castle said. "So I went over to it."  
"Without Mommy?" Julia asked sternly.

"I'm afraid he did," Beckett said, smiling still before she then grew serious. "I followed him but by the time I reached him the actual killer, his last name was Beauclerk, had your daddy by the neck."

"I tried to fight him off but he surprised me so I didn't have enough time to recover and he tied my hands behind me," Castle told the two as they were looking to him. "Your mom came in and really tried to get him to let me go but Young came up behind her."

"We found out later that he had shoved Brad and Wade into a bathroom on the second floor, locked them in and then came down to where we were," Beckett took over. "And since he had a bow and arrow aimed at me I didn't have much choice but to drop my gun. They tied my hands behind my back too and threw us into the back of a truck before driving off. We discovered Warren there and talking to her we found out they'd kidnapped her too."

"We're they going to hurt her?" Julia whispered.

"They were and blame her," Castle said. He held up his hand as he saw that Julia was about to protest and then told her, "Again it was stupid but they thought they could do it."

Beckett; before Julia could figure out what the two would have done to them after taking them; then explained about going to the old building where she discovered that Castle had gotten free of his restraints. "When I saw that he made the motion with his hands that he'd used I did that myself. When we were in the lobby we had the chance and your daddy and I got our restraints off and he fought with Beauclerk while I took off from Young as Warren was doing so," she then said. They both took turns to explain what happened after that since they'd been split up and only when they talked about the moment where Castle had fallen into the river did she speak on her own. "We were able to pull him out though I was just holding onto him," she finished with, smiling slightly at her husband.

"Don't sell yourself short love," Castle said, reaching over and taking her hand, squeezing it tightly. "I don't think I could have held on for long… so you helped."

"After that we went to the hospital as your daddy was very cold then and that's when you went into the front yard," Beckett said.

Julia bit her lower lip and looking at her parents she then leaned against her mother, pressing her cheek to her side.

"Do you want to tell us sweetie?" Beckett murmured, stroking her hair and leaning down so she could kiss the top of her head.

"I felt like someone was wrong with you both," Julia explained softly.

"Do you know when that was?" Castle asked Alexis.

"I'm not sure exactly but it seems like when you two split up in the house," the young woman answered.

"But then a little bit after that, I knew it was Daddy but you were both okay right after," Julia said. "I just… knew." She then hung her head and whispered, "I'm sorry Mommy."

"There's nothing to be sorry for," Beckett said firmly as she placed her fingers underneath her chin to tilt her head up. "I've felt that way about you many times and found out that you were in trouble in some way."

"But do people feel like that all the time?" Julia asked, surprised that her mother seemed to believe her.

"Usually with the people they love," Castle said. "Have you ever had a feeling about someone else being in trouble? Not part of our family?"

"No, mostly Mommy," Julia answered.

"Then it looks like it's just for us," Castle said. "Which is nice… it doesn't bother you does it?" he started to say before he quickly stopped himself.

"No, I just get kinda worried," Julia said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Why did you go out into the front?" Beckett then asked.

"I was gonna try and go find you," Julia said shyly.

"I'm glad you didn't," Beckett said quickly. "We were far away to the north of town."

"I know I couldn't do that but… I just wanted to," Julia replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"Alright, now I'm going to bed," Alexis said. "Well, my room I mean," she said as she leaned over and kissed her dad's cheek before doing the same to Julia. She squeezed Beckett's shoulder in passing and then left, hearing them starting to talk again before she went across the hall to her own room.

"I hope your next case won't be that bad," Julia told them.

"The usually aren't," Castle replied. "But we're just starting to tell you about them so that's why it seems bad."

"So you stay safe?" Julia asked.

"That's why I'm armed," Beckett replied. "Though it doesn't help if people outnumber me."

"Did she really fire the bow?" Julia then said to her father.

Smiling at that Castle said, "She did and it was awesome."

Laughing softly Julia said, "I'm glad you didn't hit Daddy!"

"That wasn't an option," Beckett said seriously though she then hugged her daughter tightly. "So how about we tell you another story? A better one that doesn't have to do with our cases?"

"Sure, what?" Julia asked.

"What about something from our honeymoon?" Castle suggested.

Looking over at him Beckett thought for a moment and then smiled before she opened her mouth to speak. Before she could though he was scooting up to them and she then said, "When your daddy and I were in Galway we stayed there for a few days."

"That's where the island was?" Julia asked.

"Yeah, the Aran Islands," Castle told her. "I was afraid of going on the ship since your mom was pregnant then; I didn't want her to get sick; but she told me I was silly and we went on the ship out to it."

"You didn't ride horses did you?" Julia said. "Or go on the cart, it was too bumpy."

"We walked," Beckett answered with a smile.

"How far?" Julia said in surprise.

"Just to the northern end of the island," Beckett said. "We stopped for lunch and then walked back before we looked around the town."

Frowning Julia said, "That's not the whole story."

"We should just tell her love; what we told her was what we said back when we called her that night," Castle said.

"We stopped at a couple beaches and went swimming," Beckett continued.

"Why didn't you tell me that before?" Julia asked. She gasped and covering her mouth with her hands whispered, "Were you naked?"

"No, we were in our clothes," Castle said with a smile as he looked at his wife. "But the reason we're going to tell you this is because when we got out of the water every time I went to your mom and got on my knees, trying to look and see if she was showing yet."

Julia couldn't help smile at the look her parents gave each other then and she hugged her mother tightly saying, "You weren't huh?"

"No, it was way too early," Beckett said. "But he liked to imagine that I was."

"So when she actually was it was great to see," Castle said. "And up north we ate lunch, swam… did a little kissing and then came back."

"Sounds like it was fun," Julia replied. "Did you mind sharing with us?"

"It's not our island," Castle told her. "So no, we didn't. We're going back you know."

"Can we swim more?" Julia asked.

"We can but we need to get to summer first," Castle said as Beckett was moving to get off the bed. "And we'll start by getting to tomorrow."

"Nice one Daddy," Julia said, shaking her head slightly though she was speaking laughingly.

"Still you have to be tired," Castle said, holding up the sheets for her to tuck her legs under. He smiled when she swiftly held her arms out to him and he was quick to embrace her before he kissed the side of her head and told her, "I'm sorry we didn't play the game tonight but I hope you still had fun. And I love you Julia, sweet dreams."

"Don't worry; I liked hearing the stories better. I love you too Daddy," Julia replied before they shared a kiss. "Stay warm."

"Your mom will make sure that I will," Castle assured her, kissing her on her cheek one last time before he moved for his wife, going to Macca.

As Castle was petting the dog Beckett turned her attention to Julia and sitting next to her hugged her as warmly as she could saying, "You keep warm tonight too sweetie," she said. "And I love you Julia, so much."

"I love you Mommy, thank you for saving Daddy," Julia told her.

After she shared a kiss with her daughter Beckett said, "I had to, I love him too."

"I hope so," Castle whispered exaggeratedly to Macca, the Wolfhound merely looking up at him and nuzzling his hand that was close to its head.

"I do," Beckett said, squeezing Julia gently before she stood up and then tucked her in.

"You should let Mommy tuck you in Daddy," Julia told him when Beckett had finished. "It makes you feel warm and safe… you do the same when you tuck us in too."

"I know, I learned tucking your big sister in," Castle said. "But she doesn't tuck me in; I'm a little too big for that these days." He looked thoughtful for a moment and then said, "Unless I'm sick, so you're right it's nice. But we tuck each other in at the same time."

"Yes, it's nice too," Beckett said with a sigh though she smiled at them both as they were looking at her. She leaned over and kissed her forehead before she said, "Get some sleep sweetie."

"I will," Julia replied with a smile. She watched her parents go to the door and close the light before she turned over onto her side and closed her eyes. She wasn't sure when they left as she was thinking about what her father had said. She wondered for a moment if it would be nice to have someone she loved with her on a cold night but then pushed the thought aside, focusing then on her homework book as she knew she needed to for her quiz the next day.

Inside their bedroom Beckett turned to her husband when he closed the door; not locking it; and said, "Do you want the fire?"

"No I'll be alright," Castle assured her. "But I'm hitting those covers fast."

Beckett smiled and shook her head as she followed him to where they kept their pajamas and quickly they changed. He finished before she did, so she walked out to him and said, "You realize that what you said could be an _entendre_."

"Perhaps but I'm a little tired," Castle replied. "You?"

"So am I," Beckett said before she got onto the bed and then climbed over him to her spot.

Looking at her Castle said, "Are you trying to tempt me?"

"No," Beckett replied simply before she sat back against the headboard. She watched him pull the sheets up over them and she sighed telling him, "I'm glad for the chance to rest, I'm sore for some reason."

"Your back?" Castle asked hopefully.

Giving him a look Beckett said, "No, my arms. I haven't had to pull you like that."

"True," Castle said though he soon winced. "Sorry about the deadweight I must have been."

Beckett reached over and cupped his face before she murmured, "I just needed to get you out of there."

"And you did," Castle told her seriously. He leaned over and closed the gap between them, kissing her gently. He had planned to pull away but the second he did he was soon closing the slight space between them again. That kiss was quick and he told her, "I was terrified."

"When we split up?" Beckett said. At his nod she said, "You knew I could take care of myself."

"I still worry," Castle said, pulling her into his arms. He felt her pressing her cheek to his shoulder and he smiled as she seemed to fit into his embrace effortlessly; as she always did; and then said, "You worried about me, even though you taught me incredibly well."

Smiling at the tone of voice he'd used on the word incredibly Beckett said, "That's been a constant since I was stuck with you."

Castle turned his head and pressed his lips to her forehead before he murmured, "Still haven't gotten rid of me?"

"No," Beckett told him in mock seriousness as she then pulled away. "And I've tried." She then reached up to him and cupped his face before pulling him to her. They began to kiss and she slid her arms so they were wrapping around his neck and the second she had she was letting him pull her onto his lap. The move was no surprise; more an instinct of his that she acquiesced to; and soon they were kissing far more deeply before she pulled away first to end things that quickly became rough. "You-" she began.

"No but it's close," Castle said. "Wait… sorry, I didn't mean that," he corrected himself. "Not close, I'm tired like I told you before. But this isn't too bad."

"No," Beckett agreed quickly. She smiled and then said, "How many nights have we made out before we went to sleep?"

"Many, even that one night you decided to cure my fantasy of seeing you in your _Nebula 9_ dress," Castle replied with a smile.

Beckett felt her cheeks flush slightly and she could see her husband studying her before she explained to him by telling him, "Let's not tell them about that okay?"

"It never crossed my mind to do so," Castle said so seriously he wasn't surprised when his wife looked at him with that expression on her face. He smiled briefly and then explained, "How am I going to explain their mother walking out to me in sexy clear heels and a short, short dress that made your legs go on for miles? And that was before that damn mask came out; covering your face which I enjoy. And you growling? We'd terrify our girls."

Unable to help laughing at that Beckett said, "Then that's another story we keep to ourselves."

"Along with the more intimate ones," Castle said. "I'm not sharing how you are."

"You don't say in general how I am?" Beckett asked him.

"Sometimes," Castle said. "But just to David and Brad." He then shrugged and told her, "They say the same; we love our wives as lovers too."

"I'm sure Rebecca and Lily will be glad to hear that," Beckett replied. "So we should go ahead and think about how we're going to get the new addition here," she told him to change the subject.

"Is there that much we need to plan… oh, you mean the way we're going to show the girls," Castle suddenly said. When his wife just smirked at him he told her, "I think we should just do what we did last time."

"I have a better idea," Beckett said before she murmured it to him.

"I like the way your mind works," Castle said seriously when she had finished.

Beckett laughed and then leaned over, kissing him gently though it soon got out of control as he was grabbing her roughly and pulling her against him before she could pull away. She soon was responding in turn, holding onto him as tightly as she could before they were dueling inside her mouth frantically. Running her fingers through his hair she felt him shudder and continue to do so as she didn't stop touching him. "Hmm, it's hard to stop," she told him, their foreheads pressed against each other a while later.

"Again an addiction but the most positive one there is," Castle replied. "Are you cold?" he asked her when he felt her shiver.

"No your hands are under my shirt on my back," Beckett said in amusement.

"Sorry," Castle said quickly.

"Don't apologize," Beckett said as she smiled at him. "I loved it but you might get out of control."

"Again, addiction Kate," Castle said. He then said, "I hope this year you'll enjoy your gifts."

"You've done a good job with them love," Beckett replied, leaning over and kissing at his temple gently as he had turned his head to look at their hands which he'd joined by entwining their fingers. "And really I'm not with you for monetary gain; I can't believe I have to say this to you again."

"Still," Castle said with a smile before he leaned over and kissed the back of her hand. "I love you Kate," he said seriously as he turned to her then.

"I know and I love you Rick," Beckett said, her tone of voice matching his. She then cupped his cheek again and said almost desperately, " _Promise me we'll have tomorrow night when we're warmer_."

Breathless for a moment as he felt as if he'd been punched in the stomach from the shock of that statement it took Castle a moment to reply before he then said, " _You'll have whatever you want; you just need to tell me_."

Shaking her head Beckett kissed him and told him, " _Take what you want when I offer it to you Rick_."

Shuddering outright at that and the seductive tone of her voice Castle told her, " _I just want you to know I love you_."

" _Then just show me if it's what you want_ ," Beckett said. She smiled when he nodded rapidly and she leaned over, kissing him deeply before he was responding. Their arms were tight around each other's bodies until he moved her onto her back on her side of the bed.

When they'd stopped and he realized what he'd done Castle said, "Should we stop?"

"No, I promised the girls I'd make sure you were warm," Beckett said, watching him pull the sheets up over them. "And I intend to keep that promise."

"I'll adore you Kate," Castle breathed out to her. "Always."

"Always my love," Beckett murmured to him as he descended to her lips. They began to kiss passionately and she lost herself in his embrace and hungry tongue taking her own while their lips remained locked. She had no idea how long they were like that; it didn't matter to her; only that she was warm, he was warm and they enjoyed themselves for just a little longer as the cold winter night made them actively seek to remain ensconced together though they already would have done so, needing the heat they gave each other.


	19. Sure Has Been A While

Genre: Drama, Crime, Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: I was happy to get the feedback I did for the last chapter so let me get to my thank you for them right away! TORONTOSUN (Great to see you like how it works. And so happy that you liked the flashback, I'm always glad when readers enjoy them! And I had to laugh a bit at what you said about Beckett enjoying when Castle gets in certain situations and the girls loving that too, you make a point!), Guest (Really happy you thought it was awesome. And again, you're very welcome for posting!) and vetgirlmx (Great to see you thought the chapter was really good. Also glad that you liked that they told Eliza about what happened as they couldn't keep it fully a secret. And with Eliza's reaction I think because she saw Julia okay after feeling something happening she would be okay; plus Castle being there helped too I figured. I'm not surprised you were wondering how it would go with Julia. And as I mentioned before, I figure since she eventually knew that they were okay she would be okay with the story but still have a little concern which I'd been trying to convey. And I mention Louis not being blood related to Beckett a lot as I didn't want readers to think it was weird he was dating Alexis, her stepdaughter. So I think the family tree will be okay since it's only connected weakly really. And I'm not surprised you liked the chapter since it was centered around family more, but glad you did like it of course. And great you want to read how the party goes as well as the holidays and now you don't need to wait to read anymore!). Thanks so much for the reviews, very grateful getting them and I appreciate you all taking the time to write them out and send them to me.

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _I'm Carrying_ written by Paul McCartney, from the Wings album _London Town_.

Sure Has Been A While

Peering past the doorway Julia breathed out when she saw that her parents were sitting up in bed and she started to move to go inside when she nearly jerked herself back. Just as she'd been moving her father leaned down to her mother and started to kiss her, making her own cheeks blush as she turned away. She became a little frustrated, not wanting to make them stop but really wanting to go in to see them. When her name was called inside the room she couldn't help literally jumping and she looked back inside to see that both of them were smiling over at her.

"You can come inside sweetie," Beckett told her.

Running over to the bed so they wouldn't have to keep craning their necks to see her Julia got up and hugged her mother as tightly as she could saying, "Morning."

"Morning Julia," Beckett replied, holding her mug of coffee away from them both. "Any reason why you woke up?"

"No I just did," Julia replied as she went to hug Castle. "Do you want me to go back? You can kiss more."

"That's alright," Beckett said with a sigh as she saw that her husband was fighting a smile.

"She's right, we don't mind you here," Castle assured her.

"Did you make something in that?" Julia asked, looking over at her mother's cup. She was surprised when they didn't answer; instead Beckett grabbed her phone and then handed it to her. When she opened it she smiled as she saw it went straight to a picture of a snowman in the foam of her mother's coffee. "Nice," she said.

"I did thank him," Beckett said quickly, rolling her eyes as her daughter turned to her. She set her phone back aside and then said, "I felt like having my coffee now."

"Thanks for taking the picture so we can see," Julia replied, sitting in between her parents. She looked at them both and then said with a smile, "What are you gonna drink with breakfast?"

"Juice," Castle said. "How much longer do we have until we need to wake them up?"

"About ten minutes," Beckett said, looking to Julia.

"I'm not tired," the little girl replied quickly. "Excited."

"I can imagine," Castle said. "Since your party is today but you don't see Eliza running around do you?"

Giving him a mock glare Julia said, "I wasn't running. And I'm more excited for tonight. My camera's ready."

"Of course, that was the first thing you had ready," Castle said jokingly. "And your mom's is ready too."

"But I got it ready just now," Beckett said, more as a warning to her husband to not let him say anything else.

"She's right, she did," Castle replied with a slight smile as Julia glanced at him for confirmation of that.

"Now that we're gonna have two weeks off," Julia said to her parents after they were quiet for a moment. "What are we going to get to do?"

"We're thinking of going into the city right after Christmas," Beckett said. "And then come back the day before New Year's Eve."

"A quick visit," Castle said. "Also to bring your grandparents back since they're renting the car."

"When are they coming?" Julia asked.

"While you're still in school," Beckett said.

"Do you think they'll come to my dance class?" Julia said.

"Probably," Castle answered. "They haven't seen you dance for a while."

"Not that long," Julia said with a smile. When she looked at the two she could see that they were looking at her questioningly and she then said, "I think we're going to dance the Foxtrot and Paso Doble today."

"That should be fun for you," Castle said. "No other competitions?"

"Rick," Beckett said before their oldest could reply to that. "We would have known since we went to her class yesterday."

"Still, maybe she told Julia in secret," Castle said in a whisper.

"She didn't Daddy," Julia said with a sigh. She was going to speak again when the alarm on her mother's phone started to go off and she smiled as Castle groaned. "Can I wake up Eliza?"

"Sure, wake up your big sister because she said she wanted to walk with us," Castle said.

Julia glanced over at the window; since she'd forgotten to before; and could see the sun was out. "Great!" she said eagerly before sliding off the bed with her mother's help.

"They're going to come back," Beckett said to her husband.

"I'll follow you," Castle said, following her over to the closet where they rushed to change into their clothes. By the time he'd started to comb his hair he smiled and looked into the mirror at his wife to see she'd heard as well.

Though she hadn't finished Beckett went out to the doorway and when the girls were running inside she said, "So you were able to get her up?"

"Yeah she's excited too," Julia said, smiling widely.

"I'm gonna go to a party!" Eliza cried out to her mother as she rushed to her the final steps, hugging her as tightly as she could.

"I know and so is your sister," Beckett told her, leaning over and kissing the top of her head.

"Here," Castle said, coming over and picking her up. He put her on his hip and shared a kiss with her before Beckett was leaning over to kiss their youngest as well. "I'm not surprised you're so excited," he then told her.

"Aren't you?" Eliza asked as he turned so they could watch Beckett continue to brush her hair.

"Sure, even though your mom and I are just going to do some work today," Castle said, taking her hand as she was starting to reach out to her mother's hair though he was far away from her.

"But you get to be with Mommy," Eliza said.

"Is that enough for you to be excited about?" Julia asked him.

"It is," Castle replied. He was talking to the girls but at the same time he was looking at his wife, holding her gaze.

Beckett gave him a brief smile before she put her hair back swiftly into a ponytail and then turned to Castle, taking their daughter. "We need to get them ready," she said though she was very tempted to linger with him.

"'lexis said that she was going to help us," Julia said. "And she said she's gonna brush our hair, is that okay?"

Turning to them Beckett said, "It is but did she suggest it or did you say something about it?"

"No, she said first," Julia said, seeing that her sister was nodding as well in agreement with her. "And we said okay if she really wanted to."

"I think she does," Castle said as they walked to the doorway and he saw that his daughter was standing there. "I think she goes to you now."

"I think so," Alexis said. "Come on," she told Julia, holding her hand out to her. "You can bring your clothes to Lizzy's room so you can change while I'm helping her."

When their daughters had gone down to hall Castle took Beckett's hand and led her to the stairs saying, "You don't need to help me this time around."

"Just because I did that yesterday?" she asked him as she allowed him to take her down the stairs.

"No, because I just want the company," Castle replied seriously. By then they were downstairs and he led her over to the kitchen where she sat at the island while he went around getting what he needed.

Watching him Beckett said, "You're a liar."

"Of course I am," Castle said, glancing at her over his shoulder. He then turned to her with the bowl and eggs he was holding and told her, "Maybe I just wanted the chance to do this…" before he leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

Beckett was relieved when he kept that short and as he pulled away she said, "I don't think you can use the word maybe with that."

Brushing another kiss to her lips Castle then said, "No but now I'm wondering if I should thank Alexis."

"She didn't take them so we could do that," Beckett said, unable to help smiling at him. "And you're supposed to be getting breakfast ready."

"Fine but one more," Castle nearly begged her.

Sighing Beckett then wrapped her arms around him and was soon kissing him deeply as he'd begun doing that to her. She nearly gasped but quickly recovered and held him tightly before he was nearly pulling her out of her chair. She just managed not to fall out of it and she responded to him as passionately as she could. They kissed not once but twice and finally they needed to breathe so she pulled away from him gently. " _What work were we going to attempt_?" she asked him.

" _I don't know_ ," Castle said quickly. "But are you sure?" He was surprised when she suddenly smiled at him and he nearly gulped before he reluctantly let her go. Trying not to remember the look on his wife's face he started on the first omelet as Beckett slid off the chair to start making fresh orange juice. Since they already had some in the fridge he knew that she was trying to forget what they were talking about but knew she was having the same difficulty as he was until their daughters were coming down the hall to join them.

"What are we gonna have?" Julia asked as she went to stand next to her father who was at the stove.

"Omelets, I'm making everyone's usual," Castle told her. "So I hope you don't want something else on it," he told the girls.

"I don't," Eliza said, standing on the other side of him.

"You guys want to help me set the table?" Alexis said to her sisters after gathering the dishes and leaving them next to her father as he was nearly finishing the first.

"I will, you can stay Lizzy," Julia told the toddler who had wondered over to their mother at the juicer.

"Can I go up there Mommy?" Eliza asked then after she watched her sister go over to the table with Alexis.

"Come here," Beckett said after drying off her hands before she picked her up. After she'd set her down on the counter she kissed her forehead before she cut the orange she'd been holding and gave the half to Eliza to set down. With them working together the juice was filling the pitcher that she took to the table after setting her youngest back down. She and Alexis set out the plates with the finished omelets on them until everyone was ready and they sat down together.

"Gram texted me," Alexis said first after they'd all eaten for a bit. "She said that they're going to leave a little before twelve."

"So they'll get here in time for her class," Beckett said.

"She was very specific about that," Alexis said, smiling at Julia.

"I'm so glad they want to see it," the little girl said. "And you too, all you do is sit and watch."

"Do you think we're bored doing that?" Castle asked.

"I'm not!" Eliza protested.

Smiling at her little sister Julia said, "I know but I wanna make sure." She sipped some of the juice and then said, "What about tonight?"

"We're not going to go out that late," Castle replied as he knew what she was asking with that. "But you'll be staying up a little late."

"What about the party?" Eliza said.

"Yeah, what about that?" Julia was quick to ask in realization.

"If you take a nap on Saturday after lunch you can stay up a little for the party," Beckett said since Castle had looked to her. She then smiled and ran her hand over the back of the toddler's hair as Eliza wrinkled her nose at the idea and said, "Otherwise you'll be falling asleep during the party."

Sighing deeply Eliza said, "Kay but I get to stay up."

"Just a little," Beckett replied. When she saw the toddler was going to protest that too she was quick to tell her, "You're still our little one, sweetie. You need your rest and also we're going to let you stay up slightly later on Christmas."

"And New Year's Eve?" Julia asked.

"You can," Castle said. "We're letting you try to stay up to midnight now."

"I want to too," Eliza protested.

"Eliza," Beckett said simply.

Opening her mouth to speak again Eliza looked more closely at the expression on her mother's face and then slumped down in her chair saying, "I'm big now."

"Just a little," Castle told her. "And likely your sister won't be able to stay up all the way until midnight."

"Would you wake me up for midnight if I did fall asleep?" Julia said.

"We would," Castle said before he saw that Eliza was tugging on her mother's sleeve.

"What can I help you with sweetie, you're almost done," Beckett told her as she picked up the last of her omelet with the toddler's fork and handed it to her.

"Is Brad gonna go?" Eliza asked.

"Yep he sent his RSVP a long time ago," Castle answered for his wife.

"And Lily?" Eliza said. When both her parents nodded she then said, "And Jake and Eve?"

"Yes, all of the Davises are coming to the party," Castle said in amusement. "And the Fosters."

"How come no other families are going to come?" Julia then asked.

"Because this is more for our very close friends," Alexis replied. When her sisters looked at her she told them, "Don't worry, I invited some friends but there are a lot of parties that night and they couldn't come. But I'm friends with everyone else."

"I hope you can talk to someone," Julia commented.

"I will definitely talk to Lanie," Alexis said. "But that's mainly because she'll want to talk to me."

"Okay we need to go," Castle said, checking his watch. "Love I'll set the plates aside to soak," he told her.

As she'd seen the time herself on her own watch Beckett nodded and got up too, following him with her plate and Eliza's. After she got the other plates since Alexis had taken her sisters to the foyer she said to him, "What do you think about taking Macca?"

"Since we can take him to the quad?" Castle asked. When she nodded he said, " _He does have a pretty warm_ … Oh." He interrupted himself and then smiled at his wife as he said, " _You want him to get rid of all his energy for later_." When she just smiled back at him he replied, "Great idea we should take him."

Looking up as she heard the sound of metal Eliza gasped and cried out, "Does Macca get to go too!"

"He does," Beckett said with a smile while she held the Wolfhound by the collar as he'd gotten excited seeing his leash. She kept holding him as Castle put on his sweater and she gently scratched behind his ear before she took the end of the leash and put it on. Handing him to Alexis she then put on her coat, gloves and scarf before she joined Castle at the door with Macca. "Alexis," she called to the young woman who was going to the opened gate with the girls. "Do you have the keys to grab the car?"

"I do," Alexis replied. She glanced down at her sisters as the two were looking at her and she saw that Eliza was doing so questioningly. "I'm going to spend some time with my friend Jeannie."

"Oh… are you gonna play?" Eliza asked then as they were waiting for their parents to join them before they stepped out of the front yard.

"No we'll catch up since I haven't seen her since earlier this year," Alexis began.

"Show her the pictures of your school!" Eliza then exclaimed eagerly.

"I will," Alexis said as they moved to the sidewalk so their father could close the gate behind them. "But she's treating me to lunch and we might do some shopping downtown too. I'll be back in time for your class Julia."

"Thanks," the little girl said, smiling at her. They were nearing the Foster's home and she said in a rush to her sisters, "MariandIaregoingtowalkaheadthanks!"

"What did she say?" Eliza asked, completely confounded by that as their sister hurried ahead to where Mari was standing with Rebecca who had Dani in her arms.

"I guess they're going to talk about something while they walk," Alexis said as Rebecca said hello to them while they passed her.

"Good morning," Rebecca said as Dani suddenly leaned over to Castle. "Do you mind?"

"No," he replied with a smile as he then took the baby. "Good morning Dani, how're you doing?"

Beckett smiled as Dani babbled a little to him and Castle nodded knowingly as he looked serious. "So how're you?" she said, turning to her friend.

"Good, finished the last case and now we're set for Christmas," Rebecca answered. She looked ahead at their daughters and said, "What are they talking about."

"Uh… I think she's telling Mari about our last case," Castle said before Beckett could reply to that.  
"How much detail did you tell her?" Rebecca asked.

Looking at the woman in slight surprise as her voice wasn't too concerned Beckett said, "Not that much. Do you know what happened to the two of us?"

"Of course, Brad called David," Rebecca answered

"Does he really have to call David after our cases?" Castle said.

"He wants to make sure that you guys are alright and the town council really wants to make sure that you two aren't harmed in the line of duty," Rebecca said calmly.

"And how did they react when they heard about this case?" Beckett asked.

"They were displeased but David stressed the point that you chose to go to that building, Brad didn't force you," Rebecca explained. "So he's not in trouble, they commended him and you too Beckett for saving Castle."

"I don't know that I need to be commended," she said with a slight frown. "I was helping my husband."

"Saving my life," Castle said, taking Dani's hand off his nose quickly.

"Come here honey," Rebecca said, reaching for her. "And so you know, I don't mind if Mari knows as long as Julia doesn't know the details."

"She overheard David talking with Brad didn't she?" Beckett said with a smile.

"We had to explain it so I'm sure their conversation isn't going to last long," Rebecca told them, nodding up to their daughters.

"I'm surprised your parents told you," Julia was saying to Mari as they neared the school.

"They had to remember I heard them," the little girl told her friend with a smile. She then said, "Doesn't it scare you a lot?"

"A little but they try to be careful the best they can 'cause they want to come home every day," Julia said quickly as they then went to the quad. "Who's going to come in?" she asked her parents as they grouped together.

"I'll stay but someone needs to take Dani since I can't hold them both and it's too cold out here," Rebecca said, holding her hand out for the leash.

"Here," Beckett said as she'd been holding it. She took Dani and then waited for her friend to say goodbye to Mari. She braced herself, expecting the baby in her arms to start fussing when they left her mother but she was calm, talking to them as they got to Eliza's classroom first.

"'lexis goes with me," the toddler told everyone. She reached up and shook Dani's hand, making the baby squeal with laughter. She then hugged her mother as tightly as she could saying to Beckett, "See you before lunch Mommy?"

"Of course," she replied as she let Castle take Dani then so she could kneel and hug their youngest. She did so tightly and said, "I love you sweetie, have a great day and a great party."

Eliza nodded and then waited for her parents to switch Dani before she embraced her father. "Love you Daddy," she told her with a smile. "See you later."

"I love you too," Castle replied. "And you have a wonderful party; we want to hear all about it later."

Hugging Mari and then Julia tightly Eliza made them promise to play with her at recess before she let Alexis lead her into her classroom. When her outer layers were taken care of she turned to her sister and hugged her saying, "Love you too 'lexis. Have fun with your friend."

"I will and like Dad said I want to hear about your party," Alexis replied. "And I love you Lizzy." After sharing a tight hug she then watched the toddler rush to a table where her friends were and she went outside to the others.

After Julia had dropped Mari off at her classroom upstairs the family went down the hall to the little girl's room where they grouped together to get out of the way of the other students and family that were around them.

"What we told Eliza you know we're telling you," Alexis said to her sister as they embraced.

"I know and I'll tell you all about my party too," Julia said with a smile. "Love you 'lexis."

"Love you too Jules," Alexis replied before she let her go and took Dani from Beckett. As she did so she told her, "I'll go out to Rebecca and take Macca home."

"We'll see you later Alexis," Castle said as he was holding Julia in an embrace. After Beckett had said goodbye to his daughter and they'd all said goodbye to Dani, he turned to his and Beckett's oldest and said, "Love you too Julia. And not much else to say except have fun."

"Thanks Daddy, I love you," the little girl told her before she went to her mother. "I love you Mommy," Julia told her seriously.

"I love you Julia," Beckett replied softly, leaning down and kissing the top of her head. "And I agree, have as much fun as you can and I can't wait to see you at your dance class."

"Me too," Julia replied. "Bye!"

Waving Castle and Beckett looked on as she went into her classroom before they looked at one another and then quickly turned to leave the school. Since they were alone they headed back home but slowed down their walk, wanting to make sure that Alexis had left which they soon discovered she had once they'd opened the gate.

"So Bruce is expecting us right?" Beckett asked her husband as they went to the entry to get Macca ready to go back out.

"And him too," Castle replied with a nod. He went with her out to the street, letting her take the Wolfhound as he closed the gate. "He said his dog is well behaved but I still want Macca to get acclimated to her just a little before she comes home for good."

"Good idea," Beckett said as they walked past the Fosters and down the street, passing Carter's home. She wasn't surprised when her husband hesitated a little there and she reminded him, "He's in the city with Autumn."

"I know," Castle replied. "I just wonder if he's going to live out here still."

"I think they will," Beckett said simply. When her husband looked at her she smiled and said, "She told me that they've been trying to have a baby."

"Really," Castle said. When she nodded he asked, "Have they succeeded?"

"No but if they do they're going to need more space," Beckett replied. "Though she's not sure what they're going to do about the Met."

"They'll figure it out," Castle said. "If they want to live here but still work over there they'll… think of something."

Since they were at Jenson's place Beckett couldn't really reply to that, instead she followed her husband down the path to the door where he knocked on it. Shortly after she watched the door open and saw an older man peering at them before slipping on some glasses and smiling at them.

"Castle, Beckett," Jenson said to them. "Please come in." After he'd closed the door behind them he said, "I'm glad you came, I need to leave soon to go into the city; it's about my apartment."

"It wasn't a problem," Castle replied easily. He heard a bark and watched as a dog came into the room, holding Macca to his side as he waited for the Ibizan Hound to reach them.

"She's well trained," Jenson said as they watched the two dogs begin to interact with each other. "I take it he is too?"

"We made sure of that when he got to be six months," Castle replied.

"Did you name her anything?" Beckett asked the man.

"I didn't really want to get too attached once I found out I was leaving," Jenson said with a sigh. "My girlfriend already has a dog and I need to get used to that one so I just call her girl."

Beckett nodded, studying the dog to make sure the man hadn't been abusing it in any way with how he was talking. But she saw that it appeared to be happy and very healthy as it started to jump around Macca who just watched her calmly. "So they should get along," she commented.

"They should," Jenson said, sounding pleased. "Your daughters should like her, she is affectionate."

"Do you mind if we take her on a walk with us?" Castle said.

"No, that would be great," Jenson replied. "Let me get her things for her."

" _I know_ ," Castle murmured as soon as they were alone in the foyer. " _I thought about that too but I think his girlfriend might not have been happy about this dog_."

Thinking about that Beckett finally nodded and said, " _You're probably right and it's probably better she's going with us_."

" _What do you think about her_?" Castle then asked. He smiled then as he watched the dog circle his wife before nudging her hand so she'd start petting it. " _I think I already know_ ," he couldn't help saying as he saw the expression on his wife's face.

"She's sweet," Beckett said, not bothering to speak in Irish then. She looked up as Jenson came back to them and said, "We can take that."

"Sure, are you going to go on the beach?" the man asked.

"Have you walked her there?" Castle asked as he watched Beckett put on the coat that the man had for the hound.

"She seems to prefer it," Jenson said, sounding confused. "But I would take her there."

"We will," Beckett said, smiling at the dog after she had the leash on it. She and Castle then followed Jenson and once they were walking away from the man in his backyard she told her husband, "I can't believe he was going to give her to a shelter."

"He didn't have anywhere else to take her," Castle said. "But I don't think he wanted to do that; he did tell David about her." He then looked down and said, "We're going to have two dogs Kate."

"I know," Beckett replied with a smile. "I'm surprised you didn't try to get another Wolfhound for us when we got Macca."

"I was so tempted but decided to start us out with just one dog," Castle replied. "One dog that's going to be a giant once it's fully grown."

Beckett smiled at that but didn't say anything in response until they reached the path that they would take to the playground with the girls. "Were we not taking her in for sure?" she said to her husband as they turned back around.

"No," Castle replied, shaking his head. "I told him the final okay would have to come from you though it was likely going to be a yes."

Beckett squeezed his hand gently at that and then said, "Your presumptiveness is right this time and tell him we'll take her on Sunday."

"Are we leaving her with Brad again?" Castle asked.

Giving him a look Beckett said, "Why are you asking, you already set it up with him."

"He's a good friend," Castle replied.

Beckett shook her head though she was already smiling and didn't reply to that as they were nearing Jenson in the backyard. She took Macca and started to head back home while Castle spoke with the man, waving to him before they walked down the beach. "So you'll have a sister now boy," she told Macca. When he merely glanced back at her she said, "You'll understand when Christmas comes."

"Kate," Castle called out as he was running up behind her. He was relieved when she stopped and turned to him but didn't stop himself and grabbed her hand.

"Rick?" Beckett asked, startled at that.

Castle didn't stop until they'd gotten home and were inside where he took Macca and let the dog off its leash before he kissed her hard on the lips. He could feel her surprise with that but didn't stop until he was slowly pulling away so they could breathe again. "You-" he started to say as they were staring into one another's eyes.

Shaking her head to interrupt him Beckett started taking off her coat as he got Macca out of everything and once she had all her outer layers off she had to wait for him to get off his own. The second he turned to her she had to place her hand on his chest and said, "We need to see how much time there's left."

Though he wanted to tell her it wasn't that important her stern tone cut through his haze of desire and Castle realized that she was right. He breathed out and then said, "Okay, sorry."

"Don't apologize, I just had more time to think of that than you did," Beckett replied, letting him take her hand as she smiled at him. "And it calmed me down." When he looked at her in surprise she rolled her eyes and said, "Not that much but first we need to take care of him."

Seeing that Macca was still with them and watching them; looking as if he was smiling as he panted slightly; Castle said, "So a treat?"

"To stay out of our way?" Beckett asked wryly.

"Yes," Castle said seriously. When his wife sighed he leaned over and kissed her cheek before he took the dog over to the family room after grabbing one of Macca's treats they kept in the laundry room. "Stay here boy, we'll be down later," he told the dog before giving him the cookie. As soon as he was sure Macca had it he turned and went out to the hall where he discovered Beckett waiting for him. He pulled her upstairs after him and asked, "How much?"

"About three hours," she replied. When her husband paused at the top of the stairs Beckett showed him her phone and said, "So we have time." She was startled when he wouldn't move still and she said, "A lot of time."

At that Castle pulled her up the last step so she was even with him and once he'd let go of her hand to place his on the small of her back he said, "I have a request."

"Okay," Beckett said, unsure of what he was going to ask.

"Let me play," Castle said simply.

Beckett was quick to bite her lower lip at that as she knew what he meant by his phrase. She then smiled and said, "Let's go."

Castle felt a thrill run through him at her agreement but didn't say anything as he led her then to their bedroom. Since they were alone and would be for a while neither of them bothered with closing the door so they were soon at the side of their bed. As soon as they were he was kissing her deeply, holding her tightly to him before they started to undress one another. He wasn't sure how long it took before they had to part out of necessity but he found that he didn't exactly care. Once they were divested of their clothes he had to stop kissing her to reach for the covers to turn them down. He was going to take her then and help her lay back on the bed when he saw that she was passing him to do that herself. "I hate to ask but are you sure you want this and not just…" he began to say.

"I'm sure," Beckett said firmly to him as she pulled him down to her. She breathed out when their bodies pressed together but was quick to then take his kiss that he pressed to her lips. She slid her hands up his shoulders where she'd been originally holding onto him before she went to his neck, clutching at the back of it when they'd parted. "You don't… do this too… often," she breathed out as he kissed her rapidly a few times in between her words. She smiled when he just looked at her and told him, "You don't enjoy it when I do it to you?"

"You… you want to do this to me?" Castle asked.

"Of course," Beckett said firmly. "Granted I may not be doing the exact same as you but…" she said before trailing off with a smile. That was quickly ended when her husband crushed his lips to hers and she groaned in pleasure at the feel of them taking her again. She did everything she could to keep up with him until finally they were slowing down after some time when air became a necessity. "You…" she began. That time she didn't trail off by choice but because her husband was moving down to her neck and she didn't have many options. She didn't mind it as his lips were leaving a trail of pure heat that also became heavy shocks of pleasure that didn't stop as she could still feel the echo of them when he moved away.

Castle did his best to not go crazy as he wanted to make sure he was working over his wife for some time; what he meant by play was really just a very thorough exploration of her body. But it was difficult since there was so much of her that he wanted to reach and he fought heavily with himself as he was kissing over her neck, trying his best to not race down to her breasts. He just managed to do that; not sure how; before he finally reached them and he took a moment to pull back and cup them lovingly before he finally brushed his lips over her right mound. He heard her cry of pleasure and the sound was a shock through him before he then went over to the other to repeat the same action there. Using his right hand he stimulated her very simply, as much as he could, until she had her fingers in his hair and was trying to push him down. "Not yet," he told her before he kissed her.

Beckett was slightly outraged at that but she didn't really have a chance to protest as she was busy tangling her tongue around his as it slipped into her mouth. She held him tightly before they parted and she was throwing her head back when he went back to her breasts and then began to nuzzle both nipples with his lips. She sighed when his tongue flicked out to one and then the other before he took the left into his mouth. Her cry was short but filled with rapture as he was very quick to suckle at her. She was writhing a little as he grew more fervent with each second that passed and then gasping as he abruptly moved to the other. As he was busy with that she started to stroke his hair before he soon pulled away. Cupping his face with her hands she raised her body slightly to be able to kiss him.

Allowing that as he wasn't sure if he wanted to continue or do something else Castle soon had an idea of what he wanted before they were apart. "I love you," he told her seriously.

"I know," Beckett replied with a smile. "And I love you Rick just… don't take too much longer."

"I've barely gone over your breasts," Castle replied, unable to lower his head to look at them again. When his wife put her fingers under his chin to lift it up he then said, "But still, I don't want to waste all our time." With that he gave her a deep kiss, feeling her grab hard onto his shoulders in response. He let that last for as long as possible before he moved away and that time trailed his lips down her sternum and then to her stomach. Once there he slowed down and proceeded to kiss his way over it, taking his time as he loved feeling the way her flesh danced in response to him. He was running his hands over her as well and after a while he started to include his tongue. He could feel her muscles tensing up under his touch and he tried to work over her for as long as he could until she was grabbing his hand.

Though she wanted to try to get her husband to continue Beckett wasn't surprised when he shook her off easily before he then moved down to the mound at the apex of her legs. She was breathing heavily as she waited for him to soon reach the cleft where her sex began and nearly groaned as he bypassed it. But she was shortly rewarded with his lips kissing around the inside of her thighs, brushing against the skin there which she knew he was enjoying. She did her best to withstand how he went around her thighs, sliding to the tops of them before he went lower to her knees. "Oh god… this is playing," she gasped out.

Castle didn't reply to that at first, only able to smile before he threw himself back into kissing her. He moved away carefully from a last kiss he made above her ankle on her right leg and told his wife, "I have to. I want all of you, not just this," as he reached down and gently touched her slit. He shuddered as he felt that she was heavily aroused and he couldn't wait for her to reply to what he'd said, instead bowing his head and pressing his face against her sex so he could plunge his tongue inside of her.

Crying out hard and not caring that she was Beckett arched her back and immediately started to move her hips against him before her husband was holding her down by the tops of her thighs. She was confused as to why he wasn't putting her legs over his shoulders or allowing her to do so but the thought didn't last long. Instead what took over was the heavy sensation of his tongue moving back and forth, the feeling of it rough against her smoother skin a shock that wasn't stopping even though he was going relatively slow. She moaned his name and called to him, begging him not to stop as everything within her was crying out for him to keep going which he did up to a certain point.

When he moved away after he'd been pleasuring her for some time Castle wasn't surprised to hear the groan of frustration that left his wife's mouth. He brushed his lips to hers, shocked a little when she placed her hands on the back of his head and pulled him down to her to deepen that kiss. He couldn't resist her tongue that soon began to search his mouth and they were rapidly falling into their fight, neither really caring who won before they parted with a gasp. "Let me…" he said as he slid his left arm underneath her and slid his right hand down her body.

Beckett watched that hand for as long as she could until it was very firmly between her legs, gasping as her husband proceeded to stroke at her clit gently. With the way he was touching her she could feel how swollen it had become and her body seemed to heat up even further with that though she didn't really have anything she needed to be ashamed of. Especially since she could tell in Castle's touch that he was enjoying the fact it was. She gasped out a breath and then finally managed to say, "Why did you stop?"

Not surprised in the slightest by her question Castle didn't say anything for a few minutes as he'd begun the second part of his idea he'd gotten while pleasuring her orally. His fingers were slick already with her arousal and he started to run them down to her entrance, fingering the swollen folds. He then said as he slipped his first two fingers within her, "Because I wanted to feel you just like this Kate."

Almost hissing out in pleasure as her back arched at his touch Beckett couldn't blame him for wanting that as it was highly pleasurable for herself as well. "Oh… Rick…" she gasped out, eyes closed tightly when he began to move the digits back and forth. What nearly made her lose it was the way he would spread them just as he was pulling them out. They brushed against her firmly and she was struck again with electricity that rapidly manifested in her body, leaving every inch of her throbbing and crying out for satisfaction though he was soon slowing himself down. She finally managed to open her eyes to look at him and reached up to him, cupping his face with her hand. When he leaned over just slightly she was ready for him and they began to kiss, doing so as deeply as they could, tongues tangling as his fingers still were working within her.

Castle kept a close eye on his wife at that moment, when they weren't kissing passionately, and he tried his best to make things last. But finally he could see that she was struggling, so he reluctantly let her go as he brought his thumb up to help him by flicking as hard as possible at her clit.

After a few times of Castle doing that Beckett snapped and thought her back might have done the same too she had it arched so heavily. But she was soon lying normally on the bed and his arm was underneath her as she called out his name repeatedly, unsure how many times her body throbbed around his fingers. When things finally evened out and she became calm she realized that what she'd gone through had very likely affected him and he'd had little to no relief. But she allowed herself just a few more seconds before finally she sat up and smiling at him said, "Thank you, that was… perfect."

Frowning Castle said, "Perfect?"

"You heard me," Beckett said easily as she reached up to her hair which was still in a ponytail. "Sorry to break away but this is pressing into the back of my head."

"That's fine," Castle said very quickly as he was watching her. He scrambled to sit up before she could pull the ponytail holder out of her hair and just looked on while her locks tumbled down past her shoulders, making him hold his breath as he couldn't break his gaze on her for anything.

Turning her eyes to him when she had finished Beckett smiled and then leaned over, kissing him gently before she started to pull away. But as she did so he quickly moved and held her in place which was exactly what she wanted as he seemed to go crazy with her. His hands were soon all over her and she was doing the same to him, deciding that was as good a time as any to start her so called playing with him. When they'd finally stopped kissing; having indulged in it a number of times; she reached up and gently ran her hands over his cheeks before she let them slide down.

Closing his eyes tightly Castle couldn't help his grunts of pleasure as her fingers sought out his nipples and he kept his eyes on her until she was at his stomach. "Should I… lie down?" he asked, gulping slightly in response to the way she was staring at him.

Not answering him Beckett gently pushed on his shoulders but also did so hard enough that he was laying back whether he'd wanted to or not. She leaned down and kissed him deeply before she moved to his jaw and slid her lips down over it to his chin then his neck where she peppered his skin with kisses. She nearly smiled when she could feel him grunting in pleasure there but continued until she was at his chest. At that point she felt his fingers running through her hair but didn't stop until she was at his left nipple. She began to mimic what he'd done at her chest, kissing around it and the other before she took it in her mouth, sucking a little harder than he'd done to her.

Hissing so loudly he could have sworn the sound echoed off the walls of the room Castle's fingers tangled deeper within his wife's hair as his body went completely rigid to try and withstand the rush she gave him. He was only aware of things calming down just before she went to his other nipple and started on that one before he was in the grips of his delight again. He didn't think that she would stop as the sucking motion and sweeping passes of her tongue seemed to go forever. But finally she did do so and he looked up at her, seeing that her pupils were slightly dilated. "Love… you…" he started to say.

Beckett leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips before she moved back to his chest and kissed her way over it before making it to his stomach. Once she was there she did what he'd done but went a little slower in kissing him than he had. After she'd done that for what she felt was long enough; and not wanting to push Castle so far he fell over the edge; she moved down finally to his erection. "Do you want me to work on your legs?" she asked him, fighting her smiling.

"No!" Castle nearly yelled at that. "God no Kate, just…"

"Tell me Rick," Beckett said to him seriously though she was amused by his hesitation for a bit. "What do you want me to do?"

For a moment Castle was going to speak before he then changed his mind and told her, "Take my cock however you want to love, just take me, I need to feel you."

Unable to help herself Beckett moved up to kiss him deeply before she then moved away and she allowed herself to run her hands over him. She focused on his chest and stomach yet again before she slowed down just before his groin. She wanted to draw things out before finally reaching his arousal that he'd held up for her. Holding his gaze she became still for just a moment before moving and going slowly there as well to 'play' with him for just a bit longer as her heart thudded loudly in her chest in her excitement as she neared the rigid length.

At first Beckett curled her hand around it and began to shortly after run it up and down as she watched the way that Castle began to react to her. She allowed herself to smile very slightly at the way he closed his eyes as tightly as he could and was breathing hard. It wasn't much but it was enough to let her know what he was enjoying. She proceeded to do that for a little longer until finally she moved. After a quick kiss to her husband's lips she moved down his body, running her tongue down the middle of his chest and stomach until she'd reached his member.

His eyes literally glued to his wife as she went Castle wasn't sure if he was breathing or not until he finally started to gasp for air. That occurred the second her tongue flicked out to the tip of him and he groaned her name in joy before she was taking him into her mouth. He was again sure he'd stopped breathing as her tongue worked all around him and he was expecting at any moment to pass out. But as time went on and he was still conscious he let the pleasure from what she was awakening in him take over his body. He knew he was risking finishing too quickly for that but didn't care, all he'd done for Beckett was too much to really be able to stand much more stimulation from her.

Seeming to figure that out herself at that moment Beckett made one more pass over his erection before she pulled away. "It's only fair," she told him with a smile as he stared at her with wide eyes as soon as she'd done that. She kissed him and lay against his side at the same time, reaching down with her hand to grasp him again. She stroked him, being very careful as she watched him for his reaction.

His eyes closed again Castle tried to keep them open so he would be able to watch his wife but he had an extremely hard time as she was literally overwhelming him. "Kate… I can't… I'm gonna come," he warned her as she proceeded to move faster on him.

"It doesn't matter, you were doing a lot to me," Beckett murmured softly before she pressed a few kisses to his jaw.

"No… but where will I-" Castle started to say. He was startled when his wife cut him off with a deep kiss but then felt her beginning to encourage him to thrust with the way her fingers were moving around him. Shocked and more than a little aroused at the idea of her wanting him to climax he did so with gusto until he felt like he was going to break. "Love-" he started to say feebly in warning.

Beckett had been watching him and had seen that moment easily, cutting him off by moving to straddle his lap. She managed to take him inside of her just in time as he was breaking and she remained still as she let him move as he wanted.

His back arching everything in him seemed to freeze before Castle felt the full onslaught of ecstasy. His heartbeat was pounding loudly in his ears and he could just barely hear himself calling out her name, nearly yelling it. He had his eyes closed again but didn't care, almost able to see the way his wife was watching him as he went through his orgasm.

Having to hold herself against thrusting with him Beckett had to yet again appreciate how he was able to do that himself when he was waiting for her to go through her orgasm. It felt strange not to be throbbing roughly; she couldn't deny that she was still slightly; and taking his pleasure within her until he was sated. Once she was sure that he was she then got off of him and lay next to him, not surprised when he held her tightly to him before crushing her lips beneath his own. She gave herself over to the kiss the second he'd instigated it, having no problem fighting against his tongue that was insistent inside her mouth. She was certain things evolved into multiple kisses, it was too long to feel short, and once they'd parted she smiled and said, "You don't really need to."

"You could tell?" Castle asked in slight surprise as he looked at her.

"How could I not?" Beckett replied as she looked down between them. When she saw he looked startled at the sight of his leg in between hers she smiled again and told him, "You didn't know?"

"I wasn't aware," Castle replied, pulling away. He lay on his back and watched her get on her side next to him before he started to stroke her hair. "That was amazing, I can't think of another word for it."

"I'm glad I could reciprocate," Beckett said. She had her fingertips brushing over his chest before she suddenly pulled them away and moved them to his half erection. "Don't," she said quickly when he began to open his mouth to speak. "I know what to do."

Castle was going to reply to that; a very smart assed one that he was proud of having thought; when she reached below his member. At her fondling a hiss exploded from his mouth and he was left pressing himself back against the bed as hard as he could as the sensation was intense even after having climaxed so recently. He felt her hand and fingers starting to play around with him and he was soon breathing hard in response as he was very quickly fully aroused. When she left him it was another shock but not as pleasant as her touch had been and he turned to look at her to see what she was doing.

"I need to make sure we have time," Beckett said as she'd felt him move rather than seen. She was just checking the time when her husband suddenly began to suckle at her right breast. With a gasp she looked down at him and tried to move away from how he'd managed to position himself under her to reach. But she had no luck and finally focused on the clock on her phone. "Oh… we only… have twenty minutes," she started to say, having a little trouble speaking at first before she forced the last three words out.

Pausing at that Castle reluctantly moved away from her and started to say, "Well… there's an option but I don't know if you're going to want-" before she kissed him roughly on the lips to cut him off. "Okay," he said quickly once they'd parted and had stared at one another for a bit. He waited for her to get her phone onto the nightstand before he was grabbing her and putting her onto her back. As soon as it was touching the mattress he was sinking inside of her, not waiting a second to begin thrusting.

With their rhythm very quickly established Castle and Beckett moved with complete abandon, not caring that they were rough or it would be fast. After their pleasuring before that they were a little dissatisfied and being rough felt like it was making up for the lack of coupling. Her arms were wrapped around him, her legs the same as her heels were very soon beating out their pace into his ass. They were kissing deeply, needing a little extra contact until they were tumbling rapidly over the edge, Beckett crying out his name and Castle practically yelling hers in their nearly mutual ecstasy.

When he recovered first Castle was careful in pulling away from his wife, not wanting to tempt fate and fall into another bout though he would have loved to. He pressed his lips to Beckett's forehead and there became concerned when she whimpered slightly. "Kate?" he asked, studying her closely. When she didn't answer he saw that she was breathing hard and was limp and he couldn't help say, "Lucky girl, incoherent moment for you," since she wasn't always rendered that way unless he did make her pass out.

Beckett opened her eyes and did her best to give him one of her looks; more for calling her girl than the statement since it was completely true; but knew she couldn't really get her point across. But when he kissed her then she felt his apology for that and she calmed down, finding she had more strength once they'd parted. "You weren't the same?" she asked him.

"Yes but I recovered a little faster than you did," Castle told her before he brushed his lips to hers. He relaxed then next to her before she was moving away from him and he said, "What-"

"We need a shower," Beckett told him simply. "Come on." She smiled when he followed her once she had hold of his hand and they went together to the shower before she told him sternly, "We don't have that kind of time," as he was cupping her ass while she turned on the water.

"I know, still you have to let me touch," Castle said. "Please."

Beckett was smiling as she then wrapped her arms around his neck and they stood underneath the water as they began to kiss one another deeply and let the hot liquid wash away the result of their feverish lovemaking. It was an enjoyable shower and she was reluctant to leave it before she was stepping into her towel her husband was holding for her and she told him that as he dried her off.


	20. Sure Has Been A While (Part 2)

"We'll have to plan better," Castle said absently. He wasn't surprised when his wife was quiet at that and told her, "I'm aware we can't really plan I just meant make sure we have time."  
Beckett gave him a full smile then and said, "There's never enough time."

"That's very true," Castle said as he allowed her to begin drying him. They were both quiet as she worked and when she'd finished he was tempted to kiss her again but let her walk out to the bedroom and to their clothes. "So are we going together?" he asked her when they'd finished.

"No, I think you need to get started," Beckett replied as she looked at him closely. When he nodded she then said, "And I'll get her but I'm going to need to hurry."

Grabbing his watch from the bed where he'd thrown it before undressing, Castle saw that she was right and he said, "I'll follow you down."

Going to the entry Beckett smiled when she saw that Macca was racing to meet them there and she patted the dog's head telling him, "Sorry boy, I'm going inside on my own."

"I'll distract him," Castle said as he was getting her coat from the closet for her. When she looked at him he then quickly told her, "Not food."

"Good," Beckett said, putting her arms into her sleeves. When she'd turned around she didn't bother buttoning her coat, instead leaning over and brushing her lips to Castle's. "I'll be back," she told him simply before going to the front door and buttoning her coat then.

"Another one for the road…?" Castle said, slightly jokingly.

"Another time," Beckett replied, smiling over her shoulder at him before winding her scarf around her neck.

Watching her go Castle looked down at Macca who was standing with him in the doorway and said, "We won't be alone for that long, come on. Let's see what we can make for them."

Crossing the street in front of the school Beckett saw that some parents were already coming out of the elementary school building and she cursed in her mind before rushing the rest of the way. Inside she saw that Eliza was there with Mrs. Hughes and she smiled as the teacher pointed her out to the toddler. "Hey sweetie," she said as the teacher walked her over. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's kay," Eliza replied, hugging her tightly before she was being picked up. She kissed her mother's cheek and then said to her teacher, "Thank you Mrs. Hughes."

"You're welcome and thank you for the gift Eliza, Merry Christmas," the teacher said. "To you and your family."

"And to yours," Beckett replied. She then carried Eliza out, since she was already in her outer layers, and once they were outside said, "Your daddy and I were working and lost track of time."

"I know, did you get the books ready?" Eliza asked.

"Not quite, we need to make sure we've got everything perfect," Beckett said easily. "So how are you feeling?"

"No naps," Eliza replied quickly. She smiled when her mother laughed and said, "I want to stay up 'cause I want to see Gram and Grandpapa."

"And you will," Beckett assured her as she could tell by her daughter's energy level that she was alright.

Eliza hugged her around the neck as they neared home and she asked, "Did Daddy cook?"

"He is," Beckett answered. "He needed to start so you won't be waiting for too long when we get back."

"So now is Christmas right?" Eliza asked as they came within sight of the home.

"Almost," Beckett said. "Can I set you down now?" When the toddler nodded rapidly she did so and said, "Go ahead and open it for us."

Hurrying over to the keypad which she was just able to reach on her tiptoes Eliza pressed the code that her parents had told her was the family secret. She smiled happily as the light on top went on and said, "I did it Mommy!"

"I see, that was a great job," Beckett told her reassuringly. They went inside the second they could and as they walked to the front door holding Eliza's hand she soon realized that the toddler was swinging theirs. Smiling down at her she started to do the same and when they opened the door she wasn't surprised to see Castle running down to them as Macca had begun barking. "You were cooking love, you still made it," to make him slow down.

"I missed someone a lot and needed to see them," Castle said, pretending to sound anxious.

"Mommy?" Eliza asked, smiling up at him.

"You," Castle said, picking her up and holding her above him for a brief moment before he put her on his hip.

"Thank you Daddy," Eliza said, smiling widely. "But you have to miss Mommy too," she told him sternly.

"I did," Castle then said reassuringly.

"No, kiss her too," Eliza said, still using the same tone of voice.

"Here," Beckett said, stepping up to them after she'd gotten her coat and outer layers off, kissing him on the lips. She wasn't surprised when he wouldn't let her pull away; starting another kiss though it was brief as well. "Is it ready?" she asked.

Handing their youngest over to her Castle told his wife, "Almost, I went a little simple and made some pastrami sandwiches and soup."

"Tomato?" Eliza asked hopefully as her mother was removing her coat from her arms.

"It is, I'll get everything ready," Castle said before he left them reluctantly.

"Hurry Mommy," Eliza said, hopping up and down slightly.

"Calm down," Beckett said, getting her mittens off and leading her to the kitchen, Macca walking next to them. When they were close she saw that Castle was putting everything together onto plates so she went to wash her hands so she could grab the utensils.

Getting drinks for them all last Castle joined Beckett at the table after she had put Eliza's booster seat in between them. "Well, we need to wait to hear about your day," he said to their youngest. "But you had fun right?"

"Yep, the party was fun," Eliza said, nodding after she'd eaten a bite of her half of sandwich. "And my present…" she said before trailing off and looking over to the hall.

"We'll get it after we finish," Beckett told her firmly as she then made her turn back to her food. "What do you want to do after-"

Castle jumped up as the text alert on his phone interrupted his wife and bringing it back to the table as he read the message he said, "They're on their way."

"Aren't they a little late?" Beckett asked then. She was surprised when Castle started to laugh at that and then said, "What's so funny?"

"Sorry, Mother said here that she and your dad were going through a checklist," Castle replied, still smiling. "And they were so focused on it that they forgot they were going to let us know they were leaving."

"Well at least they let us know now," Beckett said as he was replying once he sat down.

"Mommy?" Eliza asked. When her mother looked at her she said, "What does that mean?"

"They needed to make sure they remembered their gifts for us," Castle answered before his wife could say anything.

"He's right," Beckett replied, smiling at the way Eliza turned to her to make sure he was telling the truth. "For now let's finish so we can do something until they get here."

Though Eliza wanted to ask more questions about those presents she knew her mother wouldn't answer them so she picked up her sandwich again. She tried not to eat too fast, excited about her sister finishing school, seeing Alexis and also their grandparents before they could finally celebrate Christmas.

* * *

"I see I made it back in time," Alexis said as she stepped inside to her little sister throwing herself at her. "And she's happy to see me too," she then said to Castle and Beckett who were waiting in front of her.

"Your gram and Jim are almost here," Castle told her. He opened his mouth to speak again when there was the slight chime which was the sound of the gate being opened from the outside. "Scratch that, they are here," he corrected before they went to the doorway together.

"Are we late?" Alexis asked as she then realized that they were all wearing their coats.

"We could be if we linger," Beckett said before she let Eliza go to step onto the porch. "No further Eliza," she told her daughter.

About to step down Eliza frowned but did what her mother had asked and waited impatiently, hopping from foot to foot as her grandparents got out of their car. She was soon jumping up and down so fast that she couldn't wait and when they were near the porch she jumped off and into her grandmother's arms. "Hi!" she said happily after Martha had staggered backward a little.

"Hello darling," Martha said laughingly, unable to help doing so with how her granddaughter had spoken and the force of her hug. "I would guess you're happy to see us."

"Yes," Eliza said. She then turned to her grandfather and hugged him as hard as possible saying, "I missed you too Grandpapa."

"I missed you Eliza," Jim told her, embracing her though he'd had to nearly drop his suitcase to do so. He couldn't resist, picking her up and settling her on his hip. He kissed her cheek and smiled when she did the same to him. "I did miss all my grandchildren," he said, smiling at his daughter. "And you too Katie," he told Beckett before she hugged him around Eliza.

"It's great to see you Dad," Beckett said as firmly as she could before she moved to allow her husband to shake his hand.

"She's right, you're just in time to go and see Julia," Castle said, picking up his suitcase.

"I can take that," Jim said.

"I have my case," Martha told her son after hugging Beckett. "But there's more in the trunk."

"I'll help you guys," Alexis with a smile before she followed her dad and stepmother while the other three were going inside.

"Are you going to take everything out?" Eliza asked her grandparents, poking her grandmother's suitcase that was near the bench.

"Not at the moment," Martha answered. "Yes Macca we see you, we're happy to as well."

"I think we should head back out," Jim told the two. "It's almost time isn't it?"

"Yeah, we have to see Jules!" Eliza cried out.

"We have the key to the house," Beckett said as she walked inside with her husband and stepdaughter. "We have everything."

"Great I'm ready to go," Jim said, speaking to Eliza as she was looking up at him.

"We can do that now," Castle said as the boxes were in the closet and the doors were secured.

All together the family left and walked quickly to the school until they managed to reach the dance class just as the students were coming out from the changing rooms. They waved to Julia when she stepped outside and had just managed to sit down before the little girl was running over to them.

"Hi!" Julia said happily as she hugged her grandfather first. "I'm glad you made it. And you too Gram!" She hugged her tightly too and then pulled back to hug the others, hugging her mother last. "Is he okay?" she asked, whispering into her mother's ear.

"He is, they just got here," Beckett said softly, pulling away. "Go and enjoy your dancing."

"Thanks, we're gonna do Flamenco instead today," Julia told everyone before she had to go to the dance floor as Ms. Grey was about to begin the class.

"Alright everyone," Grey said, walking back and forth with a smile on her face as she studied her person standing in front of her. "Since this is the last class we have of this year we're going to have a little fun with it. Yes Stephen?" she asked a boy who'd raised his hand.

"Did you pick who's gonna dance next month?" the little boy said.

"I have," Grey replied. "There's a competition next month," she directed to the family members watching. "I told them as they came in. And remember, I can choose three of you for this so you were the best of the class for these four dances. Speaking of which we'll be practicing two today, the Foxtrot and Flamenco. First I suppose now that you're all thinking about it I need to let you know who will be dancing. First we will have you Stephen and Lisa." She smiled when the pairs around the two congratulated them, the others students smiling over at them. "Second," she then said so they would turn their attention back to her.

"Peter and Julia," the students except for the pair named chanted together, making them and their teacher jump.

"Hey," Peter said though he broke into laughter along with his partner.

"It is," Grey said, shaking her head though she was also smiling at them. "You all know how serious they are about their Foxtrots and Flamencos. Also their Jives and Viennese Waltzes are very well done."

Julia blushed but was relieved when none of the other students seemed to be jealous; she knew they were aware of how dedicated she and Peter were. She then shook herself and turned her attention to their teacher who was then about to announce the third couple.

"And last will be Jennifer and Michael," Grey said. She smiled when the two gasped; since she hadn't chosen them yet; and then said, "We'll work hard when we get back next year but for today let's relax. Yes Julia?"

Beckett smiled as she saw her daughter was holding her hand up high, having an idea already of what she was going to say. When she felt her husband's hand squeezing hers she smiled at him and then looked towards the dance floor as they watched their daughter begin to speak.

"I think I have a song for the Flamenco," Julia said. When her teacher motioned her over she nearly ran and murmured the name before she went back to stand next to Peter who was looking at her questioningly. She shook her head, not able to tell him her suggestion as Grey was starting to talk.

"So Julia's song is called _Maxine_ ," the teacher said a little absently as she was on her phone getting the song ready to play. "I'll let us all listen and see if she's right." After a moment she then looked over at the little girl's family and asked, "Do you know the song?"

"Yeah, she mentioned she might like to dance to it," Castle answered for all of them.

"It's good," Eliza said firmly. She blushed and cuddled against her father's side a little as the others were laughing but she knew they weren't making fun of her.

Grey quieted the others down and began the song nodding through it until it had stopped. "Very nice," she said thoughtfully.

"Who sings it?" a boy asked, raising his hand.

"It's the Travelling Wilburys," Julia answered before her teacher could speak. "And George is the one who sings it."

"I'll let you two use it," Grey said. "For now, time to Foxtrot."

After that Castle, Beckett and their family watched as their daughter practiced with the other students first the Ballroom dance and then the Latin dance. When Julia had changed into her school uniform and was back with them they walked home and since she didn't have homework the girls were allowed to sit with them in the family room.

"Are we in trouble?" Julia asked jokingly as she looked around at everyone.

"No, we need to decide how we're going to do this tonight," Castle said. He looked at his watch and then said, "They'll be turning on the lights at six since it's nearly dark already. So I say we go out to the pizza place, have a dinner out, and then go from there."

"I agree," Martha said, smiling as the girls were looking to her and Jim eagerly. "We're going you two; we discussed it on the drive here and decided we should spend as much time with everyone as we can."

"I guess we need to get all our things back on," Beckett said with a smile as they then stood. She checked her phone again and saw that it was a little past five saying, "It took you all a while to say goodbye to Ms. Grey."

"We had to give her presents," Julia said with a wide smile as she'd given the teacher a scarf she'd bought herself in Scotland that summer.

"Come here," Jim said, holding the little girl's coat.

"Thanks Grandpapa!" Julia said eagerly. She then thought of something and asked, "Are we gonna go in two cars?"

"We will," Martha said, handing Alexis the keys to the car that Jim had driven from the city. "Do you have your cameras?"

"They're here," Beckett said, holding up both her own and then Julia's. "Let's go."

It took a little time to get everyone to the cars and sit before they were on their way. At their table the adults sat together while Castle and Beckett allowed Alexis to take the girls to the games so they could play before they ate instead of after that time around. They watched the three playing until the pizzas were brought to the table and after the girls had washed their hands they were joining them.

"Now I think we can hear about your party," Castle said to the two as they ate their first bites of pizza sitting in between their grandparents across the table from them.

"They want to know at lunch too," Eliza told her sister.

"Oh, then you should go first," Julia said, giggling a little at that as she could easily imagine her parents talking about that.

Eliza tried her best to explain her party since that had taken most of the day, though it had started out with some games before they had some cookies. "And then we had presents and I got a rock!" she said exuberantly.

"It was pyrite," Castle said in amusement as his and Beckett's parents looked to them in confusion.

"When she had to fill out what she wanted she asked us to put down that because she liked Julia's so much," Beckett then explained, smiling herself.

"I'm gonna put it on my desk," Eliza said proudly.

"Sounds very nice kiddo," Martha said. "Your party too. Now your turn Julia."

Smiling, as no one had seen or asked about her own Secret Santa gift, the little girl then talked about her day which had a little bit of lessons; mostly history and a few games before they had cupcakes. "And then we exchanged our gifts and I got a book," she told them then.

"About what?" Beckett asked.

"It's about a princess from Korea," Julia said with a smile.

"Is it from the _Royal Diaries_ books?" Castle asked. When the little girl nodded he then asked, "Elisabet gave it to you?"

"Yeah, she was excited 'cause that's where her parents are from and she's been but it was a long time ago," Julia said. "The book is from before there were two Koreas."

"That should be an interesting read," Jim told her.

"I know, I can't wait," Julia said. "I want to read it first 'cause Elisabet is gonna ask me what I thought."

"We'll definitely get to that," Beckett assured her. "What about you Alexis?" she then said, turning her attention to her stepdaughter as they weren't quite finished eating yet.

Castle put his hand briefly on his wife's back as they listened to his daughter telling them about her day with her friend until she'd returned home. The gesture was one of thanks for recalling that they couldn't really let anyone ask about their day, for two separate reasons. When his daughter finished though they needed to leave so he helped her get the girls into their layers for the walk and they left the restaurant, splitting up though that time Julia was with her big sister and grandparents.

"Mommy," Eliza said from the back of the car as she was driving them to the neighborhood.

"Yes sweetie," Beckett replied, glancing at her in the rearview mirror.

"Is Mari gonna go?" Eliza asked.

"She is," Castle answered instead. "But not Dani, she's going to need to be a little older before she can go out in the cold like you."

"Oh," Eliza said, not sure if it was fair. But when she saw the first house before Beckett turned away from the street she became excited, bouncing up and down in her seat as the car stopped.

"Mari's gonna meet us with her parents at the first house on the north," Julia said to her family though her parents and Alexis already knew that. She was excited herself as they all left their cars and walked together across the street to that corner house. She spotted her friend and ran to her carefully before hugging her tightly. "I wasn't sure they were gonna come," she explained when she and Mari had let go of each other.

"I know but they said I was big enough to come here," the little girl explained. She hugged Eliza quickly when the others had reached them and they watched their parents greet each other before the rest of her friends' family did the same. "Can we start?" she asked.

"Yes! Go," David said jokingly. When the girls squealed and then hurried over to the front of the house for Julia and Mari to take pictures he turned to Castle and Beckett since the four of them were alone and asked, "Well?"

"He knew about this?" Beckett asked as Rebecca gave a perplexed glance to her husband.

"Yes," Castle replied. "Remember that Jenson's their friend."

"Oh, I remember now," Rebecca then said. "So it went well," she said as they walked after their families to the next house.

"We took a walk and as an introduction it was nice," Beckett said, being deliberately vague in case any of the girls heard them. "So we're ready."

"We can take it if you want," David said. "Or still too risky?"

"Look at our daughters," Castle said, nodding ahead. "There's no way that we could stop Julia going over to your house."

"Okay but the offer stands if for any reason you need to take us up on it," David said as they watched Beckett taking a picture of a peacock made of lights on the lawn they were in front of.

"What do they say?" Eliza asked her grandfather as she was walking with him, holding his hand behind the others.

"I think it's mostly grown up talk," Jim told her, unable to help smiling when she wrinkled her nose. He then squeezed her hand and told her, "Why don't you walk with your sister and Mari?"

Shaking her head Eliza said as firmly as she possibly could, "I wanna stay with you Grandpapa."

"You don't need to honey," Jim said seriously as they had stopped to look at the house they'd come to.

Eliza looked up at him but then shook her head again, holding her arms out to him as she flexed her fingers repeatedly. When he had picked her up and she was on his hip she leaned her cheek against his and said, "I love you Grandpapa."

"Love you too Eliza," Jim said, rubbing her back as they watched the others around them enjoying the house.

Having heard most of the exchange between the two Beckett kissed Castle's cheek before she went over to them and said, "Are you having fun?" Her face was turned towards her daughter but she was in fact asking her father.

"Yeah do you want to walk with Grandpapa?" Eliza asked.

"Just for a little," Beckett told her with a smile. She kissed her youngest and once Eliza was with her sisters she put her arm through her father's as they were walking again.

"I'm fine," Jim said before they both turned at the sound of feet scraping the ground. He said to his son in law, who'd been trying to move away from them, "It's alright, it's not really a secret conversation. I would assume everyone knows about this."

"We were aware since we noticed you never really came for the holidays," Rebecca said slightly guiltily as she glanced to her husband.

"We never told anyone else though," Castle said hurriedly. "Just them… and Brad and Lily since they're friends too."

"It's alright," Jim said. "And I'm fine as I said, I just want to spend time with my granddaughters and my daughter too of course."

"We admire you for joining us," David said. "For the season, Julia and Eliza have been very excited." When he saw Jim's slightly questioning expression he explained, "They told Mari and Mari told us."

Jim smiled briefly and then nodded before they stopped at a house he saw was covered in cutouts of the Peanuts characters. He let his granddaughters pull him to the fence bordering the property and he smiled as they pointed out everyone since they knew he'd read the comic strip when he'd been a kid. "It looks very well done," he said when the two had finally stopped talking and were looking up at him worriedly.

"They did do a great job with Snoopy," Alexis said, trying to get the girls to stop being concerned.

"And Woodstock!" "And Charlie Brown!" Julia and Eliza cried at nearly the same time. They smiled as the others laughed but were surprised when Mari; who never interacted that much with their grandfather; asked him a question.

"Which character is your favorite?" the little girl said in a quiet tone of voice.

Smiling Jim said, "Snoopy, I was fascinated by planes and I loved when he flew after the Red Baron."

" _He'll be alright_ ," Castle murmured to his wife as they went to the house next door, the girls and Alexis talking eagerly to his father in law.

" _I knew, it's next week that concerns me_ ," Beckett said. " _Still_ ," she then added. She slid her arm through his but unlike what she'd done with her father she held the upper part of his arm with her hand as they continued to walk. "We should leave him alone and continue as normal," she then said.

"So are you waiting for me to offer you some hot chocolate my love?" Castle asked.

"We haven't reached a house that's selling it yet," Beckett said. "Remember the girls will let us know."

Castle laughed slightly since his wife was in fact right and he held her close to his side before he heard a sudden squeal. "Ah, you're correct they will let us know. But what about what we talked about doing later?" he said to her.

"We can, Rebecca and David agreed," Beckett said quickly.

"Okay, hold on Jim I was going to-" Castle started to say as he walked up to the tent at the end of a driveway with his wallet out.

"Oh no, my treat," Beckett's father said firmly. He ordered them hot chocolates, deferring to the kids' parents as he wouldn't let them order any of the desserts that were also for sale. He smiled as everyone thanked him; even Martha; for the drinks and he sipped at his own as they continued. He couldn't help but feel a little happier than he was in the company of his family and friends. And though he still felt the tug in his chest that came from missing his wife he turned his attention to Julia and Mari who were walking arm in arm ahead of all of them, listening to their chatter before they came to a house that both cried back to the rest of them was new until they gathered around them to study the decorations there.

"I like it," Castle said after they'd been looking for a while.

"Of course you would," Alexis said. "You always loved dinosaurs."

"I like it too," Eliza said, smiling at them as her father had picked her up and was holding her on his hip.

"Since when did you like… you didn't show her _Jurassic Park_ did you?" Alexis asked.

"He didn't," Beckett said as she took a final picture before they started to walk after the others. "He just got her some sticker books."

"Saurs are dangerous," Eliza said seriously.

"Very," Alexis said, shaking her head and smiling at her stepmother.

Walking down the street before they got to the end of it the group then started up the street that went parallel to the one they were on.

"Daddy!" Mari said when he told them all to not look to the west where there were houses facing the road. "Why not?"

"When we come down we'll see them," David said. "Remember, we do that every year."

"It's no use," Castle said, seeing Rebecca was rolling her eyes. "They still look. Just don't take pictures."

"We're not," Julia said to her father reassuringly as she and Mari were holding hands as they climbed up the street. "I wonder if any of the other houses are going to be new?"

"I dunno," Mari said. She squeezed her friend's hand suddenly and said, "I hope so!" She then looked back with her at their families and said, "Wanna walk with your mommy now?"

At her nod Julia let go of her friend's hand and they hurried back to their mothers. "What?" she asked, surprised at the smile on Beckett's face.  
"I was wondering if you were going to walk with anyone else tonight," she answered. "And I'm glad that you are."

"And when we walk back we'll walk back with our dads," Julia said before they were stopping at the house on the corner. She took some pictures with her mother and as they walked to the cul-de-sac to the north she said, "Am I too old to call you that?"

"No," Beckett said firmly, knowing what her daughter meant. She couldn't help smile when Julia looked up at her in surprise and said, "I want you to stay young for as long as you can."

Smiling Julia said, "I'll still be your little girl Mommy, even if I stop calling you that."

Beckett didn't say anything to that as they were all stopping then, instead she hugged her daughter tightly before kissing the top of her head and letting her go with Mari and her sisters to the driveway of the corner house as there was a small tunnel of lights they could go through. When she felt Castle's hand slide through hers she smiled at him before he was suddenly pulling her to the lights.

"What you don't want to walk through?" Castle asked her with a smile. "It's romantic," he then added as he saw behind them that David and Rebecca were following.

"Or fun if you're a kid," the latter said to them when they were close.

"You're not about to start making out are you?" David then asked.

"What, were you?" Beckett replied.

"Not a chance," David then said, nodding to their kids in front of them who were taking a selfie together on Alexis' camera.

"I think we'll all want that picture Alexis," Rebecca called to her. "Even your grandparents."

"I'll send it," the young woman said as the girls were looking at the wall of lights on the garage door at the end of the tunnel.

"She considers him a… sort of grandfather?" Rebecca asked Castle and Beckett.

"She does, since her maternal grandfather passed some time ago and my father…" Castle said before he made a face and looked away from them.

"It's alright," Beckett said to the couple, quickly taking her husband's arm before she slid hers through it and pressed close. "He is her sisters' grandfather and they would probably be confused by her treating him like just another person, not as part of the family."

"We should probably keep going," Castle then commented. He smiled at their friends so they wouldn't think he was angry at them but he waited until he and Beckett were behind everyone else.

"Rick," Beckett said gently.

" _There are times I hate him_ ," Castle said point blank, staring straight ahead. " _This is one of those times_."

Sighing slightly Beckett then said, " _I think if you had to hate anyone for the way he was… it would be his father_."

" _My grandfather_ ," Castle said with a frown. He then groaned under his breath and said, " _I think of my grandmother when I start to feel like this_."

Only just a bit surprised that he thought of his father more often; as she could tell by the way he'd worded that; Beckett then said, " _You try to stop_."

With a nod Castle then told her, " _I would get the feeling she'd tell me he could only be a father like he was because he had little in the way of instruction himself_." He shook his head hard and said, " _I'm sorry I brought that to our relationship_."

" _Enough_ Rick," Beckett said firmly. When he looked at her she told him, " _We've talked about this every time, you are not your father or grandfather_." She was going to continue but hesitated for a moment before she then just smiled saying, " _We have a family and you're here, you're far and away the better man than they ever were_."

Castle studied her to make sure she was serious since she only had the word of his father to go on. But she was he could immediately tell and he made her stop before he leaned down to kiss her briefly though their family and friends were getting ahead of them. "Thank you," he said sincerely.

"It's the truth," Beckett said. She looked at him closely and then said, "Tell me."

Not surprised she was able to tell what was going through his mind Castle smiled for a moment before he told her, "I'm jealous of you, I've never told you but I thought you might be able to guess." He wasn't surprised to see her startled expression so he told her simply, "Your father."

"I had an idea," Beckett told him as they walked slowly after the others as they could see their daughters were looking back at them. She didn't really have much else she could say to him about that so she instead told her husband, "Why don't you walk with the girls?"

"We should just walk with them all together," Castle said. He smiled back at her before they reached the others and though he'd talked about walking with everyone he picked Eliza up once he was with her before holding her on his hip. He kissed her temple as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he murmured that he loved her before they watched Beckett and Julia taking pictures of the Hawaiian decorated home.

Making their way through the rest of the neighborhood the group walked together back to their cars before Alexis took the girls aside to see a house near them. The adults spoke together quickly before they gathered the kids and drove away.

Sitting with her parents in the car; as Eliza had demanded to go with their grandparents and sister; Julia said to them, "Why aren't we going home?"

Looking back at her Beckett smiled and said, "You'll see sweetie."

"Are we having dessert?" Julia said eagerly.

"We are," Castle said. "But we're not going to tell you what yet."

"I thought so," Julia replied with a shrug of her shoulders. She couldn't help giggle when her mother looked back at her and said, "You like to surprise us. But Eliza's not going to know at all."

"She might be asking everyone in the other car," Castle commented.

"And Mari's gonna ask her mom and dad I know already," Julia said with a smile.

"Not hard to guess that," Castle said as he pulled into a restaurant.

" _Something from England_?" Julia asked when she saw the name and recognized it quickly.

"It is," Beckett replied. "Your sister looked around for a dessert she had with your cousins last month before Thanksgiving and they serve it here."

Julia was tempted to ask what it was again but knew that they wouldn't answer until they went inside which they were soon doing, sitting at a large booth in the back. "Did they tell you?" she whispered to Eliza and Mari that she was sitting with.

"No, you?" the latter answered as Eliza shook her head no.

"Girls," Rebecca said, smiling at the three as they'd been listening to them. "You'll find out right now," she said as there was a worker walking over to them carrying a tray of cups with layered dessert in them.

"What are they?" Eliza asked once they'd all been served and the waitress had left them.

"Trifles," Alexis said. "We had them last month but Louis told me they serve them more around Christmas."

"They have raspberry," Castle said, seeing the look on Eliza's face as she studied the layers. "And some chocolate and there are ladyfingers."

"And whipped cream," the toddler told him happily, using her spoon to pick up some to eat it.

"Can we start?" Mari asked her parents.

"Go ahead, you do need to get some sleep," David told his daughter. "We have a party tomorrow remember."

"I know," Mari said firmly before she looked at Julia. "I've been counting down."

"Me too, but in my head," the little girl replied. She then took a bite of the trifle and smiled widely saying, "Yum."

"Yeah it's good," Mari said, nodding her head as she tasted it herself. They then looked together at Eliza and seeing the whipped cream all over the toddler's face they shared and look and laughed.

"Sweetie," Beckett said, smiling as they were all watching them. "Can you clean off her face for me?"

"It's interesting to see how close they are together," Martha said.

"Dani will be with them too," Castle commented.

"Once she's old enough," Rebecca said, sharing a smile with Beckett as they'd already talked about that when they discussed their daughters. "Jim," she then said. "How have you enjoyed tonight?"

"You have an interesting neighborhood," Beckett's father said honestly with a slight smile. "And you used to live there?"

"When we were married right out of college and came back yes," Rebecca said. "It was my parents' home; they sold it to us… the one we pointed out to you that was decorated with the fake snow on the ground."

"I'm surprised you moved," Martha commented.

"Well," David began, able to see that Jim was too. "We discussed it and we'd always wanted to live on the beach since we were kids. The house that's ours now was for sale and we jumped at the chance though it was hard to leave."

"Do you remember that house?" Julia asked her friend.

"A little," Mari replied. "I like our house more."

"So do I," David said to his daughter. "And I think by now we can say safely that tonight was a great night."

"It was," Beckett agreed. "I know they had fun even though it was so cold. I still wonder if we should take her out like that Rick."

"Mommy!" Eliza said in protest. When she saw then that Beckett was smiling at her she giggled and then said, "Thank you Mommy, Daddy."

"You're welcome sweetie," Beckett said.

"Yeah, it wouldn't have been as fun going without you," Castle replied. "You did really well tonight."

"Why Daddy?" Eliza asked.

"Because you didn't get too cold and you walked fast," Castle told her. "That's the best way to stay warm."

"And running," Julia added.

"Better you didn't," Jim said. He smiled to see all three girls looking at him questioningly at that and explained to them, "You might have slipped. But you weren't tired at all with the walking we did."

"We're big now Grandpapa we can walk for a long time," Julia said. She then thought of something and turned to her mother saying, "Couldn't we ride horses there?"

"I was wondering when that was going to come up," Rebecca told her friend.

"I think it takes a little too much to handle a horse there with everyone walking and the traffic too," Castle said before his wife could.

"He's right," Beckett added. "I'd be afraid to take Alex there, he'd be too unsteady and I wouldn't be sure of being able to handle him that easily."

"Did you tell them about what Alex did?" Julia then asked, not too disappointed as she'd expected that answer from her mother.

"The blizzard?" Rebecca asked.

"He was panicking," Beckett answered. "I had to go and calm him the day after."

"Before you went in to work on the case?" David asked.

"Yeah it didn't take that long and we needed to wait for the roads to be plowed anyway," Castle said.

"I know I was just wondering the time frame," David said. He glanced over then at the girls as his daughter was saying something to Julia in a whisper.

Looking over with him then as the two got up Castle furrowed his brow and said to them, "Where are you going?" as they walked over to him and Beckett since they were sitting on the end of the booth across from them.

"Did what Julia told me before really happen?" Mari asked.

"It did," Beckett answered since the little girl was looking at her.

"So you saved Rick?" Mari then said. At the woman's nod she said, "Wow, did you learn that?"

"No though I did know a little about shooting a bow and arrow before," Beckett said, looking at Rebecca and seeing that the woman was smiling at her daughter.

"Wow," Mari said again. "Your mom is really…"

"She has a good aim," Julia said. She squeezed her friend's hand when the others laughed and then said, "You do Mommy."

"That I learned in the Academy," Beckett said. "Go back to your dessert you two," she urged them since they hadn't finished it yet.

"I'm wondering," Rebecca said as the others were talking among themselves. "About her trip with you in March."

"You got the itinerary right?" Castle asked as he'd e-mailed it to the Fosters once he, Beckett, Skye and Mary had everywhere set between them.

"We did," David said, trailing off when he saw that his daughter was watching them. "We told you honey, we'll let the others tell you what you're going to do, not us."

"When we're on our flight out there we'll tell you… or wait until we're there. We're not sure yet," Castle said.

"Yes sweetie?" Beckett said as Eliza had raised her hand.

"What about 'lexis?" the toddler asked her in slight confusion.

"Do you mean how am I going to go?" Alexis asked then. When her sister nodded she said to her dad and stepmother, "Can I tell them?"

"Go ahead," Castle said.

"I'll meet you in JFK and we'll fly from there," Alexis said.

"Are we gonna be on a plane for a long time?" Mari asked.

"We're flying on an A380," Castle said. "So we'll be on the plane for a while," he said, looking to his wife. When she merely nodded as she finished the last of her coffee he said with a smile as the girls were all looking at him; Alexis looking at the three with a smile herself; "But we'll try and see a little of Tokyo since of course we're going there first"

Julia gasped and asked, "Really?" Both Castle and Beckett nodded and she said happily, "Thank you!"

"We'll make a countdown calendar for that as soon as it's New Year's Day," Rebecca said as her daughter turned to her, knowing what she was going to say.

"We will too," Beckett said, amusement tingeing her tone as her daughters then looked at her. "I think we're ready now," she said to the others.

"The bill?" David said, having been about to reach for his wallet. When the couple merely slid out of the booth he said, "Thanks, from us Fosters."

"Not a problem," Castle said. "Say goodbye here," he told Julia and Mari when they were in the entry. "It's cold and you have to go check on Dani."

Watching the girls say goodbye Beckett went to Rebecca and they murmured together for a moment before she nodded and then hugged her. "We'll see you two tomorrow," she said before going over to the girls as Rebecca grabbed her daughter.

"What-" Mari said in surprise when her mother kissed her cheek. She seemed to understand instantly and said, "I can spend the night?"

"Thank you!" Julia cried out loudly as her parents and Mari's nodded, hugging the former as her friend said goodnight to her parents.

Outside they split up Castle and Beckett taking Julia and Mari and once they were set in the back he turned to her. "Just let me…" he started to say as he leaned over.

Beckett took the kiss that he gave her and held onto him tightly before they parted soon after. "Let's go home," she told him with a smile as they glanced together at the girls who were watching them.

Castle nodded, feeling in the squeeze of her hand to his that while they were unlikely going to be intimate they would still have the opportunity to do something together. And with that he found as he drove them all home that he was eager for whatever it was; as long as it involved his wife he would be more than content to be with her.


	21. Snow Comes To Cover The Ground

Genre: Drama, Crime, Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: I quote some poetry in this chapter, the first is called _Cloths of Heaven_ and the second is _Lake Isle of Innisfree_ both are by W.B. Yeats.

A/N #2: Really happy to get some feedback for the last chapter so I'll get straight to my thank yous for it! TORONTOSUN (Great that you liked the fact that Castle and Beckett like to share with their kids!), MichelleBell16 (I was happy to see you enjoyed the fact that the whole family plus the Fosters went to see the lights together. Very nice to see you're eager to read about their party and of course their Christmas as well. And don't worry, I figure summer's busy for a lot of people so I thought I might get less reviews and readers. It is nice to see though, I can't help but worry every once in a while if I should keep posting so the reviews definitely keep me going here on the site like yours does. Anyways I'm so happy that you still love it, I hope you'll continue to! Oh, great you can't wait to read the next one, now you don't need to do so anymore!), vetgirlmx (Nice to see first off you thought the last chapter was pretty good. And I'm not surprised you're eager to see what the girls think about their gift as you're right, dogs usually are a hit with kids, lol, but the other gifts might be as well. I'm glad I could make you laugh at Beckett being just a bit late picking up Eliza, I figure it would have to happen that those two would lose track of time sooner or later. And I'm really happy to see that you loved them going to see the lights all together, I thought it should be done since Jim is there. And speaking of him you make a point, I think I went a little overboard in them asking if he's alright but it'll stop since they're getting closer to Christmas of course. But I'm glad you're excited for his first celebration in a long time. Great you can't wait to read more about their holidays and now you don't need to!) and Guest (I was happy to read that you thought it was a cute chapter. And that you love the family time, more so since I love writing that myself, lol). Thanks so much to all of you for the reviews, I greatly appreciate them and the time you all have taken out of your busy lives to write them out and send them to me!

A/N #3: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _A Marshmallow World_ written by Carl Sigman, the version I've taken from is sung by Dean Martin from his album _The Dean Martin Christmas Album_.

Snow Comes To Cover The Ground

Opening her eyes Julia looked over at her friend and saw that she wasn't next to her anymore. Surprised she sat up and saw that Mari was sitting at the end of the bed, looking at the calendar that was just past it. "What is it?" she asked.

Glancing back over her shoulder at her the little girl smiled and said, "Just seeing how many days until Christmas. Now there's only three."

"Oh good," Julia said as her friend crawled back over to her and slipped under the covers. "Is it still cold?"

"Yeah," Mari replied before they lay down at the same time. She looked around the room and smiled saying, "Are you really gonna paint and change the room?"

"Yep," Julia replied. "Mommy and Daddy said we could."

"What are you gonna do that's different?" Mari asked.

"Get bigger bookcases," Julia said simply. "Since I have a lot of stuff with my books."

"Yeah," Mari said, looking over at the tall bookcase that had stacks of books, trophies and various items from the family's travels on it. She then turned on her side and said, "Did I get up early?"

"I think so, Mommy didn't come to get us," Julia replied, thinking about that. "Or Daddy either."

"Did you ever think about how mommies and daddies sleep in the same bed?" Mari asked.

"Yeah so they can kiss," Julia said. "It's nice I bet 'cause you're warm in winter."

"What about in summer?" Mari asked.

Before she could reply to that Macca was coming inside and Julia called to him quietly before he jumped up onto the bed and started licking her face. "Macca!" she said in complaint. When he'd gone over to Mari and licked at her hand she said, "I guess you don't sleep next to each other that close…"

"My mommy and daddy do," Mari told her. "I saw them holding each other."

"Me too… my mommy and daddy," Julia said, smiling. She then said, "I hope you will like the presents I got for you."

"Me too," Mari said seriously. She bit her lower lip and then said, "I wanted to get you one of those statues you like."

"Lladros?" Julia asked. When her friend nodded she said, "Oh, those cost a lot."

"I know, Mommy showed me and said I could find something else that I could buy myself," Mari replied. "Can you go there on your tablet?"

"That page?" Julia asked. When her friend nodded she turned to where it was on her nightstand and grabbed it before going to the site. "How come you want to see?" she asked.

"Just 'cause," Mari said. When her friend looked at her she giggled and said, "I want to guess what my daddy got for my mommy this year. And then we can guess what your daddy got for yours too… if we can."

"You want to try and guess," Julia said in amusement.

"Yeah… that and Mommy wouldn't let me look at the pages for that long," Mari replied.

At the top of the catalogue Julia read the words there and then said, "There's a lot of different kinds here."

"And you two would be looking through that all morning," Beckett said, smiling at the girls when their heads shot up to look at her. "Ask your parents and I'm sure they'll let you see some of the statues Mari. And we'll look at it another time sweetie."

"Why some?" Mari couldn't help asking as Julia was turning off her tablet and setting it aside.

"Some of them are naked… what's the word they use Mommy?" Julia asked as she slipped off her bed before her friend followed her.

"They call them nudes and you've seen the same thing as those in museums," Beckett replied, glad her husband had gone down to Eliza's room to get her ready.

"But they aren't like real ladies are, are they?" Julia asked.

"Not exactly," Beckett said, not surprised at that question as she'd been expecting it.

"Why can't they make ladies look like they do," Mari said with a frown as Beckett went to the door to close it.

"They don't want kids to see it," Julia answered before her mother could. "They think it's bad."

Beckett couldn't really add or correct her daughter as she'd thought the same herself when she had wondered when she was young why her body wasn't matching the art that she saw. To change the subject then as she wasn't sure how much the two would ask concerning that she then said, "I hope you've been thinking about what to do today."

"We talked about it last night," Julia said, going to the closet with her mother. "But don't we have to wait and see what you say?"

"Are you going to cook for the party?" Mari asked Beckett.

"No we're having someone bringing the food," she said as she set out the set of clothes that Mari had at the house for impromptu sleepovers like the one the night before. "So we can go somewhere but we need to be back by four."

"Could we go skating?" Julia suddenly asked.

Beckett smiled as she could hear Mari gasping at the idea and she handed Julia her shirt saying, "If the pond is frozen completely. What?" She was surprised when her oldest suddenly looked unsure and she had to wonder what had gone through her mind.

"Will Daddy be okay going?" Julia asked her.

"He will," Beckett assured her, not surprised she'd thought of that. "Ask him at breakfast and we'll see what he says." She waited for them to change after she'd grabbed Julia's brush, getting the spare one that was also used by Mari and sat on the bed before they came to her. "Open the door for me?" she said to Julia. "So what would you like?"

"Mommy would say that I should leave my hair down," Mari said a little shyly. "But Julia said I could put a ribbon in my hair."

"Blue like her shirt," Julia said as she brought it over to them.

After she'd brushed the little girl's hair Beckett tired the ribbon around her head and into a bow that was next to her ear. "And you?" she asked Julia when she was sitting on the bed in front of her.

"I- Hi Daddy!" the little girl began to say before her father appeared in the doorway with Eliza.

"Mommy!" the toddler cried out as she ran over to her. "Morning Mommy," she said as she hugged her mother as tightly as she could. "Daddy brushed my hair."

"I can tell," Beckett said. "Are you getting breakfast?" she then directed to her husband.

"I was going right now but she wanted to be left with you," Castle said, going to her and sharing a kiss with her once he'd finished speaking. "My mother, your dad and Alexis are all getting ready but only Alexis is heading out with us."

"Alright," Beckett said easily as she'd expected that. "Did you tell them our lunch plans?"

"They'll meet us," Castle said with a nod.

"Good, go so we can leave to skate now these three know about it," Beckett said. She smiled as she watched Castle kiss Julia and Eliza's cheeks before he left and she turned her attention back to Julia's hair which she swiftly brushed before she stood. "I know you're wondering," she said when she saw all three of them were staring at her. "But lunch is a little bit of a surprise."

"Why so many Mommy?" Eliza asked as she was recalling the night before and their surprise dessert.

"They're fun," Julia quickly told her. "But it's… annoying Mommy."

"Sorry but it's mostly your daddy that wants to do this," Beckett said, a smile on her face as she was about to pick up Eliza.

"He's always loved doing that," Alexis said from the doorway with Martha and Jim. "It makes him happy."

Going over to the doorway as the girls were hugging their grandparents Beckett touched her father's hand before she said, "You don't have to join us for lunch."

"Oh no, it's not guilt," Martha reassured her. "Like we mentioned to you yesterday we want to spend time with them while we're here."

"You don't want them to go?" Julia asked her mother teasingly. She simply smiled at her when Beckett looked at her and took her hand as they headed downstairs.

"We're not going to fit at the kitchen table," Beckett told the others as they neared the kitchen.

"We're going to eat in the dining room?" Julia asked.

"We are, so I need to help you get the plates to the table," Beckett said.

"I can help them," Alexis said as she watched her grandmother and Jim go over to Castle in the kitchen.

"Thank you," Beckett said before they followed the others. She went to her husband as he stood at the stove and she smiled saying, "Pancakes?"

"Egg nog pancakes," Castle replied as he turned to her when he had the chance. "Something special for the girls."

Beckett smiled since she knew he was referring to the sleepover and she then said, "Were you planning on making eggs?"

"I was," Castle said, looking over at them where he'd left them in a bowl next to the stove. "Do you mind?" he asked as she was then taking out another bowl.

Not replying to that Beckett began cracking the eggs and she told him in Irish what she'd talked about with the girls before he'd come to the door. " _It doesn't surprise me_ ," she told him finally. " _I wondered the same_."

"Of course," Castle said, stacking the last pancake and answering her in English since he could see that Julia was coming over to them.

"Is the table ready for the meal?" Beckett asked their oldest with a smile.

"We're ready," Julia said. "Did you see that Grandpapa got the juice ready?"

"We did, we'll join you shortly," Castle replied for his wife.

"Do you know-" Julia began to say.

"I know," Castle said. "Go tell the others okay?" When they were alone he started on their coffee, making his first that time before he began to explain to her why he'd done that before she interrupted him.

"I know," Beckett told him. "You want to make sure that it lasts until we get to the table." She was leaning against the island, watching him as he moved on to her cup, and she couldn't help smiling at him as he seemed to be moving a little frantically. When he turned with the mug in hand to her she looked down into the foam, seeing that he'd created a row of hearts. Looking up at him she saw the seriousness on his face and murmured, " _What did you dream about_?"

" _Just you my love_ ," Castle told her before he leaned over and then brushed his lips to hers. It was more of a test and when her right arm wrapped around his neck he went back to her for another though he wasn't that far in the first place.

Stepping out into the hall Jim paused once there as he spotted his daughter and son in law in the kitchen and he turned around to go back into the dining room to give them some privacy before he saw that his granddaughters were standing there, Mari just behind them. "They'll come right now," he told them, holding out his hands to usher them back.

"No they finished," Julia said as she saw their parents had parted. "What did he make?" she asked when they got near.

Beckett didn't say anything, merely held the mug low enough so they could see into it. She shared a smile with her husband when they both gasped at nearly the same time, Mari after them, and said, "Do you want me to show your gram and sister?" as she saw her father looking at the pattern as well.

"Yeah," Eliza said eagerly. She let her mother and the other two go inside before she looked up at Jim saying, "Is that kay my daddy does that?"

Unable to help smiling at how earnest Eliza was asking Beckett's father picked her up and set her on his hip telling her, "It's great he does."

"Good, I think that too," Eliza said firmly before she smiled widely. "What do you think 'lexis?" she then asked her big sister.

"Really nicely done," Alexis said before she turned to her stepmother. "But how can you drink it?"

"It'll just dissolve anyways," Beckett said, knowing she'd said that for the girls' sake. "And I'd like to drink it with breakfast so let's get started."

Gathering around the table the family began to talk to one another about the party that night, Jim and Martha not aware if Castle and Beckett had made any set plans for it. When they had finished they cleared the table and while Castle was washing the dishes with Jim's help the chime for the gate rang, setting off Macca before Mari ran after him crying that it was one of her parents with her skates and outfit.

"I would assume for the party," Martha said to Beckett as they were walking to the foyer with the girls. When her daughter in law nodded she said, "I thought she might have that here."

Pressing the button for the door next to the gate Beckett said, "This hasn't happened before and it probably won't again. Though maybe we should." She smiled as the girls turned to her at that and said, "Watch out," as she reached to unlock and open the door.

"Hi Daddy!" Mari cried, seeing him nearing them on the porch. "You have to go work?"

"Really fast, I'll be at the party tonight," David said, handing Beckett the bag he was holding. "And so will Rebecca and Dani." He picked up his daughter and said, "Did you sleep alright?"

"And had a nice breakfast," Mari replied, nodding her head firmly. She hugged him and then kissed his cheek saying, "Did Dani miss me?"

"Of course," David replied. "Your skates are there but covered so your clothes will be fine."

"You picked out her outfit?" Castle told his friend.

"Sure, why not," David said with a smile. He shared a kiss with his daughter and swung her down to the ground before he told her, "Have fun skating with them and be good."

"She has been," Beckett assured him. "We'll see you later."

After they'd said goodbye to the man Castle pretended to chase the girls angrily back inside before he told them, "Now that we all have skates we can head out."

"We have to get dressed up warm?" Eliza asked.

"Yes," Beckett said firmly as the toddler was looking at her out of the corner of her eye. "Come here," she said as Eliza gave a mock scream that made Macca bark. When she finally had a hold of her youngest she said to her father as he was standing next to them, "What will you do?"

"I was thinking of going out to take pictures," Jim said. "Very likely just walk down the beach."

"If you see my mommy will you say hi to her?" Mari asked as Martha was helping her with her coat.

"Of course, I might stop in and see your sister," Jim said. "I haven't seen her for a month."

"She's gotten bigger, she's gonna talk more I bet," Mari said eagerly as she went over to him since she was dressed.

"Then I'll look forward to seeing her," Jim said.

"And now I know what I'll be doing," Martha said.

"I was going to ask you Mother," Castle said as he helped Beckett into her coat as the girls were ready by then.

"It's been a month since I caught up with Rebecca," Martha said. "So you'll see Dani for sure Jim."

After they'd said goodbye to one another Castle took the others into the garage before Julia helped Eliza into her car seat in the back. "All right in there?" he asked the three.

"Yeah, we're ready to go!" Julia said. "Tell 'lexis sorry that she has to go in the car by herself."

"It's fine," the young woman herself called over from the other car, the passenger window rolled down. "Let's go and have a race." She smiled when Julia and Mari laughed while Eliza giggled and she waved to them before pulling out first.

"I hope we get a waffle," Mari whispered to Julia then when they were on the way themselves.

"I know," Julia said back.

"We will," Beckett said from the front as she looked back at them. When the two looked at her, slightly startled, she said, "I can hear you the car is small."

"And she's right, we can't go skating without waffles, that's our tradition," Castle said before he waved to Alexis as he pulled up to a red light in the lane next to her.

"That's ours too," Mari said, smiling at him in the rearview mirror.

There wasn't much distance left to the pond and once they had reached it Castle helped Beckett get the girls out while Alexis was grabbing their skates. He took some once he had his hands free and they went to a clear bench. "Looks like everyone had the same idea today," he told Eliza as he was helping her get her skates on.

"Do we have room?" the toddler asked.

"We do but remember you don't need as much room as the others," Castle told her.

"I know," Eliza said eagerly as he was nearly finished tying her skate. When he had she waited for everyone else to get prepared and since her parents were the last she held her arms out to them both to let them decide which one would take her.

"I'll go with her love," Castle said. "Take the girls."

"That would imply all three of them," Beckett said. "And don't forget Alexis is here."

"He's doing that deliberately," the young woman said. "And I see some friends so I need to go." She saw that Julia was going to speak so she quickly told her, "But I'll skate with you later, I promise."

"Come on," Beckett said, holding her hands out to her daughter and Mari. They stepped out onto the ice before they heard Castle's phone ringing with a text alert. "Let me guess," she told him before he could look at the screen. "They're staying for lunch with Rebecca."

"And your sister," Castle told Mari who was watching him too. "I'm not surprised, Dani's a charmer."

"Good, that way Mommy has company," Mari said, smiling at Julia as she nodded in agreement. After that Beckett started to skate and she and her friend were quickly doing so, still holding her hands though they didn't really need it.

Keeping a close watch on Eliza as she was nowhere near the level of skating the rest of them were Castle allowed her to skate next to him for a little before he brought her in front of him. That was how they'd skated the winter before her first time in skates and he said, "Want to try later?"

"Don't I do it like that Daddy?" Eliza asked, looking up at him as she held on tightly to his hands.

"You will," Castle promised before they made a second turn around the rink.

Eventually Julia asked her mother if she and Mari could skate in front of her and when Beckett gave her permission she slipped her arm through her friend's. "There's Peter! Hi!" she called in surprise, seeing her partner there. When he waved she said to Mari, "We're gonna dance together when you start."

"So we're doing trio dances?" Mari said with a smile.

"No," Julia said, laughing. "We're going to take turns with the dances since there isn't another boy yet. But when one comes you'll dance with him."

"Okay, I just hope I don't fall," Mari said doubtfully.

"You'll do fine," Beckett said to her, smiling when the two looked back at her. "It's not like skating, there's less chance of falling."

"A lot less," Castle said. "Alright, everyone use your toe picks, we're going to stop." When they had he said, "She wants to go with Alexis," he said to the others as he waved to his daughter.

"Can I go with you Mommy?" Julia asked after she and Mari had spoken for a moment.

"Then it looks like it's you and me Mari," Castle said. "Unless you want to skate with a friend?"

"I did with Jules," Mari said. When she saw her friend's parents looked surprised at that she said, "She said I can say that nickname."

"But no one else," Julia added firmly. "Come on; let's keep going so we can get a waffle."

"Of course," Beckett said, smiling at her daughter as she then took her hand tightly when they all proceeded to skate around the edge of the pond yet again.

Going for a few times the family switched one more time so the girls could skate with Alexis and Mari went with Beckett while Castle trailed behind them. When they were getting tired they went to the small hut and got their sweet before heading back to the bench so they could sit and eat together though they sat pressed close as the bench was short. But the girls were giggling and soon Julia remembered there had been something she'd really been eager to ask them and she took a moment to recall the question before it came back to her.

"Are we skating again?" Julia asked her mother after a few bites into her waffle.

"A few more times around," Beckett answered. "Then we're heading to the library." When their daughters gasped, as did Mari, she shared a smile with Castle and then said, "It's too early still for lunch."

"But," Mari then said as she had realized something. "I don't have my card."

"You can check some out with our card," Castle said. "And we'll remind you when you need to return them."

"I'll remind you," Julia told her friend firmly. She finished her waffle and when she saw that Mari had at nearly the same time she said, "Can we go?"

"Yes," Beckett said simply, watching them soon go as they were arm in arm again.

"Mommy," Eliza then said, "Can I skate?"

"We're going to take you in between us," Castle said as he took her wrapper from the waffle before he went to where Beckett was waiting with their youngest. Alexis was already catching up to the girls so they started to go over the ice together, watching Eliza skating and slipping at the same time. "Remember to try to move your feet forward," he told her.

Eliza nodded but was concentrating more on going forward instead of falling though she couldn't quite get it before they were stopping after a number of times around the pond. "Mommy-" she started to say in protest when they moved off to the side.

"We need to go," Beckett interrupted as she took off her skates after setting the toddler on the bench. Once she had her boots on she helped Eliza with her shoes and then kissed her before nuzzling her nose against hers as the toddler giggled heavily.

Watching them Julia smiled and then went over to her mother, unable to help feeling a little jealous of her little sister. When Beckett hugged both of them she said, "Are you happy?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Beckett asked. She smiled when Julia shrugged and shared a quick kiss with her before saying, "Is everyone ready?"

"I am," Mari said happily, in her shoes as Castle had helped her. "I haven't gotten books in a long time."

"I think," Castle said as they all started to walk to the car. "You guys should just get one book each."

"I think it's because you might be getting books for Christmas," Alexis said as all three girls made sounds of protest.

"Oh… he's right, I think we will," Julia said.

"My grandpa said I might," Mari said as they were climbing into the back of the car once Eliza was set in her car seat. "Oh, it's so hard to choose."

"I'll write down the titles so you can remember for your next visit," Beckett told them with a smile after she'd gotten into the driver's seat. Letting Alexis leave the parking lot first she was soon following before they'd reached the library. "So David's sure they're going to break ground on the new library next year?" she asked her husband as they were following the girls into the building.

"He is, our extra donation helped spur them to start," Castle said, turning to huge plot of land across the street from the current library. "It's going to be awesome."

"What's the style?" Alexis asked as she'd made the girls stop to wait for them to join them.

"A sort of modern Greek," Beckett answered for her husband. "We saw the sketches at David and Rebecca's and it'll look amazing."

"I just want to see it built," Castle said. "Come on; let's hurry before we have no time for lunch!"

Smiling as the girls giggled at his tone and his widened eyes Beckett followed them inside and went with Julia and Mari while her husband went with Eliza to the kids' books. Since the two were old enough to read and choose on their own she didn't have much she needed to do and walked behind them, enjoying listening to them talking.

"The book was so good, you were right," Mari was whispering to her friend. "I told Mommy and Daddy I want my own copy. And I said please."

"I bet you'll get it for Christmas," Julia said, smiling at her.

"I hope!" Mari said. "But now I'm afraid to read the second one, what if I get it for Christmas."

"You don't need to read them in order girls," Beckett told them. "So you can pick a later one if you'd like."

Nodding Julia reached for one of The Boxcar Children books they were standing in front of that she'd seen and showed it to her mother saying, "This one."

" _The Mystery in Washington DC_?" Beckett read. When her daughter nodded she smiled and said, "Okay." While they then waited for Mari to choose a book she said softly to Julia, "You're thinking of when we go aren't you?"

"Yeah, is that cheating?" the little girl asked.

"No," Beckett said quickly, shaking her head. "If they visit places then it will tell you about it but not enough for you to know the city that well."

"Have you been?" Julia asked.

"I have a very long time ago," Beckett said, knowing she wasn't referring to when she and Castle had gone with Skye. "You found one?" she then directed to Mari who was coming over to them.

"Yeah this one happens in the city," the little girl replied, showing them the cover.

" _The Mystery of the Purple Pool_ ," Julia read. "Cool, can I read it after you?"

"Can I read yours after mine?" Mari asked.

Beckett smiled as the two laughed softly and then walked together to the kids' books where Castle had Eliza on his lap. "We're ready," she told him.

"Let me finish this book," he told her as he handed a picture book that their youngest had chosen to her. "And we'll meet you at the door."

Going over to the checkout machine Beckett saw that her stepdaughter was waiting there and she said to her, "You don't want a book?"

"I didn't see any," Alexis replied. "I gave you the gift for Dad right?"

"You did," Beckett replied as she was checking out the three tomes. "Thank you for transporting it for me," she said with a smile to her stepdaughter.

"It wasn't a problem," Alexis replied. She then smiled at the others as Castle was leading the girls to them and said, "I hope you'll enjoy those books."

"Our daughter is hungry love," Castle said to his wife as the three girls took their books and walked with Alexis out of the building.

"Which one?" Beckett said, looking down as his hand took hers, their fingers entwining at his direction.

"Eliza, that waffle was small for her," Castle replied.

"I get it, you're hungry," Beckett said. She studied her husband for a moment before she called out to his daughter and tossed her the keys before she made him stop walking.

"What?" Castle said, slightly startled at the expression on her face. He was even more so when she leaned into him and began to whisper in Irish. Eventually his body became tense and his mouth dropped open for a moment before he regained control of himself and stared at her. "You're… serious," he said, beginning as a question and ending in a statement as he saw that she was. "Let's go home," he told her firmly, taking her down to the car where their daughters and Mari were waiting and not missing the smirk on her face as they went.

* * *

As the clothes were dropped in nearly a straight line the sounds of passion became louder and more intense before Beckett felt the door to the shower behind her.

"Why did you stop?" Castle asked, his voice nearly strangled.

"The handle is digging into my back," Beckett replied. "And you're not naked yet."

Castle didn't say anything to that since she was right on both points and he took off his boxers last before he followed her into the stall. Kissing her deeply after she'd turned on the water, his hands went to the small of her back where he pushed on it to bring her close. "Your hair-" he suddenly said as he recalled they were standing directly underneath the spray.

"It's alright," Beckett said. "Hurry."

With a brief nod Castle leaned down and kissed her deeply before he then took her to the wall to the right of the showerhead once they'd parted. Pressing her against it he kissed her wildly and felt her hold on him becoming a little frantic. He was delighted by the feel of that and kissed her harder before picking her up.

Beckett assisted him in getting him within her body and she cried out hard when he sank into her. They had little time though they didn't need to rush through it and she could feel that Castle was taking advantage of that as much as he possibly could while he began to alternate between speeding up and slowing down. She kissed him hard as they held tightly to one another and as soon as they parted she was crying out, moaning his name repeatedly until he was slowing down again.

Castle kissed over his wife's upper body as much as he could until she pulled him to her lips but he continued drifting down to her breasts. She wasn't very quick in stopping him while he was busy there and he would have smiled if he wasn't so focused on pushing her over the edge.

Though they had to cut things a little shorter than usual Castle and Beckett didn't care when the end result was as pleasurable as it was when they reached their nearly simultaneous orgasms. They were calling out each other's name and groaning until they finally stopped and he needed to work to keep from falling before she stood again.

"I hate that," Castle said fervently as they'd had to part when he let her off his body.

"We have to go," Beckett said, raising his left arm to check the time.

Checking himself he had to admit that she was right and Castle groaned before he looked at her to see that she was standing underneath the water again. "But maybe this won't be too bad…" he said as he stepped up to her.

Beckett glanced at him over her shoulder since she was looking away from him and was going to comment on that before his hands were sliding around her. When he pulled her back hard she gasped and said, "You're going to-"

"I'll be alright," Castle told her soothingly as he then proceeded to stroke her abdomen with both his hands. When he was sure that she wasn't going to fight against him he then ran them over her ribs until he was going down to her mound. One hand reached up to cup her left breast and his right hand went to her clit. He could feel the water running over her, around his fingers as he stroked at her and he paid attention to the way she leaned against him, her heavy breathing and gasps in response to him. As soon as he could he slid his fingers further, loving the way they slipped around her slick with their spent passion still and what he guessed was likely her own arousal.

"You don't… don't need to do this…" Beckett whispered but she wasn't protesting too hard as she was enjoying what he was doing. "Rick," she gasped heavily as he cupped her firmly with his entire hand.

"Do you want me to?" Castle whispered to her, knowing he didn't need to say any more than that.

"Yes!" Beckett cried before she started to reach backwards herself. As he was slipping two of his fingers into her she just managed to grasp his erection and she lost herself in the sensation of them pleasuring each other manually and a little frantically. When she reached the end she nearly collapsed but luckily her husband was holding her up and she rode the rest of her ecstasy with her arms wrapped around his neck tightly until finally she stopped, trembling a little before she turned around to him and kissed him. She had one arm around his neck and with her free hand she wrapped her hand around his length once more, bringing him over the edge as he thrust against her.

Groaning out her name heavily Castle wasn't sure how long he lasted but finally he stopped and he and Beckett cleaned up before rushing out because they were running late.

Dressed for the party and her hair dried some time later Beckett stepped back out into the bedroom saying to her husband, "I wonder if tonight we can hold off."

Looking at her from where he was tying his shoe Castle said, "Sure, we'll probably be tired anyways." He felt her hand on his shoulder and told her, "Don't worry, I really don't mind." Taking that hand he stood up with her and then brushed his lips to hers saying, "Maybe just this."

"We'll see," Beckett replied. "Come on, we need to get those three ready."

Castle followed her down the hall to Julia's room where their daughters and Mari were sitting on the bed and talking together when they stepped inside. "Are you guys ready?" he asked them.

"We don't have our dresses," Eliza said.

"You mean you're not dressed," Beckett said as she was going to the closet. "You're not wearing dresses tonight."

"Do you know what I wear Daddy?" Eliza asked as he was picking her up.

"I do, your mom made sure I did," Castle said as he went over to Beckett. "And this isn't a fancy party remember."

"Oh," Eliza said before her mother was cupping her face with her hands. She smiled at her mother and said, "Did you kiss Daddy?"

"Why do you ask?" Beckett said with a smile.

"I guessed," Eliza said. "You did."

"Yes," Beckett said. She shared a kiss with her daughter before pressing her lips to her temple. "Get dressed so we're all ready when everyone gets here."

"I will," Eliza said. She then turned to her father and said, "We have to go Daddy."

"Okay, we'll meet you downstairs," Castle said to the others as Julia was getting a tunic from her closet.

"Can you close the door Mari?" Beckett asked the little girl as she went to the bed with Julia. She helped her change though she knew that her daughter was able to on her own and once her tunic was on over her black leggings she tugged on it gently to get some folds out. "You're probably going to be cold with this on," she said.

"It'll be warm in the house," Julia insisted. "Or are we gonna go outside?" She giggled as her mother looked at her and then said, "Then I'll be warm."

"Alright, your turn Mari," Beckett said as she turned to the bag she'd set on the bed earlier. She took out a sweater and said, "Your favorite it looks like."

"It's comfortable too," the little girl replied. "My mommy must have thought we were going to play."

"Of course, we always do," Julia said insistently. While her mother was helping her friend she grabbed her brush and when she came out to them she said, "Will you put a French braid in my hair?"

"Of course," Beckett said. "Do you want me to do something for you Mari?"

"No thank you," the little girl said, sitting on the edge of the bed as she watched Beckett brushing out Julia's hair. That reminded her of the ribbon in her hair and she hurriedly pulled it off saying, "I can't wear this anymore, it doesn't match," to Julia. "Thanks for it."

"You're welcome," Julia said before she could feel her mother tying off the braid in her hair. As soon as she'd finished she turned to her mother and hugged her as tightly as she could saying, "Thanks Mommy." She studied her mother and said, "Eliza was right."

"Yes your daddy and I did kiss," Beckett said pretending to be exasperated. She then smiled at the girls as they laughed softly and ushered them to the door once she was with them and told them, "We do that, and so do your parents Mari, we love each other."

"A lot," Castle said as he and Eliza were walking up to them. He smiled simply at his wife when she sighed and he let the toddler go to the other two girls before he took his wife's hand. "Almost four," he said.

"I know and I'm already sure who'll be first," Beckett said.

"Just because they live next door…" Castle said as they reached the bottom of the stairs. He kissed the back of his wife's hand before saying, "I'll check on the drinks."

"Hello girls," Martha said as they walked into the family room where she was waiting with Jim and Alexis. "You look very festive."

"We want to have fun," Eliza said, hurrying over to her and hugging her.

"Did my mommy and daddy say when they were gonna come over?" Mari asked Jim shyly as she walked over to him after Julia.

"No but they'll be here very soon," he said. "They were talking about how Dani would be during it."

Mari then smiled widely and said, "Did she grow up?"

"She did," Jim said with a nod. "And it was great to see her again."

"He was holding her," Martha said. "It was adorable as she seemed to be very fascinated by him."

"She was sitting with your dog when we went," Jim directed to Mari. "And she licked my face and set your sister laughing. So I think that's why she enjoyed me being over there."

Mari giggled and then nodded saying, "Yeah she likes anyone that Lily likes too."

Castle had entered the room while they were talking but just as he'd done so he froze slightly as the chime rang. "I guess we're starting," he said as his wife stood up. As they walked over to the foyer he said, "Want to bet on who this is?"

"No," Beckett said, rolling her eyes though she was smiling slightly. She pressed the button for the door and she opened the door to step out on the porch. "You came over quickly," she said with a smile as she watched the Davises walk up to them.

"We wanted to get here as soon as possible," Brad told them.

"The kids wanted to come over," Lily added with a smile as they went into the house. "And also get out of so many layers."

"It's hard to walk," Eve said as she took off her scarf. "Oh hi Mari, did you guys get here first?"

"No you did, I spent the night," Mari explained with a wide smile.

"So you still got here first," Eve said. She smiled as Eliza hugged her and said, "Hi, are you excited for your parents' party?"

"Yeah and to give presents," Eliza told her. "Are you?"

"Go ahead inside," Castle said once everyone in the family had their outer layers off. He tried to take the gift that Brad had been juggling with and said, "Seriously?" when his friend wouldn't let him take it.

"Seriously and the rest of the Fosters are here," Brad said, gesturing to the gate as the chime for it rang.

Beckett pressed the button for it and they all watched the family pull up before they got out, Mari rushing out to them even though it had started to snow. She greeted them before they started to walk up to the house together, Mari obviously telling her parents about her time with her friend.

"So we're all here except the two who had to travel the furthest," David commented when he and his wife were with their daughters inside the house.

"They'll be here in ten minutes," Beckett said as she'd texted Lanie. She then took Dani from her friend once the baby's outer layers were off and smiled as the baby patted her cheek. "So at this point we'll let the kids play," she told everyone else. "Since I'm not sure they're going to sit around and talk."

"Did you guys set up some games?" Brad asked.

"Julia and Eliza did," Castle said. "You can take them now," he directed to his daughters.

"Oh good," Lily said with a smile as Alexis took the kids down the hall. "At least there'll be supervision," she explained when everyone else looked at her.

"She doesn't mind doing that does she?" Rebecca asked.

"No, she's fine with it," Castle replied. "She does love being around kids and she likes to observe… she's not analyzing-" he was quick to say then.

"We got it," Brad said. "Speaking of kids… should we follow or just hang out here in the foyer."

"I think we're a little old to be hanging out anymore," David said, shaking his head. "Plus not all the kids are in the family room."

"I brought some of her toys," Rebecca said, going to the bag she'd had with her. "Blocks and a stuffed toy mainly."

"Come on, we should watch the kids before things descend into chaos," Lily said. "And by that I mean there are five of them and only one adult."

Going over to the doorway of the room Castle said, "Why am I not surprised you decided on this one," to Julia.

"It's an easier one," the little girl replied with a smile. "And everyone can play."

"Except Dani," Jim said as the baby was grabbing his shirt since Beckett was standing next to him.

Handing her over Beckett watched as her father sat down on an armchair with the baby, unable to help smiling at the sight of them before she turned her attention to the game. "Don't push," she said to the kids as they all stood in front of the group of chairs for musical chairs. "No running or tripping or you'll have to sit out the next game." When the kids laughed slightly she said to Alexis, "Not threatening?"

"I think they can see you're not trying to be," the young woman replied. "But good luck."

"Why don't you play 'lexis?" Eliza asked.

"Do you mind if I do?" Alexis asked.

"You can play, it's not like you could win," Julia said as Brad was bringing another chair to add to the four. "Unless you start pushing."

"I wouldn't want to risk not being able to play the next game," Alexis said with a smile. "Now we're ready," she said as the chair was in place, looking over at her father who was holding his phone.

Pressing play Castle looked on with the others as the six went around in a circle, smiling when Eliza waved to Dani each time she passed her. He let the Christmas song go on for around thirty seconds and then pressed pause.

In the rush to get a chair Mari wasn't quite fast enough and was nearly sitting on Eve's lap. She burst out laughing when the other kids told her she was out and she realized she wasn't on a chair. "Sorry," she told the girl.

"It's okay, I do that too sometimes," Eve replied.

After Mari had gone to sit with her mother Castle played the music again and the kids went around. That time Jake was out and he stood next to his dad while the game continued. Eliza was next and lastly Eve which left Julia and Alexis, the former winning when her sister couldn't get around from the back of the chair.

"Great job," Alexis said, hugging her sister tightly from behind.

"I got lucky," Julia said, blushing slightly in embarrassment that she'd won at her party though her parents were hosting it.

"Alright sweetie, you get the first prize," Beckett said, going to her.

Taking it Julia looked at the others and was relieved to see no one looked to be angry that she'd won. She unwrapped the gift and said happily, "Bubbles!"

"Cool, that's a huge bottle too," Jake said. "That'll last you a long time."

"Yeah, thanks," Julia said, directing that to her parents.

"Are they-" Rebecca started to say when the sound of the chime cut her off.

"They'll play a game once we get Lanie and Esposito in here," Beckett said with a smile, knowing what her friend was going to say.

With everyone behind them Castle pressed the button for the gate telling his wife, "I know Javi would love to joke with me, I'm not giving him the chance."

"You're so lucky he's a good friend," Beckett said teasingly before she led the way out onto the porch. It took a little time before their friends were walking up to them and once Lanie had stepped up to her she wrapped her arms around her, hugging her tightly. "It's great to see you again," she said gently.

"You too, you look great," Lanie told her, giving her a look.

"You just got here and already…" Beckett started to say though their tones were teasing. She then turned to Esposito after he'd shaken her husband's hand and hugged him quickly. "Nice to see you, how're Ryan and his family?"

"Great, they feel bad they missed this but you know how it goes with family," Esposito replied as they stepped into the house.

"Auntie Lanie!" the girls cried the second the door was closed, running to her.

"Girls," Lanie said in laughter as she hugged them tightly. "I have missed you two…" she said before she knelt. "Let me look at you both."

"Did we grow up?" Eliza asked.

"You did, you're going to be taller than me soon, just like your mother," Lanie said. "And you are getting taller already," she directed to Julia.

"Thank you so much for coming to the party," the little girl said happily.

"Let your aunt take her things off," Castle said then after he'd hung Esposito's coat.

"And you might want to say hello to me too," Esposito said to the girls. "I might get a little jealous."

Watching Julia and Eliza hug him Beckett turned to see that Lanie was saying hello to everyone else, starting with her father and Castle's mother. "So we were just finishing up the kids' first game," she said, looking at her former partner closely.

"Great, who won?" Esposito asked her.

"I did," Julia said. "And I got bubbles."

Castle tried not to laugh at the way Esposito had Julia give him a high five and he then said, "We're going to let them play but first I should ask if anyone wants a drink?"


	22. Snow Comes To Cover The Ground (Part 2)

While they were walking back to the family room Eliza watched her father and grandfather going to the kitchen and said, "Don't we wait for drinks first?"

"We will," Beckett said in assurance as the toddler had been talking to her. She went over to where Julia was getting everything for the next game she'd wanted to do. "Is everything ready?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah I just hope I don't win again," Julia said. She felt her mother run her hand over the back of her head and smiled up at her saying, "I like to win but I have to be fair right?"

"Exactly," Castle called. "Come and have a drink first, it'll give you some energy." He couldn't help laugh as Julia gave him a perplexed look and said, "Sorry."

"I am thirsty," Julia said with a smile as she hugged him with one arm gently. She took her cup of juice and went to lean against the side of the couch Lanie was sitting on before the woman had her sit next to her. "Do you want to play the next game with us?" she asked her after taking a few sips.

"What're you going to play?" Lanie asked in response.

"The egg and spoon game but it's going to be a snowball," Julia explained.

"Alright," Lanie said as Eliza hurried over to her and wrapped her arms around her arm. "Do you want to play with me?"

"Yes please," the toddler said with a smile.

After the kids had had their drinks they began to gather in the middle of the room where the spoons and Styrofoam balls were before Castle helped them set up the game.

"So you'll just have a relay," he told them when they were paired off.

"Wait Daddy, you have to play too," Julia said quickly. "Alexis doesn't have anyone to play with."

"I will," Castle promised.

Beckett was going to go over to help but paused when Rebecca did so instead and she remained where she was, sitting at the end of the couch and next to her father who was back in the armchair, sipping at some tea. "You didn't want to play?" she asked him.

"I think they'll have fun among themselves," Jim said as they watched the kids trying to walk as fast as they could without dropping their 'snowballs' on the spoons. He smiled as the others were cheering on their kids and he could hear that Esposito was calling out encouragement to Eliza and also Julia until the game ended and Jake was able to get back to the starting point, having played with his sister.

"Great job," Beckett said, standing up then and going to where another wrapped gift was. "Luckily you two can share this."

"It's a game," Eve said after her brother had opened the gift and they saw it was a wood triangle with holes bored into it and pegs to put on it.

As he was setting it up Jake then looked up at their parents and said, "Can we keep this?"

"Thanks for asking us before you started to play with it," Brad said wryly.

"Don't tease them," Lily told her husband. "And yes you can keep it, let the others see it too."

Beckett was going to start cleaning up as Eve and her brother went to the table set up for the drinks and later dessert when Castle came over and took the spoons. "Do you think she'll remember the last game?" she asked him as they walked to the kitchen.

"I don't know, at least that one will keep them occupied," Castle said. He heard the chime for the gate yet again and squeezed his wife's arm saying, "That'll be dinner."

Beckett was tempted to walk after her husband to the entry but resisted, instead going to the office where the sheets of papers with pictogram puzzles on it were. She and Castle had made them with their daughters prior to the party and it was going to be the last Christmas themed game with a prize; Julia and Eliza wanting to play board games with their friends after. She was checking the papers a final time before she heard someone walking up to the doorway and she smiled at Esposito. "We e-mailed you all about the case," she commented.

"I know I'm just wondering about your aim," he said simply as Beckett walked up to the doorway.

"Adrenaline," she said simply, smiling at her husband who'd followed the caterers to the kitchen where they were setting out the meal. "By the way, how well do you know British food?"

"I… isn't it supposed to be… bad?" Esposito said.

"You need to know how to make it," Martha replied. "And if you got it from where Richard and Kate did then you're in good hands culinary-wise."

"Are you alright here man?" Castle asked.

"There wasn't much else to do," Esposito said. "I had to take off as Gates threatened me since I haven't for a while. And so you know, nothing new."

"We had a feeling," Beckett said. She was going to ask him about his mother when she heard both of her daughters calling both herself and Castle. "Your mom?" she asked then as she held up the papers so he'd know what they wanted.

"She's alright, looking forward to Christmas as some cousins are coming this year," Esposito replied. "You guys?"

"We're fine," Beckett said before she turned her attention to Eliza. "Don't run sweetie," she said in a mock scolding tone.

"Sorry Mommy, I want to play the game but I can't write," the toddler said to her.

"Who do you want helping you?" Castle asked. "Me or… your mom," he began before trailing off as Eliza rushed over to Alexis. "Something tells me I should have known."

"Isn't that a little unfair?" Esposito asked him as Beckett had gone over to take Dani from Lily who had been holding her. When he didn't get a response from Castle he looked over at him and saw that the man was watching Beckett with a strange smile on his face. "Yo, bro," he told him, hitting his arm with the back of his hand.

"Yeah sorry and so you know we have _regalos para todos_ ," Castle said. He wasn't surprised when Esposito froze and said, "Did I butcher it?"

"No, I didn't realize you were serious about speaking Spanish," Esposito said.

"We decided to keep speaking it here and there," Castle replied. "Since we're going to make our way back to Spain at some point. And we could use it around here, you never know." He then went further inside the room and over to the table where the kids were all sitting and filling out the puzzles on the paper.

"It's no use," Brad told his friend when he stood next to him. "They want to do everything themselves."

"So we can talk amongst ourselves?" David said, stepping up to them.

"Sure, why not?" Brad said with a shrug as they went over to where Esposito was standing still by the doorway.

"He looks nice," Beckett said softly as she looked at the picture on Lanie's phone. "You always did have a thing for British men."

"I'm not dating him Kate," Lanie said in exasperation. "He's a new co-worker."

"I don't think she's buying it," Lily said. "And she's speaking from experience."

"You?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes I worked at a deli and the guy who worked the shift after me I ended up dating," Lily told the other two women. "I told her we just said hi but she said we'd be dating very shortly."

"And I was right," Beckett said. "Though you weren't mad at me for that were you."

"Hey, you and Maddie spent a lot of time together and she never liked me that much so I was just touched you noticed since we stopped spending much time together ourselves," Lily said.

"Why?" Lanie said in surprise since she knew the woman.

"I think because Lily and I were friends before her," Beckett guessed. "Remember we were all teenagers at the time so it's not going to make the most sense." She then looked over at the kids and smiled saying, "If you date this Dylan Townsend I want to hear."

"If Kate," Lanie told her simply and quickly as Eliza was hurrying over to them.

"I finished Mommy!" the toddler cried, throwing her arms around her mother's neck.

"Let me see," Beckett said with a soft laugh. She had Eliza let go of her so she could read the paper and she nodded saying, "You did and you got them all right."

Lanie smiled as the toddler jumped up and down repeatedly before kissing her mother's cheek and after Eliza had gone to show her father the paper she told her friend, "I can't help but be jealous."

"In time Lane, in time," Beckett said with a smile. She stood up then as Lily and Rebecca were doing and they went over to where Castle was talking to the kids.

"So since you all got everything right," he was telling them. "You all get gifts."

"That's a bag Daddy," Julia said in surprise.

"So I left out one word…" Castle said as he and Beckett handed them out to the kids.

"You're a writer Daddy you're not supposed to," Julia then said seriously.

"Go look at that with your grandparents," Beckett said to Eliza and Julia. "We put them together so we know what's in them already." She watched them go and was surprised to see her oldest go over to Lanie, calling Esposito over as she went. She felt her husband's hand cup her elbow and turning to him said, " _I know, we're lucky_."

Castle didn't reply to that, instead pulled her out to the hall so they could go down to the kitchen. He nodded to the caterers who were finishing up with the food and after they'd taken the last tray to the dining room he turned to her and said, "I had an idea."

"Oh?" Beckett said with a smile.

"Just a gathering of the boys and Lanie here," Castle said. "Well, Jenny and their kids too."

"So we're waiting until after their baby is born," Beckett stated instead of asking.

"That would be nice," Castle said.

"We'll talk with them later," Beckett said. "For now dinner is ready." She watched him look at his watch and told him, "The kids will be hungry."

"Wait," Castle said before he pulled her into his arms, keeping her from leaving which she had begun to do. He kissed her very tenderly on the lips and was pleased when he felt her move in response before they slowly parted. " _I love you_ ," he said seriously as he pressed his forehead against hers.

" _You must, you pull me away to kiss me_ ," Beckett said. She wasn't surprised when he pulled away to look at her and she said seriously, " _I love you too_ Rick."

Brushing a final kiss across her lips Castle left her and nodded to Lanie as she passed him saying, "Dinner's ready. And we're still in love if that kiss didn't prove it to you."

Beckett couldn't help smile as her friend rolled her eyes and said, "What can I help you with?"

"I came to see if you needed my help. Drinks, the table?" Lanie asked.

"The table's been set for a while now, the food and drinks are all in there," Beckett answered as she could hear Castle announcing the meal. She couldn't help smile as she could hear some of the kids making sounds of delight at that and then turned her attention to her friend telling her, "We're ready."

The dining room became filled with the echoes of voices as everyone got their food, the parents asking their children what they wanted to try before they gathered around the table. Once they were there Castle held up his glass of wine and said, "Cheers and a Merry early Christmas."

Tapping her glass against Julia's as she was sitting next to her Beckett did the same with Mari who was on the other side of her daughter. "Hopefully everyone likes the food," she said, glancing at Esposito and Lanie on opposite sides of the table from each other.

"It's good so far," the former said after finishing a bite of his chicken dish. "This is _tikka marsala_?"

"Yeah that's British but they made it from the Indian food that they were starting to taste," Julia said before she looked at her father.

"They were influenced by Indian dishes," Castle said with a smile to her.

"Yeah, that," Julia said quickly.

"You don't want to try some?" Esposito said. He was surprised when the little girl started to giggle at that and then looked over at her parents.

"When she first tried it she tasted the sauce a little secretively," Castle explained. "And we turned to her as she'd started to breathe fairly heavily and we saw that she had her tongue sticking out."

"And I was trying to cool it down," Julia added, smiling at Mari who was laughing softly next to her. "So that's okay, I don't need to have it." She then turned to her friend and asked, "Do you like the sandwiches?"

"Yeah that's what you had with tea?" Mari asked with a smile.

"We did Mommy, Daddy," Julia then said to her parents. She had to wait for them to finish talking with Jim and Rebecca before they turned to her and she said eagerly, "Can we have tea in Ireland when we go back?"

"We likely will," Beckett said.

"So you're really going to be traveling around the country with them?" Lanie asked David and Rebecca.

"We want to see all of Ireland too since we're both partially that," David said.

"And since they were going through already," Rebecca said, smiling at her friend. "We decided to ask if we could tag along."

"That's the important thing," David said, holding up his finger as the kids laughed slightly at that. "We made sure that we asked first."

"Move your arm, this isn't a council meeting," Rebecca said in mock annoyance as she pushed on his arm.

"And don't forget that Mari is coming with us to Japan," Castle said after they'd been quiet for a moment to eat.

"They're not going to forget," Lily said, smiling at Mari and Julia who exchanged excited glances with one another.

"Think you'll have fun in Japan?" Jake asked. When he saw that everyone was looking at him in confusion he said quickly, "I was thinking of samurais."

"So do I," Castle said. "We'll see some of the castles and palaces where they would be," he said. "Should I tell them?" he asked his wife.

"Go ahead but remind them we've never been to any of them," Beckett said with a shrug as she knew what he was talking about.

"What are they talking about?" Eve asked Julia as she was sitting on the other side of Mari.

"The parks we're gonna go see," the little girl replied. She saw that the girl still didn't know what she was talking about so she said, "We're gonna see three parks."

"Maybe four but we left that up to Skye and Mary," Castle said.

"And you're going with them too," Lanie said with a slight smile.

"They speak Japanese and were already going," Beckett explained. "But mainly because they know how to speak the language, it'll be a great help to have them there with us."

"She's worked in Japan right?" Esposito asked as he stood to get a second helping.

"Several times before," Castle said as he nodded his head. "So they know it well since Mary would join Skye and they'd visit the country."

"But not with their girls," Lanie commented.

"Not yet," Beckett said. "You don't have any plans?" she asked her friend.

"Not at the moment, if I take some time off I'll do something," Lanie replied.

"You should go to Japan too," Eliza told her, sitting to Castle's left and to the right of Dani who was being fed by her mother.

"I don't think I can honey," Lanie said with a smile. "But I will see you in Ireland."

Eliza suddenly looked stunned and she turned to her parents whispering, "Do they know?"

"They do," Castle said, slightly laughingly.

"We told them we were getting remarried after we told you last year," Beckett said.

"We gave them an unofficial RSVP," Esposito added.

"Uncle Kevin and Aunt Jenny are coming right?" Julia asked hopefully.

"They are, so are Tommy and their baby, whatever it ends up being," Castle said with a quick nod.

"I'm wondering," Martha said, having been listening to the conversations in amusement. "If we can hear how the end of school was for all those that do have school."

At that the kids were encouraged to talk about the day before, though Dani couldn't and was more focused on eating her food. It took some time as Alexis also spoke about the end of her school when the other children urged her to do so, even her sisters wanting to hear the story again. When they'd finished Castle and Beckett kept everyone at the table a little longer, allowing the catering company to set out dessert in the family room before they moved over to it.

"What are we gonna do now?" Jake asked as the adults sat down around one side of the table which was clear.

"We can play our games," Julia said. "But do you want to play yours first? Yours and Eve's?"

"We should take turns," Eve then said.

Watching the kids as they tried to help one another at each turn the adults talked quietly until they stopped and turned to them.

"So we should get to our Secret Santa," Castle suggested as he knew the kids were going to suggest they have dessert.

"That's right! The presents," Mari said eagerly.

"Alright let's go ahead and get to the tree," Beckett said with a smile. She started to stand up when Julia grabbed her hand and she said, "Go ahead and get the present that's wrapped in green paper."

Nodding Julia hurried to the tree and took out the gift carefully, trying not to bump into the ornaments hanging down. "Come here," she told Mari before she was rushing to her. "You can read the tags."

"This'll go quick if some of these gifts are for the families here," Esposito commented.

"Our parents are getting individual gifts," Castle commented before Mari started to read.

" _To the Davises_ ," the little girl said. She went over to Brad and Lily with Julia and said, "It doesn't say who it's from."

"I think we're going to find out after," Lily told her, squeezing her arm gently. "Jake, Eve you can come and open this for us."

Once the two were finished ripping off the paper they revealed a table top air hockey game and they started to gasp in excitement, showing their parents eagerly.

"Okay whoever got this for me is awesome," Brad said. He laughed with the others at his phrase and then said, "The problem is where this goes."

"We'll figure that out at home Brad," Lily told him. She then turned to the others and said, "Thank you, even I'll like this in case you were wondering if I wouldn't."

Since Julia was looking at him and Beckett, Castle said, "Take the gift that was next to that one."

Going over quickly to the gifts Julia got one wrapped in snowflake patterned paper before she read the tag that time. " _To Lanie_." She went quickly to the doctor and said, "This is yours, I hope it's a good present for you."

"It will be," Lanie replied. She opened the gift, revealing a scarf and gloves which she studied closely before saying, "This will be perfect for going out at night when I'm at work. Thank you to whoever it was that gave me this."

Jim looked at Eliza who was bouncing up and down on his lap and he kissed her temple before setting her down saying, "Go over and get the next present before your sister does."

Eliza beamed at him before she rushed over as carefully as she could to the presents, picking up the one that had been next to Lanie's. "Here, you have to read," she said firmly to Mari as she held the box out to her.

"Thanks," the little girl said with a slight laugh. "This one says _To Jim_."

"You Grandpapa!" Eliza cried out joyfully as she went back to him, nearly jumping up and down as she did so.

"Thank you honey," Jim told her with a smile, giving a smile to Julia who'd nearly run up behind her little sister to watch him. He opened the gift while his granddaughters were looking on and revealed a box for a camera. "I'm… shocked," he said, seeing it was a Brownie camera. "And delighted this is one I've never seen before. I'll have to add my thanks to whoever got me this." He quickly checked the film compartment, smiling when he saw that it had a roll in it. "I'll want a group picture of you all," he told them.

Beckett, having been watching her father closely, was relieved to see that he seemed to be alright with opening his first Christmas gift in twenty years. She then watched him make the girls stand in front of him before he looked over at her.

"Katie I want you and Richard in this first picture. And you of course Alexis," Jim then said to them.

Sharing a look with his wife Castle let her pull him up so they could go over to their daughters and standing with their arms around them he smiled at the camera as his father in law took the shot. "We'll want a copy of that," he said as he knew the tree had been behind them.

"Go get the next present," Beckett told the girls.

Hurrying back to it Julia smiled as she saw that Mari was holding the present and she took it before she read the tag saying, " _To the Castles_."

"I don't think I'm included," Beckett said jokingly before she took the present that their daughters had brought over to them.

"You are," Eliza said firmly.

"Help us with it, if it's a family gift we all deserve to open it," Castle said and the paper began to fly around as they opened the box together. After he'd taken off the lid for them he started to laugh, seeing all the different books inside of it. "Okay, so this is for you Eliza," he said as he handed over the older looking copy of Irish fairytales. "For you Julia, some Irish folk tales. Alexis you've got a copy of poems by Joyce and love, you have Yeats, I'll want to borrow that."

Taking the obviously old book Beckett ran her hands over the covers and opened it, seeing that it was a collection of poems, a piece of paper tucked into the section on love poems by the author. She glanced quickly across the room and then said, "Thank you, whoever got this for us. But what about you Rick?"

"I got a copy of poems by Patrick Kavanagh," Castle replied, looking through his own book. "I'll agree with her thanks, this is a great gift for us all."

"We got Ireland in a box!" Eliza said happily, smiling when the others laughed.

"Should we keep going?" Julia asked, closing her book though she was very reluctant to do so. When her parents both nodded she went to the next box and handed it to Mari.

"Can I see your book after we finish?" the little girl whispered to her friend.

"Yeah," Julia nodded. "Read and see who it's for."

" _To the Fosters_ ," Mari read. She shared a smile with her friend and then rushed over to her parents who were with Dani. She was urged to open the gift and then did so as rapidly as she could, revealing a box that she opened to show that there were books inside as well. She gasped and said, "We got Ireland in a box too!"

"You did?" Julia cried, going over to see what was inside.

"Dani got fairytales too," Mari said, taking out the books carefully as her father held the box. "I got some folktales like you did and Mommy and Daddy got books by… Beckett?"

When she saw the Davis kids looking to her and her father in confusion as well Beckett smiled and said, "Not us, Samuel Beckett who wrote a while back."

"That's how you know they're from Ireland," Brad told his kids. "It's spelled the same and everything."

"I know my wife's name," Castle said in exasperation. "Just because I like to talk about á Becket…"

Sighing Beckett squeezed her husband's hand as they watched their daughters get the next present after David and Rebecca had thanked whoever had gotten their gift. That one went to Esposito and she watched as he looked over the gift of a few video games with a smile before she said, "I think we know who's getting the last gift."

"I think we do," Castle said as they watched Eliza take the box to his mother. He then smiled as Julia joined her little sister and Martha opened the gift, taking a purse out of it.

"Well whoever my Secret Santa is they have wonderful, wonderful taste," she said happily. "Now we should reveal who gave who what shouldn't we? To make our thank yous more meaningful."

"Okay, who gave the Davises their gift," Beckett said, slightly laughingly.

"That was me," Jim said with a smile. He nodded as the kids said a thank you immediately before Brad and Lily did as well. "Richard mentioned you and your kids wanted something like that."

"He's right, we did," Lily said.

"My gift? If we're going in order," Lanie asked.

"We did!" Eliza said exuberantly.

"Thank you girls," Lanie said as the two jogged to her. She hugged them tightly and kissed their cheeks before she smiled at Beckett, seeing Castle put his arm around his wife. "Jim's turn next," she commented. "And I'll tell you now that it was me."

"Thank you again," Jim told her seriously. "It's a great camera."

"I was tempted to ask Kate if it was but I trusted my instincts," Lanie said, smiling at her friend.

"I wouldn't have told him," Beckett said, rolling her eyes though both she and her friend were smiling.

"Next I think it's us," Castle then commented.

"We did," David said, raising his hand. He heard a short cry and then looked in slight surprised over to the middle of the room before he saw that it had been Julia and she was throwing her arms around her friend. "So you really liked our books."

"Thank you! Thank you!" Eliza cried, grabbing Dani's hand carefully.

"Iz… zy!" the baby cried before she giggled.

"I think that's close enough for her," Castle said with a smile as Eliza first looked stunned and then was beaming at Dani.

"Thanks Dani," Eliza told her seriously.

"Next is us," Mari said.

"Me," Martha said with a smile. "You're welcome," she said as Mari hugged her tightly. "You love reading as much as my family does, it was only fair."

"Here's where it gets interesting," Esposito said. "We're an uneven number, who gave me my gift."

"Technically it was just Rick," Beckett said. "Since he knew what you wanted."

Esposito got up and bumped fists with Castle before he hugged both girls with one arm. "That's because you told him to get video games, right?" he asked them with a smile.

"Yeah," Eliza said, nodding her head.

"And we got your purse Martha," Lily told her. "And that's all the gifts."

"Yay for Christmas!" Eliza said happily.

"Alright I think it's time to get to the dessert and get to those games," Castle said after they'd all laughed at what the toddler had said.

Everyone got up then to get drinks and their dessert before the kids were going through the games they could play together while the adults all watched them as they were drinking coffee and tea together at the other end of the table.

* * *

"Let me know what he gets you," Lanie was saying to her friend.

"I will," Beckett said, smiling as she and her friend were embracing tightly. "Tell your parents I said hello." She then turned to Esposito and said, "Tell Kevin what we discussed."

"I will, but promise me we won't sit around and talk about the past," Esposito replied. "Not old enough for that."

"None of us are," Castle said, shaking his hand after he'd hugged Beckett. "Say Merry Christmas to your parents; your mom too Espo."

"We will, thank you for the party and gifts," the doctor was calling back as she left the house for the car in the driveway.

Waving to the two together Castle and Beckett watched them go out the gate they'd opened for them and then looked at each other with a smile before they hurried back as quickly as they could to the family room. Once there they saw that the gifts they were going to exchange with the Fosters were there. The Davises had left just before Esposito and Lanie as they were leaving the next day for upstate to spend Christmas with Lily's parents and they were getting an early start. They'd exchanged a few gifts with them before they'd departed, mostly books from the store downtown and clothing that they had all ended up appreciating for winter. When they were inside the room they walked over to the couch where David and Rebecca sat, Dani again on Jim's lap though she was nearly asleep.

"So how are we going to do this?" Castle commented.

"There are a lot of us here," Rebecca said. "I say just open at once."

"One gift at a time though," Beckett said.

"Of course, controlled chaos," Rebecca said, smiling at her friend. "But we should let the three of them pass out each gift."

"They should get some exercise," David said.

Since the girls had been listening closely to them they started to pass out said gifts and as soon as everyone had one they began to open them. Since there were so many of them there and so many things to unwrap the floor soon became covered with the paper until they had finished.

"Well," Rebecca said, looking at the Lladro of a koi fish that the entire Castle family; including Jim; had gotten for her and her family. "That was a very nice gift exchange."

"It went faster than usual," Castle said.

"We said two gifts each," David replied, smiling as he looked over at Julia and Mari who were looking at the Beatles shirts they'd given each other.

"Wait," Julia suddenly said, her face flushed slightly as she looked at her mother. "There's one more present."

Martha glanced at her son after folding the dress she'd bought for Dani, seeing that he had a smile on his face as he watched his wife and their oldest leave the room.

Mari had stood when the two had gone and she watched in surprise when they came back to her. "For me?" she asked shyly as Julia held the box out to her.

Nodding Julia watched nervously as she and Mari sat on their knees before her friend was ripping off the paper. As she was raising the lid she braced herself but found she didn't need to worry as Mari was squealing in surprise.

"Are these for me?" she asked happily.

"You're gonna dance too," Julia said with a laugh of relief. She then cried out as her friend lunged at her and she giggled heavily as they fell back on the floor. "You're welcome," she said as Mari was saying thank you over and over. "Try them on, you have to see how they feel."

Doing so Mari soon had the shoes on as she and Julia stood together. "Can we dance a little?" she asked bashfully.

"Wait," Julia said eagerly, hurrying to the entry. Her own dance shoes were there and she went back to everyone changing into them before she said, "We can start with the Viennese Waltz, it'll be better for you okay?"

The others watched as the little girl taught Mari the basic steps, then waited as they practiced them side by side before they got into hold and started to move together.

"Ow," Julia said, giggling as Mari had stepped on her toes.

"Sorry," she replied, laughing softly in embarrassment.

"I did the same," Julia told her. "Keep dancing."

The two continued to do just that, doing the steps a little longer before they stopped and Mari suddenly spun Julia to her shock and they looked at each other before laughing wildly as they hugged each other to the applause of their families.

"I didn't know you could do that," Julia said.

"I learned when I watched you," Mari said with a shrug. She then smiled at her friend before she said, "So think I can do it?"

"Yep," Julia replied very simply. She laughed and hugged her friend as she was doing so to her.

"Thank you for the shoes again, I love them a lot," Mari said firmly.

"That was very nice of you to give her," Rebecca said as the girls turned to them.

"We did, my parents helped me," Julia said, feeling a little shy as she remembered her concern Mari's parents would have wanted to get the shoes themselves.

"And we knew already," Rebecca said. She couldn't help smile as Julia looked at them in obvious shock and told her, "Your mother came to me and asked if it would be alright."

"Since you're a dancer already it made sense you would know what to pick," David said as he hugged his daughter who'd embraced him and his wife. "We got her practice clothing."

"Good, I couldn't get that," Julia said, smiling as Rebecca brought her over to her for a one armed hug. "Thank you for all our gifts. This was a great… Christmas."

"Pre-Christmas," Alexis suggested, smiling as Eliza; leaning against her legs; giggled.

"Shh," Beckett said, looking over at Dani who was still in her father's arms. "Your friend is asleep."

"Which means we should go," David said, standing. "Any bags we can filch to carry all this stuff?"

With that Castle and Beckett started to clean up the room with their friends' help and once the family's gifts were in two bags they walked over to the front door. Saying goodbye took some time but finally the Fosters were going out to their car, the snow back again.

"So we'll have a white Christmas for sure," Castle said. He looked down at Eliza who was next to him and said, "I feel it in my bones."

"Good," the toddler said before she waved as Brad drove out to the gate. When they were back inside and the door was closed she gasped, squealed and then jumped in the air before she took off down the hall.

"Eliza!" the entire family called at the same time.

Sliding to a stop Eliza turned around with her wide eyes even wider and said, "You never did that before."

"At least it made you stop," Castle said, going to her and picking her up. He tossed her up above him for a moment as she cried out in laughter and then put her on his hip. "You do need to go to bed."

Though she wanted to protest again Eliza allowed him to carry her upstairs and to her room where her mother helped her change before she brushed her teeth. She was exhausted after doing that and had a hard time holding up her head as she was handed over to Jim.

"Come here Julia," Beckett's father said as he sat on the edge of the toddler's bed. He hugged his granddaughters tightly and told them, "I'm happy I came."

"Are you Grandpapa?" Julia asked earnestly. When he nodded she hugged him as tightly as she could saying, "So are we. But there's still more."

"And I'm eager to see what will happen when we get to Christmas," Jim said. "For now though I love you both and sweet dreams."

"Love you Grandpapa," Julia said as her little sister mumbled the words a bit.

Smiling Jim kissed them goodnight before he gave Eliza to Martha and stepped back to watch her say goodnight to them.

"I'll be very quick since you're nearly falling asleep Eliza," Castle's mother said to them. "I love you both darlings."

"Love you Gram," Julia said quickly.

"Love you too Gram," Eliza said though it was spoken on a sigh.

Martha kissed them both and watched as Alexis picked up the toddler, kissing Eliza's forehead in passing as she stood.

"And I love you Lizzy, Jules," Alexis told them seriously. "Sleep tight tonight."

"We will, love you 'lexis," Julia said, hugging her.

"Love you 'lexis," Eliza said, trying her hardest to stay awake as her sister shared a kiss with her first.

"Here sweetheart," Castle told Eliza once he had her in his arms. He laid her down and then shared a kiss with her saying, "I love you Eliza, sweet dreams." He then gathered Julia in his arms since he was sitting on the edge of the bed by then and told her, "I love you too Julia, sweet dreams."

"I love you Daddy," the little girl replied. She then went over to her sister and hugged her the best she could saying, "Love you Lizzy."

"Love you Jules and Daddy," Eliza said before she yawned widely.

Cupping her husband's cheek in passing Beckett sat where he'd been and she spoke quietly to Julia before she went over to Alexis. Alone with Eliza she smiled down at her youngest and murmured to her before her daughter grabbed her arm.

"Say something from your book Mommy," Eliza begged.

Beckett was a little surprised at that but then smiled and turned to the others saying, "This is Yeats in case you're wondering." Turning back to her youngest she then began to recite one of her favorite poems by the author, translating it into Irish as both her daughters were aware of what it meant in English. " _Had I the heavens' embroidered cloths; Enwrought with golden and silver light; The blue and the dim and the dark cloths; Of night and light and half light; I would spread cloths under your feet; But I, being poor, have only my dreams; I have spread my dreams under your feet; Tread softly because you tread on my dreams_ ," she recited, watching her daughter beginning to nod off. She hugged her tightly and then whispered to her, "I love you Eliza."

"Love you Mommy, thank you," the toddler said with a smile.

Kissing her and then kissing her forehead Beckett tucked her in and got up, walking outside into the hall as Eliza had been asleep nearly as soon as she'd finished with the covers. "So," she said softly as she looked at her father, mother in law and Alexis.

"We're going to our rooms," Martha said, motioning to herself and Alexis. "Julia needs to get to bed soon doesn't she?"

"She does," Castle said, having checked the time as his mother spoke. "We let you two stay up tonight."

"I know, you told us," Julia said before smiling as he squeezed her shoulder.

"We'll see you in the morning," Beckett said before Martha and Alexis left them. She then turned to her father and at the same time grabbed her husband's arm when he started to leave with Julia. "Did you enjoy the party Dad?" she asked him.

"I did, it was great to see how the girls were with everyone," Jim said.

"Did you like the presents too?" Julia then asked. When her grandfather nodded she went over to him and hugged him tightly saying, "Will you take pictures with your new camera? More of them?"

"I will, it's a great camera," Jim told her. "Now I'm going to get some rest, which you should too."

"I'm going now," Julia said with a smile, hugging him one last time.

As soon as Julia had stepped away from him Beckett hugged her father tightly and then said as she pulled away, "Goodnight Dad, we'll see you in the morning before we take them outside."

"I'll be taking pictures then," Jim said, smiling at Julia who looked eager. He said goodnight to Castle before he left them, going into his room down the hall before he sat at his desk, studying his camera and smiling again as he recalled the pictures he'd taken of his granddaughters. He felt better about celebrating and was pleased he'd forced himself to join them, knowing his wife would agree with him that he'd needed to if she was there. With that thought he stood and set aside the camera, ready to read the book the Fosters had gotten him by Samuel Beckett from the same store in Ireland as all the other books had been.

Inside Julia's room the little girl took the book that she'd brought upstairs with them and held it out to her mother before climbing onto her bed as she was ready for bed by then. "Just one Mommy," she pleaded when her mother looked at it in surprise.

Beckett took it and studied the cover for a moment before she then said, "Why don't you read one?"

"I wanted to hear it in Irish," Julia said.

"We can translate the lines for her after," Castle said with a smile.

"Alright but some of the words we don't know," Beckett said as Julia looked to her eagerly. "Go ahead and start."

Holding the book Julia read eagerly, finding the poem her mother had picked out for her enchanting. " _I will arise now, and go to Innisfree; And build a small cabin there, of clay and wattles made; Nine bean rows I will have there, a hive for the honey bee; And live alone in the bee loud glade_ ," she said before stopping and then saying, "How pretty, what is it in Irish?"

Beckett took the book and translated it the best she could before she then said, "It is pretty, go ahead and take the second verse."

" _And I shall have some peace there, for peace comes dropping slow; Dropping from the veils of the morning to where the cricket sings; There midnight's all a glimmer, and noon a purple glow; And evening full of the linnet's wings_ ," Julia read for them. "What's a linnet, a bird?"

"It is," Castle said before he looked over at his wife.

Beckett smiled and then began to say the same verse in Irish, only unable to translate a few words. When she finished she shook her head as the two clapped softly and said, "One more sweetie, let's see how it ends."

Nodding eagerly Julia took the book back and then proceeded to read the last of the poem, " _I will arise and go now, for always night and day; I hear lake water lapping with low sounds by the shore; While I stand on the roadway, or on the pavements grey; I hear it deep in the heart's core_ … That's so pretty, he was a good writer. Where is Innisfree?"

"It's a tiny island in Lough Gill, near Sligo," Castle explained. "Where your mom and I went."

"We stopped there," Beckett said, taking the book back from her. "Because we both love Yeats and we went to the lough; it was stunning."

"We're going aren't we?" Julia asked as she moved her legs so they'd go under the covers.

"Yes since we want to visit Sligo again," Castle said. He sat next to her and hugged her after she'd twined her arms around his neck, "Sweet dreams Julia, I love you."

"I love you too Daddy," the little girl replied with a smile before they shared a kiss.

After Castle moved for her Beckett said, "If you want to read my book you can you know."

"Are you sure?" Julia asked. When her mother's response was to reach out to Castle and take the book, placing it on her nightstand, she jumped out from under the sheets and threw her arms around her mother. "Thank you Mommy!" she nearly squealed.

Laughing softly Beckett kissed her temple and then helped her back under the covers before she told her, "You're very welcome. But you need to sleep first." They embraced tightly and she said softly, "I love you sweetie, so much."

"Love you Mommy," Julia told her with a smile. "Night." She then lay down and allowed her mother to cover her warmly and she waved to her father before she was tucked in, Macca in his place at the end of her bed.

After kissing their oldest on her forehead Beckett went with Castle to the doorway where they watched their daughter turn onto her side away from them. At that point she allowed him to lead her downstairs to the family room which was straightened up, only the table they'd used remaining. "I have to admit," she said to him with a smile. "I was afraid this party would be a lot bigger than it ended up being."

"We're lucky so many people are having last minute parties," Castle said, sitting on the couch and bringing her with him. He hadn't turned on the lights in the room, leaving only the Christmas tree on as they studied it. "We're ready now," he commented.

"We are," Beckett said with a smile. "Why, do you want to make a list again?"

"No," Castle said simply. He rubbed her shoulder and then said, "I wonder sometimes." When he could feel his wife looking at him questioningly he then told her, "This is what makes you happy."

Beckett had to smile at the fact he'd made that a statement and not a question and she leaned over, kissing him on the lips tenderly before she pulled away and told him, "It does."

Castle wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close to him before they kissed again and he was about to speak when she stopped him by covering his mouth with her fingers.

"And it's not what makes me happy, but who," Beckett said. "And I don't want to tell you that again," she told him teasingly before she pressed her forehead against his.

Kissing her again Castle then held her against him as he pressed his cheek to the top of her head. "Do you want to go to bed?" he asked her.

"Not yet, this is nice," Beckett said softly, trying to press closer to him.

"I could very easily fall asleep here," Castle said, the warmth of her body a strong comfort to him.

Tilting her head up to him Beckett pressed on the back of his head so they were kissing, slipping her tongue into his mouth until they started to tangle around together carefully. Their kiss was calm though they were gently rubbing together inside his mouth and she felt a shiver run up her spine as he was trying his best to press his front against hers. When they needed to breathe she smiled and told him, "Remember how you're worried about your gifts?"

"Vaguely," Castle replied, smiling when his wife did.

Becoming serious Beckett told him, "You don't need to."

Castle took her kiss before they parted and he then told her, "I'll do my best to remember that." Before she could reply to that he pulled her back to him and they began kissing once more as he tried to hold her as close to him as he could. That first kiss turned into numerous ones, only parting to quickly breathe before they were kissing yet again.

When they'd stopped for longer than a few seconds Beckett looked up at her husband and asked, "Do you want to stop?"

"I get the feeling we should," Castle replied. "It's just really difficult to."

"I don't blame you," Beckett replied. She glanced at the tree and then commented, "Are you going to let Julia read your book you got tonight?"

"I'll read it first," Castle replied, looking at her. "I don't know if she'd want to read Kavanagh," he added. "It's not the kind of poetry she likes."

"Which is surprising," Beckett told him. "And since I mentioned it I can't help but know she'll enjoy ours for her."

"Definitely," Castle said, nodding in agreement. He heard a gust of wind hit the window to their left and when they looked over at it he saw that the snow was falling more thickly. "Still not a blizzard," he told his wife quickly.

Smiling Beckett reached down to his knee and covered it with her hand before she told him, "Don't worry I still trust its judgment. You however…"

"You couldn't resist," Castle said jokingly. He smiled when his wife did and he leaned over, gently kissing her before they parted. "I couldn't help think about those pictures your dad took," he then after they'd been quiet for a while. "But more in context of I'd like to have some with me while I'm on that tour."

"We have books Rick, you can take one," Beckett said, looking at him. "You shouldn't think about it though," she then said as she straightened up. "There's a lot of time left for that and for now we have Christmas. Until then we should get some sleep because they're off for two weeks and we're going to need our rest, badly."

"I agree," Castle told her as she stood up. "It's going to take our collective imaginations to keep them occupied."

Beckett rolled her eyes, though she was smiling, and she pulled on his hand until he stood up. They kissed yet again and she smiled once they'd parted at the thought they couldn't seem to stop doing that; though it didn't bother her that they didn't. She then wrapped her arm around him as he put his around her waist and they walked together like that up the stairs to their room, not straying away from each other until they absolutely had to.


	23. Christmas With Stars Above

Genre: Drama, Crime, Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: It was great to get the feedback for the last chapter that I did so want to get to my thank yous for that! TORONTOSUN (Great that you like everyone getting excited about the holidays and also their party. And I'm not surprised you liked seeing Esposito and Lanie in the chapter or that you like seeing more of them. And in the end great you liked that everyone was involved with the party!) and vetgirlmx (It was very nice to see that you thought the last chapter was really good. And I wasn't too surprised you enjoyed the sleepover with Mari and your comments about them being very close. I was pleased that you enjoyed the party and thought it was very nice. And yeah, they definitely got their Christmas early there, lol, but you're right it was better since they had their friends there. I'm not surprised you thought it was good to see Lanie and Esposito since I know you love when they see their NYC friends. Also wasn't surprised you were glad that Jim was fine through the party plus that he's looking forward to the rest of the holidays or that you really want to see him enjoying his family. So happy you can't wait to see what happens next and now you don't need to!). Thanks so much for the reviews, was so great getting them and I appreciate greatly you all taking the time to write then and send them to me!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Christmas Eve_ written by Ringo Starr and Mark Hudson, from Ringo's album _I Wanna Be Santa Claus_.

Christmas With Stars Above

"Girls I'm sure I could have helped everyone clean up," Jim said in protest as they were dragging him by his hands to the family room.

"There's enough people there to wash the dishes," Julia said insistently.

Jim gave up then, smiling as his granddaughters didn't give up until they were in the room and at the armchair he had been sitting at before. "So you do this on Christmas Eve?" he asked after sitting and helping them both up onto his lap.

"Yeah, one present before Santa comes," Eliza said.

"It sounds like it's fun," Jim commented.

"Girls," Beckett said as she walked up to the doorway of the room. "Let your grandpapa up so we can bring dessert."

"Are we late?" Jim asked his daughter as the girls left in a hurry for the kitchen.

"A little, I blame the dinner itself," Castle said as he'd heard them. "So we might not have much time to play after we finish with the gifts."

"What about fetch with Macca," Eliza asked hopefully.

"We might do that for a little," Beckett said as the dog suddenly became attentive to them instead of the dessert on the island. "Hurry and pick what you want." Since they were being helped by Alexis and Martha she waited with her father while they watched and she said, "So you know a little what we do here."

"I know, I'm glad to see you and Castle doing everything you can for them," Jim said. He then thought of something and asked, "When did you start donating gifts to charity?"

"The first Christmas we had here once we moved in," Beckett replied. "Why you didn't think he did that?"

"No, I knew about his donating," Jim told her quickly. "An old friend of mine at the office who moved on to the charity when he retired told me he donated at Thanksgiving."

"I still do, well we do in fact," Castle told him as he walked over to them. When his father in law had gone over to the desserts he told her, "David thanked us for that."

"I know," Beckett said since the toy donations went to a charity that the Fosters sponsored. "But we should focus on our girls," she told him.

Glancing over at their daughters, who were waiting with Alexis and his mother, Castle nodded back at his wife and said, "I agree, plus I've been waiting for Christmas to get here for forever."

Rolling her eyes as he exaggerated that last word Beckett glanced down at their youngest since she was grabbing her hand. "You want us to go?" she asked her with a smile.

"Go get the sweets," the toddler told them with a beaming smile. "They are good."

"She's right they are," Alexis said as her father and stepmother went over to the island.

"You can go ahead to the family room," Castle told the others who were waiting for them. "We won't take that long making the coffee."

Alone again Beckett leaned against the counter next to the machine that her husband was starting on and told him, "I'm eager to see them in the morning."

"Me too," Castle replied, finishing the first cup. " _I have to call him later_ …"

" _Much later_ ," Beckett said as she then got their tray as he was nearly finished with the third by then.

On her knees with her sister Julia was looking at the seven presents before they heard the loud sound of someone clearing their throat. While Eliza gasped in surprise she turned to look over her shoulder with a smile at her father who'd been the one to make the sound. "We're just looking," she told them in amusement.

"You may be but you're looking a little too closely," Castle said as he set down the tray down on the coffee table. "Let's eat and then we'll let Eliza open her first gift."

Sipping at her milk the toddler bit into her gingerbread cookie that she'd chosen as she looked around at her family until her gaze fell on her parents and she began to smile. They were sitting on the couch across from her and Julia and were talking quietly together as if they were the only ones in the room since all the others were talking among themselves. Eliza turned to Julia, seeing that she was looking at them too and when she nudged her, her sister nodded very slightly before they turned back to Castle and Beckett. Seeing them studying them both they began to giggle which got the attention of the others.

"What's so funny?" Alexis asked.

"Mommy and Daddy," Eliza said simply, getting up then. She went to her father first and hugged him tightly before whispering to him, "I finished."

"I see but the others are still working on their coffee," Castle said.

"Just a little more time," Beckett told her calmly as she leaned over to kiss her temple.

As soon as she'd finished her own cookie Julia drained the last of the milk in her glass before she jumped up and hurried around the table to her mother. She hugged her around the neck tightly and then waited until she spoke.

"Go ahead," Beckett said, shaking her head as she was smiling. "Get your sister's present first."

Kissing her mother's cheek for that; and for not being mad at her; Julia rushed to the tree and read the tags until she found the one she knew had to be for her little sister. The wrapping paper was snowmen so she'd guessed it was for Eliza and checking the tag she saw that she was right. Handing it to the toddler; who was sitting on their father's lap still she said, "That says _To Eliza from Grandpapa_."

Gasping in joy hearing that Eliza smiled at him before her father was urging her to open the gift. Ripping off the paper she then opened the lid of the box with his help to reveal a box inside. "What does it say Daddy?" she asked him.

"It's a spirograph," Julia answered before Castle could. "I have one but mine's for older kids."

"It says three on there so she can play with it," Jim explained to his daughter and son in law. "I thought she might like it since I remember her watching her sister so closely when she was playing with her set."

Helping Eliza down from his lap Castle watched with a smile as the toddler threw herself at Jim, thanking him repeatedly before she kissed his cheek numerous times.

"She loves the gift Dad," Beckett said, smiling herself at the sight of the toddler doing that so eagerly. When Eliza turned to her she said, "If we have time you can do one paper when we finish. For now it's your sister's turn."

Julia was going to the tree to where she'd seen her own gift and she went to sit in between her mother and Alexis on the couch before she ripped off the paper. She had to pause to pet Macca and she realized she'd forgotten something. "Sorry this is to me from… everyone," she said, looking at them all. "Thank you."

"You have to open it Jules," Eliza said, going over after her grandfather had let her go.

Unable to help laughing Julia started doing that and she revealed a box which she uncovered quickly. The second she spotted what was inside she cried out and asked, "Are they real?"

"They are, that's why they're on a display," Castle said, seeing that Eliza was trying to peer into the box.

"I can't see Jules, what is it?" the toddler asked her.

"Can I touch them?" Julia asked her parents. When they nodded she picked up one of the two wands and said, "This is Hermione's wand."

"It is?" Eliza said in excitement as she was aware of the Harry Potter stories since her sister would tell her about them.

"Yeah and this is Harry's," Julia said. "You can hold his but be careful."

"I think it was a good choice," Martha commented as they watched the girls studying the wands in awe. "Where will you put it?"

"On one of the shelves of my new bookcases," Julia said after a few seconds of just looking at the light colored wand. "Where my _Harry Potter_ books are."

"How many books do you have left to go honey?" Jim asked as the little girl was setting the wands back in the box on the display carefully before closing the gift box itself.

"The last four," Julia said. "I hope I get the next one tomorrow."

"You'll see," Alexis said as her sister then was handing her her gift that she read was from her grandmother. She opened it as her sisters were both leaning against the sides of the chair she was sitting on. When she had it opened she revealed a green dress, taking it out so they could see all of it. "Gram, it's beautiful," she told her, touched by the choice since it was something she would have picked out herself.

"I may have been thinking of you wearing it on a date with Louis… perhaps," Martha said nonchalantly until she realized that Eliza was laughing a little.

"It's like his eyes," the toddler explained when she saw her family was looking to her.

"It is but it's a color I like too," Alexis said. "Thank you," she said, leaning over to hug her tightly.

"Mommy's turn!" Eliza cried as she went to Beckett while Julia was grabbing the present.

Taking it Beckett read the tag and said, " _To Mommy from Julia and Eliza_." She kissed their cheeks and said, "I love it already." She couldn't help smile as both girls then urged her to open the gift and once she had she saw that it was a picture of the two taken earlier in the year at Disneyland in a frame that they'd obviously painted at the ceramic studio.

"It's not like someone would make… fancy," Julia started to say before she looked at her father for the word.

"I think you mean professionally," Castle supplied.

"It doesn't matter," Beckett said, smiling at her daughters lovingly. She hugged them to her at the same time and thanked them with a whisper before telling them she loved them. "I love it and it's going with my pictures in the office."

Sharing a relieved look with her sister Eliza asked, "Do you like this?"

Since the toddler was pointing to the photograph Beckett nodded and said, "Your daddy took this one."

"I suggested they pick one that you took of them," Castle said as he watched his wife handing the frame to his mother. "But they were insistent that it was one I took and that was their favorite so they wanted you to have it with you so you could see it."

Beckett squeezed his hand, since she knew he was quoting their daughters directly, and said to them, "You made a great choice and like I said I love it."

"Where was this?" Martha asked.

"That was outside the Matterhorn," Alexis replied. "Lizzy couldn't go on it but she loved the way the mountain looked."

"Yeah it had pretty Christmas trees there," Eliza said. "Do they have that in Japan?"

"I don't think so," Castle said, shaking his head. "But we may go back to Disneyland one day, now we have a connection to it."

"He's right," Beckett said. "For now how about he gets his present?"

Taking the box from Eliza, Castle studied it and after seeing the tag was similar to Beckett's; in the fact that the gift was from the girls; said, "Hmm, I think I may know what this is…" He laughed when the two urged him to open it and he then began to do so, revealing he'd gotten another painted frame with a picture that he knew his wife had taken of their daughters in front of Mickey's home at Disneyland. "Perfect," he told them. "Come here," he said as he handed the picture and box to Beckett so he could hug them. "I love it, thank you so much you two," he told them before he felt them kissing his cheeks. "Now your grandfather."

Once he'd read the tag Jim said to Julia, "It seems our whole family wants us to open their gifts tonight."

"It means it's a special present," the little girl replied as she watched him unwrap it as Eliza came over to them.

Taking the gift out of the tissue paper that it was nestled in Jim smiled when he saw that it was a photograph of his family; minus Martha because it had been taken at Disneyland he could tell. "Where was this taken? And who took it?" he asked his daughter after thanking them.

"Skye took it and that at the exit for the Indiana Jones ride, the foliage behind us is the Jungle Cruise ride," Beckett explained.

"My first ride," Eliza told her grandfather.

"Then you chose it?" Jim asked her. When she nodded he embraced her tightly and said, "I love it and I'll be glad to put this on my desk at work."

"Now Gram for last!" Eliza said excitedly as she let Julia get the last gift under the tree. She ran to the other side of the couch, giggling as Macca barked at her as she did that and then leaning against Martha.

"The last gift of the night," Castle's mother said as she ripped open the paper a little more calmly than her granddaughters who were standing on either side of her had. "And it is from you Richard, and Kate," she told them.

"You'll like it Mother," Castle said with a smile.

Taking the book out Martha opened her mouth to speak and then covered it with her hand as she found she couldn't speak. "Where did you find these?" she asked.

"Partially Aunt Rho and also the storage room you have that Rick said you never go through," Beckett said, she and Castle having given her mother in law a photo album of restored photos of Martha and her family they'd found. "He said he'd never seen the pictures."

"Yeah, why Gram?" Eliza asked. "Does it hurt?"

"Not so much hurt," Martha said, putting her arm around her and pulling her close for a kiss. "But because I miss my parents and of course my brother and I try not to think on it too much. I've been remiss though, in forgetting these pictures, thank you. You as well Alexis."

"I only told them the idea was a great one," the young woman protested. She knew that her grandmother wasn't going to take that back, so she stood quickly and hugged her before she gave the book to Jim. "I think we had a great start," she commented.

"Now we can play!" Eliza cried. As she turned to the table she saw her spirograph set and then said to her parents, "Can I do that later?"

"You mean tomorrow?" Beckett asked. When the toddler nodded she smiled and said, "Come on, everyone up because we should work off that dessert."

Julia couldn't help giggling at that and she said, "Are Grandpapa and Gram gonna play too?"

"We'll watch you," Martha said, raising the wine glass she still held onto slightly in her hand.

With that the girls began to throw the stuffed squirrel that Macca had taken out of his basket of toys and he chased after it, bringing it back to the two as the adults were all talking as they watched, quiet at times as they spoke about the next day as well.

* * *

"So that's all of them," Castle said quietly as he brought the last box in from the tiny closet that was in their office. "And it's empty for another year."

Beckett smiled at that and said, "You also say that every year now."

"I just don't like it that cluttered," Castle said. "You don't mind I am metrosexual right?"

"Just get the gifts out Rick," Beckett said with a sigh of mock suffering before she went to the first box and started to take out the presents there. Seeing they were for her father she spread them around the bottom of the tree and worked around her husband until he stopped her from moving on to the second box. She looked at him and was about to ask what he wanted before he leaned over to her. Though they were on their knees together in front of the tree and the position wasn't that beneficial she didn't stop him, instead kissing him back as deeply as he was doing. When they slowly parted she smiled and said to him, "We need to hurry."

"I know but you can't blame me for forgetting," Castle said. He stared at her intently before he then began to lean over to her before there was a slight cough from behind them. "Oh, Jim," he said, standing up and going over to him so he could take the box that was in his father in law's arms.

"You don't have to put these out Dad," Beckett told him as Castle brought the box over to her. "I'll make sure he doesn't shake the presents for him." She glanced over at her husband and smiled as he was glaring at her out of the corner of his eye. She stood up and said, "Do you need anything?"

"No," Jim said, holding out his hand to stop her from going over to him. "I'm just admiring the tree. Goodnight."

Murmuring goodnight with his wife Castle waited until he was sure her father was upstairs before he commented to her, "He saw us didn't he?"

"Yes but it's not the first time," Beckett replied, starting to set out Jim's gifts for them first. She wasn't surprised when her husband wasn't joining her and she glanced back at him. "Come on Rick, we need some sleep too."

"Yeah," Castle said, shaking himself before he helped her. When they had finished he received a text and went over to the front of the house with Beckett. After they had on their coats they needed to wait so he took the chance to kiss her, flicking his tongue into her mouth a few times before he got another text. " _I miss our book_ ," he told her seriously after he'd pressed the button for the gate.

"So do I, we should go back to it after tomorrow," Beckett said, smiling when her husband looked extremely pleased. She was tempted to call him a pervert but refrained as they needed to head outside into the cold which they did as quickly as they could to take the last gift for their family from David who'd kept it for them after Brad and Lily had left; taking David up on his offer since the Davis' trip had been planned at the last minute. She smiled as they neared the man, seeing the present in his arms before Castle was taking it and they headed back into the house after wishing their friend and the rest of his family a Merry Christmas as it was nearly midnight.

* * *

Whispering just outside the slightly open door to their parents' bedroom Julia and Eliza shared a look before they nodded firmly at the same time and then went inside. They remained quiet as they walked over to the bed and saw that Castle and Beckett were still asleep before they climbed up on the bed; Julia helping her sister a little when she needed it.

About to stand up to jump up and down Julia paused when she saw that Eliza was leaning over, staring straight into her father's face as he was on his back. "Lizzy-" she started to whisper uncertainly.

"Ah!" Castle said, shifting before his eyes opened and then blinked to find that he hadn't been dreaming of a face right in front of him.

"What?" Beckett asked with a gasp as she was stunned awake by his yell. When she was able to take in the scene before her she couldn't help laughing. Julia was on her knees between her and Castle and Eliza was too but leaning over. She could see then why he'd reacted the way he did so she took their youngest away from him, holding her tightly in her arms. "Merry Christmas you two," she said as Julia hurried over to her embrace.

"Not for me!" Castle said, sitting up.

"Sorry Daddy," Eliza said sheepishly.

Sighing then as he realized she thought he really was angry Castle reached out to her and held her tightly before taking Julia into his arms at the same time. "Merry Christmas and despite the scare you gave me; good one by the way Eliza; I'm happy to see you two," he told them.

"So are we," Julia said.

Beckett kissed the two before she did the same to Castle, not surprised when the girls quickly slipped out of his hold as their lips met. It was a brief kiss and she then said to them, "Should we get up?"

"Yeah, 'lexis is up," Eliza said then as their father helped them get down from the bed.

"Where is she?" Castle said, surprised she hadn't come up.

"She didn't finish, Gram and Grandpapa are too and they're with Macca in front of the tree," Julia said.

"Did you wake them up too?" Beckett asked as she slipped her arms into the robe that Castle held for her.

"No they got up while we opened the presents under our little trees," Julia said.

"Yeah, we took them down to the big tree like you said," Eliza told them seriously.

"Good thing," Castle said. "Now we're all ready so let's hurry before they open everything before we can!"

Hearing the sound of Eliza squealing upstairs Martha looked at Alexis and Jim and said, "I think they got their parents up."

"Merry Christmas," Beckett said with a smile as she entered the room with Julia holding her hand. They were ahead of Castle and Eliza and she turned to watch them as her husband had their youngest on his shoulders.

"Merry Christmas to all, I hope we slept well before these two tore up the house," Castle said jokingly, looking over at Julia.

"We did not Daddy," the little girl said though she was smiling back at him.

"Okay since we have their drinks, Rick?" Beckett then asked him.

Taking Eliza off of his shoulders Castle shared a quick kiss with her before he kissed Beckett on the cheek in passing after he murmured he'd be back quickly. He did as he'd said, wanting to get back to his family as soon as possible so they wouldn't waste anymore time getting to the gifts.

"Now we can get the first one!" Eliza said eagerly as soon as Castle was coming back inside the room.

"Go ahead," Beckett said calmly as she saw that her husband had also brought breakfast, bars made with cranberries that he'd found with some of her mother's recipes her father had given him as an informal gift. The bars had been for just once in a great while but he had jumped on the idea of it being their Christmas Day breakfast eagerly. "Grab the one with the blue and white snowflakes on black," she told Julia.

Nodding the little girl grabbed the one her mother had said and gave it to Eliza who opened it as she sat in between their parents. "What is it?" she asked eagerly when her little sister squealed loudly at whatever she had found in the box.

"I got wands too!" Eliza said eagerly, holding two up high.

"Careful," Castle said quickly. "Remember you can't wave them around like that you might hurt someone."

"I know," Eliza said before she held them out to her sister. "Who Jules?"

"This one is Fleur's and this one is Luna's, remember you said you liked them?" Julia asked her sister.

"Yeah Santa knows!" Eliza said, bouncing on her knees before she and her sister put the two back in the holders and closed the box. "Can I get Jules' now Mommy?"

"The same wrapping as yours had but you have to look for her name on the tag," Beckett said, not surprised that she'd asked.

Julia watched Eliza closely to make sure she wouldn't have to help her and she smiled when she saw it was her gift that she handed her. "I wonder what Santa got me since I got wands already," she told her as they sat in between their parents together. She ripped off the paper before she revealed the box underneath and opening it she cried out in joy. "I have my robes!"

"Wait, it looks like there's more," Alexis said, close enough to see inside the box.

"More robes," Julia said, taking them out. "But they're too small… he got some for you!"

"But I'm little," Eliza said, though she looked hopeful.

"I am too but I'm gonna put mine on now," Julia said eagerly as she stood.

"Come here sweetie," Beckett said so she could help Julia.

Castle helped Eliza out of her robe and into the school robes before he told her, "There, you're all ready for Ravenclaw and classes now."

Giggling the toddler looked at the robe on her and then turned to her sister who was wearing her own. "I like it," she said firmly and excitedly.

"Me too, let me get 'lexis' gift," Julia said. She started to step over to the tree when her sister suddenly grabbed her arm. "What?" she asked in surprise.

"You have to use the wand," Eliza said. She smiled when she heard the others laughing and she hurried over to Jim to show him the robe quickly.

"You look like you stepped right out of the books honey," Beckett's father told her with a smile before she hugged him. "Go and see what your sister got," he then urged her as he saw that Alexis was opening the next gift.

"I get the feeling," the young woman said as she was taking out the frame from the box. "That Disneyland is going to be a common theme."

"I think so," Castle said laughing as it was another picture that Mary had taken of them after they'd left the Star Wars gift shop; he and his daughters holding the lightsabers they'd made there.

"This is great though," Alexis said quickly and reassuring to her sisters. "And it's going back to Oxford with me."

"Good, now Mommy," Julia said, standing up and rushing over to the tree before she paused and waited for her father to tell her which gift to grab.

Castle thought for a moment and then told Julia, "The one with the blue paper and silver ribbon."

Once she had the gift on her lap Beckett unwrapped it swiftly but carefully at the same time before she revealed a light blue box. "I had a feeling…" she said teasingly. She soon had the cover off and pulled out a Lladro of a bust of a horse's head which made her smile and turn to her husband since it looked a little like Alex, cupping his cheek before she brushed her lips very gently against his. "Thank you," she murmured.

" _There's more_ ," Castle said. When she looked at him in surprise he slipped her his phone and then took the head to let Alexis take it and show the others.

After he'd murmured where the picture was Beckett saw it was of a Lladro of a man and a woman, nude and their bodies entwined as they were obviously sharing a passionate kiss. Her eyes went wide for a moment before she then leaned over and kissed him quickly again, whispering her thanks to him before she turned to the girls as she took back her Lladro. "I have to get this next gift," she said, standing.

Castle was startled at that, more so when he saw that she was going around the tree as he hadn't remembered her setting a gift back there. He then was struck with realization and looked over at Alexis before the girls were gasping. Turning back to Beckett he saw that she was carrying a guitar case and he couldn't help say, "Sure it's a gift, it's not wrapped."

"Open," Beckett told him simply as she set the case in front of him.

Lifting the lid Castle saw that it was a Gibson Les Paul and he heard Julia gasping for a second time. "I know the same one that Paul has," he told her. "Your mom remembered I wanted it." He then turned to her and kissed her before telling her a heartfelt thank you before he said, "You're going to teach me?"

"Like I've been doing with your acoustic," Beckett said easily. She took his second kiss before she glanced at her father saying, "He's always loved this guitar."

"I can tell," Jim said with a nod. He was startled when Eliza and Julia suddenly appeared in front of him with a gift and he took it before he smiled at them reassuringly as they looked a little concerned. He opened the gift; revealing he had a Lladro too; and once he had reached it he pulled out a statue of Sancho Panza. "So I have a set now," he said as he recognized it went with his statue of Don Quixote. "Thank you," he told his daughter and son in law as the gift had been from just them.

"I'll get the gift for Gram," Alexis said as she stood up then since Jim was hugging the girls tightly after they'd hugged and kissed his cheeks.

Taking her present Martha read the tag and saw that it was from her granddaughters. She had an idea of what it might be and there was no surprise to find that it was a picture in a frame of the others; except Jim; at Disneyland that the girls told her was in New Orleans Square. "Perfect, I like to update my pictures of you all every once in a while and this will be perfect," she said since they were hugging her as they did their grandfather. "Now," she said when they'd parted. "I think it's time we kept going because I know you two want to."

When the girls nodded at the same time they smiled as the rest of their family laughed and then went hand in hand to the tree to get Eliza's next gift. At that point they went through the rest of the gifts, taking some time to open them since there were more with Jim joining them. But soon they were finishing and they began to look through what they'd all gotten as Castle and Beckett went to get refills on everyone's drinks.

"What about Mari," Eliza was saying to her sister as they were looking at the replica of a time turner that Julia had received from their parents.

"What about her?" Julia said, looking up at her.

"What if she has no robes for school too?" Eliza said.

"Oh… you know I bet you Santa brought her one too," Julia then said. "But not Dani, she's too little still."

"I know," Eliza said firmly before she turned slightly to see their mother walking into the room. "Where's Daddy?"

"We have one last gift," Castle yelled as he made his way down the hall.

Beckett tried not to laugh at the glances everyone else was exchanging at the noise of a box being slid over the floor outside the room and she finally said when she'd calmed down, "It's a big one so we had to keep it somewhere safe."

"A TV?" Martha said in confusion when her son appeared with the box.

"Isn't that box too-" Jim started to say before his daughter held up her hand to him.

"Help me open it you guys," Castle said once he had it set in the middle of the room.

Perplexed the girls shared a look but then went over to their father to watch as he opened the box, talking about how great it was going to be to watch their movies on there. As soon as the flaps; which hadn't been taped in the first place; were open they both cried out in surprise when a dog popped up before they screamed together, "A PUPPY!"

Sharing a smile with her husband Beckett said, "She's a little over a year old so she's nearly full grown."

"That doesn't matter," Julia said as they let go of the dog to let Castle help her out. "She really is a girl?"

"She is and she's an Ibizan Hound that was nearly going to go to the shelter," Castle told the others as the girls and Alexis were petting and hugging the white and red coated dog. He smiled as the dog licked at Eliza's cheek, making her squeal before she hugged it around the neck.

"Where's Macca?" Julia asked suddenly.

Whistling Beckett watched as the Wolfhound ambled inside and went straight to the new addition to the family, sniffing at her before they barked once each at each other. "They've already met," she said, glancing at her father and mother in law. "Do you mind?"

"Oh no, she seems sweet," Martha answered first as she had a feeling that that question was directed to her. "And she looks like she's enjoying the attention the girls are giving her."

"The breed is good with kids," Jim said, a smile breaking out on his face as the dog was brought over by his granddaughters. "I've seen this kind of dog before in Spain," he told them. "But they have a lot of energy."

"Good, we do too," Julia said with a wide smile.

Jim nodded and then watched them escort the dog to Martha before he said to his daughter and son in law, "Does she have a name?"

"No the previous owner knew he wasn't going to be keeping her so he just called her girl to keep from getting too attached," Castle said. "He's moving to the city," he then said in explanation.

"She has to have a name," Julia said with a frown. She then turned to her grandfather and asked, "You said it's from Spain?" At his nod she said to her parents, "What do you call a young lady? Like me and Lizzy?"

" _Señorita_ ," Castle and Beckett said at the same time.

"Rita," Julia said firmly. "That's her name. 'Cause she's a _señorita_ and for Paul's song."

"Ooh, I like that song and that's a good name," Eliza said. She scratched the side of the hound's head and said, "You're Rita." When the dog turned and licked at her cheek again she giggled and said, "She knows her name!"

"Macca and Rita… they go together well," Martha said as she was watching her middle granddaughter after Jim and Alexis had said the name was a good choice by Julia.

"Mommy," Julia said then. "Daddy."

"Yes?" Beckett asked, knowing that the little girl was thinking something over in her mind with that.

"Could we put Rita with Macca in our book? Not right now but maybe later?" Julia asked.

"We'll see," Castle said as Beckett had turned to him. "But there's a chance we could."

"She's pretty for the book," Eliza said.

"I know, she is," Beckett said as Rita came to her and sniffed at her shoulder before sitting next to her. She was with Castle on the couch so she reached up and scratched behind her ear and then said, "Since she's going to be very hyper, I think we should take her outside. With Macca of course."

"And there's a ton of snow too," Castle said. "Does anyone want to join us?"

After the girls were insistent that they did the family headed back upstairs so they could dress for the day until dinner. Macca went with Julia, as he usually did, and Rita stood in the hall for a while, looking between Julia's room and Eliza's before she ran down to Eliza who was being changed by her father.

"Daddy," the toddler said as she watched Rita come inside. "Will she sleep with me?"

"Of course, two dogs on your sister's bed is going to make it tilt over," Castle said. He smiled at the way the toddler giggled and he leaned down, kissing her forehead as he was finished.

"I wish I could wear my robe," Eliza said with a sigh as he picked her up. "Can we play that later?"

"I have to cook with your mom," Castle answered. "But you and Julia can play with your sister."

"With the wands?" Eliza asked as they were heading down the hall.

"Yeah you can play with Hermione's wand if you want to," Julia said as she and her mother were stepping out into the hall.

"No I wanna play with Fleur's," Eliza said as her father set her down so she could hold Julia's hand as they went down the stairs. "Are you going out too?" she asked excitedly as she saw their grandfather standing at the front door with his outer layers on.

"I wanted to get some pictures," Jim replied.

"Which he'll get if we get ready now," Beckett said. She was surprised when her father took charge of Eliza after setting aside his camera and she turned to Julia to help her while Castle helped the dogs with their coats and boots for the snow.

"Have fun," Martha said as she was coming down the stairs to the entry. "I may step out in a bit to see how you're doing."

"I hope you do," Julia said, smiling at her while they were waiting for Beckett to get her outer layers on since Castle was finishing. Once they were all ready they walked over to the door to the backyard. Outside she was soon running with her sister after the dogs down to the waves though Macca was cutting all of them off. She laughed and then hugged the Wolfhound tightly before she looked back at the others, seeing Jim was taking pictures already. "Should we go back?" she asked her sister.

"I think so," Eliza replied. "Can we throw for them?"

"You mean a tennis ball?" Julia asked as they turned around.

"Yeah," Eliza said.

"Let's go ask," Julia replied, taking her sister's hand before they hurried over to their parents. She blurted out her question and then smiled as her father looked at her in confusion before she told him, "You heard what I said."

"I did, I just wanted you to think I didn't," Castle replied, reaching for her and hugging her. "But we can see how Rita is playing catch."

"I'll grab the thrower and ball," Alexis said before Eliza grabbed her hand. When they started to walk away she couldn't help smiling as Rita followed them closely and glancing back she saw that Julia was staying with their parents.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Beckett asked when her daughter's hand slipped into hers.

"Nothing, I just wanted to stay," Julia said. She then smiled up at her and said, "Thank you for my diary," looking between both her parents since they'd given it to her. "Where did you get it?"

"Adare," Castle said briefly. "The pen too, thank the bookstore there."

"But how did you get it without me seeing?" Julia asked.

"Remember when they were there alone," Jim said.

"You… but that was your anniversary!" Julia started to say before she exclaimed in surprise.

"We had the day after sweetie," Beckett replied. She then turned her attention to Alexis and Eliza who'd come back to them and said, "Hold on. Macca? Stay," holding her hand in front of the dog.

"Here," Alexis said, handing the thrower to her stepmother. "You've got a better throw than all of us… well; I haven't seen you throw Jim."

"She's better," Beckett's father said before he turned his attention to his daughter.

With a sharp and short whistle that she'd just decided would be for Rita; Macca's a little deeper and longer; Beckett threw the ball once the Hound was at attention. "Well," she commented once they were watching her take off down to the water. "I think she can play fetch," she added as the dog bounded easily over the snow.

"And she definitely has energy," Castle said, patting Macca's head as the dog whined a little next to him.

"Hey! The doggie took Rita's ball!" Eliza said in protest as a red and white dog with longer fur snatched the tennis ball.

"Michelle! Drop the ball it isn't yours!" a familiar voice called.

"Oh come on," Castle said jokingly as he went down to where Mari Foster was trying to get the tennis ball from the dog. "You got them a new dog too?" he asked David who was with Rebecca behind their daughter.

"Merry Christmas to you too," David said in mock annoyance. "And yes, you gave me the idea when I told you about your dog."

"Her name is Rita," Eliza said as she watched Julia hugging her friend.

"She's an Ibizan Hound from Spain," the little girl told Mari. "What about yours? And you named her Michelle?"

Giggling Mari nodded and said, "I like that name and the song and it's because Lily is named… Lily. But she's a…"

"An Irish Red and White Setter," David explained to them. "She was the runt of her litter and no one seemed to want her…"

"Samuels from the board?" Beckett said, having hugged Rebecca after they had met up and watching their families. "I forgot she bred those dogs."

"Do you want one?" David asked.

"I think we're fine with two," Beckett said quickly before her husband could speak after an eager look appeared on his face. "So how is our niece and how did it go this morning?"

"Paper everywhere," David said. He glanced at Julia and Mari who'd walked away a little and then said to Castle and Beckett, "You got her a robe?"

"Of course, Eliza too… Ravenclaw?" Castle answered before asking.

"Also one from Gryffindor," Rebecca said before her husband could. "In case she felt the urge to be different… or go back to playing Hermione." She then glanced at Beckett and said, "You're thinking of doing that too aren't you?"

"It'll be for her birthday if we do," Beckett replied as Eliza was talking to the two then. "And wands of course."

"Oh no, we got her the two she wanted and that's enough," David said. "She was practicing with them for so long she almost forgot about her other gifts."

"Almost," Rebecca said with a smile. "So they loved Michelle, she's great with Dani already. What about…"

"Rita? Like Paul's song right," Mari was saying to her friend.

"Uh-huh, she's a good girl," Julia said, throwing the tennis ball then. "I got two wands too with my robe; Harry and Hermione's."

"Ooh, good," Mari said eagerly. "How will we play?"

"We'll take turns," Julia said firmly. "And Lizzy got the wands that Fleur and Luna have and I got the fourth and fifth books too!"

"Me too!" Mari said. She then giggled and said, "I got the same books, are we gonna read the same chapters like we did before?"

"Yep, what wands did you get?" Julia asked.

"McGonagall's and Cho's," Mari replied. "I know, I'm not happy about Cho either but her wand is pretty." She glanced at her parents and then reached into her coat pocket, pulling out a wand. "See?"

"Marianne," Rebecca said since they'd turned their attention to the girls at that time. "Did you bring one of your wands outside?"

"Yes Mommy… I wanted to show Julia," Mari said before taking the other out.

"Keep them in your pocket," David said. "You don't want them to get scratched."

"I won't Daddy," Mari said reassuringly. "Can I play with Julia soon?"

"Tomorrow," Rebecca said. "You two can play Harry Potter all you want. For now though we should go, we just wanted to take Michelle out for a little."

"And you have Dani… all alone… with all your gifts," Castle said before his wife covered his mouth with her hand.

Sighing as Castle still spoke; though it was muffled under Beckett's glove; David said, "Our parents and also Lily are inside. But let's go, time to get dinner ready."

Saying goodbye to Mari, Julia said, "I'm can't wait until we play."

"Me too," Mari replied. "Have a fun Christmas dinner." She then looked at her friend's parents and whispered, "Did he give her something special," as leading up to that day Julia had mentioned the fact that Castle would likely do something special for Beckett.

"Not yet, but I hope so tonight maybe," Julia replied. She hugged Mari again and said, "Merry Christmas."

After the Fosters gathered back together and called the dog back to them Castle and Beckett went closer to the house with the others where Martha was coming out into the snow to join them.

"You're really joining us Mother?" Castle asked in surprise.

"I am, I feel warm enough now," Martha said. When her son studied her she said, "Well I had to make sure the bottle would decant didn't I?"

"I don't think he believes you," Alexis said in amusement.

"He's been particular about that bottle," Jim added. When they looked at him; except for the girls who were ahead of them playing with the dogs; he merely smiled and told them, "I noticed."

"Which I haven't touched Richard," Martha said as they turned then to the girls who were running through the snow with the dogs chasing them. "I got another glass but very little, as I said something to warm me up."

"Mommy, Daddy!" the girls then called.

Beckett walked over to the two first and said, "We don't have that much time left before we need to cook. What do you want to do?"

"A snowman!" Eliza cried happily.

"I'll grab the stuff," Alexis said.

"I'm going back inside," Martha then called. "I don't know how you can stand it…" she said as she walked away to the sound of her youngest granddaughters laughing.

"Why doesn't Gram run?" Eliza asked Beckett.

"I think it's because she doesn't like to do that in the snow," Julia told her after she and Castle had begun the bottom of the snowman.

"You're right, she never liked to go out much in it," he told her. "Definitely not in the city before they cleared the sidewalks and streets." He glanced around and said, "Your dad went in."

"I know, I think he's getting cold," Beckett said in amusement. "Which we'll do too, once we finish this snowman." When the girls didn't say anything to that she shared a smile with her husband and squeezed his hand tightly before they turned their attention to their daughters, getting the rest of the snowman's body and its head completed before they decorated it with Alexis.


	24. Christmas With Stars Above (Part 2)

Pausing with one of her wands aloft Julia looked at her little sister in confusion as she'd babbled some words and she asked, "What spell is that?"

"Dunno, to stop," Eliza then said quickly and proudly. When her sister burst out laughing she did the same and when they'd calmed down said, "Sorry Jules, I don't know what to say."

"It doesn't matter you two," Beckett said, coming out from the closet where she'd changed.

"Oh Mommy it's perfect," Julia said, taking the wand her sister held and setting both of theirs down on their father's nightstand. "I'm glad you bought that."

"So am I, I need your help though sweetie," Beckett said as she turned around. She smiled when she felt Julia immediately zip the back of her dress, a longer black sleeveless cocktail dress that she'd bought with the holiday in mind. The second reason she'd bought it knocked on the door then and she opened her mouth to call out before her oldest was doing so.

"We didn't lock the door Daddy, you can come in," Julia said.

"Good thing you're not that advanced with spells yet," Castle said jokingly as he came into the room. "Once you read the fourth book and learn _Accio_ we're all in trouble."

"Look at Mommy, Daddy!" Eliza cried out then as her sister softly laughed.

Turning his attention to his wife Castle sucked in a breath of air very loudly and said, "That was worth the wait. Also I feel like we could be in the fifties."

"If we were I wouldn't be missing sleeves," Beckett said, helping Eliza down from the bed as he walked over to her quickly.

"Should we go?" the toddler whispered to her sister as she studied the way their father was looking at their mother.

"It's alright," Beckett said, unable to help falling into the emotion she could see on her husband's face as he looked at her and never turned away. "Rick," she then said. " _Later, we should go_ …"

"We'll go and wait over here," Julia said, picking up on some of that before she took Eliza's hand. They walked together quickly to the doorway and stepped out into the hall but just out of sight of their parents as she knew Eliza didn't want to leave them on their own yet.

As soon as he could ascertain that their daughters weren't too far away but they had some privacy Castle turned to his wife and wrapped his arms around her tightly. Pulling her against him he said, " _You have to give me something for now_." At the smile on her face he lowered his head, kissing her deeply as he held her back with one hand and the other ran up her neck that was bared since her hair was up, her comb in place in the bun she'd made. He tried to let that kiss last for as long as possible until they needed to breathe and as soon as they were apart he indulged for a moment in brushing his lips against the side of her neck. "We should go," he said, setting it into a quasi-question.

"Yes," Beckett replied reluctantly. She brushed her lips against his and told him, "But there's time later."

"Of course," Castle said in agreement. With that set he wrapped his arm around her and as they neared the doorway he said loudly, "Well I guess we're going to get to dinner now but I wonder where our daughters went. Think they went back to their school? Their wizard school?"

"I'm here Daddy!" Eliza cried, jumping out at them.

"Me too," Julia said. She then turned to her mother and asked, "Do we have to take off our robes?"

"You do, you're muggles remember," Beckett said, a wide smile on her face as Castle began to help Eliza's with hers.

"I wish we weren't," Julia said with a smile as she watched her father take the robes and wands to their rooms. "But I still like my dress," she said, looking at her deep green dress with a plaid sash, her sister's blue plaid with a white sash.

"Come on," Beckett said, taking their hands. "We'll meet him downstairs."

Castle went as quickly as he could but by the time he got to the kitchen the food was out and all of the family was gathered there. They got what they wanted to eat and sat around the dining room table. "Love?" he asked her as he picked up his wine glass.

"I think you're fine," Beckett said, smiling at him.

"Alright then here's to a very Merry Christmas," Castle said. "Our first celebrating all together, every single one of us."

"A good Christmas," Eliza burst out saying, squeezing her grandfather's hand with her free one.

"A great one," Julia added, smiling at Jim too.

" _Sláinte_ ," Beckett said, touched by her daughters' words and able to see her father was too as they tapped their glasses together. She watched him for a moment, talking seriously to Eliza and Alexis who were on either side of him. Able to tell he had enjoyed his first holiday since they'd lost her mother she turned then to Julia and Castle and spoke with them before eventually they were all talking together about the gifts they'd received.

"I still think the best was Rita," Julia said after they'd finished as she was walking with Alexis, holding her plate to take to the kitchen.

"Even better than your wands and all the other Harry Potter stuff you got?" the young woman asked with a smile.

"Yep," Julia said, giving her empty plate to her grandfather who was starting to wash the dishes and utensils. She glanced back at her parents who were standing in the doorway together and talking before she said to Alexis, "The table is clear right?"  
"It is," she answered with a nod before they heard the sound of Beckett's heels coming down the hall to them.

"We're going to head outside for a moment," Castle said. "But we'll be back because it's really cold." He wasn't surprised when that announcement wasn't really met with much shock and he then followed his wife back to the foyer where they got their coats and outer layers on. When they were at the door to the back he told Beckett to wait for him and he rushed to the kitchen.

Smiling as she watched him go Beckett had to wonder if he realized that she was very aware of what he was getting. Waiting for him to come back she couldn't help be taken back to that same night five years before when they'd stepped out of the house as nothing more than a couple dating and returning inside it engaged. She smiled briefly again and then turned to her husband before they stepped outside and hurried to the gazebo. "The weather's cooperating with us tonight," she commented once they were seated and covered with the blanket she'd held to bring out with them.

"I know," Castle replied. "Though it smells like snow, soon." At his wife's nod he studied her and said, "You've thought about it already?"

"It's really hard to forget," Beckett said with a slight smile. "Five years ago you sat with me here and told me how much you loved me."

"And how much I would keep loving you and needing you," Castle said. "And of course you did the same. All with one simple word." He wrapped his arm around her tightly, bringing her close before he murmured to her, "I still love you Kate, five years has not changed that in slightest."

"No," Beckett said, looking into his eyes. Since she was staring at him so closely she was able to see when he started to lean over to her and she wrapped her arms around his neck as they met in a deep, sensuous kiss. Running her hand up the back of his neck as his tongue carefully curled around her own she felt her body warming up since her heart could not stop beating rapidly in her excitement at the touch and taste of him.

When they'd parted Castle held her close to him and murmured her name before they simply fell into another kiss. It was the same pace as the previous one but his excitement was rising even more. When they'd finally parted he pressed his forehead against hers before he slowly moved back enough so he could look into her eyes. " _I can't stop my love_ ," he began. " _Every second of my life has become about you, it's gotten to the point where I can't spend very long not thinking of you. You've become everything to me and I don't want to lose that because I have never been happier. Our love and the family that we created has been my joy and it's all because of you. I owe it all to you_ Kate _and I will be spending a lifetime trying to repay you for what you've given me. You are my heart and soul now, there's no chance of going back, no regrets. I need you and will never stop_."

Beckett smiled, cupping his cheeks, as his words touched her deeply, and she gently covered his mouth with her fingers as she knew he wanted to continue. Before he could pose those words she said, " _I feel the same, what I have allowed myself to feel I have never regretted. I want everything with you_ Rick, _our love and what we become together when it is just us in the moment. Our family is because of our love, you're right, and I can't lose that. It's part of us both undeniably and I will be happy to have that and you for the rest of my life. I never want us to stop because I need you in so many ways_."

Though he'd wanted to speak Castle ignored the urge to do so when she'd removed her hand from his mouth and instead kissed her. He made it passionate and intense, not seeing any other way of conveying his absolute delight in her words. When he felt her responding he could tell she was doing the same as he was and it was no surprise when they parted panting heavily as they looked at each other. Seeing the way her eyes were darkened with arousal he couldn't stop and crushed his lips to hers yet again. Once they'd stopped kissing and he could do so he reached into the inner pocket up his coat and holding up what he had in hand said, "Marry me again Kate?"

Looking at the sprig of delphinium he held Beckett turned her gaze up to him and smiled. There was no surprise in what he had said and it took her very little time to respond to him, saying the same she'd uttered five years before. "Yes," she said. But as opposed to before she added more and told him, " _Always_."

" _Always love_ ," Castle murmured as they were soon leaning in towards one another again. He had transferred the flower to her and as soon as she held it he kissed her, deeply yet again as they clung tightly to one another.

The kiss was no less enjoyable that time and it felt a bit more momentous to Beckett; unsure of what else she could call it; with them set on remarrying. They came together several more times, how many she couldn't figure out and didn't care to, and once they had finally stopped she said, "Thank you for not giving me another ring."

"Not a lot of women would say that," Castle replied, smiling back. "No," he then continued with seriously. "I know you like your rings and I do too, so this is a symbolic thing."

"I thought you were going to bring out some champagne," Beckett had to admit.

"It's inside," Castle said. "For us to share with them."

"Did you ask my dad this time around for my hand?" Beckett said jokingly.

"No need, he said if I was concerned; back on Saturday night; he approved of me and as long as I kept making you happy he'd be satisfied with our relationship," Castle said. "And he approached me to say that."

Beckett couldn't help smile as she knew her father would do that and she then grabbed his hand to pull him up as she took the blanket off her lap and stood. "Let's go tell them."

Nodding Castle followed her easily and squeezing her hand as they went he said, "I have one more thing for you love."

Beckett looked at him in surprise but couldn't say anything as they'd reached the door to the house and saw that the girls were there, pressed against the glass. "Can we help you two?" she asked when they were inside.

"What did Daddy do!" Eliza cried out and asked at the same time.

Holding up the flower Beckett said with a smile, "He asked me to marry him again. And I said yes." She couldn't help laugh as the two cried out in joy and hugged her very tightly, thanking her. "I couldn't say no, you've seen I can't stay away from him for that long," she said in amusement.

"Still and we're glad you asked too Daddy," Julia said as she and her sister went to Castle and hugged him.

"And there was no way I couldn't ask that myself," he told the two as he embraced them. "Now let's go," he said to them after he and Beckett had gotten their outer layers off. "So your mom can get the flower into some water." He wasn't surprised when at that they reacted quickly and he went with them and Beckett to the family room.

"I don't even need to ask I can tell you asked Richard and that you said yes Kate," Martha said, the first to stand as she spotted them coming in. "There was no doubt but thank you for telling him that."

Beckett laughingly said that there was no other choice for her but hugged her mother in law before doing the same with Alexis and her father. At some point Castle had grabbed a vase and put some water in it so she could place the delphinium inside it. After he'd put it on the coffee table and hugged his mother and daughter when they went to him at the same time she said, "Should we play now?"

"Before we do that," Jim said to his daughter. "Thank you," he told his son in law.

"I'm lucky, very lucky," Castle said as they shook hands quickly. "Okay, we have our desserts; thank you to whoever got the plate for me and Kate; so I agree with her let's play!"

The girls giggled and then went over to the coffee table where they had their games that they'd picked out. Both were gifts that day and the one Eliza had chosen was a new version of Life though it was Despicable Me themed.

"I'm surprised," Jim said after they'd begun playing together. "That you got this for her."

"It says five," Castle said though his mother had bought it. "But Eliza's nearly four and she'll only play with us."

"Yeah," the little girl replied as she nodded rapidly before she smiled at everyone. She then went back to the game, allowed to play on her own though her family all helped her when she needed it. She was a little disappointed that she didn't win in the end but was just happy to have her own version of the game her sister loved so much. She thought she might be put to bed at that point but instead her grandmother took her and put her on her lap to watch as they set up Julia's game.

"Alright," Beckett said, looking at her watch. Looking over at Eliza she smiled when she saw the toddler was pouting and told her firmly, "You stayed up late tonight."

"How come you let us play Harry Potter for so long before we got changed?" Julia asked, since she and her sisters had played for a while in the hall while their parents and grandparents had been preparing dinner.

"It was enjoyable to watch you having a lot of fun with that," Jim said, not surprised the others were nodding in agreement with him.

"For now though you should say goodnight to her," Castle said as he took Beckett's hand to help her stand up. "Since she's almost falling asleep as it is."

"I'll be first tonight," Julia said, hurrying over to Martha. "Night Lizzy, love you."

"Love you," Eliza said with a sleepy smile before she weakly kissed her sister's cheek.

"I love you as well darling, it will be wonderful to play with you tomorrow," Martha told her, kissing her temple before they shared a kiss.

"Love you too Gram," Eliza said with a sigh before she was transferred to Jim. "Love you Grandpapa," she quickly told him. "I'm happy you are here today."

"So am I," Jim said. "And I love you too honey." Sharing a kiss with her he squeezed her gently in a brief hug and then gave her to Alexis.

"Oh you had a very, very busy day," the young woman said slightly laughingly as Eliza yawned widely in her arms. "A great day but busy. And I love you Lizzy, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Chris'mas," Eliza replied once her big sister had kissed her. "Love you too 'lexis."

"We'll be back," Beckett said after Castle had taken their youngest.

"Even there they look so happy together," Martha said with a beaming smile after they could hear them going up the stairs. "Your father," she directed to Julia. "Didn't need to ask."

"I know Gram, he wanted to," the little girl replied with a smile. "He wanted to be romantic." She then became thoughtful and said, "I wonder if Mommy said something romantic too."

"She did," Jim said. When Martha looked at him questioningly he quickly told her, "I have the feeling that she would want to, since he was the one who spoke mostly five years ago."

"It doesn't matter," Julia then said firmly. "They're happy."

"Very," Alexis agreed with a smile before they sat together at the coffee table.

"Sweet dreams Eliza," Castle was telling the toddler once he and Beckett had her ready for bed. "I love you." He was whispering as she'd fallen asleep in his arms on the way to her bed from the bathroom. He laid her down carefully after his wife had the covers down and kissed her forehead gently.

"I love you too sweetie," Beckett whispered. "We'll see you in the morning." She tucked Eliza in carefully before she stood and finally allowed her husband to take her from the room which she closed behind her, startled to see Rita out in the hall. "Already?" she said in a whisper to her husband.

"I think so," Castle told her with a nod. "Good girl Rita," he directed to the dog, patting the top of her head before they went downstairs hand in hand. When they'd stepped into the family room he paused and then said, "Who wants Irish coffee?" looking at his daughter and mother. "Jim, I'll get you something else and Julia-"

"Hot chocolate," the little girl said quickly.

"I'll have what she's having," Jim said, making Julia giggle softly as he knew she liked that saying though she wasn't aware of the reference.

"I'll be back, save one game for me sweetheart," Castle said.

"We finished Mommy," Julia said as she saw her mother was watching Castle leaving the room. "Will you play with me now?"

"Sure," Beckett said, deciding it was better to go with her daughter as she didn't want to have to repress any more than she already was. Sitting on the couch she began playing the game Mastermind with her oldest until Castle came back with all their drinks. Feeling warm and very awake by the drink she looked on as her husband, father and even Martha played with Julia before she said gently, "Julia…"

Sighing softly the little girl nodded and stood up, going to her grandfather first saying, "Grandmama is happy you know."

"I know she would be," Jim said.

"No she is," Julia said insistently to him. When he looked startled she kissed his cheek and said, "I'm glad you're here, I missed you on Christmas 'cause you're my family."

"I know but I'll come back, I made a mistake in not celebrating with you until now and I won't do that again," Jim replied. "I love you honey."

"I love you Grandpapa, a lot," Julia said, hugging him tightly before she shared a kiss with him. She then went to Martha and hugged her saying, "I love you too a lot Gram, you and Grandpapa."

"Oh don't worry darling," Castle's mother replied. "I know you're not going to play favorites. And I love you too."

After kissing her Julia then went over to Alexis and hugged her saying, "It was fun earlier, thanks for playing with me and Lizzy even though the books are old."

"Playing Harry Potter never gets old," Alexis assured her. "And I want to play with you two and Mari once she joins you."

"Okay," Julia said happily before she hugged her once more and they shared a kiss. "Love you 'lexis."

"I love you too Jules, night," Alexis told her before she let her go.

"Come back you two," Martha told her son and daughter in law. "We'll play some cards before we sleep."

"We'll be back down," Castle said before he was following Beckett and Julia up the stairs. At the latter's room he waited for them to get her ready and brush her teeth before he went inside and said, "Eliza's fine, I let Rita in with her."

"I don't care," Julia said quickly when her parents looked to her. "She should have a dog too; it's nice to have company." She smiled when they did so at that and she then said, "Can I write something in my diary?"

"Go ahead," Beckett said.

"I need to teach you about this pen," Castle said quickly as he followed her to her desk. "You open the ink and then stick the tip of the pen in it and…" There he made a sound as he pulled on the tiny metal ball on the pen which brought the ink inside it. " _Voilá_ , you have ink."

"Thank you Daddy," Julia said. She looked over as her parents sat on the edge of the bed together, Beckett scratching behind Macca's ear as he enjoyed before she turned to the first blank page in front of her. As she was finally at the point where she had a diary to write in, it took her a moment to think of what she wanted to actually write before she put the tip of the pen to the paper in the faux leather book that was tooled with a pattern of waves and Celtic knots.

 _December 25th, 2018_ she wrote at the top before she wrote in earnest on the line beneath that.

 _My very first diary and I'm a little nervous what to write. I don't know that many words but I want to do what my mommy did and even my grandmama when they were my age. Maybe I can tell secrets before I tell my mommy, or dreams that I don't understand. So you will be my friend diary and I'll probably give you a name but for now I had the best Christmas ever. They always are good but this one was a little bit better because my parents are gonna get remarried and my grandpapa was here so we could share with him._

 _I don't know what else to write besides that but for now I think that's really good. Merry Christmas diary._

When she made sure the ink was dry Julia put the book and her pen away in a drawer and got up, going to her parents. "I'm ready," she told them. "Thanks for not trying to read."

"A diary is sacred," Castle said. "At least to me," he added. "The one place you can keep your secret thoughts and feelings."

"But I hope you won't keep everything secret," Beckett said, taking her into her arms.

"I won't Mommy," Julia said, pressing her cheek against hers. "But what if it's something you don't believe in?"

Beckett was startled and she pulled away from her daughter to look at her expression but saw that she seemed calm. "Well… we'll see what we can do about that when we come to that situation. For now, into bed sweetie."

"Mommy," Julia said after she'd climbed up on the bed. "Oh! Wait…" she said hurriedly, going to Macca. She hugged him tightly and kissed the top of his head saying, "I'm happy you like your sister, night Macca." Going back to the top of the bed she then said, "I was gonna say you looked pretty tonight."

"You did too," Castle told her as he covered her up to her waist. "You and your sister. And so you know, you'll both be holding our rings for us."

"Thanks," Julia said, beaming up at him before she hugged him tightly. "I can't wait for that. Night Daddy, I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart," Castle said, pulling back and sharing a kiss with her. "Night."

Sitting down where her husband had been after he'd moved Beckett embraced their oldest as tightly as she could murmuring to her, "I love you too Julia and we have to have you and your sister with us when we get married again. Both your sisters."

"Thanks," Julia replied. "I love you Mommy."

"Sweet dreams," Beckett said, sharing a kiss with her and hugging her one last time before she stood to tuck her in firmly.

Walking with Beckett to the doorway when their daughter was set Castle turned off the light as they watched Julia for a moment and then he led her over to Eliza's room. Checking on their youngest he saw that Rita had moved to lay under the covers next to her, the Hound's nose sticking out from them and on the pillow. When they were heading down the stairs to join the rest of their family he told his wife, "They'll be close."

"Of course," Beckett said. "But she'll be close to us all, just like her brother."

Castle smiled and nodded, squeezing her hand tightly before he stopped her to exchange a quick kiss and they went down the hall at the bottom of the stairs. They joined the others as soon as they were at the kitchen table once they'd parted to play cards so they could finish that Christmas night's celebration with them.

* * *

"I really hope the girls won't notice this," Beckett was telling her husband in their bedroom. They'd checked on their daughters quickly after saying goodnight to her father, Martha and Alexis and had tried not to race down the hall. But she felt slightly more relaxed with the door locked and just them alone. But with her arousal still with her she knew it was going to be some time before she was really all that calm. Shaking that thought from her mind she then turned her attention to the Lladro that he'd given her secretively and picked it up, looking at the couple entwined. "Especially Eliza," she told him.

"I know but if you keep it back they won't be able to see it," Castle said, coming out with a gift which he'd hidden with his shoes in the closet. "I'm not saying it's us you know."

"This would be pornographic if it was," Beckett said in amusement.

"Damn it, you took my punch line," Castle said.

"Come on," Beckett said with a laugh. She was going to head over to the chairs in front of the fireplace which he'd turned on when she felt her husband pulling her to the bed. Taking the box he handed to her once they were sitting on the end of it, she was about to remove the lid when he was cupping the side of her head and leaning down to kiss her deeply. She was a little startled at first but soon lost her surprise and kissed him back while she tried to keep hold of the present.

Though he'd waited for that moment to give her his very last gift Castle found himself unable to stop kissing her. He did so eagerly until they had to breathe and he then started in on kissing at her neck before she gently pushed him away. "I'm sorry?" he said in a question, not sure why he would need to apologize.

"No," Beckett said, slightly laughingly. "We have time for that but you gave me this and I'm just wondering if you do want me to open it?" she said as she held up the box.

"Yeah go ahead," Castle said, breathing out a little hard.

Beckett, smiling, brushed her lips against his before she then turned her attention to the box. "I love your wrapping," she told him as she began to take the lid off. She paused when he brushed a kiss to her neck and she reached up to cup his cheek momentarily. Taking off the lid she pushed aside the tissue paper and paused, seeing the frame nestled in the bottom.

"I'm not sure if you wanted something like this but-" Castle said, studying her closely to see her reaction and not sure what the look on her face meant.

"It's perfect," Beckett said, looking to him. She took the frame out and studied the orchid, delphinium and Bells of Ireland gathered by their stems in the middle under the glass before she looked at the writing underneath. "This?"

"The meanings," Castle said simply, relieved that she liked it.

Running her fingers over the Hindi words that she could tell her husband had written into English text she read, " _Pariskrta saundarya_ … refined beauty?" At his nod she kissed him quickly before she then went to the next words, " _Prabala lagāva_ and since you put these in order I would guess ardent attachment?"

"I-" Castle started to say before she was kissing him again. "You're torturing me," he said when she turned her attention to the last words.

"Maybe," Beckett said before she smiled at him and they leaned in to one another to kiss gently. When they'd parted she read, " _Bhāgya_ , luck… it's beautiful Rick. Thank you."

"Something to remind us of what we have coming up," Castle said though it was spoken absently as he was wrapping his arms around her. He nearly had them about her waist when she stopped him and he looked slightly stunned before she was handing him the frame back in the box.

"I don't want anything to happen to that," Beckett said. While he got up to put it away she then walked to the coffee table where she'd set her delphinium in its vase. She took it over to her nightstand, turning to find her husband sitting on the end of the bed again. She went over to him and sat next to him, not taken aback in the slightest when he suddenly grabbed for her and kissed her. It was a hard, rough kiss and it spoke to her in volumes about how much he had repressed that night. She let that go on and continued to let it go on as she didn't really want to stop to talk. It didn't seem the time for conversation and she indulged in that as they kissed and caressed each other through their clothes.

Castle was trying to remind himself he didn't want to rip his wife's dress; he did like it on her and wanted her to wear it again. But the fabric had become an offending object as it was blocking her from him. Finally he couldn't stop and after they'd been sitting there and kissing for more than five minutes he gave up the fight and pushed up her skirt enough so he could reach her thigh, sliding his hand along the inside of it.

Gasping in surprise which quickly turned to joy Beckett pulled away from him and with a smile said, "I think we should start."

"Great you… where are you going?" Castle said in surprise as she stood. He jumped up with her and was startled when she kissed him gently while she pressed her hands on his chest to keep him in place.

"I'll be back but you need to get rid of your jacket and shoes," Beckett told him simply.

Watching her walk away from him then Castle breathed out as she disappeared in the closet and he was suddenly ripping off his blazer. Once it was tossed in the approximate area of the armchair nearest to him he took care of his shoes and socks, those ending up somewhere around the jacket. She still hadn't come back to him so he rushed to his nightstand where their books were and he pulled out their copy of the _Kama Sutra_.

"So you've made your choice for tonight?" Beckett asked once she was back out in the room.

"Yeah…" Castle began before his throat became stuck on the a sound. Shaking his head quickly he set the book down on the bed as his wife walked up to him and he breathed out, "Kate you look amazing."

"You've seen this robe before," Beckett told him teasingly though she was pleased at the compliment.

"It doesn't matter, you still do," Castle said as he studied her kimono robe she'd bought nearly five years ago in San Francisco. He smiled when she reached up to cup his face and he was quick to lean in to kiss her as she was doing so to him. When they'd parted he ran his hands over her, breathing out as he felt the shape of her body underneath the silk. "I'm tired of fabric," he suddenly told her when he was looking back up at her.

Beckett wasn't surprised to hear that and she reached for the tie of the robe, pulling it loose before she shrugged it off her shoulders. Tossing it neatly onto the armchair near them, she turned her head back to her husband only to gasp as he was right up against her and holding her tight to the front of his body. She wasn't surprised by his kiss and managed to respond to it in turn before they needed to stop for air. "Rick… show me what you want," she told him as he stared at her intently

"Yeah," Castle said, shaking himself then with her word as he remembered they were closer to actually getting to the bed. He pulled her to his nightstand and showed her the page, watching her closely as she studied it. "Is it possible?" he asked.

"Of course," Beckett said simply with a smile as she set the book down.

"With you still wearing this?" Castle breathed as she had on the blue negligee with the sheer fabric over her breasts and a shorter hem. He watched her turn to him instead of answering and he couldn't stop himself, picking her up before she could kiss him. All he had to do was turn to the bed and lay her down in the middle before he was following her and then allowed her to kiss him. He was responding, reaching under the negligee to run his hand over the inside of her thigh.

"Here," Beckett breathed as she made him touch her folds. Gasping softly as he ran through the damp skin she stared at him before they suddenly began to move and undressed him in a rush after she was sitting up. The second he returned to her after his boxers were out of the way she made him lay down before she followed him and kissed him deeply. She had only intended to do it once but it soon became a second one and slid into a third before she forced herself to stop and finally straddled him. "Help me love," she told him as he held her by the hips.

"Wait," Castle said, sitting up and reaching for the bun that was still in her hair. He felt that she'd discarded her comb somewhere and was relieved as it allowed him to get her locks down much faster. He kissed her once; trying not to take too long with that; and then laid back down to bend his knees and he held his erection for her as she hovered above him. He was gasping hard as she slid very slowly down and he tried not to grip her hip too hard that he had a hold of with his other hand and wondered how they were going to last.

Beckett nearly rammed herself down on him the rest of the way and as soon as they were fully coupled she turned her torso enough so her right hand was holding onto his right knee behind her. She knew she couldn't move as she normally did so she attempted to find the best way to move. Her experiments affected them both though as she was tight around him and the friction from her more clumsy attempts was instantly rough. "How should I…" she started to say in slight frustration. But at that moment she found how she could move, nearly twisting back and forth on him as fast as she could manage though the position wasn't quite comfortable for her.

Watching her Castle could tell she wasn't really enjoying things and he felt slightly guilty though he knew she'd considered it when he'd shown her the drawing. "You don't-" he started to say.

"I know… but after this I'm choosing," Beckett breathed, intending to try and last a little while longer. But shortly after her husband was sitting up and making her turn so she was straight again and she murmured a thank you to him in Irish before they began to hungrily kiss as she pushed herself up and down on him rapidly. Though she could tell she wasn't as tight around him she was relieved when Castle didn't seem to mind at all and was moving with her gladly which she could tell as he lowered his head to brush his lips all around her breasts. She was relieved as she could pay more attention to the sensation of them moving together and what that was making her feel. Her entire body felt hypersensitive and she only hoped that her husband was feeling similar though from the way he touched and soon suckled at her breasts with the fabric down off them she knew he was.

As he was working over her Castle finally couldn't take it and he stopped them both, grabbing his wife by the hips to do so. Before she could protest that he was moving so he was on his knees, relieved he could do so without having to break their connection. The second he was set she was moving and he raced to follow her, their lips meeting for another kiss at the same time. He found himself absolutely delighted by the feel of her in their new position even though he'd moved very slightly. She was eager for him he could easily feel and the way she rocked her body against him gave him much more proof of that. He groaned her name slightly as the unending shocks of their hips meeting were affecting him each time. He moved down to her neck then, beginning to suck at her pulse as she cried out his name in a gasp.

Holding on tightly to the back of Castle's head as he worked around her neck and then moved down to her breasts Beckett found herself trying her best to keep them from falling over the edge too quickly. But with her not being aware of time exactly; and not wanting to stop to find out; they were continuously moving, fast or slow, as one until things reached a literal point of no return for her. Her body on fire and feeling her husband angling her hips down so her clit began to be stimulated she breathed out to him, "I-I'm going to come Rick."

"Please love," Castle said huskily to her, holding onto her tightly. "I want to feel you…"

Beckett couldn't stop as the tone in which his words were spoken were too much to handle along with everything else going through her. Her eyes closed tightly as her back instinctively arched and she cried his name repeatedly as her orgasm seemed to make her consciousness freeze for an instant. The ecstasy was rough and it took over her entire form which she let it do willingly. After the first shock of her pleasure had left her she was still moving haphazardly on her husband but came to the realization that he wasn't moving. "Oh god… you…" she said as she held on tightly to him.

"I couldn't," Castle said firmly, everything about him conveying that he was rigid as he was attempting to withstand her body metaphorically begging him for his release. "How…" he started to say.

"Do whatever you want," Beckett said, coming to an abrupt stop on him and panting heavily in her pleasure. "Just make me come with you." A short cry left her lips at that moment as he laid her down on her back and she wrapped her legs around him as he held himself above her on his hands. At that point she waited for him to start and the second he thrust she moved though it was a little clumsy since she wasn't sure what his rhythm would be. But the second she realized that he wanted to pound into her she was crying out and digging her nails into his back as he was striking her clit head on; why he'd held himself away from her. The joy that burst through her was white-hot and she cried out his name and swore, telling him she loved him before she heard him telling her the same.

Knowing that his wife could feel with her fingertips how hard he was working against her with the tension in his muscles Castle wasn't sure what was making him hold onto the last of his sanity. Beckett was supple underneath him but not to the degree that he felt he could dominate her completely. It was how he liked her best and he told her that, not without a few curses slipping out of his mouth at the same time at the feel of her sex drawing him over the edge steadily. He had no idea how long it took, he also didn't care, but finally he was losing his last vestige of control and he was relieved when seconds before he did so, she was climaxing. He was having a hard time holding onto his sanity as he felt the way she was taking him in her and their calls of each other's name were lost as they mixed together in the room. When Beckett had long since stopped he gave a few more frantic thrusts in her before he nearly collapsed on her body, breathing roughly as he felt her holding him tightly against her while his head still spun with the echo of pleasure he'd just experienced.

It took them both some time to recover from that but the second she was Beckett was pushing on her husband's shoulders. She couldn't help but give a soft laugh when he stared at her in shock and she told him, "I told you I'm picking, move."

With how firm her tone of voice was Castle moved away from her though he was reluctant to withdraw from her. Sighing as she seemed to be alright with it he followed her to the edge of the bed and wrapped his arms around her from behind, kissing around her shoulders though he had to do it through her hair. "We don't really need the book," he said as she seemed to be taking a long time to pick.

"I'm deciding," Beckett said simply though she wasn't unaffected by his lips in the slightest. When his hands suddenly slid up to her breasts to grasp them she gasped and the book tumbled to the floor. "Wait I didn't…" she started to say before she dissolved into a moan as he suddenly began to focus on her nipples that hardened even more than they already were. "Oooh… Rick," she moaned as he gently rolled around them as he knew she loved. "I… the book…"

"I know I'm sorry but I'm not," Castle groaned, shifting slightly against her back and feeling his member rubbing against her skin. It was enough to fully throw him into arousal and he took it willingly before he realized what he was doing. "Wait, just look at the book and see what there is where it's opened," he told her hurriedly, his voice strained.

Leaning slightly over the edge of the bed, though she immediately missed her husband's hands on her breasts, Beckett couldn't help smile at his hand cupping her ass for a moment. She glanced at the page and when she saw the position it had landed on she smiled before moving to pick it up. As she was moving to sit back up she cried out as Castle slapped at her, not too hard, and she gave him a look over her shoulder.

"Ow… I thought you liked when I did that," Castle said when she pushed the book into his chest though she hadn't done so too hard. When she merely looked at him he glanced at the pages and sucked in a loud breath of air. "Ah… you're sure?" he asked, looking at her closely.

Beckett took the book, set it over on his nightstand and then turned to him saying, "Help me get this off."

"Yeah," Castle said, looking at the negligee that was by then around her waist mostly. Once it was off her head he put it over the book and glanced back at his wife when she softly laughed.

"Look at my nightstand and look at yours," Beckett replied to his questioning glance.

Once he'd done that Castle said, "Want to put my boxers next to the flower on yours?" He laughed when she pushed playfully at his shoulder and then told her, "We're not staying with it are we?"

"No hurry," Beckett said before she moved to lie down after they'd kissed. She waited for him to get on his knees in between her legs and she couldn't help it, reaching over to grasp his erection.

"Kate," Castle gasped.

"Sorry," Beckett replied though she really wasn't before she let him go and then moved to place her toes on the bed so her knees were bent. With Castle's help she was laying on her shoulders, her body angled up before she held herself by the ankles. "I'm fine," she hurriedly told her husband when she saw the question was on his lips. "Just get inside me now and fuck me," she said roughly as her own arousal began to rise as she realized what was likely going to happen once he was in her.

Shuddering heavily at her command Castle moved quickly to do so without commenting on it and as soon as he was sliding within her he groaned heavily as she was even tighter in her position. "Ah… fuck this isn't… can't be comfortable for you," he nearly hissed through his clenched teeth. He sank the rest of the way and was holding himself saying, "Kate?"

"I'm fine, just move!" Beckett called out, her own body as rigid as she could feel Castle's was. His first thrust and she was crying out his name heavily before she was trying her best to move against him. She tried to move with him but it was even harder to accomplish than the last position. But she wanted to give her husband a little for what he'd given her the bout before and she didn't tell him the difficulties she was having. She tried then to feel what he was doing to her and was helped in that when the heel of his hand came down onto her clit. "Ah… you…" she tried to say before she finally gave up. He wasn't moving his hand, just letting her control it with how she was moving herself. At that realization she made herself move in a steadier rhythm though it was still hard to do. The stimulation of his hand and their friction was enough to make up for the fact that they were so far apart and that she was getting more and more frustrated.

Castle, watching her below him, knew what she was going through and he decided that they'd been in the position long enough. Though it took some force to do so he stopped moving and wasn't surprised to hear a sigh of relief coming from his wife. He made her lay back down without parting from her and once he'd tucked a pillow under her hips he supported his weight on his arms so he could kiss her as she then held her legs up against his sides. "Is this better?" he murmured so their lips brushed together.

"Much," Beckett replied simply. Looking into his eyes she started to move at the same time he had and she cried out as it was still pleasurable for her. They worked up their pace as rapidly as possible and she was biting on her lower lip when his right hand came up and covered her left breast, squeezing it gently. When he started to flick his fingers to her nipple she began to make slight cries before he then moved down to take it with his mouth, suckling at it hungrily. Her cries were even louder at that and her fingers were tangling into his hair, nails raking over his scalp. Her breath froze when he lunged his legs and he was starting to move harder against her, making her moan his name as a desperate distraction from what he was making her feel.

Castle moved over to his wife's other breast, working over it hungrily as he was being driven crazy by what she was making him feel. When he had to breathe he pulled away and went to her neck, kissing her as he felt her beginning to work her muscles around him hard, making him groan against her skin before he pulled away to look at her. Gasping her name once he began to slow down and they fell into a kiss as they could feel one another more deliberately until he was at that point where he was just barely moving through her and then drawing back. "Love… this… I couldn't take it," he let her know.

"Did you think that I could?" Beckett managed to say, wondering how she'd been able to speak so steadily as he was still affecting her. She wasn't surprised when he didn't answer her and instead started to speed up again to her elation. She moved with him immediately and they were soon matching up with each other again while he was moving his lips along her jaw. She almost kept herself still as he went up to her ear but it was no use as the thrusts of his body were in a way drawing her movements from her. As he began to nibble at the lobe she shivered and placed her hand very firmly on the back of his head before he was murmuring he loved her. She pulled him forcibly to her so they could kiss again and she led him that time, plunging her tongue past his lips before they began to tangle around one another to duel together. Everything was making her near the edge and she could easily see herself falling when she was shocked into realizing her husband had stopped moving. "Rick-" she started to say almost angrily.

"Not yet," Castle replied, trying to sound calming but careful to not push it as he knew that she wouldn't really appreciate it. He kissed her then and when Beckett began to move before they'd been doing so for long he knew he couldn't draw things out any longer. "What do you… want?" he said as he looked at her closely.

"I want you to make me come!" Beckett said, more out of frustration though she was feeling pleasure as he was building up his speed gradually. "I'm so close… please Rick… I need to come… I can feel your cock so deep in me…" she moaned as she began to writhe underneath him.

Kissing her deeply Castle then told her, "I know love you're so amazing… I can't stop this… I don't want to… so fucking beautiful, goddess. Let me have you again… take your pussy just like this." Something in him made him jerk unevenly against her and he suddenly begged her, "Come for me Kate, _now_."

As was usually the case the command was too much for her and his tone was the last push needed for Beckett to fall over the edge. Her back arched roughly as she called to him, trying to convey what she was feeling vocally. She knew she was also showing that to him as she could feel the way her sex was drawing his orgasm from him when she felt him starting to do so. She held him to her tightly as she heard her name being chanted by him and they moved together, slightly haphazardly, but it didn't matter as the sensation only added to the ecstasy that she was feeling. When she finally stopped moving she kept her hold on her husband until she felt the last rough thrust he made. Before he could press his cheek to her shoulder she pulled him to her, kissing him deeply a second before he could do so.

Feeling the pleasure in him join his satiety that was already there Castle moved away from their kiss before he said, "Again?"

"I think we should work up to it first," Beckett told him easily as she waited for him to move. She then went to her negligee and without having to tell him a word she was slipping it back on her body, smiling as her husband's hands were on her the instant it was on. "Come here lover," she said as she pulled him with her down to the bed, everything forgotten again except for them as they allowed their desire for each other build up yet again.

* * *

Unable to keep himself from doing so Castle leaned against Beckett who was on top of the table behind their bed. He was panting heavily and exhausted but he couldn't stop feeling very pleased with himself. "Okay?" he asked to try and ignore the sensation but not having much success.

"Yes you can be smug," Beckett said with a sigh though she was fairly satisfied herself after he'd made her orgasm twice that bout. "But we have to stop."

"I know," Castle said as they were well into the twenty-sixth by then. Though he didn't want to he eventually pulled away from her, being as careful as he could before he helped her down.

"Don't," Beckett said with a smile as he tried to pick her up. She took his hand and then pulled him around the bed so they could get onto it. She gently pushed him down on the mattress before she grabbed the covers and pulled them over him first.

"You're not cold?" Castle asked as he ran his hand over her side while he watched her.

"No and I'd like to make sure you're not," Beckett replied with a smile before she had finished and could lie down next to him. Pressing against his side she told him, "You shouldn't be now."

"Believe me, I'm not," Castle said with a slight smile. "Not now and not… you know, earlier."

"Pervert," Beckett said though she was smiling again. She trembled for a moment as his hand ran over her shoulder and she said, "I'm eager for this summer."

"Me too," Castle said. "First we need to get to 2019 though."

"True and it's not that far from now," Beckett said, raising her head. "You meant what you said?"

"I did," Castle said simply. " _Definitely a part of my life now… and I adore you_ Kate."

" _I love you_ Rick," Beckett said with a smile.

" _Love you too_ ," Castle replied before bringing her down to him. The kiss they exchanged was deep but more sensuous than frantic and when they'd parted he couldn't really resist the urge to take her lips once more. When they'd parted he was very tempted to try and build up on the excitement taking her lips provided but finally had to concede that he was too fatigued to do so.

" _We have time for more_ ," Beckett told him as she caught his brief expression of frustration, brushing her lips against his.

" _Always_?" Castle asked her.

" _Always_ ," Beckett said in amusement as that wasn't the first time they'd said that that night before she leaned down to kiss him that time. And as she had felt before her heart was starting to race, awakening her body just enough for that to go on for some time until she moved away to breathe. Without a word she then laid down with her cheek pressed to his shoulder murmuring a goodnight to him.

Turning his head so he could press a kiss to her forehead Castle then relaxed and allowed his body to start taking the much needed sleep it was pushing for. As he was warm it didn't take long for him to nod off and he held Beckett close as he soon began to dream, inevitably and readily of her and their desire that had taken them through the night.

It took Beckett a little longer to fall asleep herself but she didn't mind in the slightest. She could just barely see that it was lightly snowing outside and she pressed closer against her husband to get the warmth he was providing her. Feeling the weight of her rings as she flexed her left hand she smiled and closed her eyes, going into the next day with a sense of impatience to reach the new year, not just for their anniversary but for everything they had still to come with their family, their daughters and themselves.


	25. Epilogue- Ring Out The Old

Genre: Drama, Crime, Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: As it says with the chapter title this is the epilogue so of course this is the end of the story. I have another story that's ready to be posted so if anyone wants to read it I will be posting it in a few days, look out for it then!

A/N #2: Fantastic getting the feedback I did for the last chapter so I want to get to my thank yous for that straight away! MichelleBell16 (I was glad to see you enjoyed reading about how they celebrated Christmas. And I'm not surprised you're glad that Jim had a good time celebrating with them as well as wanting to keep doing that now. So, so happy you mentioned Rita and that you think she sounds adorable and are looking forward to seeing her bonding with the family and Macca too! It was great to see that the girls so into Harry Potter made you want to read the books again- to tell you the truth I'm a fan of just the first four books myself- but you should see how the series ends, see what you think of it. But glad you enjoyed the girls and that in the last chapter. And so great you can't wait to read more which you don't need to do anymore!) and Guest (Very happy that you thought the last chapter was awesome. And that you thought the love scene was beautiful, sexy and loving as I really try to write those scenes like that. Oh and definitely pleased you thought the Castle/Beckett stuff and the family stuff too was beautiful! You're welcome again for sharing the story!). Thanks so much to the both of you for the reviews, I loved reading them and appreciate you taking the time to write them out to send them to me!

A/N #3: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Ding Dong, Ding Dong_ by George Harrison, from his album _Dark House_. Just a note, the song itself is about New Year's Eve so it's no coincidence I chose this one.

Ring Out The Old, Ring In The New

Listening to the sound of the hooves on the ground Castle glanced to his left and finally couldn't stop himself from speaking that time around. "Love I hate to tell you this but I think you're unsettling Alex," he told her tentatively.

"I know that!" Beckett said, speaking in frustration more because the stallion was stretching against the bit in its mouth and trying to shy away from Castle who was on Julius next to her. " _Stop_ ," she said so commandingly that both horses did so. Looking at her husband, she couldn't help the smile on her face and said, "I think you should have stuck with English with him."

"It wasn't going to happen," Castle replied easily as he dismounted quickly. "At least he listened to you."

"I was lucky," Beckett said as she dismounted as well but slid down into his arms as he was waiting for her. She went quickly to her horse and holding his head she told Alex, " _You know we can't run boy we'll have to walk now since I can't have you thinking you can take off_." She wasn't surprised when the stallion shook its head and nickered before she scratched behind his ear. " _I'm sorry but we can't run, even though I want to. Badly_ ," she told him soothingly to try and calm him.

" _So do I_ ," Castle said. " _But we're not that far from the stables, we can walk them there_."

"That's alright with you?" Beckett asked, reverting to English. When her husband's response was to start walking Julius down the path she couldn't help smiling and she walked with him as Alex followed. "I really thought we could have chanced it."

"You can let him run in the corral," Castle said. "Though are you going to ride?"

"I have to check first if that's possible," Beckett replied. They went on in silence until they could see the buildings in sight and she then smiled saying, "Up until the stream it was nice."

"It was," Castle said. "Hopefully the girls are having fun on their ponies."

"Rick," Beckett said warningly though her tone wasn't all that threatening. "Next year if it comes to that we'll get Julia a horse. I want her to have a little more experience."

"What, almost four years isn't enough? She's ridden mares," Castle pointed out to her.

"Did she tell you to talk to me about this?" Beckett asked in amusement.

"No," Castle said. "I can tell though she wants to move from ponies. And she'll have to, she's getting much taller. Takes after you in that."

Beckett smiled and then reached over to squeeze her husband's hand before she made him stop. Mounting Alex again she trotted the rest of the way to the stables and the corral where their daughters were having an impromptu lesson with Charlie since they were the only ones on that New Year's Eve morning there for a ride. "Hey you two," she said when they neared them.

"Hi Mommy," Julia cried with a smile. "Lizzy's getting better at stopping the pony."

"Great," Castle said as the toddler waved carefully. "Your mom needs to ride Alex for a little more."

"What about you?" Julia asked.

"Let me get the ponies out and I'll come back for Julius," Charlie said, having been listening to them. He helped the girls off the ponies and after they'd pet them he took them to one of the stables.

Standing next to Alex as she held her sister's hand Julia peered up at their mother and asked, "Are you still going to work on the other horse?"

"Of course, I told Charlie I would," Beckett said, smiling at them before she leaned over so she could cup their cheeks with her hands. She watched Castle dismount when the stable owner came back out and as soon as her husband was off she went into the corral as it was in better condition than the path to gallop.

Holding Eliza while Julia climbed up on the fence Castle watched with the two as Beckett rode around the edge of the enclosure numerous times. Studying their daughters, he was amused to see that they were watching her, completely enthralled by the sight of her and Alex. He wasn't sure how long his wife was tiring out her stallion but after what seemed like a while she was slowing down. "Are you letting Charlie get him set?"

"I am," Beckett replied. "I would like to play with the girls at home before our guests come over for the night," she said as she smiled at their girls.

"I can't wait!" Eliza said happily as Castle walked with Julia to the gate which he opened for Beckett.

"I know, is it okay David and Rebecca are going though?" the little girl asked her mother as she dismounted.

"It is," Beckett said. "They're young still and will be asleep and this was the best chance they had to go to a party."

"And they do enjoy the B&B," Castle said smiling at his wife. "So we'll take in Mari and Dani tonight and next New Year's the Fosters will spend it together."

"In the meantime," Beckett said as she looked over at Charlie. "Do you want-"

"Not yet," the stable owner said hurriedly as the Marwari stallion he was holding was struggling slightly against him. "But I need you in the corral with me."

"Toss down the whip he's not liking it," Beckett said, handing Castle the reins for Alex. "Julia, hold the whip for me and when I tell you to come to the fence and hand it to me."

"I will," the little girl said, hurrying carefully to the whip that Charlie had thrown aside and carrying it to her father and sister as they watched Beckett slip into the corral just before the stable owner and the horse.

Pressing herself back against the fence Beckett waited for Charlie to let go of the horse before she gestured him out. Alone with the horse she waited as it raised its head and began to smell in her direction. At that she walked away from him and very slowly to gauge how he would react. When it didn't move she smiled and then went over to her family who were watching her intently. "Julia," she said softly.

Handing over the whip carefully the little girl smiled at her mother and said, "He'll calm down now."

"I hope," Castle said under his breath as he watched Beckett walking away.

"Why did she do that?" Eliza whispered to him when her mother set the whip down and kicked some dirt over it.

"To walk the horse by it to get it used to it," Castle explained in a rush.

"Marwa," Beckett called gently as she walked close to the horse. She whistled gently to him and when he turned to her she called to him gently in Hindi as the horse had been brought over from India. " _Āsāna_ ," she told him seriously as he neared her. " _Āsāna_ …" It had reached her by then and she held her hand out underneath his nose. Once it had her scent she scratched its forehead and then on one of its curved in ears. Speaking to it then in Irish as her extent of Hindi wasn't enough to talk to the horse she took the reins on him before she led him over near the whip in the dirt.

"She'll take him around one more time," Castle told the girls quickly after Beckett was far enough away from them. "He's used to her already."

Julia glanced up at her father, smiling at the obvious pride in his voice, and she then asked, "Will you go in with her?"

"If she wants me to, you two are going to have to stay out," Castle said, looking down at them though he didn't have to look down far to Eliza.

Inside the corral Beckett was picking up the whip carefully and holding it against the outside of her right leg. She fell into step with Marwa, having to jog before she finally allowed herself to drag the whip along the ground. When the horse shied away she called to him sternly in Irish before she slowed down. She was relieved when he did so too and she grabbed his reins again.

Julia was in complete awe as she watched her mother soon begin to get the stallion to run around her in a circle as she directed it with the whip though it didn't last that long and the horse began to buck.

Taking the reins again after she'd discarded the whip outside the corral; that being all she wanted to use it that day; Beckett moved to place her foot in the saddle and climbed up. She moved as slowly as she could to make sure he wouldn't throw her and as she let him walk she felt the way he moved. "Charlie," she said, keeping her voice low and even.

"He's okay?" the man asked.

"To a point," Beckett said. "If you're serious about your wife riding him then you need to tell her to let me work with him a little more."

"She's all for it," Charlie said. "Me too… that's it?"

"That's it," Beckett said as she had stopped in front of the gate. Once it was open she told the stable owner, "I'm not using the whip again, whoever trained him was too heavy handed with it." She then rode the stallion over to the stable where it was being housed next to Charlie's Clydesdale and when she'd dismounted she had the man approach him gradually to slowly get used to him and stop shying away from him. "Alright, next year I'll come back," she said with a smile at him after Marwa was in his stable.

"Thanks so much Kate," Charlie replied gratefully. "Happy New Year."

Happy New Year," Beckett said, smiling when she heard her husband and their daughters saying the same. Going over to them she said, "I hope you're hungry for breakfast because I'm starving." She wasn't surprised when the girls grabbed her hands and she said, "First we need to wash our hands…"

Castle was busy on his phone then before he looked up at his wife trailing off. "Sorry," he told her hurriedly. "That was Alexis; she said they'll call tomorrow in the morning. Or I should say they'll let us call."

"Really?" Beckett asked as the girls were at the sink then together. "They want us to possibly call early?"

"Or I should say-" Castle began.

"Let me see the message," Beckett said, rolling her eyes as she took his phone. "After the Rose Parade, that works out better," she said with a smile. "Since of course that won't finish until one."

"I can't wait to see it," Julia told them as she and Eliza had finished. "Where are we gonna eat?"

"Something small," Castle said as he and Beckett then went to wash their hands.

"The café you go to?" Julia asked eagerly.

"Yes," Beckett said, not surprised at their soft cries of joy as they hadn't taken the girls there too often. "And then what love?"

"No not the market," Castle said, shaking his head. "I'm not planning on cooking. We'll decide all together what we want."

As they left the stable and then walked to their car Eliza went to her father and tugged at his hand asking, "What about Dani?"

"She's has her own food," Castle replied. "So she can't really decide with us but she will eat with us," he assured her. When she nodded, still looking unsure, he ruffled her hair to her giggle and he helped her into her car seat before he got in and Beckett drove them to the café.

Inside the eatery Beckett looked at the short line and said to her husband, "Is that-"

"Rick, Kate," Nesta Seymour said, standing ahead of them with her son in her arms and a tall man with them. "It's great to see you again."

"A surprise, how come you're out here?" Castle asked as the girls looked at the group a little uncertainly.

"We're heading into the city, Fred decided to take us here to get breakfast for the trip," Nesta replied. "Would you like to hold him?" she said to Beckett as her son had taken her fingers as soon as they'd come into view.

"Of course," Beckett said before she held the year old boy on her hip. "Girls you remember Christopher right?"

"Yeah, he got bigger," Eliza said with as smile as the baby was looking down at her. "Hi," she said, waving to him.

"I'll order for us Nesta," the man said as he'd been watching them with a smile.

"A cousin?" Castle asked when Fred was far enough ahead of them.

"No, my boyfriend," Nesta said with a smile as she took her son back and let him take Castle's hand then. "He loves Christopher already," she said softly as she knew the two would ask about that.

"You're very lucky," Beckett said, not surprised when the woman nodded in agreement.

At that moment their order was completed, since they'd ordered regular coffee and pastries, and Nesta said to the family, "Happy New Year, hopefully I'll see you soon."

"We will," Beckett said firmly before the three left. Since they were next she didn't have a chance to talk to Castle, instead helping the girls choose their yogurt they wanted before they sat together at a table with their drinks and pastry they would share.

Watching her mother a little impatiently as she was getting her sister's Greek yogurt ready while Castle went back to get the coffee he'd ordered Eliza decided that she could have a little taste and she dipped her spoon into her yogurt. Eating that she made a face as her mouth was suddenly filled with a sour taste and she couldn't help cry in distress, "Mommy."

Turning to her Beckett was concerned at the expression on her face before she saw the spoon in her hand with some yogurt on it still and she gave her youngest her milk before telling her, "You should wait until I stir in the honey sweetie. I'm sorry I didn't get yours done first."

"I thought it tastes good," Eliza explained, shaking her head as Julia held out a spoonful of her Greek yogurt with honey to her.

"What happened?" Castle said as he walked over to them.

"She ate the yogurt without honey," Julia explained before eating the spoonful she'd tried to give to her sister.

"Oh, not a fun experience," Castle said, leaning over and kissing the top of the toddler's head before he gave Beckett her coffee. He sat and then said, "So we need to have a serious discussion you two."

Julia gave her father a glare as she swallowed some of her yogurt and then said, "What?"

"I think he means what you're going to play once we get home," Beckett said with a sigh. "Keep eating sweetie he wasn't serious," she then directed to Eliza who had froze at her father's words.

"Yeah, sorry," Castle said quickly when his wife gave him a look. "No what I meant was we should talk about it."

"You're not going to play with us Mommy?" Julia asked.

"I will," Beckett assured her. "But why don't we wait until we're actually at home to decide."

"And wait until we finish our yogurt to eat our Danish," Castle said, stopping Eliza from picking at it in the middle of the table.

Giggling the toddler pulled on Castle's sleeve until he leaned over to her and kissed him before she took a sip of her milk and went back to her yogurt.

After finishing their meal the family left together for the car and left for home where they were immediately greeted inside by the dogs.

"I want to play with Rita," Eliza said, hugging the Hound. "And Macca too."

"We will," Beckett said with a smile as Rita started to lick at Eliza's face. "Come here Eliza you need to take off your coat."

"So we can't play outside?" Julia asked as she let her father take off her coat.

"We can but why not after lunch, work off our meal," Castle said before Eliza suddenly squealed and got their attention. He smiled as they watched the toddler run down the hall with Rita and Macca both following her. "Or they can do that now," he said to his wife as Julia rushed to join her sister.

"We should let them," Beckett said. "They are careful and their shoes are fine." She glanced at her husband as he came closer to her and when he wrapped his arm around her waist she asked, "Can I help you?"

"You don't mind us being alone here?" Castle asked her.

Smiling Beckett said, "That was up to your mom and Alexis and they decided to stay in the city. You can't blame Alexis for wanting to spend time with her friends and also Martha had to check on her studio."

"Very true," Castle mused as he recalled the fact that the building his mother's studio was in had been broken into. "Plus she can't resist Lorrie's New Year's Eve party when she gets an invitation."

"Odd since they have that love-hate relationship," Beckett said before the girls were coming back to them. "Hold on," she told them, holding them to her when they hugged her. "Take a break or else you're going to get tired too quickly."

"That was fun," Eliza said happily. She then peered up at her mother and placed her chin on her stomach before saying, "Will you play now?"

"Of course, with you and the dogs?" Beckett asked her.

"No let's play… something," Eliza said, looking over at her sister.

"Why not a board game?" Julia said, shrugging. "One of our new ones we got."

"Twister!" Eliza suddenly cried as they got the dogs and started to walk together to the family room.

"Oh no," Castle said. "My back-"

"We play first," Eliza interrupted him. She stopped there and when her parents looked down at her at the same time she started to laugh with her sister heavily.

"I think we'll pass," Beckett said, looking at her husband as she'd never liked the game, even when she was younger.

"Your mom's right," Castle told them. "My knee is not happy."

"Maybe another time?" Julia said as they continued on into the room.

"Maybe," Castle replied, surprised to see that the little girl had seemed to guess they had lied about his knee.

"Come on Jules!" Eliza said as she became impatient while she was waiting at the cabinet where their games were.

"Hold on," Julia told her.

" _She doesn't seem to mind_ ," Castle told his wife in slight surprise.

" _We'll play the next game, she knows already_ ," Beckett told him with a smile before she turned her attention to their daughters. She helped Julia set out the mat for the game and took the spinner while Castle was helping Eliza take off her shoes. Once their oldest was in her socks too she spun and said, "Eliza, you need to put your right foot on the blue."

"Here," Castle said, moving her leg to put the foot in place. "Stay there."

"I know," Eliza said, trying to sound annoyed but unable to as she was excited.

"Alright, Julia left hand yellow," Beckett called out. She waited for her to get ready before she spun for Eliza and then said, "I think you might last a little longer than your sister sweetie; right foot red."

Smiling at her sister the toddler couldn't help giggle at the way Julia wrinkled her nose back playfully before their mother called out for the little girl to put her left foot on red.

"Is this how you start doing yoga?" Julia asked, unable to help laughing as she was reaching across to the end of the mat.

"It's close," Castle said, standing next to them though looking over to Beckett.

"She needs to put her right hand on green," she said after she'd spun.

Helping the toddler the best she could Castle couldn't help laugh as Eliza tried to reach but soon she was going onto her hands and knees. "Oh, so close," he told her. "Maybe you need to wait to play with Mari," he then directed to Julia.

"Maybe," the little girl said, her cheeks growing a little red. "Why don't we play Battleship?"

"Oh, yeah we should," Castle said, looking at his wife.

"You can," Beckett said in amusement as she'd given her husband a collector's edition of the game since he loved it.

"Will you play?" Julia asked.

"I was thinking you could play with your daddy; Eliza you play with him and your sister against you two; while I read your chapter you missed yesterday," Beckett said.

"Oh will you?" Julia said hopefully.

Cupping Eliza's cheek lovingly, as she also looked eager for that as well, Beckett told them, "Of course. Get the game ready and I'll go get the book."

"Where are we Jules," Eliza asked eagerly as she'd heard a little of the book herself though not every chapter.

"Chapter… six," Julia began to say as they watched their father setting up the game on the table.

"You are," Beckett said, walking inside with the book. "Do you want me to start?"

"What about the next chapter Mommy?" Julia then said.

"I'll read it too," Beckett said. "Though I might give it to your daddy to read. Are you ready?"

"I know I am, this is going to be good," Castle said to the girls, smiling when they nodded eagerly to her.

"Okay," Beckett said, turning her attention to the book. "I'll stop at the end of the pages for one of you to guess." At the nods she got from all three she smiled again and then began to read as they listened attentively to her, saying, " _Chapter Six_ , _The Portkey_ …"

* * *

Castle came down the steps to the snow covered backyard, surprised to see that the girls were further down towards the beach with the dogs. He went to his wife and said, "I have their sets."

"I know but they wanted to run around for a little," Beckett said, glancing at him before turning her attention back to their daughters.

"Well in that case," Castle said as he made her turn slightly towards him before he leaned down, kissing her deeply on the lips. He'd had a moment to see her slight surprise but didn't stop, feeling her holding onto him tightly in response with one hand. They parted soon after as neither of them could forget their daughters were there and he looked with her down to the beach to see that they were on the ground, making snow angels. "So I guess they don't want to play now," he told her.

Flicking her tongue out quickly to her lower lip which was a little swollen from the force of his kiss Beckett smiled and called to their daughters. When they got up carefully she said, "If you want to-"

"No we want to play with the bows and arrows," Eliza said quickly, running up to them. She hit a slick patch of snow and would have fallen if Rita wasn't there for her to grab onto. "Thank you Rita," she told the dog, kissing the side of its head.

"Are you okay?" Julia asked her sister.

"Yeah," Eliza said, nodding her head to their parents who had approached them. "I wanna play."

"Alright then let's let you go first," Castle told her, taking her hand and pulling her over to where the quivers were on the ground and the girls' target was set up close. "If you're too bulky…"

"We told you that might happen," Beckett said, glancing at her husband as she wondered why he'd reminded them of that.

"Just making sure they remember," Castle said, shrugging his shoulders. "Okay let's get your bow…" he told their youngest.

Though they'd played with the set a few more times Eliza still had trouble getting to the target where it was placed for her sister. So after her first two tries didn't get close she watched her father bring the target closer. With her mother's help she notched the arrow on the bow and let it go, squealing when she got it to stick on the very edge of the outside ring, nearly missing it. "See Mommy!" she cried in joy.

"Very nice," Beckett said, squeezing her shoulder gently. "Keep going, you have two more arrows."

"Are you cold?" Castle asked Julia who was starting to jump up and down.

"I want to use my bow," the little girl confessed sheepishly.

"You will," Beckett said before she helped Eliza aim up slightly. After their daughter had shot the arrow she asked her husband, "Why aren't you helping her?"

"Oh, right away love," Castle said exaggeratedly, not surprised when the girls giggled at his tone. He went over to Eliza and helped her aim as well, managing to get her to the line between the first two rings.

"Alright sweetie," Beckett said as Castle and Eliza went to pick up her arrows. "Remember you might have some difficulty shooting when you're ready."

"I don't want the target there," Julia called to her father. "You can put it back to where it was." She waited for him to do that and when he and her sister were out of the way she aimed her bow and shot it to the target, smiling widely as she managed to hit the edge of the blue and black rings.

Watching with Beckett and Eliza as the little girl managed to get four of her arrows onto the target Castle nodded and said, "A little more practice and you could go to the Olympics Julia."

"I don't want to do that," the little girl said seriously. "I'd ride horsies but not shoot arrows."

"Me too," Eliza said quickly. "Now you Mommy," she said to Beckett as Castle went to help Julia with her arrows and to move the target.

With a nod Beckett went to her bow and opened the box where her arrows were kept. It was locked with a combination so the girls couldn't get into it and she picked out one of her blue fletched arrows. "Rick," she said, looking down at her bow.

"Yeah my love," Castle said absently, making sure their target was correctly positioned.

"Leave the thing alone," Beckett told him in a slight command. "And get out of the way."

"Oh, someone's impatient," Castle said. When their daughters called to him impatiently he ran over to them, flailing his arms as he went. " _Manly_?" he asked his wife.

Giving him a look Beckett turned her attention to the target and let the arrow go, watching it sail into the inner red circle. She smiled when the girls cheered and she turned to them saying, "I must be getting better."

"Maybe because you saved Daddy's life, when you-" Julia started to say before she stopped herself abruptly, her eyes wide at her slip up.

"You did that Mommy?" Eliza asked, her own eyes wide but in awe.

"I did," Beckett said, looking at her husband.

"She did but watch where she gets this next arrow, really close to the bullseye," Castle said. When she shot he nearly breathed out in relief as she'd done as he'd called since it managed to distract Eliza.

Beckett quickly took care of the rest of her ten arrows, getting close to the innermost ring twice more. When she stopped she looked at her husband and said with a smile, "Are we competing?"

"Oh no, I'm not risking anything with that," Castle said with an amused chuckle.

"What does that mean?" Julia asked, seeing that her sister looked as perplexed as she did.

"It means that I might not get to kiss your mom," Castle said as he got his first arrow.

"Rick!" Beckett told him. "You're going to scare them."

"I'm kidding, again, sorry I was just joking," Castle said to them quickly.

"I knew," Julia reassured him. She then said to her little sister, "They have to kiss at midnight remember?"

"Oh," Eliza said, looking relieved then. "For good luck?"

"For good luck," Beckett said. She looked at her husband as he took the few steps over to where she was standing and she allowed him to kiss her then, since he'd thought to point the arrow away from them all. "That doesn't count," she told him teasingly once he'd pulled away from her.

"I don't really care, I'll take what I can get," Castle replied, about to move away from her. He was startled when his wife suddenly cupped his face and kissed him, a little deeper than the previous one.

"So do I," Beckett murmured to him as she nuzzled her lips and then nose against his.

"Oh, I get goose bumps when you do that Mommy, Daddy," Julia said, smile on her face. When they looked at her she said, "You look romantic."

"Good, that's the idea," Castle said firmly. "Okay, so time for me to go and… slay the target," he began, pausing when the girls laughed at that and Beckett rolled her eyes. "For you of course Kate."

"Go," Beckett said in mock annoyance as she lightly pushed him away from her. She smiled then as she watched him move up to step where she'd been standing, notching his arrow.

Aiming steadily Castle took a breath and the second he'd exhaled he was shooting, satisfied to see the arrow close to the cross in the very center. "How I did that," he said as he turned back to his wife and daughters. "I have no clue."

"You are good Rick," a voice called from the beach. David waved as the family looked down at him and his family approaching them and he watched the dogs running to them. "Are we early?" he said.

"No we just got to this late," Castle said, about to set down his bow.  
"You can finish," Rebecca called as all three girls looked up at her.

"Are you sure?" Castle asked in surprise.

"Yeah, after this we're going," Rebecca replied.

Castle looked to Beckett but when she shrugged he then quickly shot his next arrows before he stopped and said, "Okay get inside before Dani freezes."

"I'll help you with this," David told his friend.

Leading Rebecca and the girls to the house, Beckett helped Mari with her coat and said, "Please tell me you're excited for this," to her friend as she then took Dani's coat.

"I am but I just feel so bad, four kids Kate," Rebecca said. "And one still a baby."

"We can handle it," Beckett said, not surprised at that argument since it wasn't the first time she'd heard it from her friend. "We have everything ready for Dani and we know how to take care of her."

"Her first sleepover is special," Eliza said then as Castle and David entered the house.

"It will be," Julia corrected for her.

"It will," David agreed. "Becca we need to get going."

"I know," Rebecca sighed before hugging Dani tightly. "I'll miss you sweetie but we'll be back tomorrow after lunch."

"Ah you managed to convince her to stay that long," Castle said to his friend after shaking his hand to say goodbye to him.

"He did, he made some very valid points and that is why he's a good lawyer," Rebecca said after she'd handed the baby to Beckett.

Hugging her friend Beckett told her, "Have fun and relax."

"I will and I know he'll make sure I will," Rebecca said with a smile before she turned to Julia and Eliza next to her oldest daughter. "Make sure they have fun tonight and tomorrow."

"We will," the girls said at the same time.

"I wish Brad could know about them doing that," David said in amusement before he took Dani and hugged her tightly, kissing her cheek.

"He does, we told him all about it," Castle said with a smile before he was the one to take Dani then as David went to his oldest.

"I'll miss you Mommy, Daddy," Mari was saying to them. "But I want you to go alone too, like Rick and Kate do."

"We are, don't worry," David said, smiling at the two knowingly.

Relieved when the man hugged his daughter Beckett waited until they'd both said goodbye to Mari to lead them to the front, knowing their car was parked against the curb in front of the house. "Call when you're on your way home and Happy New Year," she told them.

"Happy New Year!" David and Rebecca called as they were walking over to the gate after they'd given their daughters a final kiss each.

After the two had disappeared and he had closed the door again behind them Castle looked at Dani and Mari and was relieved they seemed to be okay. "So you two are in agreement with this?" he asked.

"Rick," Beckett said though she was smiling at him as the girls laughed softly. "Get the mail; it has to be here by now."

Since he could see that Mari looked a little concerned Castle leaned over and shared a brief kiss with his wife before he said, "Be right back, don't miss me everyone."

Smiling Julia said, "What can we do now Mommy?"

"Do you want to play with Dani for a little?" Beckett asked.

"Oh, did your mommy bring toys for her?" Julia asked her friend.

"Yeah just a couple things," Mari said. "And a stuffed toy but that's for when she sleeps too."

"Let's go ahead to the family room," Beckett said. She led them and the dogs to it and while they waited for her she went to grab one of the three bags that Rebecca and David had brought for them. "You don't all need to play with her," she told them. "Rick and I can play with her."

"We want to for now," Julia replied as she took the blocks first and then handed them over to Mari.

"And then we wanna play Harry Potter," the little girl said.

"I'm not surprised," Beckett replied. "But did you ask Eliza if she minded?" she asked them.

"I want to play with Dani," the toddler said quickly.

"Okay, then go ahead and get started," Beckett said, sitting on the couch. As soon as she had done so she looked at the doorway where Castle was walking into the room, a determined expression on his face. "What is it?" she asked as he walked over to her.

"We got this," Castle told her.

Taking the manila envelope he held out Beckett opened it and once he was sitting next to her pulled out a number of papers. "It's from _Cosmo_ ," she said. She then began to read the letter that was on top saying, " _Your article is still in the works but the photographs have been prepared and we are sending you the copies. The photographer took a few candid shots of you and your family; those are the original copies and will not be in the magazine as you requested. Happy Holidays_."

"Can we see?" Julia asked, wanting to go over but knowing they couldn't leave Dani on her own.

When Castle got up then and grabbed the baby the girls followed him to the couch before Beckett removed the letter and she smiled at what would be the lead picture for the article. "So," she said, looking at her husband.

"We seem to look really good together love," Castle said.

Looking at him as he was staring very obviously at her legs in the photo Beckett gently nudged him before she went to the next picture. That was of her and Castle sitting on the fence with their horses next to them and she couldn't help herself, leaning over and kissing his cheek gently.

"That's a nice picture," Mari said, smiling at them.

"It is, what about the last one? I remember that one," Julia said.

Going to it Beckett smiled at the sight of them posed and she said, "Well, for my first full layout it wasn't that bad."

"What does that mean?" Mari asked shyly.

"Mommy and Daddy had a picture before in a magazine," Eliza began, reaching out to Dani who was holding her hand out to her.

"Yeah but it was just one," Julia added. Watching her mother going to the next picture, she then blushed and said, "It's not gonna be in the magazine right?"

"No," Beckett said since it was of Julia watching as her makeup had been applied. She then started to flip through the rest of the photographs and when she came to the last one she stopped and smiled saying, "I think we might be making copies of this one."

"I think so," Castle said, getting his phone out. He then took a picture of the photograph which had all five of them next to the horses with him tossing Eliza up as Julia was hugging Beckett tightly and Alexis had her hand on his shoulder. He sent it to his mother, father in law and daughter quickly then after. "I promised them a copy of this," he told his wife. "Before you four go back to play, what would you like to have for dinner we'll order after you play for a while."

"I think… maybe Greek?" Mari said. She shrugged when Julia glanced at her and said, "I had that last night with Mommy and Daddy."

"What about Japanese," Julia then said. "We haven't had that in a while."

"That sounds good," Beckett said, looking at her husband.

"I'll get the menu later and now you can play," Castle told the girls. Since he was still holding Dani he followed the three to the middle of the room where he tried to set the baby down on the blanket that was there with her blocks. He was surprised when she wouldn't let him go and as he tried to get her down he stopped the second he heard her beginning to whimper. "So I guess she wants to play with us," he said to the girls.

"Good, we can play Harry Potter now!" Julia said. "Mommy, Daddy we're gonna get our stuff."

"Don't run with your wands," Beckett said sternly. When the three had hurriedly left; all four dogs going after them; she turned to Dani and then took her as she held out her hand to her. "Can you get her the shapes toy?" she asked him once the baby was on her lap.

Castle quickly got up and went to the toy she'd mentioned before he went back to sit with her. "So Dani, this game I'm sure you played before," he told her seriously. "These shapes go in specific places and it's fun. Got that?"

Beckett smiled at that and shook her head before saying as she cupped his cheek, "You're an interesting man Rick."

"You don't remember me talking like this with Eliza? I told you that it's very important to curb baby talk with them so they'll know how to speak," Castle said. He was surprised when his wife motioned him to her and he leaned over to share a kiss with her. Just as he was about to pull away he suddenly felt Dani patting his chin while she giggled and he froze. "Well… I suppose it would be humorous to a baby," he told his wife as she was biting back laughter very obviously.

"She's not laughing at you," Mari said as she came into the room first. "She's used to Mommy and Daddy doing that when one of them holds her. I think she likes that they do."

"I guess so," Castle said. "Oh before you play let me get that stuff out of the way for you…" he told the girls as he hurried to go to the middle of the room and clean up everything for them, setting it on a table by the bed. "Okay, aaand… action!"

"Daddy," Eliza said, giggling as she went over to her mother and Dani. "Sorry you can't play too," she told the baby seriously.

"I think she's okay," Beckett said with a smile as the baby was trying to chew on a heart shape that went with her toy. "Go and play with your sister and Mari."

With a nod Eliza went back to the others and she asked, "What do we play?"

"Why don't we pretend we're gonna take a portkey?" Julia asked.

"Use a book," Castle said, sitting with Beckett on the couch again as they were helping Dani get the shapes into their place.

"I'll get it," Mari said, going to one on the coffee table. When she saw which one it was she giggled and said, "It's Paul's paintings."

"I know, that's okay he's from England too," Julia said.

Beckett watched with a smile as hers and Castle's oldest tapped the book with the wand she was using and she called out, "Who are you playing as?"

"No one, just ourselves," Mari replied. "Is it ready?" she asked her friend.

"Yep, we're gonna go to… Mommy and Daddy's office," Julia said after thinking for a moment. "Ready?" she asked Eliza.

Watching them take hold of the book Castle had to literally bite down on his lower lip as they started to walk quickly together without letting go of the book. When they'd left the room he said to his wife, "That'll be the slowest portkey in the world. And should I go after them?"

"They'll be fine," Beckett said, smiling at Dani as the baby was smiling at her. She then looked at her husband and asked, "Do you want to go watch them?"

"I'm good, I did play with them yesterday so I'll let them have fun on their own," Castle answered as he took the shapes out from the box as Dani had finished with them. He then thought of something and said, "They packed her baby monitor right?"

"They did," Beckett said with a nod as she watched the baby place the square shape. "And we have the bassinet already so we're set."

"Hopefully Rebecca will remember that," Castle said. When Dani suddenly turned to him he smiled and reached out, letting her take his index finger before he said, "You know you're good with babies right?"

"Because I raised Eliza with you," Beckett said, rolling her eyes though she was touched by the compliment. "And because when I raised Eliza I was lucky enough to have you with me. Plus Dani is a sweet girl."

"She is," Castle said before he handed her a star shape as they turned their attention to the baby and helped her with her game.

The girls went back and forth from the hall to the family room as they played before staying with Castle, Beckett and Dani to pretend to duel with their wands. They did that for so long that eventually Castle had to go order dinner instead of waiting for them to finish. They were still playing when he'd returned and he watched with Beckett as Julia and Mari were 'dueling' before they stopped and started to laugh together. They then decided to do it one more time while Castle and Beckett were waiting for them to finish so they could prepare for dinner.

"So who won?" Beckett asked.

Shrugging as she went over to her mother Julia said, "We don't know that many spells so we just say the ones that we saw on the site for dueling."

"You know you could duel there right?" Castle said as he took the baby from Beckett. "What?" he asked when his wife looked at him.

"We went through that already Rick, they can't really move the mouse like they need to," Beckett said. "So dinner will be here in a half hour."

"We can still play?" Eliza asked.

"Do you want to play with her now?" Beckett asked as the toddler was getting Dani's shapes out.

"Yes please," Eliza said, smiling at her.

Castle took Dani over to the middle of the room where Julia and Mari laid out a blanket for her and Eliza. He put the blocks back and watched his and Beckett's youngest drawing the baby's attention to those. "You two don't want to play?" he asked them in slight surprise as they walked ahead of him to Beckett.

"Can we hear more of the story?" Julia asked her mother, smiling widely.

"My mommy said that was okay since she won't be back until tomorrow and she might be tired," Mari said.

"So we don't miss the next chapter," Julia said quickly.

"We have time for it," Castle told his wife when she looked at him.

"Alright," Beckett said. When the two girls cried out happily before rushing to get the book she said to her husband who sat back next to her, "You don't think you should read?"

"I think they should decide," Castle replied easily, looking at the two walking back to them.

"Will you read?" Julia said, holding out the book.

Beckett smiled and said, "Your daddy is reading the chapter after this whenever we get to it." She waited for the girls to get up on couch on either side of her, telling them to be careful of their robes, before she opened the book. " _Chapter Eight_ ," she began reading, making sure the girls could see the picture at the beginning of the chapter. " _The Quidditch World Cup_." That chapter was a longer one but the room was largely quiet as she could tell that everyone was listening to her closely though she wasn't that sure about Dani. But the baby was quiet and seemed happy so she kept going until she had finished.

"Ooh, look Julia," Mari said looking at the title of the next chapter. " _The Dark Mark_."

"I know but that's tomorrow," the little girl said before she smiled widely at her mother.

"We'll see," Beckett said.

"What's the dark mark?" Eliza asked as she watched Dani starting to struggle to stand. "Is she gonna walk?" she asked.

"No she does that a lot," Mari said, giggling softly.

"What's funny?" Julia asked with a frown, thinking her friend was laughing at Eliza.

"No," Mari said rapidly. "Before we left the house to come here Mommy and Daddy told Dani that she had to wait to walk for the first time until they were back."

"I can't blame them for that," Castle said as Mari went to her sister to hold her hand as she stood up. "That's one moment you don't want to miss."

Beckett looked down at Julia who'd hugged her tightly and said, "Okay sweetie?"

"Yep, I'm hungry though," the little girl replied. "Wanna take off your robe?" she asked Mari.

"Yeah it's hard to move around in it," the little girl replied, nodding.

"Take your wands," Beckett said as she and Castle got up and she went to Dani, picking her up. "You too Eliza," she said with a smile as the toddler was looking up at them.

"Kay," Eliza replied before hurrying off after her sister and Mari.

"So she goes to bed at seven," Castle said. "Are you sure we should put her alone?"

"I don't want her waking up Eliza," Beckett replied. She then looked at the baby and said with a sigh, "Though Eliza did want her to spend the night in her room."

"Let's ask her once she comes back," Castle said.

"Rick, she's three," Beckett said with a smile. "She's going to say she doesn't care and wants Dani to spend the night in her room."

"But Dani doesn't wake up that much," Mari said as she was coming back inside the room with the other two. "She used to," she then told Castle and Beckett as they were walking back into the hall to head to the kitchen. "But now she sleeps all night."

"I think Kate's worried she might miss your parents," Castle said. "That that might unsettle her."

"Oh," Mari said. "But Eliza will be there so she will be okay."

"Yeah put her bed next to mine," the toddler said, looking up at her parents.

"Let's see how things go once we get closer to her bedtime," Beckett finally said after considering the looks on everyone's faces. "For now we need to get your drinks and-" she started to say before the chime for the gate rang and all four dogs took off for the foyer.

"I'll get it and get them their dinner," Castle said. "Well, hopefully with some help?" he said, looking at the three that were listening to him.

Smiling as she watched them leave her Beckett took Dani over to the high chair that David had brought over the day before. When the baby babbled a little she said, "Your mother was very insistent that this be here, even though I told her that I could feed you while you sat on my lap." She buckled her into the chair after pulling it over to the table and said to Castle who was walking over to him, "They're feeding them?"

"They insisted they could do it themselves," he replied with a slight smile as he placed the two bags of food onto the island. "And they wanted me to keep you two company."

Turning to him as she'd been able to hear him walking over to her while he'd spoken Beckett responded to his kiss instantly since she'd been ready for it and she held on to him. She dimly heard Dani giggling next to them but didn't pay attention to it for the moment until they'd finally parted. "We…" she said before she noticed that he was looking past her. "I blame you for the audience."

"Why?" Castle said with a laugh as they parted and the girls came the rest of the way to the table.

"You took too long," Beckett said, not surprised to hear Eliza giggling. She then had the girls help her set the table with everything but the plates as Castle was setting out the food. "Okay-" she started to say.

"What about drinks?" Eliza asked.

"We have something special for that, for tonight," Castle said as he handed a jar of opened baby food to Beckett.

"Wait, I can feed her!" Mari said, going over to her quickly. "Mommy lets me."

"Are you sure?" Beckett asked, unable to help smiling at her. When Mari nodded firmly she said, "Okay, I'll help you."

"We're not going to eat while they're doing that are we?" Julia asked.

"It's why I have everything covered still," Castle said, seeing Eliza was hopping from foot to foot. "Do you want to go watch?" he asked her. When the toddler nodded he said, "Go, I'll get the drinks and once she's done we'll eat."

Hurrying over Eliza leaned against the side of the chair that Mari was sitting on, on her knees as she placed a spoon in her little sister's mouth. "She likes it?" she asked.

"Sometimes," Mari said, letting Beckett take the spoon to get the excess food going down to Dani's chin. "She loves carrots the most of her veggies."

"Does she have fruits?" Eliza asked.

"Yeah she likes peaches most," Mari replied while she watched Beckett getting another spoonful of carrots. "Want to feed her?" she then asked, looking at her friends' mother.

"She can," Beckett said, smiling at Castle who was walking over to them. She waited for Mari and Eliza to switch positions on the chair and once her youngest was ready she had her take the spoon, holding her other hand underneath it. "Now you can give it to her."

"Open Dani," Eliza said. "Hafta eat."

Dani did so and she grabbed onto the spoon that Eliza was pulling away before she giggled as Beckett helped her in pulling it away. She babbled a little and then looked over at Castle as he was pouring out something in the glasses that were standing empty on the table.

"It's sparkling apple cider," Castle told the girls that he could see were watching him as well. "A little something for tonight since we're having a party."

"A small party," Beckett said as she fed Dani herself. "Girls," she said, speaking to all three of them. "She's nearly finished so let me get her set while you get your food."

"Go," Castle urged them as he knew Julia would help the other two before he went to assist them. When they were gone he murmured gently into his wife's ear before squeezing her shoulder and he then poured the rest of the bottle into their glasses.

Once Dani was cleaned up and set back in the high chair with her stuffed toy and a few of her blocks Beckett followed the others in getting her food before they gathered at the table. As she and Castle spoke with the girls she reached over to her husband, squeezing his hand very gently as she couldn't help admit that their celebration; though minimal; was still enjoyable. The thought quickly passed through her mind before they joined in the conversation of their oldest and her friend as they talked about the chapter that she had read for them. She then turned the subject to what they would do after dinner and that carried them through the meal as all three girls had different ideas she and Castle eventually weighed in on until they stood to start clearing the table to begin the rest of their wait for midnight.


	26. Ring In The New (Part 2)

"She's ready," Castle said, standing in the doorway of Julia's room where the three girls were on the bed.

"Oh good," Mari said. "Are you late?"

"No, we just made it to seven," Castle said as he followed the three to Eliza's room.

"Come and say goodnight," Beckett said, smiling at them.

As Mari ran to her sister Eliza hesitated before her sister tugged on her hand. She watched Mari say goodnight to Dani who was nearly asleep and smiled as the little girl kissed the baby's cheek; what she imagined her sister had done for her as a baby. After she and Julia had waved to her and said goodnight she was surprised when her parents took Dani to the bassinet and laid her down in it, covering her and saying goodnight to her. When they were outside with Lily and Michelle lying on the floor in front of the slightly closed door she couldn't help say, "That's it?"

"That's it, now we can go ahead and play the games you guys want to get to," Castle told them as he was picking the toddler up.

When Julia slid her hand into her own Beckett was surprised before her daughter spoke.

"I think she thought you'd say goodnight to Dani like you do with us," the little girl explained.

"That would be a little strange," Beckett replied. "She's not our daughter and while I do love my niece, her parents should say goodnight to her like that."

"They do," Mari said, waiting at the bottom of the stairs for them with a smile. "But you know that's good she's jealous."

"Not that good," Beckett said. "But I know what you mean Mari," she said as she led them into the family room with her hands on their shoulders. "Since of course she does love us."

"Yeah," Eliza said since she'd heard her mother's last sentence. "Lots but can we play now?"

"Yes," Beckett replied with a smile. "But are you sure you want to play on your own?" she asked teasingly as the Candyland board was already set up.

"We don't have enough pieces," Julia said. "And we usually play with you."

"They like the novelty of playing on their own," Castle pointed out to his wife.

"Of course," Beckett said, shaking her head. "Okay then have fun, we'll see you later."

Castle couldn't help burst out laughing at that momentarily as their daughters' heads whipped to the side to look at them and he told them, "We'll be back of course."

"They're gonna kiss," Eliza whispered after she'd tugged on Mari's sleeve to get her attention.

"No we're not," Beckett said, leaning over to cup the toddler's cheek before squeezing Julia's shoulder after they'd left; knowing her oldest would tell Eliza what they were going to be doing.

"You wonder if that's all she thinks we do together," Castle told his wife as he went to get a kettle of water ready to heat on the stove.

"I doubt it but it's funny she said that to Mari," Beckett said. "Since it's not her first time here."

"Yes she's learning from me, I'm aware of that," Castle said in feigned irritation. "Her exaggerated whisper was really nice though."

Beckett sighed but then turned to the island from the fridge, setting down the plate of desserts that he'd ordered from where they'd gotten dinner. "This was a preview for our trip wasn't it?" she asked him when she saw the assortment of Japanese sweets.

"Sort of," Castle said, going over to her to stand next to her. He was looking at what was there so he was more than a little surprised when his wife cupped his cheek and turned him to her so they could kiss. He recovered as quickly as he could then, kissing her back until the point the kettle started to whistle. He didn't let it last for too long as he knew the girls would hear it and he took it off the stove, getting the mugs ready as quickly as he could until they were ready. "Let's go," he said to Beckett before he took the tray and she carried the plate of sweets with them, hearing the girls talking in the room from down the hall as they neared.

"They didn't go to kiss," Julia told her sister as soon as their parents had left. "They're gonna get dessert I bet." When Eliza frowned she could help smile and say, "But kiss maybe once."

"My mommy and daddy do that too," Mari said as the toddler was giggling softly. She looked on as Eliza moved then and said, "I wonder what's for dessert."

Since neither she nor her sister knew the answer to that Julia didn't reply and instead started to talk about the parade they would be watching the next day. They were still discussing that when she heard footsteps and looked up to see her father. "And we get something to drink too," she said to the other two.

"What are those?" Eliza asked interestedly as she looked at the desserts.

"These are from Japan," Castle told them. "We need to let you know what they are though so hold on before you take them," he said quickly as he saw that all three were looking at the sweets eagerly.

"You might as well tell them now Rick," Beckett said with a smile.

"Right so the fish might have caught your eye," Castle told them. "That's called _taiyaki_ and it's filled with red bean paste which you've all had before I know."

"Yeah, that's sweet red…" Eliza started to say before trailing off.

"Paste," Mari said before she smiled at the toddler giggling.

"Put what you want on these plates," Beckett said as there had been small plates on the tray with the mugs. "These are _uirō_ ," she said as they turned to the compartment they were in. "The pink is strawberry, green is green tea and white is chestnut." She smiled when the girls then picked out pink ones and she took a chestnut one for herself while her husband took a green one.

"What's that?" Eliza said, pointing to a tiny skewer with small balls in green, pink and green.

" _Dango_ ," Castle said. He was going to continue but paused when the girls laughed and tried out the words themselves. "You'll like it, it's sweet. And really fast so we don't spend the rest of the night looking over these we have _manjū_ , they're filled with red bean paste too and these last ones are _ikinari dango_ which have sweet potato inside."

"What did you pick for us to play next?" Beckett then asked the girls after they'd made their selections.

"Oh, oooh, Jules, ask!" Eliza suddenly said after eating one of the two sweets she was allowed to pick.

"She wants to know if we can play her golf game, she doesn't think we can play it in the house," Julia said.

"It's for inside," Beckett reassured her. When the toddler started to do a sort of wriggling dance; as she was on her knees still; she reached over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Why Mommy?" Eliza asked though she looked pleased that that as she embraced her in return.

"Because I love you," Beckett said, smiling at her. "But remember the game is only for two people."

"That's alright," Castle replied. "We can be on teams."

"You and Mommy should be the leaders of the teams," Julia said. "And Mari and I will play with you Daddy."

"Then we're all set," Castle said to his wife. "Except for the game, let me get that set up."

Beckett urged the girls to finish their desserts and cocoa before she had Julia and Mari help her clear everything. "What do you two want to do after this game?"

"Maybe play something where we have to move," Julia told her.

"So we don't fall asleep too soon," Mari added.

"Girls you're still young to stay up until midnight; though I get the feeling your daddy wanted to try to help you with those sweets Julia," Beckett said, rinsing and putting away the mugs and plates. "But if you need to sleep please do so; we'll wake you up at twelve."

"But not Eliza," Julia said.

"She's even younger," Beckett said. "When she's older she can try. Now come on, we're going to say goodnight to you three early and now is as good a time as any for that."

Walking back to the family room where the game was ready Castle took Eliza by the hand over to the couch. Sitting he squeezed Mari's shoulder saying, "I hope you'll sleep okay tonight."

"I will," Mari assured him. "Should I say goodnight?"

"You don't need but we should say it just in case," Beckett told her. "Good night and sweet dreams Mari."

"Thanks, night," the little girl said with a blush after Castle had told her the same.

When her father hugged her and her sister Eliza squealed saying, "I love you Daddy!"

"I love you too Daddy, so much," Julia told him seriously.

"I love you both," Castle said with the same tone. He shared a kiss with them and gave them one final squeeze before telling them, "Sweet dreams you two."

"This is funny Mommy," Eliza said with a giggle as she and Julia went into their mother's open arms. She kissed her cheek and said, "Night Mommy, I love you."

"I love you too Mommy," Julia said, pressing close to her as she hugged her tightly too.

Kissing them both Beckett kissed them on the forehead before she then said, "I love you too Julia, Eliza. Sweet dreams tonight and we'll see you next year."

Giggling Eliza then said, "Now we can play!"

"Okay she and I discussed this and we decided that she'll be first for your team love," Castle said as they stood.

With that they played the game which ended up not lasting very long as eventually Eliza became too sleepy to continue. Beckett finally had to take her upstairs as there was no way she'd be able to stay up for longer. She let the others say goodnight to her before taking her up with Rita.

Waiting for the girls to pick out their game Castle went to the office to grab a deck of cards for whenever he and Beckett would be playing on their own. When he stepped out into the hall he saw his wife was looking into the family room and he went to her before she held her hand out to him to stop him. Peering inside he immediately smiled as Julia was teaching Mari the Foxtrot and then cleared his throat as he and his wife couldn't stay out watching them. "So you want to do that instead?" he asked them.

"We'd be able to stay up," Julia told her friend with a smile.

"We could," Mari said with a giggle. She then looked at Macca who'd come inside with Beckett and said, "Did Rita stay up?"

"She did," Beckett said, sitting down on the couch with Castle. She looked down at the coffee table and saw their regular though deluxe version of Scrabble along with a deck of cards was there. She then checked the time and said, "Alright, three and a half hours left so we should get started."

Julia went over to her father and told him what song to play before she hurried back over to Mari. When the song _Waterspout_ began she started to show the steps she'd danced with Peter, dancing his steps that time until they stopped. "If you practice a lot you'll be good," she told her friend firmly.

"A lot is right," Mari said with a sigh. "It's gonna take me forever to catch up with you."

"It's okay," Julia said, taking her friend's hands and not realizing her parents were watching her. "I'll help you practice as much as you can so you catch up."

"Thanks but not if you gotta dance in a competition," Mari said before hugging her tightly. When they parted soon after that she turned to Castle and Beckett and said, "Julia is a good friend, a great friend… and my best friend," she said, putting her arm around her shoulders as the little girl was blushing deeply.

"So are you, you want to dance with me," Julia replied with a huge grin on her face.

"You two are very sweet together," Castle said.

"Really?" Julia asked.

"He's right, when you dance especially and that's because you do the same thing Julia does Mari," Beckett told them. "You pay attention to the music. Now," she then said. "What will you dance to next?"

"We'll play?" Julia asked her friend. When Mari nodded she smiled and they hurried over to the table where Castle was shaking the pouch where the letter tiles were.

After the girls had chosen their tiles Beckett took her own and said, "Who's going first?"

"Our guest I think," Castle said, smiling at Julia who looked at her tiles.

"I don't have to," Mari said, looking at her friend who was still looking.

"Sorry I think I have a really good word," Julia said, smiling up at them as she discovered they were all looking at her. "But I heard, you can go first Mari."

Setting down the tiles the little girl spelled out the word plus and she smiled as Julia leaned over to look more closely at the tiles. "Was it a good score?" Mari asked her with a smile.

"Don't worry about that," Beckett told her with a smile. "You're next Julia."

Almost before her mother had finished speaking Julia was putting down her tiles as she spelled out the word sound from Mari's word. "Good?" she asked her father.

"You weren't kidding," Castle told her with a smile as he waited for Beckett to put down another word. Once she had he put down his own and from there the game went on.

Once they'd finished Beckett played a game alone with her husband as the girls sat on the couch next to her watching. When they were nearing the end she glanced over at them and smiled, touching his arm.

Leaning over a little Castle saw what she had and said, "Cards?" as Julia was leaning against Mari who was leaning over against the arm of the couch. When she nodded he picked up the deck and then went with her over to the two armchairs in the corner where they had made a slight reading corner for anyone who wanted to use it. He then said softly, " _A kiss for a win_?"

Beckett studied him, looking serious then before she said, " _Alright but you need to watch_ ," pointing at him.

Castle didn't say anything to that, merely dealt their hands before he looked at what he had. They played then quietly before he showed what he had, a pair of tens while she showed him her pair of fours. He reached over to her to grab her by the wrist and pulled her close to him so they could kiss gently and quickly. When they parted he was tempted to bring her back for another but she was moving to sit back in her chair. He sighed softly and then began to shuffle again while she watched him until he dealt. He found himself not really that worried about winning since either way he was going to kiss her but still tried his best to win as he showed her what he had the second hand.

Beckett kept her eye on her watch to make sure she and Castle wouldn't miss the countdown. By the time she made him stop she looked at the girls and saw that they were in the same position they'd left them in. She shared a smile with her husband before going over to them.

Feeling someone stroking her hair Julia opened her eyes slowly and then saw that it was her mother. "Hi Mommy," she said with a smile. "It's time."

"Mmm-hmm," Beckett said, running her fingers gently through her daughter's hair. "Good morning Mari," she said, seeing that the little girl was opening her eyes. "We have ten minutes do you think you can stay up for that?"

"Yeah," Julia said simply, sounding tired. She hugged her mother then as Castle was turning on the TV and said, "Thanks for waking us up."

"We promised we would," Beckett replied.

"Where are you going?" Julia asked her father as he was starting to leave the room. She was surprised when he left and she looked to her mother questioningly.

"Something for midnight," Beckett replied simply. Though both girls looked at her still she didn't say anything as soon her husband came back with the tray and four drinks on it.

"Some sparkling apple cider for you two," Castle told the girls. "Just a little because you need to go to sleep after this."

"Oh, that's why we didn't brush our teeth earlier," Julia said, looking at her mother then.

"No," Beckett replied.

"What are you drinking?" Mari asked.

"Champagne," Castle said, sitting on the couch next to his wife. "So what are you most excited for next year?" he asked the girls since there was still time left.

"Our trips so far," Julia said quickly. "Washington, Japan and Ireland."

"Me too but not the first since that's your family trip," Mari said. "Are you excited for that too?"

Since the little girl was addressing her Beckett smiled in her direction and said, "I am but I think I'm more eager for our wedding."

"That I want to see too," Mari said quickly.

"Me too and Eliza does too 'cause she wants to get to see that," Julia told her parents.

"So we have a lot to look forward to this year," Castle commented, looking at the clock on the screen.

"Next year," Beckett corrected him with a smile.

"There's one thing," Julia said. When Castle and Beckett looked at her she explained, "Your tour Daddy."

"It'll go by quickly, don't worry," Castle assured her though he didn't blame her for thinking of that. "You'll be seeing me in DC very soon after I go so don't think about me being gone, just the trip."

"It's still hard to Daddy," Julia said, glancing at her mother who was looking at the glasses in front of them. "But I'll try," she then said as she couldn't imagine what she was thinking.

"Okay," Beckett said, glad for the distraction. "One more minute left," she told the girls, smiling when they started to gasp in their excitement. She felt Castle's arm around her and she turned to him with a smile before the girls next to them started to count down.

Joining them Castle and Beckett grabbed the glasses just before they got to zero and as soon as 2019 had begun they were tapping their glasses to the girls' saying, "Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year Mommy," Julia said, hugging her tightly. "Happy New Year Daddy," she then told him as she wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"Happy New Year sweetie," Beckett said before she watched Castle say the same to her. "Come here Mari," she said as she saw that the little girl was sitting at the end of the couch looking slightly uncomfortable. "Happy New Year to you," she said, hugging her tightly. "I know your mom and dad are thinking of you right now."

"Probably," Mari said before she was pulled into a quick hug by Castle. "Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year," he replied. He then moved out of the way of Julia so she could hug her friend and he turned his attention to his wife. "Happy New Year love," he told her as he smiled at her.

"Happy New Year Rick," Beckett replied before she leaned into him as he was doing so to her.

When her parents' lips met Julia turned to Mari and they tapped their glasses together before they drank, looking up at the TV at the same time. "Kissing has to be nice," she said as she saw they were showing couples doing that on the screen.

"Yeah, people do it all the time," Mari said as they glanced at Castle and Beckett and saw they were drinking their champagne. She then yawned and with a sigh said, "We did it, stayed up for the New Year."

"Yeah but I'm so tired," Julia said with a sigh.

"Which means you two need to brush your teeth and head to bed," Beckett said, getting their attention. She then stood and took Julia's hand while Castle got Mari's and they headed up to her room with Macca trailing behind. "Can you brush your teeth by yourself?" she asked the two when they were inside.

"Yeah, are you gonna check on Dani?" Mari asked as Julia was nodding her head.

"Very quickly," Castle said. When the two had gone into the bathroom he followed Beckett over to Eliza's room, watching his wife kneel next to Dani's bed. He couldn't help smile as she ran her hand over the baby's hair and watched her go to their youngest to straighten her covers before she went back to him. He checked on Dani before he went to the toddler and brushed his lips just barely against her hair before he went to Beckett and they walked back to Julia's room.

Yawning widely Mari smiled when Beckett had her and Julia; both of them on the bed by the time they came inside; lay down and she felt Castle squeeze her hand before she watched him kiss her friend on her forehead. She told him goodnight when he said it to them and watched Beckett tuck them in. It made her a little homesick, missing her mother, but she felt a little better with the way Julia quickly squeezed her hand.

Leaning over Beckett pressed a kiss to the top of Mari's head saying "Your mom told me to do that for her." She smiled when the little girl did so, glad Rebecca had told her though she would have done that anyway since she'd been able to tell that Mari was feeling homesick watching her. She then went to Julia and shared a kiss with her before she then told them goodnight. That time she and Castle didn't wait as they usually did to make sure the two wouldn't spend time talking as they both knew that the girls would be asleep very shortly; Macca already doing so on the end of the bed with them.

Going with his wife into their bedroom Castle closed the door and locked it before he checked his nightstand to make sure the monitor was there so they'd be able to hear if Dani needed them. When she went to get her pajamas he followed her, finishing before she did and going to the fire to turn it on.

Sitting on the bed while he was doing that Beckett grabbed her book on her nightstand and started to read before she felt him sitting next to her. "I probably shouldn't have had that champagne," she told him, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. She was surprised when he didn't respond to that and she looked over at him before she froze slightly at the intensity she saw in his eyes. "You-" she started to say before he reached for her book.

Setting it down on his nightstand rapidly Castle turned back to her and pulled her hard to him before she was on his lap. He was relieved when she kissed him back, holding onto him tightly as he felt her fingers sliding through his hair. He shuddered hard once before he pulled away from her breathless and said, "This is because-"

"There's no need for a reason," Beckett told him quickly as she covered his mouth with her hand. She smiled when he started to kiss at her fingers before she gently stopped him. "I'm feeling a little warm," she then said.

"I know, it's feels like it's a hundred degrees in here," Castle said as he knew instantly from her words how she wanted them to work up to the point when they were intimate. But an idea suddenly struck him and he said, "But wait just a second." Getting up he then hurried over to the full length mirror that was behind their bed, dragging it to his side of the bed. He then turned to her and nearly jumped when he saw that she'd had soundlessly moved to the edge. "You…" he began before he then smiled widely and leaned down, taking her lips with his own hungrily. He moved at the same time that they were kissing to get back on top of the mattress and held her as they were on their knees. The front of her body against his made him pull her even closer before he slid his hands underneath her long dark blue shirt.

Trembling at the feel of his fingertips and palms running around her skin Beckett leaned her head back when her husband began to kiss at her neck as soon as they'd parted from their kiss. She felt very content and warm at the feel of his lips brushing against her and she finally had to make him stop to pull away. "Help me," she told him. She held her arms up above her head as he pulled off the shirt and she couldn't help smile at the way he draped it carefully over the table behind their bed. She had a comment for that but knew they couldn't sleep into the morning with their door closed. Pushing the thought aside she then laid back and raised her hips for Castle to pull off her pants and panties at the same time. She smiled when his lips kissed around her stomach and then gasped as he went to her clit. "Wait," she said, sitting up to make him stop though she'd enjoyed that greatly.

Castle was expecting that she would take off his shirt but instead she almost smashed her lips against his. The way she held onto him his heart felt like it was starting to attempt bursting from his chest. From her grip he knew they were going to be more than a little out of control as he held her in what he thought was similar to her hold. He let the kiss go on for a few seconds more but finally pulled away and said, "I need you to help me."

Beckett smiled again but she then proceeded to undress him before she pulled him off the bed to get off his pajama pants. Running her hand squarely over his erection she allowed herself to do that a few more times before she moved to take off his boxers.

"Wait, not-" Castle started to say. He grabbed her wrists and then moved to lay her down on the bed before he lay against her firmly. At the touch of her folds against his length that he'd had to move to nestle against her he breathed out hard and then kissed her, trying not to move at first.

Beckett knew what he was doing with that though she was sure he was aware that he didn't really need to work her up as she'd been there while he'd undressed her. When they parted she whispered to him, "We can start."

"Yeah, do you want me to…" Castle started to say.

"Just a little," Beckett said, nearly breathless with anticipation. When he started to thrust against her she cried out in complete shock but didn't try to get him to stop as the pleasure was instantaneous. "Rick…" she gasped when he sped up a little more suddenly. "Stop… I don't want to-" she began to say before she was stopped when he did as she'd asked. "Thank you," she told him in relief. "Get off of me though."

Moving then to get on his knees while she did Castle said, "Would that really have been too much?"

"You were against my clit," Beckett said. She watched then as his eyes went down to her breasts and she said, "Really?"

"What's the question," Castle said in slight surprise as he looked into her eyes then. "That I'm looking at you or…"

"That you want me to be first," Beckett told him seriously.

"I… of course, why wouldn't I?" Castle said, slightly surprised.

"I think it's my turn," Beckett said, smirking at him as she could tell from his body language that he was getting even more aroused by their banter, wishing that he could tell she was as well.

"You want to Roshambo?" Castle asked, shifting slightly uncomfortably as he was having a hard time concentrating on anything but the fact his wife was so close to him and naked.

"No," Beckett replied before she literally threw herself at her husband and kissed him the second his back hit the bed. As soon as he responded she unabashedly ground her body against him, wanting to push him a little further until he had no choice but to give her control. To her surprise though that happened very quickly when he pulled away and told her to hurry.

Expecting her to move down his body Castle was startled when his wife moved them to the edge of the bed and he was hurrying to try and move at her direction. He bent over her once he was standing next to her and watched her take his hand. "You're going to kill me Kate," he breathed to her as she made him stroke her sex.

"I know but I'm reminding you of what you'll have if you give me what I want," Beckett replied easily, looking up at him.

Shuddering heavily in pleasure Castle said, "Do anything you want, just let me have you after."

At that Beckett moved around so she was sitting on the edge, pulling him by his member to as close as he could get to her. Still holding onto him she motioned him down to her and once he was close she kissed him. She kept that very short though and when he was standing straight again she took the chance she had to pleasure him manually. "I want," she said to him as she looked up at him again. "You to remember this when you're on your tour. When you go to any bars or parties you might get invited to."

"Oh god, I won't forget," Castle gasped as he then watched her lean over to flick her tongue out to the tip of his erection. "I can't Kate, you drive me crazy."

"Maybe that's my plan," Beckett said. "But remember this too."

As he watched her closely Castle was clenching his jaw so tightly that it was almost painful while his wife took him fully into her mouth. When she wasted no time in moving around him he was breathing out hard in relief though the sound had an odd, almost whistling pitch to it as he still had his teeth close together. But he didn't worry about that as he was trying to take what she was doing to him. Carefully he reached down then and began to run his fingers through her hair, feeling as if the stroking motion would help him from falling over the edge too quickly. But that was a daunting task for such a simple motion and it didn't help as much as he'd been hoping that it would. "You can't… enjoy this," he told her as he opened his eyes then and watched her.

Beckett was a little too preoccupied to respond and she felt not stopping her actions would let him know that he was a little misinformed about her. She reached up to add her hands into the mix, knowing that he would try to stop her if she let things last for too long. She had to admit that while the action she was performing was not one she was too comfortable with; besides with her husband; she found him fascinating as she was doing it. It was a mixture of the power she had over him and the basic idea of doing something that was so intimate that made her hope he would heed her words and in fact remember it when they were apart.

Trying to get her to stop; as she'd predicted though he wasn't aware of that; Castle gasped out, "I don't want to be standing…" He couldn't finish that though as his wife was taking him straight over the edge and he allowed it as there was nothing he could about it and nothing he wanted to do either. He kept his eyes on her, recalling what she'd wanted him to do as well. When she'd finally stopped he allowed himself to go to the bed, collapsing on top of it and bring her to his side as soon as she had joined him. "Thank you that was… perfect," he told her breathlessly. "I don't think I'd be able to forget you."

Smiling Beckett leaned over and kissed him gently along his jaw before she went to his lips. She made that kiss passionate as soon as she could before she found herself on her back. Before she could say a word to that he was moving down to her breasts and she lost all urge to respond to him as he began to work over each mound. His hand, mouth and tongue were functioning together to push her hard though she didn't need any more of that as she was heavily aroused from pleasuring him before and she gasped that out to him before he was pulling away.

"I don't want to push you I just want this," Castle replied seriously, his voice husky with desire. "Just you."

Beckett was startled by his arousal but she didn't argue that as he had leaned down to gently nip her skin next to her nipple that made her hiss slightly. "Then… do something I won't forget either," she told him as she was suddenly impatient for him to begin.

Tilting his head up to her Castle moved to give her a kiss that was rough but short as he needed to start. He made her move from the middle of the bed before he was laying there himself and he pulled her up to him. "Like this," he said, saying that for just one reason.

"Just like this," Beckett replied, giving him her approval before she straddled his head. She gasped as he pulled her down by the hips and she met his tongue very soon after that, sliding around her clit as if to test how swollen it was. Closing her eyes tightly to withstand what he was doing to her, tendrils of joy curling around her sex, she held onto the edge of the headboard to have some kind of support as he soon moved away from her swollen nub. Holding her breath she could feel his as he descended to her entrance and his rolling tongue made her cry out heavily. "Oh… god Rick don't tease me anymore!" she cried to him, hoping he'd follow her instruction and waiting a little edgily to see if he would do so.

Very carefully; trying to get some kind of contrast for her; Castle slipped his tongue within her and at the same time reached with his right hand to start fondling her clit. He felt a surge of pride in the way Beckett moaned deeply in her pleasure and he started to work on her in earnest at that point as he felt her starting to slightly move against him. He didn't stop her as it would have been too hard to do it with two hands and also he didn't want to take his right hand away from what it was doing. He pulled away at one point to take a better breath of air and as he did that he let his left hand reach up to run his fingers flat against her sex.

Gasping heavily at the feel of his slightly rougher skin there against her very smooth, wet folds Beckett was tempted to lower herself down so he'd go back to pleasuring her with his mouth. But he soon did it for her and she had to wonder if she breathed out a sigh of relief when his tongue slipped within her again. She let the sensation of his tongue moving back and forth take over her and did her best to try and withstand it for just a little longer. "Rick… wait," she finally said as things were becoming too much for her.

Hearing that Castle was startled enough to stop though he didn't want to and he waited for her to pull away before he realized why she'd said it. "I wasn't trying to get you there yet," he told her.

"I know," Beckett replied as he moved to let her lay down where he'd been. "Just… a little more time."

Studying her Castle could see that she was serious so he then said, "Okay, do you mind?"

Since he was holding his hand over her breast Beckett shook her head and looked on as he then turned onto his stomach to her slight surprise. Hissing a little when he took her nipple into his mouth she wasn't sure why it'd taken her aback that he'd used his mouth instead. But before that thought could leave her mind he was kissing her and she had to push it aside to concentrate on him. When she suddenly felt his erection between them she pulled away and said, "How-"

"It doesn't matter," Castle said, shaking his head hard. "Later we can… do something." He knew he wasn't being that articulate but didn't care, leaning over to kiss her again before she clutched at him tightly. He was relieved she didn't seem to mind but he didn't let that frantic kiss last too long before he was making his way down her body again.

Beckett held herself tense as he went over her breasts, her abdomen and even back and forth along the inside of her thighs with his lips until he was finally at her sex. "Please," she begged him as he pressed a firm kiss against her clit. She was relieved when he finally began to lap at the swollen nub, arching her back very slightly in response to the shock that first touch provided. She kept her eye on Castle as he remained there for a while, reaching down with one hand to slide her fingers through his hair to have a little more of a connection with him in that moment. But very soon after she did that she began to lightly writhe, unable to take the shocks of what felt like pure heat snaking their way through her form.

"Come for me my love," Castle breathed as he pulled away. When she looked down at him he was relieved when she nodded and then moved down to slide his tongue within her again. His fingers working over her clit at the same time he soon felt her approach her edge before she finally got to it and he grunted as she cried out above him, savoring the taste of her pleasure as he heard it at the same time.

Beckett was a little hazy on what she was saying at that moment or her tone for that matter. She hoped that it was her husband's name though if she turned out to be screaming it she didn't think she'd mind as that would have been herself expressing what her body was going through. She was undulating, seeming to be following the waves that were trying to take her over. Everything was so hot and her sex was throbbing hard even as she calmed down that she nearly thought her husband had pushed her over the edge yet again. But finally everything stopped and she was left trembling on the bed, breathing rapidly as she felt Castle carefully remove her hand from his hair to move up next to her. She gave a soft moan as he began to kiss a little frantically at her breasts though he was still being gentle.

That moan was as if he'd been slapped, the desire in him taking over and Castle went a little crazy, kissing her roughly as she held onto him tightly. When he absolutely had to breathe he pulled away and breathed out, "I want you already."

"I can feel that," Beckett replied. She then realized he was studying her worriedly and she then said, "Get off me." She smiled as she spoke so he wouldn't think she was irritated with him and as soon as she could she spotted the mirror. "Rick," she began. "I think we should do something else."

"Whatever you want," Castle said hurriedly. He watched her get off the bed; pulling him to the edge and making him place his right foot on the floor. It was then he understood what she was doing and he very quickly crossed his left leg, allowing her to lower her body onto his. "When did you…" he started to say before she threw herself down on him and cut him off as they both groaned in pleasure.

Kissing him before she answered that Beckett told him, "It doesn't matter, how do you want me Rick?"

"I want you to fuck me love," Castle said as they had their arms wrapped around one another. "Just like I'll be doing to you." He wasn't surprised when they fell into another kiss or when it continued longer than the one that preceded it as they began thrusting against one another. He grunted heavily as she was very heavily aroused and she was tight as well. Eventually when she pulled away he said, "Are we staying?"

"Let's try," Beckett replied, brushing her lips against his as she could tell from his tone that he was feeling pleasure. She then leaned back slightly in his arms, allowing him access to her breasts though he surprised her by going first to her neck. Her eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head as he was nibbling against her pulse. As he continued to do that she ran her hand over the back of his head, stroking it before he moved away from her. Their lips met yet again, she could feel her heart pounding in direct reaction to both that and the way they were moving together. It was very nicely in sync and at some point he'd grasped her by her hips, angling her down to get her clit hitting him when their hips met. It was an amazing sensation but she knew it was going to be too much so to keep herself from falling too quickly she made him stop though nearly cursed at the feeling of being still.

"How are you so close?" Castle said. "I just got you off and fairly pleasantly judging by your reaction."

"I don't know," Beckett sighed as he was stroking her hair gently. When he kissed her shoulder she watched him go over her collarbone. At that point he looked up at her and she gave him a quick kiss before telling him, "I'm ready." When he replied with a husky, "Me too," she began to thrust against him, rocking her hips back and forth. As they were moving together in unison again she held onto him tightly, letting her breasts rub against his chest and watching as he as closed his eyes tightly in response. She then closed the gap between their bodies entirely before she murmured in Irish to him. She wasn't surprised when he jerked slightly at her request that he touch her or when he hurried to do so, running his hands around her back.

The second that his hands were cupping her ass Castle squeezed carefully before he then used that hold to move her harder. He grunted heavily in pleasure at the sensation of her more deliberately thrusting around him and he clenched his teeth together tightly at the feel of her. He was feeling the results of the friction between them traveling up his body from where they were coupled and he could understand why his wife had stopped moving before. But he didn't want to drag things out for that much longer so he did his best to endure what his wife's body was doing to him and trying to use whatever he could as a distraction.

Finding herself on the receiving end of her husband's doubled stimulation as he seemed to be searching for wherever he could go to arouse her Beckett tried her best to withstand what he was causing in her. It was very difficult though as the pleasure in her was rising with every thrust of their bodies. She eventually had to kiss him, needing that for a distraction and they kept kissing as they lost themselves in what they were doing. She had no idea how long they were like that but didn't concern herself about time until she knew she couldn't hold herself back; what ended up being a great deal of time later. "I'm…" she gasped out to warn her husband. "I'm going to come… oh god, Rick!" she cried heavily as she threw her head back hard. She was clutching tightly to Castle as the ecstasy ran through her body, the only thing she became aware of was when he joined her in his climax. As he held onto her tightly she tried to keep moving though any semblance of a steady pace was long gone by them. Gasping when finally her body started to calm down she let her husband continue to thrust against her wildly until she felt him give a last rough jerk against her and then slow down. Hearing the way he was breathing hard she stroked the back of his head and quickly turned her head so they could kiss.

Although he wasn't sure he could move, when his wife asked him to take her onto the bed Castle hurried to do so. He lay on his back hard then before she could lie down and he breathed deeply before he felt her gently caressing his cheek. "We can't keep going can we?" he asked.

"I think it's more your body that can't," Beckett said.

"Really tired," Castle said before a yawn helped him to demonstrate why he wasn't still erect for her. "What about you?"

"I'm the same," Beckett replied, brushing her lips to his. "Come on, get dressed and then we can check on them before we go to bed."

Though he didn't really want to Castle got up and grabbed his pajamas they'd managed to get with hers on the table. Once he was dressed he dragged the mirror back behind the bed and said, "Another night hopefully."

"We'll see," Beckett said, tossing him his robe with a smile. She opened her own that she'd held as well before her husband was taking it. She slid her arms into it and after waiting for him to put on his own she took his hand before they left their room. She went directly to Dani and knelt next to her again, fixing the blankets carefully before she went to Eliza on the bed. Since the toddler hadn't moved and her covers were relatively in place she smoothed them out before kissing the top of Eliza's head.

Castle did the same too, being very careful as he knew his wife would be annoyed if he woke up their youngest. They walked out into the hall and he whispered, "They should be asleep."

"What, you don't want to check on them?" Beckett asked teasingly as she knew he was kidding. She merely smiled when he did and pulled him over to Julia's room where the two in the bed were still fast asleep. Their covers were fine so she merely kissed the top of Julia's head and watched Castle do the same before they left and headed back to their room.

"I forgot to ask David and Rebecca if Dani gets up ridiculously early," Castle said after Beckett had told him to leave the door open.

"Early, which is why we need to go to sleep," Beckett told him. She got on the bed first before he joined her and as soon as they were under the sheets and blankets she leaned over, kissing him deeply before he quickly responded. When they'd parted she said, "Not much longer Rick."

"I know, I'd make a calendar to countdown to August if it didn't make me a nerd," Castle replied after he brushed his lips against hers.

"You are but don't worry, I love that about you too," Beckett told him. She shared another kiss with him and murmured, "I love you Rick."

"I love you too Kate," Castle said immediately. They shared one last kiss and finally parted from each other, getting settled under the bed. He held her tightly to him as they murmured a good night before he closed his eyes to fall asleep.

Beckett, pressing her cheek against his shoulder smiled widely for a moment as she thought of the year though it'd hardly begun. But the fatigue from their intimacy was too much to ignore anymore so she soon closed her eyes, falling asleep with the warmth of her husband's body and his hold of her lulling her rapidly.

Even as they were beginning to nod off the two were both thinking of what Beckett had said, that year and what they had to look forward to. Just before they were completely asleep they both had their anniversary on their minds, unable to forget that as it was so important to them. And with that to look forward to they rested peacefully, letting that excitement and their desire for one another influence their dreams as they neared the morning of the first of the New Year.


End file.
